


As a Rule

by DisgruntledMinion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Horses, M/M, Mild Language, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 346,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois likes Ciel, but Ciel wants Sebastian who is currently dating Claude. And Claude may or may not be falling for Alois. Then there's the matter that Ciel owns Alois. Complicated doesn't even begin to describe everything. Seb/Ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the morning: I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sebastian/Ciel and Claude/Alois. I promise. Nothing is done by accident in this story.
> 
> Many, many, many thanks to Kitty Gets Loose for reading through this story and giving me advice. And to Imperial Mint for encouraging me along the way ^^

* * *

As a rule: if you sow the wind, you'll reap the whirlwind ~ Hosea 8:7 

* * *

Bored blue eyes watched the professor write out an equation on the white board, detailing the order in which the code had to be written. The board was already covered in brackets and equal signs that were used to denote the command that the website would use to run itself on. Complicated strings of numbers and words followed them, and all too soon, another section of board was covered with a command.

Pens scratched against paper quickly as the other students worked to copy down the information. Alois looked down at his own paper and sighed heavily. Already, the code was taking up a full page in his notebook and according to the professor, there was more to come.

He quickly finished writing the notes down and titled the page appropriately before flipping to a clean page. A quick glance at the clock showed that they only had fifteen minutes of class left and Alois shifted slightly in his chair. His bottom hurt and his stomach growled at him, yelling at Alois for skipping lunch.

"This next command is a requirement for your website project that's due at the end of the semester," the professor called from the front of the room and turned back around to write down the newest code.

Grumbling, Alois started to copy the words down and silently cursed the male responsible for the torture he was currently suffering through. Next to him, a blond female was muttering under her breath as well, and her hand flew across the page. She paused and glanced over at him, offering a small, forced smile before turning back towards her paper again.

Alois didn't bother to return the smile, there was no need. If Alois could have his way, then the blond female would be a thousand miles away, rotting in some cell for encroaching on something that Alois considered his. He didn't share well and when someone else stepped too close, he tended to become overly sarcastic and made sure to let that person know he didn't like them by any means necessary.

Cruel words and harsh actions were his choice of weapons, and looking back at the female, Alois prided himself in knowing that she had suffered from his words at one point in time. She was a mutual acquaintance and Alois looked at her through his lashes. Dark circles smudged under her eyes, showing the lack of sleep and Alois couldn't help but chuckle lowly. He had told Elizabeth that dating his friend would end in disaster and true to word, the relationship didn't turn out well.

A month into the relationship, Elizabeth was left on their front doorstep with tears streaming down her face and Alois could only smirk from behind the door. It was sweet music to listen to her beg and sob on the doormat, trying to get his friend to open the door again so they could talk about it.

After nearly an hour, Alois had finally had enough and sent Elizabeth away with the warning that returning would be dangerous for her. It was a threat that he had hoped the female would take, but Elizabeth was back again the next day and Alois had the pleasure of watching his friend completely break her heart.

Sadistic yes, but Alois had warned her and Alois had his own reasons for enjoying Elizabeth's pain and sorrow. In his defense, he had warned the blond female that a relationship with his roommate would end badly for her. It wasn't his fault if she didn't listen and was blinded by fake love.

Now she was stuck in this coding class; a class that she never wanted to take and one that she didn't even need for her major. But at the time, it was the same class as her beloved boyfriend; now ex-boyfriend and she had wanted to spend every possible moment with him. Even if that meant wasting money to take a class that she didn't need.

But it was too late to drop the class for a full refund and she was now stuck with the class. Alois chuckled at the thought, knowing that Elizabeth had gotten herself in too deep and hadn't bothered to think about the consequences of her actions. Her whole class schedule had revolved around his friend and if Elizabeth didn't pass the class with at least a B, her mother would be disappointed.

He hummed silently to himself as he flipped another page in his notebook and continued to copy the notes down. Sometimes the best lessons learned in life were those learned the hard way and Alois took great delight in watching Elizabeth suffer and struggle through a class that she didn't need.

And while his own situation was still grim and his future looked dull, Alois didn't have a mother or father to impress. It was a blessing in disguise in Alois's opinion and the only person he really had to impress was his sister. And Hannah loved him no matter what happened; through all the good and bad she would be there for him.

Elizabeth shifted in her chair and Alois glanced at her again, feeling her questioning gaze but he ignored her in favor of focusing on the last chain of commands. He couldn't be bothered to answer any of her questions if they were all going to be about his friend. It was something he wasn't in the mood to talk about and he pulled out his phone to keep Elizabeth from talking to him.

He looked down at his phone, hoping to see a message from his sister, but his screen was blank, save for the time and date. He should've known that Hannah wouldn't be able to answer right away. She had a meeting today and the chance of her answering his text message was slim, but it was still a small hope.

Pushing a strand of blond hair out of his face, Alois tucked the phone away and went back to his notebook. The professor had added a few more lines on the board and Alois grumbled as he finished writing the code down. It was long and complicated, not something he was looking forward to coding by hand. It would be much easier to use the program that coded for them, but for the first half of the semester, they were required to code by hand. Which was stupid in Alois's opinion but he wasn't the teacher.

Finally, the professor moved away from the board and capped the marker. The entire class let out a sigh of relief, knowing that nothing more would be added to the long and complicated code. The marker tapped against the board and the professor glanced around the classroom. "That's all for today. Make sure you understand this code and read over chapter three for the quiz next week." He paused to glance over the code again. "All of this will be included on the quiz and you'll be required to write out a similar one on the computer. See you next class."

Chairs squeaked and groaned as students stood up and Alois glanced around the person in front of him so he could finish writing out the last line of code. It was important and without it, the entire layout of the page would look wrong and the page would fail. He didn't blame his classmates for wanting to leave the class right away and Alois quickly finished his notes so he could join them.

It didn't take long to finish writing the last line down and with a sigh; Alois closed his notebook and shoved it into his backpack. It was his last class of the day and he wanted to do nothing more than go home and sleep away the rest of the afternoon. But such a thing wasn't possible and with a silent curse, he stood up and made his way out of the classroom.

The hallways were crowded with other students as they streamed out of the classrooms and moved to the flight of steps that led to the first floor. There were only a few minutes of passing before the next hour of classes started up again and when classes were back to back, it was a rush to make it across campus.

Alois was lucky in that sense and had been able to plan his classes so that the buildings were close together. And as much as he hated early morning classes, they still gave him plenty of time to work his job in the afternoon and that was something he couldn't complain about. Money was already tight and without his job, it would only make things harder.

He paused to look at a bulletin board, where flyers were posted broadcasting internships for the summer months. They were quickly dismissed, as none of them were something he could afford to take at the moment and without another glance, Alois strolled down the hallways. They were empty now that most of the students had already left for their other classes and Alois took his time as he moved down the steps to the first floor.

Bright sunlight streamed through the windows of the McCombs School of Business building and Alois squinted as he made his way to the front doors. Outside, cars rushed by, hoping to beat the traffic light at the top of the hill and one vehicle rolled by with a deep, pulsing bass that vibrated the glass. It was gone by the time Alois made it to the entrance and he pushed open the front doors, letting the wind brush over him. Cold air nipped at his face and for a second, Alois scowled at the sun for creating a false sense of warmth before he stepped outside into the cold weather.

It was cold by Texas standards and Alois pulled the jacket around his body tighter. The wind gusted around him before it settled down again as Alois started walking. Under normal circumstances, Alois would be heading home to his apartment about five miles from the campus. But his life was anything but normal right now.

Too much had happened in the last five years for his life to be considered normal. And Alois doubted that it would ever become normal and stable again. And not for the first time, he cursed the person behind his current misery.

Ciel Phantomhive.

They had grown up together, and Alois had known Ciel since they were both five, only a month separating them and making Alois the older of the two. They had first met in kindergarten and it was hard to hate someone at that age, especially when they were your first and only friend. At that age, Ciel had been energetic and eager to smile, always wanting to play games. It was a time when the future didn't matter and you could be whatever you wanted to be when you grew up.

The cheerful attitude had confused Alois the first time he met Ciel and for the first month of school, Alois had simply watched Ciel from afar. It was something he couldn't understand, as his own personality seemed to be the complete opposite from Ciel's. But something about the happy smile seemed to draw Alois in. He wanted to know what made Ciel tick and wanted that smile all for himself.

So Alois had approached Ciel with a smile of his own. He had every intention of capturing Ciel for himself, even if it meant acting happy and cheerful; no matter how much he disliked it. The act worked though and Alois found himself sitting next to Ciel at lunchtime that day and the days that followed. But Alois had quickly learned that he would always have to act that way, as Ciel had told him early on that he didn't like mean people.

They became fast friends due to Alois's two-faced personalities and Alois found it easier to keep his cheerful façade around Ciel compared to others. Only Ciel was allowed to see that side of him. And once Alois was away from Ciel, his true personality came back out and his vindictive nature once more took over.

But time changes everything as it moves forward and Ciel was no exception. The once wide and cheerful smile dimmed, replaced by a small frown and equally cold blue eyes. And the only type of smile that spread across Ciel's lips was cruel smirks whenever Ciel triumphed over something or someone.

It was a change that took Alois by surprise at first, considering how innocent and naïve Ciel had been when he was a child. But it was also something that he took in stride and he found himself drawn to Ciel even more. The cruel and harsh personality that came from Ciel was refreshing and similar; close to how Alois like to act when he was away from Ciel.

Ciel's new personality drew him in even more, coaxing and pulling him in until Alois didn't know what was truth or what was a lie. At times, he forgot how Ciel could really act until the harsh personality struck, catching Alois off guard.

But he was so far lost in his devotion to Ciel that it didn't bother him and he didn't realize that Ciel was also messing with him until it was too late. By then, he was already in too deep to let such a thing hurt him and the thought of not having Ciel as a friend was something his mind refused to wrap around.

That had been years ago though and it was something that Alois had learned to accept and deal with. Now though, things were different and Ciel was currently the bane of his existence and Alois hated Ciel. Or at least he tried to. After all, it was Ciel who had helped him through school after having to take a few months off from schooling due to his parents and brother's death.

The time off from school almost made Alois fail the grade but Ciel was always there to help him bring his grades up. But once they hit high school, Alois's luck had taken a turn for the worse when the police claimed that Hannah had been behind the murder of their parents.

In the span of one night, Alois's world had turned upside down once more. With his sister in prison and under conviction, Alois was left without a legal guardian and was considered too young to take care of himself.

Ciel, in true best friend fashion had stepped up and offered Alois a place to stay at his large estate with his parents. At the time, Alois had never questioned Ciel's actions, thinking that Ciel was just acting like a friend.

But when that friend came from a family of wealthy, cutthroat businessmen, there's always a catch. And Alois ended up finding that out the hard way and was quick to learn that nothing in life was free.

Alois scoffed at the thought as he continued to walk across campus. Lunchtime traffic was heavy on the crowded streets as he rounded a corner and the large football stadium loomed before him. He regarded it silently before continuing to walk again. He was supposed to meet Ciel at the universities recreation center after their programing class and Ciel would give him grief if he were late.

It was part of the long list of responsibilities that Alois had to carry out in order to pay off an ever-growing debt to Ciel. In a simple sense, Ciel owned Alois and Alois was nothing more than a servant, forced to do Ciel's bidding. The thought didn't sit well with Alois and he grumbled under his breath about the unfairness of it all.

Alois's debt was long and deep. Ciel had put him up for three and a half years of high school and was also currently funding his tuition to the University of Texas. The cost of tuition alone was enough to make Alois cry and only added years to his servitude to Ciel.

And at the rate things were continuing at, there was no chance in hell that Alois would ever be free again. Any and all money he currently earned at his part time job went to paying for his rent and food, insuring that that was one last favor Alois didn't have to pay to Ciel.

The one saving grace was that Ciel wasn't adding interest to Alois's overwhelming debt. At least not yet and Alois could only hope that it stayed that way. As it was now, Alois's best choice for life was to work hard at his classes and get a well-paying job that would help pay off his debt quicker. Because convincing Ciel to drop such a burden was impossible.

The warmer air of the recreation center rolled over his body as Alois stepped inside the building, pulling him from his thoughts. He pulled out his student ID card and gave it to the person at the front desk so he could gain access to the deeper parts of the building. With a quick swipe of the card, Alois was let in and he shifted his bag on his shoulder. He had forty minutes until he had to be at work and it would take at least twenty minutes to fight through Austin traffic.

With one last sigh, Alois trudged off to find Ciel, silently fuming at himself for putting up with everything. Because even though Ciel was putting him through hell, Ciel was still his best friend. And Ciel was still his biggest crush.

Alois groaned and felt like banging his head against the nearest wall. His life was so fucked up.

* * *

Heavy breaths escaped the masked face while the sound of fencing sabre's clacked against each other. Two white figures circled each other, each looking to find an opening to score a point on the other. The shorter one lunged and then feinted at the last moment, the tip of his fencing sword poking the other person's chest.

"Point!" someone called from the side as the two figures set themselves up again. The masked faces regarded each other, hiding their true expressions under the wire. Intense focus sparked between the two, each ignoring the small crowd that had gathered to watch the fights that were taking place in the gym area.

A foot was placed forward carefully before the sabre's clashed again, the light clicking sound filling the gym once more. The noise joined the rest of matches taking place and was soon blended together with the rest, making it impossible to separate the matches from one another.

The epee pushed forward, poking into a padded chest and the nearby referee called out the point once more. The male next to the referee glanced at his watch and approached the two fencers. "That's it for today. But we'll practice again on Thursday. Same time and place."

The masks were removed and the two figures gave a small bow to each other before turning to gather their equipment. Damp black locks were pushed out of a sweaty face and blue eyes glanced around the court, looking for a splash of blond colored hair.

A small grunt of annoyance left Ciel's mouth as he wiped off his face with a towel. Alois hadn't shown up yet and Ciel could only hope that the other male hadn't fallen asleep in class like he used to do in high school. If he had, then Ciel wouldn't get the notes for that day.

It was Alois's job to sit in the class, take notes, and get the handouts so Ciel could continue to come to fencing practice. Normally, Ciel would be sitting in class and taking the notes himself, as he didn't trust Alois to take the best notes in the world. But the class conflicted with practice and it was something Ciel didn't want to miss.

School was important, as was good grades, but employers also looked at other, outside activities on applicant's resumes. Vincent had drilled that into his mind ever since Ciel had been a child and fencing was by far Ciel's favorite extracurricular activity.

So when Ciel's class interfered with certain days of fencing practice, Ciel found a way around the problem. Even though Alois's note taking skills weren't the best, they were still good enough to get by. And after all, Alois was learning new skills as well, seeing as he wasn't even signed up to take the class.

Normally, Alois would be getting ready for work at that time instead of sitting in a class that he wasn't even taking. But it was all due to the debt that Alois owed to Ciel that had him sitting there and Ciel couldn't bring himself to feel bad about using Alois that way. Alois was his pawn to use anyway he saw fit and for now, it was to sit in class and take notes instead of enjoying his own free time. Because as Ciel saw it, with Alois owing such a large debt, all of that free time belonged to Ciel anyway.

The towel was tossed back into his gym bag and Ciel glanced around again. His eyes finally settled on the blond haired male and Ciel turned back around to his bag so he could pack his sabre and padded clothes. He wanted to take a shower but the thought of using the gyms showers compared to his bathroom at home was less than appealing.

Lifting the bag to his shoulder, Ciel crossed the gym floor and came to a stop before Alois. "I'm going to change real quick. Hold my fencing bag for me and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I have to be at work soon, Ciel," Alois said, sending a subtle plea to Ciel to hurry.

Ciel looked unconcerned and shrugged slightly. "You'll be fine."

The bag was passed off to Alois and Ciel walked away without another word, wanting to get the sweaty clothes off his body. Alois would still be there, waiting for him no matter how long it took. Because he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Ciel chuckled at the thought. There had been a time when Alois thought he could live on his own. But after two months of struggling to pay for rent and food on a meager fifteen-hour part time job, Alois had been forced to come back with his tail tucked between his legs. His grades and health had suffered dramatically as well and it had taken a few weeks of intense tutoring to get Alois back up to speed in his classes.

Ciel's lip curled as he peeled the sweaty clothes from his equally sweaty body. Parts of his body were already starting to cool down, leaving his skin chilled even though his body temperature was still hot. For a moment, Ciel considered a fast shower, anything to rinse off the sweat before his cleaner clothes were put back on his body.

Finally, Ciel grunted and pulled off the rest of his clothes. He would shower at home where he could actually enjoy the warm water. The sweaty clothes were stuffed into his locker and sweats were pulled out. Within minutes, he was dressed and heading out of the locker room.

His eyes fell on Alois again and Ciel silently let out a sigh, pleased to see the other male standing there still. A small part of Ciel worried that Alois would one day ignore his orders after putting up with them for so long. In a way, the only thing really keeping Alois tied to Ciel was the fact that Hannah was still under police watch.

She had been held in prison for almost three years, but new evidence had been brought to light a year ago. It was enough to release her from prison, but she was under house arrest until the new case was rebuilt and could be brought before a judge again. The courts wouldn't let Alois live with his sister due to her past history and as such, Alois was still staying with Ciel.

"Let's go," Ciel said to Alois as he approached the other male and watched as Alois fumbled to shove his phone into his pocket. He started to walk and listened as Alois hurried after him.

A small frown settled on Ciel's face as he remembered that today was one of many meetings Hannah had with her lawyer regarding the case. And Ciel knew that as soon as Hannah was free of charges and proved innocent, she would take Alois back without hesitation. The woman adored her younger brother and would work herself to the bone in order to pay off the debt.

And with the two of them working together, the massive debt that Alois had accrued would vanish quicker than Ciel was comfortable with. The only thing keeping that from happening was the long process of the courts and the lawyer fees.

The money that was inherited by Alois upon his parent's death was still under lock and key until he was twenty-five years old. And all the money that Hannah had inherited was gone due to the lawyer fees.

The only thing paying those fees was the money that Ciel gave to Alois, adding more to the debt. And that was one fee that Ciel wasn't generous in handing out. The longer it took the courts to declare Hannah innocent, the better. As it meant that Alois would be under Ciel's thumb longer.

And having that kind of control over another person was a heeding feeling that Ciel didn't want to relinquish just yet.

Ciel glanced back at Alois as they made their way to the bus stop. A quick look at his watch showed that it would be there any minute and they stopped at the sign.

"How was class?" Ciel asked as looked down the road for the approaching bus.

Alois winced. "Boring, but I still have all the notes from it. We learned how to code in CSS today and the professor said that it was going to be required for our final project." Light blue eyes darted to the side to asses Ciel. "Do you have any plans for our project yet?"

Ciel snorted. "You say 'our project' like you're taking the class. Remember that you're there only to take notes and collect the handouts." He fell silent as the bus approached them and came to a stop. Without a word, Ciel climbed onto the bus and found a vacant seat while Alois trailed behind him.

The bus lurched forward and Alois stumbled into the seat next to him, looking slightly upset. "I could still take the class if I wanted too," he said softly. "The material is interesting and the class can be used for my major."

Darker blue eyes slid to the side and calmly observed Alois. "You're already taking fifteen hours this semester and you want to add another three hours to that?" Ciel's head tilted to the side to rest against the cool window. "And I don't think I need to remind you how you would be paying for that class."

Alois's hands curled into fists and he shook briefly with anger. "I'm sure you would find a way to remind me whether or not I took the class anyway." His lip curled in disgust. "You find ways to remind me every day already. What more harm could this class do to me?" He snapped.

Ciel turned to look fully at Alois. "You didn't have to go to college after high school. You didn't have to follow me to UT," he stated and raised an eyebrow. This was an ongoing debate between them and was one that never moved forward. "You could've gone to a community college back home or accepted one of the scholarships offered to you at other colleges. But you didn't, so you can't blame me for your choices."

Alois's eyes narrowed but he didn't say a word. He knew that he could've accepted another college and the scholarships that came with it. It would've helped to ease the debt and in theory, a business degree was still a business degree, no matter where it came from. But even knowing that, Alois had still decided to follow Ciel to UT.

Alois's logic had been simple. A business degree from UT would be more likely to get him a better, higher paying job than one at a local college. And that's what Alois had told Ciel when Ciel had asked why. And it was the truth, or at least as much of the truth that Alois wanted to tell Ciel.

He could never tell Ciel that there had been a strong urge pushing him to go to UT. One that whispered to him at night, urging him to pick The University of Texas over the others, with the promise that everything would be better if he did. Because telling Ciel such a thing would make Ciel believe that he was crazy and then Ciel would tease him for believing in fairies again.

"Our stop is next," Ciel spoke up, pulling Alois from his thoughts. Ciel grabbed his bag and stood up as the bus came to a stop. Wind gusted into the large vehicle as the doors opened and they stepped out.

Silence settled around them as it usually did after such a debate but Ciel paid no mind to it. Eventually, Alois would come to his senses and start talking again. There was no need for Ciel to start a conversation just to break the silence.

Four flights of steps led up to their shared apartment and Ciel unlocked the door and dropped his fencing bag on the ground after toeing his shoes off. "Do we have anything to eat?" He asked and padded to the kitchen.

Alois shrugged and headed to the opposite direction. "I don't have time for lunch. I need to get to work."

Ciel waved his hand. "Of course. Have fun playing secretary and doing paperwork today." He reached into the fridge to grab a small container of pasta and chicken, opening the lid enough to sniff the contents inside. Deeming them still edible, he set the container on the counter and continued to look around for something else.

After grabbing the carton of milk and a few slices of bread, he turned back around and started to spoon the noodles into a bowl. Ciel glanced up as Alois's door shut and looked at him as Alois entered the dining room, wearing a pink and white tie. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's Valentine's Day," Alois stated. "They wanted us to wear something for the day."

Ciel snorted. "You could've picked a red tie at least." The bowl of food was placed in the microwave and Ciel turned back around to look at Alois. "Something on your mind?" He asked, seeing as Alois was still standing on the other side of the kitchen countertop.

"It's Valentine's Day," Alois repeated and looked at Ciel expectantly.

Ciel blinked and leaned against the countertop. "And?" He questioned. "Surely you weren't expecting me to give you a box of chocolates."

Alois shifted. "Not really. But what if it was the other way around?" He laced his fingers together behind his back. "I know you like sweets."

For a second, Ciel stared at Alois, trying to figure out if he was hearing the other male correctly. "I'd rather you bring me a hot guy instead of chocolates," Ciel finally said. "Or better yet, a hot, naked guy, drenched in chocolate. That would be a nice Valentine's Day gift."

Alois offered a weak chuckle. "That's something I can't do," he said and tugged on his tie. He was going to be late if he didn't leave now. "But if you're just looking for sex…" The words trailed off but Alois held Ciel's eye, wanting Ciel to know that he was serious.

Ciel's fingers twitched and the only sound in the apartment was the hum of the microwave. This wasn't the first time Alois had asked for such a thing and only on rare occasions would Ciel indulge in such offers.

The first time had been when they were in high school and they were fooling around. They had been at that age where they were curious and wanted to know what all the hype was about.

Needless to say, it had ended in a disaster and Ciel flat out refused to let Alois touch him again for almost a year. Simple touches were slapped away and it had been the first time that Ciel had become aware of Alois's feelings for him. Even now, five years later, Ciel still denied Alois whenever Alois offered to help release the sexual frustration through means of sex.

It wasn't that Alois was appalling or looked bad. Ciel was fairly certain that if Alois wasn't pinning after him, Alois would already have a boyfriend by now. But the blond haired male did nothing for Ciel. Alois wasn't what Ciel liked in his partners and their current situation made things difficult.

Ciel refused to allow himself to become attached to his current investment. Which was what Alois was; he was an investment and a source of entertainment. Nothing more and nothing less.

The timer went off behind him and Ciel blinked, the noise drawing him out of his thoughts. "No," he finally answered. "We've been through this before. You can't satisfy me that way. You know my type and you don't fit into it. Simple as that."

Brief hurt flashed across Alois's face before it vanished so fast that Ciel thought he had imagined it. He scoffed to himself, knowing that by now, Alois should already know the answer to such a question. He didn't let it bother him though and turned back around to the microwave, which was still beeping at him.

The food was pulled out and Ciel turned back around to find that Alois was still there. "Yes?"

"There's nothing else?" Alois asked. "It's a special holiday and friends are supposed to give things to each other."

Ciel scoffed before he shoved a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. "Not in this friendship," he finally stated. "We're not friends with benefits. I'm not aroused by you, end of story."

Alois smirked as he circled around the counter and pressed up against Ciel's back. "You sure?" He asked, voice low and husky. His hands circled around Ciel's chest and slowly slid up the shirt. "You can close your eyes and pretend it's someone else."

"Get off," Ciel snarled and jerked his elbow back into Alois's stomach. A low grunt left Alois's mouth but his hands left Ciel's body and Ciel let out a sigh of relief. "You're pathetic. If you're horny, then spend some time with your hand tonight or go look for someone who is willing to fuck. You won't get anything from me."

Alois growled. "Fuck you Phantomhive. With the way you act, all high and might like, you couldn't get anyone either." He moved around the table and pointed at Ciel with a slight flare that reminded Ciel of how Alois normally acted when he thought Ciel wasn't looking. "It's the same reason you're still a virgin and no one will ever date you. Because you're a cold hearted bastard."

Ciel snorted, but his hand curled around the fork tighter. "If I remember correctly, we tried and failed to have sex. Failed because a certain idiot forgot to use lube, thinking that it wouldn't matter and would make things too messy."

"You still screamed and cried out like a bitch," Alois spat, true nature finally coming to surface. No matter how hard he tried to put his best self forward in front of the person he wanted the most, his real personality sometimes crept back. It was foolish and Alois hated himself for acting in such a way, but then again, people always said that love could make even the smartest of people act like fools.

Ciel shot to his feet. "Because it hurt like hell!" He growled. "If you want to have sex tonight, how about you bottom and I'll shove some dried stick up your ass."

Alois scoffed and flounced over to his shoes. "I'll pass. But only because I'd rather be the one pounding your tight ass instead of the other way around." His shoes were slipped on and Alois stuck out his tongue. "One of these days you'll realize how badly you want me and by then it'll be too late. And you'll be left alone and wanting me while I'm off having fun without you."

The door opened and Alois left the apartment, hips swaying back and forth, as though he were trying to tempt Ciel. The action only made Ciel frown even more as the door slammed shut behind Alois, leaving him in the silence of the apartment. Ciel looked down at his meal and pushed the bowl away with disgust.

"He thinks too highly of himself," Ciel muttered. "As though I would stoop that low for such a foul creature." The food was ignored, his appetite gone due to the fight and Ciel walked out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face.

Alois's angry blue eyes flashed through his mind as Ciel settled down on the couch and Ciel smirked slightly. "Idiot," he muttered lowly and turned on the television as his lips curled even more. He knew about Alois's duel personality, how he only acted nice in front of Ciel to stay in his good graces and it only made things even more humorous for Ciel. He had Alois so twisted and confused that he doubted Alois even knew who he really was or what he wanted anymore. Alois was completely dependent and submissive to him.

Ciel chuckled darkly. That's how it was meant to be.

* * *

Alois glared at his reflection as he approached the twin glass doors that led to his work. It did nothing but glare back at him and Alois finally glanced away from it, knowing that it was pointless to take his anger out on such a thing. Anger and embarrassment churned in his stomach and for a moment, Alois felt as though he was going to be sick.

It was a familiar feeling, one that he got whenever he had a fight with Ciel and he never knew who to hate more. Ciel or himself. He hated Ciel for putting him in such a position, but Alois hated himself just as much for allowing himself to be treated in such a way. And to add irony to the whole situation, Alois still wanted Ciel.

Scowling at the thoughts, Alois pushed open the door and walked inside. Warm air brushed over his body and the familiar scent of spice filled his nose as he moved through the foyer of the building. It was a lingering scent and told Alois that his fellow co-worker was working the front desk today with him. No doubt the man had been working all day and Alois could just imagine Grell practically wiggling in his seat, waiting for him to arrive.

He nodded at the security man that sat near the front of the foyer behind a small desk. He was given an annoyed look for his efforts but then again, the man had always been a grouch. Without another word, Alois continued to walk through the large lobby until he reached a marble reception desk near the back of the lobby.

There was movement behind the desk, a head of red hair barely visible over the marble surface confirmed Alois's suspicions as he stopped in front of the large piece of furniture. Soft humming of a nearby radio caught Alois's attention and he sighed before shaking his head.

"You're a helpless romantic fool, Grell," he stated and tapped his fingers on the desks surface.

Grell jumped and his head snapped up, only to connect with the underside of the desk. He whined low and clutched his head before his eyes swung up to look at Alois. "My blond cherub," he exclaimed happily and jumped to his feet. Long hair swished back and forth as Grell danced over to the nearby chair and plopped down into it. "How are you on this romantic, lover's day?"

Alois scoffed. "Only you would think that Valentine's Day is a good holiday. And you don't even have a significant other to spend it with." He circled around the desk and dropped his bag on the ground.

Wide eyes stared at Alois. "What's the matter with Valentine's Day?" He asked. "You get to give chocolates, stuffed animals, and other not so innocent gifts to that person you've admired from afar."

"Please tell me that you didn't send sex toys to someone you're not even dating," Alois said flatly.

"What makes you think I would do something like that?" Grell asked and cocked his head to the side, trying to look innocent.

Alois shook his head and he logged into his computer, using his swipe card to gain access to the network. "Because you're Grell," he stated and typed in his password. "It's something that you would do, even if the other person finds it creepy."

Grell pouted. "You're no fun, Alois. And you're supposed to be my cherub; my blond angel of love." He leaned forward. "I'm guessing things didn't go all that well with your crush? You're rather grumpy today. Even more so than normal."

A deep scowl settled on Alois's face. "He's a bastard. There's no other word that can describe him. No matter what I do, he still won't accept my advances." His hand curled into a fist and Alois punched the desk in anger. "I was his first friend and I've been by his side, even after all the hell he put me through."

Tsk-ing, Grell scooted the chair closer to Alois. "It is heart breaking to see you like this, especially when you're so close, yet so far from him." He shook his head. "One of these days, he'll open his eyes and realize what he had, only to find out that you're gone. Such is the tragic story of most romance stories, until they end with a happy ever after. You'll get yours one day though, for your love is strong."

"You've been reading romance novels again, Grell," Alois said, calling Grell out on his not so secret favorite past time. "You know that all those stories are phony. They're made for women who want to believe in the fantasy of a happy ending, when we all know that such a thing never happens in real life."

Grell recoiled slightly from Alois. "You're so cruel, Alois. You just love shooting my hopes and dreams down without a care in the world." He shivered and rubbed at his arms in a mock attempt to warm himself up.

Alois turned to Grell and smirked. "You forget Grell; I'm not a cheerful and happy person unless I'm inflicting pain on someone else." He turned away from Grell and focused on his computer. "Only Ciel is allowed to see the side of me that's not cruel," Alois mused softly.

"That's sweet and all," Grell started and unwrapped a piece of chocolate candy that sat in a bowl. He popped it in his mouth and let the rich taste fill his mouth. "But maybe that's part of your problem. Your whole relationship is based on a lie. Ciel thinks that you're a cheerful and happy person most of the time; he doesn't know your true personality. Maybe if he did, he'd find you more appealing."

Pale blue eyes blinked before Alois turned to look at Grell. "Ciel doesn't like mean people," he stated, repeating the words that Ciel had spoken to him years ago when they were kids. Ciel was a contradiction that way, always the cruel one himself, but never letting others be cruel to him. But it was that same contradiction that drew Alois in.

And then there was the fact that Alois didn't know how Ciel would react to such a drastic change. Their whole friendship was based on a lie and if Ciel were to discover that, he could very well push Alois away. Ciel didn't handle betrayal well, that much Alois knew and he couldn't imagine what would happen to their friendship. If there was one thing Alois feared the most, it was having Ciel completely dismiss him, telling him that he never wanted to see the other male again.

If that happened, Alois would truly be lost and in over his head. Even if Ciel never wanted to see Alois again, the debt would still remain but he wouldn't have Ciel anymore. And Alois would rather have the debt and Ciel, than have the debt and not Ciel. Even after all the years, the same desire and urge to possess Ciel's smile from when they were kids was still there.

"I can't bring myself to do that," Alois finally said. "It would force Ciel away and I couldn't bear for that to happen. I want him but can't have him. He's responsible for my current suffering, but I still desire him."

A small giggle left Grell's mouth and he flicked a piece of hair behind his ear. "You're so cute Alois; I just want to pinch your cheeks. You're so much in love with him and he doesn't even see you as anything other than an investment. It's something movies are made out of." He leaned his head against his hand. "But for all that you want him; you still yearn to break him. Don't you, my little cherub?"

Alois's eyes slid to the side and he glanced at Grell as a small smirk formed on his lips. "Wouldn't you wish to do the same thing?" He asked. "I've been by his side for years now and I've only gone from a friend to an investment. Since the day we met, it's the only thing that I've wanted from him. To possess and break him."

"Were you two ever friends?" Grell questioned and shifted in his chair. "It seems to me as though the only thing that holds you two together is using each other."

A chuckle left Alois's throat. "I'm not sure anymore," he answered honestly. "We've hurt each so much that it's hard to tell where everything starts and finishes."

Grell grunted. "You two are just as interesting as a daytime soap opera," he stated and turned back to his computer as someone entered the building.

"You enjoy it," Alois commented as the visitor approached the front desk. A badge declaring them a guest swung back and forth on a lanyard and Alois forced a smile for the customer. This was the part of his job that he hated, having to deal with everyone that came into the building. It meant that he had to act somewhat civil for them or else he could end up losing his job. And Alois's wasn't in the mood to lose his job when he had worked so hard to earn the spot in the first place.

It paid above minimum wage and was close to his apartment, making it an ideal job for Alois. While Ciel often mocked him, saying that working in the lobby would be the closest Alois would ever get to an office job, Alois was rather happy he didn't have to work upstairs in the tiny cubicles. The men and women that worked there looked miserable and were always loaded down with binders as they left the office for the day. For now, he was content with answering the phone and directing people to the correct elevator. It paid the bills and helped to pay off a little of the debt, and that was all Alois cared for.

He waited patiently for the man to sign the guest book and then wrote down his driver licenses number before passing the ledger off to Grell. The man looked nervous and was probably here for a job interview with one of the many bosses that ran the floors above Alois. He tried to avoid them as much as possible, especially the head boss who controlled the whole company. "You're looking for floor eight," Alois told the man and led him to the correct elevator shaft. "Once you reach the floor, go straight down the hall and take a left. You can't miss it."

The man nodded his thanks and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed behind him with a soft ding and Alois groaned lowly as he turned back around and headed to the desk. "He looked like he was about to pee his pants," he commented and sat down in the chair again.

Grell grinned. "You looked that way when you first came in here to interview for your job," he stated and reached for another piece of chocolate. The shiny wrapper was undone and the candy was tossed into Grell's mouth, the redhead happily munching on it. "But he won't get the job."

Alois cocked his head. "Why do you say that?" He asked curiously and logged in the information before he placed the guest book inside a drawer.

"He doesn't have glasses," Grell commented and pointed to the ones that perched on his nose.

"I don't have glasses," Alois stated. "I'm the only one in this whole building who doesn't wear glasses, did you know that?"

Grell smirked. "You were a special case. We had to make an exception for you."

"Thanks," Alois muttered and turned back to his computer. Moments passed as he typed in the numbers and with each passing moment, he could feel Grell's stare weighing heavier and heavier until he finally turned away from the computer with a low growl. "Can I help you with something?" He snapped, feeling his eyebrow twitch.

Grell nodded. "You can actually." He placed a finger on his cheek in thought. "You see, I was thinking about this while you were helping the guest and I have a proposal."

"No," Alois said flatly, not wanting to accept any idea that was running through Grell's head. "Whatever it is, I don't want to know."

A grunt left Grell's mouth. "I think you do. Especially if it'll help you." He pushed the chair over closer to Alois and smirked. "Have I ever told you about the guy that I'm pining after?"

Alois rolled his eyes and jostled Grell's chair in an attempt to get free. "Only a hundred times; some loser that you call Bassy. What the hell kind of name is Bassy?"

"It's a good name," Grell said, pouting slightly before waving the comment aside. "Whatever his name may be, he's handsome, that much I can say. But he also has a boyfriend; sad for me but good for you."

A golden eyebrow arched slightly. "How is that good for me?" He asked and finally managed to shove Grell away. The chair rolled back enough to give Alois more breathing room and he glared at Grell for acting so childish.

Grell's eyes danced dangerously. "Whoever said that you had to be the cruel one to Ciel?" He stated. "Imagine if it was someone else who was shooting Ciel down; doing to him what he does to you, while you watch and smirk from the sidelines."

Alois froze and slowly turned to focus on Grell, unsure if he was hearing things correctly or not. It was brilliant, what Grell suggested, but at the same time, Alois could already pick out several flaws. "And how do you suggest that I get said man to come see Ciel or vice versa?" He asked. "Do you have his number that I can call up and ask 'hey, I'm planning on messing with my friend's heart but I need you; think you can help?' Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well."

Waving a hand, Grell brushed the comment aside. "Does my cherub have no faith in me at all?" He questioned, voice pitched in mock hurt. "I have a plan that covers any and all problems. All you have to do is suggest one little thing to Ciel and the rest of the pieces will fall into play."

Alois eyed Grell, uncertainty coloring his eyes. It was tempting to take the offer and see Ciel suffer, to make him feel all the pain that Alois had felt over the past few years. But there was still something that tickled his mind and made him hesitate. These types of things always backfired somehow and Alois didn't want to have everything fall back on him. "Why are you helping me?" He inquired. "It's not as though you gain anything from it."

Grell smirked and winked at Alois. "You'll be in a better mood at seeing Ciel suffer, which makes my day easier. And if you two actually hook up, you'll always be in a good mood because all that sexual tension will be a thing of the past." His lips twitched. "Not to mention, I'll get to hear all the juicy stories that will come from this. It'll be better than romance books and have an actual, real world ending."

"That's it?" Alois asked. "You're not going to ask for money or threaten me with blackmail in the future?"

A small laugh left Grell's mouth and his shoulders shook with mirth. "That's rich," he stated and adjusted his glasses so he could wipe away a tear. "Money's no problem, so you don't have to worry about that. But if you must know, I also have my own, private reasons; none of which though, will affect your relationship with Ciel."

Alois grunted, not happy with the answer. But Grell had no reason to blackmail him and Alois seriously doubted that Ciel would believe Grell even if Grell did try to blackmail him. "Fine," he stated and waved a hand at Grell, telling him to continue. "Tell me your brilliant plan."

Grell sat up a little bit straighter and straightened his glasses. "The guy that I'm after, Bassy, is very loyal to his boyfriend, Claude. They've known each other for years and have been dating for about three. There's no way that he'd leave Claude if Ciel tried flirting with him." He paused and tapped his fingers on the marble surface. "But the thing that's going to make him irresistible to little Ciel, is that Bassy's a cowboy."

There was a pause, in which Alois could only stare at Grell, a look of disbelief on his face. "A cowboy?" He repeated. "A fucking, cowboy. With the whole ranch, cows, and a horse?"

"Everything," Grell answered. "He raises and breeds cattle and also performs in the rodeos."

"As a rodeo clown?" Alois asked, snorting slightly.

Grell shook his head. "He competes in several things. Cutting, roping, and team roping with Claude; that's how they met in the first place." He leaned forward slightly and smirked. "Now, imagine what happens when little Ciel sees Bassy. A handsome, Texas cowboy, working the animals and showing off a little muscle. He'll want him, but Bassy will turn him down in a heartbeat and there's nothing in the world that Ciel can do to make him say yes. Short of rape of course, but Bassy is rather good at avoiding that sort of thing."

Blue eyes stared at Grell, noting the pout that had formed on the redhead's face. "You tried that, didn't you?"

"No," Grell answered quickly and wiggled in his chair.

Alois shook his head and leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows. If Alois wasn't such a cruel person, he'd pity Ciel for what they were suggesting to do to him. Only a few people knew that Ciel had grown up with country music and rode horses when he was younger. Alois was one of them and he knew that a sexy cowboy would be something Ciel wouldn't be able to pass up. It was as though this Bassy person was made especially for Ciel.

A brief wave of jealousy flared up in Alois before it was crushed. There was nothing to worry about. If he was as loyal to his boyfriend as Grell said he was, then he wouldn't cave to Ciel. And that would just kill Alois, to see something that he couldn't have. It would drive him insane.

"So how do you suggest that they meet?" He questioned, trying to work out the kinks in Grell's plan. "A cowboy isn't just going to come down to Austin and walk into a business class. And I doubt he's going to be riding in the rodeo that's in San Antonio right now." A scowl formed on Alois's lips.

He had complained to Hannah about Ciel throughout the winter break during one of the few times that he was allowed to stay with her. She was upset of course; he was her little brother, and swore that she would help anyway she could. A few weeks later in January, he received a text from Hannah, saying that he should take Ciel to the rodeo, as it was something friends could do, but was also romantic without seeming like it.

Alois had dismissed the idea right away. He didn't like events such as that and there was no way he would be caught at one in an attempt to woo Ciel. Not when there were other and better ideas. But Hannah was persistent and finally, Alois had lied and said that he would take Ciel, just to make her stay silent on the subject.

Grell laughed, pulling Alois from his thoughts. "What makes you think that? Claude and Bassy are top rated in the country for their team roping. This is a perfect place for them to showcase their skills and talk with buyers." He smiled. "And I know for a fact that he's there and performing."

"You know this how?" Alois asked, a smirk crossing his face.

Grell glanced at Alois. "I might've gone to see Bassy perform last weekend when the rodeo opened." He closed his eyes and sighed. "And may I just say that he looked pretty damn good in that black hat and leather chaps. Hugged his ass just right."

Alois stared at Grell again. "You're a stalker, you know that?"

Grell sulked. "I am not. I'm a trained people watcher, certified by the University of Texas." He held his fingers up in the traditional UT style. "Hook 'em horns!"

"Please don't," Alois mumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're an embarrassment to the school.

"All that aside," Grell said, trying to get Alois back on track. "Ciel will want Bassy; I have no doubt in that. All you have to do is get little Ciel down to San Antonio and nature will work its course."

A small hum left Alois and he leaned back in thought. No matter how he looked at it, there wasn't a flaw in the plan and it was rather simple. Ciel would see the cowboy, lust after him, only to find out that he couldn't have him. Short and simple. Cruel yes, but there was only so much that Alois could take before he snapped and this plan ensured that he wouldn't be the one acting mean to Ciel. It was a win-win for him.

"Do you have any ideas for convincing him?" Alois asked.

Grell nodded and reached into his bag. "I have just the thing. Last month I found a flyer advertising the rodeo." He pulled out a binder and flipped open the cover. "I'll lend this to you, but I want it back. It's a good picture of my Bassy."

He passed a flyer over to Alois, who rolled his eyes at Grell's actions before he looked down at the picture. Piercing red eyes looked back at him from the glossy image and Alois felt his lips curl into a smirk. Black hair blended into an equally black cowboy hat and dark red eyes were narrowed in concentration. A rope was gripped between white teeth and the words 'Let's Rodeo, San Antonio!' stretched out across the top of the page.

Alois's eyes trailed down the flyer, taking in the white words that spelled out a name and his smirk grew. This would work and Alois found that he would be able to stomach the rodeo for a day if it brought Ciel to his knees. There was no way this plan would fail. "Sebastian Michaelis," he murmured. "You will do nicely. Thank you for volunteering."


	2. In the morning: II

As a rule: revenge is a poison meant for others, which we end up swallowing ourselves 

* * *

It was still dark outside and the air was cold without the sun to warm it up. A small amount of frost was still on the windshield but it would melt away once the car finished warming up. Alois shivered and wrapped his hands around the mug of coffee that he had just made before looking up the stairwell that led to their apartment.

Ciel wasn't a morning person and it had taken a lot of convincing before Ciel had agreed to this mini road trip. However, Alois knew that the arguing was only for show and that Ciel really didn't mind going to the rodeo. Ciel had a soft spot for horses and this would give him a chance to go see them, along with listening to the country music that he secretly liked. Alois shook his head; deep down Ciel was really just a southern, Texan boy who liked to act as though he had been raised in the city his whole life.

He glanced up to see Ciel coming down the steps, bundled in a heavy winter jacket. The winter months had been unusually cold this year and Ciel wasn't exactly fond of winter. The door opened and Ciel climbed in before shutting the door behind him, sealing the warmth inside the car.

"It's too damn early for this," he complained and buried himself further into the warmth of his jacket. "I don't know why I even agreed to such a thing."

"You'll have fun," Alois said quickly to reassure Ciel in case he decided to back out. Grell had been able to get tickets right on the edge of the arena and after pulling up a seating map of the AT&T center, he had pointed out the place where Sebastian would perform. It wasn't right next to him, but they would still be able to get a good view from their seats and Alois was hoping that everything went as planned.

Ciel hummed softly and closed his eyes as Alois backed the car up. Car trips always made him sleepy and with the early morning start, he would be back asleep in no time. They stopped in front of the gate and waited for it to open before Alois made his way out onto the main road.

It was a simple drive. Straight down I-35 and at the early hour on a Saturday, traffic would be light. They had plans to stop at a coffee shop for breakfast before continuing further into San Antonio and Ciel was looking forward to that stop and the doughnuts that would come from it. After that, it would be around ten and the rodeo would just be opening up to the public.

Ciel wiggled slightly in his seat and turned his face away from Alois so the older male wouldn't see his expression. It had been years since Ciel had last ridden a horse. He had stopped riding right before he entered high school, knowing that equestrian wasn't something that most people thought was interesting. And at the time, his fencing lessons were taking up most of his time, as was perfecting his grades to get into college.

He missed the large animals and was excited to see them again; to feel their soft noses and smell the scent of hay and grain in the air. It would be different though, as Ciel had ridden the English saddle and those that rode in the rodeo competed in the Western saddle. But the love for the animals was still the same and Ciel found that it was something he was craving.

After being stuck in the large city, the smells of a barn would be welcoming and was almost a reminder of home. Or at least his summer home. During most of the year, they lived in Stablewood, a county that was part of Houston. An expensive and elite community, it was known as the most expensive suburb in Houston. It was there that Ciel grew up and spent his years, riding at the local stable and doing other various activities.

It wasn't until he was ten that his parents purchased a vineyard out in the Hill Country, about four hours away from Houston. They traveled there every summer and spent the months there, enjoying the quiet of the small town where the vineyard was located. The town was rustic and small, with a population of only a thousand people. The animal population probably outnumbered the human population, but it meant that Ciel was always able to ride during the summer and enjoy the many water attractions that were offered around the area without worrying about them being crowded.

Ciel had stopped going to the Hill Country during the summer he entered high school, using the summer months instead to take classes that could count towards college credit. His mother wasn't happy that he decided not to come anymore, but his father seemed pleased with the dedication and allowed him to stay home.

Blue eyes watched the city flash by as they merged onto the highway and Ciel let his head lean against the window. It was nice to leave the city and he wondered how hard it would be to visit the vineyard during spring break instead of going back home. He grunted softly and pushed the thought from his mind. Spring break was almost a month away and right now, it was too early to be thinking that far ahead. For now, all he wanted to do was sleep so he wouldn't be tired when they reached the fairgrounds.

"Wake me up when we get to the coffee shop," he said quietly and let his eyes close. The jacket was warm around his body and with the heat coming from the vents; it didn't take long until Ciel was back asleep, leaving Alois alone in the car.

Light blue eyes slid to the side to look at Ciel before turning back to focus on the road. It was eight in the morning and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Thick clouds hid it from view though and Alois sighed slightly, hoping that this plan would work.

The day after Valentine's Day, Alois had mentioned the rodeo and was promptly shot down by Ciel. The excuse of school was brought up, but Ciel didn't push too hard to argue the facts. It was the only hint that Ciel was actually interested in it and Alois knew that he had Ciel's attention. It was just a matter of selling the rodeo and making it into something that benefited Ciel.

Grell was quick to offer his help that afternoon when Alois arrived at work and was able to get ahold of an old friend who worked at the ticket office during peak season. When Alois questioned him on such a thing, Grell had eventually admitted that it was how he was able to get prime seats to see Sebastian perform during opening week. After pleading and begging the man, Grell had managed to get the same set of tickets for Alois to the upcoming show during the weekend.

That night, when Alois broached the subject again, it was several minutes before Ciel turned the idea down. Claiming they were a gift from a co-worker, Ciel seemed to consider the idea more after Alois mentioned that he already had tickets. Throughout the night, Alois watched Ciel glance at the tickets before looking away and shaking his head no. But he could tell that Ciel was slowly caving into the urge to go.

In the end, it was Grell's flyer that had done the trick. The picture had been left in a binder that Alois often used for work but had been accidently left at the apartment that day. Halfway through the day, Alois had called Ciel, frantic for some phone numbers that were in the book and Ciel had been forced to go through the binder to give the numbers to Alois. The younger male didn't ask about the picture, but the pause that came from Ciel after he opened the binder was enough to tell Alois that Ciel had found the flyer.

Alois didn't ask about it when he came home from work, choosing instead to thank Ciel over and over again for giving him the numbers. It wasn't until dinner that Ciel had looked up from his pasta and simply said. "You're driving us down to San Antonio on Saturday morning. We'll get a hotel that night and leave in the morning."

Alois could only agree, knowing that he didn't really have a say in the matter due to the debt that hovered over him. It wasn't as though he would disagree either, seeing as it had taken quite a few strings to get everything into place. And now Alois owed Grell another poster, as the original had somehow vanished during its stay at the apartment. He had no doubt that Ciel had taken it and it was currently somewhere in the younger male's room. But Alois wasn't about to sneak into Ciel's room to confirm his suspicion. That was dangerous grounds and he had worked hard to get back on Ciel's good side after their argument on Valentine's Day.

The rest of the week had been quiet though and once Ciel had decided that they were going, he didn't bother to bring it up again. It worried Alois at times and he feared that Ciel might've changed his mind going into Friday as Ciel hadn't mentioned anything about hotel reservations or what time they were leaving the next day. Alois had been forced to worry about it during work and snapped at Grell more often than usual. He felt bad for the older man, but too much was at stake now and he'd be damned if it fell through at the last minute.

By the time he came back home, he had worked out how he was going to ask Ciel about Saturday without seeming too overzealous. If he seemed too eager, Ciel would suspect something and would be on guard. But it turned out that Alois didn't have much to worry about, as he quickly found out, because as soon as he walked into the apartment to see Ciel running around in a plaid button up shirt, he knew that they were indeed going.

It brought a smirk to his lips and Alois knew that Ciel was excited, even if the younger male wouldn't say it aloud. He could see the blue eyes shining and dancing under the soft light in the living room as the country music blared from the stereo. But everything came to a screeching halt once Ciel realized he wasn't alone. The music shut off in the blink of an eye and Ciel had vanished into his room the next second. No one was allowed to see Ciel lose his composure, especially to something as simple as a rodeo.

But today was the day they had both been waiting for, even though they both had two different reasons for looking forward to today. Alois glanced over at Ciel, noting that the younger male was passed out once more. Ciel never was a morning person and if he had the chance to sleep, he would take it. It wasn't that he was lazy, but that often times he worked himself too hard and wore his body out until it was exhausted. Alois tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in thought, scowling slightly as he changed lanes. How was it that he saw all these little things that defined Ciel, but Ciel couldn't do the same to him?

It didn't seem fair and Alois's foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. The needle moved up, passing the normal seventy on the dashboard until it was nearing ninety. The quick rush had Alois clenching the steering wheel in anger as frustration once again rushed over his body. The scenery flew by and the long stretch of highway ahead called to Alois to go even faster; as though going faster would help him run from all the problems plaguing his life now.

He sucked in a deep breath and eased his foot off the pedal, letting out a gasp of air as the car started to slow down. His body trembled with the adrenaline rush and Alois shot a quick glance at Ciel to make sure the younger male was still asleep. He let out a sigh of relief at seeing that Ciel hadn't moved an inch during the whole episode and felt his shoulders slump. It wasn't often that he let his anger over his current situation take over him like that.

Whenever the frustration did mount to such a degree, Alois always found it easier to take his anger out on some poor sap who happened to be at the right place at the wrong time. It was easier to chew someone out who happened to run into him than giving into the urge to wrap his hands around Ciel's neck. The younger male would probably never know how thin a line he walked at times.

The only thing Alois knew was that one day, Ciel would get in over his head and someone would chew him up and spit him out. And Alois wanted to be there to see it; if only to help Ciel pick up the pieces afterwards and possibly admire the person from afar. Because no matter how much Ciel pissed him off, Alois could never bring himself to do something like that in person to Ciel. Behind his back, yes. But never to his face. He cared too much for Ciel to do such a thing and it was just further proof that his life was messed up.

Pale blue eyes looked up at the exit signs stretched out over the road, making sure that they hadn't missed the exit for the coffee shop. They were still about ten minutes away from it and Alois reached over to shake Ciel awake. It would take about five minutes to wake Ciel up and the remaining five for the younger male to wake up fully.

Ciel grunted slightly and batted at the hand on his shoulder. He was warm and content in his blanket like jacket and didn't want to open his eyes to the slowly rising sun. There was something about a bright blue sky in the early morning that didn't sit well with him. It was too cheerful for an early morning hour and it bothered Ciel. Nothing should be that cheerful at that time.

"Go away," he snapped and pushed away the persistent hand. It continued to shake him and Ciel's head whipped around, eyes flashing at Alois. He glared at the older male, annoyed at being waken in such a manner.

"Good morning to you too," Alois said sarcastically. "We're almost at the coffee shop and I figured you'd want to primp yourself up before we arrived there so it doesn't look like you just woke up."

Ciel's glare increased but he didn't say a word as he ran a hand through his hair, flattening out any parts that were sticking up badly. He didn't want to go anywhere looking like he had bed hair and didn't care about his appearance. Even when he was staying at the apartment all day, he tried to make himself look halfway presentable. You never knew who would randomly drop by and Ciel would never forgive himself it he looked like trash when someone important came by.

"How much further do we have to go?" He asked, flipping the visor back up. The sun was still hidden by thick clouds and Ciel hoped that it wouldn't rain while they were at the rodeo. The weather hadn't called for it, but Texas weather was unpredictable, especially in the winter.

"To the coffee shop or the rodeo?" Alois asked, changing lanes so they could exit soon.

Ciel glanced out the window. "The rodeo," he answered. The car was already headed towards the next exit so it was easy enough to guess that the coffee shop was coming up quickly. He was anxious to get to the rodeo and see the sights. It was a nice break from school and would help to settle him for the upcoming midterms in a month or so.

"About thirty more minutes from here," Alois stated and took the exit. The shop they were looking for was right off the highway and he pulled into the semi full parking lot. It was surprising to see the place so crowded in the early morning and Alois pitied the people who had to work the morning shift.

The car came to a stop and they climbed out, Ciel stretching his legs and lifting his arms up over his head to pop his back. He glanced back at the highway before heading towards the front doors where the smell of coffee was already heavy in the air. The scent perked him up slightly and he followed Alois inside.

Pastries lined the glass display under the counter and next to it and Ciel instantly moved over to pick out the ones he wanted. His sweet tooth was calling and while he tried to limit his sugar intake during the morning meal, he figured today was an exception to that rule. Within moments, he had a small bag sitting on the counter as he paid for it while his cup of coffee was being mixed.

Alois already had his coffee and was sipping it next to the window; the older male couldn't eat so early in the morning and had already said that he would eat once they arrived at the rodeo. "What do you want to do once we get there?" He asked after Ciel sat down.

Ciel hummed as he pulled out the first pastry and bit into the flaky crust. "Horses," he finally said after swallowing the first bite. "I want to see the horses before moving out from there. They should have an equestrian section for tack as well and I wouldn't mind looking at the saddles."

"The rodeo doesn't start until later," Alois stated, tracing the edge of his cup. "We'll have time to go check into the hotel and poke around the River Walk before it starts. Unless you want to hang out at the hotel until it starts. Up to you."

Blue eyes regarded Alois carefully. Ciel wasn't one to forget about Alois's outburst earlier that week and while he gave props to Alois for sucking up, it was starting to get annoying. He enjoyed it when Alois was a little cruel; it kept him on his toes and made the day more interesting. So long as Alois remembered who was in charge and who would remain in charge, they would be fine.

"We'll see how we feel after touring the grounds first. It's a lot of walking around and there's plenty to do, so we might be tired after it." He took another bite into the pastry and licked his lips to gather the crumbs that had collected on the side of his mouth. "I don't want to be falling asleep at the show tonight."

"Of course," Alois answered and brought the coffee up to hide his smirk. Ciel had taken the bait with Sebastian; it was easy to tell. A small part of Alois squirmed at the thought, knowing that Ciel was looking at someone other than him, but he quickly reminded himself that it wasn't anything new. If anything, once Sebastian turned Ciel down, it would help Ciel see what was in front of him. Or so Alois hoped.

Ciel finished off the last bit of his pastry and closed the bag, saving the rest for later on. He took a drink of his coffee before standing up. "Let's go. The grounds will open soon and I want to see most of the horses before they leave for the afternoon shows."

Alois nodded and stood up as well, pulling the keys from his pocket. They walked back out to the car and climbed in without a word. The scent of pastry's and coffee filled the car as they moved out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. Soft music filled the car, leaving them to their own thoughts, something Ciel preferred and he stared out the window, watching the exit signs flash by.

He was too excited now to go back to sleep and the hints of sunlight were already starting to peek through the clouds. With any luck, the clouds would go away by noon, leaving the sun to warm up the air so it wouldn't be so cold. The minutes passed quickly and all too soon, the exit sign for San Antonio came into view, along with the towering buildings that marked the downtown area.

It was similar to Austin, with its tall buildings and one-way streets, making Ciel feel right at home. The large AT&T center was easy to see from the highway and Ciel found himself sitting up straight as they approached it. Next to the large building were the fairgrounds where the colored tents and rides were visible as they rounded the corner.

"Looks like fun," Alois commented as they exited the highway and joined the flow of traffic leading into the city.

Ciel nodded, too busy looking around to take in Alois's words. He had never been to San Antonio and it was interesting to see the large city. It was home of the Alamo, he remembered that much from his days in school. His class had never taken the normal and almost required trip to see it and now Ciel was wondering if they would have time to go look at it quickly. He shook his head as they turned and passed under the highway.

He wasn't here to see the sights of San Antonio, no matter how much they may tempt him. Instead, he was on a mission. Horses might've been the main reason he wanted to come to the rodeo, but he had another goal. One that involved the man on the flyer in Alois's binder.

If Ciel was one thing, it was determined and he was determined to find him. Sebastian Michaelis, if Ciel remembered correctly. He had looked Sebastian up on the rodeo's website to make sure that the man was indeed performing that year and Ciel had been pleased to find that Sebastian would be staying the whole time. He was highlighted as being one of the top team-roping members in the country and was also competing in some of the smaller classes that took place during the day.

The Western world of riding was something that Ciel had never bothered to look into. English was the more widely ridden saddle and he considered it to be more dignified compared to Western. The Western saddle made Ciel think of cowboys and rodeos, to which they were mainly used for. But Ciel had never had an interest in pursuing such a thing. While the Western events looked fun, Ciel never considered them to hold much class to what Ciel associated himself with. His neighborhood would frown at such activities.

But there was nothing wrong with making an exception here and there, and said exception was inside the gates just ahead. Ciel wiggled slightly in his seat, trying not to appear too excited as Alois parked the car. He didn't know when the older male had paid for the parking but he really didn't care. He was out of the car in the blink of an eye and he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from tugging Alois towards the entranceway.

Already the smell of hay and horses filled the area and Ciel could hear them neighing and whining in the barns. They paid their way in and Ciel made a straight beeline for the barns after finding them on the map. It wasn't hard to find and the scent helped to give them away. Behind him, Ciel could hear Alois sniffing, the smell not sitting well with him and Ciel couldn't help but laugh.

"You get used to it quickly," he said and walked around a tent. Food vendors were already there, firing up the grills and getting the food ready for the day. Within a few hours, the place would smell delicious and Ciel pondered the idea of getting a turkey leg.

"Hopefully I will," Alois grumbled. Grell had failed to mention the overwhelming scent of animals. But then again, Grell hadn't remembered much about the rodeo outside of seeing his precious Bassy perform.

Ciel pointed to building. "There," he said, excitement leaking into his voice. It wasn't just one barn, but three and the loud cries from the horses gave away just how many were actually in the barns.

Without another word, Ciel started forward, allowing the sweet scent of hay to wash over him as they entered the barn. Horses poked their heads out of the stalls and riders moved up and down the aisles, pushing wheelbarrows and carrying bales of hay. It was a familiar sight and Ciel moved over to the first horse, taking in the sleek brown coat and neatly trimmed black mane. The animal nickered at him, bobbing its head, as though asking for a treat. Ciel glanced around to make sure no one was watching before stroking the velvet nose, sighing softly at the soft feeling.

He ran his hand over the nose a few more times before he moved away. Several horses were being led up and down the aisle, some with their tack already on while others were still wearing their blankets from the night before. A beautiful palomino pranced by, her owner scolding her lightly for being so frisky.

"Quarter Horse?" Ciel asked as they passed by and the male nodded, stopping the mare.

"She's a sweet girl but she's feeling her oats this morning. She won't bite though, if you want to pet her," the man stated, holding the mare firmly by her halter.

Ciel smiled politely and approached the horse without a second thought. She sniffed at his hand before pushing her nose into his hang and Ciel's fingers trailed up her forehead, scratching the spot underneath her forelock. The mare snorted in pleasure before Ciel stepped away; thanking the man for letting him see his horse.

They parted and made their way further into the barn. Country music floated out from overhead speakers and Ciel found himself humming along with the older songs that he used to listen to as he was growing up. As the minutes passed, Ciel lost himself in the memories of old songs and the numerous horses that surrounded him.

After exhausting the first barn, Ciel moved towards the second one, Alois trailing after him. The older male was probably bored but Alois had suggested it in the first place so Ciel really couldn't bring himself to care.

He moved into the second barn, hearing more music coming through the speakers. The barn was less crowded with people but more horses filled the stalls. Soft snorts filled the air and Ciel drifted over to the first row of stalls, a buckskin catching his eye.

The horse snorted at him and tore into a flake of hay before turning away from him. A tail swished at his face and Alois chuckled slightly. "I don't think he likes you very much," he said, a small smirk settling in his lips.

Ciel snorted. "They can't all like you," he stated and moved away from the stall, looking for the next horse. "Or maybe it's you that he doesn't like."

Alois scowled slightly. "The smell still hasn't gone away."

"What did you think they were going to smell like?" Ciel asked. "Apples and cinnamon spice?"

"No," Alois stated with a huff and sniffed slightly. He didn't bother to say anything else and instead trailed after Ciel who was already walking away.

A loud whiney pierced the air in the next row followed by an annoyed snort and Ciel found himself drifting over to the noise. The animal sounded wound up and probably wanted to run instead of staying in the box stall, making it frustrated. Ciel walked around the last stall and moved down the next aisle, hearing the shuffling noise increase even more.

Another shrill cry left the stall and Ciel's pace picked up, wanting to see the animal that was causing such a problem. He jumped as the horse struck the door with his hoof and snorted before finally settling down. Ciel approached cautiously, knowing that the animal was on edge but he couldn't stop the curiosity from pulling him forward.

Dark, black eyes stared at him through the bars on the stall and delicate ears swiveled around as he moved closer. The coat was coal black, with only a small snippet of white near the hooves and Ciel marveled at the animal. Nostrils flared as he stopped outside the stall and for a brief moment, the pointed ears flew back before they flickered forward.

Ciel's fingers twitched, wanting to reach through the bars to stroke the soft coat. Whoever owned the horse took excellent care of the animal; the coat shone under the lights and looked sleek, like black liquid. Muscles rippled under his coat and dark eyes spoke of intelligence, making Ciel even more drawn to the horse.

"He's a wicked demon," a voice said and Ciel jumped, moving away from the horse so he wouldn't get in trouble. "A real devil that one."

Ciel glanced at the man. "Is he yours?" He asked, unsure why someone would talk so cruelly about their horse.

The man shook his head. "No, thankfully. My horses are better natured than this one." He scowled at the horse. "I wouldn't get near that animal with a five foot pole. He'd sooner bite the hand that feeds him. I'd stay away from him if I were you. You're likely to get hurt around him."

Ciel nodded his thanks as the man walked away after shooting one last glare at the horse. Once the man vanished from sight, Ciel turned back to the horse and looked around for a nameplate. He found it next to the stall door and he ran his fingers over the name. "Belial," Ciel murmured and the horse snorted, knowing the sound of his name.

"That sounds like a girl's name," Alois commented, stepping forward to look at the horse. "Maybe that's why he's so mean, cause he's named after a chick. What kind of owner gives a male horse a female name?"

Alois yelped and jumped back, arms pin wheeling as Belial's head swung towards him, teeth barred and ears back. Alois grunted as he landed harshly on his ass and his palms scrapped against the concrete floor. Pale blue eyes glared at the horse before flickering to Ciel who was smirking slightly.

"He's an intelligent horse," Ciel stated, turning back to Belial. "To know that he's been insulted."

Alois scowled. "He's a demon," he said, repeating the man's words from earlier.

Ciel chuckled. "Doubtful. He doesn't look like a demon to me." He glanced back at the horse, noting that the horse was once more relaxed and his ears were forward. His fingers twitched to rub the soft nose but something told him that it wouldn't be a good idea. "He seems like a good horse.

"He is," a voice stated behind them. "Unless you're messing with him and he doesn't like you. Then he'll be a little cranky."

Ciel spun around, breath catching slightly at the sight of the man before him. Wine red eyes pierced his own and Ciel couldn't help but let his gaze trail up and down the body presented before him.

The flyer, Ciel decided after having ogled long enough, didn't do Sebastian justice. The red eyes pulled him in and Ciel was certain that a lean body was hidden under the work clothes that Sebastian wore. The man was amazing and Ciel wanted him. Wanted to have that chiseled body leaning over him as Sebastian thrust hard into him and to see what the man looked like in the throes of passion.

Ciel shook his head slightly, pulling his mind from the dangerous thoughts. It wouldn't do to stare at the man and Ciel didn't want to make a bad impression. "Did you breed Belial yourself?" he asked, hoping to start up a conversation.

"I did. And several other things too," Sebastian answered with a smirk. He reached forward and unlatched the stall door before letting himself in. "I heard you say that he was a good horse. What makes him a fine animal…?" He trailed off and glanced at Ciel, eyes searching for a name.

"Ciel," he answered quickly and walked over to the bars so Sebastian could hear him. "Belial has good bone structure and his hindquarters look strong. You can tell he's a Quarter Horse from his slopping hindquarters."

Sebastian nodded and turned to face Ciel, his arms hanging out of the stall through the bars. "Nice to see that you know what you're talking about, Ciel." He held out his hand, showing off black painted nails. "Sebastian Michaelis."

A small smirk spread across Ciel's lips as he gripped Sebastian's hand, eyeing the nail polish briefly before simply feeling. The skin was calloused and told the story of a hardworking man trying to tame the land and beasts that lived on it. The contact was short lived though and Ciel reluctantly let go, missing the tingle that came from Sebastian's touch.

"This is my acquaintance, Alois," Ciel said, gesturing back to the blond male. "He's a little inept on the workings of the equestrian world. Please forgive him."

Sebastian cocked his head slightly, smirking at Ciel. "Acquaintance?" He questioned but didn't bother to question further. Instead, he pulled his arms back inside the stall and moved over to Belial, stroking his coat. "Would you like to see Belial up close, Ciel?"

Ciel nodded his head and started forward, leaving Alois behind. There was no invitation for the older male and Ciel doubted that Alois would want to come in if given the chance. In the end, there was no need to worry about Alois; the older male would get over being left out and Ciel couldn't bring himself to care at the moment anyway.

Belial snorted at him as he entered the stall and Ciel was able to push all the thoughts of Alois out of his mind. Right now, it was just Ciel and Sebastian, alongside Belial; there was no Alois in the current picture. The horse bobbed his head at him and Ciel moved closer, reaching out to let Belial sniff his hand.

"He wants a treat," Sebastian stated and moved to stand behind Ciel. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a carrot, placing it in Ciel's hand. "Hold your hand out flat, like this." Calloused fingers straightened out Ciel's fingers until the carrot balanced in the middle of his palm and Sebastian guided the hand towards Belial.

"I know," Ciel breathed and leaned back slightly into Sebastian's body, smelling cinnamon as his body pressed against Sebastian. He barely felt Belial's lips brushing over his palm as the carrot was taken and hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until Sebastian let go of his wrist and moved away. Ciel blinked and the loud crunching of a carrot brought him back to reality quickly as he lowered his hand.

Sebastian chuckled. "A little scared?" He asked.

"No," Ciel snapped. "I just forgot what it felt like, that's all."

Sebastian hummed and nodded. "Time is a cruel mistress. She'll take everything from you. Time, memory, and life." He reached forward and patted Belial on the neck before moving over to check the hay net that hung from the wall.

"How very poetic," Alois drawled from outside the stall. A frown crossed his lips and he couldn't help but scowl at Sebastian as he looked at the man. Grell had stated that Sebastian was in a relationship, but he was openly flirting with Ciel, or so it looked that way to him. If Grell had lied to him, Alois would make sure that the rest of his life was living hell.

Ciel shot a glare at Alois before turning his attention back to Sebastian. "Are you competing today?" He asked, moving closer to Belial. The animal was a neutral interest between them and as of now, was the only thing that was letting him stay here.

Sebastian nodded and walked back over to his horse. "I'll compete tonight at the rodeo." He ran a hand down Belial's leg, asking for the hoof. "Hold his head for me, please."

Ciel grabbed Belial's halter, keeping him still while Sebastian checked the back hoof, allowing Ciel to stare shamelessly at Sebastian's ass. A low groan left his throat as the jeans stretched over the shapely bottom and Ciel didn't bother to look away, even when Alois coughed discreetly behind him.

He could feel the jealously raging from the older male, but Ciel had told Alois repeatedly that there would be nothing between them. Ciel didn't feel that way about Alois and he was nothing more than an investment.

There was a soft clearing of a throat and Ciel scowled before flicking Alois off, tired of hearing the older male voicing his discontent. He could feel eyes burning into the back of his neck and Ciel was about to turn around to snap at Alois when a voice finally spoke up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ciel's head snapped around at the new voice and he blanched at the sight of another person standing outside the stall. He opened his mouth to tell the new person off when Sebastian stood up and dusted his hands off. "He was helping me because you were late," he stated and waved Ciel out of the stall. He followed him out and shut the door behind him, locking it tightly before turning to look at the new male. "His leg is fine, no swelling from last night."

The new comer shook his head and held up a brown bag. "I was getting us breakfast." He handed the bag over to Sebastian. "A croissant with egg, bacon, and cheese. And a hash brown patty. "

Sebastian hummed and accepted the bag. "You spoil me, Claude," he stated and peeked inside the bag.

"So now you can tell me what you were doing," Claude said, glancing between Sebastian and Ciel. His eyes lingered briefly on Alois, something unrecognizable flickering through the golden pupils before he looked back at Sebastian once more.

"This is Ciel," Sebastian said waving a hand at said man. "And his…acquaintance, Alois. Belial took a liking to Ciel so I had him help me so I could check his leg."

Claude clicked his tongue. "And if Belial hurt him somehow? The committee would've kicked you out in a heartbeat."

Sebastian's eyes danced. "Call it a gut instinct. I would've stopped Belial from hurting Ciel. No matter what." He glanced at Ciel, red eyes almost glowing as Sebastian smirked at his words.

Ciel shivered slightly but returned the smirk with one of his own. He hid his dislike for Claude though, even though irritation was already building towards the man. He wasn't sure why, but something about the man irked and frustrated him to no end.

"Regardless," Claude stated, looking over Ciel and Alois again. "It's against rules to let the public inside stalls. The grounds are responsible, as are we if anything happens. You signed the statement of agreement when you arrived here."

Sebastian sighed, waving his hand slightly. "Yes, yes. I know." He looked at his watch. "It's late and we need to get going. Registration starts in fifteen minutes."

Ciel blinked. "You're leaving?" He asked, feeling as though it was too soon. Everything had been going perfectly until Claude had shown up.

"We need to get some work done," Claude answered and elbowed Sebastian in the side.

"It was nice meeting you though," Sebastian stated and held out his hand one last time to Ciel. They shook hands briefly before he brought his finger up to his lip. "And you'll be sure to keep this little incident between us, yes? Our little secret?"

Ciel bobbed his head up and down quickly. "Of course," he said. "I won't tell anyone. And neither will Alois. Not as though he has anyone to tell."

Claude's eyes narrowed at Ciel and his lips curled. "Charming," he said sarcastically. He turned to Sebastian and pushed on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Sebastian nodded, giving one last wave to Ciel and Alois before following Claude down the aisle. He listened intently as Claude talked; watching the man gesture with his hands before they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

As soon as they vanished, Alois punched Ciel slightly on his shoulder. "You could've gotten us in trouble too. And you're flirting with the wrong guy. How do you even know he's gay?"

Ciel shrugged and started to walk the opposite way. "I just know. He gives off that vibe. That and his nails were painted black, which was slightly odd but I think it fits him." He moved out of the barn and his nose filled with the scent of food. "Let's get something to eat and finish walking around the grounds. Then we can check into the hotel and catch up on sleep before tonight."

Alois jogged after him, quickly catching up. "What if he has a boyfriend?"

Ciel turned to him, a cruel smirk playing on his lips. "Then I'll make him forget about that boyfriend. I always get what I want and right now, I want Sebastian Michaelis." He laced his hands behind his head. "After tonight, I'll have Sebastian moaning my name."

Alois shook his head as Ciel walked in front of him. "Whatever you say," he stated and ducked his head as his own sinister smirk spread across his lips.

* * *

The crowd screamed and yelled as a bull bellowed and bucked in the center of the ring while a cowboy held on for dear life. His hat had long since fallen off and the clock above him was counting out the seconds quickly, even though it probably felt like ages to the man.

From the stands, it was entertaining and everyone was calling for the man to stay on. A collective groan sounded around the seating when he was bucked off and Ciel chuckled before sipping at his drink.

The bull was led away and the large pit was cleared of all animals as the clowns came to provide entertainment as the next event was set up. Ciel shifted in his seat, ignoring the idiotic clowns and instead watched the men set up the chute. The team roping was next and according to the program that was the event Sebastian was in.

Ciel shivered in excitement. He couldn't wait to watch the man perform and he glanced at the chute again. It wouldn't be long now and after Sebastian was done, Ciel would seek the man out. He had already planned everything when they were at the hotel and he had been too excited to nap for the first half hour they were there.

It was the real thing now and Ciel leaned back in his seat, trying to calm his nerves while the announcer introduced the next event. There would be a few heats and those who were competing in the semi-finals next week would go at the very end to get a practice run in before the final competition.

The crowd was once again on its feet, cheering and yelling for the first round but Ciel watched it with uninterested eyes. Sebastian wouldn't be competing until the end so there was nothing for him to get excited about yet. Instead, it would allow him to run through his plan one more time, making sure that everything was ironed out and it was almost fool proof.

Alois didn't have any idea that he had planned this, which was the first part of Ciel's plan. The older male had perked up after the start of the rodeo, surprising both himself and Ciel. Ciel suspected it was the bull riding that really got Alois hooked. Watching men trying to stay on an angry bull was probably hilarious to Alois and he only looked at this whole thing as amusing entertainment.

Ciel chuckled to himself as the second round started and he glanced over at Alois, wondering what was going through the older males mind. Alois had been quiet at the hotel earlier and if Ciel had to guess, he would say that Alois had been sulking. Whether it was from being bored or watching Ciel flirt with someone that wasn't him, Ciel wasn't sure. He was more inclined to believe that it was the latter, but Ciel tried not to think about it. Alois just wasn't the person he wanted, Sebastian was.

In the end, it didn't come down to Alois owing Ciel a debt; although that did help to keep Ciel from becoming interested in the older male, but it was more about how Alois acted and behaved. Often times, Alois could act like a child, prancing around and acting immature for his age. That type of thing was a turn off for Ciel, who considered himself more mature than most of the people his age.

It was one of the reasons why Ciel wouldn't date someone younger than himself. He wanted someone older and more mature, who knew what they were doing and where they were going in life. Ciel knew what he wanted and had already planned for most of his future, so it was only fitting that his partner had similar tastes. He didn't want to date someone who would only hold him back as they 'tried to find themselves' and moved from job to job.

That was something Alois couldn't give him and Ciel found that he couldn't stand such a thing. Even now, Alois didn't know what he wanted once he graduated college, outside of taking care of his growing debt. But the debt would hold him back, which in turn, made Ciel look away from Alois. A plan hidden inside a master plan, in which a person who could hold him back became almost obsolete because of something tying them to Ciel.

Such a thing made them inferior to Ciel, which was another thing that Ciel refused to do. Date someone that was lower than he was. He wanted someone who was educated and could hold a steady conversation about the subjects happening in the world. They could have all the money in the world, but if they didn't have any sense, then they were worthless to him.

Alois was all of these, which made him unattractive to Ciel. Physical beauty yes, but Ciel found that he could look beyond that. He wanted not just the physical parts of a person, but their mind and personality as well.

Ciel shook himself from his thoughts, not wanting to think about such things when Sebastian would be performing soon. Sebastian was the reason Ciel had decided to come down to the rodeo in the first place. The man was not only physically appealing, but he knew what he wanted to do with his life. He had already started on it already. And Sebastian was obviously doing well if he was set to compete in the finals next week.

A small hum left Ciel's throat and he leaned forward as the last rider finished, marking the end of the final round. Energy filled the coliseum and Ciel laced his fingers together, resting his chin on his hands as his eyes focused on the dirt arena. The announcer was speaking again and Ciel opened his ears this time, not wanting to miss a thing. Anything that could be used to impress Sebastian would better Ciel's chances in getting the man to like him even more.

"Our last and final team roping event for the night," the loud voice boomed overhead. "Are native Texans, hailing from north Texas. They're set to compete next week in the semi-finals and are ranked number one in the team roping ranks."

Ciel's eyes shifted to the chute where they settled on Belial entering the first stall. Sebastian sat tall on his back, holding a black rope in one hand while the other hand steadied the horse. Next to him, his partner sat still as well and Ciel scowled slightly when he realized who it was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, header Sebastian Michaelis and heeler Claude Faustus." The announcer paused as the calf was released into the chute and the noise rose inside the coliseum. "Gentlemen, when you're ready."

Ciel's body tensed, watching as Claude turned his head to focus on Sebastian, waiting and looking for the signal. Sebastian gave a quick nod of his head and in the blink of an eye, everything started to move. The calf broke from the chute, Sebastian and Belial right behind it, and before Ciel could suck in a breath, the lasso was already around the calf's horns.

Sebastian turned Belial to the left, putting the calf into prime position for Claude, who already had his own lasso raised above his head. The rope found its way around the calf's heels and Ciel straightened up as both men lined their horses up, allowing the rope to keep the calf still.

His head whipped to the side where the timing board was and blue eyes widened slightly at the time. It was the fastest time for the night and Ciel turned back to look at Sebastian. A small smirk was present on the male's face and his eyes were dark with amusement. He shouted something at Claude, making the other male shake his head as he looped his rope back up.

"Let's give these fine men a round of applause," the announcer called and waited for most of the noise to lower before speaking again. "But before you go, Sebastian, I have a favor to ask."

Belial slowly moved around to face the announcer and Sebastian cocked his head before glancing at Claude, silently asking what was going on. The other male only shrugged and offered an amused smile as an apology.

The rest of the coliseum had quieted down as well, curiosity filling everyone, Ciel included. He hoped that nothing wrong had happened during the roping that would get Sebastian in trouble. Even though it would give him a new angle to work when he approached Sebastian later on.

"I just so happened to hear the results of this afternoons cutting finals," the announcer stated and Sebastian's head whipped to the side, eyes narrowing at Claude. "Myself and the rest of the rodeo committee would first like to congratulate on your win and were wondering if perhaps you could give a small demonstration to this amazing crowd here."

The volume in the arena once more increased, as Sebastian seemed to debate with himself over what to do. Finally, Sebastian nodded and touched the brim of his hat in a mock salute to the announcer before guiding Belial to the side of the arena.

He settled the horse next to Claude's and Ciel watched the two talked quietly as a small herd of calves was released into the arena. Sebastian's eyes locked onto the animals and even Belial perked up, his ears swiveling forward to focus on them.

Ciel cocked his head, waiting for Sebastian to head out once more. He wasn't familiar with cutting but the chance to see Sebastian perform again made him excited. Belial turned once more as Sebastian sent him out at a walk and Ciel froze as they headed towards their section.

"You act like he's going to see you," Alois commented next to him, speaking directly to him for the first time since the rodeo started. "He won't be able to pick you out in this many people and I doubt he remembers what you look like anyway."

Ciel shot Alois a scathing look before turning back to watch as Sebastian neared the section they were in. Crimson eyes gazed over the crowd and Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk at something before he led Belial away. Ciel could only stare at the man jogged away; noting for the first time that Sebastian wore a blue shirt that almost matched his eyes. A smirk of his own crossed Ciel's lips and he leaned forward to watch Sebastian work once more.

Sebastian settled Belial in front of the herd, searching the animals for the right one before moving into the herd. A single calf was separated and Sebastian kept Belial in between the herd and the calf. His hand lowered onto Belial's neck, giving the horse his head and Ciel held his breath, waiting for them to move.

The calf bellowed before moving to the right and Belial moved with it, keeping it from joining the herd again. Black ears flattened and Belial's neck stretched out, head snaking towards the calf in order to keep it from moving forward again. Sebastian's hand stayed low on his neck, letting the horse predict the calf's movements as it once again tried to dart around Belial.

Dirt kicked up under Belial's hooves as his legs moved quickly to keep up with the calf. He jumped forward, chasing the young animal down the short span of the arena. For a moment, they stared at each other before the calf snorted and turned away from Belial and Sebastian let it go.

The crowd cheered its pleasure and Ciel let a smile grace his face as Sebastian touched the brim of his hat and inclined his head towards the stadium. Belial snorted and pawed at the dirt, making Sebastian pat him on the shoulder before urging him towards the exit. They met up with Claude and Ciel fumed slightly at the smile Claude gave Sebastian. He stood up as Claude and Sebastian exited the arena, wanting to go see the older male.

"Where are you going?" Alois asked, looking up at him.

"To the bathroom," Ciel answered.

Alois pouted. "You're going to miss the calf scramble. High school students chasing after calves and trying to catch them." A hint of a smirk appeared on Alois's face. "Should be entertaining."

Ciel shook his head. "Bathroom first, then I'll come back and I can laugh at them."

The older male sighed. "Fine," he stated and waved his hand. "Go pee."

Ciel rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs until he was in the main lobby of the AT&T center. He glanced around and started to make his way to the back of the center where the horses and riders had been entering from during the rodeo. The area was almost empty of people; the few that were out were those heading to and from the bathroom and the concession stand.

They were ignored though in favor of reaching his destination and Ciel paused as he rounded the corner. A security guard sat next to the door leading to the back door and was currently blocking Ciel's way to Sebastian. He huffed slightly in annoyance but Ciel had planned for this as well and he continued forward without hesitation.

The man looked up at him with a bored expression. "No one is supposed to be here," he said without expression.

"I know," Ciel said politely. "But it smells like there's cigarette smoke in the bathroom."

An annoyed look settled on the man's face and he stood up. "Damn people, can't even go a few hours without a smoke. Don't they know that smoking isn't allowed in the building?"

He stormed off, leaving Ciel alone in the hallway. Before the man could realize that he wasn't following, Ciel darted to the door and slipped through it, shutting the door quietly behind him. The scent of horses filled his nose and Ciel trotted down the long hallway, searching for the tunnel that led to the main arena. The sound of horse hooves against concrete caught Ciel's attention and he moved off towards the noise.

Poking his head around the corner, Ciel froze as his eyes settled on several figures, quickly picking out Sebastian in the group. The man was talking with Claude and other people Ciel didn't recognize, making Ciel shift nervously. He couldn't walk out there without getting in trouble but staying here any longer wasn't that great of an option either.

He pulled his head back, silently listening for the talking to stop. Ciel pressed his back against the wall and glanced quickly at his watch, wondering how much time he had left. Footsteps had Ciel's head jerking up and he pressed back against the wall, trying to blend into the brick as best he could.

"You could get in trouble for being down here," a soft voice spoke just around the corner. Ciel jumped at the voice and he glanced to the side where the wall hid Sebastian from view. "Start walking so I can get you out without anyone seeing."

Ciel nodded, even though Sebastian couldn't see and started to walk forward. As soon as he cleared the wall, he felt Sebastian press up behind him with Belial trailing alongside him. "How did you know I was here?" he asked quietly.

Sebastian chuckled. "A hunch, maybe a feeling built through an old contract." He nudged Ciel in the side, making him turn around the next corner and then pulled him to a stop. "Why are you down here, Ciel?"

Blue eyes glanced up at Sebastian. "To congratulate you," he stated, moving forward slightly. "And to tell you that you looked stunning out there, when you were working the calves and riding Belial." His hand trailed up Sebastian's arm, feeling the strong muscles hidden underneath the blue shirt and Ciel shivered slightly, wondering what they looked like.

A hand reached out and gripped Ciel's quickly. "Thank you, Ciel," Sebastian said and lowered Ciel's hand to his side. "But I fear you're after the wrong person."

Ciel cocked his head. "What do you mean?" He asked and pressed closer, letting his hands come up to rest on Sebastian's chest. "I know exactly what I want," he purred.

Sebastian hummed. "So you say, but you're still so young and what makes you think that I'm into guys anyway?" he asked, cocking his head slightly and looking amused despite the situation.

"You're not pushing me away in disgust," Ciel murmured, tilting his head up to run his lips over Sebastian's neck. "Your heartbeat is racing and your breathing is coming fast; you're aroused by me." A small nip was given to the pale skin, but Ciel didn't push further than that. Coming on too strong the first time wasn't always wise and would make him look needy.

"Aroused might be a strong word," Sebastian stated and tilted his head to the side, trying to keep his lips out of reach of Ciel's.

Ciel's hands came up to rest on Sebastian's hips, rubbing small circles on Sebastian's skin through the material of his clothes. "Whatever you want to call it, your body still wants me." A bold finger slipped under Sebastian's shirt to brush against bare skin. "You still want me, no matter how much you try to deny it. Don't you, Sebastian."

"I think not," a cold voice said behind Ciel. "Whose boyfriend do you think you're flirting with?"

Ciel's head whipped around, finding Claude standing directly behind him. Harsh, golden eyes glared at him and Ciel couldn't help but glare back, pushing up against Sebastian more in the process. "Who's to say that he wants to be your boyfriend?" Ciel snapped.

A low growl left Claude's throat and he closed the distance between them. He leaned over Ciel and grasped Sebastian's chin, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Tongues met and curled around each other, and Claude's other hand came up to thread through Sebastian's hair, holding him in place as they continued to kiss.

They broke apart, a thin strand of saliva connecting them. It broke when Claude licked his lips and glared down at Ciel. "That's what makes me think he wants to be my boyfriend."

Sebastian lifted Ciel's hands away from his body. "I'm sorry, Ciel," he started. "But Claude and I have been dating for a few years now."

Ciel smirked. "I'm surprised you could put up with him for so long, Sebastian. I would be a much better boyfriend than him." His hands slipped inside his pocket. "And seeing as you didn't push me away, I'd say that you were interested."

"You're just a brat," Claude spat and waved a hand. "Get out of here now before I call security. You're not even supposed to be down here."

Ciel shrugged. "Fine. But I'm sure Sebastian knows who would be the better lover." He started to walk back towards the back door that led him into the tunnel in the first place, giving a small wave of his hand as a farewell. Behind him, he could hear soft murmurs from Claude and Sebastian talking, before the sounds of kissing reached his ears.

It made Ciel scowl slightly but he wasn't out of the game just yet. He had managed to slip his number inside Sebastian's pocket and Ciel knew the man would be calling by the end of the week. No one could resist him. He would have Sebastian on his back as he rode the man's cock by the months end and Claude Faustus would be a thing of the past.

Ciel smirked as he slipped out into the hallway unnoticed. All according to plan.


	3. In the morning: III

* * *

As a rule: a man must be big enough to admit his mistakes, smart enough to profit from them, and strong enough to correct them ~John C. Maxwell 

* * *

The room was dark, with only a hint of moonlight filtering through the curtains and coming to rest on the floor and bed. The two bodies tangled in between the sheets paid little mind to the dimmed light outside the window, choosing instead to continue indulging themselves in one another. Moonlight brushed over pale, naked skin, making it glow in the soft under light. Clothes were strewn across the floor in various patterns but they were of little concern to the bodies that lay in the bed.

Blue eyes were closed in ecstasy as a mouth attacked his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin and leaving a large purplish spot there. Ciel's hips pushed up, his cock hard and dripping, begging for attention from the person above him. "Please," he whined.

The lips moved away from his neck, trailing slowly down his chest and Ciel could feel them smirking against his skin. Dark locks of hair tickled against his chest and Ciel moaned as a hot mouth descended on his nipple. His hands shot up and fingers laced through the soft hair, trying to push the head down to the spot where he wanted it the most.

"Patience," a voice purred and the male moved back to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. A tongue flicked over the hard nub before teeth nipped at it lightly, dragging over it to make Ciel scream in pleasure.

"Tease," Ciel moaned and bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction on his cock. The action only made the male above him chuckle.

The mouth moved down, lips and tongue making Ciel shiver under their ministrations. His hands threaded through soft, black hair; tugging at them and asking for more. More heat, more touching, more feeling.

Finally, the mouth moved down to the place Ciel wanted the most. A tongue came out to lap at the swollen head and Ciel jerked at the feeling. It felt wonderful and he pushed his hips up, asking for more. The man complied and Ciel gasped as wet heat surrounded his cock.

"Oh fuck," he moaned and thrust his hips up. Teeth grazed lightly over his cock, warning him to behave and Ciel trembled on the bed. "Please, more."

A scream left Ciel's throat as the mouth swallowed him whole and his hands tore at the black strands of hair. The man pulled back slightly before lowering again, bobbing his head a few times until Ciel was babbling nonsense.

"Se-Sebastian, please!" Ciel yelled, feeling his stomach clench and tighten as his orgasm quickly approached.

Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk around his cock and Ciel groaned as the man pulled back slowly. Teeth grazed the tip of his head before Sebastian's mouth left him completely. The action made Ciel shiver harshly and he panted, his cock still thick and hard against his stomach.

Sebastian slid up his chest and their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. Tongues brushed over each other before Sebastian pulled back with a small smile. Ciel cocked his head, wondering what Sebastian was doing until he felt a hand circle around his length.

"Stop teasing," Ciel groaned and thrust into the devilish hand. His eyes fluttered open as Sebastian chuckled lowly and a white ceiling greeted him instead of a black haired cowboy.

Ciel blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had happened before a low groan left his throat. He glanced down at his cock, still hard with his hand wrapped around it, and his head tipped back, sinking into the pillow as realization overtook him.

It had only been a dream; a good, hot, and arousing dream. Ciel whined and willed the image of Sebastian back into his mind, wanting Sebastian there with him once more. It wasn't fair that the dream had ended so soon and Ciel had been so sure that it was real. He sucked in a breath, focusing on the image of Sebastian's face. Deep, red eyes focused on him and suddenly it wasn't Ciel's hand around his cock but Sebastian's. Moving up and down, thumb brushing over the swollen head.

Fingers rubbed and teased the slit, smearing precum around until the tip was wet and shiny. Another hand joined the first and teased his sac, brushing over the soft skin. The hand on his cock moved faster and Ciel's toes curled as his orgasm once more started to mount.

"Seb—Sebastian," Ciel panted as his hips started to thrust into the teasing hand. "So close."

Sebastian leaned down and soft fingers brushed over his chest. "Then cum for me," he said, voice low and husky, the scent of cinnamon surrounding them.

Ciel's mouth fell open as his orgasm rushed over him; Sebastian's name leaving his mouth in a mantra as he thrust into the hand. His hand continued to fist his cock, drawing out the orgasm and making Sebastian's name pitch with each pass of his hand until his cock grew flaccid and tender.

Panting heavily, Ciel pulled his hand away from his length and brought it up to his mouth. His tongue licked at the cooling cum on his fingers, pretending that the taste was that of Sebastian's cum and not his own before glancing to the side where the stolen flyer of Sebastian was tucked away.

It seemed almost absurd that a person would affect him in such a way, almost to the fact that it was annoying and slightly terrifying. Never before had Ciel lusted after someone so much and the thought was interesting. He was used to people coming after him; he came from a wealthy and powerful family, and he knew that he wasn't horrible looking. Elizabeth had proved that enough and that relationship had only showed Ciel how easy it was to use people and manipulate them to do things for you.

But this, this was something new and he wasn't sure if such a thing should fascinate or worry him. It wasn't often that someone denied him something or someone, but last week, such a thing had happened. And not only had Ciel been denied, he had been turned down and denied. Those things weren't common words in his vocabulary and Ciel didn't make it a habit to use them.

As a Phantomhive, there was nothing in the world that he couldn't get. Everything was there at his fingertips. His family had their fingers in everything, from politics to sports and everyone knew them. To think that one simple cowboy had denied him was infuriating.

And at the same time, it only served to draw Ciel in more. It made him want Sebastian even more, knowing that in a sense, the man was like a forbidden fruit. It only spiked his interest and drew him in, in a way that Ciel had never thought possible. When it came down to it in the end, Ciel wanted Sebastian and he was determined to have the man for himself. It would be his greatest triumph and if Ciel could master this challenge, there was nothing else that could stand in his way.

Rolling onto his side, Ciel glanced at the clock, noting that it was still early in the morning. He had morning classes before fencing and if he wanted to be ready for practice, he needed sleep. There was always the possibility of sending Alois to his class but Alois was already going to his coding in the afternoon. No need to tire out his servant.

A smirk settled across his face and Ciel turned away from the clock, not wanting to see the glowing numbers anymore. His eyes shut as a plan started to form in his mind and he relaxed into the bed, allowing it to grow and mature so when morning truly did come, it would be ready to put into play.

* * *

Ciel drummed his fingers along the steering wheel as the traffic crawled along the highway. It was still early, but it seemed as though rush hour traffic started around nine or so in the morning. It was a mistake that Ciel wouldn't make again, but he supposed it didn't matter. The fairgrounds wouldn't open until later and Ciel didn't want to show up too early.

He sipped at his coffee as the car came to a stop and Ciel leaned back in the car seat slightly, allowing his mind to wonder. His plan was already in place and now, Ciel was heading back down to the rodeo with the intent of getting Sebastian. There would be no failure this time and Ciel smirked, knowing that there was no way Sebastian could resist him.

They already had a common factor between them and all Ciel had to do was play on that element and Sebastian would be his. It wouldn't be hard, especially considering how Belial took to him. If the horse was as truly mean as the other man had said, it had to count for something that Belial liked him.

The traffic moved forward again and they climbed the steep hill that left Austin. The buildings towered around him and Ciel couldn't wait to put them behind him. They represented a world that he would soon be joining; a world of cutthroat businessmen and backstabbing co-workers. You couldn't trust anyone in the world of business, not even your friends.

It was a fact that Ciel knew all too well and had already used it on Alois. He knew the results and how hard it was to crawl out of such a debt. It would be near impossible for Alois to gain his freedom within the next few decades. It was a comforting fact, to know that Ciel held someone's life in the palm of his hand and could use them as he saw fit.

But whether or not he would use Sebastian in such a way, Ciel wasn't sure. Perhaps once he grew tired of the man, he would impose the same rules on Sebastian as he had Alois and use him to sate his sexual urges when the time arose. The long-term part of his plan was still iffy, but with Sebastian, Ciel could only focus on the short term. He had to get the man first before he could figure out what to do with him in the future. But Ciel doubted that he would let Sebastian go so quickly; it seemed unlikely and as such, Ciel had no need to think about a long-term goal.

It bothered him slightly that he hadn't even thought out a full plan yet. Any other time, Ciel would've planned from start to finish, not allowing for any loose ends or loopholes. But with this plan, he found that he couldn't think ahead. A long-term plan wasn't coming to him and the thought had Ciel frowning slightly.

The traffic picked up, pulling Ciel away from the unsettling thoughts. They were pushed to the back of his mind and Ciel focused on the road. They were starting to pick up speed and Ciel shifted in his seat, hoping that this would be the last of the traffic. His patience level tended to drop quickly when he was stuck in traffic.

Gaining speed, Ciel moved around a car and pushed down on the gas pedal. He was anxious to see Sebastian again; the flyer didn't do the man justice and Ciel had taken one too many cold showers in the past week in an attempt to sate the ever growing arousal for Sebastian. Such a thought was almost laughable that he was so caught up in a man who he couldn't have. But Ciel had no doubt that Sebastian was interested. He just needed to show the man and make him realize his true feelings.

Once he did, Sebastian would leave Claude and never look back. And once Ciel had Sebastian on his arm, Sebastian would keep Alois at bay and make Alois jealous beyond all belief. It would be the icing on the cake and with it; Ciel hoped that Alois would finally leave him alone.

Alois had been clingier the days after the rodeo and Ciel had no doubt that it was due to Ciel's fawning over Sebastian. It wasn't unexpected, but Ciel had expected such an act to end by the middle of the week. But as it continued, Ciel found himself growing more and more annoyed with Alois and had snapped at him several times.

Alois had sulked when Ciel told him his plan and was still sulking when Ciel left the apartment. The childish act only made Ciel's lip curl in disgust and he dismissed Alois. How someone could act so immature surprised him and often times made him question Alois's age. Alois certainly didn't act as though he was older than Ciel, choosing instead to act as though fairies existed and could grant wishes.

Ciel scoffed at the thought; as though such a thing would really exist. If so, Sebastian would already be his boyfriend. Nothing wrong with wishing, but in this modern day, such things as fairies and demons didn't exist and Ciel preferred to keep it that way. Who knew what kind of mess those mythical creatures could cause if they were real. Such things weren't welcome in this world anymore; they were old stories and belonged in the past; where they could collect dust along with the rest of history.

The San Antonio landscape once more came into view. The tall buildings, while not as tall as Austin's, still demanded respect and Ciel tore his gaze from them. It wouldn't do to get into an accident because he couldn't stop looking at a few buildings. Rodeo signs were still present on billboards, announcing that this was the last weekend.

The finals would be taking place this weekend and Sebastian and his partner would be competing in the semi-finals tomorrow night. Ciel wouldn't be able to stay to watch the finals, even though he wanted to. All the tickets for the last two nights had been sold out and Friday night was the only ticket he could get a hold of.

The car turned off the main road and navigated the streets that led to the fairgrounds. It was already busy considering he had arrived later than last week but Ciel didn't give it any thought as he paid his way into the parking lot. He quickly found a spot and once parked, climbed out of the car.

Once more, the scent of horses and other livestock filled his nose, and Ciel couldn't help but give a small smile. It was still something that he missed and disappointment settled in Ciel's stomach, knowing that he had had the chance to continue riding, but had given it up. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea, but looking back on it, Ciel realized that it was probably a stupid one.

The depressing thoughts were pushed to the side as Ciel paid his fee to enter the fairgrounds and once more made a beeline to the barns. He wasn't sure what was going on today, he hadn't bothered to look, but he knew that Sebastian would be there. The first barn was skipped in favor of the second one and Ciel paused at the entrance. Was he really going to do this? Go after someone that he barely knew all because they were good looking and had a job that Ciel would trade anything for?

He nodded to himself. Yes, there was no other answer he would allow himself. Because the moment Ciel started to second guess himself, was the moment that he would falter and Sebastian would be forever out of his reach. This was his time to get what he wanted and he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass by him.

Without further delay, Ciel walked into the barn and moved towards Belial's stall. He slowed down slightly as he approached, checking the area for Claude. It was obvious that the man didn't like him and Ciel didn't really like Claude. It was mutual hatred and Ciel was just fine with that. He stopped a few stalls down to admire a bay horse whose head was sticking out the stall and was looking for attention. Ciel humored the animal and patted its nose while looking around for an annoying male who was wearing glasses.

Seeing none, Ciel moved down one more stall. He couldn't see Sebastian outside the stall and he hoped that the man was inside the stall with Belial, otherwise he would have to wait for the man and risk getting caught by Claude. The thought was unsettling, to come so far, only to be stopped just short of the goal.

Belial shifted in his stall and Ciel poked his head around the stall he was currently standing in front of, looking for the man he was after. A smirk spread across his lips as his eyes settled on said man, sleeping in the corner of the stall. Bedding clung to his jeans and his cowboy hat was tilted down low to cover his face, keeping the sunlight away from his eyes.

Ciel moved over to the stall and stood in front of it, watching Sebastian sleep and wondering if he would get in trouble for entering the stall and straddling Sebastian's hips. It would be a great way to wake the man up, Ciel thought, but at the same time, he figured that Sebastian wouldn't like such a thing so early in their relationship.

Instead, Ciel whistled lowly, getting Belial's attention. Ears perked up and the horse nickered low in his throat at the sight of him. "Hey handsome," Ciel murmured as the horse pressed his nose into the bars of the stall. Nostrils flared, taking in his scent before he let out a loud whiny. "I'm glad you remember me. Do you think he does?" Ciel asked, jerking his head in Sebastian's direction.

The horse didn't answer, but instead gave him a look that clearly stated he wanted a treat. Ciel chuckled and ran his fingers over the velvet nose briefly. Belial snorted, displeased that he wasn't getting anything to eat and turned away from him. A tail flicked twice in his direction before Belial nosed Sebastian's shoulder.

He nipped and lipped at the man before butting Sebastian's pockets, searching for a treat. Ciel laughed at the horse's antics and pushed closer to the stall so he could watch. It wasn't surprising that the two had a close relationship, but to see it in such a way was almost endearing. "I think he's telling you to get up," he drawled. "Not that I pictured you as a lazy person."

For a few moments, Sebastian didn't move and Ciel wondered if the man had even heard him. But then Sebastian's leg straightened out and a low groan came from his mouth. Arms stretched over his head and the hat came tumbling down to settle in his lap. "But sleep is a luxury I like to indulge in at times," Sebastian stated and twisted his torso so he could pop his back. He glanced up to see who was talking to him and eyes widened slightly. "Ciel?" he asked.

Ciel's smirk spread. "I'm glad to see that you remembered my name." He let his eyes trail over Sebastian's tousled hair and he wondered if the man had just woken up an hour ago and had been trying to sneak a nap in. "You never called me, so I was worried you lost my number."

Sebastian stood up and brushed the bedding off his pants. Once clean, he set the hat back on his bed and moved closer to the bars. Up close, Ciel could see fresh bite marks on the pale neck and he scowled slightly. "I found it," Sebastian started. "But I had good reason not to call."

Ciel hummed and reached through the bars to brush over the marks on Sebastian's body. "And I'm guessing it has to do with these things," he said lowly.

A shiver worked its way through Sebastian's body and he grabbed the curious fingers, pulling them away from his skin. "Exactly," he answered. "I told you before, I have a boyfriend and I'm not looking for another relationship." He gently pushed the hands through the bars so they wouldn't get in trouble.

Ciel cocked his head. "What about a new one? I know that I can treat you better than Claude."

Sebastian chuckled. "And how do you know that you'll treat me better? You don't know how he treats me to begin with, so you have no justification for your claim."

A small frown settled on Ciel's face as he tried to think of a logical answer. He had figured that Sebastian wouldn't accept the offer right away, but he had assumed that Sebastian would warm up to the idea sooner though. "Well, for one, I wouldn't leave you here all alone to do the work. I would help and I would enjoy every moment that I was next to you." It wasn't a full lie and Ciel had no doubt that he wouldn't let Sebastian out of his sight, but he wasn't sure about the working aspect. It had been a while since he worked in a stable and he didn't exactly have the muscles for lifting heavy things.

Lips quirked and Sebastian shook his head. "You're still so young. Your idea of love and relationship hasn't matured as much as you think it has. You may think that you act mature, but in certain aspects, you're still just a child."

Ciel's eyes widened and he took a small step back as though he had been slapped. No one had ever called him immature before; although Sebastian had worded his sentence to take most of the sting off, but the point was still there. All his life, people had commented that he was mature for his age. The thought that the one person Ciel wanted considered him immature almost made him feel sick.

But Ciel quickly shook his head and stepped back up for the rebound. He could turn this around and into his favor, making Sebastian see that he was indeed mature for his age and worth dating. "But being young isn't always a bad thing," he stated. "It comes with all sorts of benefits."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, eyebrow rising slightly. He leaned forward a little. "Do explain."

Ciel smirked and allowed himself to move closer to Sebastian. "Well, for starters, we have more energy and are more open to new ideas. And since I'm young, you have a clean slate. I would be yours in every possible meaning."

Sebastian blinked before reaching forward to grab Ciel's hand, black nails sliding across pale skin. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the side of Ciel's hand, right below the first knuckle of his thumb finger. "It seems as though you're offering yourself to me again," he murmured against Ciel's skin, a small smirk on his lips. He pulled back slightly, lips hovering over pale skin and eyes looking up at Ciel. "Don't be in a hurry to grow up. Enjoy your free time and don't get too caught up in work."

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand before he could fully pull away. "You sound as though you're speaking from experience," he said lowly and squeezed Sebastian's hand. "Is that what happened to you?"

A low laugh left Sebastian, sending chills up Ciel's spine. "No. But I knew someone like that a while back. A little brat who never let himself have fun; too focused on his goals that it almost killed him in the end." His eyes glittered dangerously. "All work and no play makes Ciel a dull boy."

"Then you'll have to show me how to have fun," Ciel stated as Sebastian straightened up. "How else can I learn?"

"Your acquaintance," Sebastian suggested. "You two seemed close. I'm sure y'all could find something to do together. Whatever it is that guys your age do these days."

Ciel scowled. "My acquaintance is simply that; an acquaintance. We're not friends and we don't do things together; not in a friend sense or in any other way."

Sebastian turned back to Belial, clipping the lead line on his halter. "So I'm guessing you two aren't friends with benefits." He laughed lowly at Ciel's disgusted face. "That's good to know," he murmured and led Belial out.

"I would never stoop that low as to date someone as the likes of him," Ciel spat. "I have more class than that." He lifted his chin up and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sebastian stated with a smirk. "But, and forgive me for sounding like a broken record player. I already have a boyfriend and we've been dating for three years. Yes, we have our ups and downs as any relationship does, but that doesn't mean it's in danger of falling apart any time soon."

Ciel huffed, not at all happy with the statement. "But how do you know?" he asked. "Maybe you're so used to him that you can't see his flaws and see that he's actually bad for you."

"And that you would be better for me instead," Sebastian finished, circling Belial to grab the bucket of grooming supplies.

"Exactly!" Ciel exclaimed and smiled. "I'm glad to see that we're on the same page."

Sebastian chuckled but didn't say anything as he ran the first brush over Belial's coat. Dust and shavings fell to the ground and Sebastian tsk-ed at the horse for getting so dirty overnight. It seemed that no matter where they were, the horse would have at least one good roll in the dirt before going to sleep. It was a weird quirk, all things considering, but it was one that Sebastian found he enjoyed.

He glanced over Belial, noticing that Ciel was still standing there, waiting for an answer from him. His eyes softened and Sebastian found that he couldn't quite break the news to Ciel. Instead, he turned back to Belial and picked up another brush. "How long are you going to hide out in our spare stall, Claude?" he asked.

"How did you know I was there?" Claude asked as he stepped out of an empty stall, three boxes down. He gave Ciel a dirty look as he walked up to them but turned his attention back to Sebastian.

Sebastian hummed. "I can smell you," he stated simply. "You have a very distinct smell."

Claude frowned and sniffed at his shirt. "I hope you're giving me a compliment and not telling me that I stink instead."

"No, he means that you reek," Ciel said sourly. He wasn't happy to see Claude again, especially knowing that he had been there for part of his conversation with Sebastian. The only good thing about it was that Sebastian hadn't sent Ciel away yet and had instead chose to let him stay so they could continue to talk. That had to be a sign.

"No one asked you," Claude snapped and moved around Belial. He pressed a kiss to Sebastian's neck, his lips lingering over the dark blemish on pale skin. "But seeing as Sebastian won't send you away, it seems that I'll have to."

Ciel snorted and glared at Claude. "Did you ever think that maybe he enjoys talking to me? More so than you obviously, seeing as he didn't send me away even though he knew you were there." He cocked his head, a smirk spreading across his lips. "I think that's a sign."

Claude matched Ciel's smirk with one of his own. "And I think these are a sign," he stated and pulled down the collar of Sebastian's shirt. Dark hickey's marked Sebastian's skin and Claude traced over them lightly, drawing a shiver from Sebastian. "I put all of these on him last night. And if I'm correct, none of these are from you."

Ciel fumed. "I would've put more and made sure that they were visible, so everyone knew that he was mine."

"Like this?" Claude asked and his lips pressed against pale skin once more. They sucked and nipped at Sebastian's neck, breaking the skin so that when he pulled back, the area was a dark purple color. It stood out easily on his neck and was visible to everyone, making Claude smirk at his handiwork.

Sebastian sighed and pushed the man away. "Possessive bastard," he mumbled. "Now I'll have to cover it up before I go out to perform." He untied the lead rope and led Belial back into the stall. "I'm going to get Cerberus real quick. Place nice with each other."

"What?" Ciel asked, trying to stop Sebastian from leaving. He didn't want to be alone for a single second with Claude, the idea didn't settle well with him at all. He watched as Sebastian brushed past Claude, who didn't seem to enjoy the situation any more than him, and vanished into the second stall down from Belial.

An awkward silence settled over them and Ciel found that he was fine with that. He didn't want to talk to Claude and if they just stood there in silence that was just fine with him. Several moments passed before the silence was broken by the sound of hooves clopping on the ground and Ciel turned to watch as Sebastian led another horse down the aisle way.

It was another black horse and dark eyes regarded him as they approached. The horse snorted and bobbed its head at Claude, pushing its nose into his chest to ask for a treat. "Hey spoiled boy," Claude cooed at him, stroking his nose. "Are you ready for the show today?"

Ciel scowled as he watched the interaction between the duo and the scowl only deepened as he noticed the expression Sebastian was giving Claude. It gave him pause for a moment, knowing that such a look could only come from a couple who deeply cared for each other and a small part of him wondered if he could break up such a relationship. It was quickly crushed and pushed from his mind; there was no way Ciel would fail. He refused to.

"You're not riding Belial today?" he asked, drawing attention back to him.

Claude glared at him, clearly upset that he was impeding on their relationship. "If you don't know the answer to that, I feel as though you don't deserve to know. What's the point of coming to such a thing if you don't know what's going on?"

Sebastian waved Claude down. "Hush, it can be confusing for anyone." He gave Claude a small kiss on the lips to placate the sulking man before turning to Ciel. "This afternoon I'm competing in a western pleasure class. Horses like Cerberus are the best to use because they have a slow gait and can relax into their gaits. Belial though is built more for speed and has the cow sense that we look for in roping and cutting."

Ciel nodded, not fully understanding what the difference between such events was but he didn't want to question anymore. Sebastian was already grooming Cerberus, getting the coat to shine under the lights. It was amusing and almost endearing how caught up Sebastian was with his horses; his attention already focused on Cerberus.

"You should come watch with me," Claude suddenly spoke up, surprising Ciel.

Ciel blinked and glanced at Sebastian, wondering what the man thought of the suggestion. But if Sebastian was surprised, he didn't show it and continued to groom the dark horse in silence. "Why?" Ciel already had plans to watch Sebastian ride, but not with Claude. He could only imagine the tension that would grow between them.

Claude shrugged. "How else are you going to learn?" He asked. "You've only seen one thing and if you watch this by yourself, you're sure to be confused. So why not watch it and understand it."

"He's right," Sebastian spoke up. "It's not fun to watch something when you're not sure what's going on. Plus, I wouldn't mind the extra support. Always nice to know there's another person out there cheering for me."

Claude rolled his eyes. "Fishing for fans?" He asked and shoved Sebastian's shoulder lightly. "Last I checked, you didn't want any and you didn't have any nerves before going out to compete."

Sebastian shrugged. "Last time he was here, I did well." He glanced and Ciel and his lips smirked. "Maybe he's my good luck charm."

Ciel smiled at that and pushed closer to Sebastian. "I'm fine with being your good luck charm. You can take me everywhere if it'll help you do better."

A low growl left Claude's throat and he pulled Sebastian closer to him. "He doesn't need a good luck charm; he already has me." He tilted his head to the side to nip at Sebastian's ear. "And he already knows what he'll get as a reward if he wins today."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched. "I thought that was if we won the team roping Sunday night," he stated and his arm settled around Claude's hip. "Are you changing your promise or simply adding to it?"

Claude's eyes darted to Ciel before looking back at Sebastian. "Adding. I wouldn't mind a few more rounds with you when we get back home."

"Nice to know," Sebastian purred and sucked on Claude's earlobe briefly before moving away. "Can you go get Cerberus's saddle while I finish grooming him?"

Claude nodded and stepped around Ciel, tossing him a cruel smirk before walking down to the empty stall. Ciel glared at the man's back the whole way until he vanished into the stall. "You really want me out there watching you?" he asked. "I know that I'm clueless to what's going on, but I'm willing to learn."

"Another perk to being young?" Sebastian teased and winked at Ciel. He turned his attention back to Cerberus, picking up the first hoof so he could clean it.

"Exactly," Ciel answered. "Another reason why I'm better for you. I wouldn't bribe you either, because I know you don't need it to win. But after you won, I would surprise you and reward you all night long."

Sebastian chuckled lowly and moved onto the next hoof. Silence settled around them and Ciel basked in it as he watched the man work. Watching Sebastian work was relaxing and he couldn't help think that this was the way things should be; just the two of them and no one else. In time, Ciel would be able to help Sebastian with the horses and they would go out riding in the evenings when Sebastian had time to relax. Ride together underneath the stars and then curl up together when they came back home.

The thought made Ciel smile slightly as his mind conjured up the images in his head. The picture looked even better when they were riding double and he was pressed flush against Sebastian's back. Sebastian would be warm from working during the day and in the evening, that heat would help keep Ciel warm as they rode through the tall Texas grass. He would smell of horses and hay, a sweet scent that was better than any expensive cologne.

They would get to some secluded spot and they would lay on the grass, counting the stars and watching for shooting stars. Sebastian would roll onto his side, tilt his head down, and their lips would press together in a soft kiss…

"Whatever you're thinking of, it's not going to happen," Claude's voice drawled from behind him, pulling Ciel harshly from his daydream.

He spun around and glared at Claude. The man glared back briefly before he pushed past Ciel so he could give Sebastian the saddle. The leather creaked slightly as it was passed off and Ciel had to shove his hands into his pockets so he didn't reach out and touch the leather. He watched Sebastian saddle Cerberus before Claude grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"We're going to get some seats," Claude called, giving Sebastian a wave. The man simply grunted, too focused on slipping the bridle over Cerberus's head.

Ciel scowled as he was tugged down the aisle and yanked his hand out of Claude's grip. "What the hell are you doing?" He snapped.

Claude glared at him. "I could be asking the same thing to you," he stated. "I know what you're trying to accomplish and I can tell you now that it won't work. Sebastian's just humoring you right now, playing nice and teasing you, but that's it. There's nothing between you two so get the thought out of your head and go back home."

Blue eyes narrowed. "I think that's for Sebastian to decide," he answered boldly. "You don't control who he can and can't see."

Claude snorted. "In a way, I can. All I have to do is tell security that you're causing trouble and they'll remove you from the grounds." Claude's lips curled into a smile. "Now, you can either leave quietly, or I'll have security escort you out."

"I already have tickets to tonight's show," Ciel snapped. "That would be a waste of money. Besides, Sebastian wants me to watch him perform this afternoon."

Claude gripped Ciel's arm. "I'll tell him something came up. You're more than welcome to watch tonight, so long as you don't seek out Sebastian or bother him." He leaned closer. "You're playing a dangerous game, little boy, and if you're not careful, you'll fall into the lions den."

Ciel met Claude's glare, matching it with one of his own. "You have no idea what game I'm playing or where you stand." He smirked. "I control the pieces of this game and you only think that you're winning."

He pulled his arm out of Claude's grip and brushed past him, wanting to get distance between them. Ciel was hard pressed to admit that he hadn't expected Claude to pull such a card, but it didn't matter. He would bide his time and reform his plan. He would learn from this error and make a better plan from it until he trumped Claude.

Because in the end, Sebastian would be Ciel's and Ciel planned on winning, no matter what it took.

* * *

Ciel stared blankly at the program in his hand, his eyes trying to comprehend what he was reading. His hands crumpled the paper and Ciel stood up from his chair, storming away. He fumed silently and cursed Claude to the deepest pits of Hell.

Tonight, all the riders in the semi-finals were supposed to make an appearance together, allowing them all to gather at the same time before the real thing tomorrow. They wouldn't practice or compete, but it was a way for the crowd to see who was going to be riding. Sebastian and Claude were scheduled to be there as well.

But according to the program, they had been pulled out at the very last minute. The program offered apologizes that they couldn't appear that night, but one of the members had fallen sick earlier that day and they wouldn't be able to make it.

Ciel snorted. Sick his ass. There was no way that Claude had become sick so quickly. It was a ploy to keep Sebastian away from Ciel. And it was one that had worked. Some part of Ciel had to admit that he was amused by the whole thing and was pleased that Claude saw him as such a big threat, but his anger right now was too great to even focus on that aspect.

The man was playing with fire now and Ciel was determined to find a way back to Sebastian; even if it meant sneaking back into the fairgrounds. Ciel chewed on his lip, wondering if that would be wisest idea, considering how much trouble he could get into.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down. Running forward blindly like this wasn't a good idea and he needed to calm down and think. Nothing good came from charging ahead recklessly. Ciel moved over to the concession stand and glanced over the menu before ordering something small to eat while he calmed down.

After paying, he sat down at the nearby tables and took a sip of his soda. It seemed as though Claude was going to be a tough obstacle, one that wouldn't move with blunt force. Ciel hummed and dipped a French fry in some ketchup before popping it in his mouth. He needed a way to get Sebastian to realize that he was better than Claude.

That was easier said than done though. Sebastian seemed to enjoy his relationship with Claude and had already turned Ciel down several times with the notion. Another fry was eaten and Ciel hummed thoughtfully. Perhaps it would be easier if Claude was the one to break up with Sebastian. But how to go about that was a problem.

"You know, these fries aren't very good cold," a voice stated. "It's best to eat them while they're still warm." A hand came into view and snatched up a few fries before they vanished from view.

Ciel's head shot up. "Sebastian?" He glanced at the man and frowned when Sebastian stole some more fries from him. "What are you doing here? I thought Claude was sick."

Sebastian cocked his head. "I should be asking you the same thing. I was told that you had an emergency and had to leave earlier, which was why you weren't at the show." He reached for another fry, only to have his hand slapped away.

"I'm guessing Claude told you that," Ciel said, scowling slightly. "I was told that I wasn't welcome anymore and to go home. But I had tickets tonight, in hopes that I could wish you luck before tomorrow and Sunday."

A hum left Sebastian's mouth as he grabbed Ciel's drink, taking a small sip. "You didn't want to watch me compete tomorrow?" He asked, pushing the cup back to Ciel.

Ciel shook his head quickly. "I did. But everything was sold out." A pout formed on his lips. "Not as though I have a place to stay either. The hotels were expensive and I can't spend that much on something without my father looking into it and questioning why I'm here and not at school."

Sebastian chuckled and gestured to the fries. "Eat," he stated. He waited until some fries vanished into Ciel's mouth before speaking again. "You know, I can get you in tomorrow and Sunday if you really wanted to watch."

Ciel choked and coughed, grabbing for his drink as Sebastian watched in amusement. Red eyes glittered dangerously and made Ciel shiver under their gaze. "You would do something like that," he snapped once his coughing was under control. "But where am I supposed to stay? You can't tell me that you're willing to let me stay with you and Claude."

"Claude is staying at the grounds hospital," Sebastian answered and his nose crinkled. "It's not fun listening to someone throw up all night long. He fell asleep a while ago and I left to come watch the rodeo. I haven't seen it from this view before, so I figured why not. I was on my way there when I noticed you. As for where you can stay, you could always stay with me, if you don't mind tight quarters."

Blue eyes lit up and Ciel found himself nodding before he could stop himself. "Yes!" he cried out. A few people turned to look at him after his outburst and Ciel flushed. He cleared his throat and composed himself before answering once more. "I would like that very much. Thank you."

Sebastian chuckled and picked up the last remaining fries. "I'll even make you dinner, seeing as I just ate almost all of yours." He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Would you like to stay to watch the rodeo or would you rather leave now?"

"Now is good," Ciel answered, standing up as well. He grabbed his plate and threw it away, trying his best to stop grinning like idiot but failing miserably. He couldn't believe his luck and he chuckled lowly. It served Claude right for trying to keep Ciel away. Karma had a way of biting people in the ass and now Claude was suffering for it. "Lead the way."

Sebastian nodded and started to move towards the entrance. Ciel trotted quickly to catch up to him until he was walking alongside Sebastian. "How did you do this afternoon?" he asked, wishing that he could've watched Sebastian perform.

"Third place," Sebastian answered with a small shrug. "Cerberus is still young and needs some more training. We weren't expecting to take first and I'm happy with his third."

Ciel frowned. "I still wish I could've seen you ride. I've never seen a Western pleasure class before."

Sebastian chuckled. "You should come by my ranch then and watch me ride," he joked as the cool air brushed over him. "I'm always on a horse there."

Ciel nodded but didn't say a word, simply filing Sebastian's comment away for now. He shivered slightly in the cool breeze and pushed closer to Sebastian. "Where are y'all staying?" He asked.

"Not far," Sebastian answered. "It's nothing fancy, just a horse trailer for this last week since a hotel gets expensive after a while. We have a decent sized bed that we usually share, but if you'd prefer to sleep alone, the couch doubles as a full bed."

A smirk spread across Ciel's lips and suddenly he couldn't wait to get to the trailer. It didn't matter if they'd be cramped or if Claude came back and found them together; Sebastian had offered. Ciel wasn't violating Claude's rules.

"Here we are," Sebastian stated, stopping outside a large horse trailer. He paused to unlock the door and held it open for Ciel once it was unlocked. "Not a five star hotel, but it does its job."

Ciel looked around, taking the small living quarters in. A bed rested in the gooseneck part of the trailer and a small sofa ran alongside the far wall of the trailer with a little kitchen right across from it. It looked cozy in a way and Ciel moved over to sit on the couch. "This is nice," he commented and glanced towards the back of the trailer where a thin shower and toilet were located. "And the couch is rather comfy."

Sebastian chuckled and kicked off his boots before stepping into the trailer. "It is. I've slept on it a few times." He gestured towards the shower. "You can shower first if you'd like. I have some spare clothes that you can wear tonight."

"Thanks," Ciel said with a small smile. He moved towards the shower stepped inside so he could change out of his clothes. They were tossed outside and the shower was turned on, making Ciel sigh happily. The warm water felt good as he scrubbed his body clean and washed his hair. The shower was short though as he didn't want to waste Sebastian's water and he poked his head out once he was done. "Do you have a towel?" He asked.

"On the rack next to you," Sebastian answered from the kitchen. The smell of food cooking filled the trailer and Ciel's stomach growled at it.

Giving another 'thank you', Ciel grabbed the towel and quickly dried off before stepping outside. Clothes were already waiting for him and he dressed fast, the warmth of the shower leaving him too fast for his liking. Once changed, he padded over to the sofa and sat down once more.

He blinked when a plate of food was set down in front of him and looked up at Sebastian. "What's this?"

"Dinner," Sebastian answered with a small smile. "Go ahead and eat, I'm going to shower."

Ciel nodded and watched as Sebastian moved away, his eyes trained on the jean covered ass. He turned back to his dinner once Sebastian entered the shower and the water started. He looked at the food that rested in front of him, wondering what he was looking at. It smelled good though, familiar almost, and he brought the fork up to his mouth, taking a bite.

Flavor raced over his tongue and Ciel hummed happily at the taste, quickly eating another bite. His stomach cried for more, finding something about it familiar and by the time Sebastian had finished his shower, the plate was clean and Ciel was licking his lips.

"Someone was hungry," Sebastian commented with a chuckle.

"It was really good," Ciel answered and passed the plate over to Sebastian when he held out his hand. "What was it?"

The dish was set in the sink. "Curry," Sebastian said as he washed the plate quickly. "I learned from someone a while back and it's stuck ever since."

Ciel patted his stomach. "It was good either way," he stated and stood up. He looped his arms around Sebastian's waist and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you. For everything. I really appreciate it." His arms fell to the side and he stepped back, yawning silently.

Sebastian simply nodded and set the plate to the side. "It's late and it's been a long day. We should get some sleep." He moved towards the couch and flipped the table over before pulling out the rest of the cushions so there was more bed to lie on. "I have chores in the morning that I have to get up for. You're welcome to stay awake for a while, but I should get some sleep."

"It's fine," Ciel said quickly and settled down on the couch. "I can help with the chores tomorrow. It's the least I can do after all you've offered me."

A low laugh bubbled up from Sebastian's throat. "Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked. "It's not easy."

Ciel's chin lifted in a sign of determination. "I'll be fine. I'm not some little kid."

"Very well," Sebastian answered and climbed into the bed. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Ciel murmured a good night to Sebastian before climbing into his own bed. Blankets rustled as they shifted around in their beds, trying to find a comfortable position and all too soon, silence over took the trailer.

Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, listening to the quiet and for any signs that Sebastian was still awake. Minutes past and when it seemed as though Sebastian was indeed asleep, Ciel quietly pushed the blankets back and climbed out of bed. He poked his head over the edge of Sebastian's mattress before carefully climbing up onto it.

The bed dipped under his weight but Sebastian didn't wake, making Ciel sigh in relief. He slipped under the covers and ever so slowly inched his way closer to Sebastian's back until he was pressed flush against Sebastian. Warmth seeped into his skin, making his eyes droop and finally, Ciel allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Morning light streamed through the blinds in the small bedroom and Ciel groaned, burying his head further into the blankets. Sebastian's scent assaulted his nose and Ciel rubbed his face over the sheets, trying to imprint the smell to memory. His hand reached out for Sebastian, wanting to curl up with him again and steal his warmth, but his hand met cold sheets and Ciel's eyes snapped open.

He looked around quickly, searching for Sebastian. The trailer was empty though and Ciel scrambled down from the bed, hoping his actions during the night hadn't upset Sebastian. A piece of paper on the kitchen table caught his attention and Ciel paused to read it.

' _Ciel, you were still passed out this morning when I woke and you didn't want to wake up. Breakfast is in fridge, heat it up and come join me in the barn when you're done. That is, if you still wish to help me with chores. The pass will get you in free; just show it to the guards at the gate. By the way, you like to cuddle in your sleep. It's rather endearing._

_-Sebastian_

Ciel flushed and stuffed the note into his pocket. Leave it to Sebastian to tease him in a note, but at least Sebastian wasn't mad at his actions. He glanced at the clock and frowned at the time. It was late in the morning and the fairgrounds would be opening soon. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to help Sebastian.

Breakfast was quickly eaten and Ciel had to wonder where Sebastian had learned to cook. The French toast was delicious and was just what his stomach growled for. He figured he'd ask Sebastian while they were doing chores and as soon as he was dressed, Ciel was running out of the trailer and towards the fairgrounds.

He was let in without question thanks to the pass Sebastian gave him and Ciel wasted no time in heading towards the barn. Belial was already out of his stall when Ciel walked down the aisle, looking for Sebastian. The horse nickered at him and Ciel ran a hand over the soft nose, laughing slightly when his pockets were nosed for treats.

"Look who finally woke up," Sebastian called from further down the aisle. He had a bale of hay in front of him and he carried it to the stall closest to him. "Patience Eligos. Breakfast will be served soon," he cooed to the horse.

Ciel padded over to the stall, peeking at the new horse. It was also a black color and Ciel had to wonder if all of Sebastian's horses were black. "Who is this one?" He asked curiously.

"Eligos," Sebastian answered, patting the horse's neck. The horse snorted at him, tossing his head up and looking all the more regal for doing so.

"Is he yours or Claude's?" Ciel commented as Sebastian stepped outside of the stall, latching the door.

Sebastian hummed as he kicked open the door to Cerberus's stall. "Both really. He's our backup horse in case either Belial or his horse becomes injured." A flake of hay was placed in the net and Cerberus tore into it eagerly. He shoved a flake into Ciel's arms. "Go give this to Belial," Sebastian commented. "He likes you, so I know you'll be fine."

Ciel gapped at Sebastian, unsure if the man was joking or not. When Sebastian moved away without another word, Ciel could only assume that the man was dead serious, leaving Ciel grumbling under his breath as he moved over to Belial.

The horse didn't give him any trouble, snorting at him once as the hay was placed in the net. Ciel stepped outside of the stall and found Sebastian waiting for him. "What's next?" Ciel asked, ready to prove to Sebastian that he could handle something as simple as chores.

"Taking the soiled bedding out to the muck heap and that's it for now. All the horses have been feed and I don't need to groom them just yet," Sebastian answered as he headed towards the wheelbarrows. He picked up the larger one, waiting for Ciel to take the other one. "After that, I'll go check on Claude."

Ciel nodded as he lifted up the wheelbarrow and followed Sebastian out of the barn. The metal bin was heavier than it looked and sweat beaded up on his forehead despite the cold morning. "What will you do for the rest of the day?" He wanted to spend it with Sebastian if he could, knowing that once night fell, Sebastian would be busy competing.

"Relaxing," Sebastian stated and stopped in front of the pile of soiled bedding. He tilted the wheelbarrow up and emptied it before stepping back to let Ciel do the same thing. He watched amused as Ciel struggled but finally was able to clean out the wheelbarrow. "You're welcome to stay around if you'd like. That way it's easier to get in and watch when night falls

A smile crossed Ciel's face. "I'd like that," he said as they headed back to the barns. "It's been fun staying with you." Silence settled over them before Ciel realized something. "And I don't cuddle!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh but you did. I'm guessing it was cold down there?"

Ciel nodded quickly. There was no need to tell Sebastian the real reason why he had joined Sebastian in bed and he had an odd feeling that Sebastian knew anyway. He didn't push the subject as they set the wheelbarrows down and moved back to the stalls.

A scowl formed on his face as they approached the stalls and Claude was leaning against the wall, waiting for them. The man didn't look any happier to see him either but held his tongue in front of Sebastian.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, pressing a light kiss to Claude's cheek.

"Better," Claude answered. "I didn't realize we had company."

Sebastian shook his head. "He was helping me with chores this morning since you were still at the sick bay. Be grateful." He patted Ciel on the head. "And he's staying tonight to watch too, since he had an emergency yesterday that he had to take care of."

Claude growled but didn't press the subject. It was obvious that Sebastian knew what happened yesterday, but the man wasn't going to bring it up, choosing instead to play the innocent card and Ciel found that he liked that about Sebastian. He knew how to play an interesting game.

But it was clear that the time spent with Ciel hadn't done anything to affect Sebastian's feeling for Claude, and Ciel worried that Sebastian was only starting to see him as a younger brother instead of a potential lover. He would have to find a way to fix that and quickly before he was stuck with the label. The only problem was Claude, who already looked hell bent on staying between him and Sebastian.

"Shall we go get breakfast?" Claude asked, breaking the silence that had stretched between them. "I'm starving."

"Sebastian already made me breakfast," Ciel quipped, looking smug. "And he made dinner for me last night as well. He's a good cook, don't you think, Claude?"

A harsh glare was tossed at Ciel and Claude could only growl in annoyance at the innocent act Ciel put on. "But Sebastian hasn't eaten yet," he tossed back. If there was one thing Claude knew, it was Sebastian. They had been living together for years and dating for three. He knew Sebastian like the back of his hand. "Sebastian doesn't eat that early in the morning."

Sebastian shrugged. "It's true. My stomach doesn't like early mornings."

Claude smirked. "We'll go get some breakfast then at the dining hall, my treat." He shot Ciel a smug look and it was met with a furious glare. Two could play at this game and Claude wasn't about to lose either.

* * *

Ciel glared at the wall, annoyance creeping over his body. The day had come and gone quickly, with night falling just as fast. The rodeo had passed in a blur and a flurry of excitement that left Ciel exhausted but excited.

The semi-finals had been tonight and the times were much faster than they had been when Ciel had first watched the rodeo. These were the pros and it was thrilling to watch them work. It had made Ciel's heart race and he had found himself holding his breath when times were close or it looked like a barrel would tip over.

But by far, the best part had been watching Sebastian ride again. They were currently seated in second place, only a hundredth of a second behind first. Tomorrow was the finals, but Ciel wouldn't be able to stay to watch them. He had homework and didn't want to overstay his welcome. But the next part of his plan was set to start soon and Ciel would show that he was here for the long haul.

He cursed silently as a soft moan reached his ears and his fingers curled into a fist as Sebastian panted Claude's name. There was no guessing what was going on in the bed above him and Ciel cursed Claude over and over again as he made Sebastian cry out in such arousing tones.

Ciel was the one who was supposed to be making Sebastian moan like that, not Claude. Ciel wanted to be the one to touch, hold, and taste Sebastian and right now, that goal was still out of reach, taunting Ciel.

He could only imagine how Sebastian looked now, as his cock was tended to. The man's face would be flushed, hair splayed out on the pillow while his fingers laced through dark locks. Soft pants would fall from his mouth as he tried to stay quiet but with each suck, they would grow louder.

A long moan filled the trailer, telling Ciel that Sebastian had cum and Ciel groaned alongside the man, wishing that it were his mouth on Sebastian's cock. Soon, he told himself as the covers shifted above him and Claude and Sebastian shared a kiss before the trailer fell silent once more. Soon he would have his chance and he would take it without ever looking back. Because the moment you hesitated was the moment you lost.


	4. In the morning: IV

As a rule: when you see a good move, look for a better one ~ Emanuel Lasker 

* * *

A lone finger tapped on the wooden surface of the desk while blue eyes focused on the computer screen in front of him, ignoring the pile of homework that was stacked up beside him. It seemed irrelevant now, compared to the subject on the screen who held all of Ciel's attention. Wine red eyes stared back at him and Ciel was forced to scroll down before he found himself hard under the intense look.

It had been four days since Ciel had left San Antonio Sunday morning, after wishing Sebastian luck in the finals that night. It was disappointing that he couldn't stay to watch, but Ciel couldn't afford to slack off in school and with a heavy heart, had to leave. He could still hear Sebastian's pants and soft groans in his head the whole drive back and as soon as he arrived home, Ciel had gone straight to his room and indulged himself while the memory was still fresh.

After that, it had been a flurry of playing catch up with his homework. Something he could've had Alois do, but Alois didn't always get the highest marks in class. Ciel finished his work late Sunday night, checking the results of the roping class right before bed. Pride swelled up in his body as he read Sebastian's name at the top of the list; pointedly ignoring Claude's. The pride instantly vanished though, replaced by jealousy when Ciel remembered the promise that Claude had given Sebastian if they won.

It wasn't fair and more than anything, Ciel wished to be in Claude's shoes. He didn't care if it was Sebastian pounding into his ass or the other way around. He wanted everything Sebastian had to offer and Ciel didn't like sharing. The problem had only grown worse after another vivid dream the previous night, thus prompting Ciel's current search.

Google was a wonderful thing and after a quick search of 'Sebastian Michaelis', Ciel had found hundreds of pages about the man. The information had been pushed aside at first in favor of looking at the vast amount of pictures that were available and most of them went straight into a folder for his own personal use.

Now though, he was sorting through the vast amount of information that had popped up on the man. The first time Ciel had gone to the rodeo; the announcer had stated that Sebastian was from north Texas, which meant that he was at least within driving range. But where in the north, Ciel had no idea, but he figured that Sebastian would have a webpage for his ranch, since he probably sold his livestock during the year.

And sure enough, the first link available was one leading to Sebastian's website. Ciel held off on that though in favor of reading other articles about the man. Wikipedia, Ciel quickly found out, wasn't very helpful in providing Sebastian's background. Other than the fact that the man was an Aggie. Ciel snorted at that, of course Sebastian would've gone to his rival school. The rest of the page had simply talked about Sebastian's riding skills and what he competed in, nothing of importance.

Ciel had tucked the information away for later and moved back to Google's webpage, clicking on Sebastian's website. The words ' _Stormy Sky Ranch'_  sprawled across the top of the page, followed by a picture of a large pasture with several horses grazing in the setting sun.

The picture though had changed after a few seconds, leaving Ciel to stare at an image of Sebastian and Belial, posing together for a quick shot. A blue ribbon fluttered from the horses head collar while Sebastian stared straight at the camera, making Ciel feel as though those eyes were staring straight through him.

It was intense and arousing at the same time, which was why Ciel had to scroll down until he was staring at the bottom of the screen. His eyes flickered to the side of the site, where the menu options were and he clicked on the 'About Us' section, hoping to find out more about Sebastian's ranch.

He was greeted with a picture of the front gate to the ranch, where Sebastian's brand had been welded into the front of the gate. White rocks were built into a wall around the gate, marking it as the main entrance while a neatly kept dirt road led up to the house in the far background. Black fences lined the inside of the property where more horses grazed and Ciel found himself nodding in approval. It was a well-designed ranch from what he could see so far and his appreciation of Sebastian grew. It was easy on the eyes and not too complex that it looked tacky.

Scrolling down, Ciel found the text that he was looking for and started to read. He wanted to know where in north Texas Sebastian lived. After all, the man took first place at the rodeo and Ciel wanted to congratulate him personally. And Sebastian had mentioned that he could come to the ranch so he could watch Sebastian ride.

A small voice told Ciel that Sebastian was probably teasing him but it was ignored as Ciel focused on the task before him. As dull as some of the information was, Ciel didn't skip over it. He needed to know everything about Sebastian, show him that Ciel was serious about what he wanted. In a way, it was like preparing for a job interview. He had to research his potential place of work and study them thoroughly so that he wasn't caught off guard with a question and made to look like an idiot.

Stormy Sky Ranch was a well-known ranch for raising black and blue roan horses, usually Quarter Horses, but they also produced several other breeds in the selected color. They also bred and raised cattle for the local 4-H chapter and other farms that needed the stock. And of course, the ranch was well known for its owners, who were nationally ranked riders.

Ciel hummed at the information and continued reading. He wasn't going to stop until he knew where the ranch was located. Homework could wait until the current task at hand was done. His eyes continued to read, taking in the information like a sponge, learning how the ranch had started and how it had grown into a successful business today.

All significant things for impressing Sebastian, but Ciel wanted more. His gaze stopped at the bottom of the page and he felt his lips curl up in a smirk. A map was situated at the very bottom of the page, showing exactly where the ranch could be found and Ciel couldn't help but chuckle lowly. This was what he had been looking for and he clicked on the map so he could figure out where in north Texas Sebastian was living.

He tapped his finger impatiently as the map loaded and glanced at the clock, noting the time. Alois would be home from work soon and Ciel wanted to finish his search before then. If Alois knew what he was planning, then Alois male would whine and try to stop him; something Ciel didn't want to happen. Alois had already grown clingy around him and it was getting to be far more annoying than usual. So much so that Ciel had thrown a bowl at Alois's head to keep at bay.

Ciel scoffed at the thoughts and turned back to the map. It had finished loading and a little pinpoint marked the area where Stormy Sky Ranch was located. Ciel frowned slightly, tracing the route with his finger and wondered how long it would take to drive there. Texas was a big state and it could take several hours to get somewhere.

A quick search showed that it would take around three hours. A long drive but Ciel felt it would be worth it. If he left early in the morning, he could get there at a decent time during the day and still have plenty of time to talk with Sebastian before leaving again.

The area seemed to be mostly rural, which Ciel had expected, seeing as Sebastian's ranch was situated on a lot of land. It reminded Ciel of his family's summer home and he wiggled slightly in his seat, pleased that they had another thing in common with each other.

Out in the front of the apartment, the door opened and shut loudly, making Ciel jump. He quickly closed the bookmarked the page and closed the internet down before pulling his homework closer to him. Alois wouldn't be pleased to know that he was hunting down where Sebastian lived.

Ciel opened his textbook and stared down at the words, trying to take them in as he listened to the footsteps approaching his door. Alois was coming up to check on him, another new habit Alois had picked up since they came back from the rodeo. Ciel silently counted down until there was a knock at the door and Alois poked his head in.

"Good, you're working," Alois commented.

Ciel turned around and glared at Alois. "I don't need you to baby me, it's getting annoying." His hand tightened around the pencil he was holding. "And what if I was doing something private? You didn't bother to wait after you knocked, just walked right in."

Alois smirked. "Scared that I'd catch you jacking off to Sebastian's picture again?" He asked. "I heard you the other night, you practically screamed his name."

Blue eyes narrowed. "I did no such thing. The only way you would've known that I was doing something like that was if you were outside my door." Ciel frowned as Alois stiffened at the accusation and he stood up. "You were, weren't you?"

"You have no proof other than your own thoughts," Alois commented. "It's not my fault that you can't control your voice when you're pleasuring yourself."

It was a lie and they both knew it. Ciel knew that he had been quiet the other night; his face had been pushed into the pillow as he stroked himself, imagining that it was Sebastian behind him; taking him long and hard. But instead of allowing himself to become embarrassed by such a thing, Ciel smirked, ready to turn it into his favor.

"You're lying," he stated and shut the book he had just opened. "You know that I don't like it when you lie to me. Especially when you're trying to cover up the fact that you were sitting outside my door while I was masturbating. Did it arouse you?"

Alois looked away, scowling slightly. They both knew the truth and Alois could already tell that he was in trouble and Ciel was about to enforce his rule over Alois once more.

"Next Friday," Ciel started. "I'm going up to north Texas for some business. I want you to attend my morning classes, turn in my homework, and take notes for me. It's a large lecture class and everything is turned in before the teacher gets there, so you won't have a problem."

Alois frowned. "Why are you going all the way up there?" He asked confused. It seemed odd, as there was nothing in the northern part of the state that would interest Ciel.

Ciel brushed the comment aside. "That's none of your business," he stated. "You still owe me, especially for the work favor I had to do for you a few weeks ago. So I'm collecting on that now."

Pale blue eyes flashed but Alois held his tongue, knowing that he couldn't argue against Ciel. He had learned that there were something's he couldn't fight and Ciel's hold over him was one of them. It was frustrating but at the same time, it kept Ciel close and Alois knew that he could worm his way into Ciel's heart sooner or later.

"Fine," he said with a heavy sigh. "I'll go to your stupid classes."

Ciel smirked. "Of course you will," he answered and pushed Alois out of his room, closing the door behind him. It was late in the evening and time for dinner. It was better to eat out in the living room where he could keep an eye on Alois rather than stay cooped up in his room. After finding out that Alois had sat outside his room the other night, Ciel didn't trust him alone anymore.

It was creepy and very stalker-ish, in a way that gave Ciel the chills. And Alois wondered why Ciel didn't like him.

* * *

Ciel sighed as he tossed the last bag of food into his car for the long drive to Stormy Sky Ranch. The directions were already printed out and sat in the passenger seat, ready to lead him to Sebastian. The weather was still cool for March and Ciel shivered in the morning air before shutting the door to his car.

He glanced up as Alois approached him, backpack slung over his shoulder and a pout on his lips. "Are you going to spend your spring break up there?" He asked, looking at the suitcase that sat on the sidewalk.

"If I can, yes. If not, then I'll go home and see my parents. My mother misses me and my father wants to see how my fencing skills have improved since I joined the club," Ciel answered as he wheeled the bag to the trunk. "You're staying here, yes?"

Alois nodded. "Hannah wasn't allowed to see visitors since she's seeing her lawyers a lot these past few weeks." He shrugged slightly. "So I figured I'd stay here and work extra hours so I have some spending money."

Ciel grunted as slammed the trunk shut. "Sounds like a good plan. Make sure you don't destroy the apartment while I'm gone." He looked at Alois and gave him his most stern glare. "And don't you dare go into my room next week or I swear I'll make your life miserable."

"How will you know if I went in there?" Alois shot back, not wanting to tell Ciel that he was already making his life miserable.

A smirk crossed Ciel's lips. "I have my ways," he said simply and moved around to the front of the car. He grabbed the thermos of tea he made that morning and waved Alois away. "You have class to get to," he stated and slid into the car.

Alois scowled but didn't answer, there was nothing else he could say that would make things better and for now, it was just easier to accept what had to be done. He gave a small wave to Ciel before turning around and heading off into the direction of the university.

As soon as he was gone, Ciel started the car and backed out of his parking spot. He sipped at his tea as he pulled out of the apartment complex and onto the road. In an hour or so, he would stop for breakfast since it was too early for him to eat right now. The tea was enough for now and would hold him over until he needed to stop.

The radio was turned on and Ciel hummed softly to the song that was playing as he moved onto the road that he needed. It seemed odd that two weeks ago, he was going in the other direction to see Sebastian. But this time, he was headed north, to visit Sebastian's ranch and get a better chance to know Sebastian. That would be better than just watching him in a competition.

All the articles on Sebastian were memorized and Ciel knew almost everything about Stormy Sky Ranch, including the brand that Sebastian used to mark his livestock. The only thing he didn't know was why Sebastian had chosen the name and brand that he had, but those were good conversation starters and Ciel had plenty of questions to ask.

He smirked as he turned onto the main road that would lead him to Sebastian. Nothing could go wrong this time, he had all the excuses and reasons to visit the man, and not even Claude was going to stop him.

* * *

Ciel pulled into a small gas station three hours later, the tires on his car kicking up dirt as he came to a stop. With a groan, he climbed out of the car, his legs protesting the movement after being stuck in the same position for so long. He felt disgusting and even though the directions indicated the ranch was just down the road, Ciel refused to let Sebastian see him like this.

He stumbled into the store, trying to force his legs to move properly and get circulation back in them. The smell of coffee assaulted his nose along with the scent of pastries, making Ciel's head turn to find out where the smell was coming from. He found them near the register and he drooled at the glazed sweets that called out to him.

Promising to come back, Ciel quickly found the bathroom and relieved himself. Feeling better, he washed his hands and then his face, scrubbing at it until he felt more awake and clean. He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing out the small tangles that had accumulated on the drive up, until he deemed himself presentable.

Once done, he moved back towards the register where the pastry's waited for them. He eyed them, stomach growling and demanding several of the sweets.

"You're new," someone said behind him.

Ciel spun around quickly, looking at the person behind him. A cheerful grin greeted him and Ciel blinked before nodding at the man. "I'm just stopping in to get something to eat," he answered.

The man cocked his head. "Oh? We're not exactly that easy to find on the map you know. You must have another reason for passing through."

"I'm going to meet someone," Ciel snapped, annoyed at the prying questions from the strange man. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Youngsters these days," the older man stated, shaking his head. "No respect at all. I remember a time when they were nothing but polite to those older than them. It was expected you know."

Ciel scowled. "We were also told not to talk to strangers," he snapped back. "Which you are. So if you'll excuse me."

A low chuckle left the man's mouth. "That's better. I was looking for that familiar personality. Quick and sharp, just like before. Glad to see your parents raised you right; very glad indeed." He reached around Ciel and opened the pastry door. "If you're going to see someone, you should bring them some of these. Everyone in town loves them."

"Forgive me if I don't take advice from someone I just happened to meet," Ciel answered, watching as the man shoved more pastries into a bag.

"Fine, allow me to introduce myself." A hand was held out. "I'm The Undertaker, the veterinarian for this town."

Ciel's eyebrow arched at the name but he didn't say anything. He supposed that a veterinarian could also be considered an undertaker, considering they had to put animals down. "Nice to meet you," Ciel answered and jumped slightly as a large bag of pastry's was shoved into his hands. "What are these for?"

"Your friend," The Undertaker answered. "The two on top are for him, but the rest are for you."

Ciel blinked. "I never said who I was going to see," he argued, feeling slightly disturbed that this man seemed to know his plans.

"Call it a guess," the Undertaker answered. "And intuition. Now, off you go, before those go stale on you. And tell Sebastian that the colt's parents did their job and the colt is ready for his game. He'll understand."

A huff left Ciel as he was pushed away from the register and out the door. A small wave was given in his direction before the man vanished back inside the store, leaving Ciel alone to stand in the parking lot. For a moment, it was hard to believe that such a thing had just happened, but Ciel couldn't deny that it hadn't.

Pushing away the thoughts, Ciel padded back to his car and slipped inside. The smell of pasty's filled the car and Ciel dug through the bag, ignoring the top two. He bit into the flaky crust as he started the car and pulled out onto the road. The ranch was about ten minutes away and Ciel was more than anxious to get there now.

The pastry was gone by the time Ciel pulled up to the gate and he was relieved to find it open. He hadn't really planned on what to do if it was closed. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled through the gate and drove carefully down the dirt road, taking in the black horses that surrounded him on both sides of the car. Splashes of blue were present throughout the black coats and Ciel knew them to be the Blue Roans that Sebastian bred.

No one stopped him yet and by the time Ciel made it to the end of the road, his shoulders had relaxed and he felt as though his plan would work. The front of the house was quiet and Ciel grabbed his bag of pastries and walked up to the front door. His fingers curled around the bag tightly, knowing that they were going to be a peace offering in a way and now Ciel was glad that he hadn't shown up empty handed.

With a steady hand, Ciel knocked on the door, hoping that someone beside Claude was home. The man would kick him out in a heartbeat. The door swung open and Ciel was met with neither Claude or Sebastian, but instead someone who looked to be no older than him.

"Hi," he started cautiously, hoping that he was at the right place. "Is Sebastian Michaelis here?"

Bright blue eyes blinked at him before the male smiled. "Of course. He's working in his office right now but I can get him for you."

Ciel smiled. "That would be nice, thank you." He stepped back as the door was closed and he waited patiently outside. He hadn't expected to be let in, considering the male didn't know who he was, but once Sebastian saw him, he'd be invited in.

Minutes passed and Ciel shifted his weight, worry seeping into his mind as he waited longer. He hoped that they hadn't forgotten about him and he debated about knocking on the door again. With a scowl, he pushed the thoughts from his head, knowing that acting impatient now would only ruin his chances with Sebastian in the future.

His patience was rewarded when the door opened once more a few moments later and Ciel smiled up at Sebastian. He could see the crimson eyes widen in surprise briefly before Sebastian stepped outside and stood before him.

"Hello again, Ciel," he said lightly.

Ciel smirked. "Hello again to you too, Sebastian," he answered and held up the bag of pastry's. "I brought some food, I was told that you would like them. And that a colt's parents did their job and the colt is ready for your game? Something like that."

Sebastian gazed at Ciel, his eyes piercing and knowing as they seemed to search his soul. "Seems as though our patience has been rewarded then. And The Undertaker was correct, I do like his pastries," he stated with a smirk.

Ciel cocked his head to the side slightly, confused at how Sebastian was acting. He seemed happy to see him, yes, but he wasn't inviting him inside like Ciel had expected. "Shouldn't we go inside and eat these before they grow cold?" he asked, trying to subtly push Sebastian into letting him inside.

"Why are you here, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the question.

"To congratulate you," Ciel answered. "I saw online that you won the roping competition and I wanted to tell you congratulations. I would've called, but I didn't have your number and I figured that it would be better to tell you in person anyway."

Sebastian nodded but didn't say anything, making Ciel shift uneasy. Perhaps he had read the signs wrong the last time he was at the rodeo. Sebastian hadn't made any comments or showed any signs that he wanted Ciel to stop, so why was he acting so differently now? Ciel wanted the teasing Sebastian that let him stay in the trailer and help with the morning chores. Where was that man?

"You should come inside before you catch a cold," Sebastian spoke suddenly. "It'd be a shame for you to have come all this way and not have any of these pastries; they're rather delicious."

Ciel's grin grew and he followed Sebastian inside the house happily, pleased that he had gotten his wish. The door shut behind him and the smell of leather filled his nose, making him inhale deeply. He trailed behind Sebastian until they reached the kitchen and the older man pulled out a chair for Ciel.

Thanking the man, Ceil sat down and watched as Sebastian grabbed two plates, setting on in front of Ciel before placing the other in front of himself. The pastries were split between them and Ciel happily bit into his, toes curling in delight at the sweet taste. "They're good," Ciel exclaimed, noting that Sebastian was still watching him curiously. "Do you not like them?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No. They're my favorite actual. But I'm still surprised to see you here, that's all." He bit into his own pastry and brushed off the flakes from his fingers. "How did you find my ranch?" He inquired once he had finished his bite.

Ciel shifted slightly. "It was rather easy, you're all over the internet," he answered, trying to phrase his answer so it didn't sound so stalker like. "I had wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you those two nights at the rodeo but I didn't have any way to contact you. So I had to turn to the internet."

Red eyes watched him curiously and Ciel resisted the urge to wiggle in his seat. Part of what he said had been the truth, but the rest of it was conjured on whim. Ciel had wanted to thank the man, but his excuse made it seem like he truly wanted to thank Sebastian and nothing more.

"You went out of your way, that's for sure," Sebastian answered, chuckling lightly. "How far did you have to drive to get here? It's not as though we're in a well-known area. Close to one, yes, but not many people come out this way."

Ciel shook his head. "It was only about three hours or so. I drive further to get home."

Sebastian hummed. "So you're a college student," he stated and smirked when Ciel nodded his head. "What college are you attending now?"

"University of Texas," Ciel answered, only slightly worried to how Sebastian would take such an answer. A&M and UT were rivals and that rivalry ran deep.

"A Longhorn, huh," Sebastian murmured and he waved a hand in the air. "I went to A&M, as I'm sure you know. But the University of Texas was also a school that I had looked at. Their business degree was something that had interested me, but I ended up in College Station. They had the animal programs that I was looking for and the business classes weren't too shabby either."

Ciel perked up. "You like business?" He asked. "I'm a business major myself. What classes did you end up taking?" He leaned forward excitedly, pleased that they had found another subject that they had in common.

Sebastian chuckled. "I took classes that would better my ranch financially. Running a ranch isn't just about the animals, you have to know how to run your own business too; something that most people tend to forget about."

Ciel nodded and bit into his pastry once more. "People always forget how much business relates to the simple things in their life." He dusted off his fingers and looked up at Sebastian. "So what made you decide to own and run a ranch?"

"My own reasons," Sebastian answered with a feline smile, his eyes dancing in amusement. Something else glittered deep within the crimson eyes and Ciel felt drawn toward them.

"You're secretive," he stated, pulling himself away from the trance Sebastian's eyes had lured him in.

Sebastian shrugged. "We all have our reasons for keeping things hidden from the public eye. Myself, I like having privacy. But the internet makes that hard nowadays."

Ciel winced. "Are you upset that I looked you up and came to see you?" He asked, dreading the answer. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Sebastian said yes. He would have to work twice as hard to get on the man's good side again.

"I'm not upset," Sebastian answered, making Ciel let out a sigh of relief. "Surprised yes, but not upset. Claude though, he will be upset when he sees you here. I'm already in trouble with him for letting you stay those two nights."

Ciel scoffed. "You're your own person, why does he have to say what you can and can't do?" he stated. "If you were my boyfriend, I wouldn't keep you on such a leash."

"No?" Sebastian asked, his lips curled up in a smirk. "If you were my boyfriend, then you wouldn't mind if I let some new male come sleep with me? One that I've met once and have him stay with me while you were gone? You wouldn't be mad at me?"

Well, when Sebastian put it that way. Ciel hesitated before nodding. "I would trust you; knowing that nothing would've happened between you and the person staying with you. Because that's how relationships work." He smirked. "But the next time we would be alone, I would remind you exactly who your boyfriend was."

Sebastian chuckled. "You're just as possessive as Claude," he stated and leaned back in his chair. "You two actually have a lot in common."

Ciel blanched. "That's gross; please don't compare me to him." Although, if Ciel had the same traits as Claude, then that meant that Ciel had a chance with Sebastian still. Or at least it seemed that way to Ciel.

Sebastian didn't say anything, just simply shook his head and took another bite of his pasty. Ciel mimicked him, popping the last piece into his mouth and letting the buttery flavor coat his tongue. He was comfortable with the silence between them. There was nothing awkward about it and that alone made Ciel happy.

"I'm guessing you're not scared of Claude," Sebastian finally spoke up, his eyes trained on Ciel.

Ciel shook his head. "Nope. I don't scare easy and I'm not some frail child that needs to be saved every time he steps outside the house."

Sebastian's eyes widened before he covered his mouth, snorting with laughter behind his hand. His eyes danced with mirth and Ciel wanted to ask what was so funny but held back, allowing Sebastian to have his laughter.

Finally, Sebastian's laughter died down and he cleared his throat. "I ask because he's coming up to the house now. And if he doesn't bother you, then there's no rush to get you out of the door."

Ciel spun around, looking in the direction of the door. "How do you know he's coming back?"

Sebastian nodded towards the bay window that overlooked back pastures. "The four-wheeler that we use to get around the ranch kicks up a lot of dirt on the roads. I can see it in the air." His eyes slid over to the clock on the wall. "And it's about time for lunch."

"Oh," Ciel slumped back in his seat. "I was expecting you to have some cool spidey sense that lets you know when he's coming."

Sebastian's lips twitched. "If only," he said as he stood up and moved into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? Tea, water, anything?"

"Tea would be nice," Ciel answered and watched as Sebastian moved around the kitchen, setting everything up to make tea. As the water boiled, Sebastian pulled out containers of food and went to work heating them up until the smell of lunch filled the house.

Sebastian hummed as he worked and Ciel found himself amused as his eyes watched Sebastian cook. It seemed odd that such a man as Sebastian found himself at ease in the kitchen. He seemed like the type of person who wouldn't step foot in the room but would be more at home in front of the grill.

The door opened, making Ciel jump slightly but he didn't bother to turn around. He already knew it would be Claude and he didn't want to miss a second of watching Sebastian. The man moved gracefully, almost like a dancer as he cooked and then moved to dish the stew into some bowls.

"You've got to be kidding me," Claude growled behind Ciel. "That's your car out there?"

Ciel glanced up at Claude as the man rounded in front of him. "Nope, I flew here with my magical retracting wings. That's someone else's car out there," he drawled. He sat back as a bowl was placed in front of him and another was set next to him.

"Eat," Sebastian stated and turned to look at Claude. "And be nice, he's just here to say congratulations on winning." He placed a kiss on Claude's cheek, trying to placate the man.

Claude scowled. "I will not be nice. This is stalking; they have laws against that you know." He sat down with a huff and glared at Ciel briefly before turning to look at Sebastian. "You're not eating?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Ciel brought some pastries, so I'm fine."

Both Claude and Ciel frowned. "That's not enough," Ciel stated. His own stomach was growling for the food that sat in front of him. While the pastries had been delicious, he wanted real food and the stew would hit the spot.

"How do you know I didn't eat before you arrived here?" Sebastian asked and poured a cup of tea for Ciel. It was set down in front of him and a glass of water was placed in front of Claude. He grunted as Claude pulled him down in his lap and squirmed until Claude nipped at his neck. A low moan left his throat and he settled down for a while.

"When are you leaving?" Claude asked, looking straight at Ciel. Neither male had touched their food yet and seemed more content to glare at each other.

"You two are idiots," Sebastian muttered and pulled away from Claude's grasp. He stood up and grabbed the plates that the pastries once sat on, taking them to the kitchen. They were set in the sink before the male vanished from the room, leaving Claude and Ciel to fend for themselves.

Ciel scowled. "He left because of you, you know," he stated and took a bit of the stew. He hummed at the taste as the meat nearly fell apart in his mouth.

"No. I think you have it the other way around," Claude snapped. "He left because of  _you._  You keep trying to worm your way into his life and our relationship. Don't you think that's annoying him?"

"He wouldn't have let me stay here if it annoyed him so much," Ciel snarled. "Admit it. I'm making you worried because Sebastian is starting to realize how much better he'd be with me."

Claude scowled and shoved the spoon into his mouth. "You're leaving after this," he stated. "Once lunch is over, you can say goodbye to Sebastian and then go back from wherever you came from."

Ciel snorted. "I won't leave unless Sebastian asks me too."

Claude leaned forward and jabbed the spoon at Ciel. "Don't you have school or something?"

"I have someone taking care of that for me," Ciel stated. "But tomorrow starts spring break for me. I could stay here the whole week if I wanted."

Claude scowled deeply. "By someone, you mean the blond haired male that was with you the first time we met," he stated tensely. He growled low when Ciel nodded his head. "I thought as much. And I refuse to allow you to stay here that long. If I tell Sebastian that, he'll ask you to leave."

Ciel didn't say anything, choosing instead to glare at Claude as he ate another spoonful. Their eyes clashed and Ciel could see the hatred swirling within the golden depths of Claude's eyes. It was almost unnerving but Ciel was able to ignore it.

Thick silence settled in the kitchen, the only sound coming from the occasional clink of spoon against a bowl. Ciel couldn't understand what Sebastian saw in the man. He was a decent looking male, but his personality was a turn off. Ciel snorted; he would make a good match with Alois.

He watched as the man swallowed the last of his meal and stood up. "I want you gone by the time night falls today. When I get back, you better not be here or I'll call the police and tell them you were trespassing."

Ciel's lips twisted into a snarl. "It's not trespassing if Sebastian wants me to stay here," he snapped back.

Claude's bowl was set in the sink and he glared at Ciel. "Sebastian will tell you to go home. Because despite what you may think, he's my boyfriend, not yours." He turned away from Ciel, pushing down the urge to flick Ciel off as he left the room.

Ciel turned back to his bowl and picked up the cup of tea. "Not yet at least," he murmured into the liquid, bringing the cup up to his lips to hide his smirk.

* * *

Sebastian looked up from the computer as the doors to the office opened and Claude stormed in. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. This wasn't what he needed right now but somehow Sebastian had figured Claude would come in to complain.

"Can this wait, Claude?" He asked. "The books aren't wanting to balance and I have to turn them in soon."

"The books can wait," Claude stated and moved closer to the desk. They had fucked on this desk almost a year ago, after a long heated argument that had led to one of the best nights of sex that Claude could remember. He shivered slightly and wondered if such a thing would happen again once Ciel left. Or even while Ciel was here. Nothing was wrong with Ciel listening to them go at it. Might even teach the brat a lesson.

Sebastian stood up and circled around the desk, his feet moving silently over the wood floor. "You're upset that Ciel is here," he said, stating the obvious. Furious golden eyes met his, giving Sebastian the confirmation he needed. "Why are you so annoyed with him? I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute?" Claude seethed. "He's trying to get in your pants and you keep letting him get closer and closer. You're not even stopping his advances."

"I do," Sebastian answered quickly. "As soon as he gets too close, I back away. You have nothing to worry about."

Claude snorted and pushed up his glasses. "Yet you call him cute."

Sebastian leaned back against the desk and stretched his legs out in front of him. "It is cute, I won't lie there," Sebastian said. "He tries so hard that it's cute and I can't help but pull him along. He's like a wounded bird and I'm the cat, playing with my prey before giving the killing blow." Sebastian's lips split into a cruel smile and his eyes flashed with dangerous humor.

Golden eyes widened slightly before a hint of lust filled them. "I forget about this side of yours that you like to keep hidden," he purred and leaned forward to trap Sebastian against the desk. "It arouses me greatly."

Sebastian chuckled. "I can tell. I see it in your eyes." He reached up to trail his fingers down Claude's face. "But there's anger there still. My affection to Ciel annoys you. Why? Do you feel threatened by him, or perhaps you're jealous that I'm focusing on him and not you?"

Claude bristled and slapped Sebastian's hand away, his eyes flashing with anger. "I have my reasons," he stated coolly. "Not as though you would care to know. You're too busy with your own fun to listen to me. Would you go as far as to fuck him?"

Sebastian male scowled. "That was low," he hissed. "You know that I wouldn't do that. Now tell me what the hell is bothering you so much."

"It took me over half a year to get as close to you as that brat is now," Claude snarled at last, his anger on the subject finally coming out.

Sebastian frowned and leaned forward to kiss Claude on the lips. "I only see him as a cute little brother who is fun to tease. You have nothing to worry about, Claude." He pulled the male closer, pressing his hips into Claude's and drawing a low moan from them both. "So long as we're together, you have nothing to worry about."

Fingers laced through Sebastian's hair and Claude smashed his lips against Sebastian's, making their teeth click together at the harshness of it. Tongues curled around each other and Sebastian grunted as he was pushed further into the desk, the edge digging into his back as Claude pressed further into him.

"Not now," Sebastian panted, tilting his head to the side, giving Claude access to his neck. He shivered as Claude's mouth trailed down the pale column, sucking and nipping at the skin. "Tonight. Tonight I will give you pleasure all night long," he purred.

* * *

Ciel grumbled as he pushed his spoon around the empty bowl. It had been a while since Claude left and Ciel wanted Sebastian back. He wasn't sure where either male had vanished to but that wasn't about to stop Ciel. The fool proof plan of trying to find the bathroom was always the best way to poke around someone's house.

With that thought in mind, Ciel stood up and headed off in the direction that Sebastian had vanished in. He passed by the front door and paused briefly to admire the large painting that hung in the archway at the end of the foyer. It was a picture of a beautiful black stallion trotting across a pasture, long tail floating behind him while his mane danced across his neck. It was a fine painting and Ciel wondered if the horse was one of Sebastian's first horses.

He shook his head and continued down the hallway, his ears picking up on voices. They were coming from a room at the end of the hallway and Ciel stopped at the corner. Sebastian's voice was the first to reach his ears, low and soothing. Claude's met his ears next, angry and demanding.

"He's not staying the whole week, Sebastian," Claude stated. "We're too busy this time of year and we're behind on work because of the rodeo. We don't have time to babysit a brat for a week."

"So you want me to kick him out after he came all this way?" Sebastian asked, a frown present in his voice.

Ciel could just see Claude nodding as he gave a curt 'yes'. "I don't care what you may think about him, just get rid of him. You're being unreasonable."

There was a small scuffle and Sebastian's angry voice reached Ciel's ears. "And you're insufferable. You don't have enough faith in me to believe that I won't cheat on you? That you have to toss a mere college student out because you believe that I'm going behind your back with him?"

Claude didn't answer but the resounding slap that sounded throughout the office spoke volumes. Ciel gapped slightly, surprised at the action and quickly trotted away from the room. He didn't want to be caught around the area after a fight. Claude would be sure to chew him out but for some reason, Ciel knew that Sebastian would protect him.

He lunged for his seat and once more stared at his empty bowl, ears straining for any noise that would hint at someone coming his way. But the house was quiet, leaving Ciel alone to his thoughts for the time. A small amount of pride puffed up inside him, knowing that Sebastian had stood up for him.

And Sebastian's arguing statement was similar to the conversation Ciel had had with Sebastian and it made Ciel smirk. If Sebastian was taking his advice and arguing against Claude then he still had a chance. He had his foot in the door right now and that was better than nothing. Slowly, Ciel would be able to force his way in until his whole body was past the door.

Hearing the small fight between the two gave Ciel hope. There were stress fractures in their relationship after all, and all it would take was the right amount of pushing before the wall fell down. Ciel smirked and he wondered just how hard he would have to push until it caved.

Footsteps reached his ears and Ciel pushed the thoughts away for now. He glanced up, watching as Claude stormed out of the house without a word to him. Ciel chuckled lowly, Sebastian must've put him in his place; served the bastard right.

Sebastian came into view a few moments later, looking calm but his eyes gave him away. Ciel could see the faint hints of anger stirring below the surface and it made him want to comfort Sebastian. But that would mean admitting that he had ease dropped on them.

"Everything okay?" He questioned instead, pulling the innocent card.

Sebastian nodded and moved around him to grab the empty dishes. "It's fine. Claude's just being hard headed, as usual." The dishes were placed in the sink and Sebastian turned the water on, letting them soak for the time being. "I'm sorry to say that he's rather adamant about having you leave by the time the sun sets."

Ciel looked at the clock. "That's still a few hours away. Do I have to leave now?" He asked and pouted slightly. "You said that I could watch you ride, since I missed seeing it last time."

It hadn't been the answer Sebastian was expecting and garnet eyes widened slightly. "When did I say such a thing?" He asked, trying to remember when he might've said something along those lines.

"At the rodeo," Ciel answered. "I was complaining that I couldn't watch you ride in the pleasure class and you said that I could always visit to watch you ride."

Sebastian frowned. "I was teasing you then, Ciel,' he stated. "I hadn't expected you to take the comment so seriously."

Ciel's face fell and he felt disappoint rush through him. Some part of his mind had supplied that Sebastian had been teasing him, but he hadn't wanted to accept such a thing. "Well, I guess I should get going then," he said lowly. "I've already burdened you by showing up unannounced, especially seeing as I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place."

It hurt more than Ciel wanted to admit as he turned away, knowing that there never had been a real invitation to come visit the ranch. He had hoped that Sebastian would welcome him with open arms and would be more excited to see him.

"Ciel," Sebastian called. "You don't have to leave now. I can show you around the ranch for an hour or so, but after that I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Claude is in a bad mood."

Ciel perked up. "That's okay. I'd like to see the ranch," he said happily. Something was better than nothing after all.

Sebastian nodded and gestured to the door. "Grab your coat, it's still cool outside." He vanished down the hall to grab his own and met Ciel by the door. Boots and jackets were pulled on and Sebastian held the door open for Ciel, letting the door shut once they were both out. "We'll visit the horses. I need to make my rounds with them and I have a feeling that you'll enjoy seeing them more than the cattle."

"Horses are good," Ciel answered and trotted alongside Sebastian. He pressed closer to the man as the wind blew, making him shiver slightly. "How'd you come up with the name for your ranch?" He inquired as they continued to walk. While the silence was comforting, Ciel wanted to show Sebastian that he was interested in the same subject and was curious about not just Sebastian but his way of life as well.

Sebastian hummed. "I like storms," he stated as they moved down the slopping hill. "And for some reason, blue has always been a favorite color of mine. But in a storm, that blue sky turns a darker color and is even more appealing to me. They remind me of angry blue eyes, flashing with fury at having been cheated out of something."

Ciel nodded. "So you just combined the two together. That's an interesting way to create a name; I like it." It was the truth and Ciel found himself wondering what Sebastian thought about his eyes. They were the same deep blue that Sebastian liked so much and he had been told that when he was angry, they grew darker and swirled with anger.

They came to a stop in front of the first pasture and Ciel instantly recognized the black horse as Belial. The animal snorted at them and trotted over, ears perked and head held high. "He wants a treat," Sebastian stated as Belial stopped in front of them. "I spoil him too much."

A white mint was pushed into Ciel's hand and Belial stretched his nose out over the fence, lips smacking together as he tried to grab the treat. "He really likes his treats," Ciel commented and held his hand out for the horse. Soft lips brushed over his hand and the whiskers tickled Ciel's palm, making him squirm slightly.

Sebastian chuckled and patted the horse on his neck before moving on. Belial snorted unhappily at them for leaving so soon and swished his tail in annoyance before turning his rump to them so he could continue to graze.

"You only raise black horses?" Ciel questioned as they came up on another paddock. A foal nursed from its mother and Ciel laughed lightly as the little fluffy tail swayed back and forth.

"Black and Blue Roan," Sebastian answered. "I prefer the darker colored horses to the lighter ones that most people prefer. And the Blue Roan matches the name of the ranch, another reason why I like to breed them."

Ciel looked at the foal and cocked his head. "But he's not black," he stated. "He's a light brown. What happens to him now?"

Sebastian opened the gate and let himself in, waving Ciel in as well. "The coat on a colt will change as they grow and mature. This coat will fall off as the months pass, revealing the bluish tint that the Blue Roan is known for."

The foal trotted away from them as they approached and Sebastian held his hand out for the mare to smell. Her ears flicked back and forth, trying to decide whether or not to let him any closer with her baby so close. Finally, she relaxed and went back to grazing, allowing them to approach more.

Ciel watched as the colt finally approached Sebastian. Tiny hooves darted across the ground as he took two steps toward him and another step back, making Sebastian shake his head. "He's playful," he commented as Sebastian walked back to him.

"He is, but soon we'll be able to touch him without having him act so skittish. He needs to get used to people handling him if he's to be sold," Sebastian said as they moved towards the gate once more. His eyes glanced back at the colt one last time and Ciel could see the pride that Sebastian had for his horses.

They continued along the path, looking at the horses on the right side until they had reached the front gate, Ciel asking questions and Sebastian answering patiently. While Ciel knew the answers to the questions he asked, he figured it was better if Sebastian didn't know that. The more he could ask and be interested about Sebastian's work, the better.

He didn't want to come across as a horny teenager who wanted nothing bet sex from Sebastian. Yes, he wanted Sebastian in that sense as well, but he also wanted a relationship. And Ciel had to make sure that Sebastian understood that. It wouldn't be good to have the label of whore by the man that Ciel wanted the most.

Ciel made sure to keep a good distance between them as they walked. One that didn't push the personal bubble but at the same, it wasn't so far that it seemed awkward. It was a normal distance between them, with Ciel drifting closer every now and then before moving back to a respectable distance before Sebastian would notice.

They made their way back up the other side of the road, stopping at each paddock for Ciel to admire the horses while Sebastian checked on them. It was easy to see that Sebastian cared for them; the way he ran careful hands down their legs to check for any swelling or bumps and talked to them in quiet tones. It made Ciel wonder if Sebastian treated his lovers the same way. Soft touches and soothing tones.

He found himself laughing as Sebastian checked the teeth of an older mare and suddenly the image he had in his mind was ruined. Ciel wasn't so sure if he'd like to be treated like a horse, having his mouth checked suddenly. The gentle touches and words would be nice, but at the same time, he wanted the other side of Sebastian that was difficult to show around the animals in case they spooked.

And Ciel had no doubt that Sebastian had a wild side. He had witnessed it earlier when Sebastian had allowed Claude to suck him off while Ciel had still been in the trailer. And there was no questioning that Sebastian's job was also dangerous, meaning that there were times when Sebastian had to face the threat of injury.

"Do you ride bulls?" Ciel asked suddenly as Sebastian exited the paddock. Somehow Ciel could see Sebastian riding one and mastering the bull.

"On and off," Sebastian answered. "Back when I was in high school and a couple times in college. But not so much now."

Ciel pouted, slightly disappointed that Sebastian didn't ride them as much anymore, but he didn't say anything. It was Sebastian's choice and he had no right to argue it. He poked the man in the side slightly as Sebastian fell quiet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just thinking," Sebastian stated and moved to the next pasture. He leaned against the railing and waited for Ciel to come stand next to him. Three horses grazed together, ignoring their presence in favor of cropping the grass. "Do you know what one of my pet peeves is?" he asked once Ciel was next to him.

Ciel stiffened slightly and shook his head. "When people ask you too many questions?" he joked, hoping that he hadn't upset Sebastian somehow.

Sebastian shook his head. "There's nothing I dislike more than false people," he said, eyes sliding to the side to look at Ciel. "You told me that you rode, but all the questions you've been asking make it seem like you don't have a clue about these animals."

"I did ride," Ciel protested. "Granted, I rode English but it's still riding nonetheless."

Sebastian frowned. "Then why ask questions that you already know the answer to? Can you not stand silence or was there some other reason?"

Ciel looked away. "I just wanted to talk with you. It's been a while since I rode and Alois is clueless on the subject. It's nice to be able to hold a conversation on a topic that you like."

"Then use that knowledge to engage in a proper conversation," Sebastian stated, his fingers curling around Ciel's chin and turning it up to look at him. "The more you ask simple questions, the more annoyed I get because I feel as though you're lying to me about yourself."

"I just…I didn't," Ciel stammered, trying to string his words together. He hadn't expected Sebastian to catch on to his plan and he cursed himself for underestimating the man. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you again."

Sebastian sighed softly. "Ciel, you know that I already have a boyfriend." His hand dropped from Ciel's face. "I can't give you what you want."

"Friends?" Ciel blurted out quickly. "If nothing else, than can we at least be friends?" He wasn't about to let this situation spin out of control. At the very least, he had to make sure he stayed in Sebastian's life. Once there, he could work his way in further. But if he was kicked out, then that door would remain shut for forever more.

Sebastian cocked his head as he mulled over the words. Finally, he nodded. "Friends. I see nothing wrong with that. Provided you stop this naïve horse act now and have a decent conversation with me up to your car about them."

Ciel nodded. "I can do that." He smiled slightly, looking happy and composed on the outside. But on the inside, he was seething. It seemed as though the relationship between Claude and Sebastian ran deeper than he first thought. He had taken two steps forward, but another one back for now. But he had time and would plan during spring break. Sebastian was still within his grasp and for now, Ciel would cling to the friendship that the man had offered until it was time to take it to the next level. And then, Sebastian would finally be his.


	5. In the morning: V

As a rule: no one ever won a game by resigning ~ Saviely Tartakower

* * *

A low buzzing noise filled the room and a lone blue eye cracked open to glare at it. The digital time was a bright green light in the dark room and Alois glared at the flashing lights. With a groan, he shoved his head under the pillow in an attempt to block out the noise. If he could just ignore the noise, he could fall back asleep.

Minutes passed and the alarm fell silent, making Alois relax once more. His body sank into the bed and his breathing eased as he let his mind drift off to the dream world from which he had been horribly woken from.

The silence was broken as the alarm screamed again, the snooze setting kicking in, much to Alois's annoyance. He chunked his pillow at the device and scowled when it failed to shut the thing off. With an annoyed growl, he sat up in the bed and swung his legs over the edge. With determined steps, he stormed over to the alarm and slammed his fist down on the clock.

A satisfying crunch sounded beneath his fist and Alois nodded in approval as the alarm stopped buzzing at him. He leaned down to pick up his pillow and trudged back to his bed, plopping down heavily. His body tipped over and he pulled the covers over his shoulder, determined to go back to sleep this time.

Only to be woken up as his phone started to ring. "What the hell?" He screamed and snatched the mobile device off his nightstand table. He didn't bother to look at the screen as he pressed the talk button. "You have one minute to explain why you're calling so early at an ungodly hour."

There was a snort on the other line. "I was calling to remind you that you're working the early shift this week and to make sure you were awake," Grell's voice spoke. "But if you'd rather go back to sleep, then by all means."

Alois cursed and glanced at the clock, noting that he had an hour to get to work. "I'm up. And I'll be there on time."

"Good," Grell exclaimed happily. "You owe me for this. Some scones would be nice. The ones from that bakery near your apartment."

Grumbling, Alois hung up on Grell and tossed the phone onto his bed. It was too early to be dealing with the eccentric man, especially since Alois would be working with him all day for the rest of the week. Not as though Alois could blame anyone for his current situation. He was the one who had asked for more time this week, knowing that the extra money would help in any way possible.

He padded into the kitchen, pausing only briefly to glance at Ciel's room before moving away from it. He wasn't going to tempt fate by trying to enter the room and find out where Ciel had gone last Friday. Eventually, he would find out but for now, Alois would have to wait. He had no doubt that Ciel had set up a system to watch his room to make sure Alois didn't do anything.

Alois snorted lightly as he pulled out a carton of eggs and a few slices of cheese. It was just like Ciel to be secretive about everything. But at times, Ciel was easy to read. Ever since they had come back from the rodeo, Ciel had been locking himself in his room to do homework. Code for, 'I'm going to jack off to the flyer of Sebastian that I stole from Alois.'

Sebastian. Alois scoffed. Just the name of the man was enough to make Alois see red. He couldn't understand why Ciel was so obsessed with the cowboy. Ciel had only met the man once and was already trying to get him. Alois knew that it was part of the plan; to get Ciel head over heels for someone he couldn't have, and to be forcefully rejected. But it was taking too long for that to happen and Alois was growing anxious.

What if Sebastian started to feel something for Ciel? Grell had said that Sebastian was loyal to his boyfriend, but Ciel was stubborn and would push until he got what he wanted. What would happen once was said and done, Alois wasn't sure. But he knew how the plan was supposed to end; with Ciel broken and crawling back towards Alois, begging for forgiveness.

Alois nodded as he removed the pan from the stove and slid the omelet onto his plate. He sprinkled some powdered sugar over the top of it and quickly started to eat, pushing the thoughts of Ciel and Sebastian from his mind. Such a thing would ruin his appetite and Alois didn't want to be hungry later on in the day.

Breakfast was finished quickly and within moments, Alois was brushed, dressed, and ready to go. It would take a while to get to work with the amount of traffic and he still needed to pick up some scones for Grell, or the man would be grumpy all day long.

With a long-suffering sigh, Alois left the apartment, tugging at the tie around his neck. At times, it felt as though his tie was just as constricting as collar. Or perhaps a noose would be better. It represented the leash Ciel had on him and the ever-tightening hold the world have over him. Alois walked a thin line and one false step would have him falling off the line, down to his death. The noose would constrict and his neck would snap, putting him out of his misery.

Death would be the quick and simple way out of Ciel's grasp and the noose that circled his neck. Once dead, nothing could harm him again. Ciel would lose his investment and Alois would be free from all social expectations that seemed to choke him with each passing day. And if he were to believe in such things, in death, Alois would be able to see his little brother and parents.

But his death would only cause suffering for Hannah, who was now solely dependent on Alois to help pay for the lawyer bills. Which meant that Alois had to stay under Ciel's thumb and play nice so Ciel would continue to pay for the bills. Death, while simple for Alois, would only cause an avalanche of problems for those still living.

The depressing thoughts were pushed to the side as Alois entered the bakery and placed his order for the scones that Grell liked, along with a few for himself. The bakery wasn't crowded due to the break, but under any normal circumstance, it was usually packed with students getting ready for early morning class.

Within minutes, Alois was on the bus, fighting the horrible traffic that came with any large city. The only thing that was in his favor right now was the weather, which was nice and cool. The summer months made Austin traffic unbearable when you were stuck sitting in the heat.

After finally arriving at work, Alois padded into the warm building, shedding his winter coat and draping it over his arm. He sighed heavily and glanced up at the many floors that surrounded him. In all honesty, working for a business wasn't something Alois wanted to do when he graduated.

He had always wanted to be in the music business, selecting the music that would play for movie trailers and commercials. But Ciel's hold over him made such a thing difficult. In the end, everything came down to money and working in a high-ranking business would make more money than his dream. It didn't seem fair to Alois but he couldn't do anything about it. The faster he escaped Ciel's grip, the quicker he could start working on his dream.

Until then, he had to play the business game and suffer through the days, trying to please his boss and their cliental. The thought had him cringing as he set the bag down in front of Grell, ignoring the happy squeal that left the man.

"Please tell me that you bought chocolate chip," Grell pleaded as he dug through the bag with enthusiasm. "Yes! You even brought two of them for me."

"One's for me," Alois snapped, snatching the second scone from Grell's hand, making Grell pout slightly. "The plain one is for me as well, but the rest are yours. We're even now."

Grell nodded as he took a bite into his scone. "We are even, Mr. Grouchy Pants." He brushed aside some crumbs that had fallen onto the desk. "So tell me, what's got your panties in a bunch? You should be happy."

Alois glared at Grell. "It's Monday, at eight in the morning, tell me why I should be happy." He paused. "Or why you're so happy. No one is this excited for a Monday morning. Did you finally get laid?"

A huff came from Grell. "You know that I'm waiting for my Bassy," he stated and took another bite of his scone. "Obviously you're having Ciel problems if you're this cranky so early in the morning. I know he left Friday morning and you went to his classes that day, but now what?"

Alois shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "He's either at home or up in northern Texas. That's where he went Friday, but where in the northern part of the state, I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell me and I'm not about to venture into his room to find out."

"Northern Texas?" Grell asked, perking up slightly. He turned to the computer and quickly pulled up a map. His eyes scanned the screen and he let out a happy cry when he found what he was looking for. "Bassy lives in north Texas," he exclaimed and turned the monitor around, showing it to Alois.

Alois sputtered. "You're telling me that he went up to the northern part of the state to see Sebastian?" He gaped, not believing what he was hearing. "There's no way he would do something like that. It's not within his character to take off on a wild chase like that. And how would he even know where Sebastian lives?"

Grell chuckled. "Bassy and Claude are well known for their breeding of Blue Roan and black horses. How else would their buyers know where to look for them?"

Alois pushed his chair over to Grell's computer, shoving the male away. He clicked rapidly at the links on the screen until the site popped up on the computer. Alois stared at the site, not believing what he was seeing and suddenly everything clicked into place.

"He seriously looked up Sebastian online and went to go see him," he said and ran a hand over his face. "I can't believe it. Ciel would never do something like that."

Grell waved his finger back and forth. "But it seems as though he did. Obviously, he didn't want you knowing about it in case you tried to stop him or go with him." He propped his head against his hand. "How has he been acting since he came home from the rodeo?"

Alois sulked as he moved back to his computer. "Which one?" He inquired. "He went to two. The first one with me, the second one by himself. He was supposed to return Friday night but ended up staying Saturday and coming back Sunday morning."

Grell perked up. "Really now?" He stated. "That's rather odd if you ask me, but at least you know your plan is working."

Alois ignored the comment and focused on his computer as he let the new information sink into his brain. It seemed almost unfair that Ciel had taken such a strong interest in Sebastian, and Alois couldn't figure out why Ciel wouldn't give him the time of day. They had known each other for years and he knew more about Ciel than anyone else, bar Ciel's family. What made Sebastian so different that Ciel wanted a man that he barely knew?

Scowling, Alois forced himself to look up as footsteps approached the front desk. He tried to smile, but faltered as the approaching man gave a cold and unforgiving glare in his direction. "Yes?" He asked hesitantly. "How can I help you today?"

"I have a meeting this morning," the man stated and showed Alois the pass that had been sent to him.

"This way please," Alois said and led him to the correct elevator. Cool eyes regarded him disdainfully and Alois shivered under their gaze, wondering what he had done to earn such a glare. The elevator dinged and Alois held the door open. "Have a good meeting with Mr. Spears," he said.

The look he received was flat and un-amused. "I doubt it," the male answered and punched the button, making the doors close quickly.

Alois blinked and stared at the silver doors that had closed so suddenly. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he didn't bother to question the man. In his opinion, the man's nose was too big and his hair looked greasy; an unpleasant combination for anyone and he pitied the man. Shaking his head, he moved back to the desk and looked at Grell who was staring in the direction of the elevators.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked and sat down. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"They exist you know," Grell answered and slowly turned away from the hallway. "But no, that man wasn't a ghost. He was something better."

Alois's eyebrow arched. "I think you're going crazy. That's a big step down from the guy that you're pinning after. Way down."

Grell waved his hand. "You don't know anything," he said and pushed the last scone to the side so he could save it for later. "So why the long look this morning when you came in? You're getting paid extra, so you should be happy."

"I am happy that I'm getting double this week, but it's suffocating me. I hate this job," Alois seethed as he angrily typed in the visitor's information to the log book. "It's not what I want to do with my life, even after I graduate. Business is so boring and busy."

Grell nodded. "I understand your pain. I don't like it any more than you do, but I have to stay here. Bassy's orders." He tapped his nails on the desk. "It's annoying but I know it's not forever."

"Sebastian's making you work here?" Alois asked curiously. "He must have some strong hold over you. What does he gain by having you work at this office?"

Grell grunted. "Plenty, but all of us in this building have our reasons for working here and I'm not privy to divulge them, but I do know that he owes me for all this. I'm putting in plenty of overtime for this as it is." He wiggled in his seat. "And when it's time to collect, I intend to ask for something nice. Like a kiss…with tongue."

Alois gagged. "Please stop talking right now," he stated and looked at the clock. Only an hour had passed since he had arrived at work and he couldn't stop the groan that left his throat. If this was any sign of the day to come, then Alois was in trouble. He wouldn't be able to make it through the day like this.

He turned back to his computer, knowing that he had to get work done in order to make the day go by faster. It would help to keep his mind busy and off unsettling thoughts; such as Grell and Sebastian kissing. The thought made his stomach churn, but not as much as the thought of Ciel and Sebastian kissing. That was even worse and Alois pushed the thoughts from his mind, choosing instead to attack his work.

It engulfed him and Alois soon found himself surrounded by vast amounts of numbers and letters as he continued to enter data into the computer. Emails were sent out and the visitor log was checked over one last time before it was tucked away, allowing Alois to focus once more on the numbers that ran the business world.

He was so immersed in his work that he didn't hear the ding of the elevators and would've missed the visitor if Grell hadn't stood up quickly from his chair. The action startled Alois and he jumped, pushing back from his computer, wondering what had happened.

An eyebrow arched as he watched Grell dart around the desk and toss his arms around the man with the big nose. It was odd and Alois knew that Grell could do better than the man, a Mr. Jeremy, according to the log book.

An annoyed look was given to the red head and Grell was pushed off him, only to have Grell cling to him again. With a sigh, the man turned them around so Alois was left staring at their backs they started to talk, hands gesturing wildly. Mr. Jeremy shook his head, making Grell stomp his foot and pout slightly. Words flew quickly between them, Alois could see their mouths moving quickly as they shifted once more and as soon as the conversation had started; it was over, leaving Grell to trot back to the desk.

A goofy smile was present on his lips, making Alois scowl. "You can do so much better than grease ball," he stated. "I thought you were pinning after Sebastian."

Grell giggled and waved his hand. "You just can't see past the skin, that's all. He's rather handsome beneath all that." He spun around and turned to smile at Alois. "But back to your problem. If Ciel did indeed visit Bassy last weekend, it means that your plan is going as you wanted. Little Ciel has fallen deep to track Bassy down like that and it won't be long before he's forcefully turned down."

Alois held up his hand, trying to slow Grell down. "Hold on, I'm still trying to make sense of that whole scene that just happened with Mr. Jeremy, so don't change subjects on me." He paused to collect his thoughts. "How do you know that man?"

"Let's call him an old friend. He came by to tell us that a colt we helped breed many years ago is ready." Grell answered, pouting slightly. "And why do you avoid my fun? You can't tell me that you're unhappy with Ciel's actions to Sebastian."

"I am," Alois snapped. "He's falling for Sebastian and he's ignoring me. Why else do you think I can't give you your flyer back? He has it somewhere in his room and I'm not about to ask for it back. I don't have a death wish."

Grell cocked his head. "Isn't that what you wanted though?" He asked. "To have Ciel fall for Sebastian only to have his heart broken? That way he'd come crawling back to you and you'd be able to offer the comfort he so desperately needs? That was the plan we talked about last month if I remember correctly."

Alois frowned. "I know it was," he stated and fell silent. He was hard pressed to admit that he was starting to reconsider this plan. It wasn't because it was cruel to Ciel but because Alois didn't like seeing Ciel looking at Sebastian all the time. It was torture to listen to Ciel pleasure himself at night and Alois knew that he was bringing the pain on himself by listening but he couldn't help it.

Ever since they came back from the rodeo the first time, Alois had to know how Ciel was taking the rejection. It pleased him to no end to hear Ciel pacing around his room during the night, knowing that Ciel couldn't sleep because Sebastian was out of his grasp. But then those restless nights had turned into something else that Alois didn't like and suddenly it wasn't funny anymore.

Instead of the plan being cruel to Ciel, it was twisting around to be cruel to Alois. Ciel had already proved that he was determined to have Sebastian, leaving Alois behind completely in the dust, something Alois didn't like.

"At first I wanted it that way," Alois answered. "I may have wished such a cruel thing on Ciel but now I'm not so sure."

Grell hummed softly. "You're regretting what you did, wishing you could take it back?"

Alois looked to the side and hissed slightly in annoyance. "Yes, but not because I don't want to see Ciel heartbroken. I want that more than anything, but not at the cost of me being pushed aside."

"Oh how the tables have turned," Grell murmured lowly. "It's not fair that such a perfectly formed plan can fall to pieces because you're not willing to let yourself get hurt in the process."

"I wasn't supposed to get hurt, Ciel was," Alois snarled. "Why is it that I always get the short end of the stick when it comes to Ciel?"

Grell shook his head and sighed. "It's not for me to explain such things. But in order to get anywhere in life, you have to give something in return." He leaned back in his chair. "Nothing in this world is free and if you give something, you'll get something new in the end."

Alois grumbled and turned away from Grell. He knew that it was a complicated plan but he hadn't expected it to be so difficult to handle and now he was starting to doubt whether or not it would work. "Will it work?" He asked finally.

The redhead blinked. "In theory it should. So long as nothing new pops up and everything continues as it should, then the plan should work."

"In theory," Alois finished, earning a nod from Grell. They weren't the words Alois had been looking for and he scowled before turning back to his computer. He had to do his best to ensure that this plan worked, otherwise he was going to be the one broken in the end.

* * *

Alois shivered as he checked the mail, shoving the envelopes into his bag before trotting towards the apartments. It was late Friday night and work was finally over, leaving him free for the rest of the weekend. It was a couple hundred extra dollars into his pocket and no matter how much Alois had hated working the extra hours, he wasn't complaining when it came to the money. It would give him a small buffer until the summer hit when Alois could work full time.

He shoved the key into the door and stepped inside the warm apartment, shedding his jacket quickly. The mail was dropped onto the counter and was sorted, Alois pulling out the envelopes that belonged to him and set the ones aside for Ciel. He blinked at the letter that had come in from the school and Alois groaned softly, hoping that it wasn't a bill that hadn't been paid.

Slowly, the top was opened, Alois dreading the words that would be printed on the letter. He heaved a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a reminder that spring registration would be starting soon. He kept reading and his eyebrow arched at the flyer that was attached to the letter.

It was for a summer challenge course for business students, offering up to nine credit hours during the span of three months along with the chance to list an internship on a resume. For a second, Alois considered it, but after reading the rest of the information that had to be done in order to apply to the classes, Alois disregarded it. He had plans to work during the summer months and he didn't have time to hunt down a place that would let him intern during the summer, especially if the internship wasn't paid. He couldn't afford to work for free.

He set the paper aside and moved over to the fridge, wanting dinner. It was too late to think about classes when they were still two days away. For now, it was best to enjoy the weekend before the weight of school pressed down on him once more.

A bowl was set on the counter as Alois dug around for the leftovers he had thrown in the refrigerator last night. He finally found the pasta and pulled out the sauce, mixing the two together in the bowl before placing it in the microwave. He hovered in the kitchen, waiting for the meal to finish heating and his eyes fell on the letter once more

He wondered what Ciel would sign up for, knowing that it would affect him as well. Alois always had to know Ciel's class schedule in case he had to sit in on his place; that was just the way things worked. At least during the summer, Alois wouldn't have to worry about Ciel. Ciel would either go back home and take classes at home or work with his father. Either way, Ciel would be gone and Alois would be left alone.

It would be a blessing and a curse at the same time. A curse because Alois wouldn't be able to stay near Ciel like he wanted to, but a blessing because the extra income would help to offset half of his tuition. The microwave beeped at him, pulling Alois from his thoughts. They were easily dismissed as the bowl was removed and Alois padded into the living room. It was Friday night and Alois wanted nothing more than to relax and enjoy the night.

* * *

Ciel huffed slightly as he carried his bag up the steps, silently cursing his mom for giving him so many things to take back with him. She always worried that he wasn't eating enough or was missing something from home and never hesitated to give him more things. As was the case with the stuffed rabbit that was resting safely in his bag.

He pushed the door open and the scent of grilled chicken filled his nose, making him inhale deeply. It smelled good and Ciel set his bag inside before closing the door behind him. He glanced at Alois briefly and nodded his greeting before wheeling his bag down the hallway.

"Your mail is on the counter," Alois said as he passed the kitchen.

Ciel hummed and grabbed the stack of envelopes that were stacked neatly at the edge of the bar. He continued towards his room and checked the doorknob, making sure that Alois hadn't entered before unlocking the door. The room smelled clean and fresh, confirming that Alois didn't go into his room while he was gone, making Ciel smirk. Alois always wore the same strong cologne that left a lingering smell for days. If Alois had gone into his room, the scent would've stayed the whole week, since the door had to be closed.

He set the bag next to the bed and flopped down on the mattress, listening to it squeak under his weight. With a small groan, he rolled onto his side and started to shift through the mail, tossing aside the pieces that he didn't need and keeping the ones that were of importance.

The one from the school had him pausing and he opened it curiously, wondering what they were telling him. He huffed at the reminder to register for classes, feeling as though it was too early to start thinking about fall classes. It was still March and Ciel couldn't even think about fall when he was still bundled up for the cold weather outside. Regardless, he set the paper on his desk so he wouldn't forget. It wouldn't be a good idea to put off registering and end up with classes he didn't need because he didn't want to register now.

Ciel sighed and moved onto the other piece of paper that was attached to the letter. The orange made him roll his eyes but he read it regardless, feeling his eyebrows arch as he read the amount of credits offered. It was appealing and Ciel leaned over to grab his course book from his desk, wondering if any of the offered courses were ones that he needed for his major.

If they were, he could sign up for the classes and just work for his father. He had already been planning to do that but if he could get credits for that, it would be even better. A smirk crossed his face when the course numbers matched up and he tucked the flyer away in his course book. He would call in the morning to make an appointment with his advisor to make sure everything would clear.

He checked through the rest of the mail before Ciel stood up and padded back into the main room, where Alois had finished making dinner. His stomach growled at the food and he grabbed a bowl so he could serve himself once Alois was done.

They didn't say anything to each other as they sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat. The silence wasn't anything new and Ciel didn't push for conversation. He didn't want Alois asking where he had gone to last Friday. The less Alois knew, the better.

"You went to see Sebastian last week, didn't you?" Alois spoke up softly, leaving Ciel to scowl. "I'll take that as a yes, judging by your face."

Ciel slammed his hand onto the table. "Did you go in my room?" He snarled.

Alois shook his head quickly. "No. I just remembered that the announcer at the rodeo had mentioned that Sebastian was from north Texas. It was just a guess but you confirmed it now."

"Nothing you can do about it anyway," Ciel stated, feeling annoyed that Alois had figured it out. "But yes, I went to go see him and we had a lovely time."

A low growl left Alois's throat. "So when are you going back to see him again?" He asked. "Or did he put a restraining order on you for stalking him?"

Ciel's eyes flashed. "No he didn't put a restraining order on me, what a stupid thing to think." He tilted his head back, chin pushing forward as a smug look crept across his face. "He said that we could be friends and I could come back whenever I wanted to."

Alois gaped at Ciel, barely believing what Ciel had said. It seemed impossible that Sebastian would offer a token of friendship to Ciel, considering Ciel had hunted him down. "But you're only his friend. Not boyfriend," he stated. "There's a difference you know."

"I'm working on that part," Ciel snapped, irritation rising once more. "At least I'm getting somewhere."

"So are you going to spend the summer with him? Is that what you're planning on doing?" Alois asked. "Laid out on your back while he fucks you? When will you realize that such a thing is out of your reach? He has a boyfriend already, Ciel. And while you might think you're all that, you don't have the power to break them up."

A low growl left Ciel's mouth. "You would do best to hold your tongue before you dig yourself into a deeper hole. What I do and how I plan to do things is none of your concern."

Alois shook his head. "Threaten me all you want, but I'm just giving you the facts. They're not going to let you stay there the whole summer, especially if you're not working." He paused. "They're probably busy and you'd only get in their way. Face the facts, Ciel. The only way you'd get to stay there the whole summer was if you worked for Sebastian."

Ciel's mouth opened to chew out Alois for over stepping his boundaries but quickly closed it. Alois did have a point but Ciel's mind was quick to remind Ciel of the letter that had just come in the mail. Whereas Ciel had once planned to use it by working with his father, now he was starting to think that he could use it for Sebastian.

It was an entertaining thought and one that Ciel would have to look into. He'd have to further read the letter and pick up a packet tomorrow at the business center before he could figure out if such a plan would be able to work. For now though, he would have to drop the subject and lure Alois off track. Make him believe that he was giving up on the idea. It would placate Alois and keep him out of Ciel's hair while he did his own research.

"You're right," he admitted with a small sigh. "It is something that's out of my reach. They are busy people and it wouldn't be fair of me to act as a freeloader when they have their own lives to worry about."

Alois nodded. "Exactly," he stated and took a bite of dinner. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's for the better."

Ciel grunted, not wanting to hear any more words coming from Alois. It would only make victory that much sweeter if Ciel was able to land the internship at Sebastian's ranch. Nothing would please Ciel more than shoving it in Alois's face and watching as Alois crumpled. He knew that Alois didn't want him seeing Sebastian, fearing that the man would end up dating him; leaving Alois alone once more.

In Alois's mind, the right to date Ciel was only for himself and Ciel could only belong to him. Anyone else was turned away regarded as worthless. It was that thinking that kept Alois under Ciel's thumb and Ciel couldn't wait to turn it against Alois once more.

* * *

Ciel dropped his bag on the floor, pausing briefly to grab the packet from the inside before moving towards his desk. He sat down and tore open the thick envelope, pulling out the papers and spreading them on the surface. After the conversation with Alois last night, Ciel had wasted no time putting together another plan.

He was hard pressed to admit that after leaving the ranch two weeks ago, he didn't have any idea where to go and for the rest of the spring break, Ciel couldn't figure out how to best approach the situation. But now a solution had presented itself and Ciel didn't waste any time. As soon as his classes had finished for the day, he found himself at the business building, asking for a packet on the summer challenge course.

He was surprised at how thick in was and the woman at the desk told him to read everything carefully. Hundreds of students applied but only half of them were accepted because their applications were missing sections or had been filled out wrong. Ciel took the words to heart and vowed to make it into the classes.

The first piece of paper was read carefully and set aside, leaving Ciel staring at the long list of requirements that had to be completed before the course could be approved. They were allowed to intern at any place of work, so long as they could prove that it was somehow related to the business world. And Sebastian had already told him how much business work the ranch had to go through in order to keep running.

Knowing that, Ciel wasn't too worried about convincing the dean to approve his choice of work and moved onto the next bullet. In order to intern at his place of interest, Ciel had to gain permission from the owner of the business that he wished to intern at. Papers were provided for the owners to read and sign once they gave their consent before the forms were handed back to the school.

Ciel didn't think that it would be a problem, but it was something he would have to approach with caution. His relationship with Sebastian was rocky at best and while Sebastian believed that Ciel was just content with being friends, Ciel had plans on taking their friendship a step further.

There was also Claude that Ciel had to worry about, knowing that the moment the man caught wind of his plan, he'd forbid Ciel from working with them. Claude was the only speed bump in his plan right now and Ciel frowned slightly. He had to make this email count, as he would only get one chance. Claude had already mentioned how busy they were and if Ciel didn't make the right impression the first time, it was likely that he wouldn't get another chance.

For now, the email and Sebastian's answer was the only thing keeping Ciel from signing up for the class. He met all the requirements and the classes were ones that he needed to take, so academically, Ciel was sound. Sebastian's answer would make or break his plan.

Cracking his knuckles, Ciel set the papers aside and started his computer up. The deadline for the program was in a week and a half, meaning Ciel had no time to waste. It was annoying that the deadline was so short, but it was done in such a way to test a student's dedication and to see how well they could follow instructions in such a short time period.

Ciel opened his email and copied Sebastian's address into the correct box before taking a moment to collect his thoughts. He couldn't approach this email with little tact and he calmed his mind down, letting the business side come forth. His father had schooled him on composing such emails and now Ciel was going to use every advantage that he had.

' _Mr. Michaelis,_

_I am currently a first year business student at the University of Texas, soon to enter my second year. Each summer, the School of Business offers a summer challenge course, in which we can earn nine credit hours by interning with a business in the state of Texas during the summer break. The course allows students to experience every aspect that a business has to offer, both the good and the bad. In saying that, I would like to express my interest in interning at Stormy Sky Ranch this summer._

_While I am business major, I used to ride before I entered high school and after spending time at the barn where I rode, I understand just how business oriented the horse world is. I also understand that such a business is not just numbers and sitting inside an office all day. But instead, it requires hard work in the fields, taking care of the animals and property from the early morning and into the late night. I understand both of these and respect the business that you run, knowing that such a task is not just mentally challenging but physically as well._

_I have attached information on the summer challenge course to help further explain what would be required of me while in your time of employment if you were to accept me. I have also included for your reference, the required forms that you would need to sign, giving me permission to work with you over the summer. They offer further information and contact numbers if you have any further questions._

_Thank you for your time in reading this and I would greatly appreciate the chance to work alongside you, as I learn my own limits and work to further grow them._

_C. Phantomhive'_

The letter was finished with Ciel's contact information and Ciel smirked as he read through it one last time. Short and sweet. Nothing too long that would make Sebastian dismiss the email but nothing so short that it wasn't worth reading. It sounded polite and offered the right amount of information for an introduction. If Sebastian was interested, he would ask for references and they would go from there.

Giving the letter a final proof read, Ciel sent the email and turned away from his computer. He would be watching his email like a hawk for the next few days. If Sebastian didn't answer by the end of the week, then Ciel would have to form another plan. But if Sebastian agreed to let him work during the summer than Ciel could finally have Sebastian.

It was the reason why Ciel hadn't given his first name in the email, choosing instead to sign his last name and first initial. If Sebastian knew right away that it was Ciel, then there was a chance that the man would say no right away. But if given the chance, then Ciel had the whole summer to finish his plan.

He chuckled lowly and pushed away from the computer. His stomach demanded food after a long day and sitting around, waiting for Sebastian's email would only drive him insane. It was best to forget about the letter for now and focus on other things. With that thought in mind, Ciel padded out of his room and moved down the hall, intent on getting something to eat.

* * *

"Would you like to work together on the project?" A soft voice asked and Ciel turned to regard Elizabeth before reluctantly nodding. His fencing class had been cancelled for the day, meaning that Ciel could actually go to his coding class. He was pleased to find that he understood almost everything and was up to speed with the rest of the class. It was nice to know that his investment was working out so well.

The only downside was that going to class meant that he had to see Elizabeth again. He had been avoiding the girl ever since he broke up with her, choosing instead to focus on fencing and his current interest, Sebastian. Alois though, in cruel fashion, must have informed Elizabeth that Ciel knew how to fence because the female had showed up at his practice earlier in the week.

Ciel had to admit that Elizabeth was good and he hadn't expected such strength from the female. It had been an enjoyable fight, one that was evenly matched and had him working hard to beat her. Those were the types of fights that Ciel enjoyed the most and found that he was looking forward to sparring with her again.

But it didn't mean that he wanted to date her again. That right was reserved for Sebastian and Ciel refused to back down. Grudgingly, Ciel could accept Elizabeth as a friend, but nothing more than that. And it didn't mean that he would like everything Elizabeth had to offer. He still found that she was too girly for his taste and lacked in certain anatomy areas.

"That's fine," he answered, trying hard not to sigh. He wanted nothing more than to be back home, relaxing in his apartment than staying in the class. "Do you have any ideas for an item that we could market?"

She nodded. "How about something to do with fencing, seeing as it's a subject we share the same interest in."

"That's a good idea," Ciel stated, pleased that he wouldn't have to deal with an unpleasant subject. He jumped as his phone vibrated across the desk before falling silent and he reached for it. It was an email alert and Ciel's heart raced as he unlocked the device. "Hold on, I'm expecting an email and I need to see if this is it," he told Elizabeth, trying hard not to be rude, considering she was going to working with him and he wanted a good grade in the class.

His email was pulled up and Ciel waited patiently for the inbox to load before tapping the new mail. Blue eyes lit up when he realized it was an answer from Sebastian and Ciel shifted in his seat, wanting to read it right away, but he put the phone away with a heavy sigh. It wasn't what he wanted, but Ciel had to wait until class was over to read it and for now, focus on the project at hand.

"Was it the email you were waiting for?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Ciel nodded. "It was." He opened his notebook, ready to change subjects in case Elizabeth tried to pry anymore. "How many pages do you want the site to have?"

Elizabeth hummed and looked at the syllabus. "We have to have a minimum of four pages, from there, we're free to choose how many we wish to have."

Ciel scribbled the information down, nodding absently. His mind though was on the phone that rested in his pocket, burning like a hot coal and coaxing him to read the email. It was torture, knowing that his answer was so close but still so far out of his reach. It seemed as though the fates found the whole thing amusing and Ciel could only grumble at their sense of humor.

A quick glance at the clock showed that they still had thirty minutes left until class was over and Ciel almost groaned aloud. It wasn't fair. Why of all days did his fencing club had to cancel? At least then, he would be training and wouldn't have realized that the email had arrived until practice was over. Then he could read it without dely. Now though, he was being forced to wait.

Shaking his head slightly, Ciel forced himself to concentrate. He could make it through the last twenty-five minutes of class. He just needed to focus on the task at hand; he could do that. He turned back to his notes and realized that Elizabeth was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, say that again," he said with a small wince. But it seemed as though Elizabeth understood and she repeated her question, with Ciel listening this time. An answer was given and the process continued until Ciel practically flew out the door when the professor called the class to an end.

As soon as he was in the hallway, Ciel pressed himself up against the wall and once more opened the email. He sighed as Sebastian's response appeared on his screen and Ciel could only imagine the husky voice reciting the words to him as he read them silently.

' _Mr. Phantomhive,_

_I have reviewed the forms and paperwork that you sent to me for the summer challenge course and feel as though it is a great program that would better prepare future business students such as yourself. After reading the requirements, I am sure that your grades are substantial enough to take on such a large project. As you mentioned earlier in your email, the horse world is tied directly to the business world and has its fair share of numbers that have to be sorted through daily._

_It also pleases me to read that you once rode and have a general understanding about the equine based ranch that I run. However, as you stated before, a ranch is not just business, but hard work and long hours. Before I can sign the papers, I would like you to visit the ranch and stay for the weekend in a type of trial run. I feel it will be beneficial for both us. It will allow you a small taste of what my partner and I do on a daily basis and allows us to see how well you will be able to handle such a task._

_Being comfortable around animals, especially horses and cattle is necessary. Riding is something that is teachable and should you need further lessons, myself or one of our stable hands can give you lessons to ensure that you are up to speed._

_If this will not be a problem, please email me back with a time that will work best for you. Below is my contact information in case you have any extra questions._

_Sebastian Michaelis'_

Ciel smirked and re-read the email one more time. One obstacle was out of the way and as soon as Sebastian signed the papers and the school confirmed his classes, there was nothing stopping him. The phone was tucked away and Ciel moved through the hallways quickly. He needed to get home so he could properly answer the email and figure out his next move.

His footsteps echoed down the hallway, which was now empty of students and he moved toward the stairwell. He arrived on the first floor and passed the front office, taking a small detour to venture inside. Now that he had Sebastian's reply, it was best to sign up for a meeting with his advisor before the classes filled up.

A pretty woman smiled up at him and asked for his student ID card. It was passed over and after a few strokes on the keyboard, it was handed back to him. Within moments, he had a time and date set up for April 11th and Ciel thanked the woman for her time. He paused as he reached the door, his eyes settling on the stack of envelopes for the summer challenge program. He debated with himself briefly before grabbing another one. There was always the chance that Ciel might need help with something and it wouldn't hurt to have Alois there as well.

He arrived home in record time, the bus ride going by in the blink of an eye. The apartment was empty and Ciel moved straight to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and reached into the drawer of his nightstand table. The flyer of Sebastian was pulled out and Ciel stared back at the man, shivering as the intense eyes gazed back at him.

Soon, Sebastian would be his. The one and only piece that was keeping Ciel from moving into check was Claude. He was too close to Sebastian and they were both infuriating loyal to each other. Something had to be done to break them up and Ciel hummed as he leaned back on the bed.

There were cracks in their relationship; that much Ciel knew. They argued and butted heads more often than they realized and if Ciel could find a way to exploit those weaknesses in the relationship, the cracks would deepen and the wall would tumble down around their feet.

But how to go about weakening those cracks was the question. It wasn't as though Ciel could just point out all of Claude's faults to Sebastian or blame him every time something went wrong. Ciel didn't have enough hold over Sebastian to get away with that and he had no doubt that Sebastian would side with Claude. The man knew Claude better and had every right to be wary of Ciel, considering how he had acted in the past.

The only thing Ciel had going for him now was that he was considered a friend by Sebastian. If he laid low for the first few weeks, didn't make any romantic moves on Sebastian, it was possible that the man would think that he was over the 'childish crush'. And once Sebastian was comfortable around him, then Ciel could move in even more. The first step was to get closer to Sebastian, sneaking in until it was too late for Sebastian to escape his grip.

But that still left the problem of Claude. The older man wouldn't be fooled as easy and once more Ciel found himself blocked by the man. Ciel couldn't wait for months in order to gain Sebastian's trust in order to form a wrench in the relationship. He only had the summer to work and that was short when dealing with sabotage.

Ciel's eyes widened and suddenly the imaginary chessboard he had been playing on showed a move, one that would put Ciel in a position to call check. Ciel had always known that in order to get Sebastian, he would have to get rid of Claude and break up his relationship with Sebastian. But going about that was the hard part, the one hurdle that Ciel could never cross.

Now though, Ciel realized that he had been looking at the situation the wrong way. Sabotage was often best done from the shadows, where no one could you strike. He didn't need to be the one to break up the relationship, he just needed to push it in the right direction and then let Sebastian and Claude separate on their own terms. The cracks were there, they just needed a little more push before they gave.

And Ciel could provide that push. It would be easy, now that he thought about it. All it would take was tweaking from Ciel's part to make it seem like an accident that had happened was Claude's fault. A misplaced saddle here or a wrong feed order there. Little things that would grow and mount until Sebastian and Claude were at each other's throats, arguing over every little thing that went wrong. All Ciel would have to do was look and wait for the opportunities to arise and make them when there weren't any.

During that time, Ciel would be able to lie low, learning what he needed to know for his business classes while subtly growing closer to Sebastian. By the time Claude and Sebastian broke up, Ciel would be the one standing next to Sebastian, ready to offer support and further worm his way into Sebastian's life. In short, all Ciel had to do was break up the two males, but instead of taking a proactive approach as all his other plans had him doing, he would have to an indirect approach. Working from the shadows; a phantom.

Ciel chuckled and raised his hand up, moving the imaginary piece into place. It knocked Claude's piece off the board while his own was poised and ready to take the piece that represented Sebastian. "Check mate," he whispered into the silence of his room.


	6. In the morning: VI

As a rule: this wasn't a scenario decided by God or fate, but one decided by my master, with timing decided by my master ~ Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

It was six in the morning when Ciel woke; his phone vibrating across his bed and pulling him from the hazy dream world that he had been in. For a moment, Ciel simply stared at it, his brain trying to comprehend the early morning hour. It was still dark outside and the room was cold, making it even harder for Ciel to reach across the bed to pick up the phone and look at the time. His eyes struggled to focus on the numbers that flashed before him and once they did, Ciel groaned and let his hand dangle over the bed, his phone dropping to the ground.

A low whine left his throat, his mind and body asking him why. It was Saturday and he wasn't supposed to get up this early, but for some reason, Ciel had set his alarm last night to wake him up at this time. "Why?" he moaned lowly and reached for the phone again, his hand patting at the carpet below him. His fingers brushed over the phone and he picked it up, bringing it to his face once more. It took only a few more minutes of staring at the phone before his tired brain reminded him why he was waking up so early on a Saturday morning. But as soon as the realization sunk in, Ciel was wide-awake and out of bed.

And considering he wasn't a morning person, it was a rather amazing feat. Especially considering the dream he had been having prior to waking up. Faint trickles of arousal still worked their way through his body and Ciel trembled, wanting the real Sebastian and not the one that sparked from his dreams. If he could make this plan work, then Ciel wouldn't have to worry about only seeing Sebastian in his dreams; he'd have the real thing.

It had been two days since Sebastian had answered Ciel's email with an affirmative answer, to which Ciel had responded that same night, agreeing to come visit that weekend. It had been painful sitting through Friday classes, knowing that the next day Ciel would be able to go see Sebastian again, but leaving early wasn't an option.

In the email Sebastian sent, Sebastian had asked that Ciel show up on Saturday morning, around eleven or so. Any earlier or later would throw them off schedule and would make things complicated for that day. While Ciel wasn't sure what Sebastian had planned that day, he wasn't going to mess things up because he showed up too early in a desire to see Sebastian. He would behave and follow Sebastian's orders properly.

He moved into the bathroom to get ready, making sure to stay as quiet as possible. Alois would still be asleep at this time and while Alois was a heavy sleeper, Ciel didn't want to risk being too loud. Ciel chuckled lowly, feeling as though he was back at home and trying to sneak out under his parent's nose. It felt that that way, the way Alois had been clingy the past month or so, making Ciel's temper shorter as the days passed.

Ciel didn't even want to think how bad Alois would act once he realized that Ciel was going to be working with Sebastian during the summer. It would drive Alois crazy and Ciel would take great pleasure in watching Alois sulk and pout. Although Alois would probably be unbearable once the summer was over.

Setting the glass of water down, Ciel pushed the thoughts aside. It wouldn't do to keep thinking about the future when it wasn't certain that Ciel would get the job. There was always a small chance that Sebastian could turn him down once he realized that he had been tricked. It was something that Ciel hoped wouldn't happen, but he wasn't about to dismiss the idea all together.

The pieces to the game were set and Ciel was ready to make his moves, but Sebastian was still a wild card. Ciel had no doubt how Claude would move and how Ciel could fight such a move, but Sebastian was the one obstacle that Ciel couldn't plan for. It was something Ciel would have to approach with caution and while it seemed annoying, it was something Ciel found himself looking forward to. The challenge of winning Sebastian and besting the man pushed Ciel forward until he refused to quit.

"Right," Ciel murmured and trotted out of the bathroom, pausing to grab his bag before moving out of his bedroom. The apartment was quiet, as he had expected it be and Ciel walked silently to the front door. Even if Alois tried to stop him, Alois was powerless in the whole scheme of things. Ciel owned him and at the end of the day, Ciel's word was law to Alois.

The front door opened with a small squeak but it closed quickly behind Ciel. He wasn't going to panic over such a small noise and give Alois the chance to wake up and find him standing in the doorway. The door was locked without further delay and Ciel started down the steps, pulling his jacket tighter around his body. April was a week away and by then, the mornings would be warmer, or so Ciel hoped. It was time for the cold weather to leave, as Ciel was more than ready for spring to hit.

The parking lot was silent as no one else in their right mind was up at such an early hour and Ciel climbed into his car without much thought. He had plans to stop for breakfast after leaving the apartment complex before heading towards the ranch. Nothing was going to stop him once he hit the road though and Ciel shifted in his seat as he backed out of his spot. He could only hope that the drive would pass by quickly, allowing Ciel to see Sebastian sooner.

And then, Ciel would show Sebastian that he was dead serious about the offered job. He would keep it professional, not hinting at any desire to have Sebastian for himself and lure Sebastian into a sense of comfort before striking when Sebastian's guard was lowered. A low chuckle left Ciel's mouth as he pulled onto the road; it was going to be a fun day.

* * *

A grunt left Ciel's mouth as he struggled to change his pants in the car and his head smacked the ceiling again. Changing in the car was something Ciel hadn't perfected yet and he highly doubted that he would ever master such a thing. Even with his small frame, it was hard to force his legs into the pant legs without kneeing the horn or hitting his elbow on the door. It was frustrating and Ciel was left wondering how people managed to have sex in cars when the space was so small.

Finally, he was able to get his pants over his hips and he wiggled slightly to button them up. A quick brush over his legs smoothed out any wrinkles for now before Ciel reached for his collared shirt. That was easier to get on and Ciel tossed aside the shirt he had been wearing earlier. Despite the fact that Ciel was having his interview at the ranch, it was still an interview and Ciel was determined to look his best. A change of clothes was in his bag in case he needed to work around the ranch. Ciel was prepared for anything.

His elbow smacked the horn, making Ciel jump as it blared loudly in the silence of the late morning. He ran a hand over his face, trying to calm his racing heart down before smirking slightly. It seemed as though he wasn't really prepared for everything, but for the most part, Ciel could handle anything that was dished out to him right now. And he was determined to prove that to Sebastian. Ciel wasn't scared of hard labor or by long hours working the business side of the ranch. It was something Sebastian would be looking for and Ciel was going to give Sebastian exactly that.

With that thought in mind, Ciel started the car again and pulled out of the small side road he had pulled onto so he could change. The ranch was only seven minutes away and it was still a quarter to eleven, meaning Ciel wouldn't be too early or too late. He brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, giving it one last comb through after the hassle of getting dressed again.

Ciel sat up straighter as the ranch came into view and he slowed down so he could make the turn without looking a crazy person. The horses were out again, grazing happily in their pastures as Ciel drove by and he silently recalled their names, skipping only a few that he couldn't remember. He was excited to work with horses again. After visiting Sebastian before spring break and seeing the horses, it had only made the desire to ride again all the more strong and Ciel couldn't wait to sit on top of the magnificent animals.

He came to a stop outside the house and glanced into the rearview mirror, giving himself one last look over. His hair was fixed again and Ciel checked his teeth before glancing at his tie to make sure it was straight and done properly. Deeming himself presentable, Ciel climbed out of the car and grabbed his portfolio before smoothing out the last few wrinkles that refused to leave. He sucked in a deep breath as he slipped his jacket on, buttoning the top button before grabbing his bag of spare clothes.

The car was locked and Ciel paused briefly to look at his reflection on the side of the car. He smirked, pleased to see that the suit fit properly and made him look not only professional, but rather handsome and sexy at the same time. A small voice in Ciel's head wondered what Sebastian would think of him in the outfit and Ciel flushed.

Shaking his head, Ciel tucked the thoughts aside for later and moved away from the car. He climbed the short steps and rang the doorbell once before stepping back, waiting patiently for the door to open. A minute passed before it opened and Ciel stared at the female who was holding the door open. He hadn't seen her before and Ciel wondered if she was one of the ranch hands that worked for Sebastian.

"I'm here to see Mr. Michaelis," Ciel said. "I have an appointment with him at eleven."

The female nodded and pushed open the screen door. "Mr. Michaelis is expecting you and is in his office." She stepped to the side and gestured to the hallway. "This way please."

Ciel mumbled a soft thank you before entering the house, feeling a sense of familiarity rush over him. The house still smelled of leather and horses, along with whatever was cooking for lunch. It made Ciel's stomach growly lowly as they walked to the study and Ciel found himself admiring the art once more, now that he had time to look without fear of getting into trouble.

He almost ran into the female when she stopped outside the study and Ciel forced himself to pay attention. She poked her head into the office before waving Ciel in. "He's ready for you," she said and smiled at him. "Good luck Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel offered a polite smile in return before walking into the room, his eyes instantly settling on Sebastian so he could take in Sebastian's reaction. He wasn't surprised to see Claude there as well and the scowl that settled over Claude's face made Ciel smirk to himself. Ciel dismissed Claude though in favor of focusing on Sebastian, who looked almost pleased to see Ciel standing in the office.

The expression melted away quickly though and was replaced with a look of intrigue that had Ciel straightening his shoulders and he watched as Sebastian laced his fingers together before focusing on him. Crimson eyes pinned him to the spot, making Ciel feel as though he was about to be devoured by a lion.

"Why are you here, Ciel?" Sebastian asked in a low, calm voice. His eyes regarded Ciel calmly, but there was a hint of intrigue within the red tinted eyes.

The tone sent chills down Ciel's spine but he stood his ground. He had every right to be here and had the proof to prove it. "You invited me," Ciel answered. "Earlier this week, you asked if I could come up to see your ranch and that I should be here at eleven."

Sebastian straightened slightly and next to him, Claude stiffened before curious eyes glanced at Sebastian. "You invited him?" Claude asked, tone accusing and holding a small bite to it.

Sebastian shook his head. "I did no such thing. Last time I admit that I had offered the idea of inviting Ciel to visit, but that was earlier this month and I most certainly did not invite him this week." He turned his gaze back to Ciel. "I have other business that I need to attend to right now and I'm afraid that I can't entertain you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Ciel inclined his head slightly. "I understand your confusion, but allow me to show you my proof." He reached into his portfolio and pulled out the email that Sebastian had sent a few days ago, asking him to come visit. It was marked with the time and date as further proof, along with the rest of the emails they had exchanged. It was solid evidence that Sebastian had invited him, even if Sebastian hadn't known that C. Phantomhive was Ciel Phantomhive.

He held out the paper and passed it off to Sebastian, waiting for Sebastian to take it. For a moment, Sebastian simply stared at it before accepting the paper, his black nails standing out against the white paper. Thin glasses were slipped on Sebastian's face and Ciel couldn't help but stare at the frames. They added to Sebastian's appearance and made him look like a businessman, professional and stern.

Ciel focused on Sebastian, watching as wine red eyes moved back and forth, reading each word until he reached the end and the paper was set down on the desk. Sebastian's emotions were hidden well and Ciel couldn't tell what Sebastian was thinking, putting him on edge slightly.

A low chuckle made Ciel tense and he cocked his head, looking at Sebastian curiously. "Very well played, Ciel. I commend your efforts. I was a little suspicious when the email came in, but I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt before suspecting anything." The glasses were removed and set on the desk before Sebastian focused on Ciel. "But such an underhanded tactic makes me even more inclined to say no."

Ciel's shoulders slumped and before he could argue in his defense, Claude reached across the desk to grab the paper Sebastian had discarded moments earlier. He read over it quickly before glancing at Sebastian. "I think you should sign the papers for him," he said.

Both Ciel and Sebastian stared at the man, not believing the words coming from Claude's mouth. Ciel shook his head slightly, unsure if he was hearing correctly and too stubborn to ask Claude to repeat himself. He didn't want to give the man the chance to take his words back and he would take all the help he could right now. Ciel was slightly disappointed at Sebastian's reaction and had honestly hoped for something better, and now Ciel would have to work harder to get back on Sebastian's good side.

Sebastian stood up, drawing Ciel's attention to Sebastian. "Forgive me for being rude, Ciel. But could I ask you to step outside for a little while." He glanced at Claude, eyes flashing slightly. "We need to sort out some details."

Ciel shook his head. "I don't mind," he said quickly and stood up as well. He moved out of the office, Sebastian following him so he could shut the doors once he was out in the hallway again. He winced as the doors were slammed shut behind him and gripped his portfolio tighter, trying not to give into the urge to pace the hallway. Instead, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes before letting out a deep breath, silently hoping that Claude would be able to convince Sebastian.

* * *

Claude watched as Sebastian leaned against the doors as soon as they closed behind Ciel, crimson eyes silently plotting as he prowled closer to the desk. No doubt Sebastian was trying to figure out what was going on in his head that had sparked the sudden change of heart. Claude was meticulous and very rarely deviated from his daily schedule. He tried new things within reason, but for the most part, he was a creature of habit.

Whenever Claude was feeling a certain way, he handled himself in specific ways that told Sebastian just how he was feeling. When he was mad, Claude would adjust his glasses more, trying to keep his hands occupied so he didn't strike at the thing that was annoying him. Standing on one leg with the other bent slightly at the knee was a sign that he was tired, but for the sake of appearance, didn't want to look it. And whenever Claude was horny, he would run his hand through his hair more, usually in the same way he would lace his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"What brought about this impromptu decision?" Sebastian asked, leaning against the edge of the desk.

Claude smirked and took a step closer to Sebastian, closing the distance between them. "I'm actually rather surprised that you said no, in all honesty," Claude admitted. He placed his hands on either side of Sebastian and pressed a soft kiss on his temple. "So I had to think of something to keep him here for a while."

Sebastian frowned, sensing the teasing tone in Claude's voice. "Pray tell why," he stated and shifted his weight so he could accept Claude's body against his. Claude pressed against him and Sebastian sighed softly as heat passed between them, warming him in ways that a heater never could.

"Because I find it hard to believe that this brat can handle such a thing," Claude answered and reached behind Sebastian to move some papers out of the way. "I have trouble wrapping my mind around the idea that Ciel can handle horses or even a simple bale of hay and I think I would enjoy watching him struggle with such a thing."

A book was pushed to the side, along with some pens until the desk was cleared and Claude pushed at Sebastian's shoulder, forcing him down. Sebastian went down with a small grunt and winced slightly as the edge of the desk dug into his back and he was forced to bring his legs up and wrap them around Claude's waist. A low moan left his throat as Claude pushed his hips forward, their groins pressing together.

Claude leaned forward, resting his elbows next to Sebastian's face and letting his chest press against Sebastian. Sebastian's ass hung over the edge of the desk, the weight supported by his legs that were wrapped around Claude's waist and Claude couldn't help but tease Sebastian more. He bucked against Sebastian so their groins brushed against each other, making Sebastian groan softly.

Sebastian's eyes lowered and he purred as Claude's fingers ran through his hair, rubbing gently at his scalp. "You want to see him fail," Sebastian murmured, leaning up to capture Claude's lips in a searing kiss. Tongues brushed and curled against each other as they fought for dominance, Sebastian smirking as he came out on top this time.

They broke apart and Claude's head lowered until his lips brushed against Sebastian's ear. "Secretly you're hoping for the same thing too," he answered. His head tilted to the side and his lips attached to Sebastian's neck, sucking and licking at the pale skin until a red mark appeared. He pulled back, admiring the mark before focusing on Sebastian again. "And I have my own reasons as well."

A scowl formed on Sebastian's face as a past memory from many years ago, flickered through his mind. "That sounds suspicious. Perhaps you don't hate him at all but instead you're secretly infatuated with him and you want to steal him from me, keeping him for yourself," he commented, eyes fixed on Claude's face.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Claude snarled and lowered his head, nipping harshly at Sebastian's skin. Blood bubbled to the surface as the tender skin broke and Claude sucked at it, turning the spot into an even larger red blotch. "You know that I don't like Ciel. He's a spoiled brat who thinks he can force his will on anyone just because he has money and power."

Sebastian snorted. "Doesn't everyone with power and money think that?" He asked and pushed at Claude's chest, scowling when Claude refused to move. "What makes him so different from the others?"

Claude hummed and moved across Sebastian's neck to lay another mark on the front of Sebastian's neck. "Because this arrogant brat is after you and is trying everything within his power to take you away."

"And you have no faith that I can't avoid his advances? That I'm going to sit back and let him use my body as he sees fit just so he can get a little pleasure?" Sebastian asked, his lips twisting down in a frown. "Your jealousy is unbecoming, Claude."

Fingers laced through Sebastian's hair and tugged on them harshly, pulling Sebastian's head back further. "Just as your causal relationship with Ciel is. You know what he wants, yet you let him get close to you and not only that, you encourage it," Claude growled and ground his hips into Sebastian's. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you were the one who sounds suspicious and that you're the one who is infatuated with him."

Sebastian growled lowly. "I told you that you have nothing to worry about. Your worries and fears are becoming are unjust and I'm tired of fighting over them," Sebastian snapped and bucked his hips up, his semi-hard length pressing into Claude's. "I told you my reasons for keeping Ciel around last time the subject was brought up."

"I know you did," Claude purred and leaned back down to nibble on Sebastian's neck. "And you know how much I enjoy your cruel side, which is why I'm helping."

"Oh?" Sebastian questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Claude took the offer and moved to the new patch of presented skin, nipping and sucking until bite marks littered the pale skin. "I know there's no way that he can handle a summer here. He's too fragile and weak; he wouldn't even last the weekend that you offered in your email." He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, Sebastian's eyes darkening at the motion. "But you would enjoy letting him have the chance to try and then watch him ultimately fail; his spirits crushed and destroyed under your eyes."

"And that's why you think I should sign his papers," Sebastian finished. His hips rolled down, feeling the hard bulge present behind the man's jeans. "It has nothing to do with this?"

"I never said it didn't," Claude purred. "This plan is twofold for me. I get to watch him fail and then have you at night, aroused and eager because you're sadistic and get off on such things."

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "You would be just as eager. You like it when I'm like this." A smirk curled over his lips and red eyes danced with amusement and something dangerous. "You get off on my sadistic side."

Claude hummed and leaned down, capturing Sebastian's lips in a hard kiss. Teeth clicked together and Sebastian moaned at the roughness of it, pressing up into Claude so that their erections rubbed together as their tongues slipped against each other. When they broke apart, their lips were swollen and heavy pants left their mouths. Claude pressed one more quick kiss to Sebastian's lips before moving away slowly.

"I'll collect tonight, you can count on that," he promised and stepped away from the desk so he could compose himself. "Sign the papers, Sebastian. We'll both get some joy out of it." The tone was light and cheerful but golden eyes spoke a different story, one that was cruel and full of loathing.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed and sat up, adjusting his pants so they didn't rub so much against his arousal. "I'll interview him and then have him stay the weekend before I sign the papers."

Claude nodded. "I'll send him in then." He moved towards the door and paused briefly as his hand settled on the handle. "You'll enjoy tonight, I promise." He smirked at the man before pushing open the door and stepping outside. He glanced at Ciel, who was far enough away from the office that he couldn't ease drop on their conversation and tried to force away the annoyance that bubbled up at seeing Ciel.

He watched as blue eyes looked at him and Claude smirked slightly. There was still determination in Ciel's eyes, one that promised not to give up and Claude found it all the more amusing, knowing that when Ciel finally broke, it would be all the more better.

"Sebastian's ready to see now," he stated and gestured to the office. "Be on your best behavior."

Ciel didn't need to be told twice and as soon as Claude was gone, Ciel moved towards the office. He paused slightly at the door, letting Sebastian call him in before allowing himself to enter the room. He was on thin ice with Sebastian and now Ciel only had one chance to prove himself. One chance to fix everything and make it worth Sebastian's time.

"Please sit," Sebastian said, pulling him from his thoughts.

Ciel nodded and took the chair that Sebastian had gestured at. He was silent, choosing instead to let Sebastian make the first move, knowing that saying sorry wouldn't help him. If anything, it was possible that it would annoy Sebastian more. So he sat quietly instead, allowing Sebastian to look over the papers that sat one his desk.

"You said in your last email that you could provide the rest of the documents that were needed to apply to your internship," Sebastian started. "Your grades in high school and college. I would like to see them, please."

"Yes sir," Ciel answered and opened his portfolio, pulling out the needed documents before passing them over to Sebastian. He was silent as Sebastian looked over them, watching as the garnet eyes moved back and forth, reading each class that he took and what grade was earned.

Finally they were set down and Sebastian hummed slightly. "Your grades are exceptional, as I expected. But it makes me wonder why you would choose to work here for your internship when you could've picked a business better suited to your degree. Surely there was a better company in one of the major cities that would've hired you in a heartbeat." He cocked his head and focused on Ciel. "So why here?"

Ciel straightened. "Because the business world is my father's world," he admitted. It was something that he had never mentioned to anyone before, but saying it to Sebastian just felt right. "I was expected to be a business major when I entered college and no one asked what I wanted or gave me the chance to pick my future. The times that I was riding when I was younger were the only times that I felt as though I could be myself. This is a way that I can do something I like and still cater to my father's desire to stay in the business field."

Every word was the truth and Ciel watched Sebastian curiously, wondering if the man believed him or not. It was hard to say what was on Sebastian's mind; his face was blank and unrevealing, making it impossible to see into his thoughts. Instead, Sebastian simply nodded and looked back at the grade sheet before him, humming softly.

It was unnerving but at the same time, Ciel found that he felt better after telling someone that his desire to stay in business and carry on in his father's footsteps was nothing but a lie. And that it was instead something forced on him by his father, who wanted Ciel to be just as successful and rich as Vincent was. Such a thing was annoying and often times, Ciel felt smothered under the expectations.

"You know, it was expected that a family of high class pass down their family secrets, talents, and jobs to their children. Both here and in England," Sebastian stated, his eyes dancing with amusement. "A son was expected to take over the family business and a daughter was brought up to mirror the mother. Such were the ways of the times back then."

Ciel scoffed. "You don't need to tell me that. I'm currently living in that time." His eyes darkened with annoyance. "Decades back, someone from my family started the Funtom Company, making toys and other things of delight for children. And it's been passed down from generation to generation ever since."

Sebastian nodded. "And now you're expected to take over once your father retires," he finished, smirking when Ciel nodded. "How very interesting. Eventually, you'll have to tell me more about how your family came into this company. But for now, you need to get changed; the horses aren't going to feed themselves."

Blue eyes widened and the previous annoyance that was in the blue irises vanished. "Mr. Michaelis?" He asked curiously, wanting to make sure he was understanding right.

Sebastian chuckled lowly as he stood up. "It's still only the test run that I offered in my first email. You'll need to prove to both Claude and myself that you can handle the physical labor that comes with working a ranch. Tomorrow before you leave, you and I will handle the business side for a while before I come to my decision."

Ciel nodded and stood up as well. "Thank you, Mr. Michaelis. I promise you won't be disappointed with what I have to offer."

Sebastian waved his hand, as though he was brushing aside the comment. "I'm sure I won't be disappointed. And don't call me by my last name, it makes me feel old." He moved past Ciel and gestured for Ciel to follow. "I'll show you were the bathroom is so you can change and then we'll head out to the fields. You did bring something to change into, yes?"

Ciel nodded and held up the bag of clothes he had brought with him and followed Sebastian, trying to keep his eyes straight ahead but found that it was harder than he thought. The jeans Sebastian wore stretched just right over his ass and by the time they made it down the hallway, Ciel's eyes were firmly locked on the tempting ass. He almost bumped into Sebastian when the man stopped but caught himself just in time, jerking his eyes up before Sebastian could catch him staring.

"You can go ahead and change in here. I'll get a hanger for your suit so it won't get wrinkled," Sebastian said, stepping to the side so Ciel could enter the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Blue eyes watched Sebastian leave until the man was gone. With a small sigh, Ciel slipped inside the bathroom and started to pull off the stuffy suit. No matter how nice it made him look, it was still stiff and annoying to wear. A content hum left his lips as familiar jeans were slipped on and Ciel pulled a more comfortable shirt over his head. He paused for a moment to fix his mussed hair and straighten out his clothes before leaving the bathroom. Sebastian was waiting for him and he accepted the hanger with a soft thank you. The suit was hung up and Sebastian took the hanger back before moving back down the hallway.

"You'll meet the ranch hands that are in my employment as well as the cattle this afternoon," Sebastian said after the suit was placed on inside the coat closet. "Claude is out there right now, checking over the new herd that we have and getting ready to let the calves join the rest of the herd so they can start socializing."

"How many head of cattle do you have?" Ciel asked as they stepped outside. The sun brushed over his skin and helped to keep the slightly crisp weather at bay.

Sebastian chuckled. "Enough that Claude and I alone can't handle them by ourselves, so we had to hire our ranch hands to help take care of them and the chores." He shook his head slightly as they circled the house, the large barn coming into view. "They're an interesting bunch, but I don't allow them to deal with the horses. That stock is too valuable and horses are more prone to injury than the cattle." He stopped in front of the barn and pushed the door open, letting Ciel in first.

The scent of sweet hay washed over Ciel's nose and he took in breath, enjoying the scent. The barn was empty for now as the horses were out in the fields but there was always work to be done and Ciel could hear people moving about. Their voices echoed throughout the barn, two males and one female, working together on the many chores that were required of them.

He followed Sebastian as the man started to move again, walking alongside him and taking in everything that was offered. The barn was bigger than the one where Ciel used to ride, telling him that Sebastian owned more horses than Ciel thought. They rounded a corner, where three people were working in the aisle. Ciel instantly recognized the younger male of the three and the female, but the older one was the only ranch hand that he hadn't met yet.

They snapped to attention as soon as they saw Sebastian, their brooms and rakes held tight against their bodies. "Hello Mr. Sebastian," the young male chirped happily, a wide smile on his face.

Sebastian nodded and gestured to the young male who just spoke. "Ciel, this is Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard," he commented, pointing to each one as they were named before resting his hand on Ciel's head. "Everyone, this is Ciel. He will be joining us this weekend to help with chores and taking care of the livestock as a mini trial run. If he passes, he'll be working here in the summer with us. Treat him nicely."

Three heads bobbed and Ciel nodded back to them, silently noting how happy they all seemed to be. Farm life wasn't easy but if they were able to smile so easily, then Sebastian must be doing something right for his workers to be happy. It made Ciel want to work with Sebastian even more and the urge to please the man only grew.

There was no doubt now that he wanted Sebastian. Ciel yearned for the man, not just for his body, but for his mind, personality, and everything else that Sebastian had to offer. Sebastian was something new and challenging at the same time. Sebastian wasn't making it easy for Ciel to capture him the same way Ciel caught Alois and it made things all the more desirable for Ciel. Sebastian was a challenge, an intricate game; and Ciel loved games.

* * *

Ciel grunted slightly as he turned over onto his side, glaring at the wall. It was dark outside and everyone else was asleep, tired from the long day but Ciel's mind was racing, keeping him wide-awake. It was annoying to say the least and Ciel tossed onto his other side, glaring at the other wall. The alarm clock on the dresser next to him was loud as it clicked away the seconds and finally Ciel couldn't take it anymore.

He sat up with a low growl and tossed back the covers. He wouldn't be able to sleep right now and Ciel climbed out of bed, hoping that a walk to the kitchen would ease his mind. The hallway was silent as Ciel closed the door to his guest room and started to walk away from it. Sebastian had set him up in the bunkhouse, a separate part of the main house were the ranch hands stayed.

The kitchen in the bunkhouse was ignored as Ciel made his way to the main house, where he knew it wouldn't smell of whatever Bard had made for dinner. Sebastian's cooking was so much better but he hadn't been allowed to eat with the man. It was annoying, but Ciel didn't press his luck, knowing he was still on thin ice during this trial period.

With soft steps, Ciel stepped into the main house, listening for any noise before continuing once more. He found the kitchen without trouble and searched for a cup before finding one and filling it up with water. Ciel sipped at it, the cold liquid helping to clear his mind until he felt more awake. The urge to sleep still eluded him and Ciel filled up the glass once more before padding out of the kitchen.

The wood floor was cold on his feet, but Ciel ignored it as he moved around the downstairs part of the house. He paused when he stumbled across the stairs, tucked away between two large bookcases next to the living room. Blue eyes glanced up the dark stairwell before a smirk slipped across Ciel's face as he started to climb carefully. If anyone asked, Ciel could say that he thought these were the steps leading to the bunkhouse.

There were thirteen steps in total and once Ciel reached the top, he pressed himself against the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible. He knew this was dangerous, but a part of him couldn't stop. Ciel wanted to know more; not just about Sebastian but about Claude as well. You had to know your enemies before you could take them down.

He paused as a soft murmur reached his ears and Ciel shifted forward slightly. The scent of cinnamon hit his nose and Ciel froze as a long moan pierced the air. It was a familiar sound, one that haunted Ciel's dreams and had him waking up hard and aching, and a sound that he wished to have only for himself.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian moaned, making Ciel's fingers tighten on the glass. "You always feel so good Claude."

A deep throaty chuckle escaped the other male's mouth. "You'll get your turn after this, Sebastian. Once I'm done riding you, your ass is mine."

Unbidden, Ciel groaned lowly, his mind detailing the picture of everything that was happening. But instead of Claude sitting on Sebastian's cock, it was Ciel. The thought made his cock twitch and he leaned down to set the cup on the floor before his free hand slowly moved down to cup his growing arousal. The moans and pants in the room only helped to further arouse him until Ciel was panting just as heavily, his hips thrusting forward with each sound of skin slapping against skin coming from the bedroom.

"More Sebastian," Claude panted; his voice thick with arousal.

A low chuckle from Sebastian had both Claude and Ciel groaning before Sebastian spoke. "Touch yourself for me," he purred. "Show me where you're aching."

Ciel hummed lowly as his hand stroked his cock through his pants, making him tremble in pleasure as the sounds mounted in the room. It was too much and Ciel could feel his stomach clenching as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay. The front of his pants was already wet from precum and he trembled as he continued to stroke his erection, the fabric rubbing against it just right.

"Here?" Sebastian cooed, taking the throbbing cock into his hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Yes!" Claude cried out. "Stop teasing and let me cum."

Ciel moaned his own agreement, hand slipping inside his sleep pants to grasp his hard length. A gasp left his mouth at the touch and he forced his mind to believe that it was Sebastian's hand, not his own wrapped around his cock. Stroking and teasing as it moved up and down, thumb swirling around the swollen head.

Sebastian smirked. "Then cum," he purred, as though he knew Ciel was outside the room and was talking to him instead of Claude.

Ciel's body tensed before he came hard in his pants, his hand still stroking his hard length as he rode out his orgasm. Hips jerked and bucked as wave after wave of pleasure raced through Ciel's body until he was left a panting mess. A sharp pain in his hand made his eyes flutter open and in the dim light, Ciel could just make out the blood coating his hand from here he had bit it to keep himself from screaming.

Trembling, he pulled his hand out of his pants, hissing slightly as the material pressed against his sensitive cock. He leaned down to pick up the cup before quickly trotting away from the room before either Sebastian or Claude left for some reason. His pants clung uncomfortably to his groin and as soon as Ciel was back in the bunkhouse, he ducked into the bathroom, intent on a cold shower.

* * *

Morning came sooner than Ciel was ready for and he groaned as the alarm clock went off at five-thirty. It was too early, especially after last night's adventure. The only good thing that came about from the unexpected midnight stroll was that it helped to calm his mind, allowing Ciel to sleep as soon as crawled back into bed. But it still wasn't enough sleep by the time the morning came around and Ciel was left staring at his alarm clock through bleary eyes.

He pulled the blankets back over his head, determined to get another hour or two of sleep, but a loud banging on his door had him bolting upright in bed. His heart raced at the suddenness of the knocks and within a second, Ciel was out of bed and opening the door. Finny greeted him with a wide smile and Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch.

"I just wanted to make sure you were awake," Finny chirped. "If you're late to morning chores, Mr. Sebastian won't be happy and you said last night that you really want this job."

"I do," Ciel rasped, voice hoarse from the early morning hour. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to focus on Finny more. "I'm up though and I'll be downstairs in a little bit."

Finny nodded and Ciel let the door shut so he could get ready, silently cursing the person who thought it was a good idea to wake up this early. With slow movements, he slowly dressed and went about his morning routine before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Mey-rin and Finny were happily talking while Bard nursed a cup of coffee, looking just as thrilled to be up as Ciel.

At seeing Ciel, Bard raised his cup. "Now that everyone is here, we can get started. Chores first and then breakfast before the rest of the day truly starts."

"Can I get some of that?" Ciel asked, eyeing the dark liquid.

Bard nodded and gestured to the coffee maker. "Take a thermos so you can bring it to the stables with you. You won't have time to drink it right now and you'll have to drink it on the way there or while you're working."

A small huff left Ciel's mouth as he poured the coffee into a thermos and screwed the lid on. He wouldn't complain though. This was what he wanted and was something Ciel could get used to. If Sebastian accepted him, then it was only for three months and then Ciel could go back to sleeping in. He sipped at the coffee as he followed the trio outside, keeping an eye out for Sebastian.

"Will Sebastian and Claude be joining us?" He finally asked, curiosity making the question fall from his mouth before he could stop it.

Mey-rin shook her head. "They'll be out in a while. Usually they come in after we do, since Sebastian doesn't like us dealing with the horses. We'll sort out the feed and check the stock rooms for the day while they check over the horses." She paused as her boots were slipped on before continuing. "They feed them and while the horses are eating, we all go and tend to the cattle."

Ciel hummed. "What about Sebastian and Claude in general? Do you know anything about them?"

Finny giggled. "They were always good friends and three years ago, they started to date."

Next to him, Bard grunted. "But they were better as friends," he stated. "Now that they're dating, Claude has become more possessive; going behind Sebastian's back to get rid of competition. As though he's worried that Sebastian's going to leave him."

Ciel nodded and didn't say anything, but inside he was grinning. He had already known about the possessive nature Claude had and knew first hand that Claude would do anything to keep potential lovers away from Sebastian. It wasn't much, but Ciel could still work with that and add it into his plan. The thoughts though were tucked aside as they entered the barn and the sounds of rustling horses reached his ears.

Yawning, he followed the ranch hands into the feed room and grunted slightly as a bucket was pushed into his stomach. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Just pass the empty feed buckets to us and read off the name. We know how much they get, so you won't have to worry about that," Mey-rin answered, opening a bin that held feed. "With the four of us working, we'll finish quicker than usual."

Ciel nodded and passed the first bucket off, reading off the name. It was passed off and the process continued until all the buckets were filled, ready to be taken out. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was almost six and Ciel held back another yawn. It was going to be a long day. The only plus side of all this was that Ciel was going to be spending most of the day with Sebastian and that alone seemed to make the day a little brighter.

He glanced up as the door was opened and Sebastian poked his head inside. His eyes fell on Ciel and he gestured for Ciel to follow him before telling the ranch hands to continue with the inventory. Once they were out in the aisles, Sebastian looked at Ciel, cocking his head slightly. "Tired?" He asked as he started walking.

"A bit," Ciel admitted. "But I'll adjust quickly."

"That's good," Sebastian commented and stopped outside of Belial's stall. The horse snorted at them and leaned his neck over the stall door. "Since Belial knows you, I want you to groom him before he gets breakfast. Once he's had his food, we'll start cleaning out the stalls and turning the horses out to pasture before I'll let you ride him. I want to know the level of riding that you're at."

Ciel nodded, perking up slightly at the thought of being able to ride again. Even if it was Western riding, it was still riding and was something Ciel hadn't done for years. He blinked as Sebastian handed him a halter. "Now?" He asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm going to help you as little as possible. You said that you knew how to ride and it's usually something you don't forget."

"I understand," Ciel answered and let himself into the stall. Belial regarded him calmly, his ears perked and interested as Ciel held his hand out to the animal to smell. The velvet nose pushed back against his hand, silently accepting him and letting Ciel place the halter on the horse. He led Belial out and moved to the cross ties in the middle of the aisle.

Grooming brushes were ready for him and Ciel glanced at them briefly, getting acquainted with the different brushes before picking up the small rubber brush. His hand slipped through the holder and he started to groom the horse, moving in small circles as he removed dirt and hair from Belial's coat. The horse sighed in content and relaxed under his touch, building Ciel's confidence.

He moved through the different brushes until the black coat gleamed under the lights and Ciel took a moment to admire his handiwork. The moment passed though and he grabbed the hoof pick, before asking Belial for his front foot. It was given without much hesitation and Ciel quickly scrapped away the small amount of dirt in the hoof. The last three were finished without trouble and once he was done, Ciel beamed at Sebastian. It was a good job and proved that Ciel rode before and knew what he was doing.

"Good," Sebastian said and ran his hand over the smooth coat. "Take him back to his stall so he can eat and you can get started on some chores before you go for a ride."

Ciel nodded and led Belial back to his stall. He dug into his food as soon as Ciel let him go and Ciel couldn't help but chuckle at the horses' actions. All around him, the sound of horses eating filled the stable and Ciel felt himself relax. Even as Sebastian led him to the first stall that needed to be cleaned out, he found that he couldn't complain.

The feel of the rake was familiar, as was the motions of cleaning stalls. It was as Sebastian had said; it wasn't something that the body forgot and once he started, everything came flying back. He moved with ease alongside everyone else, tossing the soiled bedding into the wheelbarrow and spreading out the new bedding before moving onto the next stall. He filled up a wheelbarrow and took it out to the muckheap after Sebastian pointed it out for him before starting the whole process again. It was easy to get into a pattern and by the time Sebastian stopped him, an hour had passed and the sun was above the horizon.

"Let's get you up in the saddle and see what you can do," Sebastian said with a small smirk. He held up the heavy Western saddle and set it in Ciel's arms, chuckling when Ciel stumbled slightly under the weight. "I'll show you how to tack him up since you'll be using a different saddle than what you're used to."

Ciel nodded and lifted the saddle up, setting it down carefully on Belial's back. A saddle pad was already down and he soothed it out once the saddle was on, making sure it wasn't rubbing before stepping to the side so he could watch Sebastian tie the cinch. It reminded Ciel of tying a tie and he watched intently as Sebastian added the breastplate, ensuring that the saddle didn't slide back.

Once saddled, Sebastian handed Ciel the bridle. "It's the same as an English bridle, called a slip ear," he commented and pointed at the loop near the top of the bridle. "This piece goes through his ear; that's the only difference between the bridles."

Ciel hummed softly as he accepted the bridle and brought it to Belial's mouth. His finger pressed into the corner of Belial's mouth as his other hand pressed the bit against his mouth and he smiled slightly when the horse opened to accept the bit without much fuss. The headstall slipped over the soft ears before Ciel adjusted the small loop so Belial's ear rested inside.

"Done," Ciel commented after he buckled the throatlatch. He turned to look at Sebastian, searching for his approval. It was something he wanted after everything that happened yesterday. He knew that Sebastian was disappointed that he had used such an underhanded way to get back on the ranch, but Ciel was determined now to prove that he was worth it.

Sebastian nodded and checked over the bridle before unclipping Belial from the crossties. "Let's see what you can do then," he said, passing the reins off to Ciel.

It was a short walk to the riding ring and Sebastian opened the gate for Ciel before following him into the ring. Once inside, Ciel looked around, taking everything in until Sebastian cleared his throat. Ciel turned around to face Sebastian and cocked his head slightly. "Mount?" He asked.

"Please," Sebastian answered. "I just want to see your seat and how you handle your hands, along with how well you can handle the gaits."

"Of course," Ciel commented. They were both important things when riding and Ciel grasped the horn before swinging up into the saddle. The seat was deeper than the English saddle but his legs automatically moved to the correct position, heels lowering until his calf muscles burned. His hands gripped the reins, tossing the excess over right wrist while he sat tall in the saddle.

Sebastian moved closer to Belial and reached up, taking Ciel's hands into his. "When you ride Western, you only use one hand to hold the reins and you guide the horse through means of neck reining," he explained, shifting the reins into Ciel's hand.

Ciel shivered slightly and he rested his free hand on Sebastian's wrist before he could stop himself. "What do I do with this one then?" He asked.

The hand was removed with a small frown and Sebastian placed it on Ciel's leg. "Usually you'll keep it here, unless you're holding a rope. Don't hold onto the horn when you ride."

Ciel nodded and waited until Sebastian stepped away before urging Belial into a walk to loosen up the horses muscles. It was a familiar feeling and Ciel felt a small smile cross his face. Riding had always come natural for him, even when he first started taking lessons; it was something he picked up without problem. The same thing was true with fencing. His parents had been pleased with how quickly he was able to pick up the sports and had no problems with letting him continue such activities. They looked good on a resume and was something that Ciel enjoyed; a win-win for both of them.

He shifted and asked Belial for a trot, his body moving with the horse as he switched gaits. Ciel's hips started to move as he posted, rising and falling with each stride Belial took. It felt awkward with the horn and Ciel glanced at Sebastian, wondering if he was doing something wrong.

"You don't post in Western," Sebastian answered as he trotted by. "Sit the jog."

Ciel grunted as he settled into the saddle, sitting the trot as Sebastian told him. It felt weird at first, but Belial's trot was smooth enough that Ciel didn't have to worry about posting and after a few passes around the ring, Ciel felt more at ease. The urge to canter was strong but Sebastian had only wanted to see the first two gaits so Ciel reluctantly pulled Belial down to a walk before stopping him completely.

Sebastian approached him, eye dancing with amusement and a small smirk on his face. "It seems as though you have ridden before," he commented and rested his hand on Belial's shoulder. "I wasn't sure if you were lying or not with that part but I can tell that you know what you're doing."

Guilt stabbed at Ciel and he winced slightly before answering. "I've always felt comfortable on a horse and was able to pick it up almost right away when I started to take lessons."

The smirk grew and Sebastian turned away to grab the reins. "Perhaps in a past life you knew how to ride and your soul simply remembers it in this life."

Ciel snorted. "You don't really believe that kind of stuff, do you?" He asked.

Sebastian's shoulders shook with mirth but he didn't answer as he led Belial back to the gate, making Ciel sulk slightly. He wasn't sure what they were going to do after this but at least he had proved to Sebastian that he could ride and he was determined to prove himself again, in whatever task was thrown his way.

* * *

The smell of something sweet drifted over Ciel's nose and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He squinted at the unfamiliar room and it took a while before his tired mind realized that he was in Sebastian's office. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up slowly, wondering when he ended up on the couch. His mind was foggy and the last thing he remembered was looking over feed prices with Sebastian after breakfast.

The numbers were endless and they shifted through receipt after receipt, looking for a spot where they were spending too much on something to see if they could cut back. In the end, they were able to able to cut out some sweet feed for the calves that were to be sold at the end of the month. There was no need to feed them such a thing when they were only staying on the ranch for a short while.

It still didn't explain how he ended up on the couch though. He remembered working next to Sebastian, feeling the heat from the man and the scent of his cologne, breathing it in as they balanced the books. But after that, everything was a blank.

"You're awake," a voice spoke from across the room.

Ciel turned towards the voice, eyes instantly settling on Sebastian. Sebastian was relaxing in a chair, reading a book while a cup of tea sat next to him. "What happened?" He asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "You fell asleep halfway through balancing the books," he answered and stood up, carrying the tea with him. It was set before Ciel before Sebastian moved back to his desk. "You're not used to getting up at such times and working throughout the day just yet. But that's to be expected."

"Sorry," Ciel murmured and grabbed the tea, sipping at it.

"It's fine," Sebastian answered, waving the comment aside. He held out a piece of paper towards Ciel, shaking it slightly so Ciel would take it. "I believe this will suffice your needs."

Ciel stood up and accepted the paper, eyes skimming over it quickly. They widened and he turned to look at Sebastian. "You're going to let me intern here? Even after I fell asleep?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Your body will adjust as you work here, so I have no worries about that. And I rather like that you understand the business world and can handle the accounts." He paused. "But know that I still don't agree with how you tried to use another way to get me to agree with this."

"I know," Ciel said softly and shifted briefly. "And I know it's not my place to ask, but will you sign another agreement for me?"

Sebastian's eyebrow arched. "For who?" He inquired.

Ciel smirked. "My acquaintance that you met at the rodeo. He would be rather upset to find that I'll be spending my summer here while he'll be stuck at home. And while I would like to rub such a thing in his face, I feel as though he would benefit from ranch life as well." His eyes shone with cruel amusement. "He needs a firm hand in discipline."

Crimson eyes blinked before they lowered in amusement, dark lashes hiding the mirth that Sebastian felt. "Allow me to talk to Claude before I agree. I'll email you a copy of the letter if he agrees."

Ciel inclined his head slightly. "Thank you; for everything," he said. "I promise you won't regret it."

Sebastian smirked, his lips curling ever so slightly and Ciel froze as Sebastian's eyes seemed to glow in the shadows of the office. "I would hope not. I'd hate to be disappointed, especially after all the preparations that went into this plan."

Ciel faltered slightly and he swallowed, feeling as though he was being corned by something dangerous. The feeling remained even after Sebastian's lips fell from a smirk and into a pleased smile, as though the whole thing hadn't happened and Ciel suddenly felt as though he was in over his head.


	7. In the morning: VII

As a rule: time brings all things to pass ~ Aeschylus

* * *

It was windy outside, as it usually was during the transition from winter to spring in Texas. It made walking to class a pain and Ciel always found it amusing how the wind could blow in so many directions. One moment it was blowing in his face as he walked down the street, and he would turn a corner, expecting to have the wind at his back, only to have it blowing in his face once more. It was a peculiar thing and one that always had Ciel baffled. He could never figure out how it worked in such a way, but the only thing he knew was that it was annoying.

It made going to school harder, and Ciel dreaded going when he heard the wind howling outside when he woke up this morning. But it was something that couldn't be helped, as Ciel didn't trust Alois with such a project. Not as though Alois knew what was going on now anyway, and Ciel intended to keep it that way until the very last moment. The less Alois knew, the better.

Sebastian had emailed him back Monday morning, telling him that it was okay if Alois worked on the ranch for the summer as well. The email didn't give any specifics as to how Sebastian had accomplished such a task, and Ciel didn't bother to ask. He still wasn't sure what had prompted Claude to speak up the way he had at their last meeting, but Ciel found that he couldn't complain.

Either Claude had something planned for him and Ciel would have to be on guard, or Ciel was growing on him. And somehow Ciel doubted that it was the latter. The idea alone was creepy and Ciel found that he didn't like the thought of Claude thinking of him in such a way; only Sebastian was allowed to do that.

Ciel shivered slightly in the cool breeze as the wind easily cut through his thin jacket. He still remembered the way Sebastian's eyes seemed to glow the other night when he had agreed to sign Ciel's papers, the way it sent chills down his spine and a trickle of lust that work its way through his body. It was a heady feeling, one that had Ciel wondering if he would feel such a thing again. Those eyes were intense as they focused on him and Ciel wanted more; wanted to know what it was like to have that intense gaze focused solely on him.

But for now, those desires would have to wait. While Ciel had Sebastian's permission to work at the ranch during the summer, the school would give the final approval. Ciel had no doubt that they would accept his application, as he had the grades and a convincing letter of agreement from Sebastian behind him. But it was Alois that Ciel was worried about. While Alois had decent grades, they weren't up to par with Ciel's and he could only hope that the school would accept Alois's application as well.

The one thing Alois had working in his favor was the amount of work experience he had, especially as it was at a large firm in Austin. Such jobs were often hard to come by, especially for a student, but Alois had somehow managed to impress the man who interviewed him; one Mr. Spears. According to Alois, the man was strict and uptight, following the rules to a 'T'. It drove Alois crazy at times, especially since Alois had a flare for mischief, among other things.

But Alois refused to leave the job and was already planning on working full time at the firm during the summer months to gain extra money, not knowing that Ciel had other plans for him. Alois would be mad once he found out but in the end, there was nothing that he could do. Alois was still in debt to him and in order for Ciel's plan to work, he would need Alois's help.

Ciel shifted his backpack as he reached the top of the hill and paused once to push his bangs out of his eyes before walking towards the business building. He pushed open the door and stepped inside, sighing as the wind finally stopped battering his body. Running his fingers through his hair, he made his way to the advising office where the applications had to be dropped off. They weren't due for a few more days, but there was nothing wrong with turning them in early.

The sooner he found out that his application had been accepted, the sooner he could finish putting the final touches on his plan. His parents would need to be informed that he wasn't coming home for the summer, some new clothes would have to be purchased, and Alois would have to be dealt with.

Because the internship wasn't paid, Alois would be losing a large amount of money during the summer months and wouldn't have the money to continue paying rent while they were away. It was going to be a deciding factor in everything and Ciel knew that he would have to offer some monetary support in return.

While Ciel refused to let the debt go, he would be willing to overlook paying for the three months of rent that they would be gone. Alois's job paid just enough for him to pay rent, food, and have a little left over for spending money. Therefore, by paying for Alois's rent, they would just be about even and Alois wouldn't lose any money. It was a small price to pay in order to get Sebastian but well worth it in Ciel's mind.

Ciel grunted softly as he entered the advising office and pushed the thoughts aside for now. He offered a polite smile to the person sitting behind the desk as he approached and pulled out the two application forms.

"How may I help you?" The older woman asked, eyeing the envelopes in his hands.

"I'm turning in the applications for the summer challenge program," Ciel answered and set the documents on the desk. He was slightly nervous that the woman wouldn't let him submit Alois's, in which case he would have to find another way around the problem, but he figured that it wouldn't be difficult to do.

She looked at the two envelopes curiously. "You should only be submitting one packet," she stated, the confusion evident on her face. She picked them up and scanned over the title on the front of the envelope

Ciel nodded. "I know. My friend is also signing up for the program but has a doctor's appointment today and classes all day tomorrow, so he couldn't turn it in himself and he wanted to make sure that it was submitted on time." He shifted slightly, trying to look like a good friend by acting concerned. "That's not going to be a problem is it? I told him I could submit it for him so he didn't have to worry."

The female smiled and set the envelopes off to the side. "It won't be a problem, as long as the correct information has been filled out so we can get ahold of him if his application has been approved or not." She turned around and placed the two documents in an outgoing tray before looking back at Ciel. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Can you tell me what happens if you're accepted?" Ciel asked. "Just so I know what to expect."

She nodded. "Of course. You'll get an email next week to tell you if you've been approved or not. After that, you meet with your advisor and they'll give you the code to register for the appropriate classes." She offered a small smile. "That's it really. It's rather simple and you'll find that your advisor will walk you through everything when you meet with them."

Ciel hummed softly and thanked the woman before leaving the office, his mind racing. He wasn't worried about the school contacting Alois to inform him if he had been accepted or not. The email and phone number provided were ones that Ciel controlled so he had direct access over everything until the time came to tell Alois of his plan. The only thing he didn't like was waiting for a week in order to find out if he had been accepted or not.

There was a small backup plan in case they weren't accepted, or only one of them was picked but not the other. Ciel was hoping that it didn't come down to such a thing after all the work he had put into proving to Sebastian that he was eligible for the job. He liked to think that if he wasn't accepted, Sebastian would still allow him to work there during the summer. And if not, there was a small chance that Claude could convince Sebastian into letting him stay again.

It wasn't a pleasant thought and Ciel pushed it aside. He had faith that they would both get in and didn't allow himself to think about the 'what if's' anymore. He had a week to wait until the application results were announced and that would be stressful enough. For now, Ciel would stay calm and figure out his next move; how he would deal with Alois. It would take more than just a monetary bribe to soothe Alois's ruffled feathers, especially when Ciel pulled the 'I own you' card.

But Ciel was determined to make this work. Because failing wasn't an option right now. To do so wouldn't be just disappointing to Ciel, but also to Sebastian; and Ciel wasn't about to give Sebastian a reason to make him second-guess his decision. He grunted as he stepped back out into the wind and pulled the jacket tighter around his body as he started to head towards the recreation center. There was practice today and the only way Ciel would be able to clear his mind was if he was doing something.

It was best to stay busy for the next week until the call came in, as annoying as that was. There were times when Ciel could be patient and then other times when he wanted something to happen right away. This was one of those times and Ciel shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he stopped at the crosswalk.

While it was easy to stay busy during the day, it would be the nights that would prove to be a challenge. Those were the times when he couldn't do anything and his mind would start to race, providing various options until he was wide-awake and unable to sleep. All the what-if's plagued his mind and Ciel found himself thinking about everything that had happened during the previous weekend.

Sebastian's reaction to seeing him again, Claude's intervening, riding again, and of course, getting off to listening to Claude and Sebastian have sex. It was something he had never done before and even now, Ciel would admit that it had been a bit foolish. But in the end, he found that he didn't regret it. He had heard the possessive tone in Claude's voice as he rode Sebastian, trying to claim the man even as they tumbled around in bed.

Claude wasn't right for Sebastian; he was too smothering and possessive to the point that he was restricting what Sebastian could and couldn't do. He didn't trust Sebastian, constantly looking over his shoulder and making sure that he wasn't going behind his back; as though he was scared Sebastian was going to leave him. It was something that Ciel had noticed more of when he was at the ranch, but he didn't think that Sebastian realized that Claude was acting in such a way.

It just provided more motives to break the two up and helped Ciel to justify his actions whenever that annoying trickle of conscious started to bother him. Ciel was better for Sebastian than Claude; that much he knew. And he would make Sebastian see the truth as he brought Claude's faults into the light. They were better off as friends, where Claude wouldn't be as suffocating.

Because despite the years that they had been together, Ciel didn't hear them once say those three words to each other in the time that he had spent in their company. It made him believe that while they cared deeply for each other as friends; it was a relationship that was founded on sex and the belief that their deep friendship was something more.

And Ciel was about to bring that fact out for all to see.

* * *

Ciel's eyebrow twitched as he stared at the long code before him, trying to figure out what was wrong with the command. He had been working and writing the command for the past thirty minutes only to receive an error message when he tried to run the website. It was annoying to say the least, especially when Elizabeth wasn't having any luck with her page either.

They had been making good progress on their project and were adding the final commands that were required for the project, only to find out that it wasn't wanting to work with their current layout. In order to make it work, they would have to start over again or change the CSS style that they had already agreed on. Both ideas would take more time and were stressful, but it had to be done in order for them to get credit.

He scowled and shifted the code around, moving the command just below the script for page and tried to run the page again. Another failed screen greeted him and he pushed away from the computer before he tossed it out the window. Now he knew why website designers charged so much for designing such things; they were complicated, time consuming, and stressful.

A happy cry from Elizabeth pulled him from his thoughts and Ciel leaned over to look at her computer. "I got it!" She cried and pointed at the screen where the proper page was displayed proudly. She shifted the window to bring up the code. "It's supposed to go here, so it doesn't interfere with the style." She smiled up at Ciel and squeaked when she was pulled into a one armed hug.

"That's awesome, Elizabeth," Ciel said, happy that they wouldn't have to start over when they were so close to finishing. He let her go so he could copy the code and add it to his own so they could continue. If they were lucky, they could finish today and wouldn't have to worry about it for the rest of the month. That would make things so much better.

He turned back to his computer and started working on the page again. The only thing that would make this day better was if the school called him today. It had been a week today since he had turned the applications in and the wait was killing him. Already, Sebastian's crimson eyes were haunting his dreams and had Ciel waking up hard and throbbing. The dreams were so vivid that Ciel could've sworn the man was there in his room, stroking his cock as he slept or sucking on it until he was on the verge of orgasm.

To make matters worse, when he woke, Ciel could practically smell Sebastian, the familiar scent of cinnamon tingling his nose. It only served to make the dream seem all the more real and had Ciel confused as to where the smell came from in the first place. It was as though Sebastian had just been there in his room, but how would such a thing be possible?

It had made the waiting harder and Ciel knew that if they were accepted, the wait until summer started would be even worse. The school term wouldn't end for another month and a half, and even though studying for finals would take up most of his time, it was only a small part. And in Ciel's opinion; much too long to go without seeing Sebastian.

He jumped as his phone vibrated across the table and he quickly reached for it, heart racing. Elizabeth gave him a weird look as he calmed himself before answering the device. His calm nature quickly vanished; replaced instead with annoyance as a pretaped recording played over his phone, urging him to vote in the elections this year.

Ciel ended the call and stared at the phone in disgust. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing and with a small pout, turned back to his project, ignoring Elizabeth's questioning look. With an annoyed huff, he pulled up the code once more and started to work again. He was determined to get it done today and then sulk the rest of the day until he received confirmation.

An hour passed by quietly as they worked without pause, piecing together the project until finally, everything was done and they had a working website. One that could earn them a good grade and was done at least three weeks ahead of time, giving them the rest of the semester to relax.

"It looks good," Ciel commented as he finished saving the information onto his external drive just in case something happened. Elizabeth already had a copy on hers and the site was already saved to the school's server, but it was better to be prepared for anything.

"It does," Elizabeth said with a smile and fidgeted slightly before plowing forward. "Would you like to get dinner or something? I know it's only a Tuesday night and we both have classes tomorrow, but we can pick up something on the way back."

Ciel frowned slightly. He knew what Elizabeth was hoping for and didn't want to get her hopes up by accepting. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. While dinner sounds good, I'm afraid that I can't have it with you." He watched as her shoulders slumped and her eyes lowered. "It's just that I'm currently seeing someone and it's not fair to him."

Green eyes widened slightly and a blush settled over Elizabeth's face. "Him? She squeaked, understanding quickly blooming across her face. Annoyance washed over her face, taking the red tint with it, before a hint of anger filled her eyes. "If you knew that you were gay, why did you bother dating me?" She snapped.

Ciel grunted and ignored his phone beeping at him. It was of little importance right now, not when Elizabeth was on a war path and looked as though she was about to slap him. "Perhaps at the time I didn't know I was gay and it only took dating you to realize it," he answered back harshly. It was cruel but Ciel found that he couldn't bring himself to care. The girl had overstepped her boundaries by poking her nose where it didn't belong.

For a moment, Elizabeth just glared at him and her fingers twitched, as though she was going to slap him for such a comment. It passed quickly though and Ciel wondered if she would start crying again as she did all those weeks ago when he left her on their front doorstep, begging to come in.

Instead, she simply lifted her head up in a proud fashion and held Ciel's gaze with a fierce glare of her own. "I feel sorry for the person you're dating. Everything is just a game to you and it's obvious that you don't take their feelings into account. Only your own." She reached around him and grabbed her bag, placing her computer inside it before straightening up. "One of these days you're going to get a taste of your own medicine and it's going to be a bitter pill to swallow. I only hope that day happens sooner rather than later. I would rather enjoy seeing you broken and on the ground, begging at the feet of the person who will put you in your place."

A scowl formed on Ciel's face and he felt his fingers curl into a fist. When did such a soft-spoken girl develop such a wicked tongue? It was unexpected and unwelcomed at the same time. "Don't assume as though you know me," he snapped. "You were nothing more than a pawn to pass the time until I found someone more worthy of my time."

Elizabeth smirked, the action strange and unfamiliar on her face. "Don't act so high and mighty Ciel. You may act like a king, using those around you as pawns, but eventually all kings fall and their thrones crumble to the ground around them. They're destined to fall victim to their own cruel nature." She slipped her backpack on her shoulder and moved towards the door. "And if I was merely a pawn to you, then you are simply a stepping stone for me. One that I will never bother to step on or look at again. Thank you for teaching me that."

The door opened softly and closed just as quietly, despite how angry Elizabeth was. It showed how much control she had over her emotions and herself, and Ciel had to applaud such an act. He had truly expected her to cry or go into a fit of rage. It mattered not and he scoffed lightly at the words Elizabeth had told him. He was no one's stepping-stone or pawn.

With a growl, Ciel turned to his phone and picked it up, wondering why it was still flashing at him. If Alois had called and needed something, then Ciel wasn't in the mood to be nice right now. Elizabeth's words had soured his mood and Ciel wanted nothing more than relax his room that smelled of cinnamon. It reminded him of Sebastian and eased his mind. And Sebastian was much better than Elizabeth.

The voicemail was empty as was the text messages, meaning that Ciel had received an email during the small argument. With a huff, Ciel opened his email and quickly scrolled through his many accounts, searching for the one that had a new email. He froze when he realized that it was his school email and a quick check of the email he had used for Alois showed that there was an email in that inbox as well.

Swallowing, Ciel clicked his email and pulled up the unread email. It was from the school and could only mean one thing. With a steady hand, he tapped the email open, and waited patiently for the message to load. He read it careful, feeling a smirk grow on his lips. He didn't yell or jump up and down in joy at the words of acceptance into the program, he was above such emotions but he did allow himself a pleased laugh before moving onto the other email.

He was more nervous with this one than he was his own, and Ciel could only hope that he had written a convincing enough reason for Alois's application as well. A breath he realized he hadn't been holding left Ciel's mouth in a giant whoosh at the words 'congratulations' that sprawled across the top of the email. He dropped back down on the chair and grinned, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

It was such a relief to know that they had both been accepted and now Ciel could move on with the rest of his plan. His parents had to be informed about his plans for the summer and then he had to register for his classes. And of course, he would have to deal with Alois. In order to register Alois for the classes, Ciel would have to hack into Alois's account and sign him up for the classes without the other male knowing.

In theory, it should be easy as Alois rarely checked his school account unless grades were being posted. As Ciel paid for his classes, it was easier for Ciel to sign him up for the next term so he knew how much money he would have to pay before agreeing to the classes that Alois had picked. The only problem would be when Alois went into the advising session next week and his advisor told him about the summer courses he was taking.

Ciel hummed as he stared up at the ceiling, wondering how hard it would be to convince Alois not to go in for advising. It wasn't as though Alois had much say over the classes he took. For now, he was taking the basic classes he needed along with one or two business classes for his major. It was simple enough to figure out what he needed and Ciel could easily tell Alois that it wasn't worth his time to go; especially as Alois was busy with his work and classes now. He didn't really have time to set aside to go see the advisor.

It was worth a try and Ciel laced his fingers behind his head as he leaned back more in the chair, the soft material pressing into his back and urging him to take a nap once he was home. The thought was tempting and Ciel yawned, his body agreeing with him that he should nap. He deserved it after everything that had happened today.

* * *

An exasperated sigh left Ciel's mouth as he listened to his mother worry about him over the phone. She hadn't taken the news that he wasn't coming home for the summer all too well. Nor was it sitting well with her that he was choosing instead to spend the summer around large, dangerous animals. Most of her concerns were ignored as Ciel clicked on the links before him, searching for the classes he needed.

There were three classes he needed to sign up for in order to get the nine credit hours; one class for each month. Each one had their own code that needed to be typed in and it was just Ciel's luck that the server was taking forever to load the pages. That, coupled with his mother's fears was only making him all the more annoyed until he wanted to snap at someone.

But he would never do such a thing to his mother and Ciel was forced to grit his teeth and bare it, no matter how much he wanted to hang up on her. His father had already agreed that it was a good idea to do the internship, although he had worded it in such a way that told Ciel he had wished Ciel hadn't picked a ranch for his place of intern.

But it was in the past and his father couldn't say anything about it now. If anything, Vincent should've be happy that Ciel had landed a job outside of the family or without any influence from his family's business. Or maybe it was the reason that it was something outside of the family business that had Vincent so annoyed.

Regardless, it mattered not to Ciel and he focused his energy now on his mother, who seemed determined to convince him to come home for the summer months. "Mom," he said softly but firmly, making her fall silent on the other line. "I know that you miss me and wish to spend time with me this summer, but you know how much I've missed riding and being around horses. It's been far too long since I was able to ride and once I graduate, there won't be another chance for me to do so again. Not like this."

There was a small sniff on the other line and Ciel ignored it as he located his first class and clicked on it. The page loaded slowly and Ciel turned his attention back to his mother as he waited for the page to load. "I know that you miss it dear, but I just worry that you're going to get hurt. Either by the animals or by pushing yourself too hard." There was a small pause in which Rachel seemed to collect herself before continuing. "I know you know your own limits, but it will be hard work out there. In the middle of summer."

"I've thought about that," Ciel answered and leaned forward as the page finally loaded. He clicked on the register button and waited once more. "But how else am I going to get stronger if I stay inside and work with father for the summer? You know that if I work with him, I would be run just as ragged and you wouldn't get much time to spend with me."

Silence settled on the other line and Ciel took the time to enter in the code for the first class, waiting for his mother to answer. "I know," she finally answered. "And compared to working with your father, I believe that the ranch would be better. I fear he would push you too hard and make you dislike the company even more than you already do."

Ciel hummed softly as he moved onto the second class. "So you understand why I wish to spend my time away from the company while I can," he said quietly. While Ciel loved his father, there were often times that Vincent was too demanding and forceful when it came to Ciel's position in the family. It was one of the reasons why Ciel didn't want to work in the business world. He felt as though he had done it before and it was all too repetitive; day in day out, look over papers and design new items while controlling the rest of the people who worked under him.

"I do," Rachel answered just as quietly. "I know this is something you need and while I'm going to miss you this summer, I want you to have fun while you can. So promise me that you'll be careful and that you'll call me at least once every other week and I promise that I'll stop bothering you about it."

A small chuckle left Ciel's mouth as he entered the code for the third class. "You're never a bother, mom. But I promise that I'll be careful and to call you often."

"That's all I ask," Rachel said, a smile present in her voice. She suddenly giggled and Ciel could see the smile growing on his mother's face. "Make sure you get some pictures of all the handsome cowboys for me; especially if they have their shirts off. I bet they have amazing bodies."

"Mom!" Ciel yelped, surprised that such a thing came from her mouth but it didn't stop the smile from crossing her face. "I'll make sure to get some pictures for you. I'm sure they would love to pose for a pretty lady such as yourself."

Rachel laughed. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Ciel," she teased before clearing her throat. "I'll let you go though. I'm sure you have work that you need to finish up. I look forward to our next call."

Ciel smiled softly and said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. He sighed heavily and focused once more on the screen before him. His classes were done and signed up, leaving just Alois's. Once done and the registration period ended, Ciel would tell Alois about the classes that he was taking, that way Alois couldn't go and cancel the classes.

He signed out of his account and pulled up the log in screen once more. The cursor blinked at him as he dug around his drawer for the slip of paper that held Alois's account information. It was found quickly and Ciel typed in the information before signing in. The page seemed to take forever to load and Ciel tapped his fingers as he waited.

Finally the welcome page greeted him and Ciel leaned forward again, a smirk on his lips as he started to work once more.

* * *

Ciel glanced into the living room, watching as Alois flicked through the channels on the television with a bored look on his face. It had been a quiet day for the most part but Ciel was about to break the silence and peace that had seemed to settle over them. The last day of registration was yesterday and for the most part, the classes were locked out. Alois wouldn't be able to back out of the summer classes now and he was trapped; he just didn't realize it yet.

But Ciel couldn't hold off any longer in telling Alois about the classes. Sebastian had emailed that morning, asking if they could come down again for the weekend so they could talk about the responsibilities that they would be expected to do and finish touring the ranch. It would be better if they could start right away when they arrived at the ranch in May instead of spending two whole days training them. It was time that they didn't have and Ciel simply considered it job training.

"Have you talked to your boss yet about the summer?" Ciel asked as he opened the fridge, looking for something sweet. He would need it while dealing with Alois.

Alois glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the television. "I told him that I wanted to work full time but I haven't submitted my hours yet. He hasn't said yet whether or not I can, so I can't do anything until then."

Ciel nodded. "Good. Although if your boss hasn't said anything about it yet, I'm sure it's safe to assume that he doesn't want you working those extra hours. It means he'd have to pay you more for a job that usually only requires one person."

"How would you know what my boss is thinking?" Alois snapped "You've never met him or the crazed co-worker I have to deal with."

"You forget that I've dropped off papers for you before and have met the red-headed lunatic," Ciel answered and shivered at the memory. The man had glared at him the whole time before proceeding to yell at him for causing so much trouble in his job and personal life. The comment was ignored and Ciel had flicked the man off before leaving, vowing that Alois would pay for putting him through such a thing.

Alois snorted. "You still don't know anything. And why do you care anyway?"

Ciel smirked. "Because you won't be working there this summer," he stated. "You're going to be doing an internship that I signed you up for instead; worth nine credit hours that you need."

For a moment, Alois just stared at him as though he was speaking a foreign language before he jumped to his feet. "You did what?" Alois yelled; his eyes wide and disbelieving. "You know that I need to work this summer; I can't afford to take time off like that."

"You have no choice in the matter," Ciel said as he pulled out a chocolate bar. "You're already signed up for the classes and they're already paid for. You can't drop the classes now, it would be frowned on considering how competitive these positions are. The school won't allow you to drop them for that matter."

Alois growled and took a step towards Ciel. "What the hell did you do, Ciel?" He snarled.

A fine eyebrow arched slightly. "I signed you up for the summer challenge program that the university offers," Ciel answered and leaned back against the counter. "You should thank me. I wrote a damn good paper explaining why you should be accepted in the program and now you're in. Not many people can say that they've made it that far. It's highly competitive you know."

"I don't care," Alois snapped. "I can't afford to take time off like that just because you think it would be good for me to take some classes." He needed to work full time this summer; the extra money would almost be enough to pay for his spring term the following year and put him one-step closer from escaping Ciel's thumb.

"You don't have a choice," Ciel stated and bit into the chocolate bar. "And if it's the money you're worried about, I'll pay for your rent while we're gone so you won't be out anything. I'll even overlook it and keep it from your debt."

Alois growled. "Like hell that'll make things better. I was going to work full time, meaning I would've earned double what I'm making now. Paying me half isn't going to make things right." There was no way he was going down without a fight and Alois trembled with anger.

Ciel shrugged. "There's no telling if you were going to be able to work full time anyway. You could be planning all this for nothing and end up with less experience to put on your resume, which will hurt you in the long run." It was a small bluff as Ciel didn't really know if Alois's boss would allow him to work full time or not, but he highly doubted it.

"And what about you?" Alois asked. "What are you going to do this summer? Go home and relax while I'm stuck suffering at a new job just so you can get a cheap laugh?"

"Of course not," Ciel snapped. "Don't ask stupid questions like that. I'm going to be working at the same place as you. That's why I offered to pay for your rent while  _we_  were gone."

Alois frowned, his mind racing as he tried to figure out where they were going to be working at. It seemed too perfect to be working for the Phantomhive Company and Alois had no doubt that that would be a paid internship, so Ciel had no reason to offer money for rent. But if Ciel was working at the same place, it would have to be something that interested Ciel, or he wouldn't have applied at such a place.

Light blue eyes widened slightly and Alois stared at Ciel. "Please tell me you didn't," he pleaded. As a smirk crawled across Ciel's lips, Alois felt his body grow numb. He wouldn't have; Ciel wouldn't have gone as far as that just to get Sebastian. It wasn't something he would do and Alois's brain refused to wrap around the idea. But the gleam in Ciel's eyes told otherwise and Alois found himself shivering slightly at the determined gaze. "Oh fuck, Ciel. Please tell me you didn't ask to intern at Sebastian's ranch."

Ciel's smirk grew and he leaned back against the fridge. "You make it sound like such a bad thing," he stated and held Alois's gaze. "You should be happy that I thought of such a good plan."

"Plan?" Alois echoed, feeling as though everything was spinning out of control too fast for him. "What are you talking about?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, plan. Don't sound so surprised, I even gave you a part so you don't have to worry about being left out." The tone was sickly sweet but the smirk on Ciel's face told otherwise. "You're going to help me with my plan and I don't think I need to tell you that you don't really have a choice."

"You just did," Alois said dryly. "But who said I was going to agree to this in the first place. I can call the school and tell them that a family emergency came up and I won't be able to take the classes. Then you wouldn't be able to do anything and I could still work this summer."

Blue eyes flashed and Ciel's smirk turned cruel. "If you do such a thing, I won't hesitate to add interest to your debt," he snarled. "You will not turn this internship down and you will help me with my plan, no matter how much you dislike it."

"And what is this brilliant plan then?" Alois snapped, his own anger mounting and twisting at the new curve ball Ciel had thrown at him. "Drug Sebastian, kidnap, and then rape him?

Ciel scowled. "Don't say such stupid things, I wouldn't stoop that low. When I have Sebastian, I want it to be of his own accord; not something forced like you're suggesting." He held Alois's glare and felt his pride swell at seeing Alois this way; so angry and furious, but still unable to do anything. He held the power over Alois and would continue to do so until he had squeezed every last drop of usefulness from Alois. "I plan on claiming Sebastian as my own, but first I have a small obstacle in my way. Claude refuses to back down and since Sebastian can't see the man's faults, he won't leave him. Therefore, in order for me to get Sebastian, I plan on breaking them up."

Alois blinked and stared dumbly at Ciel, wondering what was going on through his friends mind. This was not what he had expected when he had first planned on getting revenge on Ciel for all the hell Ciel had put him through. Sebastian was supposed to forcefully turn him down, not take an interest in him like a little brother. Yet Sebastian kept letting Ciel get closer, as though he was leading him on for something, or drawing him closer. And like a moth to a flame, Ciel followed without thought.

Alois only hoped that he was there to see Ciel's wings catch fire and burn when he got too close to those flames. For surely it would happen, but the question was when would such a thing happen. Because Sebastian had to have something planned; otherwise he wouldn't allow Ciel to get so close.

Or at least that was the hope that Alois clung to, because it was the whole reason for letting Ciel know about Sebastian in the first place. In hopes that the man would string Ciel along, get him in so deep that he couldn't get out, and then cut the string that attached them; leaving Ciel falling in the darkness. Alone and without anyone next to him.

"You want to do what?" He finally asked, voice squeaking slightly.

"I want to break them up," Ciel said with such finality that it had Alois staring again. Ciel sounded so sure of himself, as though he could break them up without even trying. "And you're going to help me."

A frown settled on Alois's face. "Pray tell, how am I supposed to help? Or for that matter, how are you planning on going about breaking them up?"

Ciel smirked. "Sabotage, of course. Form a wedge between them until they're at each other's throats over the littlest of things. Make them see that they're not right for each other, because they're not." He waved a hand. "Claude is far too possessive and tries to restrict Sebastian's movements so he can't see anyone else; even as a friend. Once Sebastian realizes how much Claude is smothering him, he'll start to get annoyed at the other man and they'll argue even more."

"That's cruel," Alois spat with faux disgust. He had to admit that seeing Ciel act in such a diabolical way was a turn on and had his cock twitching with interest. He had always enjoyed watching Ciel take people down with his words and plans, but this was a new side of Ciel, and Alois found that he rather liked it, even though he would never admit so aloud. It would be interesting to watch Ciel work and it would turn out even better when Ciel failed.

Ciel cocked his head to the side. "Oh? I thought you would rather enjoy it, seeing as it's something you would do if given the chance." It was a subtle jab, Ciel's way of telling Alois that he knew just how masochistic Alois really was, despite the act Alois liked to put on in front of him.

The comment was ignored and Alois frowned slightly. "So you're planning on breaking them up based on a theory that you would be better for Sebastian than Claude," he stated.

"Not a theory," Ciel stated. "I know that I would be better for Sebastian compared to Claude."

Alois grunted. "Count me out. It's not something I'm interested in." Why should he help Ciel try to get Sebastian on the off chance that it did succeed? Then Alois would be left with nothing as his plan fell down around him.

Ciel scowled. "You don't have a choice. I'm already being generous by offering to pay for your rent instead of adding it to your debt. Don't make me take that back because you're being an idiot and pissing me off."

"Well excuse me for having a problem with this plan of yours," Alois snapped and slammed his hand down on the counter. "I don't like it one bit and you're pushing me to do something that goes against what I want."

"Then we're equal in one thing at least," Ciel spat. "You're always pushing yourself onto me when it goes against what I want. So now, it's time to get a small taste of your medicine. You will help me break Sebastian and Claude up and you will stay silent about it to them. Do not make me call your place of work tomorrow and tell your boss that you've quit indefinitely. Because you know I will. You have no choice in this matter."

Alois ground his teeth together as his body shook with anger. It wasn't fair that Ciel could force his power around in such a way and only made Alois wish even more for Sebastian to stomp on Ciel's heart by summers end. Not as though that would help Alois any, as he still couldn't stop his own feelings for Ciel and the thought sickened him.

"Fine," he snarled. "I'll help you with your fucking plan. But when it falls apart and comes crashing down around your feet, don't come to me looking for a shoulder to cry on."

Ciel snorted. "As though I would turn to you if such a thing were to happen. I have more dignity than that." He ignored the middle finger that was held up and turned back to the refrigerator once more. "Pack your bags too. We're leaving Saturday morning for Sebastian's ranch. We have to stay there for the weekend for training."

Alois sputtered but didn't say anything as he stormed out of the room; hating Ciel for once more ruining his life and making him do such a thing. And hating himself for still wanting Ciel after everything he had done to him.

* * *

The car was silent, making for an awkward drive as neither Ciel nor Alois were in the mood to talk to each other. Such a thing was fine with Ciel, who preferred to listen to music on the drive up compared to talking with Alois, who couldn't hold a decent conversation to begin with. But despite the tension in the car, it couldn't stop Ciel's excitement as they grew closer to the ranch.

He had been looking forward to seeing Sebastian ever since Sebastian had emailed him back, asking them to come back up for a quick training session. Since Alois wasn't familiar with farm animals or riding, he would have to take a crash course in riding so Sebastian could at least see where they stood with him. Sebastian had seemed rather curious to see how well Alois would handle himself around the horses, and if Ciel didn't know any better, he would almost say that Sebastian was hoping that Alois would make a fool out of himself.

But Ciel didn't bother to question Sebastian's thoughts or actions. He simply wanted to see the man again, even if it meant being around Claude for the whole weekend. He supposed that he would have to get used to that, as they were going to be around each other for the whole summer soon. But with any luck, halfway through the summer, Claude wouldn't be dating Sebastian anymore.

It was a thought that brought a smirk to Ciel's face and he pointedly ignored the scowl on Alois's lips. Alois sulked the whole trip up, especially after their brief argument that morning right as they were leaving. There was no way though that Ciel was going to let Alois back out of this now; not after all the work he had put into planning for such a thing.

The thoughts were pushed aside as the general store came into view and Ciel pulled into the parking lot. "Come on," Ciel said and climbed out of the car. He wanted to go to the bathroom before reaching the ranch and buy some of the pastries that Sebastian liked so much. He listened to Alois grumble as they walked inside the store and Ciel sighed happily as the scent of the bakery brushed over his nose.

"You brought company this time around," a cheerful voice stated from behind the counter.

Ciel blinked and moved closer to the man. "The Undertaker; am I right?" he asked, looking at the man who claimed to be the veterinarian for the town.

A grin spread across the man's face. "You are correct! What a wonderful memory you have, my boy. It's a shame that you can't remember the rest though." He clapped his hands together and his grin grew. "But you must be here for more pastries. I should open up my own shop if you're coming back all this way for my little old recipes."

"Nutcase," Alois muttered behind Ciel but he ignored Alois as he focused on The Undertaker.

"Can I have those pastries that Sebastian likes again?" Ciel asked. "And some new ones this time for myself."

The Undertaker cocked his head as he pulled out some serving tongs. "Anything in particular? Something sweet, I assume, since you're back and asking for more."

"Surprise me," Ciel answered and watched as the man plucked some new pastries from the shelf before grabbing two more for Sebastian. They were placed on the top of the other treats before the bag was closed and handed to him. "How much?" He asked.

The man waved his hand. "No payment is required. I already got what I wanted when you two walked through the door. Tell Sebby that I said hi and I'm looking forward to the start of our game," he said as he passed the bag off to Ciel.

Ciel nodded slightly and moved away from the counter. "Sure. I'll make sure to let him know," Ciel answered before heading towards the door, ignoring the man's chuckles. He was a weird one. "Let's get going. We're almost there," he stated as the car started and he pulled away from the general store.

"You were the one who stopped in the first place," Alois pointed out and reached for the bag of pastries, only to be slapped away.

"Don't touch," Ciel said as he turned off the main road and onto the country road that led to Sebastian's ranch. Alois huffed at him and Ciel shifted the bag out of his reach. "They're not for you."

They continued down the road, bouncing around on the uneven pavement, earning more grumbles and complaints from Alois before the black fences started to appear outside their windows. It didn't take long to reach the open gate and Ciel slowed down once more as he turned onto the property, feeling his heart race with excitement.

The horses were out and grazing again, their coats gleaming under the sun. It was finally warm enough for them to shed their winter blankets and Ciel could guess that they would be losing their winter coats soon. He drove slowly on the trail that led up to the ranch house, looking out for any animals that might be on the path. The house came into view and Ciel slowed to a stop in front of it before turning the car off. He climbed out quickly and looked around, glad to be back.

Next to him, Alois grumbled even more as the scent of the ranch washed over his senses, and his nose crinkled at the smell. "I hate this place already," he growled.

"Hush," Ciel said harshly as the soft sound of horses snorting caught his attention. He looked towards the direction of the barn and his eyes focused on two horses being led up the path. He smiled slightly at the sight of the man leading them and Ciel had to restrain himself from rushing forward. The only thing that held him back was the person behind Sebastian leading two more horses and Ciel's smile faded away at the sight of Claude.

"Glad to see that y'all are on time," Sebastian stated as he walked up to them, his eyes darting over Ciel first before briefly gazing at Alois.

Ciel smiled politely. "I would hate to keep you waiting," he said and held up the bag of pastries. "I brought these for you, since you said you liked them so much last time. And The Undertaker has another message for you."

Sebastian cocked his head as Claude reached his side, keeping a far enough distance between them so the horses wouldn't get playful with each other. "Oh?" He asked and reached for the bag before peeking inside. "What was this message?" He asked and passed the bag off to Claude.

"That he says hi and he's looking forward to the start of y'all's game," Ciel answered.

Sebastian blinked before a small chuckle left his mouth. "His memory must be going in his old age," Sebastian stated as he ran a hand through Belial's mane and his lips curled into a smirk. "The game's already started." He said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Ciel nodded and felt himself smirking as Sebastian's gaze landed on Alois as he spoke. There was no doubt in Ciel's mind that Sebastian wanted to see Alois ride soon and torture him with it. He chuckled lowly. This was going to be a good weekend.


	8. In the morning: VIII

As a rule: Life is like a game of cards. The hand that is dealt you represents determinism; the way you play it is free will. ~Jawaharal Nehru

* * *

If there was one thing different about north Texas compared to central Texas, it was the wind. It seemed to be windier here than back home and Ciel found himself wondering if it was due to tornado alley, which dipped low into north Texas. The winds were stronger and seemed to be blowing from every direction, although it didn't seem to bother Sebastian or Claude as it gusted around them. Ciel grunted, they were probably used to it by now.

Of course, the wind wouldn't be such a problem if they were inside a car or truck, where they were protected from such things. But as it was, the cars and trucks had been ignored and instead, Ciel found himself on top of a tall black mare as they toured the ranch. She was a pretty Quarter Horse that Sebastian called Lilith and Ciel found that he rather enjoyed the mare's temperament. She was sweet and seemed content to follow Belial, which was fine with Ciel, as Sebastian currently rode atop the stallion.

It was a strange way to get around, considering the new advances in technology, such as the car, but Ciel found that he could quickly get used to such a thing. After all, it was a ranch and it was only natural that they ride horses in order to get around. Loud vehicles would only startle the animals and there was no need to take a truck and waste gas when there were horses that could take them somewhere just as easily. Not only that, but it gave Ciel the perfect opportunity to snicker at Alois, who seemed terrified of the large animals.

Alois held onto the horn on the saddle for dear life and had his feet shoved all the way through the stirrups while wide eyes darted around the ranch, as though he was expecting a herd of cattle to jump out from the trees and attack them. While it was funny to watch, it was also dangerous.

However, after trying to correct his posture five times, Sebastian seemed to give up and decided to let Alois be. Alois wasn't listening and was too scared to even think about taking Sebastian's advice. He was lucky that Sebastian had picked such a laid-back horse, one that was more than happy to walk along at a slow gait behind the rest of the horses.

If Sebastian seemed frustrated at being ignored or dismissed in such a way, he didn't show it, but Ciel could see red eyes flickering back to Alois every now and then. Something Ciel couldn't recognize flickered in those eyes before they looked forward once more and Sebastian continued to point out more things. Alois was easily ignored though in favor of focusing on Sebastian and the ranch around them. It was larger than Ciel thought and he was surprised that the land Sebastian owned just kept going.

A large river cut through the land helping to break up the scenery of rolling hills and trees and Sebastian pointed towards it. "We're going to cross here so we can see the rest of the ranch before heading back. The herd tends to graze on the other side of the river where they won't be bothered when we work the land."

Alois's face paled slightly as he eyed the river. "You want us to cross that?" He asked, voice pitching slightly, making Claude turn around to look at him.

Sebastian nodded. "The horses are fine with water and will cross once they see others going. It's not moving so fast that it's dangerous either, so there's no need to worry." His legs tightened around Belial and sent the stallion forward at a jog, the horse's long legs splashing through the water.

Belial snorted and tossed his head playfully as he moved through the water, making Lilith paw at the ground as well. She nickered loudly and Ciel urged her forward, the mare all too happy to follow Belial. He reached the other side quickly and pulled the mare up alongside Belial, sneaking a quick glance at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at ease on the horse, as though he had been riding his whole life and Ciel wondered if Sebastian grew up around the animals. He would have to ask later when they had time and the situation was appropriate. "That was nice," he said instead, waiting for Alois to cross. "Lilith seems to enjoy the water."

Sebastian nodded. "She'll visit the pond frequently during the summer and roll around in the mud to cool off. It's not so nice then when you have to groom her after that." He stated, but the fond smile on his lips gave away his amusement on the matter. The smile faded though as Alois refused to cross the water and his gelding remained on the other side of the river, pawing at the sand while Alois eyed the river with disdain. "He's going to lie down if Alois doesn't move soon," he muttered.

Ciel cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"When a horse starts to paw at the sand like that, it usually means that he's looking to lie down. Once down, he may wish to roll and your…acquaintance will be crushed." Sebastian said and sat up straighter in the saddle. "Send him forward!" He yelled at Alois, his eyes watching the gelding carefully.

Alois shook his head and his fingers gripped the dark mane even more. "No. I don't want to do this." He glanced at Claude, whose horse was still standing in the middle of the river and sent him a pleading look, finding no help in Sebastian.

A curse left Sebastian's mouth as the geldings legs started to buckle under his body and he kicked Belial forward. The stallion snorted and Sebastian shouted out Claude's name, but Claude was already moving. He was at Alois's side in an instant, his hand grabbing the reins that Alois had neglected to use and pulling the gelding back up.

The horse snorted unhappily at having been denied the pleasure he wanted and briefly pinned his ears back as Belial jogged up to him. Sebastian snorted slightly at the action before turning his attention to Alois. "Next time I tell you to send him forward, you had best listen. We know what's best and standing there on the sand is definitely not the best idea." He glared at Alois. "Now, cross the river so we can continue."

Alois shook his head. "No. I want to get off."

Sebastian scowled. "That's a weak answer," he stated, tone harsh and unhappy.

"Sebastian," Claude spoke softly, drawing Sebastian's attention. "He just had a bad experience. Maybe it would be best to let him walk it off for a bit?"

"Aren't you being generous today, Claude," Sebastian stated. "You know as well as I that you have to keep going. It's not as though he fell off, so there is no bad experience for him. It's better for him to keep trying"

Claude shook his head. "He's scared, Sebastian. Forcing him to do something like this isn't going to help," he snapped. "We're not all perfect riders like you, so get off his back and try to understand what he's feeling. You're being a bastard." As soon as the words left Claude's mouth, he clamped his mouth shut and looked to the side, muttering a soft apology.

But the damage was already done and Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment. "Since you seem to have so much patience, you can help him, Claude," he bit out. "Pony him across or baby him and take him back to the ranch house for the rest of the time. I'll take Ciel and go on. We can meet you two back at the house."

Claude's arm shot forward and grabbed Sebastian's arm. "I will not let you go out there alone with that brat," he hissed.

Sebastian snorted. "Then make Alois cross the river so we can all go together." He watched Claude's face as Claude seemed torn between Sebastian and Alois's fear of riding. He snorted slightly and pulled his arm out of Claude's grip. "It should've been an easy choice," he said lowly and urged Belial forward.

The stallion splashed through the water and snorted as he jogged out on the other side of the river. He stopped next to Lilith and Ciel glanced at Sebastian. "What's going on?" He asked

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the two males on the opposite side before scowling slightly and turning back to Ciel. "We're going on without them for now," he answered.

Ciel perked up at the unexpected news and felt himself smile slightly. While it was disappointing that he wouldn't be able to watch Alois struggle and panic anymore, it was much better being able to ride with Sebastian. "Can we canter then?" He asked, dying to go faster than the slow-paced walk they had been holding for the whole tour.

"Lope," Sebastian corrected and nudged Belial into a jog. "We'll jog for a bit to warm them up before we lope. They'll enjoy that more compared to this slow walk we've been holding. Belial is getting frustrated."

Ciel grinned and urged his own mount forward, happy for the faster gait. It felt weird to sit the jog when he was used to posting in a trot, but Ciel had to remind himself that each discipline was different and he would have to respect them. "Where are we going now?" He asked, feeling his body move with Lilith. The mare had a soft gait and he found it easy to sit.

"We're going to find the herd so you can see what we have before heading back," Sebastian answered. "We have more land here, but you need a full day or more to see everything and we don't have time for that right now."

"Perhaps later?" Ciel asked, feeling Lilith pick up speed under him as she kept pace with Belial.

Sebastian nodded and turned briefly to look at Ciel, his eyes hidden under the shade of his cowboy hat. "We take camping trips over the weekend when we can afford the time off," he stated. "You'll get to see more of the ranch later. We own a lot of land. It's not as big as King's Ranch in southern Texas, but it's just as grand."

Ciel smirked. "Yours is better," he said, a hint of pride leaking into his voice. He had no doubt that Sebastian's ranch was better, even if it was smaller than the famous ranch.

A chuckle left Sebastian's mouth and he adjusted his hat before shifting the reins slightly. "Shall we lope?" he asked, his legs already tightening around Belial's sides.

"Yes!" Ciel exclaimed happily and followed Sebastian's lead. The change was instant and Ciel smiled as the wind picked up around them as they started to move faster. It was obvious that Lilith wasn't a western pleasure horse but instead a roping horse as her legs stretched out to match Belial's gait. She seemed happy with the faster gait and her ears perked in interest as they gained speed until they were moving across the fields at a quicker pace. Long legs ate up the ground and the steady beat of hooves hitting the dirt filled the air.

Riding again was so much better than Ciel had remembered and he found himself falling in love with it all over again. His body moved with the horse without thought. It came natural and even after the many years off the animal; it felt as though he had never stopped. If anything, it felt as though he was coming back home after being away for so long. It felt right and Ciel couldn't understand why he quit over such a stupid reason.

But it was only made better with Sebastian next to him and Ciel peeked over at the man, wanting to see him up close as they rode. The last time he had seen Sebastian ride was at the rodeo, and he was in the stands at that time, making it hard to see the man's facial expression. Now though, he was riding right next to him and there was nothing there to stop Ciel from staring at the small smile that graced Sebastian's lips. His facial features had softened slightly and it was obvious just how much Sebastian enjoyed riding.

It was something that Ciel wanted to ask about, but now wasn't the time. Not when they were enjoying such a thing together and the chance of asking could make the happy moment fall apart; as sappy as it sounded. So for now, Ciel stored his thoughts and questions away. There would be another chance to ask Sebastian and he would wait patiently for that time, while enjoying the moment now.

* * *

Blue eyes darted around the table, glancing at Sebastian and Claude before focusing once more on the plate before him. A small smirk threatened to overtake Ciel's lips but he held it back, knowing that it would only make the tension at the table mount even more. Since arriving back at the house, Claude and Sebastian barely spoke and a harsh glare from Sebastian's garnet eyes was enough to keep Claude at bay while they made dinner.

But even though they had prepared dinner together didn't mean that Sebastian and Claude were talking, and it made Ciel wonder what exactly had happened between them on the other side of the river with Alois. He hadn't had time to ask Alois yet but as soon as they were back in the bunkhouse, Ciel was going to drag out every bit of information out of Alois. Whatever had happened was enough to piss Sebastian off and Claude knew that he was in trouble; enough though Claude was trying to get back in Sebastian's good graces. But Sebastian wasn't having any of it and was turning down all of Claude's advances.

It was funny to watch and Ciel found great humor in the whole thing, but just this little thing alone wasn't going to split Sebastian and Claude up. It would take more than a small argument to do such a thing, but at least the chance was there; Ciel could easily see it. Now it was just the matter of forcing them apart further and making Sebastian realize how bad Claude was for him as a lover compared to a friend.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian as the man set his glass down and cleared his throat softly. "Before you two retire for the night, you need to know what you're expected to do tomorrow," he stated and fixed them both with a stern look. "Morning chores will start at six and you will both be expected to be there. We'll feed the horses and turn them out to the pastures so the ranch hands can clean the barn for the morning. After that, we'll go out and feed the cattle before we start the real work."

Alois's fork dropped from his hand and bounced slightly on the table. "You start at what time?" He asked, voice pitching slightly. His eyes were wide and surprise was evident in them. "Do you realize what time we would have to get up?"

Sebastian gave a leveled glare at Alois. "Of course I know, we're up at that time too." He clicked his tongue slightly. "You'll adjust once you start working here in summer; it's not as hard as you think."

"You're crazy," Alois stated and continued to stare at Sebastian as though horns had just grown from his head. "No human can enjoy getting up that early. Not even the sun is up at that time."

"And no human should sleep in until three in the afternoon and waste the day away," Sebastian snapped. "It's pointless and a waste of life. How anyone can live such a way is beyond me."

Alois growled. "Don't assume that you know me or my habits. I don't have the luxury to sleep until such a time."

Sebastian chuckled. "But given the chance you would. I have no doubt of that." His eyes danced with cruel amusement. "Would I be wrong to say that before you entered college, you would indulge in such pleasures like that of sleeping in late; because you could."

Pale blue eyes narrowed and he looked away from Sebastian, the action speaking more than any words Alois could have used to defend himself. Silence reigned once more at the table and Ciel found himself watching Claude carefully, wondering if Claude would say anything to stop Sebastian, who seemed ready to beat Alois down into submission. But Claude was silent, though his posture was stiff and his shoulders were tense as he though he was trying to keep himself from speaking.

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth and he didn't bother to comment as he stood up, his plate in his hand. "I'll see you two in the morning," he stated and set the dish in sink before leaving the room.

Ciel watched him go, wondering if there was ever a time that Sebastian ate. Sebastian barely ate anything at dinner and Ciel could've sworn that Sebastian wasn't eating pieces of dinner while he was making the meal. And he had cuddled the man before to know that Sebastian wasn't underweight, so he had to be eating when no one else was watching.

The thought made Ciel snort slightly to himself and he wondered if Sebastian had a fear of eating in front of people, or didn't like it when others watched him eat. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but it would make things harder if Ciel wanted to take Sebastian out for dinner, or they wanted to have a picnic; even though the thought sounded cheesy.

He pushed the ideas aside and turned to focus his attention on Alois who was sulking and glaring at his plate. For a moment, Ciel wondered if Alous would throw a tantrum and just fling his plate across the room but Claude reached across the table, placing a hand on Alois's wrist. "Don't let him get to. He hasn't been sleeping the past week or two, so he's rather grumpy."

Alois grunted and pulled his hand away. "Doesn't give him a right to act like a bastard."

Ciel scowled. "Then you should've listened to him the first time when he was trying to help you ride." He flicked a breadcrumb at Alois. "I'm sure your stuck up attitude didn't help much."

Alois glared at Ciel. "No one asked you and you have no right to speak to me on this matter in the first place." He turned his glare to the plate. "Not after everything you've put me through. You have no right to be blaming this on me."

"Whatever," Ciel muttered and stood up to place his dishes in the sink so Claude could wash them. "Let's go and get ready for bed. If we have to get up early tomorrow, I want to get enough sleep."

A low grumble left Alois's mouth as he slowly stood up and gave a grumbled 'thank you' to Claude before following Ciel out of the kitchen. He glared at Ciel's back, ignoring everything around them as they made their way to the bunkhouse where they would be staying. He would hold his tongue for now, but as soon as they were in the room they were sharing, Alois wasn't going to hold back.

A corner was turned and Ciel greeted the ranch hands with a small smile and Finny gave an excited wave at seeing him again. Seeing Finny made Ciel chuckle slightly and he wondered where Finny got all his energy from. It was contagious in a way, making Ciel excited to start working with Sebastian again tomorrow and learning what all was expected of him.

Their bags were already in the room thanks to Bard and Ciel dropped down on the bed, sighing happily. He could get used to this; the smell of leather and the sounds of the ranch just outside his window. The only thing that Ciel wished to change was where he was currently staying. Instead of the bunkhouse, it should be in Sebastian's bedroom, curled up next to him in bed.

He was pulled harshly from his thoughts as Alois slammed the door shut and Ciel jumped slightly. He sat up and glared at Alois. "That was uncalled for," he stated, not even flinching at the harsh glare thrown his way.

"As is this," Alois spat. "I don't like this plan of yours and I don't want to help with it. You know that I don't know how to ride and I want nothing to do with the animals on this stupid ranch."

Ciel stood up and moved closer to Alois. "You have no choice," he hissed. "This is part of your debt that you owe me and you will help me, whether you like it or not."

Alois shook his head. "And what if I say no? What if I call Mr. Spears and tell him that I'm working with him this summer? You wouldn't be able to do anything then."

Ciel pushed his chin up. "I've already called your boss and informed him that you were doing something for school during the summer months, and that he shouldn't expect you." It was a bluff and Ciel could only hope that Alois fell for it. He hadn't actually thought to do that, although thinking about it now, it would've been a good idea to do so.

"You didn't," Alois hissed and moved towards his bag to pull out his cell phone. He punched in a number on the phone and glared at Ciel the whole time the phone was ringing.

Blue eyes watched Alois carefully and Ciel masked his nervousness behind a face of indifference as he listened to Alois talk to someone on the other end. Heated words flew back and forth, and Ciel frowned slightly as Alois's glare intensified until Alois closed the phone with a snap. "Well?" He asked, trying to think of a way to counter Alois's claim when he answered that Ciel had been lying.

"They told me to enjoy my summer classes and they would see me again in August," Alois spat. "You're a fucking bastard. Ruining my life even more to get a little pleasure in your own." The disgust and hate oozed from Alois's mouth, not even trying to hide it anymore.

Ciel could only blink and for a moment, he was too stunned to believe that his bluff had somehow worked. Although Ciel had listed Alois's work number down in the application, the school might have called his boss to get some information, so it explained that at least. "I told you that you had no choice," Ciel finally stated, trying to brush off his shock. He waved a hand as he sat down on the bed again. "Now tell me what all happened at the river that's making Claude and Sebastian act this way." He leaned forward, eyes shining with the intent to inflict damage on something.

Alois's eyes narrowed and his glare intensified at Ciel. "Why should I tell you after everything you've done to me?" He snapped. "You've done nothing to warrant my help in this matter."

"I think I've made it perfectly clear that you have no choice in the matter and I don't think you want me to make your life even more miserable," Ciel answered coolly. He wouldn't stand for this sort of attitude from Alois and he wouldn't allow it to continue any further. If Alois was starting to rebel now, then he would want to fight his words later on; something Ciel couldn't allow to happen.

Tension was heavy in the room as they both stared at each other, neither willing to back down. It was a contest, one that they both knew Ciel would win because Alois would sooner or later cave. He tried too hard to impress and make Ciel like him to truly go against Ciel. In the end, his devotion and blind lust would be Alois's downfall.

Alois looked away first and closed his eyes briefly before answering. "They were arguing about what to do with me. Sebastian wanted me to cross so I could get over my fears, but Claude said that I shouldn't be pushed and Sebastian didn't agree with that." He smirked and laced his fingers together behind his head. "It was like they were fighting over me. For that brief moment, all the attention was on me and not you."

Ciel snorted. "Sebastian looked as though he wanted to kill you when he came back. So I doubt that it's good attention you're getting."

"I think Claude is on the receiving end of Sebastian's anger right now," Alois stated. "Claude said something to Sebastian about how not everyone can be a good rider like him, then called him a bastard, and Sebastian snapped at him."

Blue eyes blinked at Alois surprised at the turn of events. It wasn't enough to break them apart, but there was obviously something there that was a sore subject and Ciel was determined to get to the bottom of it. Sebastian already told him that they would be working together on some paperwork while Claude gave Alois lessons. Because there was no way Sebastian would be able to make it through an entire lesson without killing the blond haired male.

Tomorrow, he would ask his questions; so long as he proceeded carefully. And once he had enough information, Ciel would be able to figure out where to go from there. They had around a month until the internship started, which was more than enough time to figure out a way to expose Claude's possessive nature. And the fact that Claude seemed to have a soft spot for Alois hadn't gone unnoticed by Ciel either, and suddenly, Alois's role in Ciel's plan changed and morphed into something new.

"Let's get some sleep," Ciel stated, tucking the thoughts aside for now. Alois was already mad and telling him about his new role would only make Alois even more pissed. It was best to let it sit until they started work next month, when Alois was truly stuck in the classes and couldn't back out. Ciel would back him into a corner once more and make him realize once and for all that he owned Alois. It was time to put a stop to this rebellious nature and tame Alois. Because one small step could lead to another and if Ciel wasn't careful, Alois could slip away before Ciel realized what was going on.

And that was something Ciel refused to allow to happen.

* * *

"These are all the receipts from the past four months," Sebastian said and set a large binder in front of Ciel. "I like to keep records of all the receipts and bills we get during the course of a year to see what we're spending the most on and if there's a way to cut back when needed."

Ciel nodded and opened the binder, soaking in the numbers that appeared before him. "Do you have records from years past?" He asked, knowing that without them, it would be impossible to say whether they spent more or less in previous years.

Sebastian nodded. "I do." He turned around and waved to the bookcase next to him. "Those binders are over here, but there aren't many as of now. I only recently took over this ranch when the previous owner gave it to me."

"You didn't build the ranch up yourself?" Ciel asked, surprised. He had been under the impression that Sebastian was the type of person to start things on his own so they would be run the correct way from the start.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The man who owned the ranch before me was an older gentleman named Tanaka. When I met him, he was getting on in age and couldn't afford to take care of the ranch himself. I ended up helping him run the ranch and when he retired, he passed the ranch onto me. I've been taking care of it ever since."

Ciel perked up, excited that Sebastian was talking a little about his past. Sebastian hadn't spoken of it before and now was Ciel's chance to find out more about Sebastian. "So he built the ranch up himself or was it passed down to him from someone else?"

Sebastian smirked. "In a way. Tanaka won the deed to the land in a game when he was twenty-four and let it sit throughout most of his life. It wasn't until he was around forty that he came back to fix it up and build the house." He reached over for another binder. "But he was getting on in age and by the time he was fifty, the ranch was slightly successful, but the progress slowed as he didn't have enough help."

A small hum left Ciel's mouth. "So I'm guessing that's where you came in and helped the ranch get to where it's at today."

"You could say that," Sebastian answered. "I offered my help in any way I could and he taught me how to rope. And obviously you can see how everything turned out."

Ciel cocked his head. "How old were you when you met Tanaka?" he asked, trying to figure out how long ago that had been.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'd rather not answer that question. Don't want you digging too far into my past," he teased.

A pout formed on Ciel's lips and he looked as though he had just been denied a sweet. "I think I'd like to meet this Tanaka person. Maybe then I could get my answers from him."

Garnet eyes softened slightly. "I wish I could say you could, but he passed away not too long ago. And with his passing, I became the sole owner of the ranch." He looked at Ciel. "He signed the land and the entire ranch over to me before he died, but was still co-owner until he passed."

"I'm sorry," Ciel answered quietly and pulled a binder closer to him so he could look over the information presented to him. It still didn't quell the questions he had and Ciel wanted to know more, but he wouldn't push more on the ranch if it brought back depressing memories for Sebastian. Instead, he stayed silent as he looked over the numbers. "What are we looking for today?" He asked.

Sebastian hummed. "We're looking at the depreciation of the vehicles we own on the ranch and trying to figure out which one we should sell and get a new one, or if it would be worth it to continue repairing each time. As it is now, I feel as though we're spending too much time and money on repairing certain vehicles," he stated and opened the binder to the correct page. "This one breaks down at least twice a month, but we need it to supply grain to the cattle. So we have to figure out if we can afford buy a new one, or keep repairing it."

Ciel nodded. "Who does the repairing?" He asked. "That's what we need to figure out first. Because if it's someone who has time on their hands, then you're not losing much money by having them repair it."

"That would be Mey-rin," Sebastian answered. "She handles all the mechanical aspects of the ranch. But when she's not working on the vehicles, she's working on chores around the ranch."

"And what of Bard and Finny?" Ciel questioned. He knew that the ranch hands helped with the main chores in the morning and evenings, such as feeding and grooming, but they still had time throughout the day to help with other things.

Sebastian grunted. "They check all the fences weekly and replace any that are in need of repair. Sometimes they help us with branding and checking up on the herd, but mostly Claude and I handle that ourselves." He turned his attention back to the book. "Claude can handle such things himself, but it's easier when there are two of us."

Ciel blinked and glanced at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. "Was Claude always involved with farm life or was it he something he got into because of you?" He asked. Claude rode as though he had grown up around horses.

"He rode most of his life out in California, but his parents moved to Texas when he was fifteen. I met him a few months after they moved here, since I lived just down the road. When he found the ranch, Tanaka let him help and we would often ride together. That's how we started roping together and became friends that way. We went to the same high school our sophomore and junior year and competed in team roping at the amateur level for two years before he was sent to a different school in Houston for his senior year," Sebastian stated with a small frown.

"Why was he sent there?" Ciel asked. It seemed odd to send your child off to a different school unless there was a good reason for such a thing.

A small chuckle left Sebastian's throat. "His adoptive parents were very religious and when they caught me kissing him one day after school, they called me the devil and sent Claude away to a special religious school in Houston that dealt with 'troubled teens'." Sebastian stated, making the quotations in the air. "I believe it was called 'Learning with God'. Where their focus was to help troubled teens get back on the right path through learning to love God again."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed slightly. The name of the school sounded familiar and he tried to rack his brain as to where he had heard the name from. But it eluded him and Ciel pushed it aside for later. "But he only stayed there for his senior year," Ciel stated. "What happened after that? Because you two are together obviously."

"Let's just say they're not on speaking terms with each other anymore," Sebastian answered. "When he graduated from the school, he came back from Houston, and moved into the ranch with me, against his parents' wishes and decided not to go to college. We continued riding and practicing together until I left for A&M, and he went back to Houston to stay with a friend that he made at the school and would travel to visit me every other weekend."

A soft hum left Ciel's throat and he ignored the binder resting in his lap in favor of focusing on Sebastian. Sebastian was willingly talking about his past and Ciel didn't want to miss a thing. Not when that past involved Claude and could be used in future planning.

Slowly, a smirk spread across Sebastian's face as he continued speaking and crimson eyes danced with something malicious. "Claude stayed in Houston with his friend until something happened and she was taken to prison. After that, he came back to the ranch to help Tanaka with the ranch in my absence when he could. When he wasn't helping, he was at A&M so we could keep riding together and compete at smaller levels to gain more status points."

Sebastian closed one of the books and placed it in a drawer before continuing. "After that year, I took online classes and we started touring rodeos so we could gain our ranking in roping." Those were hectic years, traveling across the state at first before moving across the nation as they quickly gained points and by the time Sebastian was in his last year of college, they were eligible to join the professional ranks. Claude had been able to join an online college to get an associate's degree in business while they traveled around, knowing that it would be better to have something from a college.

Ciel nodded. "You two were determined to get what you wanted," he stated. "You didn't let anything stop you it sounds like."

Sebastian's lips tilted into a smile. "I would give up all the degrees in the world if it meant that I could work on a farm with my horses. It's always been that way and will continue to be so." He shook his head. "But Tanaka was adamant that I go to college no matter what. So I took as many courses during my senior year that could be transferred over and was able to graduate faster that way."

"And then you two started dating," Ciel spoke softly and cautiously. It was something that Ciel had promised he wouldn't ask but he found that he couldn't stop himself now. He was learning about Sebastian's past, and even if the man refused to talk about his childhood, it was still more than Ciel could hope to know about. He was certain that not many people had a chance to get to know Sebastian like this and he was proud that Sebastian was willing to tell him such information.

He could see the hesitation on Sebastian's face at his question, before Sebastian seemed to realize that there was nothing wrong with telling Ciel such information. If anything, it would further cement that Sebastian and Claude were together.

"We started dating my summer leading into my last year of college," Sebastian finally answered. "He was the one who asked me out, since he knew that I was interested in him; considering my stunt that got him in trouble with his parents. But at that time, we had were just teenagers and were fooling around, wondering what it was like. Still, there was something there and we decided to try it and see what happened. Our relationship just grew from there."

It was slightly awkward at first to go from friends to intimate lovers, but their hormones took over and the awkwardness vanished as they slowly grew more intimate with each other. And by the time they had sex for the first time, all doubt was brushed away in the pleasurable feelings that washed over them. Because something that felt that good was too hard to let go and they only felt closer after that first night.

Ciel was silent and he nodded to show that he had been listening but his mind was racing. It sounded to Ciel as though Sebastian and Claude had mistaken their feelings for each other when they were younger, and if that was the case then there was definitely hope still for him. Because while their friendship might have grown stronger over the years, it wasn't true love. It was just a deep bond between friends and such a thing was easy to confuse.

But he wouldn't bring that to Sebastian's attention until everything was said and done. He needed to make Sebastian realize first that Claude was a better friend than lover. It was going to be difficult, Ciel knew that and he didn't delude himself into thinking that it would be easy, because he didn't want to destroy their many years of friendship. Even he wasn't that cruel.

He just wanted Sebastian to realize that Claude wasn't the right lover for him, and that Ciel instead was the better choice.

Sebastian sighed next to him and Ciel turned his attention to Sebastian. "Something wrong?" He asked curiously.

"We should probably go see how your acquaintance is doing with his riding lesson," Sebastian answered and stood up. "Plus, it gives us a break from all this work and allows us to watch him cling to the saddle horn in terror."

Ciel snickered and handed the book to Sebastian so it could be placed back on the shelf. "You knew that he didn't have any experience with horses or cattle, so why did you let him come here?" He asked.

"Honestly I didn't want him to come, seeing as he doesn't know how to ride and is uncomfortable around the animals. It makes things harder for us since we have to hold his hand through certain things and it slows us down," Sebastian answered as he accepted the book that Ciel passed to him.

Ciel cocked his head to the side, confused. "Then why did you agree to let him join the internship if you didn't want him to be here?"

Sebastian grunted softly. "Claude convinced me again. He said that it was a good way to allow those who have never been around ranch animals to get a chance to experience such a thing. Because most people can go their whole life without it." He ran a hand over his face. "Secretly I think he just likes kids; not in the perverted way, and wants to have some running around the ranch."

Ciel snickered slightly. "Maybe he just secretly likes Alois." His eyes widened as he realized what he had said and he instantly held up his hands. "Sorry, that was a bad joke. I didn't mean it like that." He swallowed as Sebastian continued to stare at him and Ciel hoped that he hadn't pissed the man off. It had honestly slipped out without him thinking about it.

Finally Sebastian smirked and turned to the shelf. "You're funny," he said and placed the book back on the shelf. "Let's go see how Alois is faring. I could use another good laugh and I want to see how Claude's doing as well."

Ciel nodded and quickly trotted after Sebastian, giving his ass a quick glance before moving up to his side. He was curious to see how well Alois was doing as well and he enjoyed that Sebastian seemed to be getting so much humor from the situation as well. It only made things more interesting for him and Ciel felt a smirk crossing his lips as they headed outside.

* * *

Golden eyes watched as Alois moved around the ring at a slow walk, trying to get used to the horse he was riding. The terror that was on his face yesterday was gone today and Alois seemed to be a little more at ease, but that could be because Sebastian wasn't around. He was inside with Ciel, going over business items so Alois and Claude could practice together in peace.

The thought made Claude snarl to himself and he pushed his glasses up on his face. This wasn't what he had agreed to all those months ago and he found himself annoyed with the situation. Ciel wasn't supposed to be a good rider. He was supposed to be just as bad and scared as Alois, so Sebastian wouldn't be interested in him. And Claude hated that Sebastian showed an interest in Ciel; whether romantic or friendly.

A part of Claude was terrified that Sebastian would leave him for Ciel and never look back again, despite their friendship they had before they started dating. Often times, Claude wondered what Sebastian saw him in. A cowboy with only an associate's degree from an online school and a high school diploma, compared to Sebastian's degree and minor from Texas A&M. Sure they were both successful in their riding and ran a well-known ranch that they helped to build up together over the years. But why him, why Claude after all these years?

They were known and popular in the riding world. Sebastian could have his pick of anyone; he was still young and well educated with a successful ranch under his belt. But still he chose to stay with Claude, for reasons Claude didn't know. Because despite the fact that they were dating, most of the times they still acted like close friends; joking and fooling around, teasing each other and just having fun together in general. The only time that they seemed to revert into lovers was when they were intimate with each other.

Claude was certain that most relationships didn't behave that way but he didn't question it. Because their relationship wasn't like everyone else's. It was different and Claude liked it that way. Which was why he kept outsiders from getting too close to Sebastian in case Sebastian realized what exactly he could have in comparison to Claude.

Even when they were friends, he had been protective of Sebastian, but Sebastian seemed fine with that. But now that they were dating, the feeling doubled and Claude would make sure that no one would steal Sebastian from him. Even if Sebastian didn't know about his actions to keep such a thing from happening.

Now that Ciel was in the picture, Claude was even more frustrated. Ciel was the type of person who threatened his relationship with Sebastian and was the person that Claude feared the most. Ciel was going to an elite college and was well off; the type of person that Claude wasn't. But he had convinced Sebastian to take Ciel in with the internship, thinking that Ciel had been lying about knowing how to ride.

He hadn't expected that Ciel had actually been telling the truth on that subject. Not only did Ciel know how to ride, he rode well and could hold his own during chores. And now Claude was stuck with the choice of convincing Sebastian to let Ciel stay. The only good side was that Ciel was trained in the English discipline compared to Western, so Claude was the better rider when it came to that aspect.

And Ciel still had to learn how to work on the ranch, whereas Claude already knew that. Claude had helped Sebastian build the ranch up to where it was today and it was Claude that Sebastian rode with when they roped together; not Ciel. Claude was Sebastian's partner in team roping and was the one that was ranked top in their division; not Ciel.

That had to count for something and Claude felt his lips twitch slightly. No matter how hard Ciel tried to come between them, Claude would fight back. He refused to let Sebastian go. Ciel would not come between their friendship.

He glanced up as footsteps crunched the gravel outside the ring and he watched as Sebastian and Ciel approached the ring. He called for Alois to stop, noting the relieved look on Alois's face before moving towards the fence. "Are we done?" He asked. The sun would be setting soon and Alois and Ciel needed to get back to the university.

Sebastian nodded. "We just wanted to see how Alois was doing. After this, we'll be done and they can return home."

Claude hummed. "He's doing okay. Still nervous, but not as bad as yesterday. I'll have to keep giving him lessons during the summer though, but we made it up to a slow jog today. So that's progress." He leaned forward over the rail and nipped lightly at Sebastian's ear. "And I'm sorry about yesterday," he murmured so only Sebastian could hear.

A low moan left Sebastian's mouth and he turned his head slightly to catch Claude's lips, accepting the apology for now. "You still owe me," he muttered against Claude's lips.

They broke apart quickly as Alois yelled out behind them as his legs buckled underneath him after dismounting and he slumped to the ground. Claude cursed lowly and trotted back to Alois so he could help him up. With careful hands, he pulled Alois to his feet before gently running his fingers over Alois's legs and telling him which muscles would be sore.

His arm circled around Alois's waist and Claude pulled him closer as they started to walk back to the house. "Make sure you take some ibuprofen when you get back and stretch out your legs to keep the muscles from stiffening up more," Claude said. "You'll be sore for a while after your first ride."

Alois grumbled at him but didn't push away as they continued to walk and the action made Claude smile slightly. If no one else would watch out for Alois, then Claude would be the person to help Alois when he struggled with something. Because Ciel would rather push Alois over a cliff than offer help.

At the thought of Ciel, Claude glanced over his shoulder and stiffened when he realized Ciel was gazing back at him. A pleased smirk spread across Ciel's lips as their eyes met and blue eyes danced with cruel animosity. It was a look that told Claude that his actions hadn't gone unnoticed and Ciel was primed to pounce when the time was right.

"I can't wait for the internship to start," Ciel stated as he started to walk alongside Sebastian, but Ciel held Claude's gaze as he spoke, his eyes challenging and his words bold. The words were a promise, one that Claude was determined to keep from happening.

* * *

Ciel's fingers tapped along his desk as he stared down at the notes in front of him. Outside, the summer sun was shining brightly, trying to coax him out of his room and enjoy the day. But exams were this week and Ciel couldn't indulge in such things. His classes and grades were important and Ciel was looking for another 4.0 grade average again this semester. That would help soothe his father's ruffled feathers.

The man was still slightly annoyed that Ciel wanted to intern at a ranch instead of the family business and claimed that he wouldn't get anything out of it compared to working at the Funtom Company. But Ciel was determined to work the internship and told his father as such, leaving Vincent to reluctantly accept that Ciel would be working there this summer.

His last exam was on Tuesday and that following Monday, they would start working at the ranch. It would give them the rest of the week to pack and buy anything they needed. Alois needed boots and jeans that he could actually work in, seeing as most of his pants were too tight to be helpful on the ranch. Although Ciel had a feeling that if Alois wore a pair, he could catch Claude's eyes at least once. But that was a plan for when they reached the ranch and Ciel pushed the thought aside once more as he turned to focus on his studies again despite his racing mind.

Fifteen minutes later, Ciel pushed away from his desk with an annoyed huff. He didn't want to keep deluding himself into believing that he was getting any studying done; his mind was racing too much and his body thrummed with energy. He was on edge with not just his upcoming finals, but the thought of finally starting to put his plan into action next week.

Soon Sebastian would be in his grip and Ciel couldn't wait for the day when Sebastian was his. A slow trickle of lust worked its way through Ciel's body and he stood up to lock his door before moving back to his desk. The bottom drawer was opened and Ciel dug through the binders and folders until he found the one that he hid Sebastian's picture in.

Wine red eyes gazed back on him and Ciel felt his body heating up under their intense gaze. His fingers trailed down his body and Ciel moaned softly, imagining the fingers were Sebastian's. His eyes opened and he moved away from the desk, wanting to lie on the bed so he could better play out his fantasy. The scent of cinnamon and the sound of Sebastian's voice engulfed Ciel as he pulled his shirt off and sprawled out on his bed.

Slowly, his fingers moved back down his naked torso and Ciel shivered as his nails raked lightly over his skin. They stopped at the waistband of his pants and Ciel's fingers teased the skin there for a moment before skipping over it, moving instead to the growing bulge in his pants. A hiss left Ciel's mouth as he palmed his growing erection and his hips bucked up into the touch, wanting more.

He stroked his erection through the fabric of his pants, making his body tremble and his cock strain against his pants. His free hand came down to pop the button on his jeans and he deftly undid the zipper so he could push the pants off his body. With a low moan, Ciel grasped his cock as it was freed from the confines on his pants; precum already beading on the tip.

Ciel's thumb swirled around it, smearing the liquid around and slicking the hardened length so it was easier to stroke. The first pass of his hand had Ciel groaning lowly and his hips pushed up into his hand as his eyes closed. "Sebastian," he moaned lowly, allowing his imagination to take over. It wasn't his hand, but Sebastian's as he hovered over him, stroking and teasing his cock.

Sebastian's hand moved faster and Ciel's hips thrust up, wanting more. Soft pants fell from Ciel's mouth as a teasing finger pressed into the slit before moving up to run a thumb over the swollen head. It gathered the precum there and pressed against Ciel's lips, urging him to taste himself. Ciel moaned and lapped at the fingers until they were clean and the hand returned to his cock once more, fisting and stroking it.

Another hand came down to cup his sac, touching them lightly and making Ciel shiver harder. He cried out as they left his balls and pressed against the area between his sac and anus, pleasure rushing through his body. "More," Ciel panted. "Se-Sebastian, more."

Ciel's hips thrust up freely now into Sebastian's hand without care, wanting to find release. Heat was coiling and building in his stomach along with the mounting pleasure and lust, making his toes curl in delight. The hand on his cock moved faster, each pass of the hand pushing Ciel closer and closer to his impending orgasm. Nails dragged up his length and over the tip, making a small scream of pleasure leave Ciel's mouth and his body trembled harshly on the bed.

"Close," he moaned as Sebastian's free hand trailed up his chest, pausing to tweak his hard nipples. Soft fingers splayed out on his collarbone, tracing the bone there before moving up to his neck and lightly scratching at the skin. The feeling was arousing and Ciel could feel himself harden even more in Sebastian's hand. His hips were moving on their own accord and Ciel called Sebastian's name like a mantra as he tossed his head back; the fingers ghosting up under his chin.

And then Sebastian leaned down and whispered his name, voice low and husky, and Ciel came undone. He came harshly, hips jerking and body trembling as he rode out his orgasm while cum coated his hand and stomach. The hand kept moving until Ciel's cock was soft and he lay panting on the bed as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Hazy blue eyes slowly blinked open and Ciel was greeted with the sight of his ceiling, making him sigh heavily. He wanted the real thing. Not his hand on his cock, but Sebastian's and Sebastian's body pressing against him instead of Ciel's imagination. He leaned over and grabbed his discarded boxers from the floor, wiping his hand and stomach off with the soft material.

"Soon," he muttered to the quiet room and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep where he could dream of pleasant and sadistic thoughts.


	9. In the afternoon: I

As a rule: the art of warfare is based on deception ~ Sun Tzu

* * *

The start of summer in Texas was a double edge sword. While the summer was the start of summer vacation, it also signaled the start of hot weather; which was always in abundance in Texas. The cool weather usually faded by late April into May and by the time June hit, the weather was unbearable. The burning heat lasted well past summer, usually peaking in July and August. Something many Texans knew all too well from the tragic drought that hit the state last year. Records had been broken left and right and the state still bore the scars of such a thing.

Land was still scorched from the fires that ravaged the ground and it would be years before something could grow there again. Farmland had been destroyed due to the drought, and crops along with them. Lives had been lost when temperatures had reached triple digits and stayed there for weeks on end. And worst of all, was the record amount of days without rain.

The lack of rain the previous year was still evident along the roads and Ciel eyed it sadly. Trees were dead and were a stark contrast against the landscape. The fires had reached this part of Austin and had spared nothing in its path, devouring everything in its way. New foliage had been planted but it still wasn't the same and Ciel pressed his foot down on the gas a little more so they could leave the depressing sight behind them.

Their winter and spring this year had been fairly wet, soaking the Texas grounds at least twice a week for the spring season. It was helpful at replenishing the water that had been lost last year, but the real test would come in a few weeks. Summer was set to start soon and Ciel could only hope that they would continue to get rain during the summer months.

At the same time, he hoped that the thermometer wouldn't stay at the triple digits again this year. It was hot enough just stepping outside to get the mail. Ciel couldn't think about working all day long in such a hot heat. He had no doubt that he would lose his pale complexion during the break and had packed extra sun screen so he wouldn't burn as badly.

He had suggested the same thing to Alois, but Alois had simply responded by tossing a bottle of shampoo at his head. The bad mood had continued throughout the week since finals ended and had only grown worse since they left the apartment. Alois refused to talk to him and was currently sulking, glaring out the window as they continued to drive towards Sebastian's ranch. Under normal circumstances, Ciel would've had Alois drive and napped the whole way up. But he didn't trust Alois to get them there and decided to drive them instead.

"You're acting like a child," Ciel stated finally. "And it's rather unbecoming. I thought you had left such actions behind in middle school; when you were still prancing around and believing in fairies."

Alois grunted and continued to look out the window, not in the mood to keep up the conversation. He wouldn't tell Ciel that he had never given up such thoughts but simply kept them from Ciel. It was easier that way and allowed Ciel to believe that he was mature and level-headed while still letting Alois believe in such things. Because it kept the memory of Luca alive and Alois clung to the memory of his younger brother, missing all the times they had hunted for the mysterious fairies that lived in the greenbelt behind their old house.

Luca swore that the fairies existed and together they had searched the small section of woods that they lived in front of, hoping to find them. Months before the murder, Alois swore he had seen such a thing in the trees; with its glowing eyes and mouth full of sharp teeth. But the next moment, a cat slunk into view and hissed at them before darting off. It was upsetting to be let down but they weren't deterred and instead continued their search.

They never ran into any fairies though, but plenty of spiders that had built their webs throughout the low hanging branches. They were Alois's favorite thing to look at in the early morning, when the webs were still wet with dew and the sunlight made them look magical. Luca didn't like them though and claimed that the spiders that lived on the web were icky, so Alois tried to avoid them whenever he was with his younger brother.

But when Alois was alone, he sought them out and admired them at night, when the moonlight cast its light over them. They glowed under the gray light and Alois fell asleep under a large web the night before his family was murdered; the full moon watching over him as he cried himself to sleep after listening to his parents fight.

The next morning, Alois made his way back home only to find that the fighting between his parents hadn't stopped and Hannah joined the voices that yelled at each other until Alois was certain the neighbors could hear. He ran from breakfast as the fighting escalated and found himself in the woods once more, wanting to find a fairy so he could wish for the fighting between his parents and sister to stop.

Hours of searching led to nothing and in the end, he had upset a black bird that was nesting in the area. It cried at him and chased him out of the woods, pecking at him as he ran down the street until he reached Ciel's house. Alois ended up staying there for the rest of the day and then the night, as he refused to go home.

That night while he slept safely at Ciel's house, Alois's family was killed with the exception of Hannah, leaving Alois to try to cope with the loss of his little brother. And then, almost a year later, the police convicted Hannah of the murder. Everything had gone downhill from there and Alois grunted softly to himself, pushing the memories aside. He tried not to think about it, feeling as though he was somewhat responsible for the death of his family.

He had been the one who wanted the fighting to end; and it had. But at the cost of Luca's life and his sisters.

"Are we there yet?" Alois snapped, his bad mood growing as his thoughts continued to plague his mind.

Ciel grunted. "Maybe if you paid attention and stopped sulking all the time, you would know where we are."

"Forgive me for not being a stalker and knowing exactly where we are, considering I've only traveled this way once," Alois spat. "You realize that's what you are, right; a stalker?"

"Look who's calling the kettle black," Ciel answered back harshly. "You were the one who followed me to college for no other reason than to stay close to me and it's you who knows everything about me; even if I don't tell you everything."

Alois scowled. "Because we're friends and friends are supposed to know those kinds of things."

Ciel shook his head. "Then maybe I want Sebastian to be my new friend and I'm just getting to know him. The same way you got to know me before you tried to get in my pants." He smirked. "Sounds like a vicious cycle if you ask me."

Alois flicked Ciel off but didn't say anything as they turned off the main road and onto the one that led into the small town that Sebastian lived in. He wasn't looking forward to this and was dreading having to deal with Sebastian. Sebastian scared him and if given the chance, he would rather work with Claude. Claude had more patience and was understanding compared to Sebastian.

The car slowed down as the black fences of the ranch came into view and Ciel smiled slightly as his eyes settled on the horses in the field. He could just make out Sebastian's head among the herd of black horses and couldn't wait to join Sebastian. He didn't see Claude and wondered if Claude was somewhere else, sulking about them coming to the ranch today.

It didn't matter though, because nothing could turn Ciel away now. He was committed and wouldn't back down, no matter what happened. Claude would not stand in his way and Alois wouldn't convince him otherwise. He was determined and it was the Phantomhive way to get what they wanted. They never lost, and more than anything, Ciel hated losing.

The car moved slowly down the path that led to the house and Ciel glanced briefly at Sebastian to see if Sebastian had noticed him. He blinked twice at the sight of Sebastian riding bareback through the fields before a small smirk settled across his face, pleased that Sebastian was going to come greet them. A month had passed since the last time they were at the ranch and Ciel was excited to see Sebastian again.

Ciel stopped the car in front of the house and climbed out of the vehicle as the horse Sebastian was riding jogged up to them. It snorted slightly at the smell of the car but didn't shy away as Sebastian dismounted. Ciel took a cautious step forward and held out his hand to the horse, allowing the animal to take in his scent before running his hand over the soft nose.

"Someone is anxious to start dealing with the horses," Sebastian said with a pleased smile and patted the mare on her neck. "You already know Lilith. This is her friend Vanth"

"Vanth," Ciel murmured, letting the name roll off his tongue. She butted his hand, pleased to hear someone calling her name and pushed her head into his touch even more. "She's a sweet girl," he stated, rubbing her forehead.

Sebastian nodded. "She is; all things considering. I was rather surprised, considering how she started out as a filly. So mean and quick to fight, but she's mellowed out since then now that she's adjusted to life a bit more." He led the mare to the car and stared at Alois through the windows. "Are you going to come or are you going to hide in the car the whole time?" He asked dryly.

Alois looked up at Sebastian. "The latter sounds rather appealing," he answered, not at all amused with Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged. "Fine by me, but I'm sure you know how hot it can get in Texas during the summer. I would hate to have you die and then have the police here, questioning me because of your stupidity."

"Charming," Alois drawled and finally pushed open the car door. He climbed out and grimaced as his legs stretched out for the first time since they left. "Where's Claude?" He asked, eyes darting around the ranch as he looked for the man.

"In the barn," Sebastian answered. "So sadly enough, you'll be stuck with me for a little while."

A small frown settled on Alois's face and he shifted lightly on his feet. He had hoped that Claude would there when they arrived so he wouldn't have to deal with Sebastian right away. He couldn't understand why Ciel was attracted to Sebastian. Sebastian was good looking yes, but his personality was a turn off and Alois found that he couldn't stand Sebastian. And he had a suspicion that the feeling was mutual.

"We'll go inside and you two can unpack. At dinner, we'll tell you what you're expected to do tomorrow," Sebastian said and turned towards the house. "Each day we'll rotate so you can get a better feeling of everything we do here on the ranch. It's not just horses and cattle, but business as well."

"Joys," Alois drawled as he circled around the car to pull out the bags from the trunk. Ciel had already grabbed his and was waiting impatiently for Alois so they could go inside and get started.

Once Alois had his bags and the car was locked, Sebastian gestured to the house. "You two will be staying in the same room that you stayed in the weekend you visited. Finny is waiting inside for you two and will take you to the bunkhouse. You'll have some time to unpack and get comfortable in your room before we have a small riding session; Alois needs more practice. After that will be dinner and we'll talk about plans then." He nodded at them and patted Vanth neck. "We'll see you two at five."

Ciel nodded, slightly upset that Sebastian wouldn't be there when they were settling in, but he knew that the older man was busy and couldn't afford to stay the whole time. Sebastian moved away from the porch after Alois opened the door and out of the corner of his, Ciel could see Finny standing by the door, ready to show them the way. Giving a small wave to Sebastian, Ciel turned around and moved inside the house. There would be plenty of time for talking later.

* * *

Vanth snorted at Sebastian as he pulled the cinch tighter and smacked her on the shoulder as she tried to fill her belly with air so the saddle wouldn't be as tight. Her ears pinned back at the treatment and Sebastian glared at her, knowing that he hadn't hit her hard. A hoof stomped in the dirt and behind him, Sebastian could hear Claude chuckling slightly.

"Even after all the training, she still doesn't like you," he stated as Sebastian attached a breast strap to the saddle. "She's a devil that one."

Sebastian shook his head. "She just enjoys testing my patience and tries to show me who is boss. But we all know who that is," he said and grabbed the bridle that hung on the stand next to him. "But she'll behave once we start work."

Claude smirked. "I would hope so. We're behind schedule today because we slept in late."

Lips curled as Sebastian turned to face Claude. "And I wonder why that is," he said, humor lacing his voice. He watched as Claude moved away from his horse and slowly made his way to his side, hips swaying slightly. "Maybe it was because someone wasn't satisfied after just one round and wanted more?"

A hum left Claude's mouth. "That may be," he purred. He reached down and his fingers brushed over Sebastian's covered length. "But I don't think this was complaining last night when I took you hard from behind or when I let you ride me."

Groaning, Sebastian pulled Claude's hand up and pressed a kiss to his fingertips. "Don't start something we can't finish right now," he murmured lowly. One more kiss was placed to Claude's palm before Sebastian moved away. "We have guests too, but you weren't there to greet them. That could be considered rude you know."

Claude snorted. "Why would I want to greet such brats?" He asked. "I have no urge to welcome them to the ranch when they shouldn't be here in the first place."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched. "Yet you encouraged me to accept them as interns. Or were you just bipolar that day?" He teased and unhooked Vanth from the crossties. She snorted slightly as they moved down the aisle way, Claude following with his mount; Berith. "So are you regretting your decision to invite them here?" He asked as they moved outside the barn.

"No. At least not yet anyway," Claude answered and swung into the saddle. Leather creaked slightly and he adjusted his grip on the reins before urging Berith into a walk. "But just because I suggested that they come here, doesn't mean I have to like having them here. But there's a saying about keeping your enemies close."

"And you just figured that you'd follow that advice," Sebastian finished as they moved alongside each other. His hand reached down to adjust the rope that hung from the horn of his saddle before it came to rest on his leg. "That's rather interesting. I would assume that you would want them as far away as possible, considering your strong dislike for Ciel."

A small hum left Claude's mouth. "I do want him as far away as possible, but then I remembered how much you enjoyed teasing Ciel; stringing him along and making him think you're interested." His eyes danced. "And I realized how much I want to see that, so I suggested that they come. If only so I can see that side you like to keep hidden and to see Ciel broken before my eyes."

Sebastian chuckled. "Someone's horny and digging for brownie points," he stated and urged Vanth into a jog. "And if that's what you're looking for tonight, you won't be disappointed."

Claude perked up and heat trickled through his body. They still had work to finish today before they could even think about sleeping, but it was something to look forward to after a long day of herding cattle back to the barn. It was time for the monthly health check, which would allow them to make sure that all their cattle were healthy.

Blood would be drawn from random cows and sent out to be tested for anything that could harm their herd. There were strict regulations on the beef industry and if they could catch the problem before the animals were sent off, then it was better for them in the long run. While it was a pain and they hated doing such things, it couldn't be helped. Thankfully, the herd was usually healthy.

But if the day could be ended with something to look forward to, then Claude wasn't going to complain. It was something that would keep him going for the rest of the afternoon, and if he was lucky, he could sneak in a kiss or two with Sebastian before heading back to the house where it would be harder to do such things.

Not that Claude cared if Ciel saw such things, as it was just another way to make a claim on Sebastian in front of Ciel. But he felt uncomfortable doing that in front of Alois, as Alois didn't deserve to be put through such things when he probably didn't want to see it. Or at least that's what he told himself. But there was nothing wrong with Ciel hearing them go at it or see them kissing. Maybe then it would sink into Ciel's brain that Sebastian was his.

Pushing such thoughts aside for the time being, Claude turned his attention back to the fields that stretched out before them. They had hundreds of cattle to bring back before dinner and it was going to take a long time. Bard and Finny would be helping as well while Mey-rin kept a head count as the herd was corralled into the pasture.

Each number on the ear tag would have to be written down and while Mey-rin was clumsy around the house and often tripped over her own feet, she had a keen eye for spotting the numbers on the cattle and recording them quickly. If they had a large amount in line for the chute at once, then either Bard or Finny would stay behind to help Mey-rin write down the numbers to get the line moving again before joining Claude and Sebastian back in the fields.

They had the job down to the 'T' now and Claude wondered how things would change this summer now that Alois and Ciel were going to be helping them. They would either be able to help for the better or make things worse in the end. Time would only tell on that aspect. And as much as Claude didn't want Ciel out riding next to Sebastian, Ciel was a decent rider and the more help they had, the faster things would go.

Claude grunted and urged Berith into a lope. It was going to be a long and frustrating summer.

* * *

Dinner was quiet but lacked the tension that was present the last time Ciel and Alois had visited the ranch. Alois still eyed Sebastian warily and chose to sit next to Claude instead of Sebastian, allowing Ciel to sit next to Sebastian. Ciel smirked at Claude when they took their seats but after that, was on his best behavior with Sebastian so close to him. He didn't miss the annoyed glare that Claude sent his way though, but he chose to ignore it in favor of focusing on Sebastian.

Sebastian was eating tonight and Ciel was pleased to see that the food on Sebastian's plate was disappearing. He wasn't sure what the man was eating but he decided not to question it. So long as it was food, Ciel would be happy.

"Are you two unpacked?" Sebastian asked, breaking the silence and drawing Ciel's attention away from the dark red meat that was on Sebastian's plate.

Alois shook his head. "No. We're going to need another three weeks before we're unpacked and ready to help y'all."

Ciel's leg shot out under the table, kicking Alois in the shin before he turned to Sebastian. "He's just joking. We're unpacked and ready to start work tomorrow."

"Good, because I don't have that kind of time to give you. You would've had to find time yourself to finish unpacking it that were the case," Sebastian stated and stood up. He moved into the kitchen to grab some papers that rested on the counter before sitting back down again. "These are itineraries for the rest of the month, listing out what you'll be expected to do. Tomorrow, Alois will be working alongside Claude with the livestock and Ciel will be working with me on some finances."

Alois paled slightly. "Why can't I work the finances with Claude while you and Ciel work the livestock?" He asked, voice pitching.

Sebastian shook his head. "Because you need to get over this fear and know that they aren't going to hurt you unless you act stupid," he answered. "Unless you would rather work the cattle with me instead of Claude."

Blond hair whipped back and forth as Alois shook his head quickly. "I'm fine working with Claude. No need to trouble yourself." He answered and sent a pleading look towards Claude, hoping the older man would back him up.

Claude reached over and flicked Sebastian's ear. "Don't be so mean. Not everyone is used to or enjoys your teasing nature."

Sebastian smirked and brought a piece of meat up to his mouth. "Who said I was teasing?" He murmured before the piece of food vanished into his mouth. His eyes danced with glee as he stood up and grabbed his plate. "Tomorrow we'll start with chores in the morning before moving to whatever is next on your schedule. You both have a quick riding lesson before you separate for the day."

"Who's giving the riding lesson?" Alois asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "Depends on how we're feeling that morning," he answered and set the plates in the dishwasher. "Until then; sleep well." Smirk firmly in place, Sebastian moved out of the kitchen silently and vanished around the corner.

Once gone, Alois slumped in his chair and stared at his food. "I'm going to die," he whined and pushed the plate away, appetite gone.

Claude chuckled. "You'll be fine. I'll make sure he doesn't try to kill you during the lessons and that you're safe when we handle the livestock," he stated and pushed the plate back to Alois. "But you need to eat. You'll burn through your energy tomorrow faster than you think and if you don't have enough energy in your body, it's going to give out on you. Especially when it gets hotter as the summer goes on."

Alois grunted and accepted the plate, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. The sight made Claude shake his head but he didn't say anything further as he watched Alois eat.

A low hum left Ciel's throat and his lips curled into a smirk before he stood up. "I think I'm done here. After the long drive today, I would like to get some sleep tonight so I can function in the morning." Golden eyes narrowed at him but Claude didn't say anything as Ciel moved into the kitchen to wash his dishes and put them away before leaving, feeling Claude's heavy gaze on his back the whole time.

It was tempting to veer towards the steps as soon as Ciel turned the corner from the kitchen and hunt Sebastian down, but Ciel didn't want to push his luck. Instead, he kept true to the path that he was supposed to go and padded to the bunkhouse. Finny and Bard were arguing in the kitchen when Ciel walked into the separate house, making Ciel roll his eyes slightly before he continued to the room he shared with Alois.

He plopped down on the bed as soon as the door closed behind him and let his eyes shut as he waited for Alois to come back from dinner. He didn't have to wait long and all too soon, the bedroom door opened and Ciel's eyes opened slightly. They watched as Alois entered the room and Ciel waited patiently for the door to shut behind him.

As soon as it did, Ciel rolled to his side and regarded Alois calmly. "Claude seems to like you," he stated nonchalantly.

Alois blinked at Ciel and then shrugged his shoulders slightly. "He understands just how much of a bastard Sebastian can be and is just trying to help me."

Ciel smirked. "That's awfully sweet of him," he said and his smirk grew. "I think we should use that our advantage."

Alois tensed and he stared at Ciel, eyes wide and questioning. "What do you mean?" He asked carefully.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Ciel said and sat up slowly. "You are going to make Claude fall for you; seduce him if you will. It should be easy, considering how much he already seems to dote on you."

Alois scowled. "You want me to sleep with him," he spat.

Ciel shook his head. "I never said that. Just that I wanted you to tease and flirt with him so he starts to fall for you." He paused and smirked. "It should be fun for you. String him along until he breaks up with Sebastian so he can date you, and then you can deny him. It's cruel and something you would enjoy."

"And why do you think I would enjoy something like that?" Alois asked, glaring at Ciel.

"Just a hunch," Ciel answered with a smirk. "But maybe if you're lucky, you can get some pleasure out of it as well."

The slap that sounded throughout the room was loud and unexpected by both males; and for a moment, they could only stare at each other, surprised that it had happened. Alois had never reacted with violence before and if it hadn't been for the stinging sensation in his palm, Alois wouldn't have believed that he had done such a thing.

He had never struck Ciel before; ever. Not once throughout their whole deal had he ever laid a hand on Ciel, even though he had wanted to do nothing more than strangle Ciel at times. It was so strange and surreal that for a moment, Alois thought it was just a dream; that he had merely dreamt of himself slapping Ciel across the face.

But as he watched the red spot grow on Ciel's cheek, it quickly became obvious that it was no dream but real life. He had acted on his desires without thought and struck Ciel. Horror welled up inside Alois and he quickly shook his head. "I'm so sorry!" He blurted out quickly and Alois feared that his actions would make Ciel turn away from him even more. "Forgive me, I lost my temper for a moment," he said, eyes wide as Ciel continued to stare at him.

"You hit me," Ciel finally said, his voice low and filled with disbelief. His hand rose to touch the spot where Alois had struck and he winced slightly at the touch against tender skin.

"I know, and I'm really sorry!" Alois cried, voice rising in pitch. He couldn't have Ciel adding to his debt because of this. Or worse, turning away from him because Alois lost control over his temper this time. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Ciel snorted and moved away from Alois. "It better not," he snapped. "I'm half tempted to add some sort of punishment to your debt for your actions."

Alois tensed. "Like what?" He asked carefully, fearing the worst. "What can I do to make things better? There has to be something."

A smirk curled over Ciel's lips and he resisted the urge to reach forward and pat Alois on the head like a dog. His well-trained, obedient, ever willing to please dog. "If you want to make this accident better, all you have to do is what I asked of you in the first place," he stated. "Entice Claude. Make him want you and not Sebastian. What you do after that or how you get Claude is up to you."

Alois nodded his head quickly. "And then everything will be better?" He asked. At Ciel's nod, his shoulders slumped and he let out a relieved sigh. It didn't matter if he was back at square one in the argument; all that mattered was that Ciel wasn't going to turn him away. He firmly ignored the little voice that called him weak and turned away from Ciel so Ciel couldn't see the conflict warring within him.

He was so far lost in his desire to please Ciel and claim him for his own that Alois failed to see just how far lost he was. That he would stoop so low just to get in Ciel's good graces again would've been sickening to him if he had stopped to think about it. But those thoughts were pushed far from his mind and tucked away in a place where he couldn't think about them. Because if they surfaced, they would only force Alois to see the person he had become and show him how far he had fallen.

* * *

Ciel poked his head inside the barn, scanning the aisle way for any signs of either Claude or the ranch hands. He couldn't afford to have anyone see him right now and stealth was of the utmost importance. He was a man on a mission and once he deemed the coast clear, he trotted out of his hiding spot and into the barn.

The stable was quiet, as the majority of the horses were out in the fields, enjoying the warm sun. The only one that was still inside was a Blue Roan stallion that Claude had already saddled for roping practice that afternoon. But Claude had been called away for a moment as Bard needed help separating some bales of hay. Sebastian was already out in the ring, warming Belial up and was waiting for Claude to join him, giving Ciel the perfect chance for his first sabotage attempt.

The stallion snorted at him as he approached and Ciel ran a gentle hand over the dark coat. "Easy boy," he murmured lowly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

His hand fell to the cinch and he tugged up on it, making the horse snort before the girth loosened as Ciel lowered his hand again. It was only loosened slightly so that Claude wouldn't be in danger of seriously harming himself but would still make the older man fall from the saddle. It would be a humorous sight to see and Ciel hoped that Sebastian would somehow tease Claude, making Claude upset.

It was a something small, but he had to start somewhere, and Ciel didn't want to start too big at first. Especially since they had only been there for a few days. It would look suspicious if things suddenly started to go wrong right after they got there. Having a saddle slip could be blamed on the horse pulling a trick on Claude or just human error in general. No one would think that Ciel had actually played a hand in the act.

Smirking, Ciel gave the girth one last check before determining that everything was fine. He lowered the stirrup back into place and gave the stallion one last pat on his neck before making his way back outside. He froze though when his eyes settled on Claude walking towards the barn and Ciel cursed slightly. Alois was supposed to distract the man if he left for the barn before Ciel had left.

It seemed as though Alois had decided not to help him on this round and Ciel would have to find a way to get back at Alois. But for now, the most pressing matter was to get out of sight so Claude didn't see him. If he did, then Claude would suspect something and try to blame Ciel somehow. It would be easy since he would've seen Ciel leaving the stable.

Thinking quickly, Ciel ducked into the nearest stall and pressed himself into the corner under the bucket of feed. It would be hard to spot him from where he was hidden and should Claude happen to find him, Ciel could always lie and say that he was taking a quick nap. Or that he was jacking off to the thought of Sebastian. That would surely piss Claude off.

The thought made Ciel shake his head and he found that he almost wanted Claude to find him just so he could see the reaction on Claude's face. But the thoughts were squished and Ciel stayed silent as Claude moved by. He waited until Claude vanished into the tack room before making a break for the exit. He had to get out to the ring before Claude got there or else the plan would be ruined.

He jogged quickly to the ring and was panting slightly by the time he reached his destination, but was pleased to see that he had reached the ring before Claude. Alois was nowhere to be seen and Ciel made his way up the railing so he could watch Sebastian better. Seeing him, Sebastian guided Belial over to the rail and tilted his hat back slightly, making Ciel moan softly at the sight.

"Where is everyone?" Ciel asked. "I was looking for Alois earlier but couldn't find him and I thought Claude would've been here by now."

Sebastian hummed softly. "Claude should be here soon. I saw him coming back from the fields. As to your scared friend, I have no idea," he answered and turned to look at the house behind them. "Perhaps he wondered off and a bobcat found him."

Ciel stared at Sebastian for a second before a smirk crossed his face. "Then you would only have to worry about me for the internship," he commented and ran his hand over Belial's nose. He rested his foot on the lower rail and used it to prop himself up higher so he was closer to Sebastian. "And at least you know that I can ride."

A chuckle left Sebastian's mouth. "But you still rode English. So I would have to give you lessons regardless. Although you've proved that you're sufficient and willing to learn at least." He leaned forward and looked into Ciel's eyes before his own flickered over Ciel's body. "And your riding posture is rather good."

Ciel beamed and pushed closer. "Really?" He asked, excitement filling him. "I was worried that it would've vanished, considering it's been a few years since I last rode."

Sebastian shook his head. "It's muscle memory. Your body remembers it well and adjusts as you go. I'm sure you're already a little sore from the riding we did over the past few days since you've been here." He adjusted his hat again. "The rest will come back with time and what you don't remember or know, I'll end up teaching you. So there's nothing to worry about."

Nodding, Ciel shifted until he was sitting on the top rail. "I know. You'll teach me what I need to know and take care of me," he answered, combing his fingers through Belial's forelock. The mane was soft and Ciel hummed softly as he brushed over the soft coat that lay under the hair.

A low chuckle left Sebastian's throat and he patted Belial's neck before looking up at the sound of a horse snorting. He shifted in the saddle as Claude led his horse into the ring and shut the gate behind him. "Took you long enough," he stated gave Ciel a smile before moving away from the rail. "Where is Alois?"

Claude grunted. "He had a headache, so he's in the house getting some water and lying down. He's overheated and dehydrated."

Sebastian scowled. "You can't keep babying him, Claude. He's never going to learn that way." Belial nosed Sebastian once they stopped at his side, asking for treats and Sebastian scolded him lightly. "Besides, weren't you the one who stated that it would be good for him to work the internship this summer so he could get some experience in ranch life? Teach him about hard work?"

"Hush, Sebastian," Claude said with a small frown. "He's exhausted and needs rest or he'll pass out. And then he'll never make it through the whole summer."

Sebastian cocked his head slightly. "What's wrong with that?" He asked lowly before gazing at Claude again. "But he's not going to get stronger if you keep giving him breaks like this. He has to get used to it soon or he's just going to be a burden. You don't see Ciel complaining."

Claude snarled and placed his foot in the stirrup so he could mount. "Yes. Ciel, the perfect one who already knows how to ride and can do no wrong. But no one ever stops to think about poor Alois who can't and is therefore a trouble maker." He swung himself up and cursed loudly as the saddle started to slip. His hand grabbed for his mounts mane, but fell short. The stallion snorted and shied away from Claude as the saddle slid to the side, sending Claude stumbling back and making him trip as his feet struggled to regain ground.

He landed harshly on his ass and Ciel covered up his smirk behind his hand. He had enough control over himself not to burst into laughter but for once, he wished he could laugh openly. The expression on Claude's face was priceless and Ciel wished he had a camera to capture the look. It was a mix of disbelief and anger, and Ciel wondered who Claude was angrier with.

Blue eyes darted to Sebastian, wanting to see Sebastian's reaction, hoping that Sebastian was at least enjoying the show. Ciel's smirk grew when he noticed Sebastian chuckling lowly, his eyes crinkling slightly as he tried to hide his smile. But the amusement in Sebastian's eyes was easily visible and Ciel couldn't help but feel proud that he had helped cause such a reaction.

"Shut up," Claude growled as he stood up and snapped his head to look in Ciel's direction.

Ciel instantly sobered and tried to put on an innocent face, but he found it hard to keep the smirk off his lips as Claude continued to glare at him.

"That brat is responsible for this," Claude snapped as he turned back to face Sebastian.

Sebastian's lips twitched and his eyes still danced with humor. "What makes you think that?" he asked. "It's okay to make a mistake every now and then and forget to check the cinch. But at least admit to it instead of blaming Ciel."

Claude shook his head. "I checked it before I left to help Bard and it was tight then. There's no way it could've loosened that much in the short time that I was gone." He tossed another glare in Ciel's direction. "He did something while I was gone."

"But he was with me," Sebastian stated. "Before you came out, we were talking while waiting for you." His eyes darted towards Ciel before going back to Claude. "And before that, I believe he was looking for Alois. We both agree that he should be out here so he can watch and learn."

"Don't change the subject," Claude spat as he walked back to his stallion. The horse eyed him cautiously as he approached but didn't bolt when he reached the stallion's side. He snorted as Claude tightened the girth again before swinging into the saddle now that it was tight. "I know the brat did something. Eligos has never pulled that trick before and I doubt that he would start now."

Sebastian rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure you didn't loosen it up before you were called away and just forgot about it?" He asked. "You were gone for a while and Eligos would've been more comfortable with a looser girth."

Claude shook his head as he nudged Eligos closer to Sebastian. "I didn't, because I was only gone for fifteen minutes; if that." He stopped next to Sebastian and leaned closer. "You just don't see that he's a little demon in human skin."

A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips and he pressed closer until the brim of his hat bumped against Claude's. "Do demons bother you?" He purred and tilted his head to the side so he could press his lips to Claude's. "Or do you not believe in them? They exist you know, tempting these insatiable creatures called humans and urging them to sin," he murmured against Claude's mouth, a smirk still present on his lips.

"I believe that boy is a demon and I don't like him," Claude answered back, voice just as low. His eyes lowered as he felt Sebastian chuckling against his lips before pressing forward and capturing Sebastian's lips in a searing kiss. Sebastian moaned lowly as their tongues brushed against each other and Claude felt heat trickle through his body at Sebastian's enthusiasm. Tonight would be fun.

They broke and Sebastian leaned back, amusement still in his eyes. "Feeling better?" He teased lightly.

Claude smirked. "I will be tonight, when I'm pounding your ass and claiming you as mine," he stated as his hand settled on Sebastian's thigh and slowly trailed up to his covered crotch. "And it's not just your ass that's mine."

Sebastian snorted. "Possessive bastard," he said and pushed Claude's hand away. "Come. We have work to do and it's not going to get done if we're sitting here groping each other on our horses. And I'm sure you know that having sex on them is out of the question."

They pulled away and Sebastian guided Belial over to the rail where Ciel was still sitting. "Claude will warm up Eligos for a little while and then we'll start as soon as Bard gets here to control the chute that releases the calf." He glanced back at Claude before turning back to Ciel. "If you want, you can go find Alois before we begin. Drag him out from wherever he is hiding; probably inside the house."

Ciel nodded slowly, his eyes glancing briefly at Sebastian's swollen lips. Annoyance raced through him at how everything had turned out. It had started out so well, but quickly went sour for Ciel. He hadn't expected them to make up so soon and in such a way; although Ciel didn't miss the possessive hand on Sebastian's body, claiming him for Claude's own.

He hopped off the rail and gave a small wave to Sebastian before jogging off towards the house. Cool air brushed over his body as he entered and Ciel sighed in relief at the feeling. He could understand Alois's desire to stay inside the cool house, but part of their internship also dealt with working outside and if Alois didn't follow through with that, then he could possibly fail the class.

Not as though it would matter too much to Ciel, as it wasn't his grade. But Ciel had agreed to pay the rent while they were gone and was also paying the bill for Alois's summer classes. Having him fail and have to retake the class again would be a waste of money and Ciel didn't like wasting money like that. He would have to make sure that Alois remembered that.

Ciel turned down the hallway that led to the bunkhouse and scanned the living room for Alois. He found Alois sitting on the couch in front of a computer, working on something that Ciel couldn't see just yet. With a scowl, Ciel trotted forward and stopped by Alois's side. "What are you doing?" He asked. "You're supposed to be outside, watching Sebastian and Claude practice so we can get an understanding about roping."

Alois waved his hand. "I've already seen them once in action before. Nothing changes. The calf comes out and they chase after it; same old same old." He turned his attention back to the computer, dismissing Ciel without another word.

A low growl left Ciel's throat. "That's beside the point. It's part of our grade to join and help them with the outdoor part of ranch life and if you fail because you're too busy sulking, then I'm going to be pissed. Remember that I'm the one paying for your classes. So you will pass them."

Alois snorted and leaned back. "I am working on my classes. I'm writing the first business paper that's due."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "Claude said that you had a headache and were dehydrated; that's why you weren't outside earlier." He glanced at the document on Alois's computer, feeling his anger mount. "You didn't even bother to stall Claude while you were with him. You knew that I was working in the barn but you didn't even bother to keep Claude busy until I came back."

"Why would you need help with that? You finished the job without being seen, didn't you?" Alois asked. "So I see no reason why you're so pissy at me."

"Because you didn't do your job. You were supposed to help me." Ciel snapped and yanked Alois off the couch. "You've been in here long enough. It's time for you to go back outside, where you're supposed to be." He pushed Alois away from the computer and then kicked him in the ass when Alois tried to turn around and argue.

He snorted as Alois flicked him off before leaving the room, cursing softly under his breath. Once alone, Ciel turned to the computer that Alois was working on and felt his eyebrow raise slightly. The paper that Alois had been writing looked good. The flow charts and graphs flowed well with the text and Ciel felt a small twinge of jealousy. It looked better than his did and Ciel frowned before turning away from the computer.

Alois's was better because he had more time to work on; which wasn't fair. If Ciel had had more time to construct his paper, it would be better than Alois's. But as it was, Ciel was actually helping on the ranch so his time was limited.

Ciel paused at the doorway leading out of the living room, tossing Alois's computer one last look. It wasn't fair; especially as Ciel was always supposed to be better than Alois. He grunted and drummed his fingers along the doorframe. Perhaps it was time to remind Alois that Ciel was the better one between them.

* * *

By the time Ciel made his way back out to the ring, with several water bottles in his hand, ten minutes had passed and Alois was already standing next to the ring. Claude was warming up Eligos still and Ciel passed a bottle off to Alois before setting the others down at his feet. "Where'd Sebastian go?" He asked, opening his water.

"To find Bard," Alois answered, his eyes watching Claude. "He left just a bit ago, but he said he would be back soon."

Ciel nodded and sipped at his water as he glanced at Claude and Eligos. The stallion was moving at a fast lope, the wind catching his mane as Claude guided him around the ring. The stallion snorted as they moved around in a large circle that slowly started to grow smaller with each pass until it was too small to work in. Only then did Claude pull Eligos back into a walk, letting the horse catch his breath.

Ciel moved around the ring to stand next to Belial who nickered happily at him as he approached. He ran his hand over the dark coat and murmured softly to him as Claude continued to cool out Eligos.

A few moments passed before Sebastian jogged up to the ring and offered a small smile. "Bard's on his way," he stated as he climbed over the rails and moved over to Belial's side. He patted the horse on his neck before swinging into the saddle before his eyes settled on Alois. "Glad to see you're still here and haven't crawled back to the safety of the house."

Alois scowled but didn't say anything as Sebastian moved away from the rail, Belial jogging out to the center of the ring to join Eligos. "Bastard," he muttered lowly and then turned to Ciel. "I still don't see why you like him, considering how he acts."

Ciel ignored him, his eyes trained on Sebastian as Sebastian adjusted his grip on the rope in his hand. Excitement was already filling his body at being able to see Sebastian perform again, and Ciel doubted that he would ever get tired of watching Sebastian work. Whether it was for practice, work, or showing, Ciel knew that he would be able to enjoy every part. Seeing Sebastian ride was like a dance. He moved fluidly with the horses, making everything flow together in one big picture.

Sebastian definitely had a natural seat and skill for riding and it made Ciel wonder if Claude was slightly jealous because of it. It was just another question that Ciel was going to have to probe carefully. And if not him, then Ciel could always make Alois ask Claude. Claude wouldn't be suspicious of Alois if the question came from him.

Nodding to himself, Ciel tucked the thoughts to the side and focused once more on Sebastian. Sebastian and Claude were getting into position while Bard was waiting patiently by the chute, and Ciel didn't want to miss a thing.

* * *

Ciel stared blankly at his computer screen, trying to figure out the best way to word his next sentence in his paper when the bedroom door burst open. It banged against the wall; making Ciel jump and he turned around to face the person who had so violently entered the room. "What the hell, Alois?" He snapped, trying to calm his heart back down.

"You," Alois seethed and slammed the door shut. "You did something to my project."

Ciel blinked. "I did?" He asked, confusion present on his face.

Alois nodded. "Don't play stupid. You were the last one in the room and the last one to see me working on my paper." He slammed his hand on the desk. "I came back from dinner to find that the file had been erased and I can't find it at all on the computer."

A scowl formed on Ciel's lips. "Why do you automatically assume that such a thing is my fault? Computers aren't perfect you know and they lose files for no reason. Unless you have a virus on your computer from looking up porn; that could've erased your file," he stated. "And why didn't you save a copy to another place for backup?"

Alois shook his head. "I didn't think I would need to. And I know you did it because you were pissed that I didn't help you with your first plan, the one where you were almost caught because of me." He shoved a finger in Ciel's face. "It's something you would do, just to remind me that I can't go against you."

Ciel's lips curled into a smirk and he stood up, pushing Alois's finger away. "Bravo, you figured everything out," he said sarcastically. "But what I don't understand is why you're still standing here and blaming me for something I didn't do when you should be working instead to rewrite your paper."

A growl left Alois's throat and he opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but closed it the next moment. "Bastard," he hissed and spun on his heel before leaving the room. He grabbed his computer from the living room and stormed out of the bunkhouse, moving towards the main one. He wouldn't be able to work there now, knowing that Ciel was just around the corner, smirking at him.

He slowed down as he approached the kitchen nook, realizing that the light was on and someone else was already there. He didn't want to see Sebastian right now and Alois was still hesitant to deal with Claude too, even though he liked Claude. Claude was nice and respectful to him, something Alois didn't get a lot of around Ciel and now Sebastian.

Alois paused at the corner as he caught sight of Claude sitting at the table, sipping at something amber in his glass while reading a book. He stiffened as the man looked up and fixed golden eyes on him. "Sorry," Alois murmured and shifted slightly. "I just needed to get out for a bit."

Claude shook his head. "It's fine, you didn't disturb me." He gestured to the empty chairs around him. "Sit. It's not fun to drink alone."

Alois smiled slightly and padded closer, setting his computer on the table once he was close enough. The device was plugged in and Alois sat down, looking for Sebastian. "Where's Sebastian?" He asked as he opened the laptop.

"Talking with The Undertaker," Claude answered and glanced at Alois curiously. "What are you working on now? I was under the assumption that your paper was done."

A scowl formed on Alois's lips. "It was done. I was adding the finishing touches this afternoon before watching y'all perform. But when I came back tonight to do one last proof read, the file was lost."

Claude frowned. "Computer problems?" He asked, and shifted his chair closer so he could see the screen. "I remember most of your report, so I can help you rewrite it. That way it won't take as long."

Alois shook his head. "More like people trouble. I know Ciel erased the file because he was mad at me for not doing something and it's his way of showing his power over me."

"That doesn't seem like a healthy friendship," Claude stated, his frown deepening. "Why do you let him do such things?"

"I have no choice," Alois spat and glared at Claude. "Do you think I enjoy letting him boss me around and have that sort of power over me? I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. And why do you care anyway? It's not as if you know me or care about me. You have no reason to."

Golden eyes narrowed. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't be offering to help you right now," he stated coolly. "I may not know you as well as others, but I can see enough to know that you don't deserve this."

Alois grunted. "You still don't know anything," he stated as he started to type again, but his thoughts were jumbled and confusing. It was the first time that someone other than Hannah had taken the time to ask what was going on with his life and actually express concern over it. It was nice and as Alois continued to work, accepting help from Claude without a word, he couldn't help but lean slightly closer to him.

The scent of the man's drink and his body wash drifted over Alois's nose, making his shoulders relax since the first time he sat down. It was a strange feeling at first, as Alois hadn't felt so relaxed in what seemed like forever and Alois let his eyes close for a moment, enjoying the small sense of peace that Claude seemed to bring about him, even while the rest of his world was in chaos.


	10. In the afternoon: II

As a rule: by three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest ~ Confucius

* * *

A small giggle floated through the air, making Sebastian's eye twitch as he shifted in his chair. The action only made The Undertaker smile even more and Sebastian hummed as he drummed his fingers along the surface of the desk. "While I always enjoy your visits, I'm afraid that you've come at a bad time."

The Undertaker smiled and leaned over the desk, resting his elbows on the top while cradling his head in his hands. "You were much more fun when you were younger, Sebby. You were still uptight but not as stressed out." His head cocked to the side and he pointed a long nail to his cheek. "I fear as though time hasn't fared well with you."

Sebastian grunted and stood up, moving to the other side of the office. "Is there a reason for your visit, Undertaker?" He asked, glancing in the direction of the bunkhouse.

"I can't stop by and see an old friend every now and then?" The Undertaker asked with a grin. He chuckled at the look Sebastian threw him. "No fun. But if you must know, I have a reason for visiting. I come bearing a message from our  _boss._ "

Sebastian hissed. "That man is not my boss. I answer to no one."

The Undertaker moved away from the desk and walked over to Sebastian. His hand shot forward and laced through dark hair, yanking his head back slightly. "I do not like taking my orders from him any more than you. In fact, I detest the fact that I have to associate myself with them again." He pulled back more. "But the fact is that we both have to. You agreed to help fix the past problems and now it's our time."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "If you hated the idea of joining them again, then why did you agree to such things?" He asked.

A smirk spread across The Undertakers face. "Because the whole situation is just too humorous." He leaned in closer and his nail tapped against Sebastian's cheek. "And, I want to see if all your plans will come to pass. I put a lot of energy into breeding the colt's parents, and you know that information is a secret to my kin."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched slightly. "You are an interesting man, Undertaker. I'm not sure if I should be happy or not that our paths crossed in the past." He jerked out of The Undertaker's grip. "Now, what is this message that they wish to tell me?"

The smile fell off The Undertaker's face as it grew serious. "They want you to know that they're not going to be very patient anymore and won't keep waiting now that everything has been put into motion. While you may be patient, there are others who wish to close this case and remind you not to drag it out."

"They'll have to be patient a while longer," Sebastian answered. "This isn't something that I can exactly rush."

"Just so long as you know that they're waiting for you to produce," The Undertaker stated and watched as Sebastian moved over to the desk.

Sebastian smirked. "I'll get them what they want. But even I cannot speed up time and make him grow faster. He's just a little colt right now and needs more time to grow into a stallion. Besides, he's my most prized project; bred from an excellent sire and dam."

The Undertaker's eyes danced with amusement. "It was a rather interesting project. You know how to make things entertaining."

"And all my plans will come to pass. Years of careful selection and breeding created the right sire and dam. And now, after raising them for so long and nurturing them, they have given me the perfect colt in every possible way." Sebastian placed his hands on the desk and his eyes glowed with excitement. "One that we have all been waiting for and one that I will take great pleasure in nurturing."

The Undertaker chuckled. "I'm anxious to see how this all turns out and wish you the best of luck." He stood up and placed his hat on his head. "I'll be in touch. If only so I can check up on this colt of yours. After all, I am the veterinarian." The man laughed and swept out of the room, leaving Sebastian alone to smirk in his office.

* * *

Ciel grunted as he shoved an extra pair of jeans into his backpack. Last night, an hour after Alois had left the room, Sebastian had stopped by to tell him that they were going on an overnight trail ride over the weekend. They planned to leave in the morning so it would give them enough time to ride to the camp spot and then relax in the afternoon.

After packing the majority of his bag last night, Ciel only had a few last minute items he needed to add this morning and he struggled with the zipper before standing up. He was excited for the trip, as it was going to be the first time they would get to see more of the ranch and it would give them a chance to ride all day. Silently, Ciel wondered how long Sebastian would be able to put up with Alois and his inability to ride.

If Ciel was lucky, Sebastian would have Claude stay behind with Alois and then they could ride ahead together. It would give Ciel more time with Sebastian, and Ciel could only hope that Sebastian's level of patience was low today. Smirking, he lifted his backpack up to his shoulders and trotted out of the bedroom.

Despite Alois's pouting and sulking that morning, Alois was already at the barn when Ciel arrived at the stable. It was odd to see Alois there before him, but Ciel had a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with Claude.

Late last night Alois returned to their room, looking triumphant before shoving his newly written paper in Ciel's face, claiming that Claude helped him write it again. The news was unexpected, but welcoming at the same time. It seemed as though Claude had taken pity on Alois and had offered his help, even though it was late. It was a good sign and Ciel planned to use it to his advantage.

He needed Claude to see that there were other people for him to date beside Sebastian. Then perhaps Claude would realize that what he felt for Sebastian wasn't a romantic feeling, but instead strong friendship. Once they realized that, endless possibilities opened up and anyone of them would provide Ciel with the opening he needed.

But for now, it was too soon to move and Ciel still needed to lay low. Claude's fall was still too recent to have left his mind and should Ciel push too hard, something would backfire. Instead, Ciel would simply enjoy the trail ride today and look for chances of sabotage at any place he could.

His bag was set down and Ciel trotted up to Sebastian. "Good morning," he said; a small smile on his face.

Sebastian glanced at him over Belial's back before returning to his grooming. "You're late," he stated. "You need to groom and saddle your horse before we're ready to leave or you'll have to stay behind."

Ciel's smile faded away and he turned away from Sebastian so he could get Lilith. He wouldn't lie and say that the harsh dismissal didn't hurt but he didn't say anything about it; not when Sebastian had already reminded him that he was late. Instead, he moved down the aisle to pull Lilith from her stall and clipped her to the crossties.

He groomed her silently next to Sebastian, who was already picking Belial's feet. Ciel glanced at the man occasionally, trying to figure out why Sebastian was in a bad mood. It wasn't a good way to start the weekend and Ciel could only hope that he hadn't been the cause of it. If so, he would have to figure out how to fix the problem and fast. He couldn't have Sebastian mad at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ciel finally asked softly as he picked up Lilith's first leg and scrapped out the bedding and mud from the previous day. He didn't want to look at Sebastian's face and figured that it would be best to keep busy.

Sebastian tightened the girth on Belial's saddle before answering. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you think that?"

Ciel straightened up. "Because you sound upset at me," he said in a small voice. It surprised him how much he yearned for Sebastian's praise and his acknowledgment. How something as simple as Sebastian dismissing him could make Ciel worry so much.

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "I'm not mad at you Ciel. I apologize if I came across that way at first, but something came up last night that put a sour taste in my mouth and is still lingering this morning." He patted Belial's hindquarters before tying a bedroll to the back to the saddle.

Ciel cocked his head but didn't ask, knowing that it wasn't his place. He could always ask Alois though. Figure out what happened last night and piece things together that way. "I see," he said instead and grabbed the saddle from the rack next to him. He huffed as he struggled to lift it up, cursing Lilith's height before he felt someone press up against him. Ciel froze and the scent of cinnamon washed over him before he tilted his head back to look up at Sebastian.

"You looked like you could use a little help," he stated with a smirk and helped to place the saddle on Lilith's back, making sure it didn't drop down and surprise her.

Ciel shivered against Sebastian and his breath hitched as Sebastian's head lowered so his mouth brushed against Ciel's ear. "Aren't you worried about Claude seeing us like this?" Ciel asked, trying to play off his nervousness. "Or is that the reason you're in a bad mood? Claude did something again?" He stiffened after he realized what he had said and stared wide eyed at Lilith.

Sebastian chuckled. "I will admit, Ciel. I thought you were cute when we first met and I couldn't help but let you get closer. Your honesty is refreshing and," Sebastian paused and leaned in closer, his breath fanning over Ciel's cheek. "Perhaps if we had met at a different time, things might've turned out differently for us. But you understand that I won't leave Claude just because of that, yes?"

A shiver raced down Ciel's spine and he nodded. "I understand," he answered. "And I respect that. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, seeing how much you love him."

Sebastian pulled back, his nose crinkling slightly. "Love?" He asked, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

Ciel cocked his head as he turned to look at Sebastian. "You sound confused," he stated. "You and Claude don't love each over? I would've thought that after three years of dating, you would've said that to one another by now."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. "It's complicated," he answered.

Ciel shook his head. "It shouldn't be though. It should be something that you know you want to say. If you haven't said it yet, then maybe your feelings are misplaced." He patted Lilith on her neck before grabbing the grooming cart and taking it back to the tack room, letting Sebastian mull over his words.

He didn't look back as he walked away, refusing to turn around to see Sebastian's face. No matter how much he wanted to see Sebastian's expression. Ciel only spoke the truth about the subject and sometimes it took an outsider to point out the flaws in a relationship. Whether or not Sebastian took his advice was unknown, but Ciel could only hope that the older man would at least think about his words.

Because Sebastian's words had given Ciel hope. Sebastian had admitted that he thought Ciel was cute, and said that if he wasn't together with Claude, then there was still a chance for Ciel. And Ciel intended to seize that chance.

* * *

"So it goes this way," Alois said slowly, as he looped the rope around the railing. Claude had been showing him how to tie a quick release knot for their camping trip and Alois was determined to prove that he could do this. After the help and acknowledgement Claude gave him last night, Alois wanted to show Sebastian that Claude was a good teacher and he was learning something.

Claude nodded. "Yes. You want this piece right here to be hanging down so all you have to do is grab it and it'll come undone."

"Sounds perverted and kinky," Alois stated without thought. His eyes widened at what he had just said and he quickly snapped his mouth shut, hoping that perhaps Claude hadn't heard him. The low chuckle that left Claude's mouth told Alois that Claude had heard the comment and he felt his cheeks flush. "Sorry," he murmured.

Claude shook his head, still chuckling. "It's fine. I worded that sentence wrong to begin with. Let's try that again," he said, lips curling into a small smile. "This section of rope should be separate from the rest of the knot, so if you need to release the horse in an emergency, it'll untie quickly. Better?"

Alois shook his head. "I'll still think of the first way you said it. You've forever ruined me with that image now."

"I try my best," Claude answered and patted his horse on the neck. "I need to get some bags from Sebastian. Will you be fine here with the horses?"

"I'm not a child that needs to be coddled," Alois snapped, his chin thrusting up as he tried to put on an adult act while hiding the gratefulness in his eyes. Hannah was the only person who expressed concern for him but to have someone other than Hannah care for him had Alois feeling warm and tingly inside.

Alois knew Claude genuinely cared. His words weren't laced with pity or humor and nothing malicious coated his tone. It was a pleasant change after living with Ciel for so long that Alois welcomed it with open arms and was something he would never tire of hearing.

But more than that, Alois wanted to be praised for his actions. Ciel never did that and for once, Alois wanted to hear the words 'good job' or 'way to go'. He was starved for that kind of attention and Ciel would die before admitting that Alois had done something right. Now, that attention was right here, just at his fingertips; waiting for Alois to grab at it.

Claude was offering everything that Alois had yearned for and then some without even realizing it. And Alois planned to milk the man for everything he had. If it meant playing the pity card at time, then so be it. Nothing was going to stop Alois from getting the attention he wanted; through whatever means possible. Claude was nothing more than a toy to him, one that Alois would get great satisfaction playing with.

"I know you're not a child," Claude answered, pulling Alois from his thoughts. "But that still doesn't mean that I won't worry about you, considering your history with horses right now. You've made it blatantly obvious that the animals scare you."

Alois shook his head. "I'm better now; promise." He waved his hand as he sat on a tack box. "So go see your boyfriend and get what you need. I'll sit right here while you're gone, perfectly fine. It won't be a problem." Claude eyed him curiously but didn't say anything. Instead, he inclined his head in a brief nod before turning on his heel and vanishing down the aisle to go find Sebastian.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Alois slumped against the wall, giving the two nearby horses a nervous look. Truthfully, the animals still scared him, but Alois was determined to overcome the fear and prove to everyone that he could do this. He jumped slightly as one of the horses shifted and let out a shaky sigh as it settled down again. Nothing was wrong with being scared of horses; they were large animals that could seriously injure him if he wasn't careful.

Blue eyes darted to the side. However, at the same time, they were also peaceful and quiet. Alois frowned slightly and stood up before shifting closer to his horse. The gelding looked at him with a bored expression and Alois's fingers twitched once before he reached forward to gently brush against the soft coat.

Muscles twitched and rippled under his touch as Alois's fingers trailed over the coat, the action making Alois hesitate for a moment before he continued again. There was nothing to fear and Alois wanted to finish his exploration. Usually, he was too scared to take the time to appreciate the animal before him, but now he found himself intrigued. He had never seen a horse before outside of the petting zoo and Alois was quickly realizing the opportunity he had been given.

He was getting to do something that most people never had the chance to do and Alois felt giddy at the knowledge. It was something that he could brag about and use to impress people. It was elite and Alois had always wanted to be part of something elite and high class. Hanging around Ciel, he saw plenty of that, but now he was actually part of it.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Claude stated behind him, making Alois spin around, his heart pounding against his chest.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Alois snapped. "Give me a heart attack?" He moved away from the gelding and flopped down on the tack box again, glaring daggers at Claude.

Claude smirked. "I apologize. I was merely surprised to see you touching a horse without someone forcing you to. And while I was gone, nonetheless." He chuckled. "I had honestly expected you to run away."

Alois huffed and puffed out his chest. "Well I guess I proved you wrong then," he said proudly.

A chuckle left Claude's mouth and he patted Alois on the shoulder. "You did," he stated. "Good job."

Alois froze; not just from the touch but the words as well. Warmth spread throughout his body and he felt his eyes grow wide. Never before had he thought that such a simple phrase could mean so much and Alois wanted to hear it again. He had only heard it once and he was already addicted to the feeling it brought.

The self-elevation that it brought was a heady feeling, one that Alois grasped onto and refused to let go. He would get Claude to say those words again, but until then, he would cling tight to the feeling now and eagerly wait for the next time.

Feigning indifference, he snorted. "It wasn't a big deal. I told you I'm not a child."

Claude smiled slightly. "Indeed you're not." He untied the lead rope and tucked it away in a bag before reaching for the bridle that hung next to his mount. "Let's finish saddling them so we can get started."

Alois nodded and grabbed his own bridle, determined to prove to Claude that he could do this.

* * *

Ciel's fingers curled tighter around the reins, making Lilith toss her head in annoyance. His grip loosened and he patted the mare on her neck to apologize before he focused once more on the two males riding in front of them. Sebastian and Claude were riding close together, their heads leaning towards each other as they talked.

They were in deep conversation and seemed to be ignoring everything around them. And more than once, Ciel had the pleasure of watching Claude reach forward and trail his hand up Sebastian's thigh. The only satisfaction that Ciel was able to get out of the whole thing was that Sebastian would often push the hand away before snapping at Claude for something.

It made Ciel wonder what had happened and he turned towards Alois who was beaming, despite being on a horse and away from Claude. "What happened last night between Claude and Sebastian?" He asked curiously.

Alois grunted. "I might have gotten a little enthusiastic last night after I finished my paper, thanks to Claude, and hugged him." He tossed his head and brushed some hair out of his face. "Sebastian just happened to walk in at that time. The timing was right out of a bad movie and I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, which I think made problems worse."

Ciel blinked. "What happened after he saw y'all together?" He questioned, wanting to know more.

"Sebastian asked what was going on and Claude said that we were celebrating, since we had finished my paper," Alois answered. "Then said that there was nothing wrong with it, since it wasn't done in a romantic sense and hugs in general aren't really romantic."

A low hum left Ciel's mouth, understanding why Sebastian was so annoyed this morning. "But he gets pissed when Sebastian does the same thing to me," he stated and shook his head slightly. It was amazing that Claude kept Sebastian on such a short leash but gave himself more freedom to move around compared to Sebastian.

He could only imagine how Sebastian had taken the news when Claude had informed him that there wasn't anything romantic about a hug and it was therefore acceptable for Claude to hug Alois. If Ciel thought about it, then Claude was saying that Sebastian didn't have the freedom to hug friends compared to Claude, who had the liberty to hug anyone.

Ciel smirked slightly, pleased to see the tension growing between them. It seemed that Alois had been acting without thinking last night (in typical Alois fashion) and caused the tension to mount even more. It only pointed out more flaws with Sebastian and Claude's relationship. Claude was too possessive; to the point of smothering Sebastian to keep him from seeing other people, but Claude didn't expect himself to behave in the same fashion. He was allowing himself to, unknowingly, flirt with Alois and look at other people.

It was interesting that neither male saw this and Ciel couldn't wait to bring them into light. It would be better for them once they were back to being friends, as they would be free to have a more relaxed relationship without the fear of driving the other away. Because if Claude continued to stay possessive, eventually Sebastian would have enough and want nothing more to do with Claude. And then not only would their relationship be ruined, but so too would their friendship.

In a way, Ciel was actually doing them a favor. And he was determined to make Sebastian see that.

Ciel tucked the thoughts away for the time being and turned to Alois. "Since you didn't help me the other night with my sabotage, you'll help me with tonight's."

Alois groaned and glanced at him. "What do you have planned now?" He asked, voice tired.

"A few things," Ciel answered. "Tents can easily fall if they're not staked in the ground properly. Can you imagine what would happen if the tent collapses while you're asleep? You're tired and it's unexpected, so the surprise is that much bigger."

"What if when the tent collapses, they die?" Alois asked. "They could suffocate or the tent could crush them."

Ciel snorted. "I highly doubt that will happen as the tent isn't heavy enough to crush them." He paused and thought about the first point. "But I will watch them to make sure that they wake up after the tent collapses so they don't suffocate."

Alois grunted. "Well aren't you the generous one."

"Hush," Ciel snapped and looked ahead. Sebastian and Claude were stopped and waiting for them. He eyed them curiously and pulled up Lilith to rest next to Belial. "What's going on?" He asked.

"We're going to jog from here," Sebastian answered. "Otherwise it's going to take too long to reach the campsite if we keep going at a walk. If we start falling behind, we might lope for a while."

Ciel nodded, his eyes shining with excitement at the thought of loping again. His gaze slid to the right where Alois's horse was standing next to him. "Will you be able to handle a jog?" He asked curiously.

Alois snorted and jerked his chin up, much as he had done earlier with Claude. "I can do it. I'm not scared."

Sebastian chuckled and turned Belial around. "We shall see. But I look forward to the end result, no matter what it brings," he stated before urging Belial into a jog.

The horse snorted and bobbed his head before moving quickly into a trot. It was obvious that the stallion had grown tired of the slow pace and was ready to stretch out his legs. Ciel glanced at Alois briefly before following suit and urging Lilith to move into a jog as well, anxious to catch up with Sebastian. Claude could take care of Alois.

He caught up quickly with Sebastian and smiled slightly. "Do you think we'll be able to lope?" He asked.

Sebastian hummed. "If it's just us again, then I don't mind moving into a lope. Claude knows the way and can ride with Alois so we can go ahead and start setting everything up." He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes lowered in amusement. "Or perhaps little Alois will surprise us in the end."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced over his shoulder as well, surprised to see Alois and Claude jogging alongside each other. It was something Ciel hadn't expected to see so soon, but it seemed as though Alois was determined to prove his worth to Sebastian and was digging for praise from Claude. Alois seemed to be enthralled with Claude since last night and Ciel was determined to build on that; whether Alois knew it or not.

"Seems he will," Ciel answered and looked forward again. This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Ciel grunted softly as he tried to push the stake further into the ground. The dry ground was unforgiving as he struggled more and tried to throw all his weight into the object. For a moment, it looked as though the stake had moved further into the ground, but the moment Ciel stood up, it wobbled and then tipped over.

Blue eyes narrowed in annoyance and Ciel kicked the object away, fuming silently. There was no way they could raise a tent like this. The ground was too hard and Ciel wasn't strong enough to drive it into the ground. His eyes slid to the side, falling on the tent next to theirs that was already standing and Ciel wondered how the hell Sebastian had managed such a thing.

"This tent hates me," he stated and looked to his right where Alois was struggling with the other part of the tent. He hated that they would have to share a tent, considering it was such a small space to sleep in. Alois was sure to try something.

"I think it hates us both," Alois answered and glared at the tent in disgust. "Why are we doing this again?"

Ciel moved away from the tent and moved to look at the one Sebastian had already raised. "It gives them the chance to survey the rest of their land and make sure that everything is okay. Sebastian said that they usually ride around the ranch to make sure everything is in order and that camping out like this is the best way to do it. That's why we went the long way around to get to the camp site." He toed the stake in the ground. "And it also gives them a chance to relax for the rest of the day."

He squatted down to look at the stake before wrapping his fingers around the metal object and tugging harshly at it. As to be expected, it was lodged in the ground tightly and Ciel stood up, looking around for something to help pry it up. He found a small hammer on the other side of Sebastian's tent and grabbed it with a small smirk.

"Keep a lookout for me," Ciel told Alois as he knelt down and started to tap the sides of the stake, hoping to loosen it up just enough that he could make the tent collapse tonight.

A low grunt left Alois's mouth but he didn't argue as he walked away from their fallen tent to keep an eye out for either Sebastian or Claude. The two cowboys were out checking over the rest of the land, leaving Ciel and Alois to set up the campsite. They had only stayed around long enough to pitch the tent and throw their belongings inside before vanishing again.

Ciel paused in his work to check the stake and was pleased to see that it wobbled now. All it would take was a good kick to knock it over and the tent would start to collapse. He moved towards the next one and toed the ground slightly to loosen it up a little more before going to work again. He didn't need to loosen all four stakes, as just two would be enough to collapse at least half the tent and cause some chaos for them.

It was easier this time as Ciel knew what he was doing and within minutes, the stake was loose as well and Ciel stood up to survey his handwork. It was hard to tell from looking at it that the stakes had been tampered with and only if Ciel looked close enough could he tell. And that was just the way he wanted it. With any luck, they would have a small argument over how Sebastian had pitched the tent; especially since Claude was already walking on thin ice from last night.

With a smirk, Ciel leaned down to grab the hammer and brought it back to their tent. "Let's try this again," he stated and gestured to the stake. "Why don't you hold it and I'll hammer it into the ground?"

Alois frowned. "When you use that tone, I'm less inclined to believe that you have honest intentions and I fear for the safety and well-being of my fingers or possibly toes."

Ciel chuckled. "You think so little of me," he said and picked up the stake. He wiggled it around in the ground until it was standing up straight by itself before he straightened up. "You make it sound like I'm out to get you all the time." He brought the hammer down and struck the top of the stake, the metal piece sinking slightly into the ground.

"I have little reason to trust you," Alois pointed out and shifted closer to the tent, curious to see if Ciel would be able to raise the tent. "And you know that you don't have to do this. Sebastian said he would help us when they came back. We just needed to get some firewood and clear out the area for the fire tonight; which we did."

Blue eyes danced. "Perhaps I want to hear those words of praise that Claude so lovingly gives to you," he taunted and brought the hammer down again. He glanced at Alois out of the corner of his eye, pleased to see that Alois had stiffened ever so slightly. "Unless you wish for Claude to think you're a lazy bum who didn't want to do more than what was asked of him."

Alois growled and grabbed the second stake, pushing the tip into the ground. "Shut up, Phantomhive," he snarled. "I can do this just as easily as you, you know."

Ciel gestured to the stake he was currently working on, the metal piece standing proudly by itself in the ground. "Then hold that one while I hammer it in and we can work faster."

A scowl formed on Alois's face but he didn't argue, wanting to have the tent finished by the time Claude came back. It would give him something to brag about to Claude, even if Ciel had helped him with such a thing.

Seventeen minutes later, Ciel beamed at the tent that stood proudly before them and plopped down on the ground. It had taken a while, but at last, the tent was finished and all without Ciel smashing Alois's fingers. Which was a good accomplishment, if he could say so himself. Alois was inside the tent, spreading out his bedroll and Ciel followed suit. Sebastian and Claude would be back soon and he wanted the campsite done by the time they came back.

He moved around Alois as Alois stepped out of the tent and Ciel grabbed his bag before entering the temporary house for the weekend. Ciel spread the bedroll out on the opposite side of the tent from Alois and set his bag in the middle of the tent, creating a barrier between them so it was harder for Alois to try something in the middle of the night.

Once done, he stepped outside and was surprised to see Sebastian and Claude back; Alois happily chatting with Claude as Claude untacked his mount. His words floated back to Ciel as Alois bragged how he had set up the tent and within seconds, Ciel was at Alois's side.

"We both set up the tent," he corrected. "Alois held the stake and I hammered it in."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched. "You didn't smash his fingers?" he teased and a small smile slipped across his face when Ciel shook his head no. "Congratulations are in order; it takes skill and precision to do that."

Ciel beamed, pleased with the words that came from Sebastian. He ignored whatever Claude was saying to Alois, as it had no meaning to him and his only focus was strictly on Sebastian. Besides that, Alois was already dragging Claude towards the tent, wanting Claude to see it up close; giving Ciel all the time in the world to talk with Sebastian.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked, stroking Belial's neck. The stallion was sweaty under his touch and seemed ready to take a well-deserved break.

"We're done for the day, so now we can relax," Sebastian answered, glancing around the campsite. "We have a few more things that need to be set up, but that can be taken care of later. For now, we're going to the pond so we can cool off and give the horses a chance to relax as well."

Ciel nodded, hiding the smirk that threatened to take over his face. A pond meant a body of water, and that meant seeing Sebastian in trunks. Nothing but trunks. The mental image was sexy enough and Ciel couldn't wait to see the real thing. The only downside was that he wouldn't be able to have fun with that image until they were back at the bunkhouse, where Sebastian couldn't hear him pleasuring himself.

"Sounds like fun," he said finally. "When are we leaving?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered to Claude, who was on the other side of the tent where Alois was excitedly gesturing to the stake that he had set himself. "Soon. I'm not sure how much more I can stand to listen to such drabble."

Ciel chuckled and gave Belial one last pat as Sebastian placed the saddle on a piece of tarp that had been spread out for the riding equipment. "I'll go get changed then. That'll get Alois to shut up."

Sebastian nodded and moved away from Belial, heading towards his tent. The zipper was undone and he vanished instead, leaving Ciel alone to tackle the problem of an over excited Alois, something that was never fun to deal with. He cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation between Alois and Claude.

"What?" Alois snapped, upset that Claude's attention was no longer focused on him.

"As much fun as it is to hear you go on and on about the tent, it's hot and I'd like to get to the pond before it gets dark," Ciel drawled.

Alois flushed, realizing exactly how much he had been talking about something as trivial as setting up a tent and quickly ducked inside the tent after muttering a brief apology to Claude.

The action made Claude frown at Ciel and he opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut at the last moment, deciding that it wasn't worth the energy. Instead, he turned from away from Ciel and padded towards his own tent so he could change as well.

As soon as Claude slipped inside the tent, Ciel followed suit and found Alois sulking on his bedroll; his clothes tossed off to the side. "Put some clothes on," Ciel snapped, not wanting to see Alois nude. He quickly turned away and busied himself with changing into his trunks, sighing in relief as the air brushed over his heated skin.

"You just had to ruin that good time, didn't you," Alois scowled and reached for his swim trunks. "He was actually enjoying what I had to say, you know."

Ciel's eyebrow arched. "What makes you think that?" He asked. "There's only so much someone can take about tents. If you're going to talk to him, at least keep the conversation interesting so he's not bored."

It hadn't been what Alois was expecting to hear and he froze midway of slipping his trunks on; his eyes wide. "Did you just give me good advice?" He asked, surprised at the words that had just come from Ciel's mouth.

"Well, he does seem to be fond of you," Ciel commented lightly. "I just figure that you wouldn't want to push him away with your pointless babble, seeing as you seem to have taken a liking to him."

Alois shook his head, a small frown settling across his face. "You know why I'm acting that way, so don't even think that I'm starting to fall for him." He stood up and winked at Ciel. "You're still the only one for me." He giggled lightly and pranced out of the tent, a happy grin on his face.

Ciel shook his head at Alois and finished changing. Alois was enamored with Claude but didn't seem to realize it yet; still stuck on the idea that he was in love with Ciel. But the more time Alois spent around Claude, the more he would fall for the man, or so that was the plan.

With a small smirk, Ciel stepped out of the tent and his eyes darted around for Sebastian, wanting to see the man in his swim trunks. His hopes were dashed though when Sebastian was still wearing his button up shirt from earlier and Ciel pouted slightly; wanting to see the pale chest. But the shirt would have to come off once they reached the pond and Ciel could wait that long.

"Where's the pond?" He asked, reaching for his shoes.

"Not far. We can get there by walking so there's no need to take the horses," Sebastian answered and draped the towel around his shoulders. "We usually camp close to it so we can have water nearby for the animals."

Ciel nodded and moved subtly to Sebastian's side as they started to move away from the camp. Claude walked on the other side of Sebastian and Ciel watched as the man's eyes darted over to Sebastian. Ciel hoped that they hadn't worked things out, as it would only make things better when the tent collapsed tonight.

Ignoring Claude, Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Do you come out here often?" He asked curiously.

Sebastian hummed. "Not as much as I would like to, especially in dead of winter when it's very cold out here, but we try to come out here at least once or twice a month." He glanced up at the sky. "It's really nice at night when the stars are out. You can see them all since we're so far from the major cities that the light pollution doesn't affect us."

"That sounds nice," Ciel said softly. He could only imagine what it looked like and couldn't wait to see the stars tonight.

He perked up as cool air brushed over him, signaling that the pond was close due to the change in temperature. Ciel couldn't wait to jump in and have the water wash away the sweat that had dried to his skin. That was the only bad thing about riding in summer; it was hot and working in jeans only made things worse. Especially when the jeans stuck to you.

"Here we are," Sebastian said, pausing at tree line. The water from the nearby stream bubbled into the pond, making the water ripple along the edge of the pond and Sebastian hummed softly at the sight. "Shall we get in?" He asked, already tugging at the shirt he wore.

Alois cried out excitedly and tore towards the water, making Ciel shake his head. It was hard to imagine at times that Alois was actually the older one out of the two of them and Ciel sighed as he slipped his shoes off. His eyes darted to the side, drinking in the sight of Sebastian sliding his shirt off. Hard muscles were visible and Ciel drooled at the abs that Sebastian sported, wanting to run his tongue over them.

He quickly shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind. It wouldn't be good to get an erection right now when everyone could see it. Instead, Ciel trotted towards the pond and paused to dip his foot in the water; shivering slightly at the cool temperature. The nights were still cool, so the water took longer to heat up during the day, making for a chilly first touch.

"Cold?" Sebastian asked, walking up to him. His toes dipped into the water before retreating again as he looked at Ciel.

"A little," Ciel answered and held up his arm. "I have goosebumps."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, you know what they say about cold water," he stated and smirked at Ciel. "You have to get in quick to get it over with."

Ciel only had time to blink before a yelp left his mouth as Sebastian lifted him up in the air. For a brief moment, he relished the feeling of being held in Sebastian's arms, cradled close to Sebastian's chest before he found himself flying through the air. He splashed down into the water before he realized what had happened and quickly yanked his head out of the water.

"What the hell was that for?" Ciel snapped at Sebastian as he chuckled on the bank. "You could've killed me."

Sebastian smirked. "I have no reason to kill you," he stated and stepped into the water, shivering only slightly at the change in temperature.

There was an unspoken 'yet' that seemed to hang in the air but it was dismissed as Ciel watched with greedy eyes as Sebastian glided closer to him. The water rippled around him and Ciel's eyes settled on the hard nipples that screamed to be licked and nibbled. It took a monumental amount of effort to tear his gaze away from the sight to focus on Sebastian's face and Ciel realized with horror that Sebastian had been speaking the whole time. He gulped as Sebastian stopped in front of him and leaned forward so their eyes were level with each other.

"Don't you agree, Ciel?" He asked, a smirk firmly planted on his lips.

Ciel squirmed slightly under the intense red eyes, wanting nothing more than to reach out and press his lips against Sebastian's. It would be so easy to do so but the consequences that would come from that would be detrimental and Ciel couldn't risk it. "Sorry," he finally murmured. "I must have water in my ears; I couldn't hear what you said."

Sebastian chuckled and flicked the tip of Ciel's nose. "If you say so," he said with a smirk and leaned back. "Stay warm, Ciel. I would hate for you to become sick because you stood still the whole time and remained cold because of it." He wadded away from Ciel, moving out to the deeper parts of the pond where his body sank further into the water.

A low groan left Ciel's mouth and he had to will away the hardness that was growing between his legs. Sebastian had been so close and it would've been so easy just to reach out and touch him. However, that privilege wasn't Ciel's yet and for now, Ciel could only watch from afar. Watch as Claude crept up to Sebastian from behind and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's neck.

His eyes widened as Sebastian jerked out of Claude's grip and pushed him away harshly. Anger and frustration were evident on Sebastian's face as he spoke in low, fast tones to Claude and Ciel could only make out a few words. But the shock was present on Claude's face at the words Sebastian spoke to him and it only grew as Sebastian moved away from him; leaving Claude staring at his back.

Ciel froze as Sebastian stalked towards him, a frown set on his face. He tried to move out of the way but his feet seemed glued to the bottom of the pond and when he finally did take a step, he stumbled backwards and fell back into the water. Arms circled around him and pulled him up, Ciel sputtering and coughing up water as he clung to Sebastian's body.

"You're shivering," Sebastian stated and moved towards the shore. "I told you not to stand still or you would stay cold."

"Sorry," Ciel murmured and tightened his grip around Sebastian's neck. "It was too cold to move."

Sebastian grunted and set Ciel down on his feet once they were out of the water. He gave a gentle push on his back, guiding him towards a sunny patch of grass. "Wait here," he said and trotted off to get the towels. He came back quickly and spread one out on the ground before taking a seat on it. Once settled, he waved Ciel over and pulled him down once he was close enough.

Ciel grunted slightly as Sebastian pulled him back to rest against his chest and draped a large towel over them both, the edges encasing Ciel in warmth. "What are you doing?" He asked finally, tilting his head back to look at Sebastian.

"Warming you up," Sebastian answered. "Your lips are turning blue and I don't want you to catch a cold. The best way to warm you up quickly is to share body heat."

Ciel flushed as Sebastian's chin settled on his head and he could feel Claude glaring daggers at them. He tensed and elbowed Sebastian lightly in the stomach. "I'm not in the mood to be used just to make your boyfriend angry or to prove a point," he stated. "I don't appreciate being used that way." The thought hurt as Ciel had hoped that Sebastian was doing this because he wanted to, not because he wanted to make Claude jealous.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not doing this because of him," he answered. "If I wanted to piss him off, I would kiss you or do something else. This is all my own doing because I honestly don't want you sick."

Ciel grinned to himself, his toes curling in pleasure at the words. It made warmth flow through him, knowing that Sebastian truly cared for him and he snuggled back into the warmth that Sebastian offered, not wanting to give up a single second of it.

* * *

Heated words filled with arousal reached Ciel's ears that night and he knew that Claude was staking his claim over Sebastian. After the pond episode, Claude had been biding his time and making sure to stay on Sebastian's good side before pouncing a little after everyone was in their tents. Soft growls and grunts filled the air alongside the whispered words.

Words that claimed Sebastian as Claude's and that no one else could take him away. They were possessive words and Ciel wondered if they annoyed Sebastian, especially after everything that had happened in the past day or so. With a low hiss, Ciel wiggled his way out of his bedroll and crawled towards the tents entrance. Once outside, soft feet carried him to Sebastian and Claude's tent where the heated words were more audible.

"You're mine, Sebastian," Claude hissed.

Sebastian snorted. "Why are you so jealous, Claude? It was just a friendly embrace in order to keep him warm. Ciel was trembling and his lips were practically blue; I wasn't going to leave him to warm up on his own," he snapped. "And you have no right to be upset with me after what you said the other day."

"It doesn't matter," Claude answered. "You're mine and Ciel will not take you away from me."

Sebastian's answer was lost as Ciel yanked at the metal stakes holding up the tent, one after another before quickly trotting back to his tent. Muffled shouts laced with surprise filled the night as Ciel slipped back into his tent and dove for his bedroll. He didn't want to be caught outside the tent right now. His eyes closed as he wiggled further into his bedroll but his ears listened closely for the sounds that were sure to follow.

A few minutes of struggling passed before an annoyed groan left Claude's mouth. "You didn't tie down the tent properly," he stated and Ciel could hear him kick at the metal object. "They came out of the ground."

"They were set solid when we left," Sebastian answered shifting the tent around in search of something. A soft grunt left his mouth as he pulled something from it and then straightened up. "You know that all too well."

"Perhaps you're losing your touch," Claude said and nudged the tent with his foot. "It took you longer to set up your side this time around."

Sebastian grunted. "It's too late to set it up again and I'm not in the mood, especially if you're going to keep harping about it."

There was a moment of silence before Claude spoke again and Ciel could see him staring at Sebastian's back. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep near the fire where it's warmer. If you want the tent, you can set it up yourself, since you can obviously do it better than me," Sebastian answered and shook out his bedroll.

"Sebastian, please don't," Claude said, his voice low and filled with grief. "Don't force yourself to sleep out here because you're mad at me." His footsteps faded away from the tent and towards the campfire where he spoke again, but his voice was too low for Ciel to catch.

No other words came after that that Ciel could hear and he clenched his fingers into a fist. The only thing he could hear were the sounds of fabric shifting, and the chirping of crickets in the night air before everything finally settled down. Ciel didn't know what had had happened, but at least he had caused some damage with another small fight and that was enough for now.

* * *

The next morning, Ciel dressed quickly and quietly before slipping out of the tent. His eyes quickly settled on the two opened bedrolls, the bottom one serving as a makeshift bed while the top one served as a blanket for the two sleeping occupants. Sebastian was fast asleep in Claude's arms, Claude holding a possessive grip over Sebastian even in his sleep. Such a sight would've been endearing had Ciel not been after Sebastian.

Grumbling softly at the sight, Ciel moved around them and dug through the cooler that held their food for the morning. He was pleased to find that the food was still cold and wondered how Sebastian had managed to keep the ice from melting for so long. It was of little consequence though as Ciel pulled out the package of sliced meat and eggs that would consist of their breakfast. Sebastian was going to make omelets but Ciel wanted to surprise Sebastian.

If Alois could get so much attention from helping set up a tent, then Ciel would get more praise for cooking breakfast. That thought in mind, Ciel went to work, pulling out the frying pan and placing it on the flat stone next to him. An egg was broken and the rest of the ingredients added before Ciel held the pan over the fire.

He had cooked omelets before and he was confident in his ability to make them again over an open fire. Already, he could see the eggs bubbling as they cooked and the smell of food cooking started to fill the air. Ciel smirked, pleased with himself for doing such a thing and knowing that Sebastian would be proud.

A hiss left his mouth as Ciel shifted the pan and realized that handle was growing hotter, making it harder to hold. The flames were also growing larger as the grease from the oil splattered over the edge of the pan, making the temperature rise and the food burn. As the heat grew, so too did the pain in Ciel's hand and he let go of the pan before he realized what had happened.

He stumbled back from the fire, knocking into the cooler and making it tip over; the food resting on top of the box sliding to the ground with it. Ciel's eyes widened as he gazed at the ruined food and he felt his shoulders slump in despair. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"Ciel?" A voice spoke behind him. It was low, husky, making shivers race down Ciel's spine, and he trembled slightly, not wanting to turn around to face Sebastian after his horrible accident.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and heard Sebastian shift behind him. "I just wanted to help by making breakfast." He tensed as a body pressed up behind him and a hand trailed down his arm.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "You burnt your hand. That needs to be taken care of first before anything else," he murmured and tugged Ciel towards his bag. "And don't worry about the food, we can get more."

Ciel shook his head. "I didn't mean to," he said as Sebastian carefully tended to his hand. He blinked as a soft kiss was placed on the bandaged area and looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes for the first time.

"It's fine," Sebastian repeated. "Nothing I haven't handled before. This is actually an easy mistake to fix compared to other times past."

Ciel was silent and simply allowed Sebastian to guide him to the logs around the fire. He managed a weak smile as Sebastian ran his hand through his hair before vanishing into the surrounding trees to fix the problem that Ciel had made, leaving Ciel alone.

Minutes later, Claude shifted in his makeshift bed, drawing Ciel's attention. He had hoped that Sebastian would be back before Claude woke up but it seemed as though luck wasn't on his side this time. He watched as Claude's eyes darted around, searching for Sebastian before settling on the ruined food and then finally Ciel.

"What did you do?" He hissed.

"I was just trying to help Sebastian," Ciel answered, tone harsh. He wasn't about to let Claude push him over when he was already feeling down.

Claude scowled. "Our food is ruined now thanks to you," he stated and rubbed his temples.

"That's harsh, Claude," Sebastian stated as he walked back into the campsite, two rabbits swinging from his hand. "He just wanted to help and was willing to get up early to do so. I see that neither you nor Alois thought about that. Besides, breakfast is easily fixed. We have plenty of wild animals to hunt and will tie us over until we get back to the house."

Claude's nose wrinkled. "Please tell me you didn't just kill those." He groaned when Sebastian nodded. "Can you even cook them, and how did you even kill them? I didn't hear a gun shot."

Sebastian smirked. "I'm simply one hell of a hunter. Rabbits are no match for me." He moved next to the fire. "And you'd be surprised at what I know. You know I like cooking and I like dabbling in many different kinds, otherwise things just get boring."

Claude didn't say anything as he watched Sebastian stretch the rabbits out and start to clean them. A small grunt left his mouth and he stood up. "I'm going to check on the horses and wake up Alois. I'll leave you two to breakfast." He slipped his boots on and moved away from the fire, leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone once more.

The fire popped and crackled as Sebastian continued to clean the rabbits and Ciel shifted slightly. "Thank you," he said quietly and finally moved to press closer to Sebastian, wanting to feel comforted by Sebastian who always seemed to be protecting him.

Sebastian hummed softly. "You have nothing to fear from Claude. I will protect you from him; always."

The words made Ciel smile slightly and he nodded, feeling better despite how the morning had started. Because Sebastian said that he would make sure Claude didn't do anything to him. And that thought alone made his stomach flutter and blood rush to his face as he wrapped the caring words around his body and kept them for himself.


	11. In the afternoon: III

**As a rule: Assumptions are the termites of relationships. ~ Henry Winkler**

* * *

Light wind gusted outside, making the horses snort as it caught their manes and tails. Cool and windy weather made them frisky and they kicked up their heels as they played in the wind. Their snorts mixed in with the singing song of crickets that jumped from blades of grass in the woods, joining to create a summer night song that filled the pasture.

Their song was lost though to certain inhabitants of the house as they slept through the night, ignoring any music that the animals had to make outside in the pasture. While others chose to create their own melodies in their dreams. Such sounds, like those of soft pants and moans as warm fingers trailed down a hot body, were much more pleasurable to listen to.

Ciel arched against the teasing touches and whined slightly as the fingers pulled away from his chest. They came up to brush against his lips and Ciel lapped at them eagerly, his tongue coming out to coat each digit thoroughly before his teeth started to nip at the tips. The action drew a soft moan from the male above him and Ciel smirked, pleased to see that he was causing such a reaction from Sebastian.

"Close your eyes," a husky voice murmured against his ear. "And just feel tonight."

Nodding, Ciel's eyes closed and he reached forward to lace his fingers through dark locks, pushing the head down to where he ached the most. "Sebastian, please."

A small chuckle left Sebastian's mouth and he slid down Ciel's body, pressing light kisses to the pale skin until he reached the bulge in Ciel's boxers. "So eager," he said with a grin. He eased the boxers down just enough to free the straining erection and his tongue came out to lap at the swollen head.

Ciel moaned lowly and thrust his hips up, asking for more. A pleased hum passed through his lips as Sebastian listened to his wordless pleas and lapped at the erection, cleaning off the beading precum before taking the hard cock into his mouth. His fingers tightened in Sebastian's hair, pulling at the strands slightly as Sebastian hollowed out his cheeks, creating more friction on his length.

His hips quivered as they were held down, making sure he couldn't thrust into Sebastian's mouth and another low moan left Ciel's throat. Sebastian teased him again and Ciel wanted nothing more than to push deeper into that hot, wet mouth. Sebastian was in charge though and he ran his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of his cock, the action making Ciel's mind go blank for a moment as he lost his train of thought.

Fingers reached for his hand as Sebastian's mouth left his cock with a wet pop. Sebastian's hand circled around his length again as Sebastian brought Ciel's hand to his mouth. Ciel trembled as a tongue licked at his palm and slipped between the webs of his fingers, coating every spot it could. The hand on his cock was equally distracting and Ciel barely registered Sebastian's actions above him as Sebastian guided his hand down to his length.

Fingers brushed against each other and Ciel shivered at the heat that passed between them. Ciel felt his fingers wrap around his cock and Sebastian shifted on the bed, pressing closer. "Pleasure yourself for me. Call my name," he muttered lowly, hot breath fanning over his ear.

Ciel nodded shakily and started to move his hand over the hard length, panting slightly. "Sebastian," he moaned, his head tossing back and forth. He could feel the man's eyes on him and Ciel wanted to put on a good show for Sebastian, please him and make him lust for more. The ball was in Ciel's court and he intended to make the right play with it.

His hips thrust up, giving the pleasurable feeling Ciel was looking for and Ciel's free hand snaked down his body, slipping into his boxers to cup his sac. His fingers brushed over them, teasing and rolling them in his hand as soft moans and pants left his mouth.

"Se-Sebastian, please," he cried. "More, I…I need more. Please."

A low chuckle filled Ciel's ear before something cruel and unforgiving smacked him on the face, crushing his nose and making stars appear before his eyes. Ciel's eyes snapped open and he panted heavily, cursing when the ceiling met his gaze instead of Sebastian leaning over him. His gaze darted to the side, settling on Alois who gripped a pillow in his hand, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"What the hell?" He snapped.

Alois shook his head. "I don't think you have any right to be saying that. I don't want to hear you jacking off to Sebastian in your dreams. Especially now that we're sharing a room."

Ciel frowned and glanced down at his groin, unsurprised to see his hand wrapped around his cock. It was soft now after the harsh wakeup call from Alois and the sight of Alois was enough to make any remaining arousal fade from his body. He tucked himself back into his boxers and glared at Alois. "Maybe you should get some earplugs then," he stated. "Go back to sleep Alois. And stop watching me when I sleep; it's creepy."

Alois grumbled as he moved back to his bed and crawled under the covers, pulling them over his head so he wouldn't have to look at Ciel again. Once satisfied that Alois was going to behave, Ciel wiped his hand on the side of the bed, groaning softly.

It had been such a wonderful dream and Alois had ruined it. The only thing that would've made it better was if Sebastian was actually there and it hadn't been a dream. Because no matter how realistic it felt, it had only been a dream and nothing could compare to the real thing.

* * *

Ciel made a point to ignore looking at Sebastian the next morning, and Alois for that matter. He was furious with Alois for interrupting such a wonderful, pleasure-filled dream and was even more annoyed that the dream eluded him once he fell back asleep.

It seemed Alois was annoyed as well, seeing as Ciel was having wet dreams about Sebastian but not him. The thought had Ciel laughing. As though he would dream about Alois that way. That would be a nightmare compared to the pleasant vision that he had last night.

Sighing softly, Ciel shoved another spoonful of cereal in his mouth, munching on it loudly. His eyes slid to the side, where Sebastian stood by the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious. It made his stomach growl and Ciel pushed away his bowl of cereal, hoping to get a taste of whatever it was that Sebastian was cooking.

"What are you making?" He asked finally.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder and smiled slightly. "Scrambled eggs," Sebastian answered. "And some scones and biscuits."

Alois snorted. "Aren't you the model housewife," he said sarcastically.

Sebastian's lips curled even more. "You seem to have found your confidence after the trail ride but I think I'm starting to like it better when you were a cowering, shaking, rat." His smile turned cruel. "I have a tool out in the barn that can take your confidence away with a quick snip-snip."

Alois paled and the fork in his hand fell from his fingers, striking the table harshly. "You're a freak," he croaked and pressed his legs together, as though the action would prevent injury to himself. "I won't let you do that. Claude won't let you do that."

Sebastian tapped the knife against his cheek as he chuckled. "And you forget who shares a bed with Claude," he stated. "I think you grossly underestimate how close we are."

Alois grumbled under his breath as Sebastian turned back to the stove, checking the progress of the eggs. Alois glared at Ciel, who simply returned the harsh look before turning back to his cereal.

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth as he padded to the refrigerator and clicked his tongue. "We need to go shopping this afternoon. We're almost out of food." He tapped the grocery list on the front of the refrigerator and glanced at Ciel and Alois. "Technically, it's Claude's turn to go, so Alois will go with him."

Ciel nodded and silence settled in the kitchen once more as everyone returned to their meals. Ciel swallowed the last spoonful of his cereal before grabbing the cup of tea that sat before him, sipping at it happily. He jumped as the back door slammed shut and he turned to see Claude stomping into the kitchen, holding a wiggling black animal in his hand.

"Sebastian," he growled and shoved the animal in Sebastian's face. "Explain."

Sebastian's hands instantly shot forward and wrapped around the animal, cuddling it close to his chest. "They call her a kitten, Claude," he answered, a soft smile on his face as the kitten mewed and bumped her head up under his chin. "But I call her Soot."

Claude groaned and reached for the kitten. "I know what they're called, but what I don't know is why she was sleeping on the horse blankets in the tack room."

Sebastian shrugged slightly and had the decency to look sheepish. "I was hoping she would grow on you if I kept her in the stable for a bit instead of bringing her straight to the house."

"Sebastian," Claude grunted. "You don't need a cat. You have hundreds of animals out in the fields to look after and a cat should be the least of your concerns right now."

Sebastian pouted. "But Soot likes to sleep on my lap and she has soft pink paws." He held up a paw, the pink pad standing out against the shiny black fur. "And how can you say no to this face?"

The kitten was brought up to Claude's face and she mewed again, her small body vibrating as she purred in Sebastian's hands. Sebastian practically beamed as the kitten batted at the air and Ciel could see his eyes pleading at Claude, but the expression on Claude's face looked as though he had already made up his mind.

"Sebastian. That animal used my boot as a litter box," he said calmly, but the anger oozed from his words.

Sebastian huffed. "She's just a baby," he defended. "And those boots were old anyway; you had been meaning to throw them out but never got around to it. So in her defense, you can now throw them away now."

Claude growled. "That's beside the point. The point is that you went behind my back and kept the kitten hidden from me. And if you're hiding a kitten from me, how do I know you're not hiding other things from me?" He spat.

Ciel's eyes widened at the accusation, not believing that Claude had jumped to such a thought. It was a harsh blow, openly admitting that he didn't trust Sebastian and Ciel wondered if it was because of his presence that was making Claude all the more jumpy or if this was something normal between them. In which case, it definitely wasn't healthy.

He shivered as the temperature in the kitchen seemed to lower and Ciel could see Sebastian's shoulders stiffening. Whatever happened next, Claude deserved it after a statement like that and Ciel had a feeling the man would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Sebastian surprised him though by giving a small smile to Claude, his eyes crinkling in the corners. The action made Claude stiffen and he watched Sebastian warily as he walked towards him. As Sebastian drew closer, the smile fell from Sebastian's face and crimson eyes flashed dangerously. "Soot stays," he hissed. "And she'll stay in the house now. At least she doesn't say or do stupid things." He glided out of the kitchen on soft feet, the kitten held firmly to his chest.

Ciel snickered softly at the expression on Claude's face before standing up. He placed his dishes in the sink and gestured to the frying pan where the scrambled eggs were still cooking. "I think your breakfast is ruined now," he stated and smiled politely before trotting out of the kitchen.

Once out of the kitchen, he moved down the hall and towards the front of the house, pausing briefly to grab his boots before jogging outside. Sebastian was more than likely in the stables, where it was harder to track him down compared to in the house. Ciel poked his head inside the barn and walked quickly through the aisles, searching for Sebastian.

There were plenty of stalls for Sebastian to tuck himself into, but Ciel doubted that Sebastian would resort to something like that. It seemed below the man and Ciel turned down an aisle, heading towards the back of the barn where the hayloft was. Sebastian was the type of person who liked to know everything that was going on and staying in the loft would give him the best view of the whole barn, allowing him to watch for Claude.

Ciel slipped inside the small storage room that led to the hayloft and quickly located the ladder before he started to climb. The room was dusty and he sneezed as he poked his head up into the loft, eyes scanning the large area for Sebastian. A smirk crossed Ciel's face as they landed on Sebastian, reclining on a bale of hay with the kitten on his chest.

"I thought I'd find you here," Ciel commented happily and pulled himself up into the room.

Sebastian glanced at him and wiggled the piece of hay between his fingers, making Soot bat at the toy. "I let you find me," he stated, eyes dancing. "If I didn't want to be found, you never would've found me."

Ciel nodded. "I know. You're tricky that way," he said and moved over to Sebastian's side. He looked down at the kitten and shook his head slightly. "You would choose a cat."

Red eyes narrowed slightly. "You think I shouldn't have a cat too."

Ciel quickly shook his head and plopped down on the bale of hay next to Sebastian. "No, it's not that." He covered his nose as he reached out to pet the kitten. "It's just that I'm allergic to them."

Sebastian frowned and sighed slightly. "I had hoped that you would've grown out of that," he said and rubbed his eyes. "But Soot won't be bothering you, so you don't have to worry about her making your allergies act up."

"How did you already know I was allergic to cats?" He asked curiously, letting his hand trail down Soot's body and accidently brushing over Sebastian's body.

"I have my ways," Sebastian answered and smirked slightly before his fingers scratched Soot's rump. The kitten purred loudly and arched into the touch, her back raising and pushing more into Sebastian's fingers.

Ciel shook his head. "So you're going to keep her, I take it." He reached out again and let Soot sniff his finger.

Sebastian nodded. "Of course," he answered firmly and rubbed the pink pads with a lazy smile on his face. "Cats are great. They don't talk about useless things or do them. Nothing is cuter."

"You're weird," Ciel commented, shaking his head; but he had to admit that he found it endearing in a weird sort of way. It was interesting to see the man melt under the kitten's affection and have him coo over her. Odd but still endearing and Ciel found himself smiling at the sight.

A low chuckle left Sebastian's mouth and Ciel shivered slightly at the sound, his dream quickly coming back to mind. The heated words and deep voice that whispered in his ear before Ciel had been so rudely interrupted. It had been embarrassing to have Alois catch him like that and Ciel grumbled under his breath at the unfairness of it all.

"I suppose we should get going," Sebastian said and stood up from the bale of hay. "We need to start our grocery shopping before it gets too late in the day and we run out of time."

"Why?" Ciel asked before he could stop himself. While he didn't mind grocery shopping, he would rather spend the free time with Sebastian doing something else. Either riding together or working in Sebastian's office, where the smell of cinnamon surrounded him.

Sebastian grunted. "Because Claude's in a bad mood now and won't want to do the shopping himself." He rubbed Soot's ears as he moved towards the ladder. "So if we want food, we'll have to go instead, otherwise it won't get done."

Ciel padded after Sebastian and paused by the ladder as the man started to move down. "I thought I heard him tell Alois that they were going," he blurted out. The words fell from his mouth without thought and his mind was quick to supply that this was another good sabotage plan. Sebastian and Claude were already mad at each other and this would only add fuel to the fire.

Sebastian poked his head back up through the hole leading to the loft. "Really now?" He mused. "I wonder why he decided to go by himself without me pushing him to go."

Shrugging, Ciel pushed at Sebastian's head, urging Sebastian to go back down the ladder so he could follow. The dust in the loft was making Ciel sneeze and he was certain being so close to the cat wasn't helping much. "Maybe he feels bad about what he said and is trying to make it up to you. And like you said this morning, it is his turn to go."

Sebastian smirked as he set Soot on his shoulders and waited for Ciel to climb down the ladder as well. "Then I suppose that gives us time to work on your next project. I believe it's due later this week and if you finish it now, it leaves you with more free time for riding later on."

Ciel smiled slightly. "I like the sound of that. You know that I enjoy riding and learning new things when it comes to the horses." Any chance he had to ride was a good time and Ciel wasn't about to pass up any opportunity, especially if he could ride with Sebastian.

"Very well. We'll finish up some chores first and then go riding while it's still cool in the morning. Once we finish our ride, we'll start on your project; probably around lunch," Sebastian stated as they moved out of the storage room and down the aisle. "First I need to find a place to put this little girl so Claude doesn't try to kill her." He glanced at an empty stall near the hayloft and hummed in appreciation.

"You do that then," Ciel answered and waved Sebastian on. "I'm going to get something from the house real quick and then I'll be back to help with the rest of the chores."

Sebastian nodded as he opened the stall door and glanced around. "That's fine. Keep Claude away from the stables for a bit until I have Soot set up in this stall. Then I can bring her back in the house after he's gone to the store."

Ciel smirked and trotted away after confirming that he would. He needed to find Alois so he could talk to Alois about what he was planning. If Alois could tell Claude that Sebastian was going to the store and keep the man busy, then no one would be out getting food and by the time night rolled around, it would be too late to do anything.

It was mean and didn't really serve a purpose to show the possessive nature of Claude around Sebastian, but it was something that Ciel couldn't pass up. And he was certain that such a thing wouldn't be enough to break them up. If so, then it only showed that they weren't as close as they thought they were if such a petty thing drove a large enough wedge between them.

As soon as Ciel entered the house, he headed towards the bunkhouse. If Alois and Claude weren't out in the stables or in the kitchen, then that was the only other place Alois could be. Sure enough, Ciel found Alois lounging in the small living room in the bunkhouse, reading a book for their class.

"I need you to do something for me," Ciel stated, moving into the room.

"Suck you off?" Alois asked, voice light and teasing. "You know I'm always willing to do that for you, Ciel."

Ciel paled slightly and swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat. "Please don't. I'd rather not throw up breakfast." He shivered but pressed on. "I need you to keep Claude away from the barn until lunchtime and then get him out of the house after that."

Alois's eyebrow arched. "Do I dare ask why?" He drawled.

"Because I told Sebastian that Claude was going grocery shopping but you're telling Claude that Sebastian is going," Ciel answered, ignoring the look that Alois gave him. "This way, you'll get more free time in the afternoon to work on some riding lessons which you so desperately need. Especially since you want to impress Claude."

Alois opened his mouth to argue the point only to close it at the thought of receiving more praise from Claude. They had grown more frequent during the weekend as his riding had improved and Alois yearned for more. "Fine," he said without pause. "I'll ask to work on my project until y'all get back from your ride and then get him to give me lessons. We'll go out the front door so you'll have to take the back so we don't run into each other."

Ciel smirked, pleased to see that Alois was getting into this plan. He had never expected Alois to lust so much for Claude; if not romantically yet, then for his attention. But it was still a start and had potential to grow. And Ciel intended to coax the seed to grow.

"Sounds good," he answered and turned around with a small wave of his hand. "Don't disappoint me." Alois's reply was lost to him as Ciel left the living room and stepped out into the house. So far his plan was going well and Ciel intended to make sure it came to pass.

* * *

It didn't take Alois long to find Claude after Ciel left the bunkhouse. Claude was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the grocery list that Sebastian had written out. It looked long, but then again, they were pretty much out of food and were now feeding four people instead of two. Alois supposed that they were lucky in a small sense that they were allowed to eat with Claude and Sebastian, otherwise they would probably go hungry as Bard's cooking was less than satisfactory.

The only thing that Sebastian asked was that they each pay a small amount towards the groceries to help cover their expense. It was reasonable and Alois would do the same thing if he was in Sebastian's shoes, but it still killed Alois to hand over the amount.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Alois plopped down in the seat next to Claude and peeked at the list. "That looks annoying," he commented and crossed his arms on the table so he could rest his head on them. "Why are you even bothering to look at that?"

Claude grunted. "Because Sebastian told me last night that it was my turn to do the grocery shopping. So I figured it would be best to at least look at it so I know what I have to get before we leave."

Alois's nose wrinkled. "Why should we have to go if Sebastian's so picky when it comes to what he wants from the store?" He asked and pointed to an object on the list that had been described down to the 'T'. "If he knows you won't find the right one unless he adds all these little details, why does he make you go? Seems like a waste of time to me, seeing as he knows exactly what he wants and could finish the job quicker than you."

"Because it's not fair that he goes all the time while I get to stay back and do nothing," Claude answered and pushed the list aside for the moment. "Usually there's something small that I can do around the ranch, but most tasks require another person and I'm not about to ask one of the ranch hands. They'd find a way to mess it up."

Alois nodded slightly, understanding where the man was going with this but for once, Alois was determined to make Claude listen to him. If they could finish his project now, he'd be free the rest of the week and wouldn't have to worry about the project until it was time to turn it in. It was a pleasing thought, one that had Alois smirking. More free time meant more time to spend with Claude and more time for Claude to praise him.

"I understand," Alois started. "But he's already mad at you and if you go grocery shopping, only to come back with the wrong thing on the list, it's just going to make him angrier. Why not save the trouble and have Sebastian go himself, that way everyone is happy with the outcome of the trip."

Claude hummed softly and tapped the piece of paper. "I don't think he'll be happy with either choice I make. I know he's mad at me already for accusing him earlier but I couldn't stop myself. We were good friends before we started dating and I don't want to lose him." He glanced out the window and towards the barn where Sebastian probably was. "I hate it when we fight but I can't stop the thoughts from spilling out."

Light blue eyes blinked as Alois stared at Claude, feeling something well up inside him. It was an unfamiliar feeling and he squirmed slightly, unsure where it came from. He refused to believe that it was guilt because he was helping push Sebastian and Claude away from each other in a romantic sense when it was something Claude didn't want. It seemed as though Claude genuinely cared for Sebastian and didn't want to lose him.

"Perhaps you two should go back to being friends?" He suggested. "If you're so worried about losing him because of the trust issues in your relationship, wouldn't it be better to be friends again? That way you won't ruin your whole relationship with him. Not sure why you'd want to stay with him though; he's a bastard."

Claude chuckled and the mood in the kitchen lightened once more. It was amusing to see Alois's point of view on the matter and Claude reached forward to ruffle the blond locks. They felt softer than Sebastian's and he let his fingers linger longer than they should've before he finally pulled them away. "I guess I should let Sebastian know that he needs to make the grocery run this time," he murmured and stood up.

Alois waved him down, his hands shooting forward to push Claude back into his chair. "I'll tell Ciel to tell Sebastian, that way you don't have to deal with an upset boyfriend." He grinned and pulled out his phone so he could send a text. "And then we can work on my report, yes? If I finish it today, I'll have the rest of the week free and maybe you can give me more lessons?"

"You're getting braver with them," Claude commented as he pushed the list aside. "But I'm glad to see that you're getting over your fears. We can work on your project today and knock it out of the way. It's not a problem."

Alois nodded. "I'll get my books then," he said and trotted out of the room. He slowed down as he moved down the hallway and rubbed at his chest, feeling weird. He wasn't getting the usual pleasure out of toying with someone and instead felt as though he had just done something wrong. It was an odd feeling and one that he rarely felt; usually he only felt it when he snapped at Ciel or did something to the Ciel that could've made him lose Ciel. But he had never felt it before with another person.

He grumbled to himself and pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to think about them. Because if he thought about them, then he would have to admit that the feeling was guilt and that was something that Alois refused to admit. He did not feel guilty about mentally fucking with someone's mind; it wasn't the Alois way.

He grabbed his books and tucked the phone away after sending a quick message to Ciel that they were in the clear for their plan before heading back to the kitchen. The quicker they started this work, the better because it would help to push the unwelcome thoughts from his mind and keep him focused on something else that didn't leave him quite as confused.

* * *

By the time it started to get dark, Ciel's stomach was grumbling and he almost regretted putting this plan into action. They had munched on some crackers and pastries that were in the pantry for lunch when they came back inside from their morning ride, but that had been a simple snack and now Ciel was starving for a proper dinner. One that he knew wouldn't come since there was nothing in the refrigerator. It was a slightly depressing thought but it didn't mean that they were truly out of food. They could still run to the store and get something small to eat to tie them over for the night.

Ciel looked up from his textbook as Sebastian entered the kitchen and moved towards the cabinets, intent on making something. "What's for dinner?" He asked as he pushed the book away and stood up. He was halfway through with his project and Sebastian had promised to help him finish once dinner was over. When he went back to the room to change out of his sweaty clothes, he had seen Alois's finished project sitting on his bed and it only gave Ciel the motivation to finish his own tonight as well.

"I was thinking of making some curry and rice, since we have fresh vegetables now," Sebastian said happily.

Ciel smiled. "You really enjoy cooking, don't you?"

Sebastian nodded as he pulled out a large pan and set it on the stove. "I do. I especially enjoyed it when I was younger and I was cooking almost all day, making all the meals and snacks." He turned around and grabbed a cutting board. "I really enjoy making sweets."

The smile on Ciel's face grew and his eyes danced with amusement. "Well I like eating sweets," he stated and moved to sit on a barstool so he could watch Sebastian move around the kitchen. "I'll willingly eat whatever sweets you make."

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. But first, I need to make dinner before any sweets can be made." He padded over to the refrigerator and opened the door, his lips turning down as he took in the empty shelves. "I thought you said Claude was going shopping."

Ciel stiffened slightly. "That's what I heard him say. Maybe I heard wrong?" He said, trying to pull an innocent card. He hadn't thought this plan through all the way, as it was a spur of the moment one and now Ciel could only hope that it didn't backfire on him. "It was his turn to go this time though," he pointed out in an effort to save himself.

The refrigerator door was shut and Sebastian drummed his fingers along the surface of the counter. "This is true. We alternate trips and I told him the other night that he needed to go. Still," he paused and his frown deepened. "It doesn't matter. The point is that we're out of food and don't have anything to eat tonight."

"I'm sorry," Ciel said softly. "I didn't mean to cause a mix up."

Sebastian shook his head. "I shouldn't have assumed. Claude was probably joking with Alois when you overheard them, so it's not your fault." He put the pot back under the counter and walked around the bar so he could grab his keys. "It's getting late. I say we go out to eat and then go to the store to buy food. Those two can fend for themselves tonight."

Ciel grinned and jumped off the barstool. "I like this plan," he said and trotted after Sebastian. "Where exactly are the stores around here?"

"The grocery store is about twenty minutes from us, closer to the city," Sebastian answered as he slipped his boots on and waited for Ciel to do the same. Once they were on, he held open the door and trailed after Ciel, letting Ciel walk in front of him. "The restaurants are in the same area. We're far enough away from the city that no one bothers us, but it's still a drive to get what we need at times."

"Unless it's from the main store," Ciel piped up as he climbed into the cab of Sebastian's truck. "The Undertaker has a good pastry shop and you can find some other things there." In the small periods they had off, Ciel had found his way out to the main store, sampling various sweets and goods from the store.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yet he runs his veterinarian practice from that shop as well," he stated as the truck purred to life under his feet and Sebastian pointed the vehicle down the driveway. It moved slowly through the road that led through the pastures and Sebastian drummed his fingers along the steering wheel as they pulled out onto the main road. "What are you in the mood to eat tonight?" He asked.

Ciel hesitated for a moment before finally speaking. "Something fried. I haven't had that since I've been here. You eat too healthy and never go out."

"Such are the taste buds of a college student," Sebastian said with a small sigh. "You won't taste very good in the future if you keep a palate like that. But I suppose that every once and a while won't hurt."

Blue eyes darted to look at Sebastian. "What do you mean, taste good?" He asked cautiously. "You're not a vampire are you? Or worse, a Twilight fan who thinks they're a vampire?"

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "No and no. I'm neither. But when I talked about your taste, I wasn't talking about the taste of your blood, but rather something else." He glanced at Ciel, hunger filling his eyes. He blinked and the look vanished, replaced with laughter. "There are some things that your future partner will get to taste when you find the right person."

"You mean my…" Ciel trailed off and felt his face heat up. He had heard that what he ate could affect the taste of his cum but never bothered to put much thought into it. But now that Sebastian had mentioned it, Ciel couldn't help but wonder how Sebastian's would taste.

Sebastian didn't say anything more, just continued to chuckle softly as he turned on the radio while Ciel pointedly stared out the window. Despite the topic, it wasn't awkward and Ciel found that Sebastian's comment had given him a little more hope. If Sebastian was willing to joke about that with Ciel when he was still in a relationship with Claude, then Ciel felt as though Sebastian was still interested in him. Why else would Sebastian joke about such a thing?

The thoughts were pushed aside as the traffic on the road grew heavier and Ciel could see the starts of the more urban parts of town. It seemed funny to see all the cars and people after staying almost isolated in the country for so long. In a way, it was welcomed, but at the same time, Ciel found that he had been enjoying the peace and quiet that came from the ranch.

"There's a small restaurant just down the road from here that has some good chicken fried steak," Sebastian said as he came to a stop at a stoplight. "Will that be fried enough for your taste buds?" He teased

Ciel nodded. "That makes them very happy," he said, voice happy and amused. The truck started forward again and within minutes, they were pulling into a parking lot. The scent of food filled the air and Ciel climbed out as soon as the truck came to a stop. "Are you going to eat too?" He asked.

Sebastian grunted. "Maybe not a fried steak, but I will have something." He locked the truck and they headed into the restaurant. "I don't like greasy things but that doesn't mean that I'm about to eat a salad."

Ciel snickered at the thought of Sebastian eating a salad and found that he couldn't imagine it. He let Sebastian talk to the hostess and trotted after him as they moved through the center of the restaurant. The smells surrounded him, making Ciel's stomach growl at the scent and Ciel grabbed the menu as soon as they sat down.

He quickly confirmed that they had chicken fried steak and placed his order before the waitress could leave their table. The action made Sebastian's eyebrow rise slightly and Ciel blushed, the tips of his ears growing red as well. "I'm hungry," he defended. "Aren't you hungry too?"

"Starving," Sebastian answered with a smirk, his eyes focused solely on Ciel as they seemed to devour him with their gaze before he focused on the menu. "How are you enjoying the ranch so far?" He asked finally, setting his menu back down on the table.

"I love it," Ciel said happily, perking up at the new subject. "I love being able to work around the horses again and even the herd can be interesting at times," he said excitedly. It was the first time Ciel had been able to talk to Sebastian so freely outside of work and if Sebastian hadn't been dating Claude, Ciel would've felt as though this was a date.

Sebastian hummed, seemingly pleased with Ciel's words. "I'm glad that you're enjoying it," he said with a small smile and looked up as the waitress stopped in front of their table. He placed his order and tucked the menu back into the correct place before focusing on Ciel again. "Your riding skills have improved since you arrived here. I'm pleased that you remembered your basics so quickly. If you like, I can teach you some western events once you've had a little more time in the saddle. I feel as though you would like barrel racing."

Ciel leaned forward, his eyes lighting up. "Can we start tomorrow? I'm ready for that." Truth be told, any chance to spend time with Sebastian was greatly welcomed and Ciel was going to take any chance he could get. "Maybe you could show me how to rope too?" He asked, his mind already supplying how that lesson would play out.

Sebastian would press up against his back, hands trailing over his arms and hands as he helped to set up the lasso in Ciel's hands. His mouth would hover next to Ciel's ears, whispering the directions softly as Sebastian guided him through each step until Ciel was ready to try by himself. And once Ciel roped his first calf, then Sebastian would pull him closer and congratulate him with a hug and a deep, soul searing kiss.

A small sigh left Ciel's mouth as his mind played the image for him and he squirmed slightly as his body grew warm. That dream couldn't happen just yet, but hopefully soon. Ciel yearned for Sebastian's touch, to feel those calloused hands trailing down his body and showing Ciel pleasure that he had only felt through his own fingers. Outside of Alois, no one had touched Ciel before in such a way and now with Sebastian so close Ciel wouldn't accept any other touch. It had to be Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian's fingers, Sebastian's mouth, Sebastian's body, and so much more. Ciel wanted everything Sebastian could offer and in return, Ciel would take everything that was Sebastian. Ciel would own and possess the cowboy, making him fall under his spell until Sebastian didn't know anyone other than him. Wouldn't want anyone other than Ciel.

The thought made Ciel smirk. Having the strong and independent cowboy bending to his whims and bowing before him was arousing and Ciel couldn't wait until he had Sebastian under his thumb. He'd have Sebastian cook for him whenever he visited and then they'd spend the day together before allowing themselves to indulge in more sensual acts.

"We'll get to that eventually," Sebastian said, pulling Ciel from his thoughts and leaned back in his chair as the waitress approached their table with two plates.

The smell made Ciel's mouth water and he waited patiently for the plate to be set down in front of him before grabbing his silverware. He glanced at Sebastian's dinner, pleased to see that Sebastian was also eating and without further thought, tucked into his own meal. A moan left his mouth as the flavor rushed over his tongue and he cut out another piece before holding it up to Sebastian. "You want a small taste?"

Sebastian paused for a moment, his knife coming to a stop while he was cutting his own steak as he glanced up at Ciel. "I fear that if you give me a small taste, I won't stop," he said with a small smirk. "So for now, I'll have to settle with my own meal."

Ciel pouted and lowered his fork. "You're no fun," he said and shoved the piece into his mouth.

Sebastian's hand shot forward and curled around Ciel's wrist before bringing it closer back to his face. With a small smirk, he pressed a light kiss to the tips of Ciel's fingers and gave them a squeeze. "Will that placate you?" He murmured. "I know it's what you want. Otherwise you wouldn't have fought so hard to get this internship."

Red bloomed across Ciel's cheeks as Sebastian set his hand back on the table and he stared at his plate, embarrassed that Sebastian had known his true intent the whole time. "I know that you're dating Claude and that I don't have a chance, but as I said before; I'd like to be friends." He glanced at his hand and curled it into a fist. "But you've only been teasing me this whole time, haven't you? The kiss just now and all the touches. They were nothing but little jabs at me and getting my hope up for nothing."

He felt his throat tightening up as he tried to choke back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Surprisingly, it hurt to think that Sebastian had been playing with him this whole time and Ciel shook his head to push them away so he wouldn't cry in front of Sebastian.

"I meant every word I said the other day," Sebastian said and reached for Ciel's hand. "I don't tell lies. When I said that I thought you were cute and that things could've been different if I wasn't with Claude, I meant it. You'll have to forgive me for treating you in such a way; I don't usually get to act this way with other people. But if you wish for me to stop, tell me and I will."

Ciel's eyes lowered and he felt his emotions swirling around. "You don't even know that you're flirting with me because Claude has such a tight grip on you," he muttered, not meeting Sebastian's eyes. The words were coming out like vomit and he couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried. "He doesn't let you see anyone and he's so possessive of you that it can't be healthy."

Sebastian's grip tightened on Ciel's hand before it moved away. "We're good friends, it's expected that he'd be worried about losing me," Sebastian said. "We've known each other for a while and it's our job to worry about each other."

"But not to the point that Claude accuses you of cheating on him behind his back, just because you hid a cat from him," Ciel blurted out. "Don't you think that's a little too much? I'm sure he wasn't this way when you two were just friends."

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly. "He wasn't," Sebastian said simply. "But I've learned to ignore it when he acts like this. It'll pass soon."

Ciel shook his head. "But you shouldn't have to ignore it because it shouldn't happen in the first place. If he didn't act like this when y'all were friends but he is now that y'all are dating, maybe y'all should go back to just being friends." His eyes widened and Ciel snapped his mouth shut quickly. The thoughts had spilled forth without his meaning to and now Ciel could only sit and cringe as he waited for Sebastian to chew him out.

He watched Sebastian carefully, wondering what was going on in the man's head. Regardless of whatever was running through his mind, the silence was unnerving and Ciel squirmed slightly, wishing that Sebastian would say something. Anything was better than the silence that had settled over their table.

"You're interesting," Sebastian finally said after moments of silence. "It's like you're trying to fix my relationship with Claude by pointing out what you think is wrong with it even though you would rather be in Claude's shoes. Most people would use that to their advantage but it seems as though you're doing the opposite." A smirk crossed Sebastian's face and he turned back to his meal. "How interesting. I like that about you, Ciel. Never a dull moment."

Ciel offered a small smile and cut another piece of his steak before popping it in his mouth. If that was what Sebastian wished to believe, then Ciel wasn't about to correct him. Let Sebastian believe that he was offering help; it would only make Ciel's victory all the sweeter. Sebastian would never know that Ciel was doing the opposite and would continue to drive them apart until Sebastian was in Ciel's grasp.

They continued eating, with only small talk breaking up the comfortable silence between them. It seemed as though Sebastian was willing to let Ciel's slip of the tongue slide and brush it to the side, as though it was more trouble arguing instead of letting it drop and Ciel was just fine with that. Their dinner had started well and Ciel wanted it to end that way. Hopefully, there would be another chance of them going out to eat again if Ciel behaved the rest of dinner.

It was a promising thought and one that had Ciel acting on his best behavior. He enjoyed eating dinner with Sebastian and wanted another chance, preferably when Sebastian was either single or dating him. At least then, they could flirt openly or maybe even sneak in some teasing touches under the table when no one was looking.

"Do you want dessert?" Sebastian asked as he pushed his plate to the side. "Or would you rather me make something after the trip to the grocery store?"

Ciel hummed. "It's late, otherwise I would ask for your desserts. But I don't want you up late making something just because my sweet tooth is hungry," he said and grabbed the dessert menu. "So for now, I'll get something here and take a rain check for you."

Sebastian chuckled. "At least you know what you want," he commented and waved their server down.

"I always know what I want," Ciel murmured. He gave his order to the waitress and leaned back as the table was cleared, a small smirk on his face as he muttered under his breath. "And I always get it."

It didn't take long before a small plate with a slice of cake was brought out, along with the bill Sebastian requested. The plate was set before Ciel and the bill before Sebastian, who grabbed it before Ciel could see the total price. He knew it wasn't much and he had no problems paying for his part of the meal, but Sebastian quickly waved his comments aside.

"Consider it my treat for working so hard this past week or so," Sebastian said and stood up. "Seeing as you don't get paid to begin with."

Ciel chuckled and watched as Sebastian walked towards the front counter to pay for the bill. It was nice and for a moment, Ciel could pretend that this was a date and Sebastian was being the generous boyfriend, paying for their meal. If only they were going to the movies after this instead of the grocery store, then Ciel could indulge in his fantasy for a little while longer.

He took another bite of his cake and wondered what Sebastian would make him for dessert. Sebastian was a good cook and so far, there hadn't been a meal or dessert that Ciel hadn't liked. It would be better if Ciel could ask Sebastian to make something and then see how the dish would turn out, especially as it would've been made especially for him.

Another bite was taken and Ciel looked towards the register, wondering what was taking Sebastian so long. He frowned when he realized that Sebastian was gone and Ciel quickly looked around, searching for Sebastian. It seemed ridiculous that Sebastian would just leave him at the restaurant; or so Ciel hoped. A quick check outside the window showed that Sebastian's truck was still in the parking lot, proving that the man was still in the restaurant.

But it still didn't answer the question as to where Sebastian had run off to and Ciel sulked as he shoved the last piece of cake into his mouth. He pushed the plate aside and squished a breadcrumb with his finger before flicking it off the table. A tsk-ing noise made Ciel jump and he turned around quickly to see Sebastian walking back to the table.

"That's not very nice. Now the staff will have to work extra hard to clean up that added breadcrumb," Sebastian teased as he slid back into his chair, his hair disheveled as though he had been out in strong wind.

"Where'd you go?" Ciel asked, ignoring Sebastian's comment.

An eyebrow rose slightly. "I needed to check something back at the ranch," Sebastian answered and ran his hand through his hair, smoothing the ruffled locks back into place. "Is that a problem or are you becoming as possessive as Claude?"

Ciel flinched slightly at the not so subtle jab and he shook his head. "No, I just thought you left without me," he said honestly, as the thought had crossed his mind earlier. "As punishment for getting the grocery store thing messed up."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head as he stood up. "I'm not that mean," he stated and moved away from the table, waving Ciel to follow.

Ciel trotted after Sebastian and fell into step with him. "Thank you for dinner," he said softly. "I really appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem," Sebastian answered and unlocked the truck once they were next to the vehicle. "Now let's go get some food and Soot needs a bed since she's going to stay inside. I'm not letting her sleep outside again."

A small snort left Ciel's mouth but he didn't say anything as he climbed into the cab of the truck. It was endearing how much Sebastian fawned over a kitten he had just found, but it was just another part of Sebastian that he found himself liking. Another part that he found himself wanting.


	12. In the afternoon: IV

As a rule: History is a pack of lies about events that never happened, told by people who weren't there ~ George Santayana

* * *

It was dark outside, the moon hidden by thick clouds that promised rain later in the early morning hours. But while the clouds offered rain, they took away the light that the moon offered, making it hard to see while the shadows grew darker along the walls.

It would've been creepy had Ciel not been half asleep as he walked through the hallways, his eyes heavy and filled with sleep. They barely noticed the dancing trees outside as the wind tossed their branches back and forth, making their dark shadows sway with them. The only goal in Ciel's mind was getting something to drink before crawling back into his soft bed so he could go back to sleep.

The days had been long and hard, the summer heat draining his body far faster than Ciel wanted to admit. He had almost passed out that afternoon due to dehydration but had caught himself last minute. Since then, he had been drinking water whenever he had the chance so the same thing wouldn't happen again. He didn't need Sebastian to think that he couldn't handle the internship.

A yawn escaped Ciel's mouth as he padded into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. He held the glass under the facet and watched it fill up slowly before he turned the water off. With tired movements, Ciel brought the glass to his lips and sipped at the water, the liquid easing his dry throat.

When he finished drinking, he placed the glass in the sink and trudged back again, feeling a little more awake due to the cold water in his stomach. He rounded a corner, his steps slowing at the hushed tones that came from the study. He had almost missed them if it hadn't been for the soft thump of something hitting the desk.

Eyes wide and awake now, Ciel crept closer to the office and pressed his body up against the wall, trying to hear what was going on. It had been a day since the grocery store mix up and Ciel wondered if the noises he was hearing now were from Sebastian and Claude making up. Or killing each other. Neither choice settled well with Ciel as he inched closer and finally stopped a little bit from the doorframe.

Ciel could just make out Claude's voice, low and hurried as he talked but no one answered back, meaning the man either had gone insane or was talking to someone on the phone. A quick look at the grandfather clock near the foyer showed that it was a little past midnight and it begged the question of who was Claude talking to.

It obviously wasn't Sebastian, as the man wasn't away on business and it seemed rather foolish to have phone sex while both people were in the same house. Ciel shifted as Claude started talking again, his voice rising slightly at the person he was talking to.

"I know you're worried about him, but did you have to call now? It's after midnight you foolish woman," he hissed. "You're lucky Sebastian didn't feel the phone vibrate because I'm not in the mood to explain why you're calling me this late at night. That would go over real well."

There was a pause as the female started talking again and Claude quieted to listen, giving Ciel's brain the chance to let everything sink into his mind. Claude was having a late night conversation with a female. A female that Sebastian didn't know about and one that Claude didn't want Sebastian to know about.

A smirk spread across his lips. How interesting. A clap of thunder made Ciel jump and drowned out the first part of Claude's answer, making Ciel rub at his ear as he tried to focus on the conversation again.

"…because he doesn't know about you. Well, he does, but I like him to believe that we don't talk anymore and I've cut all ties with you." There was a moment's pause before Claude spoke again. "Because I don't want him to know that we're still talking. He doesn't like you for some reason and if he were to find out that I was going behind his back…" The words trailed off once more as the female on the other line started to talk again.

Mind reeling, Ciel clutched at the wall; his fingers trying to dig into the plaster to anchor himself. It didn't seem possible that Claude was going behind Sebastian's back and cheating on him, considering how possessive Claude was over Sebastian. But the words had come straight from Claude's mouth himself and Ciel found his breath coming harder.

He felt bad for Sebastian and a trickle of anger worked its way through his body. Claude didn't deserve Sebastian if he was cheating on him. It only proved that Ciel was better for Sebastian compared to Claude and now he had proof that even Claude wouldn't be able to deny.

Even if Claude wasn't cheating on Sebastian with this female, he still wasn't telling Sebastian about her. Going behind Sebastian's back, when just yesterday Claude had accused Sebastian of the same thing. It didn't seem fair that Claude could get away with that only to turn around and chastise Sebastian for keeping a kitten from him.

With a small grunt, Ciel pushed away from the wall and slipped past the office. The storm was starting to roll in even though the rain had yet to hit, but it was still making it hard to listen to the conversation. There was a chance that Claude said something that would clear his name but that would be for Sebastian and Claude to talk about. Ciel was just the messenger on what he heard. Sebastian could draw the answers out later.

Ciel smirked slightly as he climbed the steps that led to the bunkhouse and crawled back into bed. He would keep this information to himself for now and spring it on Sebastian when the time was right. For now, there was nothing wrong with letting Sebastian and Claude have a few days to mend the cracks in their relationship, considering Sebastian was still sore over Claude's comment to him the other morning.

But when things seemed to have calmed down, then Ciel would release this new piece of information on Sebastian and sit back to watch everything play out. It would be interesting and Ciel couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

A warm weight settled itself on Ciel's chest, making him frown slightly in his sleep. His frown grew more as the weight started to move, traveling up his torso until it rested under his chin, making it hard to breathe. At the feeling of a rough tongue against the underside of his chin, Ciel's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly in his bed, sending the weight tumbling down on to rest on his lap.

He glanced down at the black bundle sitting in his lap and frowned slightly at the kitten, feeling his eyes starting to water already. "How'd you get in here?" He asked the kitten, looking up at the cracked door. Soot mewed at him and pawed at his arm, asking for some attention and Ciel hesitantly reached out to rub the kitten's ears. "Sebastian must be going crazy looking for you," Ciel commented, his hand moving down to stroke her body.

She cried again and licked at his finger, the feeling rough against the pad of his thumb. As her cries increased in volume and frequency, Ciel felt a frown crossing his face, and he wondered if the kitten wanted breakfast, seeing as it was still early morning. If she hadn't had breakfast yet, then she was probably starving as she was so young.

"Let's go find Sebastian," he murmured and scooped up Soot, ignoring his running nose. It would be a small price to pay to see Sebastian happy when he passed the kitten off to Sebastian.

He padded out of the room and moved down the hallway, smiling softly at the purring animal in his arms. He rounded a corner and grunted as he ran into a solid body. Ciel glanced up and frowned slightly at Alois, wondering why Alois was moving so quickly though the house.

"What's your hurry?" Ciel snapped.

"You should know exactly why I'm in a rush," Alois answered and gestured to the binder in his hand. "All the documents in my book are ruined and out of order. I have to mail it out today and the mailman comes in an hour, I can't fix all this by then."

Ciel cocked his head. "It's not my fault you messed up your project, and why do you feel as though I did it?" Ciel asked. "I was busy with my own project yesterday and wouldn't have had time to sabotage you."

Alois growled. "I finished it the night you went to dinner with Sebastian." He held the binder up and flipped it open; showing the torn documents at the front that looked more like a wild animal had somehow torn into the papers than a human. "I checked it today and this is what I find."

A scoff left Ciel's mouth. "I told you last time that I didn't do anything to your project and I didn't do anything this time either. I was with Sebastian all day yesterday. You can ask him yourself if you don't believe me." Ciel shifted his grip on the kitten, feeling her squirm as the tension between them started to rise.

"He would probably cover for you," Alois said. "He doesn't like me and I don't like him. But you're his golden boy so he would side with you no matter what."

Ciel hissed as sharp nails dug into his chest as Soot started to panic at Alois's frantic tone. He opened his mouth to tell Alois to be quiet only to blurt out Sebastian's name as Sebastian rounded the corner, crimson eyes widening slightly at the sight of the terrified kitten. "I woke up with Soot in my bed this morning," he quickly explained and held out the kitten.

Sebastian plucked the kitten from his arms and cuddled her to his chest, soothing her puffed out fur. "What's going on here?" He asked curiously, looking at Alois and then Ciel.

Alois held out his binder. "I finished my project two days ago and it was fine; clean and in perfect shape. But today, on the day I need to mail it out, I find this," he snapped, shoving the ruined project in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian clicked his tongue and looked at the pages. "I still fail to see what the problem is," he stated, rubbing Soot's paws.

"It wasn't like this before," Alois spat. "And I know Ciel destroyed my last project, so what's stopping him messing up this one?"

Sebastian held out his hand and pulled the binder from Alois's hand, a low hum leaving his mouth. " _If_  Ciel did destroy your project the first time, it would seem foolish of him to do something like this two times in a row. I'm sure Ciel has more sense than that," Sebastian commented before pointing at the binder. "These look more like claws marks than rips. Soot probably found your project and tried to build a nest out of your papers."

Alois sputtered. "Then how did the cat get inside our room to destroy my papers?" He asked, looking from Ciel to Sebastian. "She couldn't have wandered in and found my project just like that. And it's too much damage for a little cat."

Ciel shook his head. "It's possible. Our door to the room stays open all the time, so she could've come in there and found your binder on the bed. If one of the ranch hands found her, they would've brought her back and closed the binder back up, not knowing the importance of it."

"It's also possible that someone came in and set her on there, letting her claw and tear it up before taking her back once the deed was done," Alois snarled.

Sebastian grunted. "So you're blaming one of us," he stated before running a hand through his hair. "There's one problem in your theory though."

Alois crossed his arms and stared at Sebastian. "And what's that, oh wise one?"

"Ciel was with me all day yesterday. I helped him finish his project Wednesday morning since we came back late on Tuesday night after buying groceries. Once we finished, we went out for a lesson before doing some rounds to check on the cattle," Sebastian answered. "After that was dinner and then y'all went to bed. And Ciel was dehydrated yesterday afternoon, so I'm sure destroying your project was the last thing on his mind after dinner."

Alois growled. "You would side with Ciel," he spat. "I don't know why I even bothered." He tossed the binder to the side and stalked out of the bunkhouse, muttering under his breath as curse words fell from his mouth.

Ciel watched him leave before turning to Sebastian, confusion written on his face. "You knew I was dehydrated yesterday?" He asked. "I thought I hid it well enough."

Sebastian chuckled and gestured with his head for Ciel to follow him so they could get some breakfast. "You could've gotten away with it, but you couldn't hide the fact that you weren't drinking any water that afternoon and you barely drank anything when we were working on your project," Sebastian answered. "This time it wasn't your body that gave you away but your actions."

A low grunt left Ciel's mouth as they entered the main house and he sulked slightly, upset that Sebastian had known the whole time. But he took comfort in the fact that Sebastian had let him continue with their work, knowing that it was what he wanted. It counted for something and made Ciel smile slightly as he settled at the table to watch Sebastian cook breakfast.

* * *

Alois cursed as he leaned against the thick cedar post out on the porch. He couldn't stand to go back inside and see Sebastian or Ciel, knowing that he wouldn't get any sympathy from them. He didn't know whose fault it was for his ruined project but even if it had been Ciel, Ciel would never admit to it. And it seemed as though Sebastian would be there to back him up no matter what.

It was unfair and Alois huffed as he tilted his head back against the wooden post, watching the thick clouds float by overhead. There was a reason he had wanted to stay at the apartment during the summer and away from Ciel. At least there, Ciel couldn't make his life worse and Alois could get a few months of peace before the school term started again.

"You won't get any breakfast sitting out here," a voice said behind him, coming up to the porch.

Alois jumped slightly and turned to glare at Claude, annoyed that someone was disturbing his sulking time. "I don't want breakfast if it means I have to eat what that bastard cooked."

Claude hummed slightly. "I suppose you mean Sebastian," he said carefully, watching Alois's face. "What happened this time? I thought he had backed off on the teasing since your riding has improved."

Alois shook his head. "It's a mix of him and Ciel. I woke up this morning to find my project ruined. This is the second time it has happened. Ciel did it the first time and I know he did it again, but Sebastian is covering for him." His arms crossed over his chest and Alois huffed slightly. "It needs to be in the mail today and the mailman comes in half an hour so there's not enough time to fix everything."

A small frown formed on Claude's lips as he looked over Alois. He could feel the anger coming off Alois in waves and it was obvious he was upset, but Alois was too proud to ask for help or to break down in frustrated tears. "Why do you think Ciel did this?" Claude asked cautiously. He didn't want it to sound like he was siding with Ciel as well, but he was curious to know the reason behind such an act.

"I don't know, pick one," Alois snapped, his voice pitching slightly in his frustration. "He fucking owns me like I'm his slave because of something in our past. I'm only here because he forced me to come and now he's making my life miserable anyway he can. He embarrasses me daily, orders me around, tears apart my confidence, and treats me like his personal servant. And to add the cherry on top of everything, I've had the biggest crush on him since we were little."

Panting, Alois slummed against the post again, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes that threatened to spill over. It was all too much and Alois could feel his body trembling with anger. It wasn't fair that Alois cared so much for Ciel and Ciel treated him so cruelly. It was frustrating and Alois didn't know whether to scream or break down crying.

He felt Claude's eyes watching him, his gaze curious but lacking the pity that anyone else showed by now. Instead, amber eyes filled with an understanding and a hint of anger over the situation. Hannah gave him the same look when he first told his sister about Ciel and she had vowed to make things better. And while Alois knew that Hannah couldn't do anything due to her current situation, it was still nice to know that she would side with him.

"It seems as though you need to get away from him," Claude murmured and shifted closer to the railing Alois was sitting on. He rested his arms on the rail and leaned against it, looking out at the pastures that stretched out before them.

Alois's eyebrow arched slightly. "Now there's a novel idea. But how do you expect me to do that?" He drawled sarcastically. "Take one of the horses and run away from him? Yeah, that'll work real well." He snorted slightly, annoyance creeping back into his body once more.

Claude shook his head. "Or you could always go somewhere with me for the weekend," he stated casually. "I have a truck and a way to get off the ranch for a bit. I see nothing wrong with leaving for the weekend. Sebastian and Ciel can handle things while we're gone."

"And how would you explain this to Sebastian? Aren't you two already fighting over the whole cat issue?"

Claude smirked and patted Alois's thigh. "I think he'll understand. I'll just tell him you need time away from the ranch before you go insane." Claude chuckled slightly. "He won't question it after that. The last thing he would want to do is deal with you, seeing how much you two bump heads. No offense."

Alois chuckled lowly. "None taken. He deserves all the trouble I give him and then some," he commented and swung his leg over the rail so he could look at Claude better. "Are you serious though?" He asked, his eyes searching Claude's face for any hint of a lie, expecting Claude to burst into laughter at any moment and declare that it was just a cruel joke that Alois fell for.

"I am," Claude answered, his thumb rubbing small circles on Alois's thigh. "No one should have to suffer what you're going through now and you deserve so much more than this life Ciel is putting you through. It's not fair that you should care so much for him, and get nothing but pain and sorrow back in return. So just for a while, I want to put a smile on your face."

Red blossomed across Alois's face at the words Claude spoke and he felt his heart start to beat a little faster as his ears grew warm. Never before had he heard such honest and caring words from someone other than Hannah. Months had passed since he last heard such things from his sister. The last time was at Christmas during his winter break, when he told her about Ciel. Hearing Claude say something so familiar made Alois miss his sister all the more.

But he welcomed the words from this new person and Alois felt a smile cross his lips, knowing that someone else out there besides Hannah cared about him. It made Alois feel warm and tingly inside, something he had never felt before and Alois couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "You're funny, Claude," he said, voice light for the first time in months.

Claude chuckled and leaned forward slightly. "Does that mean you'll come with me then?"

Alois nodded and reached forward to adjust Claude's glasses for him. "You're interesting," he said. "But how can I turn down such an offer?"

"We'll leave tomorrow morning then," Claude stated and tugged at Alois's hand. "But for now, I think we should work on your project again. If we hurry, we can finish it before they send out the mail at the local post office."

Alois beamed and jumped off the railing, pausing to wrap his arms around Claude's chest. "Thank you," he murmured, voice soft and quiet, almost shy sounding. He hesitated for a moment before leaning up on his tiptoes to press a light kiss to Claude's cheek, feeling his own cheeks heat up. His lips lingered slightly before he darted away, reminding himself that he was only doing this to lead Claude on and soak in the praises that the man had to offer. He wasn't falling for Claude because he still wanted Ciel; that hadn't changed.

But it still didn't explain why his heart was racing so fast and why such a simple touch had made his head swim so much.

* * *

Ciel stared at Alois, wide-eyed as Alois shoved clothes into his bag without care. "He's doing what?" Ciel asked, his mind still refusing to believe what Alois said earlier. It seemed unreal that Claude had offered an escape to Alois, but the proof was right here before him as Alois tossed in the last of his clothes, looking pleased with his work.

"He's taking me away for the weekend," Alois chirped and paused to zip up his bag, before wheeling it to the door. "We're leaving tomorrow morning after chores are done. Claude said that he would smooth everything out with Sebastian tonight so don't you dare try anything again. You're getting more time to spend with Sebastian while I get Claude under my thumb, so you should be happy."

Ciel scoffed. "I told you I didn't do anything," he snapped and flopped down on his bed to glare at Alois.

Alois smirked slightly. "Don't be jealous Ciel. I promise that I still love you no matter what. You're still the only one for me," he cooed, batting his eyelashes at Ciel.

"Go to hell," Ciel snapped. The words only made Alois giggle before he darted out of the room to get his toiletries. Growling lowly, Ciel flicked Alois off, even though he wasn't in the room, and turned over on his bed so he was facing the wall.

He didn't want to see Alois happy and cheerful like this; Alois was supposed to be miserable and sulking. But at the same time, Ciel would use this to his advantage. Alois was right in one aspect; it would give Ciel plenty of free time to spend with Sebastian and Ciel wasn't about to let such an opportunity go to waste.

* * *

It was quiet in the afternoon and Ciel kicked at the porch, making the swing that he sat on move back and forth once more. Two hours had passed since Alois and Claude had left, and an uneasy silence had settled over the ranch. Sebastian didn't say a word when Claude left, his face blank and his eyes guarded, making it impossible for Ciel to tell what was on Sebastian's mind.

He felt anxious and wanted to do something with Sebastian, just as Alois was doing something fun with Claude. It only seemed fair that they spend their weekend together in the same fashion, but for the time being, Ciel wasn't sure if it was a good idea to approach Sebastian just yet. Not until he knew how Sebastian was feeling.

With a sigh, Ciel stood up and moved back inside the house, his stomach grumbling. The house was quiet and Ciel wondered where Sebastian was. Usually around this time, Sebastian was in the kitchen cooking dinner, but the house lacked the smell of Sebastian cooking and Ciel sighed softly.

"Why so serious?" a voice asked as Ciel entered the kitchen, making him jump slightly and turn to look at the man.

Ciel's lips twitched and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of Sebastian lying on the island. Soot slept on his chest, rising up and down with each breath he took, her own sides moving in time with Sebastian's. "You would like the Joker in that movie," Ciel said with a small laugh and watched as Sebastian sat up, Soot coming to rest in his lap. "What are you doing?" He questioned, cocking his head.

Sebastian smirked. "Thinking of things we can do since Claude and Alois are out having fun," he answered and glanced at Ciel. "Is there anything you want to do or would you rather let me surprise you with my own ideas?" His eyes danced with amusement as his hand rested over Soot's body.

Ciel padded closer to the counter and reached out to stroke Soot, ignoring the fact that she was perched just over Sebastian's groin. "Do you already have ideas for each day?" he asked, his fingers brushing against Sebastian's.

"I have ideas, but they can be saved for another day if you want to do something else," Sebastian stated, watching Ciel closely. "We still have to do afternoon chores, but for now, we can afford to take the afternoon off to relax. It won't be hard to catch up on work."

Smirking slightly, Ciel stood up on his tiptoes and placed his hands on Sebastian's knees. "Then by all means, surprise me," he purred. There was nothing stopping Ciel from flirting now. Claude was gone and having fun with Alois this weekend, giving Ciel the free rein that he needed to get closer to Sebastian without interruption. It was Claude's fault for letting Alois seduce him.

"Oh, I will," Sebastian said with a smirk of his own. Wouldn't it be so easy to capture those tempting lips in a sinful kiss, to indulge into temptation and taste a forbidden fruit? "To pull the very soul from your body," he muttered.

Ciel's eyes shone with excitement, making him look like an imp, teasing and devilish wrapped all in one. "You can try," he answered, his voice light and airy, his breath fanning over Sebastian's face.

Sebastian jerked slightly, stopping mere centimeters from Ciel's lips. Ciel's eyes were already lowered, eager and willing to accept the kiss that Sebastian was ready to offer and his shoulders slumped slightly. "Forgive me, Ciel," he murmured, watching as blue eyes opened slowly, disappointment filling them. "I let myself go."

Ciel shook his head. "I shouldn't have been so close to start with," he answered softly and dropped back down to rest on his feet. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I can cook a full course dinner for you. Whatever you wish for, I can make it," Sebastian stated, his eyes dancing slightly. "And serve it to you as though you were a prince on a throne."

A fine eyebrow arched. "Did you take drama classes when you were in school?" He questioned. "You sound as though you were reciting lines to a play."

Sebastian chuckled and placed Soot on the counter before sliding to the ground. "I was called upon to play several roles when I was younger," he answered and circled around the counter, crimson eyes focused on Ciel. "A fighter, a circus performer, pastor, doctor, and many more."

"What was your favorite one?" Ciel asked curiously.

A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips as he took a step back and kneeled before Ciel, his right hand covering his chest. He dipped his head slightly, his eyes remaining locked with Ciel as he spoke. "A butler," he stated and reached for Ciel's hand. He grasped it lightly and pressed a soft kiss to Ciel's knuckles. "So tell me my Lord, what it is that you wish me to make for you?"

Chills raced up Ciel's spine as he looked at Sebastian before he tilted his head back slightly, casting his gaze down on the kneeling man before him. "I want some roast beef," he stated, voice strong and unwavering. "With a side of carrots and potatoes, along with something sweet for dessert."

Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my Lord," he answered and stood up gracefully, his lips curled with pleasure.

Ciel stepped to the side, plucking Soot off the counter before leaving the kitchen so Sebastian could work. He moved toward the study and took a seat in Sebastian's chair, stroking the kitten as he leaned back in the plush fabric, a small smirk on his face. He had rather enjoyed seeing Sebastian kneeling before him like that.

* * *

The next morning, Ciel waited patiently for Sebastian to tell him what they were doing and his feet pushed against the porch. He found the porch was his favorite place to sit now, as it overlooked the pastures where the horses played and grazed. It was peaceful to watch them and always made Ciel anxious to ride.

They had already finished the morning chores and Sebastian was finishing some last minute details to ensure that they wouldn't fall too far behind that the ranch would be at stake. All that he had to do now was to wait and Ciel found that it was becoming increasingly hard to do as the minutes ticked by. He wanted to know what Sebastian had planned and Ciel found his leg bouncing up and down as he glanced at his watch again.

A low chuckle made Ciel glance at the door where Sebastian watched him from behind the screen door. "Are you excited?" He inquired, pushing the door open.

Ciel nodded. "Yes. I want to know what you have up your sleeve," he stated and stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. He glanced at Sebastian's attire, wondering if it would give anything away as to what they were doing, but there was nothing to give him away. "So, where are we going?" He finally asked, his impatience breaking through.

Sebastian shook his head as he strode across the porch and moved down the steps. "You're just going to have to come with me to find out."

A snort left Ciel's mouth as he trotted after Sebastian, walking alongside him as they headed to the barn. He wondered if they were going for a ride across the ranch. Sebastian hadn't mentioned anything about camping out again, so Ciel could scratch that idea off. He cocked his head as Sebastian ignored the barns entrance, choosing instead to walk past it.

In a sense, it was like a game and Ciel's mind continued to supply more ideas as they continued walking. It seemed as though they weren't going to use the horses and the other vehicles were in front of the house, so whatever they were doing, they were going to be staying on the property. A small scowl formed on Ciel's lips and he found himself hoping they weren't taking a walk around the ranch. That wasn't exactly his idea of exciting and fun, even if it gave him the chance to spend time with Sebastian.

They continued past the barn and further ahead, Ciel could see a large shed set away from the rest of the buildings on the property. Ciel had seen it before in the past but had never bothered to ask what it was, thinking that it was simply a storage center, but now it seemed as though he was going to find out what hid behind the doors.

"We keep the tractors and other large equipment in here," Sebastian said finally, speaking for the first time since they left the porch. "If we leave them out in the rain, they'll rust. So during the off season, we keep them here and run them once a month to make sure everything works properly."

Ciel's nose crinkled slightly. "We're going for a tractor ride?" He asked, feeling some of his excitement fade.

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "Not quite, but we are going for a ride." He stated as they reached the shed and pulled the large door open. It groaned and creaked loudly as the wheels slid along the track until it was open wide enough for Sebastian's liking. "I was thinking we could ride on one of the four wheelers," he finished, gesturing to the black ATV that rested in between the tractors.

Blue eyes widened slightly and the disappointment that had filled Ciel earlier left quickly, excitement filling him in its place. He had never ridden an ATV before and the thought of doing so now had Ciel almost bouncing in place. A basket was already strapped to the back of the vehicle, probably filled with lunch and something for them to drink while they were out and Ciel's mouth watered, wanting to taste more of Sebastian's cooking, especially after last night.

"We only have one that works right now, as Bard and Finny damaged the other one and are currently fixing it," Sebastian said as they walked over to the vehicle. "But it's still fun to double up and ride. If you want, you can drive on the way back."

Ciel shivered at the words. Doubling up meant that they would ride together, Ciel's chest pressed to Sebastian's back the whole way. The vehicle roared to life, pulling Ciel from his thoughts as his daydream turned into reality. He climbed onto the four-wheeler and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle, feeling the hard muscles through the thin fabric of Sebastian's shirt. His fingers brushed lightly over the fabric as he inhaled Sebastian's scent, the smell of horses and cinnamon filling his nose.

The vehicle rumbled under them as Sebastian guided the four-wheeler out of the garage and onto the grass. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, a smile on his lips as he called out to Ciel. "How fast do you want to go?" He asked.

"Fast," Ciel answered, eyes dancing with excitement as adrenaline raced through his veins.

"With pleasure," Sebastian purred and leaned forward. "Hold on tight."

Ciel's grip tightened around Sebastian's body as the vehicle started to pick up speed, the wind blowing his hair back and making his eyes narrow. He buried his face into Sebastian's shirt as they continued to go faster, tilting his head slightly to watch the landscape fly past them. They moved out to the fields where the cattle grazed, putting the house far behind them.

The animals barely gazed at them as they passed by, nothing but a blur to them. The older cows were probably used to the vehicles that it didn't faze them anymore and Ciel chuckled as a young calf jumped as they flew by. They continued to pass the herd, Sebastian weaving in between groups of them until at one point, Ciel wondered if he could reach out to touch one when they moved too close at times.

He peeked around Sebastian's body, glancing at the land before them and realizing that they were approaching the river. Sebastian steered the four-wheeler to a shallow part of the river and Ciel shouted as the water splashed against his body. He felt Sebastian's body tremble with laughter as he continued to drive the ATV through the water, making it spray more water around them until Ciel's pants were soaked.

"Jerk!" Ciel called and hit Sebastian's back lightly, letting him know that he was just teasing. The cool water felt good on his heated body and Ciel shook his head, shaking away the water droplets that had landed on his head.

They left the river once Sebastian deemed Ciel wet enough and continued on, Ciel pressing his body tightly against Sebastian's body to stay warm as the wind brushed over his soaked clothes. They wouldn't stay wet for long though as the sun was out and the sky was clear. Already, Ciel could feel the sun's rays soaking through his clothes and warming his skin.

The woods flashed by and the ATV slowed down, allowing Ciel to lift his head from its place between Sebastian's shoulder blades. He glanced at the trees around them, not recognizing where they were. The spot wasn't the same as where they camped during the first weekend at the ranch and Ciel cocked his head slightly but didn't bother to worry about it.

"Is this where we're stopping?" He asked and his grip loosened slightly, his hands sliding down to rest in Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian nodded. "Almost, just a little bit further," he answered and pointed towards a cluster of trees before them. "There's a small stream that runs near those trees. We'll rest there so the stream can cool you off if you get too hot."

Ciel grunted as the ATV came to a stop. "Sounds nice," he answered and looked around, taking in the new area. The grass was still a bright green, the spring rain making the grass thick and lush; the perfect place for a picnic. His hands fell to his side as Sebastian shifted in a silent signal that he wanted to get off. Ciel jumped to the ground, grimacing slightly as his damp clothes clung to his skin.

"Spread your clothes out in the sun and they'll be dry by the time we leave," Sebastian commented as he pulled the basket and blanket off the back of the ATV. "It'll get hot soon and it's nice to feel the sun against your skin."

"You want me to eat when I'm wearing only my boxers?" Ciel questioned, his eyebrow rising slightly.

Sebastian shrugged. "I was going to take my shirt off when it became too hot and it's not as though there's anyone out here besides me if you're worried about someone seeing you in your boxers."

Ciel shook his head as he watched Sebastian spread out the blanket and then set the basket on the corner, holding it down. "I was just making sure," he stated and peeled off his damp shirt. He draped it over the four-wheeler before removing his pants, shivering slightly as the wind brushed over his skin. He placed the pants out in the sun and Ciel padded over to the blanket, sitting down next to Sebastian.

Sebastian stretched out on his stomach, lying in a patch of sun that filtered through the trees. It reminded Ciel of a cat sunbathing and for a moment, he wondered if he could get away with running his hand over Sebastian's body as he did with Soot. The thought was dismissed for the time as he sprawled out on the blanket as well, shoving at Sebastian so he could lie in the sun as well.

"Move," he said, pushing at Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm cold and you're in the only patch of sun right now."

Sebastian grunted and shifted to the side, allowing Ciel to shift closer to him as he moved into the sunlight. Crimson eyes closed as Sebastian rested his head on his arms and let out a soft sigh as sleep started to pull at his mind.

Ciel grumbled. "Don't fall asleep on me," he said, poking Sebastian's side. "You brought me out here for a reason, didn't you?"

Sebastian's eyes opened and focused on Ciel. "It's a little early for lunch and seeing as you don't want to nap, which I thought you would enjoy, I wouldn't mind talking. I like to know about the people who work with me," he stated. "You said in your interview that your father inherited the Funtom Company," he said quietly, his eyes sliding shut and prompting Ciel to start talking.

"Figures you would remember that conversation," Ciel stated and rolled onto his back, looking up at the sunlight through the branches of the tree. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you said that you didn't want to be a business major and you never wanted to take over the Funtom Company," Sebastian answered. "I'm just curious as to why when you can do so many things with a toy company."

Ciel cocked his head. "Like what? You make toys for little kids and hope that they like it. It's a competitive business that drives me up the wall every time I have to listen to my father talk about it."

Sebastian chuckled. "There are other toys out there besides the ones for kids. The adult toy business is always booming." His eyes opened and amusement swirled in them along with a hint of arousal. "Sex sells."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Ciel snapped, the words lacking any real bite as a blush spread across his face. "Do you want to know about my company or not?" He asked.

A hum left Sebastian's throat as he waved his hand at Ciel. "You may start," he stated. "I'm not stopping you."

Grumbling, Ciel wiggled further into the blanket, squishing the grass underneath him. "The company was already operational when my grandfather gained the rights to it. He was an orphan, simply left on the steps of the orphanage with just a birth certificate telling the owners his first and last name." Ciel turned on his side to face Sebastian, tracing small patterns on the blanket. "A man named Vincent adopted him about a year after he arrived at the orphanage and he raised my grandfather as though he was his own child."

"I'm assuming this person owned the company that your family owns now," Sebastian questioned.

Ciel nodded. "Vincent was originally from England and moved to America in 1900 with his father to start their own business. He was middle aged at the time he adopted my grandfather and was looking for an heir to pass his company onto. He gave my grandfather the best schooling at the time, as money was no objective despite the depression and the war in Europe." He paused and shifted his arm so he could rest his head on it before continuing again. "My grandfather was accepted into the University of Texas where he studied business and graduated with his degree."

"He worked with Vincent for three years after graduating before the man handed the company over to my grandfather, saying that it was his now and to take care of it," Ciel stated, brushing a piece of hair from his face. "He told my grandfather that he could make his name known with the company. There was nothing stopping him from making the company great and setting his family up for the future. My grandfather took that advice and officially changed the company name to the Funtom Company and the rest is history."

Sebastian hummed softly and brushed away a fly that had landed on Ciel's shoulder. "Did your grandfather marry or did he choose to adopt your father instead?" He asked curiously.

Ciel shook his head. "He married," Ciel answered. "Vincent was always looking out for him and introduced him to my grandmother when they were younger. She knew what was going on in the world and in politics, making her a good match for my grandfather. They went to the same high school and married when they were still in college. I guess my grandfather didn't want to let her go."

"I see," Sebastian murmured and closed his eyes. "I suppose it would make sense that he would marry and have his own child. That way he could have an heir of his own but one that was from his own blood."

A grunt left Ciel's mouth. "Exactly. They name my father in honor of Vincent and he was a year old when Vincent died. My grandfather made sure that he understood the opportunity that Vincent gave our family. There were no records of the surname 'Phantomhive' in any of the archives when he was born. My family started with nothing and Vincent gave us everything."

Sebastian's eyes opened slightly. "How did he die? Old age?"

Ciel nibbled his lower lip as his eyes closed, trying to remember the story that his father told him at least once a year growing up. "He moved to Florida after he passed the company over to my grandfather. A year later, a hurricane hit the area and Vincent couldn't evacuate in time," he said and pressed closer to Sebastian as the sun shifted further away from him. "To this day, my grandfather still mourns Vincent's death because the man gave him so much; a home, education, advice, and his life. I think Vincent was just a lucky bastard that he knew how to play the business game or things could've backfired on him."

Sebastian nodded. "The business game is a tough and dangerous one that not many people can succeed at. It takes skill and a level head to play the game properly in order to win." He chuckled as Ciel yawned again. "It's not a game for everyone and even the most seasoned players can get burned if they're not careful."

Ciel hummed. "It's a boring game though. I always feel like I've played it before. But no more about me, I'm sure I don't need to tell you what happened after my parents married and all that."

"I can guess that your grandfather groomed your father to take his place, much as Vincent had done with him. Just as your father is doing to you now," Sebastian answered.

"Ten points to you," Ciel muttered, his eyes drooping slightly. "No more talking."

A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips as Ciel tried to hide another yawn. "Alright, no more talking. I told you that I brought you out here to nap and I think it's time for you to take that advice. You're more tired than you think and doing something wild and crazy will only make you crash next week." He closed his eyes, encouraging Ciel to do the same. "Trust me and get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up and then we can have some fun."

Ciel grunted and reluctantly closed his eyes as well, feeling sleep pull at his body. Next to him, he could hear Sebastian's breathing level out and he waited patiently until he was certain Sebastian was asleep before shifting closer, pressing his body against Sebastian. Sebastian was warm against him, helping to add to the haze of sleep and within moments, Ciel was asleep.

* * *

A low grunt left Ciel's mouth as he tried to steer the four-wheeler properly without crashing into anything. Sebastian made it look so easy and Ciel quickly found out that it was harder than simply pointing the vehicle in the direction he wanted to go in. Sebastian had patiently explained the controls after he guided the ATV into a clearing and Ciel wasted little time in trying to drive the four-wheeler.

His attempts though resulted in a stalled vehicle that had Sebastian trying to hide his laughter before suggesting that Ciel use the throttle to make the four-wheeler move. The comment had earned Sebastian a harsh jab in the stomach before Ciel finally made the vehicle move forward. All Ciel needed to learn now was how to steer properly and then they would finally be making progress.

Sebastian's hands rested outside of his, offering guidance and protection in case he needed to take control of the vehicle. They gave Ciel reassurance and he focused on keeping the ATV in a straight path. Minutes passed before Sebastian shifted and pressed closer, and Ciel felt his heart race with excitement and adrenaline.

"I think we can go faster now," Sebastian murmured into his ear. "I'll stop you if anything is going to happen or something goes wrong."

Ciel nodded and gripped the handles tighter, feeling his heart race even more as he started to push the four-wheeler faster. The wind whipped at his face again but this time the adrenaline rushing through his body helped Ciel ignore its sting as he felt the energy beneath his hands. In a small sense, it was like riding a horse and made Ciel's heart soar as the four-wheeler continued to fly across the ground.

The raw power under his hands made Ciel tremble with excitement and adrenaline as they moved faster still. It was a heady feeling, one that only increased by Sebastian pressing up against his back, providing silent support as they flew across the fields at speeds that could easily kill them if something went wrong. But Ciel didn't feel any fear in Sebastian's arms, knowing that Sebastian would protect him any way he could.

There was safety and comfort in Sebastian's arms, providing a feeling of warmth and protection. And it was where Ciel wanted to stay, no matter what.


	13. In the afternoon: V

As a rule: No matter where or when, it's the same. Humanity, that is ~Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

Soft breaths fell from parted lips and a pale arm rested gently over a raising and falling body. Each breath fanned over black fur, making it wave slightly and every once in a while, a small ear would twitch and closed eyes would scrunch slightly before relaxing once more. Paws curled, claws coming out to scrape against pale skin before retracting as the kitten continued to sleep in her master's arms.

It was an endearing sight and one that Ciel couldn't tear his eyes from. The only thing that would've made the scene better was if Ciel was in Soot's place, tucked lovingly under Sebastian's arms. The two had been sleeping for almost an hour now and Ciel had been watching them since they had fallen asleep on the couch.

It had been a long Monday, made even longer because Claude and Alois hadn't returned from their weekend getaway. If Sebastian was mad about it, he hadn't said anything throughout the day and had simply given the ranch hands their chores for the day before telling Ciel what they were doing that day.

While Sebastian didn't say anything, it was obvious that he was annoyed about it and Ciel made sure to do everything Sebastian said without complaint. He had seen the way Sebastian looked down the driveway every now and then to see if a truck was coming up the drive, only to turn away when it remained bare.

It had been frustrating for Ciel, as he had to take the role of Claude for the day and work alongside Sebastian. While Ciel didn't mind that part, he found himself struggling at times to keep up with Sebastian as they went about the daily ranch chores. Calves that weren't going to be used for breeding or were going to be sold to the schools for 4-H and FFA students had to be castrated and Ciel had trouble with the task.

Usually, Sebastian would cut the calf from the herd and Claude and Bard would work together to 'throw' the animal to the ground and then castrate the animal once it was secured. But seeing as Ciel didn't know how or where to make the cuts, Sebastian gave him the job of lifting the animal and throwing the calf off balance so it would fall to the ground.

However, Ciel quickly realized that he didn't have the physical strength to toss even the smallest and youngest of calves, let alone lead the older ones to the chute with Finny. Not to mention, watching Sebastian effortless castrate the first calf had Ciel a little green around the gills. In the end, Sebastian had ended up doing most of the work, as the calves didn't want to follow Finny or Ciel into the chute.

By that time, they were far behind their schedule and Sebastian sent everyone away, claiming that he would be able to get the job done faster if he worked by himself. The ranch hands and Ciel had argued, stating that it would be too hard for Sebastian, but a stern glare from Sebastian sent them scurrying away.

They had settled in the barn, sweeping the aisles and sorting feed for the night so it would be ready by the time dinner fell and they wouldn't have to bother with it later on. Ciel untacked and turned out the horses that they had used earlier, as Sebastian forbid the ranch hands to handle the horses.

Sebastian came back an hour later, stating that he had finished and it was time to move onto the next chore of the day. With Claude gone, everyone had to pull a part of his weight and after lunch, Ciel was ready for a nap. He couldn't focus while Sebastian read off the lists of foods they needed to order the next day.

In the end, Sebastian let Ciel take a nap in the tack room on top of a pile of horse blankets while he wrote out the needed list. Ciel felt bad, knowing that Sebastian could've used the help and it would've made things go faster, but he had been so tired that he was actually slowing Sebastian down.

They somehow finished everything in time for dinner and Ciel firmly pushed Sebastian out of the kitchen, despite the man's protests. "You've been working all day," Ciel stated and shoved Sebastian onto the couch before placing Soot in his lap. "Rest for a bit and I'll make dinner tonight.

Sebastian's eyes danced with amusement. "My how times have changed," he said with a chuckle and ran a hand over Soot's body. "Make some dinner for yourself but don't burn the house down," he teased.

Ciel tossed a small pillow at Sebastian's head before stomping back to the kitchen to make some pasta. He grumbled under his breath about ungrateful cowboys as he pulled out the pot and glared at Sebastian as the pot filled with water. The older man ignored him, already stretched out on the couch with Soot resting on his chest.

They stayed that way throughout dinner and Ciel had been watching them ever since, pretending to be reading a book in case Sebastian happened to wake up. It was the first time Ciel had seen Sebastian sleep while at the ranch and with Claude gone, there was nothing stopping Ciel from looking and his eyes took in every feature on Sebastian's face.

Asleep, Sebastian looked at peace, as though he could finally relax and escape everything that was bothering him. It seemed almost strange to see such a relaxed look on Sebastian's face. But at the same time, Ciel found that he liked the way it looked as it meant that Sebastianwas getting much needed rest.

Sebastian was always up early and went to bed late, making Ciel wonder how much sleep the man got and how he could function properly throughout the day on such little sleep. It couldn't be easy and Ciel could only guess that Sebastian had fallen asleep as soon as he sprawled out on the couch.

A low curse left Ciel's mouth, grumbling at Claude for leaving Sebastian alone to handle the ranch. Even though the ranch hands were there to help, it seemed as though they made things worse at times and Ciel knew that he had only slowed Sebastian down as well. They weren't as in tune to Sebastian as Claude was and despite the fact that Ciel wanted Sebastian for himself, he still wanted Claude and Sebastian to remain friends and business partners.

If they didn't, then he would've ruined a perfect team and possibly the ranch along with it; something Ciel never wanted to see happen. Claude and Sebastian had something good here and Ciel didn't want to see it crumble to the ground. He just wanted to see their romantic relationship torn to pieces and set aside in favor of becoming friends again.

Soot's tail twitched against her body, brushing over pale skin and Sebastian shifted slightly in his sleep. The action made Ciel cock his head slightly and he set aside the book that he was supposed to be reading before slowly standing up. With quiet feet, he padded across the wooden floor and stopped next to the couch, crouching down to look at Sebastian closer.

Sebastian's eyes were still under his eyelids, a sign that the man wasn't dreaming and was either a deep sleep or hadn't hit the REM cycle yet. A quick glance at the clock showed that Sebastian had been asleep for a little over an hour and Ciel frowned, knowing the man should've hit that sleep cycle by now.

His hand crept forward slowly before coming to rest over Sebastian's mouth, trying to feel for the hot breath that should be passing through Sebastian's lips. His eyebrows furrowed as nothing brushed against his hand and Ciel's eyes darted to look at the man's chest, trying to see if it was moving up and down.

Panic started to take over his body when the pale chest was still and he started to stand up when something wet licked at his hand, making Ciel stumble back in surprise. He wiped his hand on his pants, glancing back to Sebastian's face where amused, crimson eyes stared at him and a smirk was present on Sebastian's lips.

"You're concern, while thoughtful, is unnecessary," Sebastian muttered, stretching out on the couch. "I'm still alive."

Ciel slapped Sebastian's chest, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "You had me worried, you bastard," he snapped. There was a moment's pause before he gave Sebastian another hit for good measures.

Sebastian chuckled. "Forgive me, I couldn't help myself. Your concern was endearing and I'm sure your expression was as well." He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, combing out the tangles. "It sounds like Claude and Alois are back."

"What makes you say that?" Ciel asked, cocking his head.

"I can hear Claude's truck coming up the drive. It makes a very distinct rumbling sound after a long drive," Sebastian answered, setting Soot on the couch before standing up. "I'm going to assume that he took Alois to the campgrounds near the lake. That's about an hour or so away from here."

Ciel trotted after Sebastian as he moved towards the front of the house. "There's a lake near here?" Ciel questioned. "Will I get to see it while I'm up here?" It only seemed fair. Alois was able to see it and have fun there, so why couldn't Ciel?

Sebastian hummed. "I was going to take you there yesterday, but you were insistent on riding around the ranch, then going into town after that to get some pastries and watching a movie," Sebastian teased. "But one day before you leave, I'll take you there. I don't see any harm in it and it's only fair that you get a chance to have fun out there as well."

A smile settled on Ciel's face as he waited by the door with Sebastian, peering around his body to watch the truck pull up the drive. Sebastian's body was stiff next to him and Ciel wondered what Sebastian would say to Claude when the man finally reached the house. It wasn't fair that they had to handle all the hard work today while Claude and Alois were able to relax and have fun.

The truck came to a stop and Alois jumped out, looking tanner than usual and far happier than when he had left. Whatever had happened between Claude and Alois had obviously made Alois happy enough to be prancing around as though he was a lovesick child, offering help to Claude as they unloaded the truck.

Ciel smirked slightly, noting the way Claude smiled at Alois as they talked while the truck was unloaded. It was a smile that Ciel only saw aimed at Sebastian but it seemed as though some things had changed over the weekend. He would have to question Alois when they were back in their room.

"If you two are done playing around," Sebastian drawled next to him, voice hard and cold. "Then perhaps you would be so kind as to join us inside. Some of us actually worked today and wish to sleep."

Ciel shivered at the tone and watched as Claude flinched at the words, guilt spreading across his face. He turned away from watching Claude and Alois, focusing his attention on Sebastian. "Did you even sleep earlier?" He asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "Sleep is a luxury," he answered. "Let's just say I was resting with my eyes closed."

"At least you can go to bed now," Ciel stated as Claude approached the door almost cautiously. It was obvious who was wearing the pants in the relationship right now. Claude looked as though he were a whipped pup, slinking up to his master after he knew he did something wrong.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Claude murmured, pausing next to Sebastian and looking genuinely sorry. "I lost my phone charger so my phone died Sunday afternoon and Alois begged to stay another day."

Sebastian regarded him calmly. "Did you have fun?" He asked coolly.

Hesitantly, Claude nodded, unsure where Sebastian was going with his questioning.

Sebastian stepped to the side. "Good," he said, turning on his heel. "The feed list is on the kitchen table; fill out the order form so it's ready for pick up tomorrow morning. You and Alois can do the chores in the morning while Ciel and I sleep in, seeing as we didn't get that luxury all weekend long like some people," he stated, walking away without giving Claude another glance.

Ciel chuckled lowly and moved out of the doorway so Claude could enter the house. "Thanks for giving me almost four whole days with Sebastian," he goaded. "I can see now where your interest really lies." He glanced at Alois standing on the patio, looking slightly lost, before turning and trotting further into the house, leaving Claude to fume over his words.

He moved through the hallways until he reached the bunkhouse where he made his way to his room so he could wait for Alois. He wanted to know what had happened during the days Alois had spent with Claude and he settled down patiently on the bed to wait for Alois. It didn't take long before Alois found his way back to their room, a smile still on his face and light blue eyes dancing happily.

"You had a good time," Ciel commented lightly.

Alois dropped his bag by the bed and spun around in a circle, his arms spread out wide. "I did," he exclaimed and finally stopped spinning. "Claude took me everywhere this weekend and he treated me so nicely too."

Ciel smirked and leaned back on his bed. "Really now," he said. "What did y'all do?"

Alois plopped down on the bed, a smile still on his lips. "We went to the bordering town about an hour from here and stayed at a camping site for the weekend. Claude is good friends with the people who own the grounds and they let us rent a cabin there for half the price since the grounds were pretty much empty." He bounced excitedly on his bed. "There was a mall there and we went shopping, had lunch, then Claude took me off roading."

"All in one day?" Ciel asked, surprised at how much they had done.

Alois bobbed his head. "That was just Saturday. We got there late on Friday, so we only went out to eat and watch a movie that night, but Saturday was really busy." He paused to pull off his shirt before flouncing up to Ciel. "Sunday we went to the lake so we could have fun and relax. I even got a tan because we spent so much time there." He held out his arm to show Ciel, proud of his tan skin.

Ciel laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "You were supposed to come back Sunday night," he stated. "What happened that y'all came back today? And so late at that."

Light blue eyes glanced at the ground as Alois's excitement seemed to fade a bit before he giggled loudly. "I didn't want to go back Sunday night 'cause I was having too much fun, so I convinced Claude to stay another day."

An eyebrow arched and Ciel leaned forward again. "How'd you do that?" He inquired, his mind supply less than innocent ways of convincing Claude.

"I hid his phone charger Saturday night so he couldn't charge his phone and it was dead by Sunday night," Alois said, looking proud of himself. "And then I started to cry and beg not to go back because Sebastian hated me and I was tired of having him mad at me. It worked like a charm," Alois purred, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Sounds like you have Claude wrapped around your finger," Ciel commented and stretched out on his bed.

Alois giggled again. "I guess I do. He was very nice to me this weekend. He listened to everything I said and did whatever I wanted to." He let out a happy sigh. "It was like a dream."

Ciel snorted. "You sound like a girl who thinks she's found her dream guy," he said sarcastically, even though he was pleased that Claude was so willing to bow to Alois's whims. "But it seems as though you two are getting close."

The words made Alois pause and for a moment, he looked confused as he settled back down on the bed. Light blue eyes clouded with uncertainty as he tried to sort out the emotions running through his body before he grunted lightly and smirked at Ciel, even though the action looked forced. "No matter how close Claude and I seem, you're still the only one for me," he cooed, the words feeling like lies on his tongue. "I'm just using Claude for my own gain, just as you told me to."

"In your dreams," Ciel snapped and climbed off the bed, heading to the bathroom so he could shower for the night. It was late and he wanted to sleep after working all day. Once inside the bathroom, he pressed himself against the door and felt his lips curling into a smirk. Alois didn't realize it, but he was falling for Claude. He just couldn't get past the idea of loving Ciel and refused see what lay in front of his eyes.

But with the right push, Alois would find that Claude was just the right match for him and stop pinning after him. And with any luck, Claude would realize that he felt only friendship for Sebastian and something more for Alois; leaving Sebastian single and able to date Ciel. Alois and Claude just needed one more push to realize that and once they did, the rest of the pieces would fall into place and Ciel would finally have the prize he desired most.

A low chuckle left Ciel's mouth and a feeling of pride raced through his body. This plan would work, he was sure of it. No matter what the ending, it ended with Ciel winning.

* * *

Ciel grunted as Sebastian placed a heavy bag of feed in his arms before the man pointed towards the stack in the corner of the room, leaving Ciel to waddle like a penguin as he made his way to the proper place. He set the bag down carefully with the rest and trotted back to the truck that rested outside the feed room.

He groaned slightly at the bags that still remained in the truck and accepted another bag without complaint. Two days had passed since Claude and Alois came back to the ranch, and daily life had picked up without a hitch. Sebastian and Claude acted as though nothing had happened, performing their duties almost perfectly as they looked over maps of the ranch and tried to figure out the best place to add another pen for working cattle.

It seemed as though the incident hadn't affected their working relationship and Sebastian's annoyance that night stemmed from falling behind schedule for the day because Claude was gone. The fact that Claude had spent an extra day and all weekend with Alois didn't faze Sebastian at all. Instead, they were joking and teasing each other the next day and Ciel couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be acting like good friends instead of lovers.

It was obvious to Ciel what was happening but he kept his mouth shut and allowed them to believe the lie a little longer. The more Sebastian and Claude drifted apart naturally as lovers, the better. It would allow their friendship and work relationship to stay intact, long after they had agreed to breakup.

If anything, they would look back at this whole situation one day and laugh over how stupid they had been; thinking that things could work between each other when it was obvious that the only emotion there was strong friendship and perhaps an underlying feeling of being close brothers.

Sebastian placed another bag in Ciel's waiting arms, pulling him from his thoughts and he turned back towards the feed room so he could set the bag down in the correct spot. Once done, he stepped back out through the door and sighed in relief at the sight of the empty feed truck. With a happy smile, he slid down the wall and sat on the grass, glad that the barn was in the shade for the time being.

"That's all of it Mr. Michaelis," the man said, dusting off his hands.

Sebastian frowned. "That can't be all of it," he stated and looked at the list in his hands. "We're short ten bags of grain, five bags of alfalfa pellets, and I don't have any salt blocks."

The man hummed as he dug out the feed order and passed it off to Sebastian to look over. "This is the order we were given Tuesday morning," he answered, jumping slightly as Sebastian snatched the paper from his hand. "Is it not what you have on your paper?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No. The numbers aren't matching up to my copy." His eyes darted over to Claude before looking back at his paper. "We're short no matter how you look at it."

A small frown settled over the man's face. "I can place the order today but we're out of alfalfa pellets and we don't deliver incomplete orders."

"When do they come in?" Sebastian asked.

The man checked his clipboard. "Friday. But we're booked that day because of the incoming shipment and we can't deliver." He winced slightly. "I'm really sorry about this, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian brushed the apology aside. "I can't wait until the next delivery date," he stated. "I'll come Friday afternoon to pick it up myself."

The man nodded and handed another order form to Sebastian to fill out. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you this way," he stated as Sebastian filled out the form. "I'll call you as soon as your order comes in so you can pick it up right away."

"Thank you," Sebastian murmured and handed off the form. The man bobbed his head one last time before scurrying off to his truck, not wanting to stay around after such a large mix up. Once he drove away, Sebastian turned his head slightly to look at Claude. "What happened, Claude?"

Claude shook his head. "I'm not sure. I filled out the form exactly as you had written. But it was late that night, so it's possible that I made a mistake."

Sebastian hummed. "Claude, you know I don't like it when you lie to me," he purred and Claude visibly swallowed. "You didn't fill out the form that night. You changed, unpacked, showered, and then went to bed. Then you received a phone call at midnight. Perhaps it was that late night phone call that made you so tired the next morning that you weren't focusing when you went to fill out the form."

Claude paled slightly but otherwise didn't flinch as crimson eyes gazed at him. There was no lying anymore as Sebastian already knew he hadn't filled out the form that night. "I suppose you already know who the call was from," he said softly.

"I have a good guess," Sebastian admitted. "Only one person would call you that late at night and you would only answer it for one person no matter what hour. If it were anyone else, you would've ignored them or answered to chew them out. But you chose instead to answer it in another room where I wouldn't hear. Need I go on?"

Claude growled slightly. "You will even if I say no, say why not; go on Sebastian," Claude snapped, annoyance coating his words.

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't think I need to," he said, voice light and teasing. "Your actions say it all."

"I don't know why you hate her so much," Claude grunted. "But she's still my friend and I'm not going to stop talking to her just because you don't like her."

"I have a very good reason to dislike her considering what she did to me in the past," Sebastian answered. "And I never said that you couldn't talk to her, but when she calls at midnight, I have every right to wonder what's going on between you two. Especially seeing as it affected your work the next morning. What did she want from you this time? Money, to see you again or maybe to ask you out?"

Claude's hand rose to punch Sebastian in the face, but Sebastian caught his fist and pulled him close. "That was low," Claude hissed. "You know that I don't like her that way. We're only friends."

Sebastian smirked, ignoring Ciel and Alois's stares. "How humorous. When we were friends, we used to joke about that all the time but now you get so defensive when I mention it. Why's that Claude?" He muttered lowly, his hand coming down to loop around Claude's waist, pulling him even closer.

"Because we're more than friends now and it isn't funny when you accuse me of doing something behind your back when we're in a relationship," Claude snapped.

A hum left Sebastian's mouth as he leaned in closer. "You would do well to remember those words, Claude," he murmured, his lips hovering over Claude's as though he was going to press a kiss to the pouting lips, only to pull back. "And know that while you may accuse me of such things, I wasn't. I was simply joking around with you, as we used to before you became so possessive."

Ciel's mouth fell open slightly at the words that left Sebastian's mouth, unable to believe that Sebastian had just told Claude that he was acting possessive over him. It was something Ciel never expected Sebastian to tell Claude and if he hadn't already been sitting down, Ciel's knees might've have buckled from the shock.

He was vaguely aware of Sebastian and Claude talking in hushed tones before him, but he ignored them as Alois bent over to whisper in his ear. "You changed the feed order that night; didn't you," he said lowly.

Dark blue eyes darted up to Alois before sliding to look over Alois's shoulder as Ciel thought back to that night. How he snuck out of bed and down to the kitchen to find the order from still blank, sitting innocently next to Sebastian's list. It had been easy to re-write the list on a similar piece of paper and tuck Sebastian's away while his fake copy took its place. And then when morning came, the lists were switched out once more, so Sebastian had the correct list when the delivery came and would realize that the order was wrong.

Shrugging slightly, Ciel's eyes flickered back to the couple standing before them. "Maybe," he said emotionlessly, making sure he didn't give anything away. He watched as Claude pushed away from Sebastian and stalked off, a small frown present on his face and his shoulders tense with anger. "Why don't you see how he's doing and try to calm him down. I'll deal with Sebastian," he stated lightly.

Alois gave him a quick look before trotting after Claude, leaving Ciel alone to talk with Sebastian. Ciel waited patiently for Alois to vanish around the barn before standing up. He brushed the dirt and grass off his bottom before walking over to Sebastian's side.

"We'll go get the feed Friday night," Sebastian said as he approached, pausing to adjust his Stetson before looking at Ciel. "That way we can visit The Undertaker for some pastries before going to pick up the feed."

Ciel nodded. "That sounds good to me; you know I like his pastries. But I bet you can make ones that taste better than his," he stated, hoping to goad Sebastian into making pastries like the ones in The Undertaker's shop. Sebastian already made delicious pastries and sweets, but Ciel wanted to see if Sebastian could make any that were just as good as the vets.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Perhaps one day," he answered and moved into the barn, waving Ciel in. "But for now, we have to finish arranging these bags before we can start your next lesson."

A small huff left Ciel's mouth as he reached for the first bag without word. The faster they finished, the faster they could go riding.

* * *

Alois jogged after Claude, catching up to him quickly before falling into step with him. He didn't know what to say to Claude and wished that Ciel had given him more advice other than telling him to calm Claude down. "So," he said carefully. "That was interesting. You two fight and argue almost the same way Ciel and I do."

Claude was silent for a moment before chuckling slightly. "We goaded each other on like that when we were friends too. I guess it's only natural that we continue to do the same thing when we we're dating. But all too often, it seems as though we're fighting more than usual," he admitted. "I miss the times when we could fight and argue without taking the words seriously."

Alois cocked his head slightly. "Sounds like y'all were really good friends before y'all started dating," he stated. "But you have a friend that doesn't like Sebastian? Not that I blame them, he's still a bastard."

Another chuckle left Claude's mouth. "She doesn't like him too much because Sebastian's never been fond of her, for reasons I don't understand. As far as I know, they had never met until I introduced them. I think it makes her nervous and it just comes off as dislike whenever Sebastian's around." He glanced at Alois. "But she's actually a nice girl and we were good friends when we were in high school."

"It must've been pretty important for her to call that late at night, was everything okay?" Alois asked as they continued to walk towards the house.

Claude nodded. "She was fine. I've been helping her with a project for the past few months and she wanted to ask how things were going," he answered. "She gets a little over protective and headstrong when it comes to the person the project is for."

Alois hummed slightly. "Maybe Sebastian wouldn't have cared so much if y'all were still friends?" He questioned curiously. It seemed as though Claude wasn't going to elaborate anymore on who his friend was so he didn't bother to push.

Claude shrugged. "It's hard to say because Sebastian really doesn't like her. I'm sure he would've still teased me about the call but I wouldn't have acted the way I did earlier." He ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head. "Either way, Sebastian will still have me doing something to make up for the mix up. It was my fault for not filling out the form Monday night like I was supposed to and then copying it down wrong the next morning."

Alois swallowed, wanting nothing more than to tell Claude that it wasn't his fault, but knew Ciel would kill him for telling Claude that. It was their secret and if he told Claude what Ciel had done, then Ciel would turn around and tell Claude that Alois had hidden his phone charger Saturday night.

In a way, they were in a stalemate that neither wanted to admit. To do so would only add to the tension between them and it was easier to believe that everything would blow away once Ciel had Sebastian.

Or at least Alois hoped.

* * *

Ciel hummed and tapped his fingers on his leg to the song on the radio. It was a country song, but Ciel wasn't complaining as he had grown up with the music as a child and had only moved away from it when he quit riding. He listened to it at times when he was back in the safety of his house, but never around his classmates, who all looked down on the genre of music.

But Sebastian refused to listen to anything that came from the stations Ciel liked, telling Ciel that it was either country, or classical music. At first, Ciel didn't believe that Sebastian listened to classical music, as it seemed like something that wouldn't fit in the stereotypical mold that was a cowboy. But Sebastian proved him wrong by switching to the CD player, where the soft sounds of the violin filled the truck.

For a moment, Ciel could only stare at Sebastian, barely believing what he was hearing before he reached forward to turn the radio back on. It seemed odd to listen to country again, but Ciel found himself sinking back into the songs and remembering the lyrics from so long ago. It was like taking a trip back to his childhood.

"Why do you like classical music?" Ciel asked as the traffic started to slow down again and Ciel glanced at Sebastian.

"Why do you like that trash you try to pass off as music?" Sebastian countered; a small smirk on his face. He chuckled at the look Ciel gave him before turning his attention back to the traffic before them. "I like the classic's because it's as though you're listening to history," he stated.

Ciel hummed slightly. "Uh-huh. That's an interesting way to put it." He studied Sebastian's face for a while before he cocked his head. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Sebastian nodded. "Why do you think I'm lying?" He asked. "The classical music that came from the 1800's is wonderful to listen to and is a piece of history itself; one that wasn't altered by governments to hide the truth about their underhanded doings."

"You're weird," Ciel commented and leaned back in his seat. "Why else do you like listening to classical music?"

"Because you can dance to it. Proper dancing that is," Sebastian stated quickly, cutting off Ciel before he could argue. "Not that grinding stuff you do these days. It's as though you're trying to have sex on the dance floor with your clothes on. I feel like I'm watching animals rut when I see that."

Ciel laughed. "You sound so old when you say that. You're not that much older than me and you're telling me that you never danced like that with Claude?" He chuckled at the face Sebastian made before waving the comment aside. "So you know how to do all those high and proper dances, like the Waltz and the Foxtrot?"

Sebastian nodded. "I do. I know them very well." He smirked as they pulled off the main road and onto the side road that would lead them to the feed store. "And I know how to two step and line dance as well."

A grin spread across Ciel's lips. "Now that's something I'm not surprised you know. But I think I would like to see you on the dance floor, showing off your moves. I bet it looks really good."

Crimson eyes darted to Ciel briefly before looking back at the road again. "You don't dance?" He asked curiously. "Seems like something you would know how to do."

Ciel shook his head. "No. I'm not the best dancer and I'm not fond of going to dances to begin with." Irritation crossed his face at the thought and he grunted softly. "Besides, who would I dance with, Alois? I'd rather die first."

Sebastian chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of the feed store. He moved around towards the back so he could load the feed onto the truck easier before parking the truck near the loading dock. "I suppose this is true," he said, turning off the engine and climbing out of the vehicle. He waited for Ciel to circle around the truck before speaking again. "Although, dancing lets you interact with your partner, especially in the two-step."

The words made chills race down Ciel's back as they moved toward the loading dock. He wondered if he could convince Sebastian to dance with him. Shaking his head and pushing the thoughts from his brain, Ciel watched as Sebastian talked with the man who owned the feed store.

They were talking about something that went over his head, discussing the new types of feed that were coming out and whether or not it would be wise to invest the money in them. Ciel grunted slightly, knowing that they would probably be looking at the financial side of the new feed next week in Ciel's lesson.

Not as though it bothered Ciel. Lessons or not, it was still time to spend with Sebastian, and Ciel enjoyed Sebastian's presence. It was soothing and familiar, colored with the scent of cinnamon and horses. Ciel wanted it for himself and was willing to do what it took to win Sebastian over.

He had already meddled enough with Sebastian and Claude's relationship directly though, and it was time to back off, letting nature take its course. However, even though Ciel couldn't actively do anything to the relationship, he could still push Alois closer to Claude and have Alois carry out his plans.

Ciel jumped as Sebastian poked him in the side, hitting a ticklish spot. He glared at him, not at all happy that Sebastian prodded him as though he were a stubborn bull that refused to move. "What was that for?" He asked, slapping away another attempt to poke him.

"You were daydreaming," Sebastian answered. "We're ready to load the feed and I need your help. I couldn't have you standing off to the side while you lost yourself in your fantasy."

A blush spread across Ciel's cheeks and he mumbled a soft apology before walking over to the loading dock so he could help with the bags of feed. He climbed up onto the concrete step where the man from the feed store stood next to a stack of feed, ready to place them in the bed of the truck.

Ciel gave a small nod to him, telling the man he was ready. With a small grunt, the man lifted the first bag of feed and placed it in Ciel's arms before he passed the sack to Sebastian. Sebastian placed it properly in the bed, keeping quiet count in his head to make sure they had the correct number.

There weren't as many bags as the first delivery and it went faster, making Ciel sigh with relief. He wasn't in the mood to be lugging around heavy bags of feed and knew that they would have to repeat the process once they made it back to the ranch. But for now, they still had to drive back to the ranch and that would give him enough time to recover.

Once everything was loaded, he jumped down and circled around the truck so he could climb into the cab while Sebastian finished dealing with the owner. It wasn't long before Sebastian joined him and started the truck, country music filling the vehicle once more. "Home?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. Back to the ranch with a small pit stop to pick up the pastries you adore so much."

Ciel pouted. "What's wrong with that? They're good." He stared out the window, frowning at the traffic that was at a standstill on the main road. "You adore Soot too much to be healthy."

"But she's a living thing; an animate object. Those pastries you like so much aren't," Sebastian stated as he stared at the traffic as well. "This doesn't look like fun," he murmured.

"Do you know a back way?" Ciel asked as Sebastian reluctantly pulled out of the parking lot. The truck slowed down to match the flow of traffic so it could merge with the rest of the vehicles on the road before coming to a stop.

Sebastian shook his head. "There aren't any back roads from here that lead to the ranch. They're further up the road and it'll take a while to reach them."

A groan left Ciel's mouth as he slumped down into his seat, not happy at the situation. While it was fun to spend time with Sebastian, Ciel would prefer not to spend it stuck in traffic where tempers could easily mount. "How long do you think it'll take to get through all this traffic?"

"You don't want me to answer that," Sebastian said lowly. "It'll only make time drag on and make it seem even longer than it really is."

Blue eyes closed as Ciel bit back another groan. Minutes passed and he opened his eyes again, hoping that they had moved further down the line, only to find that they had only moved a couple of car spaces. "This is so boring," he moaned, unable to help himself. He looked out the window and sighed. "I spy with my little eye, something red."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched slightly. "That bored huh," he stated and glanced at the traffic around them. "Would you rather wait out the traffic elsewhere?"

Ciel cocked his head. "Do you have something in mind?" He asked, looking around for the place Sebastian was talking about. He couldn't see any buildings in front of them and only the feed store and a few other smaller buildings were located behind him.

"I do," Sebastian answered and reached over to tug on Ciel's seatbelt, tightening it until Ciel squeaked slightly. "Hold on for bit, it's going to be bumpy." He turned the wheel of the truck to the right and eased forward carefully, the truck moving towards the grass that separated the main road from the two-way road next to it.

Ciel gripped the door handle tightly as the truck bounced and rattled around as they crossed the median until they were finally on the other side. He felt as though his teeth had fallen from his mouth but he didn't have time to comment on it as Sebastian started to move back towards the feed store.

They continued past it, making Ciel cock his head, confused as to where they were going. He was certain that they were going to wait out the traffic at the feed store. Although Ciel's mind quickly supplied the image of them making out in the cab like two horny teenagers and he pushed the thought from his mind.

He stayed quiet as they continued down the road, passing a few more buildings until Sebastian finally slowed down and pulled into the parking lot of a plain looking building. The truck came to a stop and Ciel sat still as Sebastian turned off the engine, wondering what was going on.

"Where are we?" He asked, almost hesitant to climb out of the truck.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's a dance hall. You said you wanted to see me dance and traffic isn't moving." He gestured to the road behind them where the cars had barely moved an inch since they left. "And I figure it's better than sitting in traffic, playing 'I spy.'"

Ciel blinked. "But I don't know how to dance."

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Ciel's hand, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Then shall I teach you?"

Flushing slightly, Ciel nodded and let Sebastian pull him across the seat until he was outside the truck. The parking lot wasn't too crowded as it was still early in the day and most people were just getting off work. At least this way, not a lot of people would see Ciel make a fool of himself when he tried to dance.

He followed Sebastian inside and heaved a sigh of relief at the amount of people there. Most of them were huddled around the bar, drinking and talking with the bartender while the rest were tucked away in the corner, eating whatever they had ordered earlier. Country music played overhead and Ciel felt himself relaxing next to Sebastian, feeling at ease with Sebastian by his side. Sebastian wouldn't let him fail.

"The dance floor is further away from the bar so dancers don't run into any who is too drunk to walk properly," Sebastian commented and led Ciel to the other part of the building where only a few couples danced under the soft lights. "I'm assuming you don't know how to two step?"

Ciel shook his head. "I never bothered to learn because everyone laughed at in my high school. If you listened to country music there, you were considered a country hick."

Sebastian frowned slightly. "Am I a country hick, Ciel?" He asked lowly.

"No. You're a successful business man running an equally successful ranch," Ciel answered. "I know it was stupid to believe all that stuff in high school, but that's in the past and this is the present. So teach me how to two step."

A smirk spread across Sebastian's face. "Of course," he murmured and pulled them closer. He placed Ciel's hand on his hip and grasped his other hand, before setting his own hands on Ciel's body. "For this dance, the two partners are face to face and usually very close because the steps are small. The dance itself is simple. It consists of two fast steps, and then two slow steps. Fast left, fast right, slow left, pause, and slow right."

Ciel glanced down at their feet, silently mouthing the words and shifting his feet forward ever so slightly. "There's a pause in the dance?" He asked, finally looking up at Sebastian and realizing how close they were.

Sebastian nodded. "If you're going to count it out, it would be; one, two, three, five," he said, giving a small pause where the number four should've been. He chuckled at the look on Ciel's face and tightened his grip. "You start with your left leg in this dance. Move it back quick as I step forward, and then repeat with your right leg. We'll work on those two steps before adding in the slower ones."

Hesitantly, Ciel nodded and swallowed as Sebastian pulled them closer. He could feel the heat rolling off the older man and Ciel had to force himself to concentrate as Sebastian started to count out the steps. He took a fast step back and jerked in Sebastian's arms as he moved too far back, making them stretch away from each other awkwardly.

"Small steps," Sebastian amended. "You don't need to take such large steps or it looks like you're trying to get away from your partner. And you don't have to worry about lifting your feet up, just slid them along the dance floor. That should help some."

Ciel laughed lightly before nodding and focusing on the dance again. He slid his foot back quickly, his right foot following suit without thinking and he grinned as they came to a stop. "I did it!" He said happily and bounced lightly on his heels. "Now what?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Now we add in the slow steps. Start with the two fast ones and then slow your left leg down, remembering to pause on the fourth beat before stepping with your right on the fifth." He brought them closer again. "Remember, one, two, three, five."

"Got it," Ciel stated, nodding his head with determination. He felt Sebastian shift and then move, Ciel moving with him. His feet slid back quickly before slowing down slightly as he took his next step. He heard Sebastian reminding him to pause before he moved once more and they came to a stop.

"And that's the Texas two-step," Sebastian commented.

Ciel's hands fell from Sebastian's body. "I did it?" He asked and grinned when Sebastian nodded. "I danced!"

Sebastian reached for Ciel's hands, placing them on his body once more. "Somewhat," he stated. "In order to dance, you have to be able to continue, otherwise it's just a broken motion that you're doing. You can't keep stopping and starting."

Nodding, Ciel shifted closer to Sebastian. "Okay. I can do this. I know how to dance."

Sebastian nodded slightly and waited for the right part of the song before they started to move again. The first few passes were easy and familiar to Ciel, and he found his confidence growing as Sebastian continued counting for him. They were moving just fine until they reached the end of the dance floor and had to turn, the new motion throwing Ciel off.

He continued to move backwards while Sebastian moved to the side, their feet tangling together. They almost crashed to the floor if Sebastian hadn't stepped to the side quick enough and pulled Ciel closer to him, lowering him into a deep dip. Ciel's back arched and his head tipped back, making the room turn upside down.

Blue eyes were wide as Sebastian leaned over Ciel, his hand rested firmly on the small of Ciel's back. "That was a classical dance move," he muttered and pulled Ciel back to his feet with a small smile. "Next time we have to turn, you have to tilt your body slightly and your leg will cross back behind the other. Don't worry about it and let me guide you."

Ciel flushed, ignoring the other couples that were staring at them with wide eyes. Apparently the dance move that Sebastian had performed was enough to make the other dancers believe that it had been done on purpose and not because Ciel had messed up.

He placed his hand on Sebastian's hip again while his other hand gripped Sebastian's. Sebastian squeezed it gently to offer reassurance before starting to move again. He stumbled at first, the previous mistake heavy on his mind but quickly picked up the proper steps as they moved around the dance floor.

"The turn is coming up," Sebastian murmured softly. "Remember to step to the side and let your legs cross."

Nodding, Ciel made another pass before he felt Sebastian's body shift and his hands angled Ciel in a silent hint that he should start turning. He swallowed hard and turned his body more as his feet moved to start the turn. They crossed carefully, one sliding behind the other but the movement was too slow and as he brought his other foot back to finish the pass, they tangled together again and this time Ciel tumbled to the ground.

Sebastian jerked to a stop, his legs spreading apart to accommodate for Ciel sliding between them. Ciel's eyes widened as he came face to face with Sebastian's groin before he was pulled to his feet once more. His body was forced upright and into a tight turn before Sebastian moved around his body in a small spin and then came back, pulling Ciel close to his chest with his hand coming down to rest on the small of his back once more.

"Another dance move?" Ciel gasped, his head spinning from the quick move that Sebastian had performed. He didn't even know that such a thing was possible and his mind swam as he stared at Sebastian in awe.

Sebastian chuckled as he started to move to the song again. "You could call it that," he answered as they danced their way to the edge of the dance floor before stopping. He squeezed Ciel's hand before guiding him to a nearby table so Ciel could rest. "Did you have fun?"

Ciel grunted. "I told you I couldn't dance."

"Some things never change despite the steady flow of time," Sebastian answered, eyes dancing with amusement.

Blue eyes glared at Sebastian but its effect was lost in Ciel's flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "Just go get us something to eat so I don't pass out. A hamburger with fries, if they have it please. And something sweet," he added at the last moment.

Sebastian nodded and moved away from the table, chuckling slightly. "Of course," he muttered, a small smirk crossing his lips. He hummed a soft melody to himself as he pressed into the crowded room, sliding easily between the people as he made his way to the bar. "My fair lady."


	14. In the afternoon: VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms: Dally - the part of the rope that loops around the horn of the saddle.   
> Honda - The loop knot in the rope that allows the rope to slide freely.

 

As a rule: change alone is eternal, perpetual, immortal ~ Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

Hot wind blew across the ring, kicking up the fine dust and making it curl on the surface of the ground. The sun beat down harshly on the land and cast a bright glare, making blue eyes squint as they tried to focus on the two males at the far end of the ring. The Blue Roan under him shifted and Ciel patted her neck, muttering softly to the mare.

He urged her into a jog, wanting to get closer. Her ears perked as she sensed the excitement in the air and her gait lengthened as she approached the two stallions at the end of the arena. Crimson eyes watched them approach and Ciel slowed Lilith down as Sebastian spun the lariat around, testing the rope while Belial shifted his weight slightly.

The National Finals Rodeo was in December, and Sebastian and Claude had already qualified for the finals earlier that year. They trained every few days, despite having qualified, and Ciel looked forward to watching them practice for the first time. The past few weeks kept Ciel busy with projects for class and last minute chores that he worked to finish while the two cowboys trained.

Today, Ciel finished his projects on time and wasn't about to miss another practice session. Already, things proved more exciting than the time Ciel watched Sebastian perform at the rodeo. Nothing kept him from the action and Sebastian let him help this time around, suggesting he ride Lilith so Ciel could push the calf to the gate after the run.

The calf inside the chute banged against the metal bars, pulling Ciel from his thoughts. Lilith tensed under him, ears perked and ready to go to work. He calmed her down as Sebastian guided Belial into the starting box so they could get set for another round.

Bard operated the gate leading into the chute while Finny stood near the back, making sure that the remaining calves were calm. Alois sat perched on the rail next to him, looking bored but light blue eyes gave him away. They shined with excitement as he watched Claude change his grip on his lariat while Sebastian settled Belial in the corner before calling that he was ready.

Claude shifted his weight slightly and glanced at Sebastian. Their eyes locked as they waited for Sebastian to make the final call before springing into action. The calf bolted from the chute and snapped the barrier as Belial leapt forward. Powerful muscles and legs drove the horse forward, Sebastian already swinging the lariat over his head.

The rope left Sebastian's hand quickly, settling over the steer's horns and Belial turned sharply to the left as Sebastian looped the rope around the horn of his saddle. He finished the dally as Claude tossed his lariat towards the ground, the calf stepping into the loop before Claude pulled back tightly and made his own dally.

The two horses backed up quickly, pulling the steer taunt before Mey-rin's arm rose as she stopped the clock. The rope fell slack and the calf relaxed before Mey-rin moved over to pull the lariat away from the horns and removed the horn wraps. Snorting, the calf trotted away from them and towards the other end of the ring.

Ciel watched it go, knowing that his job was to let the calf out, but for now, the animal could wait. He wanted to hear the time before he did anything else. Even Alois seemed anxious to hear the time, despite the claim that he disliked roping. Alois stood on the lower rail next to Finny and they both watched Mey-rin move over to Sebastian and Claude with the stopwatch.

The practice run helped Claude and Sebastian see where they stood, even if the times were slightly off. The finals were less than six months away, giving them more than enough time to correct anything they found wrong with their technique. Their practice times varied each week, balanced between work and making sure the horses received enough rest.

Too much practice dulled the desire until the horses became bored and burnt out due to multiple sessions. It was best to rotate horses for both work and practice in order to keep the horses on their toes while providing a break for them at the same time. In a sense, they were like humans and Sebastian made sure to treat them the same way when it came to days off.

Ciel admired that about Sebastian and it showed that Sebastian was an excellent horseman. He cared for his horses no matter what and always looked out for them. Even if the horses were going to auction or bred for someone else, Sebastian made certain the animals were well cared for and that the owner came from reputable background.

Mey-rin lowered the stopwatch and trotted away from the duo, leaving Sebastian and Claude to talk with each other about their ride. As soon as Mey-rin made it back to the boxes where the horses had started from, Finny started bouncing up and down on the rail.

"What was their time?" He asked excitedly. Everyone shared in his excitement and for once, it seemed as though no one could chastise Finny for his childish behavior.

"Around four to five seconds. I rounded up like Mr. Sebastian asked me to," Mey-rin answered. "It's a little slower than their time in San Antonio, but this was just a practice run and I know that if I hadn't rounded up, the number would've been a four. Maybe a high three even."

Bard smirked as he patted the chute. "That's still a good time for practice. They've been averaging four's and five's on each of their practice sessions," he stated and lifted his hat to wipe away the sweat that had formed on his brow. "I say that we've got the NFR's this year. They're more than ready."

Finny nodded and continued to bounce on the rail. "I can't wait until December. It's going to be so much fun watching them on television." He paused and sulked slightly. "Too bad we have to stay here for it though."

"When in December is it?" Alois asked.

The question made Ciel look at Alois, shock spreading across his face. He hadn't expected Alois to take an interest in roping, especially after moaning about it while Sebastian and Claude were warming up. Alois had masked his excitement while the two cowboys were practicing, but to ask about it aloud had Ciel surprised. He smirked; Alois was really digging to please Claude and Ciel was just fine with that.

"It's the first week and a half in December," Bard answered, tilting his head back to look at Alois. "They'll leave on the first of December to get there before the roping starts. We have to stay and watch the ranch but we'll still get to watch them on television at least."

Ciel hummed. "That's finals week for us. We can't go either," he said, a twinge of disappointment racing through his body. He glanced over his shoulder as Sebastian called his name and he urged Lilith into a jog, pushing the thoughts aside for now. Work came first.

* * *

Claude watched as Ciel moved away, guiding Lilith over to Sebastian's side to help him with the calf. He let them handle the calf as he coiled his lariat again, pausing for a moment as Alois approached him and stopped next to his horse.

"Do you think you can teach me how to rope?" He asked, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He wanted to impress Claude somehow and showing an interest in the thing Claude enjoyed seemed the best way to start. With any luck, Claude would praise him more.

Claude's eyebrow arched slightly. "If you want to start roping, you have to master the basics on the ground before you can move up to the horse. Even then, you have to be comfortable with your riding skills. You have to trust the horse completely and know what you're doing or both you and the horse can get hurt."

A small pout settled over Alois's lips. "That's why I'm asking you to teach me. I know I'm not the best with the horses now, but I've come a long way. I'm serious about this and I want to try." He paused and flushed slightly. "I want to show you that I can do this."

"It won't happen overnight," Claude cautioned as he focused on Alois. "It takes a while before you can move from working with a stationary model to a model that moves. And only then can you start trying your hand on an actual animal."

Alois nodded. "I know that and I'm ready to learn no matter how long it takes. I want to try what you like so I can understand roping better. That way I'm not just watching but also understanding."

Claude chuckled. "I can't argue with that logic," he stated, feeling warmth flood his body at the words. To know that Alois wanted to understand roping stroked his ego and Claude found that he couldn't turn Alois down. "Very well. We'll start practicing tomorrow when we have time, but we'll still continue your lessons. I don't want you slacking in those."

"Of course," Alois said, beaming brightly. "I'll practice hard on both."

"That's what I want to hear," Claude murmured and ran his fingers through blond locks.

"Careful Claude," Sebastian drawled as he jogged over to them. "It might have lice," he teased and curled his lariat around his arm again before settling Belial in the corner of the starting box.

Claude snorted but withdrew his hand and waved Alois to go sit on the rail. This was their last steer for the day before they would finish the rest of the chores. This run felt different though. He was performing for someone and it made Claude sit taller in the saddle, wanting to put on a good show for Alois.

A few moments passed as they steadied their horses and prepared their ropes before Sebastian nodded, giving the signal. The steer burst from the chute again and Sebastian moved into position with Claude right behind him. It seemed like only a blink of the eye before they stretched the steer out and Mey-rin held up the flag to signal that she had stopped the watch.

"Three point seven seconds," she called out happily.

Claude grinned as he loosened his lariat, allowing the calf to trot away once free from Sebastian's rope. They drew closer together and gave each other a high five, pleased with the timing on their last round. Claude leaned in closer, the brim of his hat bumping Sebastian's as he smirked slightly. "This year, those buckles and saddles are ours," he stated, his voice filled with adrenaline.

Sebastian chuckled and tightened his grip on Claude's hand. "As it should be each and every year. We will take these finals and they'll remember us for the rest of the year," he commented. "Because we're the perfect team, just as we were during high school and college. Nothing is going to stop us."

"Nothing," Claude echoed as he straightened up. With a grin, he reached out to grab Sebastian's hat and tossed it across the ring. "Now go get your hat, you arrogant bastard," he said with a chuckle before spurring his mount on. His chest felt light and for once, it felt as though everything was right between them as he let Eligos gallop around the ring while Sebastian grabbed his hat, crimson eyes dancing with amusement.

No lust or arousal swam in those eyes as they looked at him and in them, Claude could only see the deep-set friendship that they had shared before they became lovers. It made a warm, content feeling rush through him after seeing that look directed at him again after going so long without it.

Usually Sebastian would look at him with smoldering eyes that told Claude he felt horny and Claude was all too happy to answer that call. And when they weren't rutting, those crimson eyes would look at him with a strange mix of affection and friendship, as though Sebastian didn't know what he was feeling at the time.

Claude knew that he wasn't any different. He gave Sebastian his own looks of arousal, hoping to coax him into bed so they could spend the night tangled together in passion. They filled those nights with pleasurable feelings, leaving them both sated and exhausted until the next round. They were the only times that Claude felt as though something more than friendship existed between himself and Sebastian.

Because while they were affectionate with each other outside of the bedroom, the emotions they felt during sex weren't present in their day-to-day life. At times, it felt as though they were still friends instead of lovers. However, those feelings came back the next time they had sex, when lust and arousal overtook them again.

Recently though, those feelings weren't washing over Claude as they usually did when they had sex and it left him feeling confused. He enjoyed watching Sebastian's face flush with arousal when they were younger. Now though, he found that he enjoyed the look of brotherly affection on Sebastian's face compared to arousal.

The thoughts were confusing and Claude pushed them to the side as Eligos came to a stop in front of Sebastian, snorting lightly. "You're thinking too much again," Sebastian stated as he grabbed the reins. "We'll be fine at the finals, so long as we keep practicing and stay on our toes."

Claude nodded, choosing to hide the truth about his thoughts from Sebastian. For now, it was best to stay silent about them until he could figure out what he was really feeling and then go from there. Because no matter what, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Sebastian. Those feelings were something he held close and refused to let go of.

* * *

Ciel grunted as he peeled off his sweaty jeans and tossed them to the side. It felt good to feel cool air on his body after staying out in the sun for so long today and he couldn't wait to take a shower. He would've already been in the shower if Alois hadn't beaten him to the bathroom, resulting in them yelling at each other through the door for a good five minutes. It was childish and looking back on it now, Ciel couldn't believe that he had resorted to that, but he brushed it off as the heat getting to him.

With a sigh, he slumped to the ground, not wanting to sit on his clean bed when he was still sticky and dusty. He felt disgusting and Ciel didn't want to sleep in a dirty bed; he liked being clean. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand and drummed his fingers on his knees, trying to stay patient as he waited for Alois to finish in the shower.

After watching Sebastian and Claude practice, they had to take care of the horses and finish the afternoon chores. Tack needed cleaning and someone had to check the herd. By the time that was done, the horses finished eating and, Sebastian and Claude released them into the pastures once more before they cleaned the stalls.

They gave hay to the horses before the chores were finally considered done and they were allowed back in the house. Sebastian told them to clean themselves up before dinner, as they were all sweaty from working outside that day, and Ciel had been more than happy to agree with him.

Ciel glanced at the alarm clock again, jumping slightly as the door burst open and Alois padded in with a towel tied around his waist, water dripping from his hair. He glared at Alois before standing up, grimacing slightly as his boxers clung to his legs. "Took you long enough," he snapped.

Alois shrugged. "I was thinking about my next lesson with Claude," he admitted. "Claude said he's going to teach me how to rope. You have to admit that even though Sebastian's a bastard, they're still a really good team."

Blue eyes blinked at Alois and Ciel nodded slightly. "They do make a good team," he stated. "They've probably been working together for so long that they know what the other one is thinking and their friendship only helps their teamwork."

"And you want to break that up," Alois murmured as he moved towards his dresser to grab some clean boxers.

Ciel shook his head and inspected the dirt under his nails. "Don't assume as though you know everything, Alois," he said nonchalantly. "I'm not as cruel as you make me out to be. I simply want to break up their romantic relationship, as it's obvious that neither one care for the other that way. It's simply deep friendship, that's all. If anything, I'm saving their relationship."

Alois's eyebrow arched slightly. "How do you figure that out?" He asked, slipping some loose shorts on and rubbing the towel through his hair.

A grunt left Ciel's mouth. "If they continued dating, Claude would eventually become too overprotective of Sebastian and Sebastian would finally have enough that he would snap at Claude. They'd get into a fight and ruin not just their romantic relationship but their friendship as well. Meaning their business would fall apart and they wouldn't be able to rope together again." He paused to see if Alois followed before continuing. "I'm sure you haven't noticed, but they've been acting more like friends than lovers and seem happier because of it."

"And once Sebastian and Claude are back to being friends, you'll swoop in and take Sebastian as your boyfriend," Alois drawled.

Ciel smirked and stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off the seat of his boxers. "Now you're starting to follow along," he said. He moved towards the door and glanced at Alois over his shoulder. "Sebastian will be mine, no matter what. And maybe if you're lucky, Claude will fall for you and you can have your own cowboy. Wouldn't that be nice?" He teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alois asked, harsher than he meant.

Ciel shrugged slightly and leaned against the door. "You two are getting closer, whether you realize it or not. And deep down, I think he wants you just as much as you want him."

Alois smirked. "Does that make you jealous?" He asked. "That I'm showing interest in someone else other than you for once? That I might be getting over you and falling for Claude?"

A laugh left Ciel's mouth. "Don't delude yourself, Alois. No matter who you date, I will never come crawling to you in hopes that you'd date me instead. I still want Sebastian. It's in your best interest to accept the praise and affection that Claude gives you, because you won't get that from me." It was the harsh truth, but Ciel found it annoying to keep putting up with Alois's hopes that one day he would fall for Alois. The way Ciel saw it, they both won if Alois accepted what Claude offered.

"You're still the only one for me," Alois stated firmly.

Ciel shrugged. "Suit yourself. But you'll be left behind while I move forward, and you'll be wishing then that you had listened to my advice," he stated and slipped out of the room, humming softly to himself while he left Alois to mull over his words.

* * *

Blue eyes glanced briefly at the paper that sat on the desk before flicking up to look at the man reclining on the chair in the corner of the room. The book Sebastian held in his hands looked boring and Ciel cocked his head slightly, trying to read the title before giving up. It looked as though it was in some foreign language and Ciel didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

As though feeling his gaze, Sebastian looked up and away from his book, focusing his sight on Ciel. "Are you done with your report?" He asked, closing the book after marking it with a bookmark. "Or are you simply stuck with a problem?"

Ciel shook his head. "I'm almost done, but I can't focus anymore. You have to admit that business facts and writing reports for business class can get boring after a while," he stated, pushing the papers aside. He leaned back in Sebastian's chair and regarded the man calmly. "That and I find myself curious about something that I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched. "Oh? And what question might that be?"

"How did you get into roping?" Ciel asked, spinning a pen around his fingers. "You're really good at it and I can see why y'all are ranked so high in the nation. I can't wait for y'all to win the finals."

A hum left Sebastian's mouth. "Tanaka was the one who first introduced roping to me. I knew how to ride when I met him and I already enjoyed business so I helped him with the business side of the ranch and he taught me more about the cowboy part," Sebastian answered. "I learned quickly and practiced often on the few steers that Tanaka owned."

Ciel nodded and leaned forward slightly, wanting to know more. "When did you meet Claude?"

Sebastian tilted his head back in thought as he silently counted the years in his head. His fingers brushed over the title of the book as he thought before the number came to him. "Two years after I started working for Tanaka," he stated. "I told you before that Claude moved to Texas when he was around fifteen and we met a few months later. Tanaka let him ride in exchange for helping me with the chores and anything else. He was getting old by then, in his sixties I believe."

"I'm guessing y'all started to train together after that," Ciel commented.

Sebastian nodded. "I taught Claude how to rope, just as Tanaka taught me. At first, it was necessary because we needed it in order to work the cattle. But we found out later that there were amateur rodeos we could compete in and that's when we started to try our hand at team roping. In the past, we were too competitive and it caused some problems between us." Sebastian paused and his left hand tightened around the armrest of the chair as he recalled a bad memory before continuing. "So I suggested team roping."

Ciel hummed. "How did you settle on who became the header and who was the heeler?" He laced his fingers together and propped his chin on them. "I imagine each position has their pros and cons to them."

Sebastian nodded. "They do. The header has to be fast enough to get the rope around the steer and set the animal up properly for the heeler, but he can't be too fast that he breaks the barrier and incurs a penalty. But at the same time, the heeler has to make sure the rope is in the correct position for the steer to jump into the loop by making sure the rope is on the ground as the steer's legs are going forward." He leaned forward slightly. "Both positions are rough but I believe that the heeler has the hardest job because the timing is harder than the headers."

"That seems odd to say considering you're the header," Ciel commented. "Usually people claim that their position in a job is the hardest because it makes them look better. What makes you say that Claude has the harder position?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Because I've been both the header and heeler before," he stated. "When we first started, I knew how to do both so we switched to find out which one we were better at. Because Claude was new to roping, we thought it was best that he tried the header position but he would either break the barrier or leave too late so our times were often slow. He didn't have that instinct to know when the steer was going to run."

Blue eyes focused on Sebastian once more. "But you did," Ciel finished.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he shrugged. "Usually I can tell when the calf is going to be released by watching the person controlling the chute. It allows me to break right after the steer without accruing time penalties or leaving too late that our time is too slow," he stated. "After that, we just had to work on Claude's timing as a heeler. It was difficult as he was still green at the time. But once he knew what to look for, he seemed to get the hang of it. Not as though it's any easier now just because he's gotten better at it."

Ciel nodded. "I never expected it to be easy. Anything that requires perfect timing is difficult, no matter how easy y'all make it look." He tapped his pencil on the desk before asking his next question. "Did y'all compete a lot during school?"

"Until he was sent away, yes," Sebastian answered. "We trained during the summer leading up to our sophomore year and went from there. Claude's parents caught us near the end of our junior year and sent him away for his last year of high school. We didn't get a chance to train then and our standings went down. But after we graduated high school, we started practicing together again and still trained when we could while I studied at A&M."

"Sounds like it was a rough road," Ciel stated, propping his head up on the heel of his palm. "But at the same time, y'all are nationally ranked and set to win the finals. I guess in the end, everything worked out and was okay."

Sebastian chuckled. "You could say that. Although the pages to this book can't close until December. That's when everything comes to an end and will decide if all the work we put into this will bear fruit or not." He turned his attention back to book he had been reading. "But I'm certain that everything will work out the way we hoped for it to."

Ciel blinked before shaking his head. "Don't get too cocky," he warned but smiled nonetheless. "But I'm sure it will. You two are a good team and y'all will win for sure."

The words made Sebastian smile as turned a page in his book. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Ciel," he said lightly and waved his hand. "Now, continue with your project so you can finish it. Neither of us want to stay trapped in this room all day."

"One last question," Ciel said quickly, making Sebastian's eyebrow arch at him. "What are you reading?"

Crimson eyes glanced down at the book in question before shrugging slightly. "Just a book detailing the list on the rules of life," he answered. "It's a rather humorous book that details all the rules everything living thing in this world must abide to."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Aren't those things bogus, just like horoscopes? Written by people who think they understand the mysteries of the world."

"And beyond," Sebastian finished with a small smirk.

A laugh left Ciel's mouth. "Of course, how could I forget? Demons, fairies, and the like," he stated and waved his hand. He got up and circled around the desk, approaching the chair Sebastian reclined on and perched himself on the armrest. He glanced at the text, trying to read the foreign language and frowned when he couldn't figure out the books origins. "So what does the wise book say?" He teased.

Sebastian glanced at the book before flipping a few pages until he was near the front. His finger tapped a small paragraph. "Humans are a flesh body and a soul. If you bring these two together, one can exist amongst the living and keep on documenting their life's memories in a record." He paused and reread the sentence to himself before continuing. "And when the flesh body withers, and the soul has been collected, the record ends there and the living become the dead."

Ciel snorted. "I could've told you that without all the fancy words and made up language. You have a body and a soul that collects memories as you live. Then one day you die. Simple as that and I didn't need some rule book to tell me that." He gestured at the book. "What language is that anyway? Demonic?"

"You said it, not me," Sebastian teased, his voice light and airy but holding a hint of amusement.

"I still don't understand why you read that; it's just made up information made to shock and awe the masses," Ciel grumbled and circled back around the desk so he could start to work again.

Sebastian chuckled. "It amuses me, that's all. Am I not allowed a little humor in this world?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian. "No you are not allowed to have humor," he stated, but the laughter in his eyes gave him away. "So long as you don't pretend to be a vampire or start sacrificing your cattle in hopes to summon a demon, I think we'll be okay."

Sebastian grabbed the blanket resting behind him and draped it over his body. "I vant to suck your blood," he hissed.

Ciel snorted slightly with laughter. "I'd much rather have you suck something else," he stated without thinking. As soon as he realized what he had said, he slapped a hand over his mouth and stared wide eyed at Sebastian, hoping he hadn't made Sebastian mad. He relaxed slightly as Sebastian started to chuckle and Ciel murmured a soft sorry before getting back to work while Sebastian continue to chuckle to himself.

* * *

Alois stared at the rope in his hands before looking back up at Claude. It was still early in the morning and Sebastian and Ciel were inside, working on Ciel's project, which meant that they wouldn't bother Alois as he tried to learn how to rope. The last thing he needed was to have either Ciel or Sebastian teasing him or making jokes when he simply wanted to impress Claude.

He knew he could do this but Ciel and Sebastian had a talent for making Alois's confidence vanish. Their personalities were similar in a way and they seemed to feed off each other's actions, making Alois's life miserable when he crossed their path. But Claude would make them stop if they did show up and tease him. Because Claude seemed to take care of Alois no matter what. It made butterflies fly around in Alois's stomach and heat curl through his body until Alois didn't know what he felt anymore.

Alois never felt anything like it before and he debated calling Hannah last night in hopes that she could help him. But Hannah had her own problems to deal with. She didn't need to know the problems in his life right now, as it would only make her worry and with an approaching court day looming in the future, Alois didn't want to add any more stress to his sister's life. She had enough of her own problems.

But the upcoming court date made Alois nervous and stressed as well, even though Hannah told him not to worry about it. She had a good lawyer and they were both confident that they could clear her name. All the 'what ifs' popped into Alois's mind though and he found himself thinking about them during the night until he had to get up for a glass of water just to clear his mind.

He lost sleep over the trial and if Alois felt so nervous and worked up over his sister's trial, he didn't want to think how Hannah felt. It was her trial after all, her life ultimately on the line. Hannah had no one there to help her, besides her lawyer. Alois had never met him before, but Hannah told him that her lawyer was the best and he didn't have to worry. But the thought still sat in the back of his mind, always there and constantly ticking; like a bomb waiting to go off.

The trial was one of the reasons Alois had asked Claude to teach him how to rope. Learning and practicing roping would give Alois something to keep his mind busy during the down times at the ranch. It would keep the thoughts at bay and Alois clung to that hope. With that thought in mind, Alois looked back at the model steer that stood still before him.

"Promise you won't laugh if I miss?" He asked one more time. Alois knew the answer but hearing Claude say those words helped calm him down.

Claude shook his head. "I won't laugh no matter what; if you miss by a lot or by a little. Even if you get it on your first try, I won't laugh." He rested his hand on Alois's shoulder and adjusted his glasses. "But you'll never know what will happen until you try." He stepped back again, giving Alois the room he needed and crossed his arms across his chest as he waited for Alois to start.

"Right," Alois murmured and silently took comfort in the words.

Hesitantly, Alois raised his right arm and swiveled his wrist, making the rope twirl over his head slightly. He glanced up at it and felt his arm shift. He raised his elbow up, causing the rope to kink together, and the loop collapsed on itself. Alois huffed as he lowered his arm and tugged at the rope until it the large loop was present once more.

"Remember to keep your elbow at the same height throughout the whole throw," Claude said, coming up behind him. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Alois's hip while his other hand grasped just underneath Alois's right wrist. "Keep it level and don't rush the spin. Even when you let go of the rope, your arm needs to reach forward and your finger needs to follow through. That will help direct where you want the rope to go."

Alois nodded and let Claude help him start swinging his arm, keeping his elbow level and his eyes focused on the target. He knew what he wanted and he made sure to keep it in his sights. Any hesitation or lack of focus would make the throw go wide and it wouldn't work. He focused intently on the target and barely noticed when Claude slipped away right as he tossed the lariat forward.

The rope arched through the air and circled around the horn of the fake steer, sitting there innocently while Alois could only stare at it. It took a few moments for Alois to realize that he made a successful attempt before he dropped the rope and jumped up and down excitedly.

"I did it!" He exclaimed happily and tossed his arms around Claude's neck. "Did you see that? I roped it!" He stated and let go long enough to point back towards the plastic cow head, proud of his accomplishment.

Claude smiled slightly and brought his arms up to loop around Alois's waist, pulling him closer. "You did and I'm very proud of you," he said honestly. "I knew you could do it, Alois."

Alois shivered at the way his name rolled off Claude's tongue. He wanted to hear it again and he reached up, cupping Claude's face between his hands. "Say it again," he ordered softly.

"I'm very proud of you," Claude said without hesitation.

Alois shook his head, blond locks swaying back and forth. "No. Say my name again."

Claude's eyes softened slightly and he reached up cover Alois's hand. "I'm very proud of you, Alois," he murmured lowly, golden eyes watching the emotions that played across Alois's face.

Alois beamed happily and pride washed over his body at the words. He yearned to hear Claude say them again so he could feel that feeling once more but he restrained himself from asking for more. Alois wanted to earn the praise he sought. It would only make them sound that much sweeter when Alois heard them again.

"Let's try it again," Claude said and slowly pulled Alois's hands from his face before reached down to pick up the rope that Alois had dropped in his excitement. "Remember to keep your eyes on the target. You want the Honda to land right where your target is. It's good that your loop hit the target, but this time, you want it to go around the head of the steer, not just a horn."

Alois nodded and started to rewrap the rope again, making sure to keep it looped neatly so kinks didn't form in the material. "The whole head, got it," he stated and shifted his grip until he was holding it up near the Honda. He focused on the plastic steer head and wiggled his body slightly so he wasn't so stiff before starting again.

Alois pushed all thoughts of Ciel from his mind as he brought the lariat up and started spinning it. Everything else vanished from his thoughts as well until there was nothing left but Alois and the fake steer before him. The fake steer was the only thing that mattered right now. It kept Alois's mind occupied from all the other troubles that plagued his life.

Hannah's upcoming trial, her future that hung by a string, and everything regarding Hannah in general. They all vanished with each flick of wrist.

The debt Ciel held over him and the annoying plan that Ciel had concocted fled from his mind as the rope arched through the air again, landing around the desired target. He stared at the rope around the plastic head and before he could stop himself, wondered what Ciel would think or say to his new skill.

No doubt, Ciel would scoff at him and make some dismissive comment, disregarding the accomplishment as nothing.

Alois scowled and his fingers tightened around the rope. What would happen if Ciel's neck were the thing the rope wrapped around instead of the bale of hay? Without thinking, Alois pulled back on the rope until it tightened and for a brief moment, Alois could pretend that he was tightening the rope around Ciel's neck instead.

All it would take was one more hard pull for that fragile neck to snap, and all Alois's troubles would vanish.

A hollow laugh left Alois's mouth as his shoulders slumped and tears started to prick at his eyes. If only it were that easy. If only he hadn't lusted after Ciel so much that his faults blinded him, then none of this would've happened in the first place. If only he didn't still want Ciel

If only, if only.

* * *

A low hum left Ciel's mouth as he moved down the hallway the next morning. Despite it being Monday and the start of the week, Ciel found himself rather content with the day. Yesterday had been a good day. He had finished his project with Sebastian and safely tucked it away so Alois couldn't find it. Alois still believed Ciel had ruined his last two projects and Ciel didn't want to take any chances in case Alois decided to destroy his project as revenge.

After finishing the project yesterday, Ciel had some free time and had every intention on driving into town to buy some pastries for Sebastian and himself. A happy cry that could only come from Alois's mouth sidetracked him though and Ciel found himself pausing at the noise. What could've happened to make Alois that happy?

The only time Alois sounded that happy was when he came back from his camping trip with Claude.

Curiosity overcame him and got the better of Ciel as he made his way to the side of the barn where the noise had come from. His eyes widened slightly, surprised to see Alois standing before a bale of hay with a plastic steer head mounted at the front. Ciel found the sight humorous, knowing that Alois only asked to do this so he could earn more praise from Claude.

Claude stood behind Alois though, looking proud at what Alois had done. He even went as far as patting him on the shoulder before moving forward to unhook the lariat from the bale of hay. He told Alois to do it again before stepping back and watching as Alois readied himself once more.

It seemed odd to have Alois so focused on something, especially roping and Ciel found it hard to believe that Alois had even asked for lessons. Alois was the one who thought this whole internship was a bad idea and didn't want to come from the start. But here he was now, learning how to rope and looking as though he was enjoying it.

Ciel tucked the information away so he could use it when needed and now, Ciel deemed the information ready to share with Sebastian. He didn't want to tell Sebastian yesterday as they had been busy in the afternoon but now was a good time and Ciel planned to use it for his advantage.

Poking his head into the kitchen, Ciel quickly found Sebastian standing before the stove. The smell of eggs floated through the air and a plate of sausages were already sitting on the table. "Good morning," he chirped and padded into the kitchen, wanting to grope the tempting ass but Ciel restrained himself as he took a seat.

"You're awfully chipper this morning," Sebastian commented and glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the eggs, wanting to make them light and fluffy. "Any reason why?"

"I was just hoping that you'd teach me how to rope today," Ciel commented. "You had mentioned it last weekend and I was wondering if you were still going to teach me."

Sebastian cocked his head slightly. "I don't mind teaching you roping, but I figured that you'd much rather do something new on horseback. Learning to rope takes a while and you have to start on the ground before you can even try it from a horse."

Ciel pouted in mock disappointment. "But Claude was teaching Alois yesterday," he stated, trying to make himself look as though he were truly upset. "I was hoping that I could learn too."

"Claude was teaching Alois?" Sebastian asked curiously and turned from the stove briefly as he spooned some eggs onto the plate that sat before Ciel. "I'll have to talk to him about that," he murmured to himself as he moved back to the stove.

"So does that mean I won't be able to learn as well then?" Ciel asked, his fork hovering over his eggs.

Sebastian shook his head. "I have no problem teaching you how to rope. I told you before that I would teach you more things and that you only had to ask. The more things you learn, the more comfortable you'll be with the horses and ranch life itself." He turned the stove off and placed a piece of buttered bread into the pan so it could toast slowly. "We can start whenever you would like, so long as we still finish all the chores first."

Ciel nodded. "I understand," he answered.

Sebastian removed the piece of bread from the pan and set it on the edge of Ciel's plate before he moved towards the kitchen's entrance. "We'll start the chores when you're done with breakfast. Make sure you clean up the dishes when you're done."

Ciel waved Sebastian away, promising him that he would before Sebastian vanished from the room. With a small smirk, Ciel bit into the toasted bread. Today promised to be a good day.

* * *

It didn't take Sebastian very long to find Claude in the stables. Claude had just come back from wheeling out some soiled bedding to the muckheap and was getting ready to start loading up the truck with the supplies they would need for the day's work. Sebastian waited for Claude to set the wheelbarrow in the proper place before clearing his throat lightly and drawing attention to himself.

"You're here early, Sebastian," Claude stated. "I haven't loaded everything up yet."

Sebastian shook his head. "That's not why I'm here," he said and walked closer to Claude, his eyes dancing slightly. "You didn't tell me that you were teaching Alois how to rope. You know what that means? You have a little fan boy," he teased.

Claude scoffed and shoved Sebastian's shoulder lightly. "I do not. He just wanted to learn how and asked the other day if I could teach him. He was really impressed from watching us the other day. If anything, I'd say that  _we_  have some fan boys."

A low laugh left Sebastian's mouth as he pushed back at Claude's shoulder. "But he asked you, not both of us. So that means he likes you better." He shoved his hands into his pockets and cocked his head slightly. "Just make sure you don't teach him so well that he becomes a threat to us later on in our careers," he stated with a grin.

Claude smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "You're insufferable, Sebastian," he said with a sigh. "But don't worry. I'm just teaching him the basics and our secrets to roping are still that; just a secret."

"Good, because I'd hate for him and Ciel to make their own team and try to run us out of town," Sebastian joked as they started to walk back to the house. "I would have to kill Alois if you had told him our secrets."

Golden eyes rolled slightly. "Always the dramatic one," he said. "You wouldn't kill that boy. You'd have no place to hide him, especially since there's a paper trail that leads him straight to you."

Sebastian shrugged. "Who said I was joking?" He questioned, eyes filled with cruel humor. He shrugged at Claude's glare. "I can always blame the wild animals out here."

Claude chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, Sebastian Michaelis, I'd say that you were jealous that I was showing Alois how to rope." He paused and his eyes flickered to Sebastian. "Are you?"

Sebastian paused and seemed to think over the words before shaking his head. "Not really. Because I know he'll never be as good as either of us, so there's no worry that he'll try to replace me," Sebastian stated with a grin. "Plus, roping will always be our thing. It's what brought us together as friends and then business partners and I don't think you're willing to replace me after all that just for some brat."

Laughing, Claude pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You never change, Sebastian," he stated and gave Sebastian a push towards the house. "Go finish getting ready so we can get started on the chores for today."

Sebastian shook his head and batted Claude's hands away before starting towards the house, glad that that he had taken care of that little problem. They had already agreed never to tell anyone about their roping style so they wouldn't have to worry about competition. It was childish and something they had done when they were younger, but even now, years later, they still stuck to that promise.

And while Sebastian never lied, he couldn't say the same thing about Claude, and Sebastian just wanted to make sure. But it seemed as though his worries were for not and everything was still the same. As it should be.


	15. In the afternoon: VII

* * *

As a Rule: strategy requires thought, tactics require observation ~Max Euwe

* * *

Rain pelted against the window, creating a soft tune from the pitter-patter of each drop hitting the pane. The sound was comforting and helped cover up the noise of ceiling fan as it rotated around, providing cool air to the room. But at the same time, work slowed down at the ranch due to the rain. No work made for idle hands.

And idle hands were the devil's playthings.

Ciel drummed his fingers along the edge of the couch in thought as he watched the rain droplets trickle down the window. Sebastian and Claude were in the barn, shoeing the horses and having a vet float their teeth. Sebastian didn't need Ciel and Alois's help and he gave them the afternoon off

Usually Ciel would accept the offer with open arms and pass out on his bed in an attempt to catch up on sleep, but his mind raced too much for him to nap right now. It ran around in circles and didn't want to quiet down, no matter what Ciel tried, and it grated on his nerves.

There was a method to this madness, Ciel mussed as he rolled onto his side and watched the rain streak across the windowpane. The down time made him think about what he still needed to do and everything he had accomplished so far. A few days had passed since the dancing incident and while it seemed as though he was getting closer to Sebastian, the progress felt too slow.

But the relationship between Claude and Sebastian had to fall apart naturally if Ciel wanted them to remain as friends. A single thread held their relationship together and that little thread drove Ciel insane. The thread was the only thing keeping Sebastian and Claude together, and keeping Ciel away.

"They're uncertain," he said aloud in the empty room. "Their romantic relationship is dead, everyone can see it. But they won't make that final move because they're unsure about everything and where they stand."

Ciel understood the reason though. Sebastian and Claude had dated for so many years that they were no doubt confused about their new feelings. They no longer lusted for each other and spent time together as friends instead of boyfriends. Ciel didn't know if they felt happier with their newfound friendship or not, but a relationship founded on lust and desire would never last.

Assumptions were the base of their relationship. They had assumed that they could take their feelings further and that their close relationship was a form of love. At the time, they probably didn't bother to question their feelings any further. They were hot-blooded males in their last year of high school. Love and close friendship were easy to confuse at that age.

They were older now and their feelings had changed despite efforts to keep them the same. They felt new, stronger emotions for someone else and it left them both confused. That confusion kept the last remaining thread strong in hopes that the new feelings would vanish.

It frustrated Ciel to watch them, seeing that Claude and Sebastian had already slipped back into their friendship again without realizing it. The sensual touches they used to share had vanished, replaced instead with laughter, light-hearted shoves, and joking that only came naturally between close friends.

All they needed now was one small push. Just a tiny nudge that they could barely feel in order for Sebastian and Claude to see the truth themselves. But Ciel's promised that he wouldn't involve himself in their relationship anymore.

But the slow pace drove Ciel insane. A month had passed since they first arrived at the ranch and four months since Ciel had first laid eyes on Sebastian. Well over a hundred days since Ciel first started preparing and plotting his plan for this day. It had been a long wait and now, to have the thing he wanted just within his grasp but just out of reach was frustrating.

A low growl left Ciel's mouth and he flipped over onto his stomach, playing with the cover that rested on the armrest. "What can I do?" He murmured. "What can be that final push that allows things to fall apart naturally?"

In Ciel's mind, Claude was the one to end the relationship. Physically, things were over between Sebastian and Claude, but they hadn't verbally said the words just yet. But if Sebastian said the words, then Claude's possessive side would flare up and he wouldn't let go. Despite the fact that there was nothing left to hold.

Then there was Alois. Claude was already smitten with Alois even though he didn't realize it yet. All Alois needed to do was bat his eyelashes and Claude would jump to attention. The sight sickened Ciel, to see a man so whipped and not even realize it.

Ciel grunted softly. It meant that everything boiled down to Alois and how much charm he used on Claude. That only added to the frustration but Ciel had no choice but to rely on Alois. Alois already had his foot in the door, so to speak. Now he just had to get his body through the door and make Claude notice him.

"How annoying," Ciel grumbled to himself. "Everything I've planned has come down to that idiot and whether or not he succeeds in this little task that I gave him."

He continued to stare out the window, sulking slightly at the way things had turned out and all the while wondering if there was another way to make Claude see Alois in a romantic light. The last thing Ciel needed was for Claude to think of Alois as a little brother who needed an extra hug because his parents never gave him enough when he was a child.

The thought was humorous and Ciel started to chuckle to himself, almost missing the sound of the door opening and he instantly clamped his mouth shut. He rolled onto his back and watched as Alois padded into the living room, looking damp but pleased. "What's wrong with you?" Ciel asked, tucking his arm behind his head.

Alois shook his head. "I was out practicing my roping on the back patio and I can't wait to show Claude tomorrow during our lessons. He's going to be really proud of me."

Ciel clicked his tongue. "You're not supposed to want him as an older brother or role model, you're supposed to lust after him and want him as a lover," he stated. "You've made him notice you, yes, but he doesn't know that you want him."

"But I don't," Alois answered and shoved his hands into his pockets stubbornly. "I want you." He closed his mouth quickly and swallowed the words 'I think' with some difficulty.

A frown formed on Ciel's lips. "Please don't say such disgusting things." He waved his hand at Alois. "You say all these things to me, but you don't say them to Claude. That's why we're not getting anywhere. Claude doesn't realize that you want him in a sexual way and only thinks that y'all want to be friends."

Alois squirmed. "What's wrong with being friends with him?" he asked. "He's a nice guy and is always looking out for me."

Ciel sat up slowly, his eyes pinning Alois to the spot. "Because you're supposed to make him realize that he doesn't care for Sebastian in a romantic way but instead cares for you in that sense. And you're not going to be successful if you keep thinking of Claude as just a friend."

Stomping a foot, Alois balled his fingers up into a fist and looked frustrated. "You're not being fair."

"I'm not being fair?" Ciel asked carefully. "You're the one who is only hanging around Claude and doing things to impress him so he'll praise you. You're only doing all this stuff so he looks at you and gives you attention because you're just an attention starved child who will do anything to get someone to notice him," Ciel snapped.

"That's…that's not true," Alois said meekly.

Ciel shook his head. "No, Alois. You know that it's true. You're using Claude for your own gain as well. Using him so he'll praise you and dote upon you. He gives you everything and it makes you happy. You can't deny that," Ciel stated. "You stole his phone charger at the lake and broke into fake tears so y'all could stay another day. So don't tell me that it's not true."

Alois nibbled his lower lip as his eyes lowered slightly. "I don't…I'm confused," he said lowly, unable to look at Ciel. It was hard to admit that and even harder to say the words to Ciel of all people. Something that had started out as a simple joke had quickly backfired against Alois in the worst possible way.

For a brief moment, Ciel felt a hint of pity wash over him for Alois before it vanished once more. This was what he needed, for Alois to realize that he wanted Claude and no one else. It was better for everyone if Alois just accepted that fact.

"You don't have to understand it," Ciel stated and cocked his head slightly. "Just go with it and everything will be fine."

Alois blinked and stared at Ciel blankly. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Ciel settled back into the couch. "It's obvious. Claude makes you happy by giving you the things you want, praise and attention. Why not humor him for a bit and get close to him so you can keep hearing those things you crave so much." He held up his hand to keep Alois from interrupting him. "Even if you don't care for Claude in a romantic sense, you can still use him to get what you want until you don't need him anymore. But who knows, you might end up falling for him."

"I doubt that," Alois said quickly, his heart racing at the thought that he might end up liking Claude more than Ciel. It would never happen, no matter how much the idea seemed to please his mind.

Ciel hummed. "Suppose Claude simply likes you as a friend. If that's the case, then you can get close to him and use him for the things you want. And if something does happen, then you should take the opportunity when it comes to you." He smirked slightly. "Lead him on and let Claude believe that you're interested until you get everything that you want from him. I know you would enjoy kicking him to the curb once you're done."

Alois faltered but he couldn't deny that the words sounded appealing. "Claude gives me everything I want," he said slowly. "I suppose if he keeps giving me attention, I can stay around longer. As friends though."

"But," Ciel prompted, hearing the hesitation in Alois's voice.

But if something changed during that time and Claude started to see him as more than a friend, then Alois would play along until he had everything he wanted from Claude. "I'll play it by ear," Alois said. Because there was no way Alois was falling for Claude, no way at all.

Nodding, Ciel stretched out on the couch, sighing as his bones popped before he relaxed once more. "Don't be afraid to get close to Claude. You never know, it might turn out to be a good thing and you'll be happy that you did. But keep acting friendly with him and let him believe what he wants. If he believes you're interested in him, everything will fall into place for all involved."

Ciel just needed Claude to realize and act on his feelings for Alois. They were there, just tucked far away and hidden under the faux feelings for Sebastian. Despite his feelings for Sebastian though, Claude would something move forward without realizing what he was doing.

However, Ciel had no doubt that Claude was interested in Alois. He saw the subtle glances directed at Alois and the way Claude's hand would linger a little longer than necessary. The fact that Alois hadn't brushed off the affections was enough proof that they didn't bother Alois and he instead welcomed them.

It was enough for Ciel and he rolled onto his stomach so he could continue to watch the rain. Alois would take care of his part without realizing it and then that thread would finally snap, leaving Ciel with the thing he wanted most. Claude and Alois would be together, getting Alois off his back, and Ciel had the chance to win over Sebastian.

All the pieces were in place and ready to move; they just needed the right time and place. Claude and Alois just needed time alone together for Alois to work his magic, as Ciel couldn't exactly come out right and tell Alois to sleep with Claude. That would make Alois furious and Ciel considered it tactless. Regardless, Alois needed a small push in the right direction and Ciel had given that push. All that Alois needed to do now was take that next step forward by himself.

Let the pieces move themselves, it meant less blowback for Ciel. He could lean back and watch as they fell down around each other until only his piece remained standing. He could come out as the victor in all this, because he refused to lose. Not after all the work he put into this plan. He would be the king, sitting atop his throne with all the used pieces crumbled at his feet and Sebastian at his side. No matter what.

* * *

Ciel felt irritable as sweat trickled down his back the next day. The rain from the previous night left the air hot and the humidity had nearly knocked him over that morning as soon as Ciel stepped outside the house. To make matters worse, the rain left the ground muddy and the horses had enjoyed a good roll in the mood, making them a pain to groom.

The humidity only grew as the day went on, the sun doing little to burn it away. If anything, it helped to make the humidity grow until Ciel's hair plastered against his head and the back of his neck. Ciel grumbled at the unpleasant feeling and turned back to the current object of his annoyance.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it move," Sebastian teased as he walked by, an old saddle resting on his arms. "Come now, Ciel. We don't have much time to practice today."

Ciel scowled and leaned down to pick up the wooden object before leaving the dusty storage shed. As soon as he stepped outside, his boots sunk into the soft mud, making Ciel curse as he started to walk after Sebastian. He tried to find the fresh boot prints to step in, hoping it would keep him from sinking as he continued to make his way to the practice area.

The wooden horse only added to Ciel's weight, making him sink even more and by the time he came to a stop, sweat soaked his clothes. With a huff, Ciel dropped the horse and let the wooden legs sink into the mud. "Now what?" He asked.

"Now you saddle it," Sebastian answered, placing the saddle in Ciel's arms. "You do that while I set up the target," he stated and moved away from Ciel.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Ciel set the saddle on the dummy horse before tightening the cinch around the wooden barrel that made up the animals belly. He had quickly picked up the basics of roping while on the ground and Sebastian had decided that they could practice with the wooden horse so Ciel could get used to the height difference. Eventually, Sebastian promised, he could practice with real animals.

His eyes darted to where the bale of hay rested and watched as Sebastian adjusted the plastic head on the body, giving something for Ciel to aim for. It seemed almost silly to learn this way but Ciel trusted Sebastian and didn't argue. Instead, he waited for Sebastian to finish his task before coming back to Ciel. "Now what?" Ciel asked once Sebastian stood by his side.

"Now you'll learn how to rope while on a horse," Sebastian answered. "When you rope a calf, you have to make a dally; looping the rope around the horn of the saddle. Doing this gives you an anchor point and acts as a wrench by having your horse and saddle take the weight of the steer while your hands are free to do what you need."

Ciel nodded and accepted the rope in Sebastian's hand. "So after the loop goes around the steer's head, you make the dally?" He asked, wanting to make sure he understood everything.

Sebastian gave a sharp nod with his head. "Exactly. In team roping, I make the dally as I'm turning Belial once the steer is caught. Because of this, the rope is already starting to grow taut, so you have to be careful when looping the rope around your horn or your finger can get caught."

"But for now, we're just roping something that's not moving, so it really doesn't matter now," Ciel said and waved the comment aside.

Sebastian shook his head. "Don't think like that, it's bad to get in that mind set and you'll forget the first time you go to rope something that's moving. Your horse will turn one way and the steer will pull the other, leaving your finger caught in the middle. You're bound to lose that fight and it's not pleasant. You'll lose your finger if you're not careful."

Ciel paled slightly at the thought of losing his finger. "I'll be careful then," he stated.

"See to it that you are," Sebastian answered seriously. "It's hard to replace a finger."

Nodding, Ciel placed his foot in the stirrup and swung into the saddle, quickly adjusting his seat so he sat properly. He shifted his grip on the rope before focusing on the bale of hay that rested on the ground before him. It looked different from the new height and for a moment, Ciel felt his confidence waver as he realized that he would have to adjust things in order to rope the steer successfully.

Sebastian came up to his side and patted his knee lightly, making Ciel glance down. "Just like before?" He asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Keep your elbow around the same height as your shoulder the whole time and don't let it drop or the throw will go wide. Release and follow through with the pointer finger."

Ciel frowned as he stared at the rope in his right hand. "That means I have to rein with my left hand," he stated, trying to remember how Sebastian roped the other day. He struggled to remember exactly how Sebastian moved but everything happened so fast that it made Ciel's head spin.

"Yes, you'll have to use your left hand to rein the horse in the direction you want," Sebastian answered. "As soon as the lariat settles around the steer's horns, you have to yank back the excess rope as you usually do only this time, you'll use the excess to make the dally while you turn your horse left. This way, the hand making the dally isn't hitting the hand that's guiding the horse."

Ciel's frown deepened slightly as he tried to remember everything that he had to do. It sounded difficult, but he knew he could do it. He had already learned how to rope, now they were simply adding something onto that. He shifted in the saddle, his right hand grasping the rope between his fingers as he brought his hand up.

By now, the feeling felt familiar as he spun the lariat around, the circle staying wide and even above his head before Ciel reached forward with the rope. It arched through the air and landed just short of the target, making Ciel grit his teeth but he already knew what he had to fix. Because he sat up higher, he needed to let out one more coil in order to hit his target.

He brought the rope back and formed his coils again, making sure to leave an extra one before setting up again. His arm rose once more before the rope started to spin and once he felt comfortable, Ciel let the lariat go. His finger brushed against the rope as it moved through the air, helping to guide its course before the loop settled around the steer's head.

Without thinking, Ciel pulled his arm back to tighten the loop around the horns, the rope sliding through his gloved hands as he pulled the excess behind his body. He jumped as Sebastian's hand settled on his, guiding his hand as they made the dally and Ciel watched as Sebastian's hand expertly wrapped the rope around the horn.

It made sense now that Ciel had seen it up close, but it was still difficult. His eyes darted to the side as Alois's voice reached his ears and Ciel let out a sigh; this was just what he needed. Now things were really going to be hard.

Alois bounded into their practice area despite the glare that both Sebastian and Ciel gave him, Claude trailing just behind Alois. Light blue eyes looked at Ciel before Alois smirked. "Roping practice?" He asked, even though it was obvious he knew the answer. "Bet you can't rope me."

Ciel snorted. "I could rope you easily. Sebastian's a good teacher." He tilted his head up, egging Alois on and hoping Alois would take the bait.

"Fine," Alois snapped and moved to stand next to the bale of hay. "Rope me, Phantomhive. Show me what you've got."

"With pleasure," Ciel purred as he set up his rope again before he started to spin it. The loop formed neatly over his head and Ciel let it go after three fast swings, aiming for Alois's head.

The rope fell around Alois's head and Ciel pulled back quickly, tightening the loop as it slipped down Alois's chest. His hands started to wrap the excess around the horn of the saddle until pain raced through his fingers as he finished making the dally. He glanced down at his hand before looking up at Alois who decided to act as though he was a steer.

The rope continued to bite into Ciel's thumb as it pulled even tighter the more Alois struggled against the rope, thinking Ciel wanted to play a game. Ciel cried out in pain as Alois jerked against the rope again before the pressure suddenly vanished and Ciel only had time to suck in a deep breath before Sebastian appeared at his side.

Careful hands unwound the rope from around his finger and Ciel trembled in the saddle as he Sebastian carefully pulled off his glove. The pain was unbearable and he barely registered Sebastian's hands easing him down from the saddle and onto the ground. He could hear Claude telling Alois what happened as he pulled the rope off Alois's body. Guilt flickered across Alois's face but Ciel didn't take any pleasure in it.

Ciel winced as he looked down at his finger, feeling his eyes burn with unshed tears. The finger throbbed already and looked larger than his other fingers, making Ciel's heart race. Sebastian's words echoed through his mind and fear clenched at Ciel's body. He didn't want to lose his finger.

"Se-Sebastian," he rasped, his other hand reaching for Sebastian.

Sebastian grasped it and gave the hand a gentle squeeze. "Let me see it," he said softly, reaching for Ciel's hand. Ciel placed his hand in his palm and Sebastian ran his finger across the swollen digit, feeling for any broken bones. "You won't lose your finger, if that's what you're thinking right now," he reassured Ciel.

"It hurts," Ciel murmured, holding back the tears as a fresh wave of pain raced through his body. He could see Alois sliding off to the side, going to stand next to Claude in hopes of protection, but Ciel couldn't bring himself to care. The pain made him clench his teeth and he vowed to yell at Alois when he was in a better state of mind.

"I know it does," Sebastian answered and looped an arm around Ciel's waist, offering him support. "Let's get you inside so we can get some ice on that. It'll stop the swelling and numb the pain for a bit."

Ciel nodded shakily and leaned against Sebastian, the pain still fresh in his mind. "And then we'll go to the hospital?" He asked.

Sebastian frowned. "It's not broken, so there's no need to go. Plus the wait to be seen would be long and I'm sure you would be more comfortable here at the ranch than sitting in the waiting room for hours."

Shaking his head, Ciel gripped at Sebastian's shirt tighter. "No. I want to see a doctor and make sure it's not broken, just to be sure. I don't want to lose a finger."

"We still need to put some ice on that and get you something to drink," Sebastian stated and opened the door for Ciel. "You need something to keep your body from going into shock because of the pain."

Ciel nodded and let Sebastian led him to the kitchen where he took a seat on the counter. He knew he was acting like a child, but Ciel couldn't help himself. It hurt and felt as though his finger was broken. A part of Ciel's mind supplied that how the accident happened made the pain seem worse than it really was but he pointedly ignored that little fact.

He jumped as a drop of cold water landed on his hand and he focused on Sebastian again. Sebastian stood before him with a bag of ice wrapped in a washcloth, waiting patiently for Ciel to offer his hand. Almost sheepishly, Ciel held out his hand, wincing at the sight of his swollen finger. The skin had torn away from where the cut had dug into his flesh, peeling away a layer or two and making a bruise form.

Sebastian placed the ice pack on his finger, blocking the horrible sight form his view. He helped Ciel off the counter and grabbed the keys to the truck along with Ciel's medical papers. "Let's get you to the hospital," Sebastian murmured.

Wiggling his finger slightly, Ciel followed Sebastian without a word and climbed into the. The truck rumbled to life and they pulled away from the house.

Sebastian nodded to Claude as they passed him. "I'll call you and tell you what they say, but I don't think we'll be back until late."

Claude grunted. "We can take care of things here; it's not a problem. Get his finger reset and wrapped up so y'all can come back and life can move on."

Sebastian chuckled and rolled up the window as they continued down the drive before pulling out on the main road. It was a small drive to get to the hospital and Sebastian reached forward to turn on the radio to break up the silence in the cab.

"I'm sorry," Ciel murmured softly a few minutes later. "I know I'm probably over reacting but I want to make sure. I don't want to lose a finger just because everything seems okay."

"It's fine," Sebastian answered. "If anything, it gets us out of afternoon chores and means we can stop for something to eat tonight. I'm in the mood for something sweet. You?"

Ciel perked up slightly. "Ice cream sounds good."

A small smile slipped across Sebastian's lips. "We'll get some ice cream on the way back then, provided it's not too late. You know emergency rooms. It'll take forever for them to see us so we might get out of there too late for ice cream."

"Then you'll owe me some later on," Ciel chirped, sliding the ice pack up higher so it covered the base of his finger. It still throbbed but the pain had lessened, leaving just a dull throb that was more annoying than painful. So long as Ciel didn't move the injured extremity, he wouldn't feel any pain. "How did the rope break?" He questioned. Now that things had calmed down, Ciel could think properly and remember that the rope had suddenly fallen slack during Alois's stunt.

"I cut it," Sebastian answered.

Ciel blinked. "How?"

Sebastian chuckled. "With a knife. It's an essential tool on the ranch and I always carry one. I tossed it at the rope and it severed before any more damage could happen."

"You're good," Ciel murmured, his eyes drooping as the adrenaline slowly left him. "And fast. I didn't even see you move. How'd you do that?"

"Instincts. I'm just one hell of a cowboy," Sebastian answered with a smirk as he pulled into the parking lot. The truck came to a stop and Sebastian helped Ciel out of the vehicle before they made their way to the front doors.

The scent of rubbing alcohol and cleaning supplies brushed over Ciel's nose as soon as they entered the large building, making him clench his fingers. The action made pain race through his finger and Ciel hissed as they made their way up to the front counter. The nurse behind the desk stared at them, taking in their attire before shaking herself out of her daze.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, hoping he would explain what had happened. He figured Sebastian could explain things better and it kept Ciel's mind from the pain. Sebastian sighed slightly before he turned to the nurse and started to clarify how everything had happened. As he talked, Ciel looked at his finger, wincing at his swollen digit and hoped that it wasn't broken.

Sebastian's deep voice pulled Ciel from his thoughts and he focused on the clipboard that the nurse placed before them on the counter. "Y'all will need to fill out these papers before we can do anything. Please return them to this desk when you're done and we'll see you as soon as we can."

A snort left Sebastian's mouth but he didn't say anything as he grabbed the clipboard. He waited until they were further away from the desk before smirking. "Their 'soon as you can' means five hours from now," he said. "Hopefully your finger won't fall off by then," he teased.

"Shut up," Ciel snapped and flicked Sebastian off. He would've preferred to punch the Sebastian but he didn't want to jar his finger anymore, lest it bring back the pain that had dulled since their arrival. "For that, you can fill out my paperwork."

"The horrors," Sebastian joked as they sat down and he placed the clipboard in his lap. "Let's see. Name, Ciel Phantomhive. Gender, male. Race, brat. Age, too young."

A magazine slapped Sebastian's arm, making Sebastian chuckle before he started to fill out the form properly. Minutes passed in silence as he continued to fill in the blanks, pausing every now and then to ask a question that he didn't know the answer to. Once Sebastian filled out the papers, Ciel checked over everything to make sure it was correct before sending Sebastian to hand back to the clipboard.

"Did she say how long the wait was going to be?" Ciel asked as Sebastian settled down next to him.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling it's going to take a while. This is an American hospital you know. You can order a pizza and get it faster than being seen in the waiting room here." He scoffed slightly at the thought and stretched out as best he could in the chairs. "How is your finger feeling?"

Ciel hummed softly. "It's okay I think. The ice has numbed most of the pain so long as I don't move it. I'm just feeling more tired than anything right now," he admitted, feeling his eyes droop slightly.

He shifted in the chair and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read seven-thirty and Ciel sighed. At this rate, they had already missed dinner, and he doubted they would get out of the waiting room anytime soon.

Ciel's stomach growled, making Sebastian glance at him before chuckling. "I'll go see what I can find here. You know the rumors about hospital food," he joked as he stood up.

Nodding slightly, Ciel watched as Sebastian moved away, feeling bad for making such a big fuss over his finger. He probably didn't break the extremity, as Sebastian said, but the fear at the time wasn't something Ciel could ignore. It took over his mind and now they had to wait at the hospital. He looked at his finger again, peeling back the washcloth before replacing it once more.

His finger had turned a blue-ish, purple and made Ciel's stomach churn. It wasn't pleasant looking and Ciel squirmed in his seat, wanting Sebastian back so he could lean against the Sebastian for support. The bag of ice was melting as well and within an hour or so, would be gone, meaning his finger would start throbbing again once the numbness wore off.

He glanced up as footsteps approached him and he smiled as Sebastian approached him with a small bag of food and a glass filled with ice. He thanked the man for the food and ice before reaching for the bag of chips, tearing into it with his mouth.

"This should help," Sebastian said, setting the glass on the table. "We need to make sure it stays iced to help keep the swelling down."

Ciel looked at his finger again. "I think it's too late to stop the swelling now," he stated, showing off the swollen digit.

A smirk crossed Sebastian's lips. "Poor thing. Should I suck it to make it feel better?"

Ciel sputtered and quickly covered up the finger in question. Leave it to Sebastian to make a sexual joke about the swollen finger and tease Ciel about it. But he had to admit that it had distracted him from the pain for a while as he continued to munch on the chips, shooting glares at Sebastian every once and a while for good measures.

Sebastian continued to chuckle next to him, pleased that his joke had caused Ciel to act so ruffled. He had taken to slouching in his chair again, the act looking so un-Sebastian that it made Ciel do a double take and he felt his lips twitch at the sight. Sebastian looked so relaxed yet uncomfortable at the same time; no doubt due to the chairs that had been provided for them.

Following Sebastian's example, Ciel slouched down further into the chair and stretched his legs out before them. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was better than sitting straight and proper in the chair for hours on end. A quick glance at the clock showed that only forty-five minutes had passed, making Ciel groan slightly.

He turned his attention from the clock, vowing not to look at it again. To do so would only make the time drag on even more and that was the last thing Ciel wanted. Blue eyes closed and Ciel tilted his head back against the chair, trying to get comfortable so he could sleep until they called his name. Whenever that would be.

* * *

By the time someone saw them, night had fallen, leaving Ciel cranky and irritable while the doctor tended them. His finger wasn't broken as Sebastian had said, but it was sprained and the doctor wanted to have it set in a small splint to make sure it set properly. In all, the whole visit with the doctor took about thirty minutes or so, but they waited well over three hours; possibly longer. Ciel tried not to think about it.

Blue eyes darted to the side to look at Sebastian, who had to be exhausted after the long night. Sebastian hadn't slept while they were there and once more the guilt started to well up inside Ciel. It was late and they had an early morning tomorrow. Sebastian had already called Claude and told him they wouldn't be home until late; adding that they wouldn't be able to do morning chores as well.

Ciel wasn't sure what else he said, but it seemed as though Sebastian was in no hurry to get home, meaning Claude and Alois would take care of the ranch next morning. They climbed into the truck silently and pulled away from the hospital, Ciel's eyes already drooping as the truck started to lull him asleep within minutes.

"I hate hospitals," he murmured, eyes shut and his head resting against the door of the truck.

Sebastian nodded. "As do I," he paused as they got on the empty highway and let out a soft sigh. "We're in no hurry to return back to the ranch. We should pull over for the night and find a place to sleep. We'll just get back late and wake up Claude and Alois," he said and glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

Ciel hummed. "That's fine with me," he answered lowly. "Where are we going to stay?"

"There's a rest stop further up the road that we can stop at," Sebastian stated. "I have a truck tent under the back seat. It just needs to be set up and then we can sleep."

Ciel nodded, too tired to ask what a truck tent was and simply trusted that Sebastian would take care of everything. Within minutes, the truck slowed down and he opened his eyes as they pulled into a truck stop. Eighteen-wheelers took up the first few parking spots and Sebastian moved towards the end, parking away from the large trucks.

"Stay in here while I pitch the tent," Sebastian said as he climbed out of the truck and opened the back doors, pulling out the case for the tent. "I'll come get you when everything is done."

"Can do," Ciel answered and rested his head against the side of the truck again. The vehicle bounced around as Sebastian jumped into the bed of the truck, setting up the tent. Within minutes, Sebastian was back again, tapping on the window and making Ciel groan as he moved slowly from the seat.

Warm hands guided him from the truck and to the back of the vehicle where Sebastian had pitched the tent in the bed. It was hard to see so late at night when Ciel's eyes were already tired and he climbed in without giving the object another look. Blankets spread out over the floor of the tent, covering a small air mattress.

"We'll have to sleep together unless you want to sleep directly on the floor," Sebastian stated.

Ciel shook his head, slipping his dirty jeans off his legs until he was clad only in boxers. "It's fine. I just want to sleep," he murmured and crawled into the bed. A sigh left his mouth as he stretched out on the soft mattress, feeling his body relax against it.

The bed dipped next to him and Sebastian's body pressed against him, providing warmth from the slightly chilly night. He arched into the hard body and felt Sebastian's arm drape over his waist, pulling him closer so they both had room on the small mattress. Comfort and security rushed over Ciel as he closed his eyes, letting himself sleep in the safety of Sebastian's arms.

* * *

Warm breath fanned over Ciel's neck the next morning, making his eyes squint slightly in annoyance before he finally opened them. He blinked a few times before the inside of the tent came into focus and even then, it took several minutes before Ciel remembered what happened. The pain in his finger was still there, a constant reminder that the previous night had happened and he didn't dream about cuddling with Sebastian.

A content sigh left Ciel's mouth and he pressed back further into Sebastian's grip, feeling the man's arm tighten around him. It seemed early in the morning, but Ciel couldn't tell the exact time without a watch and he reached forward carefully for the cell phone lying at the end of the bed. The time flashed at him, reading nine-thirty.

By now they would've been up if they were still at the ranch, but seeing as they were away, Ciel wanted nothing more than to continue sleeping in Sebastian's arms. It was warm and comfortable, Sebastian's grip almost protective and Ciel stretched out lazily on the mattress before rolling onto his side.

He grunted as his hand brushed against something hard under Sebastian's pillow as he failed at moving quietly and gracefully. He lifted the pillow up and Ciel peaked under it, his eyes widening at the pistol that rested under the fluffy material. His body stiffened and Ciel felt Sebastian shift next to him, a low groan leaving the man's mouth.

"Stop moving around, you keep elbowing me in the side," Sebastian groaned, rolling over onto his stomach.

"Because you have a gun under your pillow," Ciel squeaked, the surprise shaking the sleep from his mind rather quickly.

Sebastian sat up, his hair mussed from sleep. "Of course. I'm licensed to carry a concealed weapon in the state of Texas. How else do you think I would stop someone if they tried to get into the tent while we were asleep? With my demon powers?" He smirked and looked at Ciel. "I wouldn't be so heartless to make you sleep out in a tent without protection from anyone trying to break in."

A flush settled on Ciel's face and he rolled out of bed. "Sorry. But I wasn't expecting to wake up to that," he murmured and ran a hand through his hair. His stomach growled as he reached for his pants and Ciel turned to look at Sebastian. "Please tell me we're going to get breakfast before heading back. I'm starving."

Sebastian smirked. "Humans are low beings that will get hungry under any circumstance," he teased. "We can pick up some food and drop off the prescription for your pain medication as well. I'm sure you'll want that after a while."

"Yes please," Ciel answered and finished pulling on his shirt. With a small grunt, he unzipped the flap to the tent and jumped out. A few moments passed before Sebastian followed suit and Ciel watched as he started to take down the tent.

The tent they slept in last night was exactly that, a tent. It fit in the bed of the truck and ropes secured to the sides of the truck so it wouldn't collapse. It was a nifty device and the more Ciel stared at it, the more he found his mind wondering to what other things they could do in such a useful thing.

He pushed the thoughts to the side as Sebastian jumped down from the bed and started to fold the tent quickly; years of practice making the job easier. Once he packed the tent away and secured everything in the proper place, Sebastian started the truck and they were on their way once more.

"I want hash browns," Ciel stated as they started driving. "And scrambled eggs."

Sebastian chuckled. "You want something soaked in grease that will clog your arteries."

Ciel glared at Sebastian. "Hush you. I can afford to have something bad for me after all the healthy foods you make. Although I think I'm starting to prefer your food over anything else." He huffed and looked out the window. "What's going to happen when I go back to college and can't eat anything because it's not your food?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Learn how to make it yourself or starve?" He teased, turning into a restaurant.

Ciel gave Sebastian another harsh glare before he turned to look at the menu. They would get everything to go so they could head back to the ranch without further delay. No doubt, Sebastian felt anxious to get started on the work that they needed to do and Ciel just wanted his pain medicine.

They ordered their food and a few minutes later were back on the road, Ciel happily munching his harsh brown patty. "You're not hungry?" He asked, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head. "I can't eat in the early morning, but I'll have something later in the day. Thank you for your concern." He slowed down to make another turn, pulling into a drug store so he could drop off the prescription. He vanished from the truck for a few minutes before coming back out with a receipt and a small brown bag. "You're lucky they have these in stock," he said, passing the bag off to Ciel.

"Thank you," Ciel murmured, accepting the bag as the truck merged with traffic once more. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble too," he said. He felt bad for putting Sebastian through everything, even if they had managed to spend time together. Now the only thing left to do was chew out Alois for giving him the injury in the first place.

Sebastian waved the comment aside. "It's not a problem. I'm just glad that you'll be feeling better after this." He turned onto the road that led away from the city and towards the more rural areas where the ranch was located. "Although you won't be able to ride for a while until that heals properly. Don't want to make it worse."

Ciel grunted, not happy with the words but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. Instead, he finished off his scrambled eggs and moved onto the roll. It wasn't as good as The Undertaker's pastries but it still filled his stomach and Ciel couldn't ask for anything more.

He finished the bread as they pulled through the gate that led to the ranch and Ciel glanced around, noting that all the horses were already out in their pastures, grazing contently. It seemed as though Claude and Alois had already tended to them and was somewhere else now, probably out in the backfields with the cattle.

The truck came to a stop and Sebastian climbed out with a groan, bending over to stretch out his back before standing back up again. Ciel trailed after him, holding the bag his breakfast came in, along with his medicine. He had already taken one and waited for the affects to kick in, hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Where are they?" He asked Sebastian as they moved up the steps to the porch.

Sebastian glanced at his phone, checking for any missed calls along with the time. "It's almost eleven," he stated. "They might be inside working on a project for y'all's class, seeing as their shoes are still here."

Ciel hummed as he toed his boots off in the entryway before moving further into the house. He paused as voices and laughter floated from the back of the house where the kitchen was located. "They're in the kitchen. Probably eating all the good food," Ciel said with a small pout. "Speaking of that, you owe me ice cream from last night."

A small chuckle left Sebastian's throat. "So I do," he answered and headed towards the kitchen. "We have some here, unless they found it already." He came to a stop in the archway that led into the kitchen, making Ciel bump into him due to the sudden stop.

"Why'd we stop?" Ciel asked, leaning around Sebastian to look into the kitchen.

A large tub of ice cream sat between Claude and Alois, the lid open and the ice cream half gone. Claude had ice cream smeared on his face and he looked surprised at how it ended up on his face. The giggle that left Alois's mouth answered the question and he held up a deformed ice cream cone. The ice cream looked as though Alois had pushed the cone in Claude's face and knowing Alois, he probably did exactly that.

Ciel shook his head and moved to stand next to Sebastian. He felt his stomach churn slightly and he wondered what was on Alois's mind. "Sebastian," he started but a hand quickly waved him to be quiet and Ciel clamped his mouth shut. Sebastian's eyes seemed to burn with impatience and Ciel glanced at Alois again.

"You're a messy eater, Claude," Alois stated, leaning forward slightly.

Claude shook his head. "I wonder why," he answered and touched the dripping ice cream on his face.

Light blue eyes danced as Alois pressed closer. "Let me clean that up for you," he breathed.

Ciel's body tensed, knowing why Alois had shoved the cone into Claude's face in the first place. It seemed as though Alois had taken his advice after all and was determined to make Claude notice him even more. Any attention from Claude was good attention to Alois. Even if it meant making Claude believe that Alois wanted to be something more than friends.

As Alois's tongue darted out to lap at the melting ice cream, Ciel's gaze snapped up to look at Sebastian's face, trying to judge his reaction. It was oddly blank and Ciel felt a sense of dread wash over his body. Sebastian wasn't showing any emotion, hiding everything behind a blank face and making it impossible for Ciel to tell what thoughts raced through Sebastian's mind.

And Ciel could only hope that he hadn't been reading the situation wrong the whole time.


	16. In the afternoon: VIII

* * *

As a rule: Emotion is messy, contradictory... and true ~ Nigella Lawson

* * *

Ciel ignored the tension in the house, along with his own feelings of unease, and dismissed Sebastian and Claude from his thoughts after they left the kitchen. He sighed and made his way further into the kitchen, eyeing the ice cream with interest. He plopped down in an empty chair and gestured at the cones sitting next to the tub of ice cream.

"Well, you heard what Claude said. Serve me up some ice cream," he stated and held up his wrapped finger. "I can't very well do anything with this, now can I?"

Alois winced slightly at the harsh reminder before grabbing a cone and the ice cream scooper. The cool treat had softened, making it easier to serve and it didn't take long before Alois passed the cone to Ciel. He watched blue eyes light up happily at the sight of it and silence settled over the kitchen as Ciel started to eat.

"Say something already, will you!" Alois snapped after several minutes of silence. "Don't act as though that didn't just happen."

Ciel looked up from the ice cream cone lazily. "What do you want me to say?" He asked; voice light and sarcastic. "Thanks for the ice cream?"

"I don't know!" Alois cried and tugged at his hair in frustration. "But something at least. That you're mad at me for doing that with Claude or you're upset that I showed so much attention towards him. Just something that lets me know what's on your mind instead of you just sitting there with that stupid, irritating poker face of yours."

An eyebrow arched slightly. "Why would I say any of those things?" Ciel questioned and lowered his cone. "I told you before that nothing you do will make me jealous. If anything, I should tell you what a good job you did with Claude because I think this was the final push they needed."

Alois blinked back the burning feeling in his eyes. "But I didn't mean to. He was just teasing me and I felt so strange that I didn't know how to act so I just shoved my ice cream cone in his face without thinking." His head lowered to rest on the table's surface. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to think anymore."

Ciel snorted slightly. "I don't understand what you're so confused about." He bit off the top part of his ice cream. "You made Claude realize that he didn't care for Sebastian that way and in turn, acted on your own feelings. You said just the other day that you wanted to use Claude for attention and now you have it."

"I feel bad," Alois whispered. It felt strange to admit it, but at the same time, it felt good to say it aloud. "What if they really did care for each other that way and they were just at a small bump in their relationship. It means we just ruined it by doing all these things."

Blue eyes stared at Alois, barely believing the words that fell from Alois's mouth. "You can't be serious," Ciel stated. "You, who just the other night agreed that it was a good idea to use Claude in order to get more attention because he lavished you with affection, are now having second doubts?"

Alois hesitated slightly, not sure how to put his words. He wasn't sure what he felt now. "I never said that yesterday," he protested. "You did. You told me all this stuff and I…"

"Agreed with it," Ciel finished. "And not only did you agree with it, you didn't deny what I said because you know my words are true. You're using Claude for your own gain, so don't start spewing this shit that you feel bad to cover for yourself. You crave his praise and the attention he gives you because it's everything that you want. You want to have his attention focused solely on you; otherwise you wouldn't have acted that way."

Alois slammed his hand down on the table. "Stop putting words in my mouth," he shouted almost frantically. Because the more Ciel spoke, the more the guilt faded away until nothing remained but a small speck that he easily pushed to the back of his mind. It made it easier to believe that Claude came willingly and Alois didn't do anything.

Ciel grunted. "I have to put words into your mouth, otherwise you won't listen and then you think stupid things. Listen to yourself. Claude is giving you everything that you could possibly want; attention and affection."

The words were harsh, but Ciel didn't know how else to get his point across. He hadn't expected Alois to feel something as complicated as guilt. Ciel didn't even think Alois knew about guilt and to hear him admit that he felt bad, surprised Ciel. Human emotion was the only flaw in Ciel's plan. He didn't know how certain pieces would react to everything and Alois feeling guilty about leading Claude on was definitely something Ciel hadn't planned.

But he wasn't about to let this stop him or throw a wrench into his plans. If anything, Ciel would turn it around until it he could work with it. He needed to make Alois believe that he had wrongly misplaced his emotions and erase the guilt altogether.

"I still don't see why you feel bad. It's obvious that Claude enjoys spending time with you, otherwise he wouldn't give up his time with Sebastian to spend it with you," Ciel stated. "And Claude makes you happy because he gives you the praise and attention that you want."

Alois frowned slightly. "But what about Sebastian?" He asked. "They were happy together too."

Ciel clicked his tongue. "They'll be happier together as friends instead of lovers. I'm sure you haven't noticed it, but since we've been here, the relationship between Sebastian and Claude has changed from a romantic relationship to that of a friendship. And they seem happier for it." He bit into his cone. "So by helping break them up, you've actually done them a favor. So why not reap the rewards of your labor?"

The frown on Alois's face softened as he took in Ciel's words and he cocked his head. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

Shrugging, Ciel leaned back in his chair. "I'm telling you to keep doing what you're doing. Let him get closer so he can keep giving you the praise that you want so much. You know that you want it; I can see it in your eyes. You crave his praise and it makes you happy, you've told me as much."

"It won't make you upset?" Alois asked in a soft voice. "Because I still want you, no matter how much time I spend with Claude." The words felt bitter and he shifted in his seat, hiding the unpleasant feeling that settled in his chest. When had he become so uncertain about his feelings for Ciel? The thoughts were almost as confusing as the emotions he felt for Claude, and Alois tried his best not to think about them. It only made things worse.

Ciel waved a hand. "It won't make me upset, I promise," he said honestly. It annoyed him that Alois still lusted after him but with any luck, Alois would start to see Claude as someone he wanted and finally leave Ciel alone. Wishful thinking, but Ciel held onto the hope that Alois would realize his feelings quickly. Alois liked Claude; that much Ciel could see

Alois had shoved the cone in Claude's face and then licked it away without thinking. The plan to break up Sebastian and Claude never crossed his mind until Ciel mentioned it and it showed that he had acted on his subconscious feelings. He acted because he wanted to, not because Ciel had suggested it.

Without realizing it, Alois already flirted with Claude. He had started flirting with Claude when they first arrived at the ranch even though Alois would deny the claims. However, the more time Alois spent with Claude, the more those feelings would grow and he would realize them.

"If anything," Ciel continued. "It might make me realize that I actually have feelings for you. So spending all this time with Claude may be a good thing for you. Not only would you use him for his attention, but you can also use him to make me jealous." The words were a goad, one that Alois would take without hesitation even though Ciel would never see Alois that way.

But Alois would cling to that strand of hope no matter what, and believed that spending time with Claude would make Ciel jealous. No matter how small the chance, Alois would take it without realizing just how futile the effort was. Some part of Alois still desired to possess Ciel and it blinded Alois from seeing the truth in front of him.

The truth that no matter what he did, Ciel would never fall for or notice Alois that way.

The only thing Ciel saw in Alois was the debt that Alois owed him. But if Alois didn't realize that, then nothing could stop Ciel from using that desire to continue stringing Alois on. Cruel, but that's how life worked. People struggled and clawed their way to the top, using whatever means necessary to get there. Humans were manipulative creatures; no one could deny that.

Already, Ciel could see the words taking their effect on Alois, light blue eyes shining at the idea of finally possessing him. It was almost scary but Ciel knew that it would never happen so there was no need to worry and he would let Alois keep thinking what he wished to believe.

"Fine," Alois finally stated. "I'll stay close to Claude and make you realize your true feelings for me. It'll be a win for me either way because there is no way I can lose."

Ciel snorted slightly but didn't say anything to argue the point. Let Alois believe what he wanted to, it would keep Alois out of his hair for a while. "Have fun with that," he said instead and plucked another cone from the stack. "Two more scoops this time."

His eyes darted up to the clock as Alois started to scoop out the ice cream for him. Sebastian and Claude left a while ago, making Ciel wonder what exactly would happen behind the closed office doors. The blank face that Sebastian showed during the entire incident worried Ciel, but he was certain that he hadn't read their relationship wrong.

Sebastian and Claude had already fallen out of their relationship and slipped back to being friends without realizing it. Their actions towards each other proved that, even if they didn't realize it. Once they did, they could officially say that they were friends again and both males could date again.

Then Alois could continue flirting with Claude while Ciel could get closer to Sebastian. However, he needed to make sure Sebastian didn't seem him as a rebound after the breakup. Ciel would have to move with caution for the first few days or so after this. He knew that both Claude and Sebastian would feel upset after their breakup, and would look for something to soothe the pain.

They dated for a while and it would hurt them to realize that there was nothing more between them other than strong friendship. The only thing Ciel wasn't sure about was the chance that one of them would pitch the idea to try again. If confusion came into play, then it would make the situation a little more precarious.

Ciel didn't need them feeling confused about where they stood with their feelings for each other. They both had to feel nothing more than friendship for each other. Because if either one decided that they wanted to take another chance, or felt as though their emotions were still the same, then there was a possibility that they would want to try again.

Then all of Ciel's work would crumble down around him and he would have to start over again. Not only that, but if Sebastian and Claude rekindled their relationship, there was a bigger probability that the next time they hit a large bump in their relationship, things wouldn't work out as cleanly and everything would fall apart. There was a small chance it could happen, but no matter how small, Ciel still factored it into his plans.

He bit into his ice cream again, the treat giving him a small bout of the chills. Even if that did happen, Ciel had a backup plan and he would make sure that it didn't get that far. He would stop it before it happened and would make sure that he came out the victor, no matter what.

* * *

Emotions, Claude decided as he stood before Sebastian's desk in the office, were the bane of his existence.

They made him take pity over Alois the other day after his actions sent Ciel to the hospital. But the lack of emotions he felt watching Sebastian and Ciel drive away together worried Claude the most. For some reason, he didn't fear Ciel trying something while they were away, when before, the thought would've driven him insane.

Instead, Claude had merely shrugged the thoughts aside and let Sebastian leave with Ciel. His relationship with Sebastian had been going well in the past couple days, why ruin a good thing by raising a fuss over something that probably wouldn't happen. With that thought in mind, Claude spent the rest of the day with Alois, enjoying his company.

The day stretched into night with a single call from Sebastian around eleven that the doctor had finally called them in and then a text an hour or so later saying that they were camping out for the night. Sleep came easily after that, knowing that Sebastian wasn't driving home exhausted and perhaps the only hint of emotion that crossed through Claude's mind at the time was annoyance at having to take over the morning chores by himself.

He didn't feel annoyed that Sebastian spent so much time with Ciel that day by giving him lessons and then spent the night with him. The thoughts never entered his mind and instead, Claude found himself thinking of ways to cheer up Alois. Alois still felt upset that he hurt Ciel so much that he had to go to the hospital and it made Claude ache to see Alois that way.

That morning, the summer heat provided the answer Claude sought and after they finished their chores, he broke out the ice cream. The gesture made Alois's eyes light up and he happily dug into the treat, licking at the cone that Claude made for him. The simple act shouldn't have made Claude smile, but it had and it brought with it too many emotions to count.

They talked while they ate; their conversation light and teasing to the point that Alois had started laughing freely. The sound made Claude do a double take, realizing that it was the first time he had ever heard Alois laugh so happily. However, telling that to Alois had only resulted in a deep blush from Alois and an ice cream cone to Claude's face.

It should've pissed Claude off and had it been anyone other than Sebastian, Claude would've felt furious. But the thought never crossed his mind. Instead, he simply brushed it off, laughing slightly even though he still felt surprised over the whole thing. He teased Alois about it and Alois responded back with a quick and sarcastic tongue, different from Sebastian's silver-coated tongue that could charm anyone to do his bidding.

However, the action after the teasing caught Claude off guard the most. He hadn't expected Alois to lean forward, light blue eyes glazing into his, ones that lacked the intensity of Sebastian's crimson eyes. Alois's eyes were lighter, filled with a teasing nature and a hint of playfulness that Sebastian lacked.

"You're a messy eater, Claude," Alois stated.

Claude shook his head. "I wonder why," he answered and reached up to touch the dripping ice cream on his face.

Light blue eyes danced as Alois pressed closer. "Let me clean that up for you," he breathed, an impish smile playing on his lips.

Claude chuckled at the words, and found himself enjoying the laughter and mischief that swam in Alois's eyes; so different, his mind supplied. However, all Claude's thoughts came to a screeching halt at Alois's next move.

A warm tongue brushed over his cool cheek, lapping away the sticky mess in a sensual way. It made Claude's eyes fall shut and he let himself fall into the soft touches. Claude knew that Alois wasn't trying to make the act into something sensual, but with each pass of the tongue, Claude could feel his body reacting to the innocent touch.

Heat raced through his body and Claude leaned into the teasing tongue as it continued to lap at the ice cream covering his face. It was sensual without Alois meaning it and the thought excited Claude more than it should have. He couldn't even lie and pretend that the tongue belonged to Sebastian.

Truth be told, Sebastian hadn't even crossed Claude's mind since the call last night and Claude was all too aware that the person licking his face wasn't Sebastian but instead Alois.

A low, content hum left Claude's mouth, the noise starting not just him but Alois as well and Alois jerked away slightly. Claude opened his eyes, taking in Alois's flushed face and wide eyes. They made Claude realize that Alois was just as startled as Claude was and probably felt the same way over the whole thing.

The action had come so suddenly and it seemed as though even Alois hadn't expected himself to act that way. The tips of Alois's ears burned red and the reaction made the situation even more endearing to Claude.

"Did you get it all?" Claude asked quietly, not wanting to lean back just yet in case Alois wanted to finish his job.

Alois nodded, almost hesitantly. "I'm not sure. I think I missed a small spot right here." A cautious hand reached forward and tapped Claude's chin where a small fleck of ice cream still clung to the skin.

"Then maybe you should finish?" Claude suggested, feeling as though a haze had clouded his mind and kept him from thinking properly.

It refused to let him remember that he was in a relationship with Sebastian and that anyone would see his actions towards Alois as flirting, possibly cheating. But Claude found that he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to feel Alois's tongue on his face, cleaning away the last bit of ice cream.

He smirked and felt something race through his body, a feeling he only felt when with Sebastian. "After all, you were the one who started this whole thing," he finished.

Alois hesitated for a brief moment before he leaned forward again and licked away the last remaining speck of ice cream. He pulled back and Claude watched as Alois silently searched his face for any hint that would betray how he felt. Slowly, a smile crept across Alois's face and Claude realized he was smiling alongside Alois.

The soft clearing of a throat near the entrance of the kitchen though had Claude's world slow down ever so slightly as he turned his head to look at the entrance of the kitchen where Sebastian stood. Oddly enough, he didn't feel any dread at Sebastian catching Alois licking away the ice cream on his face.

Instead, he felt more embarrassed that Sebastian had stumbled upon them doing something intimate. The same embarrassed feeling someone felt when their parents walked in on them while they were sharing something private with their lover.

"Please, don't stop yourselves on our account," Sebastian had drawled and shifted to lean against the doorframe. "We just came in to tell y'all that we were back."

Claude nodded slightly. "We can see that," he said. "How did everything go?"

Sebastian shrugged. "They set the finger and put a small splint on it so it could heal properly. Other than giving some pain meds, they couldn't do much after that." He gestured to the ice cream container that rested innocently in the middle of the table. "I see y'all found the ice cream. I hope you didn't eat it all. We were hoping for some as well."

"There's still plenty left," Claude answered. He had to admit that Sebastian's calm tone put him on edge. He had expected Sebastian to shout or to accuse, to do something other than talk to him about such mundane things. It made Sebastian hard to read and Claude stood up carefully, wanting to clear everything up between them. "Ciel, can you give us a few minutes? I'm sure Alois can get some ice cream for you since your finger is still injured."

Claude walked towards Sebastian, eyes searching Sebastian's face. It hadn't changed since the start of their conversation and almost made the air between them awkward but something kept the silence from reaching that stage.

Sebastian waved Ciel away and took a step out of the kitchen. "Shall we?" He asked.

Claude bobbed his head briefly and followed Sebastian from the silent kitchen and into the hallway. He knew Sebastian would go to the study. The bedroom wasn't the right place for this conversation and it seemed wrong to have it there to begin with. There was no need to verbalize what they needed to talk about, but it didn't stop Claude from feeling uneasy about the outcome.

Losing Sebastian as a lover would hurt, he couldn't deny that. But to lose Sebastian in every aspect of Claude's life, mainly as a friend, was far more painful than anything Claude could imagine. If he had to admit it, their romantic relationship had disappeared to the point that it wasn't there. They didn't touch each other in a sexual way and acted more as friends than lovers.

But Claude wasn't sure if Sebastian would see things in the same light. And if he didn't, then whatever would happen next wouldn't just be painful, it would be messy.

It made him swallow heavily, and Claude had watched Sebastian wearily as he sat down in the chair behind the desk, the leather creaking softly as Sebastian shifted his body to find a comfortable position. Sebastian's expression hadn't changed since they left the kitchen and a sense of dread filled Claude. Not at the thought of losing Sebastian as a boyfriend, but at the fact of losing him as a friend.

For several long minutes, silence settled around the room in which Claude had sorted out his thoughts. No more dancing around the subject, the time for that was over and he sighed long and heavy.

"We need to talk," Claude finally said, breaking the silence. Standing here and staring at each other would only draw out the process and make things worse when it came time to talk.

Sebastian hummed. "I'll say. You two ate most of the ice cream," he stated.

Claude slammed his fist down on the desk and leaned forward. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he snarled. He sucked in a deep breath, working to calm himself down and he adjusted his glasses. "You know that's not what I mean," he repeated and sat down slowly as crimson eyes watched him carefully.

"I know," Sebastian answered. "You want to talk about our relationship and where we stand with everything."

Claude nodded and glanced over Sebastian's shoulder to look at the awards that lined the walls. They documented a long journey throughout high school and college, one that led to where they were now. They stuck with everything, despite the hard times, fighting and working their way to the top. It brought good memories, ones that Claude wouldn't trade for anything. Ones he didn't want to lose.

He swallowed and shifted in his chair, trying to find the best way to start the conversation. There wasn't any easy way to admit that their relationship had changed. That they had moved from lovers to friends. "Why did we start dating?" He finally asked.

Sebastian cocked his head, looking confused for a moment. "You asked me out," he answered. "And I said yes. We were already friends at the time and felt strongly for each other so we didn't see a reason why we shouldn't take our relationship to the next level."

"What if…what if the feelings we felt for each other wasn't so much want and desire, but something else?" Claude said slowly, trying to form his thoughts into words. "You have to admit that we jumped into our relationship rather quickly and without question."

Sebastian chuckled. "We were young then and still are, actually." He leaned back in his chair. "But when you're young, you do rash things and perhaps we did jump into the idea of dating each other too quickly without first examining how we truly felt."

Claude realized a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. They had moved over one hurdle together and so far, Sebastian seemed to agree with everything. They both knew that they had plunged into dating each other without a thought. Claude had asked that night and Sebastian had agreed without much thought, kissing him hard on the lips. What happened after that led to the start of their relationship and some of the best nights Claude had ever felt.

"Do you think that perhaps what we felt for each other was lust instead of actual caring?" Claude asked hesitantly. "I think at that age, we only had one thing on our minds." He laughed slightly, hoping to lighten the mood in the study, even though it never felt awkward to begin with.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly. "We were more than just fuck buddies," he said coolly.

Claude shook his head quickly. "I wasn't saying that's what we were, I know we weren't that. We both cared for each other, but I think we might've confused our feelings." He winced slightly, realizing how his earlier words sounded. "We cared strongly for each other and at that age, I think we believed those feelings were love when they were actually just feelings of close and deep friendship."

Slowly, Sebastian nodded and Claude felt himself relax once more. They crossed another hurdle and were still on the same page. Claude found that the more he talked to Sebastian, the more he came to realize how true his words were. They jumped into their relationship without thought and never questioned their feelings.

At that age, it was easy to confuse love and strong friendship with each other. Especially when having a lover meant that one could enjoy all the benefits that came with being in a relationship. And Claude couldn't deny that sex, outside of their riding and competing, was one of the bases for the relationship.

"I'm not saying that sex was the main focus of our relationship," Claude said slowly and carefully, trying to phrase his words in a proper way. "But you have to admit that it was a major part of it."

Sebastian chuckled. "I can't deny that. Just as you can't deny that the sex between us was good."

A low laugh left Claude's mouth, the tension leaving him slightly. "This is true and I won't disagree with you there." He sobered and focused on Sebastian once more. "I think that what started out as something honest, with us believing that we loved and cared for each other, perhaps turned into something else. We still cared about one another and simply continued to believe that we had something more."

He shifted in his chair after he finished and the room grew silent again. He wished for Sebastian to talk, to say something other than letting him give all the reasons that they should end their relationship and go back to being friends. The only good sign was that Sebastian hadn't snapped and seemed calm throughout the whole thing, as though he had been expecting this and waiting for it.

"We only seemed to show that kind of emotion with each other when it was sexually based," Sebastian finally said. "A kiss meant to arouse or a touch to convey that we were in the mood. None of it was there to show that we cared or how we felt. We never did anything romantic or because we felt like it."

Claude nodded. "It started that way I think, when we first began dating, but after a while I think we fell back into the habit of being friends first and lovers second. Being a lover only came to the front when we were horny and wanted sex."

An amused snort left Sebastian's mouth. "This makes us sound like friends with benefits."

"I think it was a little more than that," Claude said quickly, not wanting to upset Sebastian and make him believe that they founded their whole relationship on sex. "I think we were just young and didn't know better. It was the first real relationship for both of us but no matter what, we cared for each other through everything. You don't have that when you're friends with benefits. That's based strictly on lust and while what we had was somewhat based on lust, it was based on the belief that we loved each other."

Sebastian hummed, seemingly content with the answer but didn't say anything else and silence filled the office once more. Claude watched him carefully, unsure what thoughts raced through Sebastian's mind. They had talked for a while now and it was a lot of information to sort through and think about. Especially as it was something that couldn't be handled lightly.

It was a serious matter and more than just their relationship hung on the line. They had a long-standing friendship well before they started dating and had built a successful ranch during their time together. Now, everything seemed to hang on a single question. Where were they going from here?

It was a question that neither one of them wanted to ask, both fearing the answer. Just because their relationship was quickly falling apart around them, didn't mean that their friendship had to fall as well. Especially as for most of their relationship, they had been acting as friends instead of lovers.

Sighing, Sebastian leaned forward and rested his hands on the desk. "Now what?" He asked, finally voicing the question that was on both their minds. "We can't keep avoiding the question of what next and just hope that everything works out, but at the same time, it seems as though our relationship has already fallen apart."

Claude shifted. "I would like to stay friends, no matter what," he stated honestly. "Even if we decide not to continue our relationship, I want to stay friends."

Sebastian's eyes closed. "I think," he said slowly. "That we both know our relationship has ended. We've been acting more like friends these past three years than lovers. Choosing only to be lovers when it was convenient for us. To continue something like that would harm us more than benefit I believe."

"Is that what you want?" Claude asked carefully and felt his body tense as he waited for Sebastian's answer, his emotions racing. He wasn't sure what to think now and a part of him felt sad that they would move on, while another part was almost relieved in a small way.

Even though Claude didn't want to admit it, they had based their relationship on sex. And if their relationship continued as without any change, there was a chance that when things really fell apart they couldn't find a way to salvage anything. At least this way, it seemed as though they would come out with their friendship intact.

"Is that what you want?" Sebastian countered. "I know we have nothing left as lovers, no matter how much we remember what everything was like in the beginning. And I'm sure that it would be impossible for us to try again."

Claude shook his head. "I don't think we can go back to that time again, Sebastian. As much as it hurts to say, there was never any love between us."

Sebastian hummed lowly. "It was intended to fail from the start. Human emotions can be played with so wonderfully," he murmured, the words soft and missing Claude's ears. "But that doesn't mean that the past three years didn't happen," he said louder.

"I know," Claude said softly and stood up. "This isn't something that's easy for either of us. We spent the last few years in a relationship believing that we were more than friends when it was just our friendship growing stronger." Sebastian glanced up at him, his eyes carefully masked so they didn't give away any emotions. It was then Sebastian truly looked his age and Claude had to remember that Sebastian was younger than he was.

It was easy to forget at times. Sebastian acted mature and level headed for his age, making decisions and running a ranch despite his youth. But seeing him like this reminded Claude that despite the way Sebastian could act at times, didn't mean he was older and could stand on his own. Sebastian still had his vulnerabilities, just like any human.

"Let's sleep on it tonight," Claude said, pulling Sebastian to his feet. "Its past noon and we still have chores to finish this afternoon. The ranch hands can take care of everything else, giving us time to sort through everything. I don't think this is something we can figure out in just a few hours."

Sebastian nodded and circled around the desk, giving Claude a small punch on his shoulder. "You still owe me ice cream," he stated, trying to lighten the mood.

Claude laughed and moved to the door. "I'll go get that later." He gestured to Sebastian. "We'll talk tomorrow after we've had a day to think over everything. But know that no matter what happens, I don't regret the three years we spent together as lovers and that even if we decide to stop being lovers, I still want to be friends."

Sebastian's lips curled into a knowing smile. "I don't regret it either. But there's also nothing wrong with moving on either and creating new memories, no matter how much it may hurt to think of that now."

A small smile spread across Claude's lips at Sebastian's words. They told him that things would be okay no matter what happened, because even if they broke up, there wouldn't be any hard feelings or regret between them; just mutual friendship once everything was settled.

* * *

The next day had Claude sitting in the office once more, staring at Sebastian and wondering what was going on in his mind. Funny how a little over twenty-fours ago, he sat in the same chair and stared at Sebastian as they tried to figure out their future. And here they were again. It felt like déjà vu.

After their talk yesterday, Claude didn't see Sebastian for the rest of the day. They parted ways, Sebastian went to take a shower and Claude went into town to restock on ice cream. The trip away from the ranch helped to settle some nerves but not all. This wasn't something he could run from and coming back to the ranch was inevitable.

Ciel and Alois had wisely tucked themselves into their room after finishing their ice cream, trying to stay out of the way. No doubt, they believed that the fight would turn out messy. Claude only saw them in the afternoon when it came time to do the afternoon chores and even then, they hadn't pressed on the subject.

Instead, things had continued as though nothing had happened. There was a small hint of awkwardness, but that mainly came from Ciel and Alois not knowing how to handle the whole situation. They didn't know what was going on and moved with caution, fearing that they would make the situation worse somehow.

Claude knew that the transition from lovers to friends would be awkward. Despite the fact that they had acted as friends over the past three years, they would find times when things would turn slightly strained between them and it would take a while for everything to return to normal. Touching each other in a certain way was out of the question and it would take a while for that habit to break.

Already, Claude had to resist the urge to pull Sebastian into his arms and tell him that everything would turn out all right. Sebastian looked composed sitting behind his desk, but his eyes gave him away. He looked impatient in his leather chair; as though he was waiting for something, such as Claude swinging the ax down to sever their already dead relationship.

Perhaps that was the hardest thing to find at the end of the day, that sense of balance they needed to find between each other. The line that they drew at friends and ex-lovers. The most obvious things such as sex and kissing were out of the question, but everything else was still a gray area. What defined a touch as friendly compared to that of a lover?

They would have to learn that and decided for themselves as the days passed. However, Claude felt that things would return to normal soon enough.

They spent the night in separate rooms and Claude could admit that it felt strange at first. It would feel strange to anyone. But after the sun rose, they both went down to the barn and worked together to finish the chores as though nothing happened. It was easy to fall back into that pattern of working together, sharing laughs, and joking around.

Even at breakfast, they continued the familiar pattern as though nothing was wrong. Maybe because there wasn't anything wrong. On the outside, nothing had changed. They were still close friends who had fun joking around with each other and working the ranch that they loved. Only here in the study did the air around them grow tense.

It made Claude realize that the whole situation wasn't as cut and dry as he had first hoped.

Claude offered a small smile to Sebastian, hoping to ease the anxiousness in the room. He knew what was on the table, they both did. But what he didn't know was what raced through Sebastian's mind. It made him nervous and he found himself searching Sebastian's face for answers. He didn't want to lose Sebastian as a friend.

As a lover, Claude always worried that someone else would come and take Sebastian away. It led to Claude's desire to keep other males away from Sebastian. It caused arguments in the past and they only seemed to escalate with Ciel around, as Claude viewed him as a threat to their relationship. It made Claude grow more possessive until he had accused Sebastian of things that he knew weren't true, but it was his fear that had formed the words he spoke that day.

He had never acted that way before with Sebastian when they were friends, at least not to that extend. The fear that Sebastian would leave him was there, as was in any friendship. But when they made the step from friends to lovers, it had only grown to the point of possession. It wasn't good for their relationship and while the fear would always remain, it would be a small pinprick in the back of his mind compared to what it had been in the past.

Claude shifted, drawing attention to himself once more and he let out a soft sigh, knowing that they weren't getting anywhere by staring at each other. "What's on your mind, Sebastian?" He asked, trying to look calm.

Sebastian chuckled. "I could ask you the same question but then I fear we wouldn't get anywhere, now would we." He sighed and pressed himself back further into the chair. "I thought about everything last night and this morning, as I'm sure you did as well. I think you made your thoughts known yesterday."

Claude nodded but didn't say anything. The ball was in Sebastian's court now and whatever he did with it, Claude couldn't stop him. He could only sit and listen, hoping that everything would work out for the best.

"You know that I don't lie," Sebastian said softly. "I thought about it a lot yesterday and I know the position we're in now. Still, that doesn't make it any easier to say that we should officially end our relationship."

Claude sat up straighter and gripped the armrests a little tighter, feeling a small ache in his chest at the words. He knew that this was going to happen and that it would hurt, but that still didn't prepare him for the pain that came from Sebastian's words. "I understand," he said and gestured at Sebastian. "You have more to say."

Sebastian nodded. "I want to stay friends, as you said yesterday and I know that we can do that. We proved that for the past few years we're better friends than lovers, seeing as we had reverted to being friends without realizing it more often than not while we were dating. Even this morning during chores and breakfast, we were able to fall back into the same routine that we've had for years, so I don't think it'll be a problem." His lips quirked slightly. "But I think the hardest part for us may be not seeing each other in a sexual light. We spent three years enjoy each other's body."

Claude chuckled lowly. "Even when we were friends, we were more touchy than normal, so I don't think that should change; at least not yet. We'll gradually fall back into habits that we once had before we started dating and we'll know what we can and can't do soon enough." He offered a small smile again. "We don't have to rush this part, as it'll only make things awkward between us and that's something neither of us want, I'm sure."

Crimson eyes darted to look at a chess set that rested in the corner of the office before Sebastian glanced up at Claude. "I never asked what was on your mind, but seeing as your agreeing with me, I can assume that you came to the same conclusion as I did," he stated.

Claude fell silent; realizing that he hadn't said what was on his mind and had just let Sebastian decide that he wanted to end their relationship. Now Sebastian looked to him to see if he made the right choice and Claude hadn't done anything to reassure Sebastian that this was the right step.

"Friends or lovers, you always knew me best, Sebastian," Claude said softly. "You always knew what was on my mind no matter what and I know that won't change and that this won't affect our friendship in any way. If anything, it'll make it stronger because we were able to overcome this and come out of it all as friends."

"And?" Sebastian prompted, knowing that Claude had something else on his mind.

Claude closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to focus on Sebastian. "And I agree that we should go back to being friends. It'll be for the best, despite what it seems like now and how it feels."

"So," Sebastian said slowly. "Starting from this point, we're no longer lovers but friends," he stated. It wasn't a question as they both knew the answer to it. He knew that their relationship would end, had seen the signs and had known about it all along. Had expected it.

Claude nodded. "Friends," he answered. "Always friends."

Sebastian glanced up at the clock, noting that it was close to four. "At four then," he said, nodding towards the clock. "When the minute hand hits the top of the hour, we're friends again and our relationship is over."

"That sounds good to me," Claude stated and leaned back in his chair.

They had three minutes until it turned four and Sebastian focused his gaze on Claude. "Any last words?" He questioned softly, curiosity getting the better of him.

Claude stiffened and paused slightly, not sure if he should answer that question. It was a double edge sword and carried with it so much weight no matter how he answered. He had a hundred things to say; that he was sorry things hadn't worked out the way they had wanted them to and that he had acted like such a jerk at times during their relationship.

He wasn't going to delude Sebastian by saying that he loved him, because by now, they both knew that it wasn't true and that would only be a slap in Sebastian's face. Instead, Claude decided to settle with the truth, because Sebastian deserved that much, no matter what. "I don't regret what happened between us and I enjoyed what we had," he said honestly.

Sebastian's eyes danced with amusement and he smirked. "I don't either," he said with a small smile before glancing up at the clock. He watched as the minute hand moved, ticking into its place over the twelve and signaling that things were officially over between them and they were once more friends.

Claude sat up straighter as the clock started to chime and he watched Sebastian closely, wondering what Sebastian would do now. Sebastian usually had a flare when it came to doing certain things and Claude was sure that this time would be no different.

"Before we go out and start the chores, we need to figure out where we're going to put the new ring for the cattle," Sebastian started, his voice strict and in business mode. "It's coming in next week and we still haven't figured out where we're putting it."

A small smirk spread over Claude's face and he leaned forward to look at the plans as Sebastian pulled the blue prints up on his desk. It was just like Sebastian to get down to business no matter what. It was a sign that even though the road would be bumpy, things would go back to normal and probably quicker than either one of them were expecting.

It left Claude feeling lighter ever since he first started questioning his relationship with Sebastian and for the first time since everything had started, he felt as though he could think clearer. No longer were there thoughts of 'what if' or constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure that someone hadn't caught Sebastian's eye.

Now everything felt natural and more relaxed, as it had before they started dating and Claude couldn't help but think that perhaps things were supposed to turn out this way.


	17. In the afternoon: IX

* * *

As a rule: No one writes about the emotional things you go through ~ Jimmy Chamberlin

* * *

Dusk had fallen over the ranch, bringing with it a silence that blanketed everything, from the stables to the fields and everything in between. Not even the house escaped from the quietness that had covered the area. The silence was peaceful, one that wasn't awkward in nature and was the only thing that hinted that everything was okay.

However, the silence drove Ciel insane.

He had to bite his tongue during the afternoon chores so he wouldn't ask Sebastian how he was doing or what had happened earlier that day in the office with Claude. It was almost impossible to tell what happened. The only thing Ciel knew was that Sebastian and Claude were still talking to each other. Therefore, whatever had happened in the office earlier hadn't destroyed the friendship between the two.

Ciel took comfort in knowing that the fight didn't tear them apart. That was the last thing Ciel wanted. Now the only thing that Ciel didn't know was where Sebastian and Claude's relationship hung.

Were they still dating? Or had they dropped their relationship in favor of staying friends? It was an important question and Ciel couldn't move forward with any of his plans until he knew that answer. It was too hard to tell though, because their actions didn't betray anything. They still acted the same, still joking around and teasing each other.

It made things difficult and Ciel couldn't approach the situation head on, hoping for the best. No. Right now, the situation needed subtly and Ciel had to approach it with caution. He couldn't seem too eager or Sebastian would question his motives, but at the same time, not showing any interest could lead Sebastian to the wrong idea.

The thought to send Alois out to do his dirty work crossed his mind, but Ciel withheld from the action. Alois was just as confused as Sebastian and Claude probably were, and there was a chance that Alois would make things worse. It annoyed Ciel that he couldn't use his pawn to do his bidding. But at a time like this, it seemed as though Ciel would benefit from handling things himself.

At least that way, Ciel had control over the situation and knew that Alois wouldn't mess anything up. Still, it didn't stop the frustration from mounting inside Ciel's body as he tried to figure out how to make his next move.

In his mind, Ciel could see the chessboard and its pieces. He knew where all the pieces stood and how to move them in order to call checkmate. His piece sat safely out of harm's way and simply observed everything around him, as it should. It knew which moves to make next and carefully watched the pieces of interest.

Sebastian's piece stood near Claude's and Ciel's piece stood in prime position to knock out Claude and capture Sebastian. But that all depended on the outcome of the talk. All Ciel needed was the right hint or sign that everything had gone as planned. If it hadn't, then Alois's piece would have to step up while Ciel's hung back.

A growl left Ciel's throat and he rolled onto his stomach, grabbing his pillow tightly to keep from shouting out in anger. "It's not fair," he murmured in the silence of the room. "I laid out everything perfectly and it could fall apart so easily if they decided to be stupid."

Blue eyes darted to the clock and with a small grunt, Ciel rolled out of bed. His finger throbbed slightly and protested the rough action but Ciel ignored it. Ciel had already chewed Alois out for the injury he had caused and Alois was still paying for it by not practicing his roping for a week or so.

Banning Alois from practicing roping for a week was the only punishment that Ciel could think of that would affect Alois the most. Alois thrived on the praise that Claude gave him when they roped, and to go a week without hearing that praise would drive Alois insane. It also insured that Alois didn't get better in his roping skills during the time that Ciel couldn't practice.

Perhaps the only good thing that came about from his injury was that it gave Ciel the time to finish any projects or readings that he had to finish before the end of his class.

They had to drive back to campus Thursday to take the final and to turn in their final project. It was a drive that Ciel wasn't looking forward to making, considering his finger would make things annoying. Ciel had toyed with the idea of letting Alois drive them back home, but hadn't really thought much on it.

Because the current problem was  _still_  where to go with Sebastian.

Striding out of the room, Ciel made his way to the main house in hopes of finding something sweet to eat despite the late hour. Dinner had already come and past, everything seemingly normal between Sebastian and Claude, making it hard for Ciel to figure out what was going on between them. He had to know by tomorrow what had happened or he could miss his chance to make the correct move.

"Frustrating," he grumbled as he walked into the kitchen and jumped at the sight of Sebastian standing behind the island. He hadn't expected anyone else to be in the kitchen, but then again, this was Sebastian. Sebastian practically lived in the kitchen at times.

"What's so frustrating?" Sebastian asked, his voice light and teasing as he stirred whatever was in the bowl.

Ciel moved over to the island and peered inside the bowl, trying to decipher the white mixture before answering. "Life. Life is horribly frustrating." He glanced up at Sebastian. "What are you making?"

"Life is supposed to be frustrating, otherwise it would grow boring," Sebastian answered, setting aside the bowl and moving around the island so he could get to the refrigerator. "What would life be if it weren't for the surprises and games that it liked to spring on us?"

A small grunt left Ciel's mouth. "I guess it would be boring without them. But it still doesn't mean that those games or surprises are fun at the time. Although I suppose later on in life you could look back it and laugh, but at the current time, I find all these things to be frustrating."

Sebastian hummed and set another bowl on the counter along with a large pan that held a cake. "So wise at your age," he teased. "One would think that you've already experienced the world and all that it has to offer." He flipped the cake out of the pan and turned it upside down, revealing a hollowed out section.

Ciel waved the comment aside and focused on the cake, curious as to what Sebastian was making and how it would turn out. "Did you get hungry while you were baking?" He asked.

Sebastian chuckled. "No, I have no appetite for such sweet things right now. I crave something rich and full of flavor." He brought the chilled bowl closer to him and started to scoop out the filling, dropping it inside the hollowed out section of the cake. "I just felt like making a pudding filled cake to keep my mind busy."

Ciel cocked his head and he reached forward, trying to get a sample taste of the pudding. He glared at Sebastian when he received a sharp smack on his hand from the wooden spoon and he brought his hand back to his chest. "Why so late though? Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" He licked off the pudding that had smeared on his hand.

Sebastian shrugged. "But if I finish it today, then it's done for tomorrow and I have more time during the day to work on other things. Baking at night allows me to work without interruption but I see that you've stumbled across me tonight."

"I was restless myself and needed something to clear my mind," Ciel admitted. "Staying in the room and staring at the wall was boring so I decided to walk around the house to ease my mind for a bit."

Sebastian smirked. "Seems as though we're both restless tonight. Two of a kind." He pushed the bowl towards Ciel, a small amount of pudding left over at the bottom. While Ciel enjoyed the treat, Sebastian flipped the last piece of cake out of the pan and used it to cover the bottom of the pudding-filled cake.

Ciel hummed as he licked the spoon clean and watched as Sebastian set the cake right side up on a tray. "The pudding was really good," he commented. "I can't wait to try everything together."

"Tomorrow," Sebastian answered as he started to cover the cake with icing. "And speaking of tomorrow, how would you like to go for a trail ride? I need to check some of the fields and it's always better to have company."

"Claude's not coming with you?" Ciel questioned curiously.

He hid his anxiety, knowing he wouldn't get another chance to find the answers he sought. It was already a good sign that Sebastian asked him to go on the trail ride and not Claude. It hinted that despite how close and friendly they acted around each other, they still sought some space between them.

Sebastian shook his head. "He's staying here to help clear out one of the nearby fields with Bard for the new pin that's coming in soon." He paused for a moment, his hand stilling over the cake. "That and I would like to spend a day without him just to collect my thoughts."

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, his eyes searching Sebastian's face. "Can I ask what happened?" He questioned carefully.

A small chuckle left Sebastian's mouth. "I'm sure you already have an idea of what happened, seeing as you and Alois were on your best behavior the other day and avoided us as though we had the plague." He smirked as the tips of Ciel's ears grew red. "It doesn't really matter; there was no way to hide that, especially considering the fact that you saw what happened between Claude and Alois that afternoon."

"So it's safe to assume that you and Claude aren't dating anymore?" Ciel murmured, his heart racing fast. He could feel it pulsing throughout his body and the speed at which it beat almost made his head hurt, but he pushed it aside and focused on Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded. "You would assume correctly," he answered. "It was a mutual agreement and we reflected on our relationship since it started, deciding that it was best to end things peacefully and go back to being friends. Now things can continue as they are supposed to."

Ciel carefully eased the knife from Sebastian's tightly clenched hand, worried that Sebastian would harm himself somehow. "I know it must hurt and I don't know what you're going through now, but I think is for the better." He set the knife to the side and circled around the island, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's body from behind. "Don't dwell on it now. We'll go riding tomorrow and once you're away from the house, you can tell me everything without fear of Claude hearing."

Sebastian shivered slightly and reached down to remove Ciel's arms from around his waist. "Are you trying to comfort me Ciel?" He teased. "Who said I was upset and needed comforting?"

"What if I am?" Ciel stated, pushing his chin forward. "Just because you're older than me doesn't mean anything. You won't find comfort anywhere else here, unless you go to the bar, drink yourself stupid, and end up bedding someone in a drunken daze. To which I would beat you silly. But even if it's only for a little bit, lean on me. It's only fair considering how much you've done for me so far and how much you've put up with me since we first met."

Sebastian blinked at Ciel before laughing, finding amusement in the words. "You always make me laugh, Ciel. But if it'll help ease your mind, then I'll lean on you for a little bit." He picked up the knife once more and started to ice the cake again.

The white icing looked creamy under the light and silence settled in the kitchen as Ciel watched Sebastian work. He didn't bother to stop Sebastian, assuming that cooking would help calm his mind, especially before sleep. Nightfall was the time when Sebastian's mind would race the most after the breakup and Ciel had a feeling that Sebastian wouldn't sleep much tonight.

A quick glance at the clock showed that it was getting late and Ciel covered up a yawn. Sebastian remained focused on his cake and Ciel didn't have it in him to stop Sebastian. Knowing Sebastian, he would make his way back to the kitchen in the middle of the night regardless of Ciel kicking him out of the kitchen now.

"I'm going to bed," Ciel stated and pushed away from the island. He quickly scooped out a dollop of icing and popped it in his mouth before dancing out of Sebastian's reach with a smirk. "Make sure you get to bed too. If you stay up too late you'll be tired tomorrow during the trail ride and that won't make me happy."

Sebastian shook his head as he made another pass over the cake with his knife. "Yes mother. I'll make sure to get to bed as soon as this is done."

Ciel nodded and moved towards the kitchen's entrance. "Good, see to it that you do," he stated and left the room, leaving Sebastian alone to finish the cake. No doubt by the time Ciel came down for breakfast tomorrow, a finished cake decorated to perfection would await him and Ciel would marvel at how Sebastian accomplished such perfection.

He made his way through the house until he reached his room in the bunkhouse. It was quiet still, the ranch hands already asleep and Alois passed out on the couch, the television still playing before him and casting its light on the sleeping male. Ciel shook his head slightly and ignored Alois as he padded into their bedroom, pulling his shirt from his torso.

His body felt tired but his mind raced as Ciel settled on the bed, stretching out in pleasure. Now he knew that Sebastian and Claude had ended their relationship and were friends again. Sebastian though was a mystery. Ciel wasn't sure if Sebastian felt upset about the breakup or not and if Sebastian still had feelings for Claude.

Ciel blew out a puff of air in annoyance. If Sebastian still felt that way, then it meant that Ciel would have to do his best to convince Sebastian that he made the right choice by breaking up with Claude. Otherwise, Sebastian could try to go back to Claude and all of Ciel's planning would vanish in the blink of an eye; something Ciel refused to let happen.

Sighing, Ciel rolled over onto his side, wincing as his finger bumped into his pillow. The action made Ciel's eyes widen briefly before he groaned as he realized that he still couldn't ride thanks to his finger. It put a small flaw in his plans tomorrow, but Ciel was determined to spend the day with Sebastian; trail ride or not.

* * *

The next morning, Ciel watched in sadistic pleasure as Alois walked around stiffly. Alois ended up spending the whole night on the couch and now paid the price for falling asleep there. No doubt, Alois's body was stiff and protested each movement that he made but Alois tried his best to pretend that nothing was wrong.

With an over exaggerated sigh, Ciel settled down on the couch and wiggled into the cushions. "Ah, this couch is so comfortable; don't you think so, Alois?" He asked, smirking at Alois. "I feel as though I could take a morning nap on it."

"Shut up," Alois snarled. "I don't need this from you. All I want to do is stretch out the kinks and start the day without any more snarky comments from you."

"Testy," Ciel muttered under his breath and stretched out on the couch. He watched as Alois settled on the floor and carefully pointed his toes, working out tight muscles and trying to ease away the knots that had formed in the middle of the night.

Silence settled over the living room, broken only by the soft grunts and groans that left Alois's mouth when something stretched just the right way or he hit a sore spot. It was almost humorous and Ciel toyed with the idea of telling Alois to stretch like this in front of Claude. The way Alois moved looked similar to a dance and Ciel had no doubt that Claude would find the sight erotic as he watched Alois flex and arch like a dancer.

A low hum left Ciel's mouth and he focused his attention on Alois. "You know, I heard yesterday from Sebastian that he's no longer dating Claude," he drawled casually, as though they were speaking about the weather.

Alois paused in his actions for a brief moment, the only sign that Ciel's words had affected him before he continued moving once more. "Well that's good, I think. Didn't you say that they were better off as friends than lovers?" He leaned back, arching his back as he pulled his arms over his head so he could stretch out back and abdominal muscles at the same time.

Ciel nodded. "I did say that, but Sebastian seemed a little upset about the whole thing last night when I talked to him. So it made me wonder how Claude was taking everything."

"Probably just fine," Alois answered with a small shrug. "He's older and more mature than Sebastian."

A sharp retort sat on the tip of Ciel's tongue and he barely held back from snapping at Alois. He forced himself to swallow the comment and shook his head. "Just because he's older and more mature doesn't mean that he's not a little upset about it as well." He rolled onto his stomach and glanced out the window. "I'm going with Sebastian on a trail ride today so he can have some company while he gets away from the ranch. You should probably offer some comfort to Claude too."

Alois grunted. "What makes you think that he would want my company?"

"Because he seemed to enjoy it the other day when y'all were sharing ice cream and he let you lick it off his face," Ciel answered, his patience running thin.

Alois paused in the middle of a stretch and focused on Ciel. "Do you really think he's a little upset about this whole thing?" He asked, feeling a bit apprehensive. Comforting someone wasn't really a strong point for Alois.

Ciel nodded. "He is. And think of how much he'll appreciate the gesture. He'll thank you for sure." It was the final strike that drove the nail home for Alois and Ciel could see the light blue eyes calculating as he held the stretch before relaxing.

"Fine. I'll do my best to comfort him and remind him how much better off he is without having Sebastian as a boyfriend," Alois stated with a small grunt.

"Good," Ciel purred and rolled to his feet. "I'm going to help Sebastian get ready for our trail ride, so have fun with Claude today." He didn't bother waiting for a response and walked out of the room, wanting to find Sebastian as soon as possible.

As Ciel passed through the kitchen, he couldn't help but notice the lack of a cake. That morning, a perfectly decorated cake sat on the counter just as Ciel had guessed. White icing covered the cake, along with decorative icing flowers that looked real. Blue piping decorated the rest of the cake, flowing together with the blue-ish, purple flowers that Sebastian placed randomly on the cake.

Ciel had wanted nothing more than to dig into the beautifully completed cake, but a glass case protected it and Ciel didn't want to risk lifting up the heavy glass dome and having the edges bump into the icing. He would wait for Sebastian to serve him a piece and then savor the treat, believing that Sebastian had picked that specific shade of blue because it matched the color of Ciel's eyes.

Curiosity getting the best of him now, Ciel opened the refrigerator door and noted that there was a slice missing from the cake. He hummed lowly and continued on his way, hoping that Sebastian had cut the piece of cake for him. He made his way out to the barn where he quickly found Sebastian saddling a horse. Sebastian nodded to him as he slipped the bridle over the horses head before unclipping the animal from the crossties.

"Only one horse?" Ciel questioned, suddenly fearing that Sebastian had changed his mind about taking him on the trail ride.

Sebastian nodded. "You can't ride comfortably or safely with your finger still in a splint," Sebastian stated. "So I figured that we would double. It's a shorter ride today than last time and you're light enough that it won't be too heavy for the horse."

Ciel beamed, happy with the suggestion. The last time they doubled, they were on the four-wheelers. But riding double on a horse meant that they would ride closer and could talk easier. "How do you want to do this?" He asked as Sebastian led Leviathan to a mounting block.

"I want you in the front so I can hold onto you while we ride," Sebastian answered and gestured to the block. "I didn't put a saddle on him since it's easier to ride bareback. I don't have the back of the saddle keeping me further away from the reins in case something happens."

Nodding, Ciel swung his leg over Leviathan's side and settled himself properly before waiting for Sebastian to mount. A rush of breath left his mouth when Sebastian finally mounted, pressing close to Ciel as he adjusted his seat. This close, Ciel could feel every little detail of Sebastian's body against his and he was very aware that Sebastian's groin pressed against his bottom.

Unable to help himself, he wiggled back slightly and pushed against it a little more, playing it off as though he was shifting his weight to find his balance easier. He smirked when Sebastian didn't say or do anything against the action and instead looped his left arm around Ciel's waist before guiding Leviathan away from the mounting block.

They rode in silence, moving at an easy walk, their hips rocking against each other as they moved with the horse. There wasn't anything sexual about the act, but with Sebastian pressed so close to his body and his cock practically grinding against his ass, Ciel couldn't help but feel small hints of lust trickling through his body.

They stopped at one point for Sebastian to make note of a broken fence, writing down how many pieces needed repaired along with anything other instructions that he would have to pass off to Bard and Finny. Once done, they continued again and Ciel found himself leaning back into Sebastian's chest, purring lightly at the feel of Sebastian's fingers resting on his leg.

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked, tilting his head slightly to the side to show Sebastian that he was focusing on him.

Sebastian shrugged. "Okay I guess, all things considering." He glanced out over the fields, searching for anymore broken fences before guiding Leviathan towards the tree line.

Ciel hummed. "But you're still hurt, at least a little." He covered the hand that was resting on his leg with his own and gave it a small squeeze. "You can't deny that."

There was a moment's hesitation before Sebastian hummed. "I don't know about that. We both knew that there was nothing between us and it was a mutual agreement to end the relationship. Should I feel hurt over such a thing?" He pondered, his lips tilting into a smirk.

"Well, it's expected that you would feel something. Y'all were together for a while and to realize suddenly that what y'all felt for each other wasn't love but something else, would hurt no matter what," Ciel said carefully. "If you didn't feel anything at all after all that, I would be more concerned for you. But feeling something such as pain is natural and is part of the healing process."

A chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips. "And you know this how?" He questioned. "I was under the impression that you had never been in a relationship before, or so you told me when first met."

Ciel smirked. "I took a psychology class that helped me better understand human emotions and we covered the stages of grief rather thoroughly."

Sebastian leaned forward more and pressed his body against Ciel's. "So Doctor Ciel, does this mean you're qualified to heal my broken heart?" He whispered in Ciel's ear.

An elbow to Sebastian's stomach made him lean back slightly as Ciel scoffed. "You don't have a broken heart. Y'all didn't love each other, remember. What you're feeling now is denial and pain, so don't tell me that you have a broken heart." He gave Sebastian's hand a small squeeze. "But I will offer my help."

"That's nice," Sebastian drawled as he pulled Leviathan to a stop after they moved further into the tree line. He patted Ciel's leg before sliding back so he could dismount without hitting Ciel. Once on the ground, he helped Ciel dismount before leading Leviathan over to a sunny patch so he could graze while they ate lunch.

"When did you bring the food out here?" Ciel asked as Sebastian spread out a blanket for them to sit on. He stretched out on the soft material once it settled on the ground and watched as Sebastian brought over the basket of food for them.

Sebastian opened the top and passed the sandwiches to Ciel before pulling out the drinks. "I took the four-wheeler out this morning after breakfast while you were getting ready. We could've taken it again, but I figured riding a horse was better than the four-wheeler since that would jar your finger around more." He leaned back on the blanket. "Plus I can see the damages to the fences easier when I'm on a horse compared to the ATV."

Ciel nodded. "I see," he murmured and took a bite from his sandwich. He leaned over and glanced inside the basket, pleased to see a large piece of cake in a plastic container and he couldn't wait to try it. Swallowing, Ciel reached for his drink and popped open the lid, his nose wrinkling at the smell. "What is this?" He asked and took another sniff. It was a weird combination of copper and something sweet, making it hard for Ciel to place.

"It's a special kind of…wine The Undertaker made for me," Sebastian answered, his eyes showing humor at his words.

"You drink?" Ciel asked, slightly surprised. In the month they had stayed at the ranch, Ciel hadn't seen Sebastian drink even though he knew the pantry had a few bottles of hard liquor.

Sebastian plucked the bottle out of Ciel's hand and replaced it with a different one. "Very rarely, but I felt that just for today I could indulge myself. Besides that, The Undertaker gave it to me as a gift several years back when we started to breed a special colt. And considering the current circumstances, I figured today was a good day to have some."

"Well, they say drunken words are often the most truthful of words," Ciel stated and took another bite of his sandwich. He knew that Sebastian wasn't the type of person to drink his problems away. If anything, it seemed as though he was drinking in order to celebrate something instead of numbing the pain. So long as it didn't become a habit, Ciel wouldn't stop Sebastian.

Plus, Ciel had his own motives for letting Sebastian drink a little. He didn't lie earlier when he said that drunken words were true words. And while Ciel wasn't willing to make Sebastian drink so much that he became sick the next day, he wanted Sebastian tipsy enough that he would talk more without thinking.

Sebastian always carefully guarded his thoughts and words, making him hard to read. Even his facial expressions were well controlled and it frustrated Ciel at times when he didn't know what was on Sebastian's mind. It made Ciel wonder what Sebastian experienced in life to construct such barriers.

"You finished the cake last night," Ciel commented as he watched Sebastian sip his drink. "It looked really nice and the flowers looked so real. Maybe you should enter the pastry business or sell cakes on the side."

Sebastian chuckled. "But then I wouldn't make them for fun and I would lose the thing I enjoy most about baking," he stated and set the bottle to the side.

Ciel cocked his head, curiosity filling him. "And what would that be?" He asked.

"Memories," Sebastian answered. "I have fond memories when it comes to baking and I would rather not ruin them by entering into that business and risk those memories because the business side takes over."

An eyebrow arched at the comment and Ciel took a drink of his lemonade before speaking. "That's noble. Most people would just look at the money side of it and go for the idea."

Sebastian shook his head. "Money means nothing me. It's just something that makes the world turn and is something that is needed in order to live in this world."

"So bitter," Ciel teased and moved to lie down on the blanket, watching Sebastian carefully. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who made the final decision to end the relationship?"

A sigh left Sebastian's mouth as he stretched out. "We both agreed that it should end. Claude had explained rather well the other day that we had started our relationship too quickly under the belief that we loved each other. But instead, it was just close friendship that we felt instead of love." He lifted his arms up over his head and continued. "We thought about it the previous night and then yesterday we talked everything over since we had the night to think about it."

Ciel grunted softly. "That doesn't answer my question."

Sebastian huffed. "I guess when it came down to everything in the end; I was the one who made the final decision. Claude simply presented the reasons why and where he stood with everything, but I was the one who said it directly that we should break up." He closed his eyes, easily remembering the events that happened yesterday and knowing that they had done the right thing.

Ciel nodded slowly, slightly surprised at hearing how everything had happened. He would've thought that Sebastian laid everything out before Claude and that Claude had decided to end it, not that the other way around. Especially after watching Claude let Alois lick the ice cream off his face.

"What made you decide to end things?" Ciel questioned. "It sounds as though you regret it just a bit."

"I'd rather not say," Sebastian answered finally and closed his eyes, listening to the trees rustle as the wind blew through them. He knew why he chose to end things and there were several reasons, ones that stemmed from things too complex to explain and too secretive to reveal. But in the end, ending things with Claude was something he had to do. It was crucial and needed.

Ciel blinked and felt his curiosity peak even more. Sebastian was withholding information from him, dangling it before him like a piece of candy. He let him see it, but wouldn't let him taste or touch. But pushing at Sebastian for that answer now would only make him hold it tighter to his chest. It was best to let things sit and then come back, preferably, when Sebastian was in a better mood.

He reached for the cake and pulled it out of the basket. "Now what?" He asked. "I'm sure you don't want to head back just yet and it's still early."

Sebastian's head tilted to the side to look at Ciel before smirking. His eyes dancing lightly, he rolled to his feet and gave a small bow to Ciel. "May I have this dance?" He asked, humor lacing his voice.

For a moment, Ciel stared at Sebastian with wide eyes before pushing at his shoulder. "Are you tipsy already?" He said, laughing slightly. He never thought he'd see the day where Sebastian let down his guard and Ciel could see more emotions swimming in the crimson eyes.

A frown settled on Sebastian's face as he straightened up. "I am not," he said. "Watch." He brought his hand up and touched his nose with his index finger, looking smug.

Ciel shook his head. "So you can pass a question on the sobriety test, but I still say you're a bit tipsy."

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel to his feet, bringing him close as his hand wound around Ciel's waist. "Maybe I'm pretending to act tipsy so I have an excuse to touch you," he smirked and took a step forward. "But I did enjoy dancing with you last week."

A smile settled on Ciel's face at the words. He didn't know if Sebastian acted this way on purpose or not, but either way Ciel wasn't going to stop him. It gave Ciel a chance to get closer to Sebastian, both physically and mentally. With any hope, Ciel could coax more answers out of Sebastian.

Sebastian took a step forward again and Ciel moved back, almost stumbling due to the grass. He couldn't slide his feet as he did the night they first danced and Ciel forced himself to pick up his feet so he wouldn't pull them down. At least this time, no one watched them but Leviathan and Ciel didn't feel nervous.

He finally slipped into a pace as they moved in a straight line, Sebastian humming softly as they moved through the grass. As they continued to dance, Ciel started to doubt that Sebastian was tipsy. He moved too smoothly and his eyes seemed to dance with humor as they danced. When they bumped into the trees around them, Sebastian swung them around and they moved back again, following the same path they went down the first time.

It was easier going back as they had already pushed the grass down and by then, the pace was familiar in Ciel's mind. He pressed closer to Sebastian, inhaling the cinnamon and horse scent that he had become so used to. He jerked as Sebastian stopped suddenly and felt his lower body continue moving while his torso stayed still due to the grip Sebastian had around his waist.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, about to question why they had stopped only to yell as Sebastian pulled them down to the ground. "What's wrong with you?" Ciel snapped.

Silence settled around them as Sebastian shifted closer, his eyes falling shut as a smirk spread over his lips. "It's your fault," Sebastian said finally and pushed his face into Ciel's neck, inhaling an almost familiar scent.

The words made Ciel tense and he forced himself to relax. There was no way Sebastian knew that Ciel had helped with the breakup. "What do you mean?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

Sebastian shook his head. "I was thinking about you when I decided that Claude and I should just be friends," he murmured and pressed his lips to the side of Ciel's neck.

Ciel jerked away from the touch and pushed at Sebastian's chest. Even though he wanted to hear those words and embrace what Sebastian offered, Ciel didn't want the offer when Sebastian wasn't in the right state of mind. Sebastian still needed time to recover from the breakup and Ciel wanted Sebastian to come to him on his own accord.

He refused to let Sebastian use him as a rebound.

"You're tipsy," he scolded lightly even though he still didn't know if Sebastian was acting or not but he clung to the lie regardless. "Don't do something to me that you might regret."

A low grunt left Sebastian's mouth and he let Ciel push him away. Once they were apart, he moved over to the area where they ate lunch and started to pack everything up again. "Let's head back. I have to tell Finny and Bard which fences need to be repaired so they can get ready to fix them tomorrow."

Ciel nodded and moved over to help Sebastian pack. If Ciel didn't know any better, he would almost believe that Sebastian was sulking and the thought made him chuckle lightly. Making up his mind quickly, Ciel pressed closer to Sebastian after they finished folding the blanket.

He pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "Hurry up and fall for me," he murmured, lips moving against Sebastian's cheek. He lingered a little longer than needed before stepping back and taking the blanket from Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian stared at Ciel for a while before shaking his head, finding amusement in the words. He padded over to Leviathan and untied the stallion his spot before leading him over to Ciel. "Shall we?" he asked, leaning down and offering Ciel a leg up.

Ciel nodded and placed his foot in Sebastian's hands before pulling himself up. A few seconds later, Sebastian pressed up against him, hot breath fanning over his neck as Sebastian guided them away from the tree line. A warm hand wound its way around Ciel's waist, pulling him back closer to Sebastian's chest.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Ciel warned, feeling the grip around his waist loosen slightly.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm awake," he stated. "I'm not going to make you to take us home with your finger already hurting."

Ciel snorted but didn't bother to argue as they made their way back. It was an easy pace, as Leviathan had a smooth and slow walk, making him perfect for a western pleasure class, compared to Belial who had a faster and rougher gait. The steady pace gave Ciel a chance to appreciate the quiet surroundings of the ranch even more.

Sighing softly, he leaned back against Sebastian again, feeling his body fit against Sebastian's chest. It was pleasant and made the ride all the more enjoyable as they slowly made their way back to the house.

By the time they arrived back at the barn, Sebastian seemed more alert and Ciel guessed that the tipsy act was just that, an act. It gave Sebastian the chance to relax under the guise of acting drunk and allowed him to lower his guard without Ciel realizing it. Ciel didn't say anything though, choosing instead to play along and humor Sebastian.

They groomed Leviathan and released him in the paddock, before heading back to the house. Ciel walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, pressing it into Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian started at it, his lips curled into a smirk. "What's this for?" he asked, his eyes filled with humor.

"You need to drink water or you could wake up with a small headache tomorrow," Ciel stated.

Sebastian snorted. "And you decided that you would take care of me?" He asked, amusement lacing his voice.

Ciel nodded. "Why not?" He questioned and pulled out the piece of cake that he never had the chance to eat while they were out on their trail ride.

"Because I always take care of you. Not the other way around," Sebastian answered.

Waving a hand, Ciel brushed the comment aside. "Well today I'm taking care of you, so deal with it."

Sebastian chuckled and sipped at the water while Ciel took a bite of the cake. "How is it?"

"Delicious. It tastes as good as it looks," he answered and glanced at Sebastian. "Once you finish drinking that, you should go to bed so your body can recover."

"I'm not wasted," Sebastian stated with a small snort and stood up, placing the cup in the dishwasher. "But sleep does sound good, seeing as I didn't sleep much last night." It seemed as though Ciel wasn't going to drop the subject and it would be best just to play along and let Ciel believe that he was helping.

Ciel smirked, looking pleased with himself and waved Sebastian away. "Exactly. Now go on and run off to bed. You need it."

"Sleep is a luxury," Sebastian murmured and padded out of the kitchen, leaving Ciel alone to finish his cake. With his back to Ciel, he looked far too smug and pleased with himself. How humorous it was for Ciel to believe that he had won just because he crossed this one hurdle.

* * *

The next morning Ciel groaned as his alarm went off earlier than usual. A muffled complaint came from the lump that was Alois, and Ciel quickly shut off his phone before crawling out of bed. With slow motions, he dressed himself and made his way out of their bedroom. It wasn't the best way to start a Monday morning but Ciel tried to think about how this would affect his future rather than dwell on the present.

Moving slowly, Ciel walked down the hall and towards the main part of the house where Sebastian and Claude slept. He was certain that they weren't sharing a room after their break up and now Ciel had to guess which room Sebastian slept in, which in all honesty, wasn't something he wanted to do early Monday morning.

Ciel climbed the steps quietly and made his way down the hall. He nearly groaned at the sight of all the closed doors, knowing that out of all of them, he could only cross off a few. He knew which room Sebastian and Claude had shared and ignored that door in favor of the one at the very end of the hall.

He pressed his ear against the wood, listening for any sounds of life before slowly opening the door. Ciel held his breath as he continued to open the door, listening for any sounds of someone waking up. If the room belonged to Claude, Ciel really didn't want to explain why he snuck into the room at such an early hour.

A soft sigh fell from his lips as he stepped into the room, setting his feet down carefully with each step he made. A floor fan helped to cover up the sound of his footsteps as Ciel made his way further into the room, pausing briefly, as the person on the bed shifted under the covers. The scent of cinnamon washed over Ciel's nose and he smirked, knowing that he had the right room.

Feeling braver, Ciel felt his way along the wall until his fingers brushed against a light switch. With a smirk, Ciel clicked it on, wincing slightly as the bright light filled the room. A low groan escaped the lump under the blankets and Ciel padded over to the bed, yanking the covers back once he was at Sebastian's side.

"Time to wake up," he chirped, finding humor in the situation for some unknown reason. "I brought you something to help with the headache you might have."

Sebastian glared at him before pressing his face into Soot's body, trying to use her small body as a shield against the light. The kitten cried and stretched, unhappy that someone woke her up so early as well. The noise made Sebastian murmur softly to her before he sat up slowly and ran a hand through his mused hair.

"Why are you here again?" He croaked, rubbing Soot's ears.

"To help you tackle the heartache and headache that you're more than likely experiencing," Ciel stated and held out the medicine that he had pulled out the night before. "You'll feel better once you take something. How are you feeling now?"

Sebastian grunted but he accepted the pills. "Who said I had a headache?" He questioned, setting the pills to the side, they wouldn't do anything for him.

Ciel scowled. "I mean emotionally. You know, after the talk we had yesterday and all that."

Shaking his head, Sebastian continued to stroke Soot, the kitten purring in his lap. "I prefer only to think about us dancing instead of the talking." He paused and glanced at Ciel. "But I feel fine, since you asked. I still know what I want and I'm looking forward to the day I get it. Ending the relationship I had with Claude was nothing more than a move that I needed to make in this life. We had a good relationship together as friends and I think it's better that we go back to that."

Ciel nodded, pleased that Sebastian felt better, even if he explained things in an odd way. A small part of him was also pleased that Sebastian hadn't mentioned the brief kiss Ciel gave him on the cheek yesterday along with the words he whispered. Ciel really wasn't in the mood to explain that so early on a Monday morning.

But he could relax now, knowing that Sebastian didn't regret his choice by breaking up with Claude and instead, seemed ready to move forward. Because now he could place Sebastian's piece in the correct spot and Ciel could continue playing his game. He was in prime position to capture Sebastian and it would only take a few more moves to take what he wanted.

And then Ciel would enjoy the sweet taste of victory.


	18. In the afternoon: X

* * *

As a rule: the best performance is given when an actor 'becomes' his role ~ Sebastian Michaelis

* * *

There was something to be said about driving during the early morning hours, when even the sun hadn't risen from its slumber yet.

Everything was dark and quiet, providing a sort of peace while the moon hung low on the horizon. Not many things were out during that time, most of the animals still asleep as the approaching dawn started to creep over the land and the thought of waking wasn't even a conscious thought in the human mind.

Five days had passed since Sebastian and Claude had broken up, and even though they acted normal around each other again, Ciel still hesitated to leave. While Sebastian claimed that everything was fine Monday morning, Ciel wanted to keep a close eye on Sebastian in case he decided that he wanted to go back to Claude for some reason.

It wasn't easy to go from lovers back to friends, no matter how easily Sebastian and Claude made the change. Ciel saw the side-glances they gave when they thought no one was looking and they worried Ciel to no end. He doubted that they would get back together, but a small nagging thought suggested that they might try again. Just to make sure their emotions were dead.

But if they found something there, what kept them from trying to rekindle their relationship? People clung to familiar things, especially in times of change; Ciel had learned that theory well in his classes last semester. People feared uncertainty because of what it brought. It brought change, which could bring about good or bad things, the unknown.

Wasn't that one of the reasons people feared death, because of the uncertainty and unknown that lay beyond it? The future was something uncontrollable and humans liked to control everything they could get their hands on. But you couldn't control your life and whatever happened, you had to take it with each stride and learn to adapt with every curveball thrown at you, never hesitating.

Or at least that's what Ciel's grandfather had always told him.

The man was always full of wise words, passed down to him by the generation that he grew up in and most importantly, by the person who raised him. Ciel's grandfather often quoted Vincent, claiming that Vincent had been wise for his age and time, and gave him one of the greatest pieces of advice when he was a child.

' _Hesitating for just one second can be fatal; like a moment in chess. You hesitate and you lose sight of your next move, it is as simple as that. That is why you do not hesitate.'_

That piece of advice had passed from Ciel's grandfather to his son, and then from Vincent to Ciel. That advice allowed them to expand the company aggressively, bringing it to where it was today and it would continue to push them forward. It was what pushed Ciel forward now in his desire to win Sebastian.

Ciel refused to hesitate. Because if he did, then all it would take was a simple blink of the eye and Sebastian could forever be out of his reach. That was all it took and it would come about simply because of a moment's hesitation. He would not lose sight of his next move, no matter what.

Even if it meant doing things Ciel normally wouldn't do.

Ever since the breakup, Ciel had continued going back to wake up Sebastian. It seemed silly to keep going back, but Ciel couldn't deny that his actions put Sebastian in a good mood each morning. It meant that Ciel was doing something right, especially as Sebastian didn't tell him to stop and let Ciel continue.

But his routine had to break for the next few days. One of the prerequisites for their summer classes required them to return to campus at the end of each class in order to turn in the final project and take the final. It couldn't be helped and Ciel decided to leave early morning instead of the previous night as it gave him a few more hours with Sebastian before leaving for two and a half days.

Ciel had plans for the days they were gone from the ranch though, insuring that he kept control over his precarious position with Sebastian. So long as Sebastian constantly had a reminder of him, then Sebastian wouldn't brush Ciel aside in his mind. Especially if Sebastian found himself drifting back to Claude during Ciel's absence.

The worst-case scenario that Ciel's mind supplied him was if Sebastian decided he wanted Claude back when Claude had already moved on. Dealing with unrequited love was more than just annoying; it would make it near impossible to pull Sebastian from that rut.

It seemed unlikely that it would happen, but Ciel didn't want to overlook anything and made sure he covered all his bases. He saw Sebastian this morning before they left and Ciel would make sure Sebastian heard from him again today. To come this close only to lose Sebastian because Ciel had to spend a few days away from the ranch was not how Ciel wanted this scenario to play through.

Ciel shifted in his seat slightly, pressing his head up against the window more. His breath fogged up the window and Ciel watched it for a few moments before closing his eyes again. He couldn't do anything right now and while it was frustrating, that's how things were. He had already accepted the situation and adapted for it.

Relaxing in the seat, Ciel let his mind drift away as he tried to put it to ease, hoping that he could catch some sleep on the way back home. It was going to be a long two and a half days, and Ciel found himself already wishing that he was back at the ranch.

* * *

Ciel's eyes drooped as the student at the front of the room droned on about his project. It was Friday morning and they were stuck in an eight o' clock class, listening to everyone present their final projects.

He glanced down at his papers, all of which had doodles on them as Ciel tried to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't fall asleep. He had woken up early to call Sebastian, telling him good morning as he had every day since the breakup. Sebastian sounded surprised to hear Ciel's voice, but once the initial shock had worn off, Ciel could hear the amusement in Sebastian's voice.

It pleased Ciel to know he made Sebastian happy with the call and knew that he would call again tonight. He called last night as well, wanting to tell Sebastian good night, but ended up talking with Sebastian for almost half an hour as they discussed random things.

It didn't matter if Sebastian honestly cared about his day or not, the thought that Sebastian asked and listened the whole time made Ciel warm inside. Because Ciel knew that Sebastian was busy and tired after a long day, but chose to listen anyway; even if the subject had been something as mundane as a car ride and a final.

It gave Ciel hope and made him believe that Sebastian was coping just fine with everything. Sebastian didn't sound desperate on the phone or even upset. Instead, he sounded normal and spoke in that same, rich baritone voice that sent shivers down Ciel's spine. It sounded low and husky over the phone, making Ciel long to have Sebastian speak to him that way in private; where only he could hear the sensual words that fell from Sebastian's lips.

Ciel shook his head and forced himself to focus once more. He couldn't let himself become aroused in the middle of class where everyone could see. With a small grunt, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and glanced down at his papers again.

His eyes trailed over the half-finished sketch on his paper and Ciel wondered if should finish it. It was hard to draw from memory but the picture had turned out well for once, leaving Ciel rather pleased. Sebastian's eyes stared back at him from his papers, bangs falling down gracefully to frame his face and Ciel could just imagine that little smirk curled on Sebastian's lips. They weren't drawn yet and Ciel brought his pencil back up to the paper, sketching with light strokes.

His parents made him take art lessons, along with violin; Vincent claiming that everyone in proper society should at least have some knowledge about the finer arts. Ciel hated practicing when he was younger but now he wondered if he could play for Sebastian. Sebastian already said that he liked listening to classical music and Ciel could play several pieces.

Ciel hummed at the thought. He would have to ask Sebastian about that tonight when he called. Perhaps if the picture came out right, Ciel could show it to Sebastian as well. The more Ciel could share with Sebastian, the better, especially if it helped him learn more about Sebastian.

A sigh left his lips as another person started to present at the front of the room. A quick glance around the room proved that the majority of the class was either asleep or playing on their phones. It wasn't a surprise and Ciel turned his attention back to his sketch, hoping to stay awake. It was too early for class and as he started to sketch Sebastian's lips, Ciel felt his mind wandering to other, more important things.

Such as wondering what it would feel like to have those lips trailing over his skin. To feel them press over every inch of his body, worshiping it and loving it; craving more. He wanted Sebastian addicted to him; have him fall so deep that he wouldn't want to let go until at last Sebastian was under Ciel's control.

Ciel paused and shifted his pencil off to the side, looking down at the almost finished picture. Sebastian's face stared back at him and Ciel's finger reached out to smear the pencil lead around the lips so the shading looked more natural. He slowed down as he traced over Sebastian's lips and he closed his eyes, pretending for a moment that they were Sebastian's lips, not paper.

His hand left the paper and came up to brush over his lips, wondering what it would feel like to have Sebastian's calloused fingers caressing his face and lips. The rough skin would make an interesting contrast with the soft feel of his lips against Sebastian's rough fingers, one that would probably have Ciel trembling and asking for more.

A moan would leave his mouth and half-lidded eyes would look up at Sebastian, pleading and wanting more. And Sebastian would chuckle lowly before submitting to Ciel's desires, spoiling him with those soft touches that Ciel craved until at long last, Ciel fell under Sebastian's spell.

Ciel jerked awake, his hand flying away from his mouth as his thoughts caught up with him. They weren't right and Ciel shivered slightly. Sebastian was supposed to fall under Ciel's spell, not the other way around. Ciel glanced down at the picture and his hand tightened over the page, crumpling it up.

He needed to make sure that it stayed that way. Sebastian was supposed to fall for Ciel, not the other way around. Because if Ciel fell under Sebastian's spell and ended up falling for him, then it would be checkmate for Ciel.

* * *

Everyone practically bolted from the room at two-thirty when the class finally ended. After a four-hour lecture, no one wanted to stick around for questions. But Alois had his own reasons for wanting to leave early and dragged Ciel out of the room as soon as the class finished.

They made it back to their apartment without problem and Alois stayed long enough to grab a snack before heading towards the door again. Ciel held him up briefly, demanding to know where he was going. Alois answered by sticking his tongue out and flicking Ciel off.

He was out the door before Ciel could yell at him for acting so childish. He knew he would pay for his actions that night, but at the time, Alois couldn't bring himself to care. He had important matters to deal with and Alois needed to talk to someone. Someone older and knew the whole problem that Alois faced. And sadly, that only other person was Grell.

But at this point, Alois didn't know who else to ask. Grell was the only other person who knew about Sebastian and Claude, and who understood how this whole mess started. If anyone could explain the confusing emotions that Alois felt, it would be Grell.

Grell denied helping him at first, claiming that he had a meeting today with an important person and he couldn't miss it, but Alois beat him down. Grell finally agreed to help, under the agreement that when the person showed up, he could leave and join the meeting no matter what. It wasn't what Alois wanted but he reluctantly agreed, knowing that something was better than nothing.

After leaving the apartment, Alois reached the office in record time and found himself standing before the double glass doors. He could see Grell sitting behind the front desk, working away at something. Letting out a soft sigh, Alois let himself in and nodded to the grumpy guard before making his way towards Grell.

Green eyes glanced up as he approached and Grell stood up, a happy smile spreading across his face. "My cherub of love has returned to me!" He said happily and wiggled his body back and forth in excitement. "Do you have good news for me? Come, come; tell Grell everything."

Alois scowled. "You, who didn't want to know this morning, are now desperate to hear what I have to say?" He asked and cocked his head slightly. "I don't think I should tell you now."

Grell pouted. "But I waited all day to talk to you. It's been so boring here without you, and you know how Will can get when he's cranky; which seems to be more often than not." He slumped forward on the counter, pushing the clipboard to the side as his hands dangled over the edge. "Please my cute cherub, give me some juicy gossip to help me through the day."

"Do you have something sweet?" Alois questioned as he moved behind the desk, sitting down heavily in his old chair. "I'm starving after class and won't tell you anything until I have something sweet."

"Cheeky brat," Grell grumbled and stood up, disappearing in the back room before coming back with a slice of cake from an old party. He set it before Alois and Grell plopped back in his chair. "Now spill."

Alois smirked and reached for the cake happily. "Well, for starters, Claude and Sebastian are no longer dating and they're friends again. Seems that your belief that they were fiercely loyal to each other was wrong," Alois stated. "They stayed that way for a while, but Ciel started to push closer and had me do the same. After that, everything started to go downhill."

Grell grunted lowly. "That's good news for us; we've been waiting for that move. That's probably what the meeting is about," he murmured. He paused and cocked his head, reaching forward to poke Alois in the cheek. "But your eyes betray your words. They say that you're troubled with something. So what troubles you my little cherub? Things not going the way you expected them?"

Blond locks danced back and forth as Alois shook his head quickly. "No. Nothing is going the way I expected it to. Sebastian was supposed to crush Ciel's heart but now they're getting closer and I can see Ciel slipping away through my fingers." He paused and took an angry bite from his cake. "I don't see what Ciel likes in him. Sebastian is a bastard, especially to me. If it wasn't for Claude, I don't think I could've gotten this far without breaking down."

"Oh?" Grell asked, sitting up straighter. "Why do you say that? I wasn't aware that you were interested in him as well."

"I'm not," Alois answered frantically. "But Ciel had this bright idea that I try to seduce Claude to help break up Sebastian and Claude faster, and I had no choice but to agree. Not as though it's a bad thing I guess, 'cause he's always giving me praise and makes me feel better. He helped me get over my fear of horses, taught me how to ride, and helped me with all my business projects for class, even though I never asked for any of it."

Grell's eyes danced. "It sounds like he's fallen for you and by the way you speak of him, it sounds as though you're smitten with him as well." He spun around in his chair. "You're so cute, Alois."

Alois grunted. "I am not and I'm not smitten for him, as you say. I'm just using him for my own gain," he stated. "I feel nothing for Claude and that's the truth."

An eyebrow arched slightly. "Oh really now," Grell purred and rested his chin on his palm, looking excited for the new gossip. "Do tell, Alois, do tell."

"He gives me what I want, attention," Alois answered. "Outside of Hannah, no one else has paid attention to me in a genuine nature. Sure, my teachers and all that cared, but that's because they had to; it was their job. But Claude does it without me asking. It's not his job to dote on me but he does and he does it all without question, because he truly cares. And I like that," he finished softly, looking down at his cake.

He could feel his ears growing red at the words but it was too late to take them back now. Not as though Alois wanted to. They were the truth and it felt good to tell someone other than Ciel. Grell understood what he was going through and was always there to offer advice, unlike Ciel who simply told him what to do.

Grell smirked and shifted in his chair. "Oh Alois, you truly are a child. Despite the time that has passed and all that has happened, you're still nothing more than a fourteen-year-old boy in your soul. Confused, angry, and lost." He chuckled lowly and cocked his head. "But what of little Ciel? Where do your feelings lie for him now that Claude has entered your life?"

Alois opened his mouth, ready to snap at Grell that his feelings for Ciel hadn't changed but he found himself hesitating. It was the same question that Alois found himself debating every day since the breakup and he started to spend more time with Claude. He tried not to think about the feelings, but found it growing increasingly more difficult to do so.

Because the more time he spent with Claude, the more Alois found himself drifting closer to him. The affections Claude gave him were addicting and Alois couldn't deny that they were nice. But something else had Alois going back to Claude and he couldn't put his finger on it.

The feelings he felt for Claude confused him and made Alois feel weird. They made Alois's stomach flutter and clench whenever Claude was around, and Alois found that he enjoyed spending time with Claude. Those feelings were never present before with Ciel, and Alois had simply chalked it up to the fact that Ciel never bothered to show him attention before.

"I still want Ciel," Alois stated firmly, sticking to the words that had started everything. Because to deny them now meant that Alois would be lost and didn't know where he was going. Chasing after Ciel was the one consistent thing in his life and Alois didn't know how he would handle that fact changing.

Grell shook his head. "Lies fall like rain from that pretty little mouth of yours, yet they descend upon deaf ears," he stated. "You will believe what you want and use Claude as you see fit, but one day I think you'll find that your feelings have changed without you realizing it."

Alois growled. "And who are you to say that my feelings have changed. You don't know me. You don't know what I'm feeling or going through," he snarled. "Only I know what I'm feeling. Not you, not Ciel, and definitely not Claude. The only reason I'm staying close to him is because he's giving me what I want. And if he wants me, then I'll accept, even though I don't like him. Because it'll make Ciel jealous and once Ciel comes crawling back to me, I can drop Claude like a hot coal and never deal with him again. He's just a pawn to me!"

Panting heavily, Alois sat down shakily, not even remembering when he had stood up in the first place. He felt his stomach clench and churn at the words he just screamed at Grell, knowing that Grell wasn't Ciel. Only Ciel knew of his intentions towards Claude. But telling them to Grell had left a sour taste in him mouth, as if ash had filled his mouth and throat.

"Guilt, regret, and remorse," Grell said lowly. "They drive humans crazy and keep you awake at night with their lingering thoughts."

Alois scowled and glared at Grell. "What are you going on about now?"

"Humans rarely change despite the times that change around them. How sad," Grell murmured and leaned back in his chair. "Don't you agree William?" He asked and looked off to the side.

Will snorted further down the hallway and moved away from the elevators. "Why are you lazing around Grell Sutcliff? We have work to do and there's never enough time to finish it." He glanced at his watch before looking at Alois. "Why are you back at work? I was informed that you weren't going to be back until the middle of August."

Alois shook his head. "We have to come back to campus every five weeks in order to turn in our final reports and take our final exam."

Will frowned and adjusted his glasses. "That still doesn't explain why you're here." He tapped the counter, having reached the front desk. "As in, your place of work. You have no business here as you're not being paid and as such, you're loitering and I have every right to toss you out for distracting this thing." He gestured at Grell who sputtered unhappily.

"I have a reason for being here," Alois answered. "I was going to ask Grell so I wouldn't have to bother you, but seeing as you're already down here, I might as well ask you."

"Oh?" William stated curiously and looked at his watch before focusing on Alois once more. "Well, it seems as though we have time, as we can't start this meeting without that increasingly frustrating pain in my side. So please, ask your question."

Alois grunted slightly in annoyance before continuing. "Who informed you that I would be away for so long, working on an internship?" He asked. Ciel claimed that he told Will about the internship over the summer and while Alois didn't put it past Ciel to do that, he still wanted to make sure.

William sighed. "That's all this is about?" He glanced at the doors as they opened, admitting a familiar looking person before he turned his attention back to Alois. "If you must know, your friend called to tell me. At first I thought it was just a childish joke, but upon calling your university, they informed me that you were indeed enrolled in a summer class."

"Why didn't you say no?" Alois asked as the man grew closer. He looked familiar and a name pulled at his memory until eventually a muddled name came to the surface, a client by the name of Jeremy. He held a black book loosely at his side; gold lettering flowed across the cover but Alois didn't bother to read it, too interested in his own answers.

"Because experience is good for you. You'll never get anywhere if you sit behind a desk all the time and it looks good on your resume," Will answered, looking annoyed. "Plus, I don't have to pay you for these months while you're gone and Grell, no matter how idiotic he is, is still competent enough to handle the front desk by himself."

Alois bristled at the tone. "If he's so competent and can handle things on his own, why did you hire me?"

William adjusted his glasses and tilted his head back slightly. "My hands were tied in that little matter and I had no choice but to follow orders and the plan. But I still fail to see why you're complaining. You have a job that pays for your bills and is better than flipping burgers, so why are you complaining?" He turned away from Alois and gestured for Grell to follow him as he moved to greet the man who waited patiently near the elevators. "Honestly, despite the changes in time, people never change. They're still so greedy."

The man smirked as Will approached. "Humans will never change and we can only watch them pass through the times."

"You are no better than the humans, de-," Will said, his words cut off as they entered the elevator.

Grell stood up and moved around the desk, pausing briefly to pull Alois to his feet. "He's in a bad mood, like always," he said lightly, even though his voice sounded strained. "This is an important meeting, so he's stressed over it. But if I were you, I would be gone by the time it's over and don't make any more trouble."

"I just wanted answers," Alois stated as he circled around the counter.

"And now you have them," Grell said happily and pulled on Alois's cheek with a grin. "Now go home and enjoy your Friday. And remember what we talked about. Keep those lies close to you and hope that one day you see the truth instead of falling victim to those lies you hold so dear." With a smirk, he released Alois and trotted over to the elevators, arms held out wide to hug the newcomer, only to have the elevator doors close in his face.

Alois shook his head as Grell yelled at the doors, punching the buttons desperately. Something things never changed.

* * *

The doors to the office closed and William scowled slightly at Jeremy standing quietly in the room. "You disgust me. No matter how many times we have to deal with each other, those feelings will never change." He moved towards his desk, ignoring the figure in the corner, and sat down heavily in his chair. "Honestly, that I'm stuck working with you is an atrocity in and of itself."

Dark eyes flashed. "Please don't think that I enjoy working with you either. But seeing as this is partially your fault as well, you're just as responsible for what happened." He growled lowly. "If your lot hadn't interfered that night, we could've prevented all of this from happening. As it is, we have a deal."

Will waved a hand, looking disgruntled. "Yes, I know. I am well informed of how everything happened and I know how our actions prevented you from reaching your goal. As much as it loathes me to admit it, we were to blame for the imbalance in the books just as much as your actions in the first place are to blame." He adjusted his glasses once more. "But you assured us that you could fix the problem, even if it meant that we had to work together."

Jeremy smirked. "I told you that and I meant it. I will fix this problem and your precious books will once again be balanced." He placed the book on the desk and tapped it lightly. "But I can't rush time and you have to be patient."

"It's not just me who is impatient to see this problem come to an end," Will answered, snatching the book away from Jeremy. He looked over it, inspecting it for damage before tucking it away safely. "There are people that I have to answer to as well and they're most anxious to see this problem through and to stop working with you. You're not the only one who doesn't like this agreement."

"Patience is a virtue," Jeremy answered, his smirk growing.

"And greed is a sin," Will snapped.

The door burst open behind them and they both glanced at it, eyes twitching in annoyance at the person panting in the doorway. "Did you start already?" Grell asked, shutting the door behind him after pausing to fix his hair. "The elevators weren't working so I had to take the steps."

"We've already started talking," Will answered. "This makes you late. It's your own fault as you decided to stay and talk to the annoying brat instead of following us as you were supposed to."

Grell pouted. "Still no reason to start without me," he stated and plopped down in a chair. "What all did I miss?"

Will shook his head. "Nothing much. This foul beast was just about to tell us how he was and how everything is going." Will said, giving Jeremy a pointed look. "It's not just me who is curious to know, but also those above me. Those who agreed to this whole charade of yours and spent precious materials and time to make sure it could succeed."

There was a scoff from the corner of the room and The Undertaker turned from his place near the window. "It was successful though, wasn't it? We created the perfect animals that in turn sired the dam and stallion that produced a lovely colt that is in the careful hands of Sebastian. I fail to see why they're upset over that."

"Because we had to produce something out of nothing to create those animals. And that which was born from our hands must also be taken by them," Will snapped and adjusted his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, cocking his head slightly.

Will sighed heavily. "They grow impatient. They've seen the success from your labors yes, but now they're looking for the next success from your plan. They want to see that colt grow into a stallion, to know that they did the right thing in siding with you and giving free rein to do with as you please."

Jeremy grunted and waved his hand, as though dismissing the words. "Things will happen as they're supposed to if you let nature run its course."

"How can nature run its course if certain threads are still tied together?" Will asked. "There's still a spider that needs taken care of."

"They're not tied anymore," Grell answered. "I know that much at least and can vouch for that. A little birdie told me." He grinned.

Jeremy nodded. "He is right; the spider has been taken care of and things can proceed as nature intended it to. Let the colt grow until it becomes a stallion and when that time is right, you will get a call so that you may examine the fruits of your labor." He smirked. "And then we will be even because your books will be balanced and everyone will be happy."

Will shook his head and stood up from his chair, gesturing at his desk where he tucked the book away. "I trust you read and memorized everything that was in this book. And understood that it was an honor that you were even allowed to touch such a thing and it will never happen again."

"Yes to all of the above, crazy cult," Jeremy grumbled. "I fail to see what that book has to do with anything. I understand the rules that you must abide by, but I fall outside of those jurisdiction lines. So why did you make me read it in the first place?"

Grell sighed and stretched out on the chair. "Ah, I can just imagine you, curled up in a chair next to the fireplace, reading and absorbing everything from that book." He giggled and looked at Jeremy. "The only thing that would've been better was if I was there, my head in your lap while you stroke my hair as you read."

Jeremy blanched. "Please stop saying such disgusting things. It's not at all professional and simply makes me sick.

Will nodded. "And please remember that we are on the clock and as your superior, I will not stand to listen to that, especially in my office. We have more important things to discuss than your ridiculous fantasies." He turned and glanced at Jeremy once more. "We gave you that book to read because there's an important section that pertains to us both."

An eyebrow arched slightly. "Go on," Jeremy said, focusing his attention on William.

"It's time to balance the first book again. At your suggestion, we opened an account that we closed years ago. It's time to close that account once more," Will stated, his voice stern and authoritative. "And as you read in the book, our hands are tied when it comes to closing the account; we're not allowed to be directly involved, it goes against the rules for us to come and meddle with these matters."

Understanding filled Jeremy's eyes and he nodded. "I understand," he said and smirked slightly. "It must be frustrating for you, to be bound to those rules, but I understand why they are in place. Without them, greed and corruption would grow wild, allowing businesses to edit their own books until they were more powerful than another company."

Will snorted and adjusted his glasses. "Precisely. It is for that reason that we have these rules in place and they are the only thing that makes us better than those low life beings that live without them. Beings like you."

"I'm hurt that you think of me like that," Jeremy said, his smirk growing. "But I can't argue that it's those exact same rules that keep you in place that make my job easier and more fun. I will handle the problem of your little account and close it once more."

Green eyes narrowed slightly. "Make sure that you do. It's throwing everything else out of balance."

Jeremy gave a mock bow. "Then I shall take my leave." He straightened up and glared at Will in disgust. "It wasn't a pleasure, dealing with the likes of you again, Spears."

"The same can be said for you," William answered. "Just make sure you do your job and then we don't have to worry about seeing each other again once everything is done."

"It'll be my pleasure and I look forward to that day," Jeremy purred and backed out of the room, shutting the doors behind him. Alone in the dim hallway, his eyes darkened and the teasing smile that had spread across his lips fell as he stalked through the halls. "Annoying bastards," he growled.

* * *

Ciel tapped his finger along the steering wheel as they sped down the long road that led back to the ranch. He was anxious to get back after a late start that morning, and Alois didn't drive fast enough for his liking so Ciel had decided to take the wheel.

Sebastian knew that they were coming back today and promised to save enough dinner for them if they arrived too late to make the meal in time. Even though the call between them was brief, Ciel thought Sebastian sounded happy over the phone when they talked and Ciel could only hope that the feeling would carry over when they arrived at the ranch.

Ciel had called yesterday afternoon once his class finished, wanting to ask Sebastian if he would like a pastry from the bakery next to their apartment, but the phone went straight to voicemail. He tried the house phone after that, only to have Claude tell him that Sebastian wasn't at the ranch and was out of town for the day.

Ciel felt a small twinge of disappointment at the words, as he wanted to talk with Sebastian, but he couldn't help that Sebastian was out of town. And in the end, he didn't pick anything up, for fear of acting too clingy and romantic.

"Ciel," Alois spoke next to him. "You're going twenty over the speed limit."

Grunting softly, Ciel eased back on the gas pedal until he was only a few notches over the limit. His father would be furious with him for the ticket and his mother would kill him when she found out how fast he had been going. "Thanks," he grunted.

"You know, the ranch isn't going anywhere, so there's no need to speed. We'll get there when we get there," Alois stated.

Ciel turned to look at him and leveled Alois with a harsh glare. "You should've stopped while you were ahead, Alois," he snapped. "Know next time when to silence your mouth and maybe you'll get somewhere in life."

Alois growled and turned to look out the window, silently fuming at Ciel. He wouldn't tell Ciel that he was excited to go back to the ranch too. Because as much as Alois hated to admit it, he wanted to spend time with Claude. He missed Claude over the week and found himself craving Claude's attention. "What are you worried about?" Alois asked after a few moments of silence.

Ciel's eyes darted towards Alois before focusing on the road again. "Nothing," he answered and looked at the sign that flashed by. They were getting closer and it made Ciel want to speed up all the more but he restrained himself. "I just want dinner, that's all. We didn't eat before we left."

Alois hummed, obviously not believing him but didn't say anything on the subject. "What did you get in the class?" He asked instead.

"An 'A'," Ciel answered and turned onto the correct road. He slowed down to make the next turn that lead to the main road that would take them to the ranch. "You?"

"Same," Alois muttered. "I don't want to get up early tomorrow. It was nice to sleep in for a couple of days."

Ciel grunted. "You'll get used to it," he stated. For the past week, he woke up earlier than Alois and in Ciel's mind, Alois had no reason to complain.

Alois scowled and turned his attention back to the scenery flashing by. "Says you," he grumbled.

Ciel ignored him and turned down another road. He knew the way to Sebastian's ranch now like the back of his hand and the closer they got to the ranch, the more excited Ciel became. He could feel himself pressing against the gas pedal even more and forced himself to slow down. Police often patrolled the back roads, ready to catch people speeding who weren't familiar with the roads and their speed limits.

A few minutes passed before eventually, the black fences came into view and Ciel slowed down even more. They wouldn't make the turn at their current speed and Ciel didn't want to chance spooking any of the horses with the car.

As the gate came into view, Ciel turned the wheel carefully and pulled through open gate. The horses grazed outside as they moved through the driveway carefully and Ciel looked at the familiar view surrounding them. Nothing seemed out of place and Ciel found himself relaxing until they reached the end of the drive.

Ciel parked the car and climbed out, his eyes quickly focusing on the ring that sat across from the house. He could make out Sebastian and Claude riding inside the ring and from the look of things, they were currently training. It made Ciel smile, knowing that if Sebastian and Claude were training, then things were going well.

He ignored the bags in the car for the time being, knowing that they wouldn't go anywhere and walked over to the ring, wanting to watch them practice. Within a few moments, he leaned against the top rail of the ring, watching as Sebastian set up his mount, a Blue Roan that Ciel hadn't seen before, while Claude waited patiently.

If everything was fine between them, then nothing would've changed in their roping and they could still predict each other's moves. They would still enjoy the sport together and wouldn't let their recent breakup come between them and roping. Roping kept them tied together as friends and Ciel could only hope that their friendship was as strong as they let on.

Ciel's body tensed as Sebastian nodded to Bard, signaling that he was ready. A second later, the steer bolted from the chute and darted forward. Sebastian was quick on its heels, rope already sailing through the air and landing snuggly around the calf's horns. Claude was right behind Sebastian, his lariat wound and ready to toss the moment Sebastian formed the dally.

As soon as Sebastian turned his horse, setting up the steer for Claude, Claude moved into position. He leaned forward and tossed the rope at the hooves, so that the steer jumped into the loop before he pulled back on the rope. Without hesitation, Claude made the dally as Sebastian's horse turned to face Claude's and the steer was immobilized for a second before they released it.

Mey-rin walked towards them, releasing the steer before waving the two over so they could hear their time. Whatever the time had been, it was a good one and it showed clearly on their faces as they congratulated each other; pleased with their performance.

The sight made Ciel smile slightly as they joked around, pushing each other on the shoulders as they rode back to the starting box. It seemed as though everything had turned out for the best, despite Ciel's initial fears and now more than ever, Ciel felt ready to start playing the game again. He put it on hold while tending to Sebastian and while they were at school, but now they were back and it seemed as though everything was fine once more.

Sebastian and Claude were settling back into their roles as good friends and didn't seem to be in any danger of falling for each other or drifting apart. If anything, they seemed happier this way, their smiles and facial expressions giving them away. It pleased Ciel and he pulled himself up to sit on the rail so Sebastian and Claude could see him easier and realize that they were back.

His job did the trick and Finny called out to him, waving happily at the sight of him. Ciel waved back, a polite smile on his face. It only grew as Sebastian moved away from Claude, guiding his mount over to Ciel as Claude drifted over to talk to with Bard about something.

"That was some mighty fine roping y'all did out there," Ciel drawled, putting a heavy accent on his words.

Sebastian shook his head. "It was a good practice, we're happy with that time." He looked over Ciel, eyes taking in every feature. "I'm glad that you're back."

Ciel sat up straighter and felt himself leaning forward. "Really?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Of course. I rather liked having you come into my room in the morning and waking me up; it was nice. And while the phone calls were nice, it doesn't compare to the real thing of course," he stated, his eyes dancing with amusement.

A small flush crept up on Ciel's cheeks and he felt himself grinning before he could stop himself. It seemed as though his hard work that past week had paid off and he was already starting to reap the rewards. "Then I'll have to do it more often," Ciel chirped as he leaned forward to get closer to Sebastian.

Chuckling, Sebastian guided his mount closer to the rail so Ciel wouldn't tumble forward and off the thin rail in an attempt to get closer to him. "I suppose you will," Sebastian answered and smirked slightly. "But you never know when I might grab you and kidnap you, never letting you leave my room because you ventured to close into my lair."

Ciel snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're crazy," he stated but his eyes gave away his humor at Sebastian's words. "But perhaps I don't care about being kidnapped, so long as it's by you."

"You're playing with fire, Ciel," Sebastian purred and patted Ciel's knee before moving back to Claude's side so they could finish their last run.

Smirking, Ciel let him go, his eyes trained carefully on Sebastian. Perhaps he was playing with fire, but Ciel was old enough and smart enough to know when to step back so he wouldn't burn. He wouldn't fall into the flames, that much he was certain of. If anything, Sebastian would venture too close and would have his wings burned like a butterfly.

And once those wings were burned, Sebastian wouldn't be able to fly away, leaving him to stay at Ciel's side, unable to get away. Ciel smirked, just the way he wanted.


	19. In the afternoon: XI

* * *

As a rule: It is double pleasure to deceive the deceiver ~ Niccolo Machiavelli

* * *

Summer in Texas started early, no matter what the month.

It could start as early as March and last through September, or it could continue through October. Regardless of when the summer weather first rolled across the land, there was no denying the heat. The wind was hot, the rain was warm, and the nights never had the chance to cool off. When summer arrived in Texas, it was there to stay.

They were approaching July in a few short days, signaling the start of the triple digits and the next few months would be unbearable. Already, the temperatures were nearing one-hundred and working out in the fields was starting to get harder. The horses were cranky due to the heat and the cattle were lethargic, not wanting to move from the shade around the trees.

Not that Ciel blamed them, but it made his job even harder when none of the animals wanted to cooperate. Summer time wasn't the time for jeans and boots that made you sweat the moment you stepped outside. It was a time for basketball shorts or lounging around the house in boxers because it was too hot to get dressed otherwise.

He hated feeing sweat trickle down his back and chest, and sometimes down his legs. It was a disgusting feeling and made Ciel long for the days end so he could take a shower. The sweat made his bangs cling to his face, no matter how much Ciel wiped the perspiration away. It was annoying and never seemed to end, leaving for a frustrated and snappy Ciel.

But unlike everyone else who suffered in the heat, Sebastian seemed to enjoy it. He was right at home working out in the sun and Ciel rarely saw him sweat or curse the heat that rolled across the ground in shimmering waves. Ciel didn't know how Sebastian accomplished it and hadn't bothered to ask, knowing that he wouldn't get a real answer.

Ciel wasn't even sure why Sebastian and Claude were out practicing now, in the dead of heat when everyone was sweating and miserable. It was around five and the sun still hung in the sky, baking the land with its hot rays as the duo set themselves up for their next run. Ciel sat on the rail, watching them and trying to ignore the feeling of sweat beading down his back as he waited patiently for Sebastian to give the signal.

He leaned forward as the steer darted from the chute and watched as Sebastian and Claude chased the animal down. Within a few seconds, the race finished with the steer captured, held tight by two ropes. Mey-rin trudged over to give them the time before pulling the rope from the calf's horns.

She left Sebastian and Claude to talk while she walked back to the chute to stand next to Bard. The last steer banged against the chute, wanting out. It bellowed, crying out for attention as Sebastian guided his horse back to the starting box.

Ciel squirmed impatiently, wanting to ask why they suddenly increased their practices, but knew that he had to wait. This was the last run of the day and he didn't want to distract Sebastian. For now, he would just watch and enjoy the show.

The steer bolted from the chute and Ciel coughed as the horses kicked up a cloud of dust. He waved the dust away and huffed, realizing that Sebastian and Claude already caught the steer. A small sigh left Ciel's mouth as he jumped down from the rail, glad everything was over. He waited patiently as Sebastian dismounted before falling into step with him as they headed back to the stables.

"Why all the practicing?" He asked, unable to keep the question in any longer. "I thought y'all didn't have any competitions coming up."

Sebastian shook his head. "We don't. But this weekend is the Fourth of July festival for the city, and Claude and I will performance for everyone." He patted his mounts neck, wiping the sweat and horsehair on his jeans as they continued to walk. "Performing in front of a crowd when we're under pressure is a good way to see where we are. That's why we've been practicing more."

Ciel nodded. "I see," he murmured and cocked his head slightly. "Is the festival big?"

"Very," Sebastian answered and tilted his hat back once they entered the barn. Fans moved back and forth, helping the air circulate better. "We're a fairly large county to begin with and have plenty of rural land that we can host the celebration on. And since it's away from the city, it gives people the chance to leave the urban areas and come see our side of things."

A hum left Ciel's mouth as he grabbed a brush so he could help Sebastian groom his mount in hopes that they could get inside quicker. His shirt clung to his torso, making it uncomfortable to move. "The Fourth of July isn't this weekend though," Ciel stated as they started to groom the Blue Roan. "Its next week, isn't it?"

Sebastian nodded. "It's Wednesday next week, but it's hard to run a festival during the week, so they decided to start the festival early this year so everyone has time to enjoy it. It'll run through the Fourth and end with fireworks that night." He smiled at Ciel before leaning down to clean out his mounts hooves. "We'll have a cookout that afternoon. It's been a tradition since I started working on the ranch."

Ciel looked at Sebastian excitedly. "What are you going to grill?" He asked, his mouth watering at the thoughts of a BBQ.

"We'll start a brisket early in the morning and let it smoke throughout the day," Sebastian answered and finished up the last hoof. "Then we'll have some steak and burgers on the grill, along with anything else we're in the mood for. It's usually a fun day, even if it rains." He unhooked the horse from the crossties and led the animal back to its stall.

"What else goes on at the festival?" He asked curiously. Excitement had grabbed hold of him now, chasing away his annoyance at the hot weather as they walked back to the house.

The only Fourth of July celebrations Ciel went to were the ones in Houston and a few smaller ones in the Hill Country. There wasn't anything special about them and while Ciel might have enjoyed them when he was younger, they lost their appeal as he grew older. Carnival rides weren't as much fun when you were older and the offered pony rides quickly lost their glamour to more mature eyes.

But hopefully this year would prove different and Ciel would actually enjoy it. It would help that Sebastian would be there with him, but Ciel didn't know how much time he would get to spend with him if Sebastian was busy performing.

Sebastian pushed open the door and Ciel sighed in relief as cool air rushed over his body. Claude and Alois were already in the house and Ciel could hear the showers running, meaning there was no need to rush for a shower. He had plenty of time to talk with Sebastian and learn more about the upcoming festival.

He leaned against the counter and watched as Sebastian washed his hands so he could start cooking. "So, what goes on at the festival?" He asked again, hoping to get some answers before he got his hopes up.

Sebastian paused and glanced at him. "A lot of things," he answered. "You have the standard rides, games, dances, and music. There's a mix of everything so that everyone can enjoy the festival. On the last day, we'll watch a large firework show from the bed of the truck.

Ciel cocked his head. "Not at the festival?"

Chuckling, Sebastian pulled out the ingredients he would need for dinner that night and set them aside. "Our land is close enough to the fireworks that we can get a front row view from the pastures. This way, we don't need to worry about fighting to get a spot and dealing with everyone else." He started to chop the carrots, a small smirk on his face. "And no one disturbs us either."

A blush settled on Ciel's face when he realized what Sebastian was talking about and he snatched a piece of carrot, popping it in his mouth to keep his annoyance at bay. If he was already dating Sebastian, then there was no doubt that they would enjoy the fireworks a little differently this year. But as it was, no one would enjoy them that way, the only silver lining that Ciel could find.

"Will you be busy the whole time or will I get to see you during the celebration?" Ciel asked, pushing the thought to the side.

Sebastian shook his head. "We only do a show in the late afternoon when the sun is starting to set so it's not as hot. Anything else is too rough on the horses since they also work at the ranch and we don't want to stress them." He moved to the potatoes after dropping the carrots in a pan. "We'll still have chores in the morning to make sure we don't fall behind and the fairgrounds don't open until ten or so."

A low groan left Ciel's mouth. "I hoped we could sleep in those days."

Sebastian chuckled. "Perhaps if you stopped getting up so early to wake me up, you wouldn't be so tired," he suggested, placing the sliced potatoes in the pan as well.

Ciel pouted. "But you said that you liked it when I came into your room and woke you up," he stated and rested his head on his arms. "Do you really want me to stop doing that?"

"I want you healthy and rested," Sebastian answered. He reached forward and brushed his finger over the dark circles that had started to form under Ciel's eyes. "This isn't rested. You look like you're about to collapse. But if you like waking me up so much, I say we make a deal."

Curious, Ciel glanced at Sebastian. "I'm listening."

Sebastian hummed as he started to cut up the chicken. "You always come in before my alarm goes off, which means you're getting up about fifteen minutes earlier than you really need to. Those minutes add up more than you think but you won't stop coming to wake me up and you've made it a habit to see me off to sleep as well." He shrugged slightly. "Sounds like you should just stay in my room, seeing as you're in it almost as much as me."

Ciel stared at Sebastian, barely believing the words coming from Sebastian. They weren't unwelcome though and Ciel found himself leaning forward more, trying to keep himself from bouncing in his seat in case he heard wrong. "You want me to stay in your room?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard right. "Where would I sleep?"

"I have a queen bed, so if you don't mind sharing, you can sleep there," Sebastian answered. "Unless it bothers you, then you can just put a mattress on the floor so you can still get enough sleep and wake me up as you have been."

Ciel quickly shook his head. "It's fine!" He said quickly, not wanting Sebastian to think that he didn't want the offer. "I just wasn't sure if that's what you wanted, that's all."

Sebastian chuckled. "I wouldn't have offered if it bothered me," he answered as he turned his attention back to the dish. "But you'll have to sleep with Soot as well, even though she stays on my side of the bed."

"A human body is much more comfortable to sleep with than a cat," Ciel stated. "We offer more warmth and can cuddle."

"Why would I want more warmth during the summer months?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel smirked and circled around the counter before hopping up on the surface. He reached down and cupped Sebastian's cheeks with his hands, staring into crimson eyes. "Because the heat that we offer in the middle of the night is so much better than a stifling summer heat," he purred. "It's a fiery heat that knows no boundaries."

Sebastian's eyes lowered and arousal flickered in the depths of his garnet eyes. "From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire," he murmured. "Tongues like flames against my skin, devouring me in sin."

Ciel blinked. "' _Fire and Ice_ ' by Robert Frost was the first one, but what was the second one from?" He asked as he pulled back from Sebastian.

Sebastian's hand shot forward as he grabbed Ciel's hand. "I made it up myself," he answered and pressed his lips to Ciel's skin. "Will you let me devour you in sin and violate you against your every whim?" He smirked against the pale skin, pulling back just enough to glance up at Ciel to judge his reaction.

"I have no fear of these desires, spoken from the depths of hell's fires," Ciel answered, his lips curling into a smirk. Two could play at this game and he was quickly finding out that Sebastian could play this particular one very well. The thought made Ciel shiver with delight and yearn for the time when their game went from words to actions. Because once they did, then the fun could really begin.

* * *

The fairgrounds opened late Friday afternoon, just before the sun started to set. Sebastian and Claude would perform as part of the opening ceremony and after arriving at the grounds, they went to work preparing for the show. It gave Ciel and Alois time to look around, and they quickly found themselves overwhelmed.

The festivals back home were different, nothing but large, elaborate parades that move through town and disappointing fair rides. They lacked the exuberance and warmth that seemed to flow from this fairground and Ciel soaked everything in.

He couldn't stop himself from looking around. Everything was festive and had its own flair that brought a stall or ride to life, drawing Ciel closer so he could look at what the stall sold. His eyes caught sight of an open pavilion that had soft yellow Christmas lights strung up from the rafters while country music played in the background, creating a temporary dance floor that beckoned people to come dance.

For a moment, Ciel could only stare at it, wondering if Sebastian would give him another chance at dancing while they were at the festival. It was different compared to an almost empty dance hall where not many people could see them. But this was the town's celebration and from the size of the fairgrounds, it was safe to say that a large amount of people would show up.

If Sebastian wanted to dance though, Ciel wouldn't do anything to stop him. He had enjoyed dancing with Sebastian even though he could only move in a simple and straight line, but it was better than nothing.

They moved away from the dance hall and continued to look around. A long row of game booths stretched almost the length of the fairground, enticing visitors to play. Games for all ages filled the booths, tempting both young and old, and Ciel found himself drawn to a few that he played as a child. He remembered them for later, wanting to come back and play them with Sebastian.

As they passed through the games, the smell of food filled the air and made Ciel's stomach growl. The food stalls offered the typical sweets found at the fair along with hamburgers and hot dogs, the staple of a Fourth of July festival. They sizzled on the grills and faint wisps of smoke curled into the air, mixing with the scent of food.

Ciel paused at one of the booths to buy a funnel cake, his mouth watering at the thought of biting into the powered cake. It had been almost four months since he had one at the rodeo and he couldn't wait to eat one again. The powder flaked around his mouth and Ciel licked the excess from his lips before taking another bite.

"You're making a mess," Alois commented as they continued to walk through the aisle, booths surrounding them on both sides.

Ciel grunted and sucked off the powder from his fingers. "Funnel cake is messy. Can't help it if I make a mess, but I know someone who would enjoy cleaning it off." He took another bite, humming as the cake melted on his tongue.

"Yes," Alois drawled. "I'm sure Sebastian would love cleaning the powder off your face with his tongue."

Blue eyes slid to the side, looking surprised at Alois. Any other time, Alois would've jumped at the chance to volunteer to lick the powder off his face but instead, Alois suggested someone else. Ciel felt his lips curl into a smirk, pleased at the turn of events. Alois was falling for Claude without realizing it and he was falling quickly.

He didn't bother to answer Alois, not wanting to ruin the good moment as they continued to walk towards the show ring. Sebastian and Claude would perform in half an hour and Ciel didn't want to miss anything. Even though he watched them practice before, it was different when they performed before a crowd and had people to please. Nothing could go wrong.

Popping the last piece of funnel cake in his mouth, Ciel tossed his trash away and dusted off his fingers. They ducked under the ropes that sectioned off the fairgrounds from the parking lot and made their way to the trailer where Sebastian and Claude were getting ready. Belial was already ready as they drew closer and Ciel could see Claude tightening the girth on Eligos's saddle.

"Where's Sebastian?" He asked as they approached the trailer.

Claude grunted slightly. "Changing his shirt since it's not the right attire for team roping. The man can live in those buttoned up shirts, but they're all old and faded. When we compete, we have to wear something that's not so worn. No matter what type of competition; big or small, professional or not."

Ciel nodded and moved around the trailer, letting Claude finish saddling Eligos. The trailer had a small changing room near the front and Ciel leaned against the wheel, waiting patiently for Sebastian to come out. A few moments passed before the door opened and Sebastian stepped out, a clean button up shirt adorning his body.

"You look nice," Ciel purred, noting that the blue color of the shirt once again matched his eyes. It made his ego inflate slightly; pleased that Sebastian picked the color. It had to mean something.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's not as worn in as some of my other shirts, but it's still soft and comfortable. That's all that matters." He tugged at the cuffs so he could button them. "It's more relaxed than competing in an English seat," he teased, winking at Ciel.

Ciel nodded and waved Sebastian over. Once Sebastian was close enough, he reached out and grasped Sebastian's wrist, tugging him closer. "But you have to admit that the English attire can look nice, especially on the right people," he murmured as he pushed the small button through the hole. He switched to the other one, repeating the process before looking up at Sebastian with a small smirk. "Breeches are like a second skin and those tall boots usually fit the calves rather nicely."

Smirking, Sebastian rested his hand against the trailer and leaned in closer to Ciel. "This may be true, but you can't deny that cowboy hats and boots aren't sexy in their own right as well," he purred. He tilted his head forward, the brim of his hat tapping Ciel's head before he straightened up once more.

A shiver traveled down Ciel's spine and he found himself shaking his head. "No, I can't deny that at all," he answered and pushed away from the trailer. "When you're done performing, do you think we can go walk around the grounds? I saw some games that look like fun."

Sebastian nodded as they circled around the trailer. "We'll have time to look around and play some games," he answered as Claude placed Belial's reins in his hand and they headed toward the ring where a crowd was already present. There were already riders in the ring, showing off their skills at barrel racing and drawing loud cheers from the people in the stands.

"Who else is performing?" Ciel asked.

"Local kids and teenagers compete as well. It's a good way for them to test their skills and see where they stand in their event. Practice is important but it's only practice. Your best times and performance are usually displayed when you're put on the spot before others," Sebastian stated. "We'll showcase at the very end."

Ciel smirked. "That way you don't crush their dreams when they realize they have a lot further to go when compared to you," he said.

Sebastian chuckled. "You could put it that way." They entered the back ring where the rest of the riders waited for their chance to ride. "Stay close and when it's our turn to go, just stay on the rails behind us. You'll have a good view there and it'll keep you out of the way so no one will yell at you."

Ciel nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Sebastian enough space to swing into the saddle. Once set, Ciel patted Belial's neck before sliding his hand down to rest on Sebastian's knee. "Good luck." He gave Sebastian a smile and moved away to the starting box so he could get a good seat. He didn't need to stick around and be a distraction when Sebastian and Claude needed to concentrate.

He felt smug as he walked away, knowing that everyone around them watched him and wondered just who he was that he could talk to such a successful rider. They envied him and glared, all trying to figure out what made him so different and what he had that they didn't.

A smirk crossed his lips as Ciel climbed atop the rails to the starting box and settled himself on the top bar. This was where he was supposed to be. Close to Sebastian and on top of everyone else who wanted to get close to him. He had what everyone wanted, just as it should be.

* * *

Ciel pressed close to Sebastian as they moved through the large mass of people. The festival was in full swing now and people were out enjoying all the sights the festival had to offer.

The sun had set, bringing out colorful lights that lit up the night. Strings of them crossed back and forth from stall to stall above their heads, casting a soft but colorful glow on the ground. The colors made the kids scream with delight as they tried to catch the lights reflection in the cups of water they held.

The air around them was light and happy, making it hard not to smile as they passed by booths offering delicious food and fun games. Ciel had never experienced this before and he wondered if it was because he never let himself relax. Back home, he had an image to uphold in front of his family and peers.

But here, no one knew him or cared if he ate eat cotton candy or candy apples despite his age. Here, he had no one to impress and no one cared about saving face, there was only Sebastian. And Sebastian didn't want someone who couldn't relax and have fun at a festival.

For the first time in years, Ciel didn't have a problem letting his façade down for just a few hours and it felt refreshing. He could eat as many sweets as he could get his hands on and drag Sebastian to a game of skee ball to see how many tickets they could win. It was nothing but childish fun but it gave Ciel the chance to relax, something he hadn't done in years and it felt wonderful.

They had walked around the fair grounds at least once, poking at random booths and playing any game that Ciel wanted to, but as the night continued, Ciel knew that had to leave soon. Despite the festival, they still had work to do in the morning and the sunrise would come fast.

It meant that they only had time for one more thing and Ciel looked around for something new he wanted to try. His eyes fell on the amusement rides that were set further away from the booths and Ciel tugged on Sebastian's hand, feeling as though he was a child again.

"Can we go on the Ferris Wheel?" He asked, eyes wide and pleading with Sebastian. Weren't Ferris Wheel's romantic somehow? Ciel heard the rumor a while back and if there was even a small sliver of hope, he wanted to give it a shot.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's fine. But after this we'll need to head back," he stated as they started to move towards the large wheel. "We have chores in the morning and as soon as you get home, you're going to pass out the moment your head hits the pillow."

A pout formed on Ciel's face. "I will not. I'm still wide awake," he protested, even though he could feel the weariness in his body. But he wouldn't lie, bed sounded good, especially pressed up against Sebastian. Ciel slept well the past two nights after moving to Sebastian's room and Sebastian wasn't bothered when Ciel curled up against his back at night. Although most times, Ciel was already asleep by the time Sebastian made it to bed.

Sebastian always came to bed late, saying he had a few more things to finish before he could come to bed as well. He saw Ciel off to bed before leaving, extinguishing the lights and shutting the bedroom door. As soon as Sebastian left, Ciel would bury his face into Sebastian's pillow, inhaling the cinnamon spice scent before slowly drifting to sleep.

He would wake in the middle of the night though, to find Sebastian asleep next to him. The calm and unguarded expression on his face made Ciel smile and he would push closer to Sebastian, stealing warmth from him before falling back asleep. They were little things, but Sebastian didn't push him away and Ciel figured it had to count for something.

The line to the Ferris Wheel moved forward, pulling Ciel from his thoughts. A few more people stood in line before them and it wasn't long before an empty car stopped before them. Without hesitation, Ciel climbed into it with Sebastian close behind. The door closed and they started to move, climbing up and giving Ciel his first view of the entire fair grounds.

"It's so big," he said in awe. It was amazing to think that everything had set up within a week and that it ran every year without fail. It had more character and charm than any other Fourth of July celebration Ciel had seen.

From the new height, Ciel could see other parts of the grounds that they hadn't visited yet and he silently marked them down in his mind, wanting to remember them for tomorrow. They still had the weekend to explore before Monday rolled back around and work picked up until the Fourth of July officially started.

"Are there any games or sights that you want to see?" He asked, turning his attention back to Sebastian. Sebastian reclined across from him, watching Ciel with amusement.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sure I've played all the games here before and seen everything the fair has to offer," he admitted, making Ciel's face fall in disappointment. "However, that doesn't mean that I don't have my favorites. I rather like some of the games that are offered."

Ciel's eyes brightened and he nodded happily. "Then we'll go play them tomorrow before you have to show again. And then after that we can get dinner?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Ciel?" Sebastian teased and leaned forward slightly, focusing on Ciel.

Flushing, Ciel opened his mouth to deny the words, as the thought hadn't crossed his mind when he first started speaking. But now that Sebastian had mentioned it, it did sound like a date and the thought had Ciel's heart racing. "Maybe?" He asked cautiously. "Would you want to?"

Sebastian offered a small smile. "I'm sorry, Ciel, but I believe the timing isn't right for us to start dating just yet. A few things have to happen first," he purred, eyes glowing in delight. He reached forward and grabbed Ciel's hand as he started to deflate at the words. "But it doesn't mean that you should stop trying."

Ciel nodded and nibbled his lip to keep the disappointment from coating his words. "But maybe next time?" He asked hopefully. Because Sebastian didn't say no to the idea of going on a date with Ciel because he didn't want to, but instead because it was too soon.

"Yes, perhaps next time," Sebastian answered. "Don't give up so easily."

A smirk spread across Ciel's face. "You should know that by now I don't give up that easily." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sebastian's cheek before sitting back slowly. "Consider that a reminder that I'll be looking forward to the day we can actually go on a date and that you're not allowed to take anyone else but me."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "You're very demanding," he stated and tilted his head back to rest against the back of seat, closing his eyes. "But I'll remember it, I promise."

Ciel grinned, pleased that his impromptu action had worked in his favor and leaned back as well, mimicking Sebastian's relaxed posture. It didn't matter if they didn't share a kiss at the top of Ferris wheel when it stopped there or that nothing else truly romantic happened for the rest of the ride.

Getting the chance to spend that time alone with Sebastian was enough for Ciel. He was slowly staking his claim on Sebastian, with or without Sebastian realizing it. Pulling him in further until Sebastian couldn't get away. Just the way Ciel wanted things.

* * *

Wide blue eyes watched as Sebastian skillfully tossed another ring around the neck of a bottle. A crowd had gathered around the booth that they were playing at, wanting to see if Sebastian would hit a perfect score and win the top prize. The man running the game looked a little nervous as Sebastian continued to toss the rings, landing each hit until only one ring remained in his hand.

"Last one," Ciel murmured softly as the crowd around them grew silent. He was tense next to Sebastian, hoping that Sebastian would make the shot and have a perfect score. "You can do it," he finished quietly.

Next to him, Sebastian barely nodded before tossing the ring for the last time. It clinked in the silence of the booth as it hit the bottle before sliding down the neck and resting at the base of the glass bottle. Cheers and shouts filled the air and Ciel grinned at the victory.

"Which prize would you like?" The man behind the counter asked, looking upset that someone had trumped his game. "Anything from the prize wall is yours to choose from."

Sebastian turned to Ciel, cocking his head slightly. "See anything you want?" He asked.

"The black horse plush," Ciel answered quickly before catching himself. "Not that I've been looking at it or anything. It just looks like Belial," he finished, his last words coming out in a murmur.

A low chuckle told Ciel that Sebastian hadn't believed his words at all, but pushed the plush into his arms regardless. Ciel grinned behind the fluff that made up the black mane and hugged the animal tighter. True the horse looked like Belial, but it also gave Ciel something to remember Sebastian and his time at the ranch when the summer ended.

Although by that time, Ciel hoped to be dating Sebastian so he could come back whenever. But if there weren't going out by then, Ciel wanted something to remember Sebastian by until that day came.

"Are we coming back on Wednesday?" Ciel asked as they reached the end of the game aisle. It was less crowded near the entrance and he breathed a sigh of relief before checking his horse to make sure nothing had damaged the soft coat.

"Probably not," Sebastian answered. "We won't show that day as it's a holiday for us as well and the horses get a day off to relax. We'll just relax at the house and cook in the afternoon before we watch the fireworks at night. So if there's anything else you wanted to do, now is the time to do it tonight before we leave."

Ciel nodded and glanced at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. "I remember seeing a dance hall when we first came here on Friday. Would you like to try dancing with me again?"

Sebastian cocked his head. "You're willingly asking to dance with me even though you don't like it?" He asked.

"Maybe," Ciel muttered and squeezed the horse tighter. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Dark locks swayed back and forth as Sebastian shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with it at all. I was just surprised, seeing as you said that you didn't like dancing." He glanced at his watch before humming. "But perhaps I don't want these people to see you dancing. There's more people here than the dancehall."

Ciel's eyes lowered and he felt his face flush with embarrassment. "I understand," he said softly.

"I don't think you do," Sebastian answered. "I don't want other people to see you dance because they might want you as a dance partner and I rather like you as mine," he corrected.

Ciel ducked his head, hiding his face in the black mane once more so Sebastian couldn't see the grin that spread across his face. The words washed away the embarrassment and hurt, replacing it instead with pride and warmth at having Sebastian focused solely on him. "Then Wednesday we can try again," Ciel stated. "Where no one else can see us, because I don't want to give you up as a dance partner either."

Sebastian nodded and dipped into a small bow. "Wednesday night it is," he murmured and grasped Ciel's hand, pressing a light kiss to the back of his hand.

"I look forward to it," Ciel said honestly, as they made their way back to the truck. Wednesday would be something to look forward to and Ciel found that he couldn't wait for it.

* * *

A happy sigh left Ciel's mouth as he leaned back, resting against the back of the chair. Sebastian was a master cook, hands down. Not only could he bake and create delicious sweets that satisfied Ciel's sweet tooth, but he also knew how to work the grill. The brisket that Sebastian served with dinner tonight fell apart in Ciel's mouth.

The rest of the meal was just as delicious and Ciel had to admit that even the foods Claude cooked were decent as well. After going back for seconds and thirds of some dishes, Ciel wasn't sure if he could even move now.

"Dessert?" Sebastian asked as he stood up, gathering the dirty dishes.

Ciel groaned. "I don't think I could eat another bite right now, I'm too full." He turned his head to look at Sebastian. "But maybe later tonight after the fireworks, when I've digested more."

Sebastian glanced at the clock and chuckled lightly. "That gives you an hour or so. We need to load the blankets into the trucks and then drive out there before they start. That should help you digest as well."

"I don't think I can move," Ciel moaned, laying his head down on the table.

Alois grunted. "Then maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much, little piggy."

Ciel scowled and kicked his leg out, catching Alois in the shin. Alois cursed and Ciel snickered as Alois rubbed the sore spot on his leg. With a smirk, he stood up from his chair and grabbed his plate, bringing it into the kitchen. Sebastian had already started washing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher so he stacked his plate next to the dirty dishes.

"In the barn, we have spare blankets that we use for padding whenever we need to move sensitive objects," Sebastian spoke, grabbing a plate and placing it in the sink. "I need you and Alois to pull out the blankets while Claude and I finish cleaning up the kitchen and putting up the leftover food."

Nodding, Ciel waited for Alois to stand up before they padded out of the kitchen. They paused to slip their boots on before making their way to the stables. Ciel stretched his arms over his head as they walked, glancing at Alois from the corner of his eye. "How are things with Claude?" He asked. "You spent a lot of time with him at the festival."

Alois shrugged. "It was good. We went on some rides and ate a lot of food." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "He even offered to win me whatever prize I wanted. He's really good at skee ball. He could probably kick Sebastian's butt."

Ciel snorted. "I doubt it. Besides, Sebastian won the ring toss game and let me pick whichever prize I wanted. Therefore, Sebastian is better than Claude, hands down." They stepped into the barn and made their way to the tack room. "There is no competition between the two. He's a better rider too."

"I think Claude is better," Alois snapped. "It's hard to be the heeler. You're just so caught up in Sebastian that you can't see how much better Claude is."

A small laugh left Ciel's mouth as he pulled open the door next to the tack room, finding the blankets they needed. "And you're not caught up in Claude? You're in awe over him, no matter what you say or think." He grabbed the top two blankets and pulled them from the stack. "But who am I to stop you from living in your little fantasy world? Think what you want, but know that I know how you really feel for him."

He left before Alois could argue the point any further, not wanting to get into a debate right now. He had looked forward to this day since Sebastian first mentioned that they would watch the fireworks from the privacy of their own land. Somehow, that made them better. And Ciel didn't forget about Sebastian's promise to dance that night. It was just another thing to look forward to when the sun finally went down.

He set the blankets in the bed of truck and walked back to the room to grab another set. Outside, he could hear another truck rumble to life as he collected more blankets and wasn't surprised to see Claude parking the second truck next to the first when he exited the stable again. The ranch hands milled around, taking blankets from Alois so they could continue cleaning out the spare room.

Once Claude parked the truck, they started separating the stack of blankets between the two vehicles. The ranch hands would use one while they used the other, making sure that everyone had enough room and it wasn't overly crowded. Ciel had a sneaky suspicion though that the real reason for the two trucks had something to do with Claude and Sebastian being intimate in the past.

It didn't take long before the blankets were separated and they were on their way, Sebastian driving one truck and Claude taking the other. The three ranch hands sat happily in the bed of Sebastian's truck, chattering happily while Ciel rode shotgun with Sebastian.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they moved further away from the parts of land that Ciel knew.

"Further out, almost to the edge of our property," Sebastian answered as they made their way over a small dip, making everyone bounce inside the truck. "It's a couple minute drive, but it'll give us the best view, so I can't complain."

Ciel nodded and gripped the door handle tighter as they started to bounce around more. Behind them, he could hear Bard laughing as they were jarred around and Ciel found that he couldn't stop himself from laughing a little as well. It was a lighthearted feeling that was hard to contain.

They finally reached the intended site and Ciel hopped out of the truck, climbing into the bed. Finny had already started to shake out the blankets and spread them out so the bed of the truck wasn't so hard. Ciel waved a hand, waving aside the dust that filled the air around them until the blankets lined the bed of the truck.

With a small huff, Ciel plopped down and leaned against the back of the truck. They sky was growing dark and the fireworks would start soon. The truck rocked as Alois climbed into the bed, along with the Claude, the pair settling on opposite sides of the truck so they had something to lean against.

Ciel glanced to the side, wondering where Sebastian was and jumped as Sebastian suddenly climbed over the edge; using the wheel as a mock stirrup to swing himself into the truck. A pleased smile crossed his face as Sebastian settled down on the blankets next to him and stretched out his legs on the blankets.

"They should start soon," Sebastian murmured.

"How do you know?" Ciel asked, glancing at Sebastian's wrists. He didn't have a watch on his wrist, making Ciel wonder how Sebastian could tell the time.

Sebastian chuckled and pointed at the sun that was barely a sliver on the horizon. "That's how I can tell, by the position of the sun. That and intuition."

Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed at Sebastian's shoulder as the sun finished setting, bathing the land in darkness. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the shrill sound of a firework launching into the sky alerted them to the start of the show. As the first streak of color exploded into a flare across the sky, Ciel shifted closer to Sebastian, tilting to the side ever so slightly so he could rest against Sebastian's shoulder.

"I like fireworks," Ciel said softly as another flare burst into colors, sending the sparks raining down in the sky. It was like watching a flower explode and Ciel always thought they were graceful. The way the remaining parts of the firework fell away from the center and slowly trickled to the earth, fading in color before it eventually vanished from sight.

Sebastian hummed lowly. "They are nice," he admitted. "A wonderful creation that can be shaped in so many ways to create different effects. Compared to what they started out as, they've come a long way and the people who master them are wise people."

Ciel nodded and watched as a flare reached up for the sky, only to fall short. It fell back again without blooming into a beautiful creation, leaving him disappointed. "That one didn't work."

"But it paves the way for the next one to spark and they shine brighter because of that failure," Sebastian answered, gesturing to the next firework that colored the sky. It exploded in an array of colors that seemed to glow for minutes as the sparks fell back down to the earth until the darkness finally swallowed them as well.

"So poetic," Ciel teased as more fireworks lit up the night sky. He leaned against Sebastian more, feeling safe and content where he sat. Sebastian was just the right height to lean against and was comfortable as well as warm. It was a nice combination and if it weren't for the steady explosions of the fireworks going off, Ciel could've fallen asleep next to Sebastian.

He glanced at Sebastian as he shifted on the blankets, drawing his legs up to his body. "What's going on?" He asked, body tense in fear that something had happened.

"The finale will start soon," Sebastian answered. "I figured that it would be a good time for that promised dance. We can dance at the front of the trucks where no one else can see us."

Ciel nodded and stood up carefully, following Sebastian to the edge of the truck. Sebastian jumped down without a sound and held out his hand, offering it to Ciel. Ciel accepted it gratefully and let Sebastian help him down so they didn't attract more attention than necessary. He stumbled slightly as Sebastian led them to the front of the truck, his eyes not yet adjusting after staring at the fireworks for so long.

"You'll have to lift your feet up again," Sebastian reminded him softly as he pulled Ciel closer to his body.

"We don't have any music," Ciel stated as his fingers curled around Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian shook his head. "All the music you need is in your head but if it helps, I'll give you a small tune."

Ciel nodded and felt Sebastian's fingers press tighter against the small of his back. He heard Sebastian count lowly under his breath before they started to move. Over Sebastian's shoulder, Ciel could see the finale start as streams of light shot into the sky before bursting into an array of colors.

The bright colors bathed Sebastian's face in darkness as they lit up the sky behind him. Occasionally, a few stray beams tossed strands of light onto his face, allowing Ciel to catch a glimpse of crimson eyes before the dark swallowed them again. But it didn't matter because Ciel didn't need to see Sebastian's eyes to know that they were focused on him.

Throughout their dance, he could feel their gaze watching him, tracking his every step to make sure he moved the proper way. And in that gaze, Ciel felt secure and safe, knowing that nothing would harm him.


	20. In the afternoon: XII

* * *

As a rule: Love is like a virus. It can happen to anybody at any time ~Maya Angelou

* * *

Ciel knew that animals could sense fear. Rumor or not, he  _knew_  they could. Soot often had a habit of following him, somehow knowing his allergy to cats. Sebastian found the situation funny, especially now that Ciel stayed in Sebastian's room. He teased Ciel that Soot was trying to drive him away because she felt threatened by his presence.

A small part of Ciel believed that.

He couldn't bring himself to kick the kitten away though, knowing how much Sebastian adored Soot. And deep down, Ciel secretly enjoyed Soot's company. If only because she had a habit of pressing up against his back during the night while Sebastian was away doing who knew what. It helped lull him to sleep until he woke next with Sebastian next to him.

But while Ciel had problems with a tiny kitten, Alois had problems with the large animals. Namely, the cattle. And watching Alois now, Ciel could understand how Sebastian found his situation with Soot funny.

Alois clung to the rails, eyes wide as Sebastian and Claude worked to separate the stock in the large pen, and Ciel couldn't pass the chance to tease him. Earlier, he came up behind Alois and clapped him on the shoulder, catching him off guard. Simple and harmless, but Alois screamed as though someone stabbed him.

Claude glared death at Ciel for his prank while Sebastian looked more amused at the whole situation. Ciel easily ignored Claude's glare in favor of Sebastian's look of amusement and Ciel had returned the look with a small smirk of his own. It seemed that despite Alois's growing skill on the horse, Sebastian still didn't like him and that fact wouldn't change for a while.

After the incident, Claude told Alois to stay with Mey-rin and help write down the information they needed. The new job kept Alois away from Ciel but kept him near the cattle and the terror was plain to see on his face. Ciel found it funny at first, but with Alois working, Ciel had to help as well and Ciel's fun ended rather quickly.

Currently, Ciel stayed in the back of the pen with Sebastian while Claude pushed the cattle into the chute so they could inspect the animals. They cut large steers from the herd and returned them to the field, as they wouldn't go to the action. Sebastian and Claude had to look over the remaining herd to decide which ones would make the cut and which wouldn't.

"Alois looks as though he's going to wet himself," Ciel stated, glancing at Sebastian. "I think Claude's suggestion to get him away from me might've been a bad idea."

Sebastian smirked. "But it helps the process go a little faster. Mey-rin is good but it always helps to have another person help." He stood up slightly in his stirrups before urging his mount forward. "There's one that we can't use tomorrow. Stay alert."

Ciel nodded and sat up straighter in the saddle, watching as Sebastian eased Belial through the herd. Cows bellowed at Sebastian as they bumped into each other and Ciel held his breath, hoping that nothing would happen. Although the chance was small, the herd could still panic.

A larger steer bellowed as Sebastian urged it away from the rest of the herd and Belial's ears pinning back slightly as his head snaked towards the animal. Kicking up its heels, the steer trotted forward until it Belial pushed it away from the rest of the cattle and it was alone near the back. For a moment, it glanced back at the herd, wanting to join them before it bolted to the left.

Belial moved quickly, cutting the steer off. Hooves danced quickly across the dirt as the stallion jumped to the right, blocking the steer's attempts once more. His head moved back and forth, trying to anticipate the animal's next action until at last, the steer moved forward.

Ciel felt Lilith tense under him, preparing to lunge forward if the steer tried anything as it trotted towards them. Belial moved behind it, guiding it forward so they could work together to release the animal back into the fields. The fewer cattle they had to work with, the easier it would be to separating them when they finished.

The mare darted forward as the steer tried to make one last break for the herd and Ciel clutched at the saddle horn, not expecting the sudden movement. He felt pleased with himself for staying in the saddle but his face burned. Sebastian had warned him several times to pay attention while he was riding, especially when his horse had a good cow sense. They were ready to respond no matter what.

Lilith cut the steer's path off as Sebastian joined them and they started to force the steer into the corner where the gate opened just enough to push the animal through. It gave one last annoyed bellow before running off to join the small herd that grazed peacefully in the nearby field.

Patting Lilith's neck, Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, hoping Sebastian didn't see him almost fall from the saddle. The look on Sebastian's face though showed that he knew what happened and Ciel offered a small smile. "One down," he said.

Sebastian shook his head. "You need to make sure you're paying attention, Ciel. Stay at least three steps ahead of your opponent so you're not caught off guard." He guided Belial to the back of the pen once more. "I don't want you hurt."

Ciel flushed at the light reprimand but knew he had no one to blame but himself. He should've been paying attention instead of thinking about random things. "I know. I shouldn't have let my mind wander." He adjusted his grip on the reins as Lilith settled next to Belial and glanced out over the herd. "What will happen tomorrow?" He asked, curious about the upcoming auction.

"Heifers that have a good bloodline and build are often sought after for showing and breeding," Sebastian answered. "The ones that fit the expectations can sell for a decent amount of money, in hopes that they'll grow into a grand champion. So we separate the stock and look for which ones we want to keep for breeding and which ones we can afford to sell. They have to meet a certain weight in order to qualify for the right class. Those that are too small or too big are dealt with later."

Nodding slightly, Ciel watched as Claude urged a cow into the chute. "What happens to the ones that don't make the weight class?"

Sebastian grunted. "If they're too small, then we'll watch them to see if they'll gain weight. And those that are too large or have the wrong build will meet a less than satisfactory end." His eyes slid to the side, glancing at Ciel to see if he understood.

"They'll end up at the slaughterhouse," Ciel clarified. It seemed cruel to think that the steak or hamburger he could have in a month or so could have come from a steer that Ciel had known. But at the same time, that's what the cattle business was about, and in the end, it was simply that. A business.

Without it, the economy would lose hundreds of jobs and there would be no more cuts from the cow. A large chunk of protein would vanish from the grocery stores and would cause prices of other proteins to rise as the demand for fish, chicken, and pork grew.

Sebastian nodded and urged Belial forward as the herd grew smaller. "It's how the world works, whether people like it or not. Without it, I wouldn't have a job and who knows what would become of this land. I assume they would build houses or a mall instead of leaving it undeveloped. The animals that live in the woods would lose their homes and be forced to find another place to live and so on."

"I didn't realize you cared about the wildlife," he teased as he stopped Lilith next to Belial again.

A chuckle left Sebastian's mouth. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Ciel pouted. "I plan to change that though," he stated and ran a hand over the mare's neck. "I want to know everything I can about you."

"I accept your challenge," Sebastian answered with a smirk. He started forward again as Claude waved him over.

Ciel smirked as well as he trailed after Sebastian, watching Sebastian and Claude talk to each other, and figure out what they needed to do next. "I intend to win this challenge," he said lowly. "And you will be mine."

* * *

It was late by the time they separated the rest of the cattle and Ciel groaned lowly as he sank into the chair in Sebastian's office. They still had business to finish and Sebastian had suggested that they work on it now instead of after dinner. They wouldn't have time to work on it tomorrow unless Ciel wanted to stay behind, something Ciel refused.

He had never been to an auction before and wanted to see one. Sebastian told him that they would look for some cattle to bring back to the ranch, hoping to add new blood to their line. "So, what are we doing first?" He asked, gesturing to the books that rested on the desk.

"We need to figure out how many heads of cattle we'll sell to the stockyards and inform them of the number we have. We also need to calculate how much they'll pay us," Sebastian answered. "They're based off a weight and height system so the company knows what to expect from us and what we expect from them."

Ciel nodded and accepted the chart that Sebastian handed to him, glancing over the prices. He grunted and slumped further in the chair, surprised at how complex everything was before waving his hand. "Do you want to read off the height and weight and I'll tell you the price?"

Sebastian pulled a binder closer to him along with the papers Mey-rin had filled out that morning. "That will work since I know how to fill out the paperwork. But once it's filled out, you'll have to do the calculations and help sort out the finances; seeing as your class for this term is a finance one."

A low groan left Ciel's mouth. "Don't remind me. I dislike all this business stuff. It just reminds me of my father, the Funtom Company, and everything else in between."

Cocking his head slightly, Sebastian focused on Ciel. "You don't wish to run the company because he forced it on you?" He asked, sitting up straighter. "I would've thought that you would jump at the chance to run the company and play the business game. You're rather good at it."

Ciel snorted. "It's boring though, there's nothing fun at all about it. How can you think that I would enjoy it?" He tilted his head back and glared at the ceiling. "I feel as though it's so repetitive and overdone. It all comes easy to me and I understand the concepts of marketing, product development, and all the cut throat principles, but everything else is boring."

Sebastian blinked before shaking his head. "Of course. I simply forgot about that little detail, forgive me." He leaned back in his chair, letting his body mold to the leather. "What you need is someone to handle all the finances and everything else that you don't like or find too easy. You would just be the public face and do everything else that you enjoy."

Stretching out in the chair, Ciel focused on Sebastian. "And how do I know that that person won't try to undermine my company or steal what is mine from me? People aren't honest and lie all the time."

A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips as he glanced at his papers once more. "Then you have to find someone that you trust and who knows what they're doing. Easier said than done I know, but stranger things have happened I suppose." He waved his hand. "Now, shall we get started? Dinner will be starting soon and we've barely started."

Ciel grunted. "It would be impossible to find. Those things never worked in the past and I doubt that they'll work now. You never see any examples of it in history; therefore you know that they didn't work out."

"The past actually happened but history is only what someone wrote down," Sebastian responded

Blue eyes blinked and Ciel cocked his head slightly, pondering the words Sebastian spoke. "Plato?" He guessed.

Sebastian shook his head. "You'll have to try again next time, but for now, we need to focus." He glanced down at his papers before calling off the first height and weight, effectively ending the conversation and forcing the conversation to the back of Ciel's mind.

* * *

Ciel yawned and leaned against the trailer, his body tired and drained. Everything in his body ached and felt sore, and he could feel the tiredness all the way down to his bones. He didn't sleep well the previous night, dreaming of tea, business papers, and blood that covered a black and white patterned floor.

The red liquid was everywhere. It stained the papers and mixed together with the tea that he drank from atop a throne that perched precariously on bloodied and beaten bodies. Their bodies lay without care underneath the throne and Ciel dismissed them as the teacup tumbled from his fingers.

It smashed against the tiled floor, shattering into hundreds of small pieces while the tea pooled on the floor along with the blood that coated the macabre chessboard. The lowest of chuckles sounded behind him and Ciel barely had time to blink before fire engulfed him. The flames roared and searing heat surrounded him as the flames licked his body, but he felt no pain.

The flames continued to burn around him, destroying everything in their path as they grew higher and higher until Ciel could no longer see the darkened night sky above him. Just the blood red flames that tried to burn the sky itself.

And then he felt the pain. At first, it was nothing more than a small pinprick in chest, directly over his heart before the pain erupted and spread throughout his body. Laughter surrounded him and Ciel could barely make out the laughing faces as he phantom hands grabbed at his body while glowing eyes glared down at him.

The torture continued to mount until at last, Ciel screamed, desperate to wake up in hopes that it would stop the pain. His screams grew as blood sprayed from the front of his chest and a gaping hole appeared on his torso where the pain was the worst. Then, darkness surrounded him and the pain vanished as quickly as it came. But his screams remained, echoing loudly into the night.

He woke up, drenched in sweat and screaming as he clutched his chest. Sebastian hovered over him; eyes burning with something Ciel couldn't place before the look vanished, leaving concern in its place. Without thought, Ciel looked down at his chest, expecting to find a gaping hole and blood staining his chest, but it was unscathed and clean, free of blood.

Ciel panted for breath and shakily reached for Sebastian. He trembled as Sebastian wrapped his arms around his torso, holding him tight as Ciel's wide eyes stared at the ceiling as the remnants of the dream faded from his mind. They left him with nothing but phantom pains from something that never happened.

Only a dream, he kept reminding himself as Sebastian ran his fingers through his damp hair. It was only a dream and none of that had happened. The blood didn't exist and neither did the pain, it was nothing more than his mind playing tricks on him. It wasn't real. Sebastian's arms wrapped around his body were real, the dream wasn't.

Sebastian turned the lights off after that and pulled the blankets over their bodies. He continued to hold Ciel, even though he hadn't asked, and Ciel felt comforted by the gesture. Sebastian knew what he wanted and provided it without question. But despite the comforting hold and the warm press of Sebastian's body against his, it still took hours before Ciel could fall back asleep.

Now, Ciel struggled to stay awake and on his feet. He felt weak and only wanted to sleep again. Sebastian gave him concerned looks when they first woke up but Ciel insisted that he could handle the auction and refused to stay at the ranch.

With a small grunt, he pushed away from the trailer as Sebastian approached with a horse. The black colt snorted and pranced at the end of his lead line, pushing at Sebastian's shoulder with his nose. The action made Ciel smile despite the weariness that filled him and he walked over to Sebastian.

"What's his name?" Ciel asked, rubbing the soft nose.

"Bane," Sebastian responded as they continued to walk to the trailer. He clucked lightly at the colt, urging him up into the trailer and leading him to the first stall. Once secured, they ducked out of the trailer and Sebastian paused to look at Ciel. "How are you doing?" He reached out and traced the dark circles under Ciel's eyes.

Ciel shrugged slightly. "I'm still tired but I can help."

A hum left Sebastian's throat as he stared at Ciel before shaking his head. "I don't think so. You look like you're about to fall over," he commented and placed his hand on Ciel's back, guiding him towards the truck. "If you want to have enough strength to last throughout the auction today, you should get some sleep now and during the whole ride there."

Ciel opened his mouth to argue but the only thing that came out was a yawn, making him nod his head in defeat. There was no way he could help right now and he wanted to be awake for the auction. "Fine. I'll be asleep in the truck if you need me, although I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep with all the noise out here."

Sebastian chuckled. "You'd be surprised," he stated and opened the door for Ciel. "Have some breakfast tacos before you go to sleep, there's some in the truck. Something in your stomach will help you sleep better."

"If you say so," Ciel mumbled. Sebastian draped a light blanket over his body before shutting the door, leaving Ciel in silence. With sluggish movements, Ciel dug through the bag and pulled out a warm tortilla before taking a bite.

Warmth spread throughout his body as the food hit his stomach, making Ciel crave more and he tore into the tortilla. He hadn't realized how hungry he was but hunger clawed at his stomach and begged for food. He bit into the second wrap with the same gusto and quickly finished it within minutes.

A third one vanished just as fast before Ciel finally felt his hunger ebb away. With a yawn, Ciel leaned the chair back and rolled onto his side before pulling the blanket up over his body. Sleep came quick, as Sebastian said it would now that his stomach was full and within moments, he was asleep.

* * *

When Ciel woke again, everything sounded muffled, as though someone had shoved cotton in his ears. It was disconcerting and Ciel shook his head, trying to push the feeling aside. He was still in the truck but a quick look at the clock showed that several hours had passed and Ciel didn't have the faintest idea of where they were.

Sitting up, he glanced out the window and took in the tents and other buildings that surrounded them. People led horses from nearby trailers and across the grounds while others herded cattle off large trucks and into waiting pens. Calls from the horses reached Ciel's ears and excitement blossomed in his chest when he realized they were at the auction.

He didn't feel tired anymore and stretched as best he could in the small space before pushing the blanket aside. He opened the door and the smell of cattle and horses filled his nose. Ciel glanced around, taking in the sights and looking for any sign of Sebastian.

Sebastian's voice reached his ears, sounding annoyed and frustrated, and Ciel turned towards the back of the trailer when the voice came from. A harsh voice cut Sebastian off mid-sentence and Ciel cocked his head towards the back of the trailer, listening from where he sat in the truck.

"You pushed too hard and took too much, Sebastian," the annoyed voice snapped. "Did you not stop to think about the consequences that your actions would bring?"

A snort came from Sebastian's mouth. "I didn't take anything of importance and as you saw, he's just fine. Why are you even here? I told you that the colt isn't ready and you can't rush time."

Ciel frowned and hopped out of the truck, wanting to see what was causing the commotion. He shut the door and made his way to the back of the trailer where the voices came from.

"He was asleep when we got here and you could tell what had happened." The first voice answered. "You were greedy."

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "I took what I needed and then I took care of him after I finished the deed. Perhaps I went a little overboard, but what do you know of hunger?" Sebastian asked and paused before continuing in a lower tone. "He's conscious now."

Silence settled over the area and Ciel took the chance to poke his head around the trailer, glancing at the people who stood next to Sebastian. "Sebastian?" He called cautiously. Three bodies turned around to look at him, tearing their attention away from the inside of the trailer. "What's going on?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Some rude people stopped by unannounced to check the progress of a colt that they have interest in. They wanted to see his development even though he's not ready just yet."

A grunt left the straight-backed male. "Just like a filthy creature not to have any manners and introduce us." He adjusted his glasses. "I am William T. Spears of the Branch Department and this is Grell Sutcliff; no one of importance or concern."

"I resent that!" Grell cried and pushed closer to Sebastian. "I bet my Sebby thinks I'm important, don't you?"

Sebastian grimaced and pushed Grell away, holding him out at arm's length. "My late night snack is more important and I'd rather not lose it with you this close to me," he answered before turning to Ciel. "As you can see, they're two annoying beings who dropped by to cause trouble."

Will adjusted his glasses and looked in the trailer again. "And it's a good thing we did. We aren't blind, despite what you may think and we can see what's in front of us."

Ciel cocked his head and turned to look inside the trailer where Bane rested in the first stall. For a moment, it looked as though the colt was just standing there until Ciel realized that the horse was falling asleep. "What happened?" He asked.

"Sebastian was reckless," Will snapped.

Sebastian glared at Will before turning to Ciel. "I did something that interfered with the colt's sleep last night by giving him something that would better his development. The…sedative worked a little too well and while it kept him from stressing during the trip; it also left him groggy and a little sluggish." He gestured at the horse. "He's awake now, so no harm done."

Will snorted. "He wasn't ready to taste a reverie yet, but you were greedy and wanted a taste." He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Sebastian. "This is not what my superiors want to see."

"But Will, he's bright eyed now and Sebastian took care of the problem, fixing it right away," Grell spoke up, running a hand through his hair. "Nothing in our rules denied a taste and Sebastian fixed the problem without an issue. They won't be able to fault him."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at William. "Despite what you may think, I know what I am doing. You may whine and complain all you like to your superiors, but you know that what I did will help advance his growth. I have not taken anything yet without your approval; therefore, I have not violated any rules."

Will looked un-amused and pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "I feel as though we need to change the rules then in order to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips. "Then it'll take that much longer for him to grow and if your superiors were impatient before, they'll be furious at the new pace things will move at thanks to you."

Silence settled between them and Ciel pressed closer to Sebastian, confused and uncertain about everything. He didn't like the way Will looked at Sebastian with such disgust, as though Sebastian was the devil himself and he shivered when green eyes landed on him. They seemed to pierce his soul and Ciel felt naked in front of William.

Finally, Will looked away and focused on Sebastian once more. "While I understand your point and your actions, that doesn't mean that I agree with them. I will still inform the higher ups of what happened to make sure that you were indeed within the guidelines we set." His eyes darted from the colt, to Ciel, and then Sebastian. "He's not ready yet, but the progress is there. I can see that much. We'll be back again next month to check his progress as we grow closer to our goal and to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't slip or try to cheat."

Sebastian frowned. "I yearn for the same goal as you. Therefore you have nothing to worry about." He took a step toward Will, a forced but pleasant smile on his face. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a business to run and you're wasting my time."

Will nodded and turned on his heel without another word. Grell blew Sebastian a kiss before darting after William, yelling at him to wait before they vanished from sight.

Ciel huffed and turned to look at Sebastian. "I know them," he said, the names pulling a memory from his mind. "They work with Alois. At least the redhead does. The other is their boss, I think. What were they doing here?"

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand over his face. "They agreed to let me breed a colt as long as they could keep a close eye on him. Back when we made the deal, we couldn't create the proper bloodline working separately, so we had to work together to breed two generations before he was born. They allowed me raise him until they deemed him ready, but I have to follow certain rules."

Ciel grunted. "Was it worth it? Working with them?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel and smirked. "Oh yes. It was well worth it. They just decided to drop by unannounced today to check on his progress and were unhappy to find that he was so tired at the time." He gestured to the colt inside the trailer. "But as you can see, he's better now, so there was nothing for them to worry about."

Nodding, Ciel followed Sebastian as he climbed inside the trailer. "So why bring him if he wasn't ready for the auction?" He questioned. "Seems like a lot of trouble when he wasn't ready."

"It gives him experience that he wouldn't find anywhere else. Seeing new sights and hearing new things will make him sounder on his feet as he grows older," Sebastian answered and backed the colt out of the stall. "That and it will give other people a chance to look at him, knowing what my ranch has to offer."

"You're not selling him though, right?" Ciel asked as he jumped off the trailer and started to walk next to Sebastian as they moved down the aisle.

Sebastian shook his head. "I would never sell him. He's too valuable to me and I've put in too much work. He's my pride and joy."

Ciel rolled his eyes as Sebastian led the colt into a stall. As soon as Sebastian unclipped the lead line, he headed straight towards the feed buck and dug in. The sight made Ciel's stomach growl and he looked at Sebastian. "Do we have time to eat? I'm starving."

A low laugh left Sebastian's mouth and he pulled out his wallet. "There's a small food court in those tents. Go buy something while I move the trailer and then we'll start walking around. I have to look horses and cattle before the auction starts."

Accepting the offered money, Ciel darted off towards the tents. The smell of food hung in the air here and he couldn't wait to eat something. It was close to noon, meaning Ciel had slept for about three hours or so and after the small breakfast, his body demanded something bigger to eat.

He weaved through the crowds, looking at what each stand offered before settling on a simple set of hamburger and fries. Ciel waited patiently, wondering if he should've asked if Sebastian wanted anything before dismissing the idea. If Sebastian was hungry, then he could have a bite of Ciel's burger or fries. Ciel wasn't against sharing.

Lunch in hand, Ciel jogged back to the entrance of the barn where the trailer once sat and found Sebastian waiting for him in the shade of the building. "What's first?" Ciel asked as they started to walk and he pulled out his burger.

Sebastian reached for the bag, grabbing it so Ciel could eat easier before answering. "We'll go look at the horses, since that's more interesting for the both of us." He paused outside a stall where a horse tore into a flake of hay. "Claude and Alois are taking care of the cattle with Bard and they'll meet up with us when the auction starts.

"They're getting closer," Ciel noted and offered his hamburger to Sebastian. Sebastian stared at it for a moment, as though debating about whether he wanted to eat it, before taking a small bite. "Does that bother you at all?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not really. I believe that Claude was subtly flirting with Alois the whole time. He just didn't realize it because he was too focused on keeping you away." He started to move again. "I have to agree now that we've been getting along better since we went back to being friends. It's just like old times and things are easier between us."

Ciel chuckled. "And look where we all are now." He smirked slightly. "But your voice states that there's something you miss and I have a feeling that I know what it is."

An eyebrow arched at Ciel. "Oh, do tell. What am I missing?"

"Sex," Ciel answered. "When you stopped dating Claude, I'm assuming that stopped as well and you're only human. You have needs too."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, his face a curious mix of disbelief and humor. Finally, a small chuckle left Sebastian's throat and he pushed his hand to his face. "You make me laugh, Ciel," he stated and his eyes slid to look at Ciel. "Are you offering something then?"

Ciel's steps faltered and he found that he couldn't answer. He wanted Sebastian. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Sebastian pressed against and in him. He was by no means innocent to the knowledge of sexual acts. He had seen his fair share of porn and had masturbated enough to know what felt good, but aside from that he was still a virgin.

And while Ciel could act sexy and impish when he wanted to, he had to admit that the thought of going all the way with Sebastian right now terrified him. It was something he had never done before and was unchartered grounds. Did he want to do that with Sebastian, yes. Right now, no.

He jerked out of his thoughts as Sebastian called his name, shaking him slightly and Ciel realized that he had stopped in the middle of the aisle. His hand had a tight grip his hamburger and his nails dug into the soft bun. "Wh-what?" He stammered.

"I was just teasing you, Ciel," Sebastian repeated, his hand resting lightly on Ciel's shoulder. "I would never make you do something like that or take you up on that offer."

Ciel's face fell and a small twinge of pain filled his chest. "Because I'm younger?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, because you're not experienced enough to jump straight to the main act. You may say you want it and perhaps you do, but the thought of going all the way scares you." His eyes danced with mirth. "Plus, we're not dating yet and I don't have one night stands."

Ciel chuckled as relief spread through his body. The words made him realize just how naïve he acted, thinking that he could take Claude's place in Sebastian's bed. Even when they started dating, they would take things slow as they worked up to that level of intimacy. But despite being younger, Ciel would still dictate the pace of the relationship, making him the one in control.

"Well then, seems like you're stuck with your hand for a while," Ciel said, feeling his nerves settle once more. He took a bite of his squished burger and started to walk again, wanting to see the horses and put this conversation behind them for now.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian followed him and silently took note of the horses that caught his attention. "Any horses that you like?" He asked as they passed a pony that could barely poke its head over the stall door. A couple of kids crowded around the door, squealing in delight at the animal.

Ciel shook his head. "I'd have no idea what would make a good horse," he admitted. "I know nothing about bloodlines and breeding. The only thing I understand is how nice a horse looks and a little bit on the build of the horse. But outside of that, I'm rather clueless."

Sebastian smiled. "That's why you need someone who has experience with these things. Tell me if one catches your interest and I'll tell you if you picked a winner or not." He stole a fry from Ciel's bag. "We'll make a proper horseman out of you yet."

Huffing, Ciel looked at a bay mare before dismissing her. "I thought I was already a proper horseman?" He said. "At least I knew how to ride when I came in and wasn't scared of them. And I'm eager to learn too."

"That is a plus, but whether you remember everything or not is something else," Sebastian teased and paused as Ciel stopped outside of a stall. He hummed his agreement at the horse Ciel looked at before leaning over to read of the papers. "It's a good horse on paper, but he comes from someone that I don't trust. Their horses are often ill tempered when it comes time to train them."

Ciel turned away from the horse with a small frown. Good disposition was just as important as breeding. It seemed that picking the right horse was more than just knowing your breeds and bloodlines; it was about knowing the reputation of the breeder as well. They passed by the stalls that held the yearlings from Sebastian's ranch and Ciel could already see a crowd growing. Sebastian had reputation and bloodlines, a perfect combination.

Mey-rin and Finny stood nearby, making certain no one tried to harm their stock and nodded briefly to them as they passed but otherwise didn't say anything. This was Sebastian's chance to look at the horses without people hounding him for answers and they would be fine for a few hours before he came back.

They turned down another aisle and Ciel's eyes settled on a black horse that stood quietly in the stall. "What about this one?" He asked and approached the stall carefully.

Sebastian joined him and his eyes skimmed over the horse, looking over the build and the muscles that rippled under the gleaming coat. "She looks good," he stated and leaned down to look at the mare's paperwork. He nodding as he read over the bloodlines and stood back up. "She's seems sound. But the only way to check is to handle her yourself. It's a shame the owner isn't around," Sebastian mused.

Ciel shrugged. "That's fine, it's not as though I have the money to buy her anyway. If I came home with a horse, my dad would kill me." He laughed and tossed the wrapper to his burger away before taking the bag out of Sebastian's hands so he could finish the fries as they started to walk away, Ciel glancing over his shoulder one last time at the mare.

* * *

Ciel leaned against Sebastian as they waited for the next round of auctions to start. It was getting late in the day and he could feel the effects of the day weighing his body down. After finishing their tour of the barns, they made their way back to the stalls where Sebastian answered questions for hours before the call to auction started.

The cattle went though the action first and the prices impressed Ciel. He couldn't believe the prices that they went for and found that most of the cattle went for more than what he calculated during the business lesson the other night with Sebastian. He couldn't complain though as the cattle from their ranch fetched high prices.

After the cattle, the horses had started to show, starting first with the older horses. Once they had passed, the auctioneer called for a small break and now they waited for the yearling sale. Sebastian would auction off four horses from the ranch and Ciel yawned as he waited for them to start.

While the action proved exciting at first, Ciel found that he quickly grew bored. He didn't know what to look for and it made time drag on. The only plus side was that Sebastian had let him use his shoulder as a napping place during the second half of the auction. He barely blinked when the auctioneer called for the start again, finding himself too tired to care.

The only thing he wanted to see were Sebastian's horses and the mare that had caught his eye earlier. He went back once before the start of the auction to see the mare and was disappointed to see her stall empty. It was a sign and Ciel went back to stay with Bane, giving the colt attention so he didn't feel lonely.

"Sleepy?" Sebastian asked, looking through his program. "You know Alois has already gone back to the truck to sleep. I can give you the keys and you can find a more comfortable spot to sleep."

Ciel shook his head. "I'm comfortable here," he stated stubbornly.

Sebastian clicked his tongue and leaned back against the wall. The crowd had grown since the break but he still had a perfect view of the ring and knew exactly what he wanted. "We shouldn't be much longer," he finally stated and nodded at the next horse that walked into the ring. "That's one right there."

Ciel sat up a little straighter, eyeing the Blue Roan. The bidding started, words flying quickly and Ciel didn't even try to keep up; his sleepy mind wouldn't be able to understand. He watched as Sebastian placed his bid and the price rose even more until at last the gavel fell, the stable hand leading the horse away.

"Did we get him?" Ciel asked, leaning back against Sebastian once more.

"We did," Sebastian answered and looked at his program. "Just a few more horses to go before the last one we want shows."

Ciel grunted. "You're only bidding on two horses today?"

Sebastian nodded. "We don't need any more than that right now. If we get too many in one batch, then the chance that something could go wrong increases because the horses are new. You need time to figure out what they're going to produce and you never know how they're going to take to training."

"Sounds confusing," Ciel stated as a groom led a mare out of the ring. "I'll just ride and leave the business stuff to someone else. It's easier that way."

A small noise of amusement left Sebastian's mouth but he didn't say anything as the next mare walked out with her handler. He felt Ciel stiffen slightly next to him as he recognized the mare. "It's probably best you don't watch," Sebastian advised. "It'll hurt to watch her go."

Nodding, Ciel closed his eyes and lowered his head to rest on Sebastian's lap. He felt Sebastian's hand press against his exposed ear, blocking out the noise as the bidding started and was grateful for the gesture. It wasn't fair but Ciel was the one who wanted to see the horses, knowing that he couldn't get one himself. And there was no way he would ask Sebastian to buy one for him.

Minutes passed before Sebastian's hand moved away and Ciel sat back up slowly, watching as the next horse walking into the ring. He didn't say anything as Sebastian raised his paddle to make a bid on the horse and Ciel closed his eyes again, listening to the prices steadily grow higher. It didn't take long before someone led the horse away and Sebastian stood up.

"Time to go help Claude with the horses," Sebastian stated. "Ours are next in the ring and the paperwork will be a pain. After that, you can go back to the truck and sleep."

Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian down the steps, towards the side of the building where people paid. The tables were crowded as papers exchanged along with money and the talk of business filled the air. Near the end of the rows, they found Claude accepting the papers from the horse they had just purchased and Claude nodded at them as they approached.

"That was a good purchase Sebastian. I think she'll be a good horse for the ranch," Claude said and filed the papers away into a folder. "Our first horse is up now. Just a few more to go and then we can pack everything up. It's been a long day."

"It has," Sebastian answered and pushed Ciel off in the direction of the stables. "Go get the number 86 horse from Bard and bring it to our stalls. That way both our horses are in the same spot and it won't take long to load them once we finish up here." He looked over his shoulder as their first buyer approached them with a pleased smile on his face.

Ciel grunted as he trudged away, his feet dragging along the floor as he tried to wake himself up. He was ready for bed and couldn't wait until they arrived back at the ranch. The drive back was long and Ciel had a feeling he would sleep the whole way.

He quickly found Bard, the dirty blond hair easy to spot in the sea of cowboy hats, and Ciel padded up to Bard. "I'm here to take the horse back to the stalls," he stated, holding out his hand for the lead rope.

"She's all yours," Bard answered, passing the rope into Ciel's hand. "She's a pretty thing. Sebastian sure does have an eye for picking them out."

Ciel nodded and glanced, wanting to see which mare Bard was talking about but froze as his eyes settled on a familiar looking horse. He felt his breath catch as he raised a shaky hand to press against the soft nose, the feel of it under his hand making him realize that it wasn't a dream but instead real.

He wasn't sure if Sebastian bought the horse because he had liked it or for another reason, but whatever it was, Ciel knew that he had helped influence Sebastian's mind. Ciel had pointed the mare out and had fallen for her fast. And while Ciel didn't expect the mare to be his, he would at least get to see her every day and help train her as well.

"I'll be right back," Ciel murmured and passed the rope back into Bard's hand before jogging back to the tables. He found Sebastian standing at the edge of the arena, watching as their last horse walked into the ring, and he launched himself at Sebastian, not caring if anyone saw. He felt Sebastian jerk and tense before he realized what was going on. "Thank you," Ciel said, voice muffled from Sebastian's shirt.

He felt Sebastian's arms rest on his, giving them a small squeeze as Ciel pressed his face more into Sebastian's back. If this was what it felt like to have someone genuinely care for you, then Ciel didn't want to let go. Even if it meant falling, just a little, for Sebastian.


	21. In the afternoon: XIII

* * *

As a rule: You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else ~ Albert Einstein

* * *

Ciel sighed as sweat trickled down his back and he glanced up at the hot, burning sun. The summer solstice passed almost a month ago, making the days longer and the sun hotter in the sky. It baked the ground and the occupants with it, and made work unbearable in the middle of the day.

The longer days meant more work and it left Ciel drenched in sweat, feeling as though he would collapse at the end of the day. But the added work brought benefits that Ciel secretly enjoyed and on more than one occasion, Ciel found himself flexing in front of the mirror.

Sebastian had caught him flexing one day and snickered at him before turning his attention to Soot, making Ciel sulk as he trudged over to the bed. He wanted Sebastian to comment on his muscles instead of laughing and Ciel huffed as he flopped down on the mattress next to Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled again and Ciel pouted slightly.

It wasn't until he felt a hand squeezing his bicep that Ciel felt his annoyance fade away as Sebastian's hand trailed down his chest to brush over the faint outline of his abs. The calloused hand made him tremble before it pulled away and left Ciel with a pleased grin on his face.

The only thing, new muscles aside, that made working in the hot summer sun worthwhile, was the black mare Sebastian purchased at the auction. She was the right age to start training and Ciel never missed a training class. He gazed at the mare from his spot and watched as Sebastian fitted the mare with a lunge line.

She pranced in place as Sebastian called Ciel into the ring and he slid off the top rail before coming to stand next to Sebastian. "She's going to be a handful I think," Ciel said as Sebastian smoothed her out.

Sebastian nodded. "She probably will be, but that's why you keep her mind busy. When she starts to get bored, she loses focus and is less likely to get back on track." He slowed her down and turned her in a circle before making her jog again in the different direction. "But since she's still young, her training needs to stay light so she won't injure herself. Therefore, her training sessions will be short for now but slowly grow longer as she ages. It'll build up her endurance gradually so by the time she's matured, she'll be ready to start work."

Ciel ran a hand through his hair, letting out a puff of air. "It sounds confusing and long," he admitted and leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder. The mare had slowed back down to a walk and Sebastian pulled her down, stopping her for a small break. "But I guess you know by now what works best."

"It's confusing at first, but you learn with each horse you teach and you have to remember that no two horses are the same," Sebastian stated and pushed Ciel in front of him, passing the whip and lunge line into Ciel's hands. "But seeing as you picked her out, you should share some of the responsibility of training."

"Me?" Ciel asked surprised.

Sebastian hummed softly and his hands came up to adjust Ciel's grip. "When you lunge, you always form a triangle. You're one tip, the whip is another, and the lunge is the third point. The horse is your base, and the whip and lunge come to you to form the triangle." He pressed his body against Ciel's and flicked the whip lightly on the ground to get the mare to move forward. "Now you keep constant contact with her through the lunge and move with her."

Ciel nodded and focused on the black horse before him. His eyes watched every move she made, not wanting to miss a thing. He was acutely aware of Sebastian's body against his and leaned back into the embrace as they continued to move with the mare.

"Ask her to jog," Sebastian said lowly. "Tell her in a voice that demands respect so she knows what's being asked of her."

"Jog," Ciel spoke loudly, his voice carrying across the ring. Delicate black ears pricked at the command and there was a moment's hesitation before she started into the next gait.

Sebastian's arm tightened around Ciel's waist briefly before he gestured to the mare. "Three more laps and then pull her back down to a walk." He watched the mare move before speaking again. "Since tomorrow is the weekend, we were thinking about going to the lake. It's been a long week with the auction and breaking the stock in."

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "The lake. As in a whole day of nothing but fun in the sun and splashing around in the water?" He questioned, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Of course," Sebastian replied. "You didn't think I would make you work while we were at the lake did you? Y'all have worked long and hard since the last time we had a break. I believe there's nothing wrong with having some down time, unless you would rather stay here and work. I'm sure there's something that we can do."

"No!" Ciel exclaimed quickly. "I'm perfectly content with going to the lake and have no qualms with it what so ever."

Sebastian chuckled. "That's nice to know. It's too hot to do anything right now and tomorrow will be the same. It's best to take a small break occasionally and the time off is good for the horses." He gestured to the mare, her coat dark with sweat from her training session. "They'll come back Sunday in better spirits and will be more willing to work. At least in theory," he finished with a laugh.

Ciel chuckled and slowed the mare down to a walk. She snorted in pleasure but her steps stayed light and she remained alert. "Somehow I get the feeling that they'll appreciate a leisure day."

"Indeed," Sebastian answered. "Change directions and ask her to jog again."

Ciel nodded and flicked the whip lightly once the mare turned around. "Is the lake big?" He asked as the mare broke into a jog again.

Sebastian hummed. "It is. We'll borrow a boat from some friends and I believe Claude is asking for the jet skis as well." He brushed away a drop of sweat that trickled down the side of Ciel's face. "Although there are only two jet skis so we'll have to double up if we all want to ride at the same time."

Ciel smirked. "So long as we switch occasionally," he answered. "Then it's fine with me." Ciel knew Alois wouldn't mind doubling with Claude. They spent most of the day together and it gave Ciel plenty of time to spend with Sebastian without Alois hovering nearby.

Alois soaked up Claude's praise like a sponge and Ciel could see Alois's face glowing with delight at the end of each day. He pranced behind Claude like a puppy, begging for attention and Claude seemed all too happy to lavish Alois with the attention he sought.

Ciel couldn't understand why Claude would do that, but he didn't complain. Ciel was content next to Sebastian, sleeping in his bed and cuddling with him in the middle of the night. He yearned for more and knew that what he wanted was just out of reach. Soon though, it would all be within his grasp and Ciel would snatch it with greedy hands, like that of a child, refusing to let go.

* * *

The sunlight glittered against the clear blue water, making bright rays of light bounce off the surface and into Ciel's eyes as he gazed out over the lake. It was large, as Sebastian had promised and he couldn't wait to hop into the water.

He forced himself to turn away from the tantalizing sight and watched as Sebastian backed the boat into the water while Claude called out directions. Alois stood quietly next to him and they both stayed silent, knowing that interrupting Sebastian and Claude's concentration would spell an end to their mini vacation.

Ciel watched as Claude climbed into the boat and situated himself behind the wheel while Sebastian hopped out of the truck. The engine purred to life and the propeller churned under the water, making bubbles rise to the surface and turning the water a light blue color. Sebastian cranked the boat off the trailer and Claude slowly backed the boat up.

Waves rippled around the hull as the boat settled in the water before Claude guided the boat to the nearby dock. He gave a thumb up to Sebastian, letting him know that everything worked and Sebastian climbed back in the truck. "I'll find a parking spot and catch up with y'all," he said. "Don't run down the docks because it's probably slippery."

They nodded and ran towards the dock as Sebastian drove away, the empty trailer rattling as it bounced over the rocks. Ciel slowed to a walk as he approached the dock and walked down it carefully until he reached the end where Claude waited. The boat hummed softly as he climbed in and Ciel took a seat near the side, waiting for Sebastian to show up.

His eyes settled on some skis tucked near the back of the boat and he couldn't wait to get in the water. Years had passed since he last skied and Ciel could only hope that his skills were still up to par. Ciel turned to look at Alois and smirked. Alois had never skied before.

The boat rocked as Sebastian climbed in and he took a seat next to Ciel as the boat started to move away from the dock. Ciel grinned as the boat gained speed as they moved further out onto the lake until whipped at Ciel's face, making tears prick at the edges of his eyes. It didn't keep the smile off his face though and he found himself pressing against Sebastian as they continued to pick up speed.

Only a few other boats floated in the water, giving them plenty of space to enjoy water skiing without running into someone along the way. Hopefully the water was a decent temperature. Ciel wasn't looking forward to sitting in cold water and he refused to leave the boat it was cold.

He blinked as the boat started to slow down and Ciel twisted around in seat, wanting to see how far out from the shore they were. The dock was no longer visible and Ciel turned back around as the engine idled.

"Who wants to go first?" Claude asked, gesturing to the skis that sat on the floor of the boat. "We can ski now and then take a break before pulling out the jet skis. It's best to get all the fun stuff out of the way before the lake becomes too crowded to do anything. Once that happens, we can just enjoy the shore and relax."

Ciel nodded and glanced up as Sebastian stood up from his spot, already grabbing a nearby life jacket. "I'll go first and let y'all know how the water is. Plus I prefer to wakeboard compared to water skiing so I need to use something different than the skis."

Across the boat, Alois grunted and turned to face Claude, his eyes slightly wide. "I don't know how to ski, Claude," he whined, fear and worry leaking into his words.

Claude offered a small smile. "It's easy once you get on your feet and I'll be out there helping you," he reassured Alois. "We have skis for beginners on the boat too. They're tied together so you don't have to worry about your feet going too wide."

Alois still looked unsure but nodded slowly. "Yeah, nothing to worry about."

Ciel watched the interaction with a small smirk before turning to face the back of the boat. His eyes traced over Sebastian's body before Sebastian jumped into the water. No matter what happened after this, today would be entertaining.

* * *

Ciel sat on the dock as he watched Sebastian back the trailer into the water so they could launch the jet skis. Alois sat next to him, his legs tucked under his body and Ciel wondered if Alois was petrified of the water now. He had swallowed more than his fair share of water while trying to learn how to ski.

It didn't help that on his first attempt, Sebastian started the boat forward without warning when Alois wasn't ready. It tugged Alois out of his skis and sent him flying through the water. Ciel snorted with laughter as Sebastian slowed the boat down and he had a sneaky suspicion that Sebastian did it on purpose.

Claude had yelled at Sebastian for acting so childish before helping Alois back into his skis, a small scowl on his face. From the boat, Sebastian tossed a two-finger salute before Claude had called for the ready.

The second attempt started better as Sebastian started slower so Alois could actually stand up in the water before his legs split wide as the rope holding his skis together suddenly broke apart. The tips caught the water and yanked Alois forward once more, his legs staying in the water and making his torso skid along the water for a brief moment before Alois let go of the bar.

After that, Alois had called it quits, his chest red from hitting the water and his face burning with humiliation. He climbed back into the boat without looking at either Sebastian or Ciel, but still held his head high as he refused to break under their gaze. He stayed near the back of the boat with Claude, coughing up water as Sebastian continued to pilot the boat.

Ciel grunted lowly as Sebastian waved him over. The jet skis bobbed on the water and Sebastian held onto the handlebars of his jet ski. "Keep her steady while I go park the truck again. I'll let you drive first.

Ciel smirked and clambered onto the back of the jet ski before Sebastian vanished to go park the truck. Next to him, Claude helped Alois climb onto their jet ski, showing Alois where it would be best to hold so he wouldn't fall off. Alois's face filled with delight as he clutched at Claude and Ciel snorted as Alois pressed his face into Claude's back.

Alois was smitten with Claude and didn't even realize it. Now Ciel needed Sebastian to realize how he felt about Ciel so they could start their relationship. They already flirted with each other whenever they could and Sebastian had no qualms with letting Ciel sleep in his bed. That had to count for something.

He turned around as the sound of splashing water met his ears and felt Sebastian's body press against him. Without thought, Ciel leaned back into the warm body and practically purred as Sebastian's arms wrapped around his waist. The water flowed beneath them as Ciel angled the jet ski out towards the lake and Sebastian tightened his grip.

Claude kept pace with them and Ciel couldn't help but speed up, feeling as though it was a competition between them. Ciel already won the first game he had played against Claude, successfully breaking up Sebastian and Claude, and he wasn't about to start losing to Claude. Claude was just a playing piece in a complicated game of chess that only Ciel could see and control. It was just easier that way.

Ciel's grin grew as he felt Sebastian push against him, his hands coming up to grip the throttle. "Faster," Sebastian murmured in his ear, excitement making his voice quiver with anticipation. "Don't stop until you're at the top, youn…" The wind stole the rest of the words as Sebastian pushed his hand forward, making the jet ski shoot ahead and Ciel's heart pounded against his chest.

It was thrilling to move so fast, as though they were running across the surface of the water. It stole Ciel's breath away until he felt as though he would pass out. It made his head light and his hands hurt from gripping the handles so hard, but Ciel couldn't slow down, not with Sebastian's arms resting around his waist once more and providing the comfortable feeling of security.

* * *

Ciel leaned against Sebastian as a hot fire burned in front of him. His marshmallow roasted slowly at the edge of the flames and Ciel made sure the treat didn't burn as the wind tossed the flames around. The scent of rain filled the air and the wind was strong and cool as it gusted across the lake. The night sky made it impossible to see the clouds but Ciel knew they were there, dark and filled with rain.

"It's cold," he murmured.

Sebastian hummed and pulled Ciel closer to his body, silently offering more heat. "Perhaps this should be our last s'more," he suggested and glanced up at the sky.

Ciel huffed and checked the marshmallow before deeming it ready. He flinched as something wet landed on his nose before another hit his cheek. "I felt a rain drop," he grumbled.

Sebastian frowned and turned to look out over the lake as thunder rumbled across the large body of water. He stood up along with Claude before grabbing the bucket of water that rested next to their chairs. "We shouldn't take any chances. The winds are picking up and the smell of rain is strong on their currents."

As he spoke, a bolt of lightning forked from a gray cloud, lighting up the sky and showing dark streaks of rain further in the distance. It was pouring and Ciel stood up as well so he could help put out the fire. From what he could see, the storm looked dangerous and Ciel knew better than to tempt summer storms.

It was a little disappointing that they would have to go back to the ranch, but they could still relax at the ranch tomorrow. They could stay inside and watch movies, curled up on the couch. So long as Ciel could spend time with Sebastian, he was content.

More droplets of rain started to fall, the wind picking up the sand at the campsite and Ciel hurried to the truck so he could escape the cool water coming from the sky. The truck rocked as a gust of wind blew against it and Claude reached over to turn on the heater, chuckling softly as he did.

"Have to love Texas weather," Claude stated as Sebastian climbed into the truck, the wind slamming his door shut. "Looks like we're in for a good storm," he finished and his phone glowed brightly in the dark truck, showing the large storm that was heading their way.

Sebastian guided the truck towards the exit, the headlights shining brightly on the empty road. "We can beat that back," he said before clicking on the radio to listen to the weather report. Another bolt lit up the sky, illuminating the sky and clouds above them.

"Will you be able to drive back in this?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian in the rearview mirror. He had difficulty getting his bearings after the lightning bolt and couldn't imagine how hard driving would be for Sebastian.

"I'm fine," Sebastian answered as he turned onto the main road. "It'll just take us a little longer to return to the ranch than it did to get here, that's all." He glanced at Claude who got off the phone after talking to the ranch hands to let them know about their arrival and to prepare for the storm if they hadn't already.

Ciel nodded and leaned back against the seat, trying to ease his mind. They were in safe hands with Sebastian behind the wheel and were still ahead of the storm for now. If they were lucky, they could beat it home and then the storm would blow over during the middle of the night, leaving them free tomorrow to enjoy the day again.

The rain hit right as they arrived back at the ranch and Ciel was certain that Sebastian had broken several speeding laws along the way, but he wasn't complaining. The wind howled around them as they rushed into the house, shivering slightly from the cold rain and wind. The house was warm though and Sebastian gave Ciel a gentle push towards the steps, urging him to go upstairs and get some sleep in a warm bed.

Not bothering to argue, Ciel made his way to Sebastian's room and collapsed on the bed, snuggling into the warm blankets that covered the bed. Soot mewled softly and pressed close to him, offering more heat as Ciel listened to the storm howl outside. He struggled to stay awake, waiting for Sebastian to join him but he fought a losing battle and within minutes, found himself asleep.

He woke later in the night when the bed dipped next to him, alerting Ciel that Sebastian had finally come to bed. Groggy, Ciel shifted closer, pressing his body against Sebastian's only to backpedal from him when he touched clammy, cold skin. "What happened?" He slurred, reaching out to touch Sebastian's freezing body. "You feel like ice."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian murmured lowly. "I had to take care of something outside."

Ciel's eyes fluttered as thunder crackled above them, almost shaking the house with its loud noise. "In this weather?" He couldn't imagine what Sebastian had to do in weather as bad as what raged outside. It seemed like a suicide mission almost and he pressed closer to Sebastian as Sebastian slowly grew warmer, not liking the idea that Sebastian had been out in the storm.

"Hush," Sebastian cooed. "You needn't worry about me, the storm will pass. Go back to sleep." He pressed his forehead against Ciel's, his voice low and soothing, urging Ciel into a deep sleep.

Letting out a soft moan, Ciel's eyes finally closed again and he relaxed against Sebastian. His nose crinkled as a droplet of water fell on his nose, the water cold against his warm body. A blue eye peeked open, quickly locating the source of the drop coming from Sebastian's hair and Ciel shifted further down Sebastian's body so the wet hair wouldn't drip on him again before falling asleep once more; hoping for sun in the morning.

* * *

The storm ignored Ciel's plea and he woke up the next more to sheets of rain pelting against the side of the house. Ciel glared at the rain-streaked window from the bed before shifting in Sebastian's embrace. Sebastian held him tight and his breath danced lightly over his skin while the comforting thump of Sebastian's heart slowly lulled Ciel back to sleep.

When Ciel woke again, it was to an empty bed and he rolled over onto his side to look out the window. It was still dark outside from the storm clouds and Ciel watched as the droplets of water slid down the window to pool against the sill. It seemed as though they couldn't do anything fun outside today, but that didn't mean that they couldn't spend time together inside at least.

With a sigh, Ciel climbed out of bed and shivered slightly at the cool air that brushed over his skin. He pulled the blankets back over the bed, keeping it warm for Soot who slept at the base of Sebastian's pillow, purring in her sleep. It was an endearing sight and Ciel couldn't help but shake his head at the kitten before turning away so he could change and meet up with Sebastian.

Once dressed, he moved down the stairs and to the kitchen where Claude hovered near the radio, listening to the weather reports while Sebastian watched the television closely as it showed the Doppler Radar on screen. Warnings for flash floods scrolled across the screen as Ciel made his way to Sebastian's side, watching as a large blob of red moved towards their area.

"Will that miss us?" He asked, stopping next to Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head. "It's heading straight for us. It's been pouring all night long and it's just now lightening up, but that next band of storms is about to hit us and it'll bring heavier rains. They've already reported flooding up north of us and if this keeps up, the river and pond on our property will jump the banks." Crimson eyes focused on the screen once more, as they gave reports for how many inches of rain the storm would bring.

Ciel nibbled his lower lip. "Do you think that'll happen?" If it did, he hoped that it wouldn't reach the house or cause any other damage to the property. They didn't need that and it would only cause more of a financial burden alongside a physical one as well.

Sebastian frowned slightly. "There's a chance. It flooded one other time but after the waters receded, I rented a backhoe to deepen the stream and build up the banks a little so the chance of it happening again lessoned. But we're getting more rain than previous years, so there's still a chance that it'll jump."

Swallowing, Ciel nodded and pressed closer to Sebastian. It was hard to sit here and watch everything happen, feeling helpless against the rain. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Claude, noting that Alois stood near him, trying to help in any way he could. They were powerless against the forces of nature and it seemed as though the only thing they could do now was wait.

Claude moved forward and stopped next to Sebastian, his eyes focused on the screen as well. "Should we go pull in the stock?" He asked. "We didn't bring them in yesterday because they said the storm would pass but this new front worries me. If we wait too long, we might lose the chance to bring them back and then we could lose some of our herd."

Sebastian nodded and passed the remote to Ciel. "Keep an eye on the weather while we go search for the herd. We only have a small window to bring them back before the next band of storms hits."

Ciel shook his head and pushed the device into Alois's hands. "I want to come with you and help. It's better to have another set of eyes and you don't need the two of us in here watching the weather when one of us can help."

"We have the ranch hands for that," Claude answered, already moving out of the room so he could change. "It's too dangerous to take y'all out there right now. The herd could panic and the last thing we need is for you to get trampled." His eyes focused on Alois as he spoke, concern flickering through them.

A growl left Ciel's throat. "Then if you're worried about Alois, let him stay here. He can watch the weather and I'll ride with Sebastian. The more eyes you have looking for the herd, the better; don't you think?" He turned to look at Sebastian, silently pleading for Sebastian to understand and let him go.

Sebastian glanced at Claude, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "If he rides with me, then we won't have to worry about him riding by himself and when the storm starts to pick up, he can go back inside until it's safe again." He pushed Ciel towards the stairs, silently telling him to change into something warmer. "The more eyes we have the better. Finny and Bard will be busy herding the cattle to higher grounds and to the pens. We have to find them and there's only three of us to cover the grounds."

Claude grunted as he slipped on his large rain jacket. "I understand that it'll be helpful, just don't let him get hurt or it'll cause us more trouble in the end." He popped the collar on his jacket and buttoned the top so it kept his neck dry before slipping on his rain boots. "I'll go get the four wheelers. Make sure you grab a radio so we're still in touch and we know what's going on."

Sebastian nodded and grabbed his own boots as Ciel raced down the hallway. He passed a smaller rain jacket to Ciel and Sebastian smirked as the jacket swamped Ciel's smaller body.

"Shut up," Ciel snapped as he shoved his feet into his boots before tossing the hood over his head. "I'm ready."

"Hold on," Sebastian said and grasped Ciel's shoulder, bringing him to a stop. He knelt down in front of Ciel and started to unbutton the buttons. "You missed one here. You'll catch a cold that way if you're not careful and then what would I do?"

Ciel stared down at Sebastian as he deftly pushed the buttons through the holes, as though he had done it a hundred times over to someone else. A pout settled on Ciel's face as his mind supplied who Sebastian would've dressed and undressed, and he tugged at Sebastian's hair unhappily. "You're awfully good at this," he commented. "How often did you dress Claude?"

Nimble fingers paused as Sebastian glanced up at Ciel before continuing work again with a small smile. "I never dressed Claude like this. Undressed him yes, but never dressed. I've only ever dressed two people in my life." He stood up and adjusted Ciel's hood before moving to the door. "Myself and an annoying child I had to take care of when I was younger."

"A child?" Ciel questioned and cocked his head. "Do you have a younger brother?"

Sebastian shook his head and chuckled as he opened the door. "No brother. Just a child I was chained to for a while." He stepped out of the house, effectively cutting off the conversation.

Scowling slightly, Ciel trotted after Sebastian, wincing as the wind bit into his skin before he ran out into the rain. It came down at a steady pace, but to the south of the ranch, he could see the growing dark clouds that promised a dangerous storm. Already, large puddles covered the ground and Ciel's boots splashed in them as he ran to the waiting four-wheelers.

"I want you to ride behind me instead of in front," Sebastian called over the wind. "That way I can block most of the rain when we ride into it and your front will stay warm at least."

Ciel nodded and clambered onto the vehicle after Sebastian, wrapping his arms tight around Sebastian's waist. He was already shivering slightly but he brushed it off as adrenaline and not the cool wind that mixed together with the equally cold rain. It felt more like winter instead of summer but Ciel didn't say anything as they started forward.

They needed to cover the northern parts of the ranch where the river flowed so they could clear that section out first. With two people on the ATV, they could spot the cattle easier and hopefully faster. Ciel could already hear Claude's voice crackling over the radio, relaying information that Mey-rin had found a group of ten heifers huddled together and they were in the process of driving them back.

The four-wheeler slowed down as they approached the river, the water roaring as the swollen river swirled at the edges of the banks. Ciel stared at it with wide eyes, unbelieving that it had grown so much during the night. The water was no longer calm and clear as Ciel first remembered it. Now it was angry, brown, and dangerous; rushing past them at a fast pace that promised to sweep them away if they drew too close.

"What now?" Ciel asked. The river would only grow when the next part of the storm hit and then they would be unable to access the other side for days until the water receded.

"There's a bridge further down that we can use. It should still be above the water if only a little," Sebastian answered, starting the four-wheeler forward again.

They raced along the banks, keeping a wide birth in case the water suddenly jumped the banks without warning. They didn't know what waited for them upstream and they had no way of knowing if something held back a dam of water. If it broke, the river would swell without warning and catch them in its wrath.

Ciel clutched at Sebastian as they approached the bridge, where a small amount of water flowed over the top. The amount rushing over the top wasn't dangerous yet, but there was still a chance that it could grow dangerous while they were on the other side, trapping them until the waters eventually receded.

Sebastian shifted and gently pushed Ciel's arms away from his body. "I want you to stay here while I search the other side real quick. There's no sense in both of us getting caught and I'd rather not have you falling sick from staying out here for a few days without food until the water recedes."

Ciel shook his head stubbornly. "I'll be fine. Let me go with you."

"No, Ciel," Sebastian answered firmly and guided Ciel off the vehicle. "Stay right here and I'll be back before you know it."

Reluctantly, Ciel nodded and watched as Sebastian drove away, the wheels of the ATV splashing through the water as he crossed the bridge before vanishing into the mess of trees on the other side. He shivered as the rain continued to fall, his fingers and toes growing cold as he waited, hoping that Sebastian could make it back without any problem.

Images of the river pulling Sebastian into its hungry mouth and dragging him under the churning waters had his heart racing and his breath coming fast. He coughed as his chest tightened before shivering harshly again as the minutes passed and his worries mounted even more. Without thought, he ran to the edge and cupped his hands around his mouth, calling Sebastian's name.

Only the roar of the river answered him and Ciel rushed forward to the bridge, wanting to find Sebastian. His boots met the wooden planks and the worn soles on his boots had him slipping on the water slicked bridge. He pitched forward, the large jacket catching between his legs and his hands scrapped against the sodden planks before the water rushed over his body.

It caught in his jacket, filling the larger parts and pushed him back towards the railings of the bridge despite Ciel's struggles to stand up again. His boots filled with water, making them heavy and his hands grew numb in the cool water. The rushing water was loud in his ears and fear mounted within his body, this time for his own life, and he reached out for the rail, hoping to grasp onto it before the river sucked him under the rail.

Instead of grabbing the rail, a hard, warm hand wrapped around his and tugged harshly at his arm, pulling Ciel to his feet. Sputtering slightly, Ciel shook his head, shaking the water from his hair and gripping the hand holding him. He blinked and Sebastian came into focus, crimson eyes looking concerned.

"I told you to stay there," Sebastian snapped, pulling Ciel closer so they could get off the bridge. Once on solid ground, his hands ran over Ciel's body, checking it for any injuries. "What were you doing?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Ciel to keep him warm.

"I was worried about you," Ciel muttered, shivering in Sebastian's arms. "I kept thinking the river would pull you under."

Sebastian shook his head, clicking his tongue lightly before kneeling down before Ciel again. "Nothing as trivial as that would kill me, I promise. Now, let's get you out of these wet clothes and into something warmer."

Ciel nodded absently, letting Sebastian pull the wet clothes from his body until he stood bare to the world. Sebastian removed his jacket and draped it over Ciel's shoulders, the jacket warm against Ciel's cold skin. Without a word, Sebastian pulled off his shirt and started to dry Ciel off as best he could before buttoning the jacket up, cocooning Ciel in warmth.

"There," Sebastian said softly. "That should help keep you warm for now. At least until we get back to the house so you can dry off better and put some warm clothes on."

"I want to help still," Ciel stated, despite his shivering.

Sebastian shook his head. "You can help by staying safe and warm for me back at the house. You just had a nasty shock and the last thing you need is to stay out here, cold and wet." His lips quirked a little. "And naked. Plus, Claude will be sure to comment on your fall and I would rather him believe that you grew cold due to the rain and the rain alone."

Huffing slightly, Ciel finally nodded and accepted his fate. He yelped as Sebastian picked him up, carrying him back to the four-wheeler so he wouldn't trip over the long jacket. Sebastian placed him backwards on the vehicle and Ciel glanced at him before Sebastian sat in front of him.

"If you're facing me, only your back will get wet on the way back," Sebastian answered as he looped his arm around Ciel's back to keep him in place and provide more warmth.

Ciel nodded and pressed closer to Sebastian, accepting the heat and safety. "Not a word to Claude or Alois," Ciel said quietly as they drove forward carefully over the bridge. He buried his head into Sebastian's chest, inhaling his scent as they continued towards the house.

"Not a word," Sebastian agreed, gripping Ciel tighter. "It'll be our little secret."

Ciel nodded and shivered slightly against Sebastian before blocking out everything around them. He didn't feel the rain beating against his back or hear the rumble of thunder overhead, but felt instead heard Sebastian breathing and the soft thumps of his heart against his chest.

* * *

Ciel panted heavily as he leaned against the cool window, watching as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. For a brief second, it illuminated the fields and Ciel scanned the area for any sign of Sebastian before the light vanished, leaving the darkness to swallow the fields once more. The last band of storms had moved through and as Sebastian had feared, the river had jumped the banks, flooding the areas that lined its banks.

The rain diminished earlier, tapering off to a light rain and Sebastian left with a four-wheeler to see the damage and check the herd. But the interval didn't last long and the rain came roaring back while Sebastian was still outside, and Ciel quickly called for Claude.

Now Claude stood out on the patio, keeping several large floodlights pointed towards the field so Sebastian could find his way back while Ciel stayed inside, trying to catch his breath. He had started coughing ever since he came back from his trip in the river and the more Ciel ran around the house trying to help, the harder he found it to breath.

His chest ached and he felt feverish. He tried hard to ignore his churning stomach and the feeling only grew with each round of coughing but Ciel refused to relax until Sebastian was back. The herd was already safe thanks to their earlier efforts, and now their concern shifted to Sebastian. It was already nightfall and the darkness made it even harder to see.

"Ciel, you should sit down," Alois stated from behind him. "You're shaking."

"I'm worried about Sebastian," Ciel snapped and pressed closer to the window, his eyes straining to make out the lights in the heavy rain. He felt his breath catch as a weak light flashed into the windows of the house and before Alois could stop him, he rushed outside.

The roar of the wind and rain covered up the purr of the engine as the four-wheeler carefully approached the porch, Sebastian looking like a drowned cat sitting on the vehicle. For a moment, Ciel thought about racing out to embrace him but held back at the last moment, remembering that he had an image to uphold.

Instead, he tried to wait patiently on the porch as Sebastian climbed the steps to the porch. Ciel looked over him, checking Sebastian for any injuries that he could see. He would have to look for other injuries later when they were in the privacy of Sebastian's room where Sebastian could remove his clothes.

"You look horrible," Ciel stated as Sebastian finally moved to his side after talking quietly to Claude. "You should go upstairs and change out of those wet clothes so you don't catch a cold."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched slightly and he leaned forward, placing a cool hand on Ciel's forehead. "You're the one who doesn't look good. You're burning up and you look as though you're about to pass out." He pressed closer until they were staring at each other, eye to eye and he could hear Ciel's ragged breathing. "Are you okay?"

Ciel started to shake his head but stopped as his throat seized up and he started coughing harshly. He gasped and panted for breath, reaching for Sebastian as he tried to force air into his lungs but found that each time he inhaled, nothing would reach his lungs. It felt as though his throat had closed on him and he slumped against Sebastian, still coughing loudly.

He was vaguely aware of Sebastian calling his name and Alois running to his side, before the blackness that had started encroaching on his vision completely swallowed him and Ciel felt his body growing heavy as he passed out in Sebastian's arms.

* * *

When Ciel woke again, it was to a white ceiling and a soft mattress with blankets covering him up to his nose. He could feel a small dip in the bed next to him and Ciel turned his head slightly to the side, feeling something rough and wet slide away from his forehead. It was cool and the moment it left his skin, Ciel became aware of just how hot he felt and he struggled to push the blankets off, wanting to feel the cool air on his skin.

A soft hand brushed over his forehead, replacing the old washcloth with a new one. Ciel relaxed as the cold cloth eased the burning temperature in his body and he felt comfortable. Groaning slightly, Ciel glanced to the side and his eyes focused on the person next to him.

"Sebastian," he murmured and reached for him. "What happened? I feel awful." Sebastian grasped his hand lightly and placed a soft kiss against the inside of his wrist, his pulse thrumming erratically. The gentle touch made Ciel shiver and he tried to pull Sebastian closer.

"You had an asthma attack," Sebastian answered quietly and slowly lowered Ciel's hand back to the bed. "You were lucky that I've seen this before when I was younger and knew what was going on. Has this happened before?"

Ciel shook his head. "Once or twice when I was younger. But I thought I had grown out of it, so I usually don't think about it much." His eyes closed, knowing that he must have worked himself up in order to trigger an attack. The whole day had been stressful and busy, especially with the fall in the river. Ciel was surprised that it didn't happen sooner. "I feel better now. I can breathe so it's all good."

Sebastian grunted and pressed his hand against Ciel's forehead once more. "You're still running a horrible fever and I can tell that you're sick. No need to keep playing things off by insisting that you're well. For now, it's best for you to rest and try to get your strength back up again. Alois and Claude can take care of the ranch while I nurse you back to health."

Ciel chuckled before breaking into a fit of coughs. He accepted the glass of water as Sebastian pushed it into his hand before bringing it to his lips, his hands shaking slightly as he gulped the water down. "Fine," he gasped and slumped back against the pillows, feeling drained. He hated feeling weak and having someone take care of him, but at least Sebastian was the one taking care of him.

He still felt hot and achy, despite the cool washcloth on his forehead and his heart raced with the simplest of movements. Ciel turned his head and focused on Sebastian once more. He sighed as Sebastian came into view, his face swimming in and out of focus. "Maybe if you kiss me, I'll feel better," he said and reached for Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian cocked his head. "How would that make you feel better?" He asked, Ciel's hand hot in his. He would have to change the washcloth soon and run a cool bath to lower the fever.

"Don't know," Ciel answered, his words slurring slightly. "I just want to kiss you."

Crimson eyes blinked at the words before Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk. "I think that's just the fever talking and that perhaps you're not thinking straight because you're sick." He shook his head. "Such a weak thing you are. You started out with just an asthma attack and now you're sick, and so suddenly too. No wonder the minds and hearts of humans are so easily corruptible, seeing as how weak their bodies are."

A whine left Ciel's mouth and he shook his head a little, upsetting the washcloth, and Sebastian reached forward to fix it. "Why do you always quote people and speak in riddles?" He gazed up at Sebastian, his eyes glazed over as the fever settled over his body. "You have pretty eyes. It looks like they're glowing right now, like cat eyes in the night."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked and leaned down until he was closer to Ciel's face so Ciel could focus better. "And what about now? What do you see in my eyes now?" He questioned.

"Lust and longing," Ciel moaned and his back arched as he reached up to touch Sebastian's face, pulling him down even more. "You want me. I can see it now, all those emotions swirling in those pretty glowing eyes of yours. You want to devour me and make me your own."

Sebastian smirked. "Such pretty words fall from your mouth, Ciel," he purred and brushed his mouth against Ciel's nose. "But how right they are. I want you so badly, but not yet. I can't have you just yet."

A disappointed groan left Ciel's mouth. "But I want you too. Why do you say no?" He asked trying to force his hazy brain to figure out why Sebastian was still saying no.

Smirking, Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's lower lip, nipping it lightly before his mouth moved against Ciel's. "Because you're not ready yet, you still need a little more time. A little more flavor." He backed away slowly and pressed his hand against Ciel's forehead. "But for now sleep and know that I shall stay by your side."

"So there's hope," Ciel murmured as he relaxed in the bed. "One day we'll be together."

Sebastian's lips curled more. "Yes, we shall be together one day, this I swear by the moon."

"Good," Ciel slurred before finally drifting off into sleep and leaving Sebastian alone in the room, crimson eyes gazing out at the sliver of moon that was just visible behind a dark cloud.


	22. In the afternoon: XIV

* * *

As a rule: Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is growing up. ~ James A. Baldwin

* * *

The summer rains brought with them more than life giving water to parched lands. They brought heavy rains that flooded the areas, bringing life and death at the same time. Lands flooded and debris from fallen trees, pieces of fences and animals, both dead and alive, swamped the area.

Like a train wreck, it was impossible to look away from the churning waters as it destroyed everything in its path. Lives weren't just lost; the floodwaters destroyed and uprooted them, just as they had pulled the trees away from the ground.

The waters destroyed houses and land remained lost under the deep water that seemed to stay around for days after the rain stopped that Sunday night. The days after that, Ciel remained in bed as his fever spiked late Monday night and stayed well into Tuesday morning. Sebastian stayed with him and started writing a damage report while Claude and Alois handled the ranch.

The fever broke late Tuesday afternoon, much to everyone's relief, even though Ciel remained weak and had to spend Wednesday in bed, Sebastian waking him to eat and drink every few hours before letting him sleep again. The harsh cough that settled in Ciel's chest vanished, allowing Ciel to breathe easier as the day progressed and the chance of an asthma attack lessened.

Wednesday night, Ciel felt well enough to leave the bedroom and ventured downstairs to eat with everyone while Sebastian changed the sheets before cleaning the room and starting the washer. Ciel felt bad watching Sebastian run around and knew that Sebastian didn't sleep much while Ciel fought his illness.

That night when they went to bed, Ciel ordered Sebastian to sleep instead of staying up again, preferably next to him. Sebastian surprised him when he smirked and teased him by giving a mock bow before climbing into the bed, pressing their bodies against each other. Ciel fell into a deep sleep after that, feeling safe in Sebastian's arms as the night hours passed.

The floodwaters started to recede Thursday, and Ciel watched from the window in Sebastian's room as Alois and Claude worked outside. Sebastian slept next to him, no doubt exhausted from nursing Ciel back to health. Ciel refused to let Sebastian leave that morning, demanding that Sebastian stay and catch up on sleep.

Sebastian found the order humorous for some reason but didn't argue and Ciel took the chance to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair as he watched Alois struggle through the thick and heavy mud. A part of Ciel found it funny and he enjoyed a good laugh at Alois's expense. It kept him entertained until Sebastian left later in the morning.

They were lucky though, all things considering. The damage had the chance to be much worse than what Claude predicted and they had escaped the heavy rains relatively undamaged. Fences broke and a few shingles needed repairing but Sebastian claimed that they could fix everything. Life, on the other hand, wasn't so easy to replace.

Perhaps the only thing that helped Ciel pass the time was watching Alois and Claude interact. Claude constantly touched Alois whenever the opportunity arose by helping him through the mud or wiping away the dirt when it collected on Alois's skin. Even now, a week after the flood, Ciel could see them talking and laughing as they made their way back to the house, Alois soaking up the attention like a sponge.

Ciel wheeled around as the door shut behind him and found Sebastian standing by the door, amusement flickering through his eyes. "When did you sneak in?" Ciel asked, moving away from the window and back to the bed. "I didn't even hear you open the door and come in."

Sebastian chuckled and moved over to the bed, pressing his hand against Ciel's forehead to check for a fever. "You were so focused on the events happening outside that I'm not surprised you didn't hear me. I could've knocked and announced my presence, and even then, I doubt you would've heard me." His hand lowered and he watched as Ciel sat on the bed.

"You're weird," Ciel stated, leaning back so he could rest against the headboard. "What do you mean by knocking and announcing your presence? I've never heard anyone say that before."

Lips quirked and Sebastian settled on the bed. "Forgive me, but I believe I told you once before that I played a role as a butler when I was younger. I had to learn to certain things when I assumed that role and that was one of them. It was one of my more favorite roles."

Ciel shook his head and waved Sebastian closer, waiting until Sebastian stood next to him before reaching up to tug at Sebastian's collar on his shirt. "I think that I would enjoy seeing you dressed as a butler and taking care of me. With crisp white gloves and a sharp butler's attire, complete with a tie. Do you even own a tie?" He questioned, finding it hard to believe that Sebastian would own one considering his life style.

"I do," Sebastian answered and straightened up once Ciel released him. "And I assume that you would want me to serve you as my master if I were to assume a role as your butler. Be yours to command," he purred.

A small shiver worked its way through Ciel at the words. Something teasing lurked in that tone but at the same time, the words sounded so right coming from Sebastian's lips that Ciel couldn't help but nod his head. "Of course I would. I'm sure you would make a rather handsome butler, so why wouldn't I want to command you around and have other people see that you belong to me and me alone?" Ciel asked, pushing his chin up slightly.

Sebastian chuckled lowly and bowed low from the waist, his hand resting over his heart. "Yes, my Lord," he said, his lips curled into an amused smirk. "So tell me, my little master, what do you wish from me first? What order do you wish for me to carry out in your name?" His eyes darted up to look at Ciel, crimson eyes focused on him as he waited for Ciel to speak.

It only took Ciel a moment to recover from the shock of Sebastian acting like a butler before he smirked and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Dress me for dinner," he ordered, his voice firm and resolve, as though he had done this all his life.

"Is that all?" Sebastian asked, his eyes still unwavering as he watched Ciel's face carefully.

"Wasn't that a butler's job in the past? To dress their masters and make them look presentable?" Ciel asked and leaned back on his hands, looking smug as he gazed at Sebastian. "If so, then stop making me wait, Sebastian. I ordered you to dress me."

Without missing a beat, Sebastian dipped his head before he straightened up and moved towards the dresser. Ciel watched him move around the room, gathering the clothes that he would need before bringing them back to the bed where he laid them out in order. Calloused fingers brushed over Ciel's skin as Sebastian slipped his shirt over his head, leaving him bare and making him shiver despite the heat in the room.

"Hold out your arms, please," Sebastian said softly and waited for Ciel to lift his arms before the button up shirt slid over Ciel's arms, the front of the shirt coming to hang in front of his chest. "Allow me to help you to your feet," he murmured, grasping Ciel's wrists lightly.

Ciel's breath hitched as Sebastian gently pulled him to his feet and knelt before him. Sebastian slipped the buttons through the holes, slowly working his way down Ciel's chest. Ciel was acutely aware of how close Sebastian's face was to his groin and it took every ounce of will power to keep his breathing as normal as possible until Sebastian finished the last button.

Once done, Sebastian's fingers trailed to the side of Ciel's boxers, tugging at them ever so lightly. "Will these be fine or will you want new undergarments?" He asked.

A small flush worked its way over Ciel's face, growing even more as Sebastian's face remained serious and focused on the task at hand. "Th-they're fine," Ciel stammered and gestured to the jeans that rested innocently on the bed. "Just finish dressing me."

"Of course," Sebastian answered and reached for the pants before settling back in front of Ciel. He held them open and presented it to Ciel. "Right leg, please," he said, waiting for Ciel to slide his leg through the first pant leg.

It was awkward to step into the pants with Sebastian holding them, but all thoughts vanished from his mind when Sebastian started to slip the pants up his legs. Fingers skimmed over his skin as Sebastian pulled the pants up higher, making gooseflesh rise on his skin until the pants settled around his hips.

"Please sit again," Sebastian said pleasantly once he buttoned the pants. He grabbed the socks and waited patiently for Ciel to sit on the edge of the bed before slipping the first sock over Ciel's foot.

Ciel gasped quietly, the simple gesture of Sebastian running his hand up his leg was arousing, especially when short black nails scraped lightly over his skin. Sebastian eased the sock up his leg before cupping the back of his ankle and slowly lifted up his foot, placing a soft kiss at the base of Ciel's ankle.

For a moment, Ciel stared at Sebastian before he felt himself tensing up as the room and Sebastian's face wavered slightly, golden eyes and glasses replacing the person kissing his foot. Revulsion welled up inside Ciel's chest and his leg twitched, wanting to lash out. He blinked and looked back at Sebastian, crimson eyes gazing up at him with a look that seemed to pierce Ciel's soul.

"I…I don't think butlers were allowed to act that way," Ciel stuttered slightly as Sebastian placed his foot on the ground.

Sebastian smirked and nodded his head. "I believe you're right. I allowed myself to get carried away, I apologize," he said and stood up, helping Ciel to his feet. "But I believe dinner is almost ready. I made something that wouldn't be too heavy for your stomach but is still filling and healthy for you so you can regain your energy."

Ciel hummed and glanced at Sebastian. "When are you going to let me out of the house, Sebastian?" He asked. "I can help too you know. I'm not going to fall apart just because I step outside the house."

Sebastian reached forward and pushed lightly at Ciel, making him stagger back and tumble onto the bed. "That's why I won't let you help with the ranch work. It's difficult enough for Claude and myself at times. But with how weak you are now, you would only add to the problems." He peeked out the window where he could just make out the pastures. "Besides, there's not much to help with now. Claude and Alois are going into town tomorrow to purchase supplies so they can start repairing the damage and we can continue with our operations."

Blue eyes blinked and Ciel shifted closer to Sebastian. "Are you going with them too?" He questioned, silently hoping that Sebastian would stay home with him.

Sebastian shook his head. "There's no need for me to go with them, so I will stay here and continue to nurse you back to health," he answered and checked his watch before continuing. "Outside of the chores that I need to handle in the morning and evening, I can afford to spend the day with you. So think of things you would like to do if you so wish."

"I will," Ciel said happily, bobbing his head quickly. He wasn't about to pass up the chance to spend a whole day with Sebastian while Alois and Claude were gone. He was certain that Claude and Alois would also enjoy the time together and he made a small mental note to talk with Alois about it when they drove back to the university.

They barely saw much of each other nowadays, as Ciel spent more time with Sebastian while Alois stayed with Claude. Not that it bothered Ciel, as it gave him more time with Sebastian and kept Alois away from him, giving Ciel a chance at peace without having to worry about Alois butting in and declaring his love.

Stretching his arms over his head, Ciel pushed away the thoughts of Alois from his mind and stood up from the bed. His stomach growled and demanded food made by Sebastian. Not wanting to wait any longer, Ciel made his way to the door and waited for Sebastian. "Those plans for tomorrow will have to wait until today finishes. I believe you promised me dinner."

Sebastian nodded and opened the door for Ciel, gesturing for him to walk through first. "I believe I did. If you will." He bowed slightly and the unspoken words were heavy in the air as Ciel moved by him, walking through the doorframe. Once in the hallway, Sebastian closed the door quietly behind him and smirked as he started to walk behind Ciel.

* * *

A long, suffering groan left Alois's mouth as the truck pulled into a hardware store. The parking lot was crowded and the flatbed trailer that hitched to the back of the truck meant that they would have to park at the very far back and then walk the whole way. "Why didn't Sebastian come with you again?" Alois asked as the truck stopped at the back and the engine turned off.

"Because he feels responsible for what happened to Ciel and is taking care of him until he feels better," Claude answered. "If the roles were switched and it was you who fell sick, I would stay by your side until you were feeling better while Sebastian and Ciel made the hardware run."

A small flush settled on Alois's cheeks at the words and he hopped out of the cab before Claude could comment on it. The words shouldn't have surprised him, considering Claude started saying them almost a week and a half ago and Alois yearned to hear more. Each time he heard those words, they made his stomach churn and his heart race a little more.

It was times like these that Alois wanted to call Hannah to talk to her, but she had her own problems to worry about and Alois didn't want to burden her with something as trivial as the butterflies in his stomach. If anything, he would wait until they returned to campus next week to talk to Grell and hope that Grell could give him some advice.

"What do we need?" Alois asked as Claude grabbed a flatbed cart.

Claude hummed as he fished out the list in his pocket. "We need plenty of two-by-fours to repair the rest of the fences and to replenish the stock. We also need some pieces of plywood and roof shingles to replace the ones on the barns that the storm blew away," he answered. He paused at the sight of the long lines that jutted out from the registers near the front and repressed a groan as he started to push the cart forward again. "Might as well get started now."

Alois nodded hesitantly, giving the long lines one last look before jogging after Claude. He could only hope that the lines wouldn't grow longer while they were getting the materials they needed. Sighing, Alois moved closer to Claude so he walked next to him as they moved down the aisles. The aisles were crowded and people pressed against them, pushing and shoving as they tried to get their own items without any care to the people around them.

More than once, they jarred Alois and pushed him into Claude, making Claude scowl at the person who had acted so rough. The concern that Claude showed made Alois's heart race once more and he found himself pushing closer still until at last, Claude pulled him to stand in front of the cart so no one else could bump into him.

"Put your feet on the bar near the wheels and I'll push you," Claude murmured as they walked slowly, the new position awkward but still comfortable. With Alois so close, Claude could smell Alois's shampoo and the smell sent small trickles of arousal through Claude's body.

Alois nodded and eagerly jumped onto the bar, feeling like a kid again. When he was younger, he used to push Luka around this way before begging Hannah to do the same for him until their parents would catch them. Their father would scold them for playing around with the carts in the store and said to act like adults.

But Claude didn't care that riding on the cart was immature. It was a simple gesture but it made Alois happy and the urge to turn around and press a kiss to those serious lips was tempting. They were just a few inches away and all it would take was a simple turn of the head before their lips pressed together.

The thought came so suddenly and without warning that Alois nearly let go of the bar. He didn't know where the thought came from or how it had even managed to sneak into his head. Once upon a time, Alois reserved those thoughts only for Ciel but now Alois thought about Claude.

In fact, Alois thought about Claude more than he thought about Ciel. Now, it was Claude who invaded Alois's every thoughts, making Alois wonder if Claude's lips would feel soft against his or how Claude's body would feel pressed against him. When had Claude replaced Ciel? And just as importantly, why?

Why did Alois push away the thoughts about Ciel and replace them with Claude? Claude was nothing more than an instrument that Alois played in order to get attention and praise. Alois wasn't supposed to get close to Claude, he was just supposed to use Claude to get what he wanted and then ditch him once Alois had everything he desired.

So why was he thinking so much about Claude now instead of Ciel?

It was frustrating and Alois didn't have the answers. They continued to elude him no matter how much he pondered them in the dead of night. They would taunt him and dash away as he tried to reach out for them, only to have them slip through his fingers at the last moment. But despite all the confusion and frustration, Alois couldn't help but wonder how Claude felt about the whole thing. Did Claude feel the same way or was he simply humoring Alois?

That thought tore at Alois and often kept him awake at night. Was it so wrong to hope that Claude felt the same confusing emotions and perhaps lay awake at night as well, wondering how Alois felt? Was it wrong that maybe, secretly, somewhere deep down inside, Alois wanted Claude to care for him perhaps more than just a friend and see him in a different light?

Or was everything just a foolish thought and Alois chased after something that didn't exist?

Before Alois realized it, hot tears crept to the corners of his eyes and he sucked in a deep breath. They were unexpected and unwelcomed, and Alois blinked quickly to brush the wetness away so Claude wouldn't see them. Alois didn't need Claude to know what he was feeling. They were just temporary feelings that Alois didn't need because he still had Ciel.

The words made Alois pause and he leaned back on the cart, his back bumping into Claude's chest. He felt the steady heartbeat that thrummed in Claude's chest and hummed in thought. Did Alois still have Ciel or had he moved on? The thought seemed almost amusing, but Alois couldn't deny that Ciel had barely crossed his thoughts since he had started spending more time with Claude. But did that mean that he no longer wanted Ciel?

Annoyed that he was getting more questions than answers, Alois shook his head and groaned loudly as he pushed back against Claude, his hips jutting out and rubbing against Claude. It was brief, but Alois felt Claude tense before he shifted back some more so Alois's ass wasn't brushing against Claude's cock.

Alois couldn't help but smirk at the action. "Something the matter Claude?" He asked innocently, glancing over his shoulder to look at Claude. His face was smug as he took in Claude's expression and he felt proud that he had created the flustered look on Claude's face.

Claude hummed thoughtfully. "I could ask you the same thing, seeing as you were the one groaning earlier," he teased, his eyes dancing playfully as he gazed at Alois. They reached the large aisle that held the pieces of lumber they needed but Claude couldn't bring himself to tell Alois to get off the cart. Something about Alois drew Claude in, even though he knew he played with fire. It went beyond the deal he first agreed to, but Claude couldn't stop himself from getting closer to Alois.

Alois's cheeks flushed at the intense look Claude gave him and resisted the urge to wiggle on the cart. His eyes darted around to take in their location and he gestured to the pieces of wood surrounding him. "Shouldn't we get to work so we can head back and start working sooner?" He asked, feeling nervous at the look in Claude's eyes. It was one of hunger and made his heart race even more, his body reacting to the hungry gaze and what those eyes held for him.

"Perhaps," Claude answered and finally stepped to the side so Alois could step down to the floor. He moved further down the aisle, searching for the two-by-fours that they would need before spotting them in the middle of the row. "Are you in an immense hurry though to return back to the ranch and start working once we arrive there?" He questioned, pulling two pieces of wood off the shelf.

Alois paused, his hand halting on the end of the wood as he took in Claude's words. More than likely, if they headed back as soon as they finished at the store, they would have to work outside and sweat while Ciel and Sebastian stayed inside, enjoying the cool air. It didn't seem fair in Alois's opinion, especially if he had to come back and find Ciel and Sebastian curled up together. Not that it bothered him as much as it used to him

"Do you have any ideas then?" Alois grunted as he pulled down a piece of lumber for himself and carried it over to the flatbed before setting it down. "You're driving not me."

"We could always go out for some lunch after this," Claude answered and moved around Alois so he could grab two more pieces of wood to add to the growing stack. They'd have to pick up some paint as well, as the paint helped to seal and protect the wood against the elements. "There are plenty of places to eat around here and the only thing that's already cooked back at the ranch is leftovers from the past two dinners if you want that again."

Alois shook his head. "While dinner was good, I wouldn't mind going out to a restaurant for a change. It's been a while since we did that and my stomach has no problems with that at all."

Claude chuckled and changed sides on the aisles so he could start gathering the thin pieces of plywood. "Then I'll take you to a nice restaurant when we finish here. It gives us a chance to relax for a bit and lets Sebastian and Ciel lounge around the house together." He placed the lumber on the side of the cart and counted how many pieces they had before continuing. "Is there anything you're craving right now?" He asked.

A small flush settled on Alois's face as he hovered near the front of the cart, balancing on the bar while he gripped the handlebar tightly. "I wouldn't mind getting some breakfast," he said, voice slightly embarrassed. "I know it's already close to noon, but I can eat breakfast foods anytime of the day, especially scrambled eggs and pancakes. I know it sounds childish but I can't help it."

"It's not childish," Claude stated quickly and glided over to Alois's side. "It's your own personal preference and I find it endearing. Now that I know what you like, I can make some of those things for you. Sebastian's not the only good cook in the house."

The churning in Alois's stomach came back as he stared at Claude, his eyes wide at what Claude had suggested. "You'd cook for me?" He asked, surprised that Claude would offer that.

Claude nodded. "I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I would rather enjoy it to tell the truth. I've always liked cooking. Sebastian and I would alternate cooking but I've never really cooked for anyone else other than him. Sebastian gets to cook most of the meals for y'all because he somehow manages to cook everything so fast. But if you wouldn't mind waiting a little longer, than I can cook some meals for you."

Alois bobbed his head eagerly. "I'd like that," he said excitedly. "And I bet your meals are much better than Sebastian's."

Giving a mock bow, Claude straightened back up and focused on Alois. "Your words warm me," he said and gestured to their cart. "We just need one more thing before we can leave. So why don't we go get that real quick and then head to lunch, I'm getting hungry."

"Sounds good," Alois answered and took his place at the front of the cart again before Claude moved to stand behind him. He pushed the cart forward and Alois rested his back against Claude's chest, nearly jumping when Claude's hand came down to rest on his hip. Fingers skimmed over the sharp edge of his hipbone before retreating.

Alois didn't say anything, too busy focusing on the pleasant feeling that came from the touch. His senses stayed on high alert, hoping Claude would touch him again. The few times Ciel touched him the night they tried to have sex paled in comparison to what Claude's touch did to Alois's body. Small sparks of pleasure raced through his body and down his spine, and left Alois grasping at them.

The difference was so vast that the more Alois thought about it, he could reluctantly admit that he forced himself to believe he felt something that night. He wanted so desperately to feel that spark that he made himself believe that he felt something, when in reality, there was nothing there to feel.

The realization made Alois's head swim and he wondered if he was moving on, leaving Ciel behind. Ciel never made him feel this way but with the simplest of touches, Claude could start a fire in Alois's body. Alois frowned at that, unsure what to think about the new revelation. Should he feel happy or sad about moving on?

It meant that Ciel could no longer torment him and, with the exception of the debt, would leave Alois free of the burden he suffered while lusting after Ciel. But at the same time, it meant that Ciel would no longer be his and Alois had always considered Ciel his, even if Ciel hadn't seen it that way at the time.

The thoughts left Alois with a headache and an expert could understand them better than Alois. He wasn't about to tell Claude everything that what was going on in his life. Claude could never know that originally, Alois thought of him as a temporary replacement until Ciel came to his senses.

But at the same time, he refused to allow himself to feel any feelings for Claude. The ones he felt now were nothing but innocent things that would vanish when he grew tired of Claude. Or at least he hoped. The thought that he had fallen for Claude terrified Alois.

They were just more things to ask Grell next week when they went back to Austin and Alois hoped to settle everything for good this time. He didn't want to think about these feelings anymore and the uncertainty was killing him. There never seemed to be a definite answer. The questions and answers just circled around his head, never settling down.

The cart came to a stop and Alois blinked, realizing they were in line now and he forced the thoughts from his mind. They had almost finished at the store and Alois didn't want his thoughts ruining lunch with Claude.

Alois sighed at the sight of the short lines as Claude steered the cart towards the checkout for large items. The cashier checked them out quickly before they made their way to the truck where Claude carefully loaded the trailer, making sure to strap down the pieces of lumber. By the time they finished, Alois was starving and made certain Claude knew of his hunger pains.

The action made Claude chuckle and shake his head as they backed out of their spot carefully before heading onto the main road. "If you're hungry little stomach can wait five minutes, then I can get us to a good family owned restaurant that serves breakfast plates throughout the whole day," Claude stated, coming to a stop at a red light.

"I think it can, but just barely," Alois answered, pretending to act weak of hunger. "But anything over five is pushing it and I might not make it after that."

"I know mouth to mouth," Claude commented. "If you happen to pass out, I can revive you and then let you eat. How does that sound?"

A single blue eye cracked open and Alois focused on Claude. "You know, if I didn't know better, I would think that you're trying to subtly hint that you want to go out with me," he stated. "You're offering to take me out for a meal and then promising to give me something that could easily pass as a kiss under certain circumstances."

Claude was silent as they pulled into a new parking lot, the large sign near the front of the building boasting pancakes and plates of scrambled eggs. "Would that be such a bad thing?" Claude asked softly as he turned off the engine and focused on the sign that spelled out the restaurant's name. "Or does the thought do nothing for you?"

"I'm not a rebound," Alois answered harshly. "And I'm not one to be used just because you want to make Sebastian jealous or because you're simply looking for a fuck buddy."

He ignored the faint voice in his head that reminded Alois that he was doing the exact same thing to Claude and firmly pushed it to the side. The situation was different, or so he told himself. Because Alois always used people to get what he wanted from them but he refused to allow Claude to use him in the same fashion.

Ciel had already used him to get close to Claude so he could help break up Claude and Sebastian. Alois wouldn't be in this situation now, pretending to care for Claude, if it weren't for Ciel. Because Alois couldn't have feelings for Claude, even if it felt that way. They were nothing more than feelings that would vanish with time and Alois would go back to lusting after Ciel, as things used to be.

Claude shook his head. "You're none of those to me and I'd never think of you that way, ever. To me you're simply Alois, the person I developed feelings for even while I was still dating Sebastian and a part of me believes that you were one of the reasons I decided to go back to being friends with Sebastian."

Alois swallowed hard. "You dumped Sebastian so you could go out with me?" He asked, voice quivering slightly. No one had ever done something like that for him. They claimed that Alois was never any good and wouldn't amount to anything. After all, he was an orphan with a sister convicted of murder. What did he have to offer someone when he could barely take care of himself thanks to the debt that Ciel held over him? He snorted and turned to look out the window, away from Claude. "You don't know me," he said harshly.

"I know more than you think," Claude answered softly. "I know we all have our secrets that we keep from people and I don't expect you to tell me all of them or even any of them; either now or in the future. But regardless of what secrets you might be hiding away, I'd still like to have a chance to get to know you more; as much as you'll let me, if you'll have me."

"If you know that I have secrets, ones that you may never know about, why do you still want to go out with me?" Alois asked. "Don't you think that's bad for a relationship to have secrets like that? And what's so special about me that you'd be willing to put up with that?" He had to know now, had to know what was running through Claude's mind.

Claude smiled softly. "You're special because of your own little quirks. You try to hide them because they embarrass you, but I can still see them. You try not to show that you're still nervous around the cattle because you want to prove that you can handle everything to Sebastian, even if it means doing something you don't like." He reached out and carefully stroked Alois's cheek. "And I find everything about you interesting. The way you act, your sense of humor, and your witty nature. They all draw me in and I find myself helpless to them."

Alois leaned into the touch against his better judgment and felt his eyes closing. "You're a fool," he whispered. "You trust too easily and that makes you a fool. One day the world is going to chew you up and spit you out because you're such a trusting fool." And it would be Alois who would do that if he said yes. He would be the one to break this beautiful man before him if he said yes and continued to lead him on as he had been doing.

"Perhaps," Claude answered, leaning in closer. "But isn't that what life is about? Learning from your mistakes and learning how to move on? Knowing how to trust and how to lean against those who offer comfort to a broken and abused soul?"

"Maybe," Alois gasped, feeling as though he was drowning in Claude's scent as it filled his senses. Claude was so close and everything about him sucked Alois in until he didn't know what to do but clutch at Claude.

Claude hovered over Alois, his lips barely ghosting over Alois's trembling ones. "Let me heal all those wounds that Ciel inflicted. Give me the chance to show you how good life can be once more," he breathed and hesitated for a moment before closing the small gap between them. Lips pressed against each other in a chaste kiss before Claude pulled back. "You don't need to answer now if you don't wish to, but at least think about what I can offer compared to what you want from others."

Alois's hands fell from Claude's arms as Claude backed away before slipping out of the truck. His arms fell down beside him and wetness pricked the corners of his eyes. "Stupid fool," he choked out, letting a single tear trickle down his cheek before he fumbled for the door handle and stumbled out of the truck so he could catch up with Claude.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the living room, balancing a tray on the palm of his hand. He bent at the waist to place the tray on the coffee table before moving to take a seat on the couch next to Ciel.

"Better," Ciel answered, reaching for the cup of tea on the tray. "I still feel a little weak but that usually happens when you're sick. I know I'm getting better though."

Sebastian hummed and leaned back into the cushions. "I still feel bad about what happened that day. I never should've let you come with me. I knew how dangerous things were out there and how deadly things could've turned." He gazed down at the binder that rested in his lap that contained the projects Ciel had worked on during his recovery time.

Ciel grunted and kicked his feet out, catching Sebastian in the side. "I told you before that you're not to blame but if you're going to insist on taking the blame, we'll share it equally." He smirked. "You shouldn't have fallen so prone to my pretty blue eyes and I should've listened to you. But it seems as though we're both stubborn and don't like to listen to reason when we should."

A small chuckle left Sebastian's mouth and he turned the page. "At least you were productive during your time resting in bed. You wrote these documents well and the graphs flow easily with the text. It's visually appealing and meets the objective that your professor is looking for." He flipped another page and crimson eyes scanned the text quickly. "How is Alois's project coming along? I haven't seen you two talking much."

"We weren't exactly close to begin with," Ciel answered, snuggling down further into the light blanket as he watched Sebastian. They forgot about the movie thirty minutes into the start of it and Ciel found that he could care less about the background noise it produced. "He seemed to believe that we were close but I only let him get close to me in order to get what I needed from him and that's it. As for his project, I've already seen it and there's nothing to worry about."

Sebastian hummed and closed the binder, setting it aside in favor of another one. "I somehow doubt that Alois would manage to pull of something as clean cut and detailed as this," he stated. "Your facts are impeccable and I'm sure your professor will enjoy the most recent segment you added to this project. Dealing with local and current events, such as the flooding in our area, show that you're up to date with current topics and that you take an interest in the things around you; not just your company."

Ciel grinned. "Well, I know what it's like when you have to look at not just the little details of a project but the big picture as well. If not, you miss other chances to act because you're too busy picking apart the smaller parts of your business. Plus, I've already seen how the storm and flooding have affected your ranch and if I didn't put something about that in there, I feel as though I'd be letting the ranch down."

Sebastian nodded and glanced at the chart that detailed several numbers. He cocked his head. "Where did you get your information?" He asked.

Ciel shifted under the blankets and crawled over the cushions until he pressed against Sebastian's side. "I found the papers and receipts that you were looking at one of the nights, detailing how much you estimated to lose to flood damage and the long term effects. It's hard to look at those things and know that the numbers could be much bigger than you first thought."

"It is," Sebastian answered and looped his arm around Ciel's shoulder so he could pull Ciel closer. "But I think we were relatively lucky, all things considering. If we hadn't widened the stream and made it deeper, the damage could've been much worse I think. We were fortunate that we didn't lose any of the horses in the storm and that we lost only two cows due to the flooding. It would've been better not to lose any, but I'd take two over twenty."

"The mare is doing all right?" Ciel asked. The pretty black mare he had helped pick out just the other week still didn't have a name, or at least to Ciel's knowledge, but he still considered the mare to be his horse as he had helped to pick her out. The only thing that would make it better was if Sebastian let Ciel name her.

Sebastian nodded. "She's doing fine. A little nervous and stressed, along with the rest of the stock but they handled everything fine. They were anxious to leave their stalls the other day and now they're a muddy mess but enjoying the freedom once more." He set the binder aside and stretched out his legs, making Ciel slide lower onto his lap. "We just have to watch to make sure that the mud isn't too wet and thick, otherwise they could pull a muscle or hurt themselves and I don't like to see my horses injured."

"I don't blame you," Ciel answered and grabbed a pillow that rested next to Sebastian's body before placing it on Sebastian's lap so he could rest comfortably. "Those animals are priceless to you. Just as Soot is," he teased, rolling onto his back to look up at Sebastian.

"They are," Sebastian said with a small smirk. "It's taken a lot of work and time to get this ranch to where it is today, and it wouldn't be here without their help. I'm very grateful to them. And as for Soot, she's my little bundle of joy that I can spoil all the time, seeing as I won't have a child of my own."

Ciel snorted faintly. "There are other things that you can have that you can still spoil silly," he stated, his arms reaching up so his fingers could thread through dark locks.

Sebastian leaned down more to help ease the strain on Ciel's shoulders. "Oh, and what kind of things are there?" He asked, voice light and teasing. "I already told you before why I like cats so much so I fail to see what else there is that I can dote upon and spoil as much. Unless you have something else in mind."

"I do," Ciel purred, tugging Sebastian closer. "There's always me, you know. I don't mind being spoiled and I'm just as affectionate as a cat if you treat me right. I know how to purr and I have no problems with giving you kisses, whether they're normal human kisses or just cleaning something white and creamy off your chest with my tongue."

A low groan left Sebastian's mouth at the words. "I believe you would be a rather cunning feline with that sharp tongue you possess. And tell me, how do humans kiss?" He murmured, eyes dancing with amusement at the words.

Ciel propped himself up on his elbow until he was close enough to Sebastian for their breath to fan against each other's faces. "With our lips," he answered back lowly. "Soft and passionate, or rough and hard. Should I give you an example of one?"

Sebastian hummed low in his throat. "Your body says yes, but your mind says no," he stated, running a finger down Ciel's arm before tapping it lightly. "You're trembling."

Huffing, Ciel lowered himself back down to the pillow, feeling his heart race against his chest. He had been so close that time and even though he had felt nervous, nothing in his mind wanted to back down. He would just have to try harder next time and wouldn't take no for answer. "You're no fun," he grumbled.

"I apologize," Sebastian answered and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair to soothe him. If Ciel were a kitten, his tail would fluff out and stand on end, hairs sticking out like a bur in his anger. He reached forward to brush his hand over Ciel's check, a low hum vibrating deep within his chest at the feeling. So familiar. "When you're feeling a little stronger, I think we can start training the mare again. We're a little behind schedule due to the rain, but she'll catch up in no time."

"When will that be?" Ciel asked. "I feel strong enough already but you won't let me out of the house."

Sebastian chuckled. "I recall a friend's words to me once, long ago. About how you should always put someone's health first before their orders or wants. I believe it's something that I've kept with me all this time and I intend to listen to that advice now," he answered. "Perhaps not tomorrow but the day after, I'll let you train her. It's not hard work as she's calm natured and it shouldn't put too much strain on you."

Ciel grumbled at the words and rolled over onto his side, pressing his face into Sebastian's stomach. "You worry too much," he claimed, his eyes closing as Sebastian continued to play with his hair.

"I have to," Sebastian answered softly. "A human life is weak and fragile compared to that of other beings, of other animals. They can die easily just by having bacteria enter their bodies from even the smallest wounds and why would I risk that happening to you? It would be a waste of my time," he murmured lowly. His hand paused as Ciel's breathing evened out, a sign that he had fallen asleep once more and Sebastian tipped his head back to rest on the cushions, inhaling Ciel's scent. So close.


	23. In the afternoon: XV

* * *

As a rule: Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion. ~Javan

* * *

A soft hum pierced the silence of the night, the tune repeating until Sebastian's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. The melody started again, words joining into the mix. "The bluest eyes in Texas, are haunting me tonight, like the stars that fill the midnight sky, her memory fills my mind." The humming stopped and green eyes darted to the side. "Rather fitting, don't you think?"

Sebastian grunted and ran his fingers through his hair. "I fail to see why you had to come this early to examine my colt, Undertaker," he stated and glanced back in the direction of the house. "I have better things to do with my time then spend it like this."

The Undertaker smirked and twirled a piece of hair around his finger as he looked out across the field. "Well, I don't think I need to explain why I couldn't do it later this afternoon as you know that we'll both be busy giving a report." He glanced at Sebastian. "Besides what would you be doing with your time at such an early hour?" His eyes danced, showing that he knew exactly what was on Sebastian's mind.

"I was looking at the stars," Sebastian drawled, rolling his eyes slightly. "But what I do with my time is none of your concern."

A finger wiggled at him and Sebastian jerked his head back as The Undertaker pushed his finger under his nose. "Oh but it is, little Sebas, it really is. And while it may drive you insane to believe that we have you collared, you willingly agreed to the terms just as we did with yours. Therefore, we gave you free rein to raise your colt, provided we get to watch over it and you until the time the time he reaches the proper disposition."

Sebastian grunted slightly and slapped away the finger. "And in return I promised to breed you a colt that mirrored the one in your books to help settle a debt between us."

"And look how much fun and laughter we're having," The Undertaker giggled and he looked back at the fields again, his eyes darting over the sleeping horses and cattle that rested peacefully under the star filled sky. The stars shone brightly in the sky and The Undertaker tilted his head back to look up at the stars with a small smile on his face.

"What do you see when you look at them?" Sebastian questioned softly, his eyes darting around to look for the moon but the clouds hid it from view

"The stars at night are always the same no matter where they are seen in the world. They're all made of the same burning gases and they all live in the sky, which makes them the same. It makes them all stars. But from there, the similarities end," The Undertaker stated, giggling slightly. "You have big stars and little ones, young and old stars, bright and dull ones, near stars and far stars; the possibilities are endless. Just like that of the human race, wouldn't you agree, Sebastian?"

Sebastian hummed as gazed up at the skies, his sharp eyes catching the difference in the North Star that many missed. "The humans that fill the world are always the same no matter where they are from around the world. They're all made of the same build and hold the same desires, and they all live on the earth; which makes them the same. It makes them all humans. But from there, the similarities end," Sebastian recited, hearing The Undertaker chuckle behind him. "You have tall humans and short ones, young and old humans, book smart and street smart, innocent humans and corrupt humans; the possibilities are endless."

Green eyes slid to the side, regarding Sebastian with amusement. "But to you and me, they're all the same. Just as the stars blur together for humans, so too do they blur together for us. A life gone in the blink of an eye."

Sebastian shook his head. "They don't all blur together. Like the stars, there are those that shine bigger and brighter than others do and it's those that catch our attention first. Drowning out the surrounding stars with its brightness until we forget others exist." His lips quirked into a sly smile. "But why wish to live in the spotlight where your life is on constant display? Why not live in the shadows where you can move with ease and strike just as easily?"

"Because the shadows contain devils and other creatures of the night," The Undertaker answered. "You fear what you cannot see and therefore stay away from the shadows comforting embrace."

"But death also lurks in the shadows and they would be wise to stay away from such a thing," Sebastian answered, his eyes glowing in delight.

The Undertaker giggled. "Death lurks everywhere, in the shadows and in plain sight, right under your nose." He grinned widely as he tapped his nose for emphasis before he ran a hand through his hair. "What do you see in them?"

Sebastian glanced up at the stars once more, hearing the door slam shut on the porch behind them. "I see time and history in them; the past, present, and I know that I'll be there to see their future. And in a way, I see myself in them." He fell silent as soft footsteps came up behind him before arms wrapped around his waist, a face rubbing between his shoulder blades. "Are you all packed?" He asked.

Ciel nodded before a muffled complaint left his mouth. "You were already gone when the alarm went off," Ciel murmured. "And I thought I wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"I wouldn't have let you go without getting a farewell from you," Sebastian answered and turned his attention away from The Undertaker who giggled behind his hand once more to focus on Ciel. "But you'll be late if you don't leave soon."

Ciel huffed but stepped away from Sebastian without further complaint. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing out the ruffled locks before glancing at Sebastian through his eyelashes. "Make sure you keep training the mare. She's come a long way since the start of the week and I don't want her to forget the basics while I'm gone."

A low chuckle left Sebastian's mouth and he bent low in a mock bow. "Of course, my Lord," he teased, ignoring the laughter that came from The Undertaker. "Now, if you will." He gestured towards the waiting car, where Alois leaned against the outside of the vehicle looking slightly lost.

Nodding, Ciel stood on his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian's cheek before darting off towards the car, slipping inside quickly so Sebastian couldn't catch sight of his red cheeks. The car door slammed loudly and, as soon as Alois was inside, moved away from the house.

Sebastian watched until the car vanished from sight and silence overtook the area once more. From the house, the light in Claude's bedroom clicked off, leaving the area bathed in darkness and Sebastian tilted his head to look at The Undertaker. "How's my colt doing?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"He's growing well, but he still needs to taste a few more things of the world before he can be considered ready." The Undertaker answered, humming lightly. "Only then will everything be even."

Sebastian nodded and glanced at the stars once more. "Understood," he murmured. He lowered his eyes back to earth and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You have something on your mind."

"When do you plan on doing it, Sebastian?" The Undertaker asked seriously, eyes focused on the spot where Ciel's car had vanished around the corner.

Sebastian's eyes slid to look at the spot as well before answering. "It'll be done next week."

* * *

Light pollution, Ciel decided, was a horrible thing. The further they moved away from the ranch, the fewer stars Ciel could see and he found himself missing their soft glow in the night sky. The lights that twinkled in the city were replicas and had nothing on the natural beauty of the stars that were visible at the ranch.

Blue eyes offered a fleeting look at Alois before turning to look out the window again. "You've been awfully quiet since last weekend," he commented. "And you've started avoiding Claude." Alois's body tensed and Ciel knew he had hit a nerve.

"It's nothing," Alois answered quickly, his eyes focused on the road before him. "I just realized that I was spending too much time with him and not enough time with you."

Ciel blinked before scoffing. "That's the weakest lie I've ever heard from you, Alois," he bit out, but the words still made his heart pound in his chest with apprehension. Did he miscalculate the attention between Claude and Alois? "So what's really going on?"

"Don't presume that you know what's going on," Alois snapped. What had happened to the original plan of making Ciel jealous? The thought was so far back in his mind that Alois rarely thought about it, too focused on the attention Claude gave him.

"Enlighten me," Ciel drawled.

"I don't want to talk to you about it," Alois said tensely. He wanted to talk with someone who knew the whole situation. "It's not as though you care." The words were harsh and came out without Alois meaning to speak them, but he couldn't help himself. He felt stressed and tired, which could only result in crankiness.

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he felt anger bubble low in his body at Alois's refusal to tell him anything. "Fine," he snapped. "Go ahead and sulk over your problems with Claude. I can only imagine how much he enjoys putting up with your prissy self and your stupid mood swings."

Alois growled. "I'm the prissy one?" He asked, hands tightening on the steering wheel. "You're the one who had me try to seduce Claude so you could break him up from Sebastian just so you could date him. That sounds like you're the prissy one to me."

"Their relationship was falling apart to begin with, I simply saved their friendship by making them breakup," Ciel answered, feeling defensive at Alois's accusations. "I fail to see how that makes me the prissy one. You're the one with the temperamental mood swings, not me."

"I wouldn't have these mood swings if you didn't force me get close to Claude and feel this way," Alois practically screamed. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and felt his shoulders shake. His emotions had gotten the best of him and he let something slip. Now he would have to pay for that.

Ciel's eyes danced at words and his lips curled into a cruel smirk. "You feel something for him," he stated, pleased at this new turn of events. It was something he had hoped for and now that Alois had admitted it, Ciel wasn't going to back down and let him forget.

Alois shook his head. "No I don't," he stated feebly. "I still…I still want you." The words felt like lies on Alois tongue but he clung to them regardless. They were the only thing he knew and letting them go after chasing Ciel for so many years left Alois feeling lost and confused. How could years of lusting after Ciel just vanish? "I'm just…I'm still using Claude until you realize how you feel about me."

Ciel shook his head and focused outside the window again, feeling his lips curl into a smirk. Alois's words were unconvincing and it seemed as though even Alois didn't know what he felt anymore. "I will never feel anything for you, Alois," Ciel said firmly. "No matter what you think or hope, no matter how long you hold out. And nothing you do will ever make me jealous of you."

The words were cruel but Alois needed to hear them. Alois only hurt himself by clinging to his petty fantasy and Ciel was doing him a favor. In all honesty, Alois was better off accepting Claude's advances. Claude would give Alois everything that Ciel couldn't.

Alois didn't say anything, but Ciel could see his shoulders shaking ever so slightly before Ciel closed his eyes. He didn't feel guilty at the sight and wouldn't take them back. To do so was a sign of weakness that he couldn't afford. Just as he wouldn't apologize, he wouldn't stoop down to offer Alois a hand that he wouldn't willingly take. Instead, Ciel would stay focused on his goal and continue forward on the path that he had set out for himself, never looking back and never regretting.

* * *

Alois's leg bounced up and down as he watched the clock. The second hand ticked by with every beat of his heart and Alois could feel his sanity trickling away with each loud beat.

Never before had he found it so hard to sit still in class, even with all the nasty looks Ciel had thrown him due to his fidgeting. But Alois couldn't help it and in the end, had moved to a seat near the back of the class so he didn't have to bother anyone and he could be alone with his thoughts.

Despite the fact that Alois had barely talked to Claude since their trip to the restaurant, Claude still called him last night to make sure that he had arrived safely and had finished his project on time. The gesture left Alois staring at the phone, wondering why Claude cared so much, knowing that Alois might not return his feelings.

It almost made Alois feel guilty for leading Claude on in the first place. Almost.

He didn't dwell on the thoughts for too long as rewriting his project took priority. His project had somehow vanished earlier that week and while Alois wasn't sure where it had gone, he had a sneaky suspicion that Ciel had something to do with its disappearance. Even though Ciel didn't know what happened to his project, Alois could think of no one else who would sabotage him.

Before he left though, Claude had pushed all the materials and papers that he needed into his hands and wished him luck before Alois bolted for the car. He didn't even want to think about how long Claude had stayed up during the night to help prepare everything for him.

The preparations though had enabled Alois to finish everything on time and without making it look as though he had rushed everything at the last minute. In the end, everything looked professional and their professor seemed pleased with his reports along with his projects. They earned him an 'A' in the class and left Alois beaming at his grade.

Now though, the initial high from the good grade had passed and Alois anxiously waited for the end of class. Grell had agreed to meet him after class so they could talk at one of the nearby parks and enjoy the warm weather along with some lunch. It seemed almost humorous to turn to Grell for such a thing, as Grell seemed to hold such a skewed view on romance and love, but Alois didn't know who else to turn to.

Ciel was out of the question and Alois didn't want to bother Hannah with his problems any more than he already had. She had enough of her own troubles to worry about without him adding onto them. It hardly seemed fair and as close as they were, Hannah didn't know the whole situation. She still believed that Alois had stayed in Austin for the summer and Alois didn't feel like telling the story to her from the beginning. At least this way, Grell already knew what was going on and all Alois needed to do was fill in the blanks.

The sounds of books closing and chairs squeaking pulled Alois from his thoughts and his head jerked up to look at the clock. Relief washed through his body, realizing that class had finished and without waiting for Ciel to finish collecting his books, Alois bolted to the back door. He was out in the hallway before anyone else and quickly walked down the halls, making it outside in record time.

A bright red car waited for him by the curb and Alois knew without looking that it belonged to Grell. Grell had a thing for the color red and Alois could only shake his head as he approached the car. He climbed in and slammed the door shut. "You know, red cars get more tickets than any other color car and your insurance rates actually increase," he commented as Grell pulled away from the curb.

A snort escaped Grell's mouth. "As though I would resort to driving a plain, nondescript company car. That doesn't do anything at all for my style and can you see me in anything other than a beautiful, sleek, red car?" He asked, patting the dashboard as they came to a stop at a red light.

"Suppose not," Alois murmured and shifted in his seat. "Where are we going?"

"I figured it would be nice to talk and have our picnic at Lady Bird Lake. It won't be too crowded if we go to that small park at the end of this road." Grell answered as traffic started to move again. "I'm rather anxious to know what's bothering you my cherub. You sounded so distressed over the phone last night. I thought they convicted Hannah again."

Alois shook his head. "No, she's doing fine still. She has a good lawyer that offered to take the case even when most people turned it down. He's doing a good job right now." He glanced out the window as they grew closer to the river that snaked along the edges of the city.

An empty park greeted them as they pulled into the parking lot and Alois climbed out of the car, stretching his arms over his head. He waited patiently as Grell grabbed his items from the car before they made their way to a shady patch of grass. Grell hummed as he shook out a blanket before taking a seat, patting the spot next to him for Alois to sit down. Sighing heavily, Alois plopped next to Grell and gazed out over the water.

"What's on your mind, little cherub?" Grell asked, not wasting any time as he dug into the bag for some food.

"A lot of things really," Alois answered, playing with a blade of grass. His mind drifted back to the previous week, when Claude had touched him so gently and had openly worn his emotions on his sleeves. He couldn't easily forget the feelings that he had felt that day or the weeks prior.

The way his heart raced and fluttered in his chest, the butterflies that made his stomach churn, and the desire to be around Claude. They had all built up during the past weeks and had come to peak last week at Claude's question. And now, Alois couldn't hold back any longer. "Claude asked me out last week," he blurted out, feeling his cheeks grow warm now that he finally admitted it to someone.

Green eyes blinked and a stick of red licorice nearly fell from Grell's mouth. Without warning, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Alois, squeezing him tightly. "Oh my little angel of love, you must be so happy," he gushed, shaking them back and forth slightly.

"But I'm not," Alois gasped out, making Grell push away from him quickly, surprise coating his features. It wasn't a complete lie, as Alois didn't know what he felt, but right now, happy wasn't the first thought that came to mind. If anything, confusion took that role and Alois felt enough confusion to last him a lifetime. "I don't know what to feel. I'm so confused that I can't even think straight and I haven't said more than fifteen words to him since that day," Alois admitted, looking distraught.

"You haven't given him an answer yet?" Grell asked and Alois shook his head, making Grell's arms slip away from Alois. "What are you so confused about? I thought this was what you wanted to happen?"

Alois lowered his body to rest on the blanket and rested his head on his arms. "That's not how this whole plan started out though. Sebastian wasn't supposed to break up with Claude. He was supposed to keep dating him, turn down Ciel and break his heart so that Ciel had no choice but to turn to me." He paused and gave a hollow laugh. "But now, Sebastian and Claude are friends again, Sebastian is giving Ciel the attention that he wants, and I'm left dealing with the attention that Claude is giving me because Ciel had me pretend to like Claude."

Grell hummed and chewed slowly before answering. "But then you hoped that dating Claude would make Ciel jealous. And that all you would have to do was cut Claude away once you captured Ciel."

"In a nutshell, yes. That's how it was supposed to work. But twice already, my plans have turned against me and I'm left dealing with the consequences of what I started. All the while, Ciel continues to slip further away from me," Alois answered and sighed heavily. "And now I'm not even sure if it's Ciel that I want. I keep telling myself that I do, because I've wanted him for so long now, but while I was with Claude these past few weeks, I barely thought about Ciel."

"Perhaps you don't want him," Grell said softly and fell silent, letting Alois soak in the simple words. He couldn't say much and is seemed obvious to him that Alois had already started to move past Ciel without realizing it. Grell couldn't tell Alois what to feel and could only give his advice when Alois asked for it.

Alois squeezed his eyes shut and nibbled on his lower lip. It was hard for Alois to accept that he no longer had a crush on Ciel. He had lusted after Ciel for so long, wanted to possess him and break him down. Now the path that Alois had followed for years had unexpectedly altered, making him feel lost.

He couldn't deny that it had happened, no matter how much Alois tried to convince himself otherwise. Somewhere in between now and when they had first met Claude and Sebastian, Alois's feet had led him off an aged path and led him to a new one without him realizing it.

And Alois enjoyed every moment spent on the new path. Claude didn't put him down or chastise his every move as Ciel did. This new path lacked the barbs and burs that the old worn one did. His cuts and wounds began to heal under the attention Claude gave him and Alois basked in the new feelings.

"Ciel ordered me to flirt with Claude," Alois started slowly, voicing his thoughts so Grell could hear them and possibly correct him if he was wrong. "And I did, due to the debt. I flirted with him and helped influence his thoughts and how he felt for Sebastian until eventually they broke up."

Grell nodded and stayed silent, letting Alois collect his thoughts. The human heart and mind were confusing things when mixed together and they often warred against each other. Each tried to take precedence over one other and in the end; nothing but confusion and muddled thoughts remained

Alois glanced down at his fingers before continuing again. "I should've stopped flirting with him after that. I finished my job and I didn't need to lead him on anymore. But I was greedy and wanted the attention he gave me, so I kept flirting with him. And I hoped all the while, that when Ciel saw me spending all my time with Claude, that he would become jealous and come to me instead of Sebastian. But that never happened and Ciel told me as much yesterday that it would never happen."

Alois sucked in a deep breath and continued, finding that the words came easier now.

"But the more time I spent with Claude, the less time I thought about Ciel and I found myself actually enjoying my time on the ranch. It was fun and no longer felt like a chore thanks to Ciel. Because Claude was there and made me feel better. Made me feel wanted. And somewhere in that time, I went from using Claude to get what I wanted, to wanting to spend time with him because I…" Alois trailed off, unsure if he could finish the sentence.

Grell hummed. "It sounds to me as though you've developed feelings for him without truly realizing it," he said softly. "And now you're scared to admit it. These are new feelings for you and to have them returned for the first time is something you've never experienced before. It's only natural to want to fall back onto something familiar while turning away from the new and confusing."

Alois buried his head in his arms, whining softly. Who said that life could be this confusing and complicated? Wasn't it bad enough that Alois had the debt hanging over his head along with the accusations placed on his sister? Now it tossed in these new feelings of love and desire, lust and want. It only made things harder.

Finally, he tilted his head to the side, a blue eye peeking at Grell. "What should I do?" He asked, feeling as though he was a child again, asking for advice from Hannah.

Grell shook his head. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you who to choose, as that's your choice to make and yours alone. It wouldn't be fair for me to make that decision for you." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and propped his head up on his palms. "But I can offer advice. That way, you can try it for yourself and see how it works before making your decision."

Alois nodded and turned his head more, hoping to hear something that would make things easier, if only a little. "Go on. I'm willing to listen to what you have to say."

"Don't ignore what you feel for Claude and don't be scared to take him up on his offer," Grell answered, watching Alois's face carefully. "But at the same time, don't completely toss Ciel to the side and forget about him on purpose. If you date Claude and find yourself thinking about him more than Ciel, then perhaps it's time to let Ciel go."

Alois opened his mouth to protest but quickly snapped his mouth shut as Grell tossed a strand of licorice at his head.

Grell laughed before continuing. "You never know how you're going to feel for Claude if you don't give him a chance and you've already used him to gain attention, so why not stay close to him for all the right reasons this time? Because between the two of us, I believe that you already know which choice you want to make and you're just seeking reassurance that it's the right one."

Alois closed his eyes and ran the words through his head. He wouldn't deny that Grell was right and he unconsciously sought approval that he what he wanted was the right thing. Ciel was always the center of his world, ever since they were kids. Now, someone else was pushing him to the side and it felt strange and unnerving to him go. If only at first.

He nodded slowly. "All this time I used him for the attention he gave me and never realized what was in front of me. It affected my judgment. I only saw Claude as someone who could give me what I wanted, but now, I think I'm seeing him in the light I always saw Ciel in." Alois tilted his head back and glanced at the tree, sunlight filtering through the mass of leaves. A smile crossed his lips and Alois felt a weight lift off his chest. "And it's okay to feel this way about Claude."

Grell grinned, pleased at the words. For once, Alois no longer clung to the lies and feared the new emotions. Instead, he spoke truthfully, with the hope that it would blossom into something if Alois let it grow. "Now, just remember those words when you go back and tell Claude that you want to give him a chance," Grell stated. "And keep an open mind. Keeping it closed as you have been will only make you confused and makes you suffer, if you haven't noticed that already."

Alois waved his hand and reached over to snatch a piece of candy from Grell. "I was handling things just fine, thank you very much. I only told you all this to keep you updated and asked for your advice to make you feel important. Not as though I honestly needed it."

It was a lie and they both knew it. But it helped Alois feel as though it kept his dignity intact and let him believe that he almost hadn't broken down from the stress of everything.

Grell grunted and grabbed a new piece of candy, shoving it in his mouth quickly before Alois could steal it away again. "Cheeky brat. See if I offer you any advice next time," he stated, sticking out his tongue at Alois. Alois mirrored the action and Grell was pleased to see Alois's eyes filled with humor and mischief once more.

The shrill ringing of Grell's phone kept Alois from answering and he watched as Grell fumbled around in his jacket for the device. He finally found it in a deep pocket and glanced at the caller before answering. "Sutcliff," he answered, voice sharp and crisp as he held up a finger asking Alois to wait.

The person on the other end of the line started talking and Alois watched as Grell twisted to the side, reaching for a black binder that rested next to him. It looked similar to a binder that Alois saw sitting on Will's desk the few times he had to visit Will's office and Alois always saw Will carrying it around with him whenever William left his office. Alois could only guess that it was important, as Will always looked at it.

Curious, Alois leaned over and peeked at the contents in the binder. Pictures lined the page with dates and names written in elegant script next to them. A few pictures had a small red stamp next to them and Alois struggled to read the words before Grell flipped the pages to a section marked with a thin sticky note. A name with the letter 'P' caught Alois's attention before a sharp pain in his head made him jerk back and rub at his temples.

Alois scowled and rolled back over to his stomach and watched the boats on the river as Grell continued to listen to the person on the other end of the phone. Grell focused on the contents of book and Alois silently eavesdropped before Grell spoke for the first time since answering the phone.

"Next week, got it," he stated, making a small mark in the binder before snapping it shut. "I'll head back in a little bit and inform William about this. He'll be happy to hear this bit of news." The person on the other line murmured softly before Grell ended the call and set the phone aside. "This is just an interesting day," he stated happily, tossing the candy into his bag.

"What do you mean?" Alois asked as Grell stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Is something special going on?"

Grell nodded. "You could say that. A deal we were waiting for is going to happen next week so now we have things to prepare for. It's about to get very busy." He stepped off the blanket and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to get back to work so we can start getting things ready. Documents have to be brought up and updated, and accounts need to be checked over to make sure we're properly prepared."

Alois grunted as Grell tugged at the blanket, forcing him to stand up. "I don't think I've ever seen you this energetic before, especially over something as tedious as a meeting." Alois commented as he walked towards the car and climbed in. Grell slid in a second later and the car purred to life. "Perhaps next time you'll be a little more energetic when it comes to the rest of our work."

"Oh my little cherub," Grell said with a sigh. "If only you knew. But the reasons why I act the way I do are not for your ears. But know that it all has a reason."

The car lurched forward and Alois found himself shaking head as the scenery rushed by. It was a typical Grell answer and Alois was grateful that it came after their talk instead of during. At least now, Alois knew exactly what path to take before him.

* * *

The car kicked up dust and gravel as it came to a stop in front of the house. Alois scrambled out of the car as it settled and looked for Claude. He felt anxious to get back to the ranch ever since his talk with Grell and the short trip felt like days to Alois. It was late in the day and around this time, Claude and Sebastian would still be out in the fields.

With that thought in mind, Alois jogged off to barns, wanting to start his search there. He ignored Ciel yelling at him to help him unload the car and continued forward. Nothing else mattered but his goal. Ciel wasn't going to stop Alois from thinking about himself and his desires for once. Behind him, the car door slammed shut and Alois could hear Ciel chasing after him before finally falling into step with him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ciel snapped, annoyed that Alois left him to deal with their bags.

"I need to tell Claude something," Alois answered and slowed down as he approached a round ring.

Inside, he could see Sebastian standing in the center as he worked a horse while Claude watched from the side. They focused on the horse moving around the ring and Alois watched as Claude said something, gesturing with his hand to the horse before the animal slowed to a walk. Taking that as his cue, Alois moved forward, feeling a mix of excitement and nervousness fill his chest.

Claude glanced up as he approached and graced Alois with a small smile. "Seems y'all are back earlier than y'all thought," he commented and waved him closer.

Ciel, Alois noted, already stood at the rail and talked excitedly to Sebastian as he ran a hand over the horse's nose. He could see the affection in Ciel's eyes as they gazed at Sebastian and as Alois turned his attention back to Claude, he realized that he could see that same emotion in Claude's eyes as well. Golden eyes focused solely on him and that alone had Alois's heart racing.

"Seems we are," Alois answered and shifted closer to Claude. "I thought about what you said last week," he murmured, but didn't tear his eyes from Claude's gaze.

An eyebrow rose slightly and Claude leaned forward, every nerve in his body alert. "Oh? And?" He pressed gently, not wanting to push for an answer when he thought he would never get one in the first place. After Alois's reaction the first time, Claude had assumed that Alois would just keep avoiding the subject until he left and Claude would never know how Alois felt.

Alois sucked in a small breath, his eyes never leaving Claude's face. Ciel and Sebastian didn't exist anymore. It was just him and Claude, no one else in the small world that Alois found himself trapped in whenever he was with Claude. "No." He said, voice ringing with clarity for the first time since he had started this whole charade with Claude. "I don't think it's such a bad thing to fall for you and the thought makes me a little warm inside."

Claude smirked and reached forward, slipping his arm around Alois's waist and pulling them closer until their bodies pressed flush against each other. "Those words make me happy," he purred. "Very happy."

Trembling slightly, Alois stood on his tiptoes and tilted his head up. His lips brushed against Claude's and he gasped at the electricity that raced through his body at the simple touch. "It makes me happy too," he murmured honestly, their breaths mixing between them. He clung to Claude, feeling wave after wave of emotions wash over him and enjoying every single one.

* * *

Ciel drummed his fingers along the desk as he waited for Sebastian. He needed to review the new syllabus that the professor handed out during their class but Sebastian had yet to show up, leaving Ciel to sit in the silence of the room and sulk. Sulk because Alois had practically tackled him Sunday morning and told him he was going out with Claude.

Not that the news bothered Ciel. If anything, it was a relief to hear that Alois would no longer bother him. But what did bother him were the looks that that Claude gave Alois. Soft and filled with affection, everything that Ciel wanted from Sebastian. Alois and Claude had been dating for a grand total of one day, going on two, and already, Ciel was tired of seeing those affectionate looks. It made Ciel want to share the same thing with Sebastian.

But Sebastian dictated everything and Ciel could do nothing but wait for Sebastian to come to his senses. Ciel had already played his cards and now the only thing left to do was wait for Sebastian to make his move and hopefully soon. Ciel was growing tired of waiting.

It didn't seem fair that Alois had Claude before Ciel had Sebastian and Ciel scoffed at the unfairness of it all. Despite the short time that Alois and Claude had been going out, Ciel had already caught them kissing in one of the aisles in the stables and Ciel had to turn away before he threw up at the sight of it. While he was glad that Alois had Claude, it didn't mean that he wanted to see the two swap spit.

The office door opened and Ciel's head twisted around as Sebastian entered the room, balancing a plate in his hand. A slice of cake perched elegantly in the middle and Sebastian set it down before him. "I apologize for the wait, but the cake took longer than I thought," Sebastian said and held out his hand, asking for the syllabus.

Ciel passed it off without any complain and dug into the cake while Sebastian looked over the pieces of paper. It was the shortest class of the summer, lasting only three weeks instead of the normal five that their other two classes stretched over. It meant that Ciel only had one project to finish and a small report that shouldn't take much time, leaving more free time to spend with Sebastian.

"This looks fairly straight forward," Sebastian stated, flipping a page to review the grading outline. "It's nothing too hard and nothing that you haven't covered in the past few months here. I'm certain you'll have this finished in no time, especially if you start it now."

Ciel's eyebrow arched slightly. "You want to start working on it now?" He asked and set the plate in his lap. "Don't you have other things that need to do?"

Sebastian shook his head. "It's for the best that you get it done now instead of later. The quicker you finish it, the more time you can spend training the mare and relaxing. After all, you only have two and a half weeks left here before you have to return back to campus for good." He smirked and lifted up the papers again, his eyes vindictive behind the paper. "Plus next week will be bad."

Grunting, Ciel lowered his fork and swallowed the piece of cake. "Don't remind me about the time that we have left. It's too short and it all went by too quickly."

"Oh?" Sebastian questioned and set the papers aside, his face serious once more. "You enjoyed yourself that much, despite all the hard work and the sickness that you experienced last week?"

Ciel nodded. "I did, I truly did. Now I have to go back and sit through boring classes instead of staying here to help with the stock. I won't be able to help train the mare that I picked out and watch her grow." ' _I won't be able to see you_.' Ciel clamped his mouth shut on the last thought. He had to be patient and trust that Sebastian would come to him. Sebastian said he would.

Sebastian hummed softly. "Perhaps," he answered and pushed a binder over to Ciel. "Since your next project deals with marketing, I figure it's best to study something that everyone knows about. Icons and logos make a product or place memorable but no one stops to think about how much money goes into the research and design of the logos. This binder holds all the financial accounts and logos that we copyrighted. Use it as you see fit."

Ciel blinked at the list of numbers and words that flowed together and a groan escaped his lips. This would take forever. He blinked as Sebastian stood up and watched as Sebastian circled around the desk. "Where are you going?" He asked quickly as Sebastian picked up the empty plate from the desk.

"To return this to the kitchen and check to make sure Claude placed the feed order for next week, seeing as how his mind is probably a little distracted right now." Sebastian smirked and shook his head, looking more amused at the whole situation instead of annoyed.

"It doesn't bother you?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "We're not dating anymore so it has no reason to bother me. The only way it would, was if Claude started neglecting his duties on the ranch. Then we would need to have a talk." He opened the door and glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a little bit. Go ahead and get started. When I come back, I'll help you and look over what you've done so far."

Ciel nodded and watched as the door shut silently behind Sebastian, silently wishing that Sebastian had stayed in the office with him. Sebastian had reminded him just how quickly his time on the ranch was ending and Ciel still didn't have Sebastian. Huffing at the unfairness of it all, Ciel grabbed the binder and slumped in the chair so he could start to look over the notes.

They were boring and long, and the only thing that was of interest was the different logos and designs that littered the pages. But Ciel quickly looked through those and found himself back at the start of the binder, forcing himself to read the long chunks of text followed by spreadsheets filled with numbers. It didn't take long before Ciel found himself nodding off, the numbers and words blurring together to create an unreadable mess but Ciel couldn't find himself to care as he gave himself up to sleep.

Minutes passed and the door opened once more, Sebastian slipping quietly into the room. He paused at the sight of Ciel curled up in the chair, the binder propped open on his legs and Ciel fast asleep. It made Sebastian chuckle and he glided over to Ciel's side, plucking the binder from his lap and placing it on the desk where it wasn't in any danger of falling.

Once safe, Sebastian leaned against the edge of the desk and watched as Ciel slept, his chest rising and falling as he breathed and his fingers twitching ever so slightly in his sleep. It was endearing and without thought, Sebastian leaned forward and brushed his finger over Ciel's cheek, smiling softly. It was soft and familiar, and before Sebastian could stop himself, his lips brushed over the spot he had just caressed. He lingered longer than needed and when he pulled back, he found Ciel to be awake.

"You were asleep," Sebastian commented, straightening up but not bothering to move away.

"And you thought you would make me as though you were prince charming?" Ciel asked, his heart starting to race.

Sebastian shook his head. "Prince charming woke up his fair maiden with a kiss on the lips, which I didn't give you. And I'm certain that you're no fair maiden."

Ciel looked crestfallen and he glanced down at his lap. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't want one though," he mumbled. He jumped as warm fingers grasped his chin and tilted his head up before a pair of soft lips pressed against his, crimson eyes filling his vision. Ciel's eyes widened for a moment, surprise filling them, before they lowered as he accepted the kiss and a soft sigh left his mouth.

It wasn't his first kiss but it felt like it. The way Sebastian made his body tingle with pleasure and his mind grow numb until he forgot every kiss he once had. Their lips moved against each other, Ciel's arms coming up to loop around Sebastian's neck and pulling him down so he could deepen the kiss.

He was hardly considered innocent or new to the act of kissing and when Sebastian's tongue swiped at his lips, Ciel didn't hesitate to open his mouth, letting Sebastian in closer. Tongues brushed over each other and Ciel let Sebastian explore his mouth, tasting the sweet icing from the cake he had eaten earlier before Sebastian retreated, licking his lips and looking far too pleased with himself.

"You're a good kisser," Ciel panted, his breath fanning over Sebastian's face. "But who's to say that I wanted that?" It was his turn to play coy now and his fingers played with the fine hairs at the nape of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian chuckled. "The fact that you're still clinging to me is a good sign that you wanted it and you've made no attempt in hiding your desire for me before. So why start now?" He gazed down at Ciel. "Is this not what you want? Did you not want to date me?"

Ciel smirked. "Usually someone asks another someone out first before they go and kiss them like that."

"I figured there was no need to ask but if you like I can," Sebastian commented and held Ciel's gaze. "Would you go out with me, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Yes," Ciel breathed without hesitation, his heart racing against his chest. It was something Ciel worried he would never hear from Sebastian, but at last he heard the words and Sebastian was finally his. His chest swelled with pride at having finally captured Sebastian and he swore never to let him go. "Yes, I will."

And as Sebastian leaned down to capture his lips again, Ciel mentally moved the chess piece on the board, capturing the piece that was Sebastian and murmuring the words 'check mate' before soft lips pressed against his, erasing all other thoughts from his mind.


	24. In the afternoon: XVI

 

* * *

As a rule: In this world, 'death' is a rule that no one should ever overturn ~ Ronald Knox

* * *

 

If there was one thing Ciel had learned to put up with while sleeping in Sebastian's room over the course of the past few weeks was that Soot slept in the same bed as them. She often stayed near Sebastian's pillow during the night whenever Sebastian came to bed and for the times that Sebastian didn't, the kitten would sleep on the pillow instead.

It wasn't overly annoying, as they would usually leave each other well enough alone for the most part, but recently, Ciel would wake up to find the kitten curled up at the top of his head, her tail brushing against his forehead.

It was probably because Ciel now smelt like Sebastian, seeing how much time they spent together. Now that they were dating, Ciel had no qualms about pressing close to Sebastian in the middle of the night, finding his way into Sebastian's arms as they wrapped around him tightly.

It was a comforting embrace and Ciel found himself sleeping soundly during the night because of it. Often times, Sebastian would migrate to Ciel's pillow and they would share the large fluffy object, tangled together in each other's embrace. However, it was probably for that reason that Soot now chose to sleep close to Ciel.

She could smell her master on him and considered him a good substitute for when Sebastian wasn't there. And during most nights, Sebastian didn't come to bed until late, meaning Ciel was stuck sharing a pillow with Soot until Sebastian came back, which varied by night. Usually Ciel would fall asleep before Sebastian slipped into bed, but Ciel had woken once or twice in the middle of the night to an empty bed; a quick glance at the clock showing that it was one in the morning.

Ciel couldn't imagine what could keep Sebastian up at such an hour, but then again, he did run a business. Often times Ciel's father wouldn't go to bed until after midnight, as he would stay up late to check the company accounts and work on projects that needed to be finished for an upcoming meeting. Products had to undergo design work, testing, and safety checks. Vincent liked to do those things, making sure that the quality was always topnotch.

It would've bothered Ciel more but Sebastian always managed to come back to bed before the morning sun rose. That way, Ciel would always wake in Sebastian's arms no matter how late Sebastian slipped under the covers. It was a comforting thought, because Ciel knew that it was easy to fall asleep at the desk in the middle of the night.

He had seen his father do it countless times, but the fact that Sebastian made the effort to come back to him each night warmed Ciel's heart just a little and made him realize that he wasn't dreaming.

Even now, lying in Sebastian's arms and staring at the wall, Ciel couldn't believe that everything was real. But the heavy weight around his waist wasn't a dream and Ciel could feel Sebastian's soft breath fanning over the back of his neck. And if Ciel pushed his hips back just enough, he could feel the soft press of Sebastian's length against his ass.

Unable to help himself, he rocked his hips back more, grinding against it softly a few times before Ciel felt it twitch under his attention. The action made his breath hitch and he went to try it again, but a firm hand on his hip stopped him, keeping him still.

"Don't start something unless you're willing to follow through with it," Sebastian murmured, his eyes still closed but his body very much awake.

Ciel flushed, embarrassed that Sebastian had caught him and even more embarrassed that he acted that way in the first place. Ciel knew he wasn't ready to handle the consequences of his actions and shivered slightly at the thought of it. Despite all the self-confidence that he put forward, Ciel wasn't ready to throw himself all the way over the edge with Sebastian. In time yes, he wanted everything that Sebastian had to offer, but not right now.

And perhaps part of the reason Ciel faltered was because he feared that once Sebastian took what he wanted, Sebastian would drop him like a hot coal and never look back. Wasn't that what most people sought in a relationship after a while? That little three-letter word that was so taboo to talk about in public?

It didn't help matters that well over a month had passed since Sebastian last had sex with Claude due to the breakup. Sebastian was only human after all. The small worry sat in the back of Ciel's mind, but he found that he could push it away easily.

Sebastian wasn't dating him for his body, otherwise, he would've asked for sex already. Instead, Sebastian had waited until he knew that he could move on and accept Ciel as his new boyfriend. Moreover, Sebastian's actions earlier showed Ciel that Sebastian had restraint and wouldn't force Ciel to do anything.

The thoughts made Ciel relax once more in Sebastian's arms, the fear and worry easing away as he mumbled a soft apology to Sebastian. He felt Sebastian give him a soft squeeze that told Ciel that Sebastian wasn't mad at him and Ciel turned around in the embrace so he could look at Sebastian. He wasn't surprised to see crimson eyes gazing intensely at him and Ciel smiled slightly as he pressed a light kiss to Sebastian's bare chest.

"Morning," he said shyly, a stark contrast to his earlier actions.

"Morning," Sebastian answered and brushed his lips over Ciel's forehead in return. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well. Would've slept better if you had come to bed earlier though," he offered a small pout for effect, even though they both knew that it was nothing to become too upset over. It had been another late night for Sebastian, and Ciel guessed that Sebastian came to bed around one that morning. "What were you doing up so late?"

Sebastian hummed softly. "I had some work to finish up. A deal that I've been working on with some…breeders is about to end and I had to smooth out the details. Unfortunately, that took much longer than we thought." He grunted at the memory. "They don't like glamour and glitz, preferring to stick with the straight forward things and I have to play by their rules to make them happy."

Ciel nodded in understanding. He saw it before in deals that his father had to make with buyers, trying to please them to get the deal while at the same time, staying firm to what he wanted so no one would take advantage of him. It was a delicate balance and hard to find but at least it seemed as though Sebastian had finished with the negotiations now.

He traced random shapes over Sebastian's skin as he tried to figure out his next question. "Will you work with them again today?" He asked, silently hoping that he would have some time to spend with Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head. "I have a free day to spend with you," he murmured and brushed a piece of hair out from Ciel's face. "I was thinking we could go on a trail ride later in the afternoon once the chores are done and perhaps camp out over the weekend."

Blue eyes lit up with excitement and Ciel nodded his head quickly. "I would like that," he said, feeling his body thrum with anticipation for the afternoon. "Just the two of us?"

Sebastian nodded. "Just the two of us. But if we wish to leave this afternoon, we need to get out of bed so we can start the chores. Otherwise, we'll fall behind schedule today and we won't be able to go anywhere."

Ciel grunted at the reminder of the daily chores before slipping from Sebastian's embrace. He searched the floor for his jeans, knowing that he had kicked them off last night and left them on the floor without care, as he had only wanted to shower and crawl into bed. He found them and pulled them on, glancing over his shoulder to look at Sebastian as he made the bed. "Will you be all right today? You didn't get much sleep."

"I'll be fine," Sebastian answered with a smile. "I don't need much sleep compared to you. It's a luxury."

A snort left Ciel's lips. "I could never do that. I enjoy my sleep too much." He pushed the last button through the hole before slipping his socks on and waited patiently for Sebastian to finish dressing himself. "One day I want to dress you," Ciel commented as they headed towards the door, remembering the time Sebastian had dressed him.

Sebastian chuckled slightly but didn't answer, making Ciel huff as they made their way downstairs. By the sounds of the voices in the kitchen, Claude and Alois were already up and Ciel wasn't surprised to see them eating breakfast next to each other. The smell of pancakes permeated the air and Sebastian drifted over to the cabinets to grab the pancake mix so he could make waffles for Ciel.

Ciel smiled, happy that Sebastian already knew what he wanted and settled down to wait for them to cook. He glanced at Alois, noting that Alois looked happy and content where he sat next to Claude as they talked quietly about Alois's next lesson. It made Ciel pleased that he could share the same thing with Sebastian too.

Sebastian placed a plate of waffles before him and slid into the seat next to him, drawing Claude's attention.

"We have some students coming by this morning to look the steers," he commented as the conversation turned to business. "The teacher apologized profusely for calling on such short notice but said that they had nowhere else to turn to."

Sebastian nodded and glanced at the calendar on the wall. "It is rather late in the season for them to pick out their calves. Usually they already have an animal in mind. But we still have some that we can sell and if they're coming from a different school than our usual ones, then it just gives us more publicity." He smirked and stood up. "I'll go get the books we need and get the prices drawn up in case they decide to buy."

Claude grunted and speared a piece of Alois's pancake. "Sounds good to me," he stated. "I'll get them started on the chores and once we're done we can round up the cattle that we need. They'll be here in an hour or so."

"I'll see you out there then. I'll be as quick as I can," Sebastian answered and paused long enough to trail his fingers down the back of Ciel's neck before moving away.

He vanished from the kitchen quietly and Ciel shoved a piece of his waffle into his mouth. They would leave soon and if he didn't finish eating on time, Alois and Claude would leave him behind, and Ciel would have to play catch up. He finished the last piece of his waffle and carried his plate to the sink, rinsing it off quickly before jogging out of the kitchen. Claude and Alois were slipping their boots on and he hurried to do the same.

It seemed as though they were on the clock now and Ciel could only hope that this wouldn't affect their plans for the trail ride this afternoon. Ciel didn't want to pass up the chance to spend time with Sebastian away from the ranch. They could do anything they wanted, as it was slightly awkward to do things in front of Claude and Alois.

It was rather entertaining to watch everyone skirt around each other when it came time to indulge. The one time he and Sebastian had walked in on Alois and Claude kissing, they quickly pushed away from each other, acting as though they hadn't been making out moments prior. It made Ciel feel as though he was a parent walking in on his child and their date.

It would've been funnier if the same thing didn't hold true for when Alois and Claude had found him and Sebastian together.

But getting away from the ranch, they could indulge in those lazy kisses without fear, whereas before they could only share them in the privacy of Sebastian's room. And those innocent and lazy kisses had the chance to lead to something else. More touching, more skin brushing over skin, and just more Sebastian. The thoughts made Ciel shiver as he darted out the door and jogged to the barn so he could quickly finish the chores. Nothing would keep them from going on the trail ride.

* * *

Wind whipped past Ciel's face as his mare galloped alongside Belial. It was refreshing to feel the power of a horse underneath him once more as they continued to race across the fields, hooves pounding against the ground in a steady, earth-eating gait that carried them further and further away from the house and towards a place where they could enjoy each other's company. Ciel clutched as Lilith's mane as she stretched out more, determined to keep pace with the stallion next to her and for a moment, it felt as though they were flying.

The ground rushed by them as the horses carried them along strongly and with each stride they took, Ciel could feel his heart soaring and racing faster. Faster until it felt as though it would burst and for just a moment, Ciel could imagine that they were flying. That the horses had wings to take them away from the fields below their feet to a place only for them.

But it wasn't possible and Ciel could feel Lilith's coat becoming damp with sweat from the exertion and heat, and he slowed her down so she wouldn't have to strain herself more.

Belial dropped down to a jerky jog next to him, snorting his own relief before they eventually settled into an easy walk so the horses could stretch out their muscles and catch their breath. Ciel's hands shook slightly as he patted Lilith's sweaty neck and he laughed lightly as adrenaline still pumped through his veins. Galloping was always a thrilling experience and could always make his heart race, no matter how many times he rode the gait.

"That was fun," he said, his voice light and airy. The wind had stolen his breath away, making Ciel breathless as he remembered how to breathe once more, but the experience was well worth it.

Next to him, Sebastian chuckled as well and loosened his reins to give Belial his head. "It was," he answered. "You get a chance to feel your horse when you ride a gallop. There's no need for grace and you can let yourself go until it's just you and your horse."

Ciel nodded and leaned forward, scratching high on Lilith's neck and receiving a pleased grunt for his actions. Their gallop had led them to the camping grounds Sebastian and Claude had first taken them to, and Ciel easily recognized the familiar scenery surrounding them. He could pick out the nearby stream and he couldn't wait to splash into the water.

Even the horses seemed to know where they were and picked up their walk, knowing that shade and cool water awaited them. At the new pace, they arrived quickly and it didn't take long before Ciel dismounted, heaving a sigh of relief as he peeled off his damp shirt and tossed it to the side. The action made Sebastian chuckle at him but Ciel ignored him, too happy to feel cool air against his sweaty body.

They spread out a tarp and quickly un-tacked the horses, giving them a light rubdown. "What do you want me to do?" Ciel asked and watched as Sebastian cleared an area for the tent."

"Collect some firewood so we can set up the fire pit for dinner," Sebastian answered as he pulled out the tent.

Ciel nodded and gave Sebastian one last glance before heading into the trees, silently pleased that Sebastian had only packed one. Although with how warm the nights were staying, it was probably best to sleep outside where the tent wouldn't obstruct the wind.

"How can you pitch the tent so fast?" Ciel asked when he came back minutes later, surprised to see the tent already erected and the fire pit cleaned out. It never failed to amaze Ciel at how quickly Sebastian could work at times and only showed the years of experience Sebastian had under his belt. "You need to teach me."

Sebastian smirked. "But then I couldn't show off my amazing tent pitching skills," he stated and dodged the stick that Ciel threw at him, the smirk never leaving his eyes. Instead, he reached for Ciel and drew him close, fingers teasing the waistband of his pants. "And if I take the time to show you how to pitch a tent, then we lose precious time together in which I can steal you away all to myself."

A heavy blush tinted Ciel's cheeks and he found himself sputtering for words. Sebastian's finger traced small circles over his skin and made him shiver against the touch. It was too much for his overheated body and the touches made Ciel want to push away but at the same time, he yearned to lean in more. "Th-then, by all means," he finally stammered. "Steal me away. Make me yours."

Crimson eyes seemed to glow and Sebastian leaned down until his lips moved against Ciel's as he spoke. "You know not what you ask for," he murmured before capturing Ciel's lips in a rough kiss that had their teeth clicking together as they pressed closer against each other. Mouths opened and tongues brushed over each other, the feeling making them moan in pleasure as Sebastian's hands slid over Ciel's body.

They broke apart moments later, panting softly into each other's mouths and Ciel clenched at Sebastian's arms. "Don't stop," he whispered breathlessly, his head swimming slightly. He leaned against Sebastian's chest, feeling Sebastian's heart thrum steadily beneath his ribs and Ciel found that his breathing had slowed to match Sebastian's as well.

"You tempt the devil," Sebastian answered, tilting Ciel's chin up so he could see blue eyes clouded with emotion.

Ciel smirked. "I thought the devil was supposed to tempt humans. Making them sin and fall into despair."

"I can make you do that too," Sebastian purred and nipped at Ciel's lower lip before backing away. "But let's save that for later. For now, I think we should enjoy the pond before we get too caught up in ourselves."

A small pout settled on Ciel's face as Sebastian's hand moved away from the waistband of his pants. "But what's the point of cooling off in the pond only to get sweaty again with other activities?" He asked coyly.

Sebastian chuckled. "Because we're saving that kind of fun for after dinner. You don't want to have your dessert too soon, now do you?" He asked, sliding his shirt off. "And who says we can't have fun in the pond as well? After all, there's no one out here but us and there's no need for swim trunks."

Ciel gulped as he watched Sebastian ease his pants off his legs, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. It was nothing new, as Ciel had seen Sebastian in his boxers before as Sebastian often slept in them during the night and nothing else.

But the thought of what Sebastian was suggesting and knowing that there was only a thin piece of material keeping Ciel from seeing everything that Sebastian had to offer, made Ciel's heart race and blood rush to his face. It was what he had wanted but now with the chance to see it presented so shamelessly before him, had Ciel sputtering to a stop.

"Not yet," he blurted out. "I don't want to spoil anything." It sounded weak even to his ears but it bought him some time until tonight, when Sebastian had promised to drag him down into sin and despair.

"Of course," Sebastian answered without missing a beat, acting as though he didn't know the true reason behind Ciel's sudden request. "Shall we get changed then?"

Ciel nodded and moved towards the tent, looking forward to, but at the same time, dreading what was to come tonight

* * *

A pleased sigh left Ciel's mouth as he leaned back and patted his stomach. He never thought that food cooked over an open fire while out camping would taste so good. But somehow, Sebastian made it taste delicious and as though they had never left the house. There was the smallest hint of smoke that came from the fire but the added taste had only helped to improve the flavor.

He watched as Sebastian cleaned up the plates they had used for dinner while the fire crackled lightly. It gave off unnecessary heat in the summer night but at the same time, helped to provide the light they would need for the rest of the evening until they went to bed. Ciel's heart thrummed in his chest as he continued to watch Sebastian, noting that the dishes were now clean and drying on a towel.

He didn't know what was going to happen next and it made Ciel squirm on the blanket. His body wanted one thing but his mind still hesitated and it made waiting even harder. Ciel nearly bolted from his spot when Sebastian appeared before him and Ciel couldn't even remember when Sebastian had moved.

"I'm not going to devour you, Ciel," Sebastian stated with a smirk, finding some humor in the thought. "And I told you before that I wouldn't do anything that you're not comfortable with."

Ciel nodded slightly, remembering that Sebastian told him that once before and he found himself calming down more. "I still want to do something different tonight," he said boldly. "Or else I won't learn."

Sebastian chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ciel's. Ciel responded with great enthusiasm and it didn't take long before he looped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling them closer.

It was familiar ground and Sebastian wasn't going to move any faster or any further unless Ciel was comfortable with each step they took. There was no need to rush things just because Ciel thought he could handle things when he truly couldn't.

A low moan left Ciel's throat as Sebastian's fingers slipped under his shirt, slowly pushing it up and he broke the kiss so Sebastian could pull it over his head. Once it was off, Sebastian captured his lips once more while long fingers trailed over his torso. They touched every spot of skin they could reach, until Sebastian memorized every ticklish spot and all the areas that made Ciel shiver at the lightest of touches.

There was a moment's pause before Sebastian reached up to brush over his nipples and Ciel gasped, jerking slightly at the touch and the pleasure it brought. When Ciel didn't shy away, Sebastian continued his exploration, rubbing against the little nubs until they were hard and begging for attention.

A nail scrapped over one, making Ciel arch into the touch and whimper into Sebastian's mouth. He had never felt these feelings before and it made him shiver despite the heat of the night.

They broke apart and Ciel felt Sebastian's lips trail down the side of his neck, kissing and nipping patches of skin until his mouth hovered over a perked nipple. Crimson eyes looked up to see how he was handling things and Ciel felt himself nod before Sebastian's mouth latched onto the hard nub. Lips sucked at it while teeth nipped, drawing more sounds from Ciel as Sebastian's hand teased his other nipple, providing stimulation to them both before switching places.

Ciel's hands found his way into Sebastian's hair and his fingers gripped at the dark locks tightly as Sebastian continued to tease him. He pushed down on Sebastian's head, wanting Sebastian to touch the place where he ached the most. He didn't need to look down at his pants to know that they had tented due to his arousal. Sebastian played his body like an instrument and Ciel couldn't stop the sparks of arousal.

"Ah…Sebastian," he panted, feeling Sebastian's lips move lower as they kissed their way down to his belly button. Teeth nipped at the skin around the small dip before Sebastian came to a stop at the waistband of his pants. Ciel glanced down at him, knowing what Sebastian silently asked permission for and Ciel found himself nodding.

Sebastian pushed him back slowly, giving him plenty of time to back out and change his mind. It was the fact that Sebastian wouldn't mock or laugh at him for backing out that let Ciel continue without fear. His heart raced, but he knew that he had the power to stop it and that Sebastian would without a thought of hesitation.

Sebastian slipped his shorts off and Ciel shivered without them covering his lower body. Sebastian quickly warmed him up though as he settled between his thighs. Warm hands rubbed at his legs before a hot mouth descended on his still covered erection. Ciel shouted at the new touch, his hips pushing up into Sebastian's mouth, wanting to feel more. This was new and it had him trembling on the blanket, his legs tightening against Sebastian.

Sebastian sucked at his cock through the material of his boxers, soaking them with his salvia and mixing together with the precum that already beaded at the tip. Fingers rubbed small circles into the patch of skin just above his boxers and Ciel moaned wantonly, seeking more pleasure that Sebastian's mouth had to offer. He felt Sebastian tug at his boxers briefly, before he stopped, once more asking for permission and getting it with a hurried nod.

Ciel sighed as Sebastian removed his boxers and his erection escaped the restricting material, leaving it to throb in the night air. He felt himself flush under Sebastian's gaze before Sebastian lowered his head, tongue coming out to lap at the tip. The simple touch had Ciel's back arching off the blanket and his hips bucking wildly.

It was too much but at the same time, it wasn't enough. He needed more and broken words fell from Ciel's mouth as he tried to convey his emotions. Despite the butchered words, Sebastian seemed to understand what Ciel wanted and it didn't take long before a hot, wet mouth engulfed Ciel's cock.

Ciel screamed Sebastian's name as his hands flew to thread through dark locks, no doubt tearing a few strands in the process but Ciel was beyond caring. Pleasure raced through his body, giving way to feelings that Ciel had never felt before and it left his mind blank, unable to focus on anything else but the lust and desire thrumming through his body.

Sebastian held his hips down, keeping him from thrusting into that sinful mouth and Ciel whined as Sebastian denied him that pleasure. He thrashed his head back and forth as the teasing continued, and he panted heavily

"Please, Sebastian," he panted. "Please." He couldn't vocalize more than that, because he didn't know what he was asking for, too busy drowning in arousal to form any more coherent thoughts.

Sebastian pulled away from the throbbing cock and smirked at Ciel. "So eager," he teased. "Tell me what you want," he purred.

Ciel tried to focus on Sebastian, his head swimming. "I want…I want to come," he moaned, feeling his cheeks and the tips of his ears grow warm. It seemed as though he wasn't fully past modesty just yet.

"With pleasure," Sebastian murmured and lowered his head once more, swallowing Ciel to the base of his cock.

A small shriek of pleasure left Ciel's mouth and he realized that Sebastian no longer held his hips down, letting him thrust without thought into that glorious mouth. Ciel's hips bucked up and Sebastian's cheeks hollowed, providing more pleasure. Sebastian bobbed his head several more times before he smirked around Ciel's cock and hummed low in his throat.

The vibrations traveled down Ciel's cock and Ciel came with a silent scream, his head tipped back as hips jerked while he rode out his orgasm, Sebastian swallowing every last drop. Once he finished, Ciel slumped against the blanket, feeling exhausted and he whimpered as Sebastian gave one last suck to his softening cock before letting it fall from his mouth.

Panting heavily, Ciel watched as Sebastian licked his lips before his eyes settled on the bulge in Sebastian's pants. He gulped slightly but felt Sebastian press a soft kiss to his temple.

"That will be for another day," he murmured and carefully gathered Ciel into his arms, Ciel limp and supple in his arms as he carried them to the tent. "It's late and after something like that, you would do best to sleep."

Ciel murmured a small complaint, wanting to return the favor but his eyes were already drooping shut. He had masturbated before but never had he come that hard and his body still trembled from it. "You have the mouth of a god," he slurred as Sebastian eased him into the bedroll.

The words made Sebastian pause and his eyes filled with amusement. "I've always been told that I have the mouth and tongue of a devil," he said with a smirk before straightening up, wincing as his erection rubbed against his pants. "I'll be back, you go to sleep."

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked, moments away from sleep.

Sebastian paused at the entrance of the tent. "I have to take care of a little problem first before I can sleep," he answered, eyes glowing with mischievous humor, yet a hint of cruelness seemed to overtake the previous glow. "I'll be back shortly," he stated before vanishing into the darkness, as though he was nothing more than a shadow in the night.

* * *

It was late when Ciel finally woke up the next morning and he gazed lazily at the top of the tent. His body felt sated and Ciel stretched out in his bedroll, feeling his bones pop into place. He was alone in the tent, but Sebastian was just outside, cooking breakfast. Ciel could smell the food cooking over the flames and it made his stomach growl but he felt too lazy to move. A small part of him hoped Sebastian would come back in and give him a morning kiss, but he promptly dismissed the thought.

Instead, he rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms. His toes wiggled over the material in his bedroll, listening to the sounds of the fire popping outside. It mixed together with Sebastian's voice and Ciel suddenly realized that there was another voice outside the tent talking with Sebastian. Their words were low and hushed, and Ciel could only make out soft murmurs but he still heard enough to know that it was Claude outside their tent.

Sitting up quickly, Ciel reached for his boxers and slipped them on, ignoring the small stain on the front. He struggled to get his pants on before stumbling from the tent. Claude stood next to the fire with Sebastian, a grim look on his face. They both turned to look at Ciel as he walked closer to them, an unexplained emotion present in their eyes.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked tensely. He felt as though he had just caught Sebastian and Claude doing something together that they shouldn't have, but the look of guilt wasn't present on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian glanced at Claude before taking a step forward, gesturing for Claude to stay where he was. "Ciel," he murmured lowly and drew him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. "We need to talk."

Ciel felt his throat closing up, his mind instantly supplying him the words that Sebastian would tell him. All of them leading to Ciel being alone due to Sebastian leaving him in order to date Claude again. He swallowed harshly and nodded. He didn't want to hear the words but knew there was no way around them.

"Okay," he said softly, his chest ached as he waited patiently for the words he expected to hear. They never came and instead, Sebastian pushed a phone into his hand as they moved further away from Claude.

Confused, Ciel brought the phone to his ear and gave a cautious 'hello?' He felt Sebastian press close to him, offering silent support as his mother's voice filtered through on the other line. Her voice cracked, as though she was trying to hold back tears and instantly Ciel was on alert. "Mother, what's wrong?" He asked, voice strong despite the worry racing through his body. Because he needed to be strong for her.

"Ciel, I'm glad to hear that you're doing well at your internship and in your classes," she started, trying to keep the conversation normal despite the constant quiver in her voice. "And you know I would never pull you away from your classes but last night…last night. Your grandfather and grandmother passed away last night," she gasped out before breaking down into tears on the other end.

Ciel gripped the phone tighter and felt his body sway before Sebastian gripped him tightly, keeping him from collapsing. "Wh-what?" He stammered, barely believing the words his mother spoke. Because it couldn't be real. His grandparents were still healthy and while they were old, they still had plenty more years left to live. "How?" He croaked as Sebastian slowly lowered them to the ground so he could lean against Sebastian.

"The doctors said that they passed away in their sleep. Their hearts just stopped. They don't know why but they can't find anything to suggest foul play but they're still looking." Rachel swallowed a sob and blew her nose before continuing. "Someone on the staff found them this morning, still lying in bed. They tried to wake them up, thinking they were asleep but that's when they realized they didn't have a pulse and had to call the hospital and police."

Ciel trembled against Sebastian, feeling dazed and lost. It didn't seem possible and he had trouble wrapping his mind around everything. While he hadn't been horribly close with his grandparents in most recent years, they were still family and he saw them often enough that the pain of losing them was like a sharp dagger in his heart. It ached and he found that it was hard to think straight.

He sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control for the sake of his mother before speaking again. "What's going on now? How are you and father?"

There was a brief pause on the other end before Rachel spoke once more. "We're making plans for the funeral now but we would like it if you were back this week to pay your respects. We understand you're busy but they're your grandparents and Mr. Michaelis already said that it wouldn't be a problem."

"Of course," Ciel answered hollowly. "I can be on the road in a few hours and make it back home before night."

He felt Sebastian give him a small squeeze and he clutched at Sebastian's hand. It was hard to believe that at some point last night his grandparents had passed away while Sebastian pleasured him. Ciel couldn't do anything about it thought and he didn't regret what had happened last night with Sebastian. There was no way he could've prevented his grandparents from dying so there was no sense in feeling guilty.

"Drive safely, Ciel. Please," Rachel sniffed. "I love you."

"Love you too, mother," he murmured before hanging up and letting the phone tumble from his hands. Sebastian caught it before it hit the ground and pulled him close. Ciel buried his head in Sebastian's chest, inhaling his scent. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. But I'll be back next week when the funeral is over," he said softly.

Sebastian shook his head and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. "Don't worry about it. Spend the time you need to with your family. Your projects are already done and I'll call your professor to inform them what happened so they know ahead of time." He ran his hand up and down Ciel's back soothingly. "I'm more worried about you driving back in your condition. Will you be all right?"

Ciel nodded. "By the time we get back and I shower, I'll be fine. Promise." He offered a small smile to Sebastian and straightened up so he could brush his lips over Sebastian's. "Thank you for being here with me." It was nice to have someone who cared about him nearby when his mother had given him the news. It would've been much harder to deal with by himself.

"Let's get you back then," Sebastian answered, shifting Ciel off his lap so they could stand up. He pulled Ciel to his feet and pressed a kiss to his temple before moving back to the campsite.

They broke the camp down and cleaned the area without much conversation. Ciel moved on autopilot as he packed his bags and helped Sebastian put out the fire, glad that Sebastian didn't give him any pity looks. He didn't need them and just needed Sebastian to be Sebastian.

It didn't take long before they saddled the horses and were ready to go, the campground looking exactly the way they did before they arrived. Sebastian sent Claude away earlier, giving them some privacy as they rode back together and for that Ciel was grateful. Sebastian always seemed to look out for him and that alone was enough to keep the pain at bay, if only for a while.

* * *

Alois hummed softly as he swung the lariat over his head before tossing it forward. It landed around the plastic animal head that attached to a bale of hay and he pulled back on the excess rope, tightening it. The rope lined up properly and Alois walked towards the bale of hay to remove the lariat so he could try again.

It was late Wednesday afternoon and he had a small break before the afternoon chores. Ciel was still gone and wouldn't return until Sunday at best but Ciel still called Sebastian every night so he could talk to him before leaving to deal with family and friends. From what Alois had heard, the funeral was going to be small, with only a few family friends attending outside of Ciel and his parents.

With Ciel gone, it gave Alois more time to spend with Claude, as they didn't have to worry about bumping into Ciel and Sebastian, a small fact that was slightly awkward and one that they tried to avoid as much as possible. Light blue eyes glanced towards the side of the barn where Sebastian worked a black horse on a lunge line, Claude standing in the center of the ring alongside him.

The sight made jealously claw at Alois's chest and it surprised him to see how quickly the emotion had swelled up at seeing Claude with Sebastian. He knew they were conducting business by training with the horse and he that he had to allow Claude that time, but the suddenness of it all had thrown Alois for a loop.

He could still remember Grell's words to him, telling him to give Claude a chance and see what feelings would grow. The advice was good and easy enough for Alois to follow, as some tiny part of him hoped that nothing would blossom and he would still feel something for Ciel. Now though, Alois had to admit to himself that he was starting to feel something for Claude after spending almost a week with him. They were familiar feelings, ones that he felt in weeks prior but now that Alois actually gave them a chance, the feelings had magnified tenfold.

It was unexpected but Alois found that he wanted to accept the feelings. He looked back on his old feelings for Ciel on rare occasions and found that nothing came from them. Those feelings were nothing more than a pile of smoldering ash, while the feelings for Claude had grown to a roaring flame.

And while the thoughts still confused him, they weren't nearly as baffling as they had first been. It seemed as though things were finally starting to turn in the right direction for him. Alois couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than Claude. Just thinking about him was enough to make Alois grin to himself.

His eyes glanced to the ring once more, feeling the jealous monster inside his chest quiet down as Claude moved away from Sebastian. Claude slipped through the railings in the ring, leaving Sebastian to continue working the horse as he made his way back up to the house. Alois watched and waited until Claude reached his side, a small smirk present on his lips.

"You are supposed to be working on your roping," Claude stated, although his voice lacked any harsh tone that suggested he was mad that Alois had stopped practicing.

"I got a little distracted," Alois said, his eyes dancing with amusement as Claude moved closer to him. He couldn't stop his lips from twitching before they curled into a smile and the urge to act playful and immature settled in once more.

Around Claude, Alois didn't have to pretend to be mature as he did whenever he was around Ciel. Claude didn't chastise him the way Ciel would and for once, Alois felt as though he everything was right with his life. That if he closed his eyes, his little brother would still be alive and Hannah wouldn't have charges of murder hanging over her head.

But he couldn't turn back time and for now, it was best to keep looking forward and accepting what Claude offered him. Because to stop doing that would only send Alois back to a time when things were miserable and for once, Alois wanted to feel the elation he felt when he was younger. And he found that again with Claude.

He glanced up as Claude pressed closer, his fingers reaching out to slide up under his shirt and Alois trembled as rough, calloused fingers brushed over his smooth skin. "What had you distracted?" Claude asked, his voice dipping low until it was almost a purr.

Alois grinned and reached around Claude, dipping his hands into the back pockets of Claude's pants. "A good looking cowboy coming my way," he answered, not at all ashamed of his words. "And now I think I'm looking at him."

Claude smirked and tilted Alois's chin up as he leaned down. "Flattery will get you everywhere," he murmured before closing the gap, drawing Alois into a kiss.

The action made Alois sigh and his eyes slid shut as their lips moved against each other. He didn't want to say that he felt whole, standing in Claude's embrace, but it was as close as he was going to get and right now, Alois would cling to the feeling and never let it go. Too scared that if he did, he would never get it back again.

* * *

It was late Sunday night when Ciel pulled up to the ranch, feeling tired and slightly grumpy. It had been a long drive back after an equally long and stressful week. The funeral was something he wasn't in the mood to go through again and Ciel hoped that it would be many more decades before he had to face that sort of thing again. Now though, he was just glad to be back and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to fall into Sebastian's arms.

His mood soured even more as Ciel remembered that they would have to go back to the university in a few days and his days with Sebastian were limited. The funeral turned into a mock lesson in how Ciel would handle things once he left the ranch and Ciel spent half the week back home, planning ways to return to the ranch.

Once school started, Ciel wouldn't have much time to spend with Sebastian. Ciel figured he could send Alois to his Friday classes and drive up Thursday night to spend the weekend with Sebastian. It could work and Ciel was determined to keep everything together. He wasn't about to let things fall apart after working so hard to win Sebastian in the first place.

He slammed the car door shut after grabbing his bag from the back and locked it before heading towards the house. The lights were already off and it didn't surprise Ciel that everyone had already gone to sleep. It was late and they needed to get up early in the morning to start the chores; they had no need to wait for him.

However, as he approached the porch, he could see a soft light from a candle flickering in the shadows and Ciel felt a smile cross his face when he realized that Sebastian sat in the porch swing, waiting for him. His shoulders lowered as Sebastian stood up and approached him, silently grabbing his bag.

"Welcome back, Ciel," Sebastian murmured softly and held out his arm.

Ciel smiled and accepted the embrace, melting into the warm grip. "I'm back," he muttered.

Seeing Sebastian and knowing that he had waited for him helped melt away the stress from the previous week. A week filled with tears and sorrow. Now though, it was time to move on and Ciel would do while Sebastian held him safely in his arms.


	25. In the afternoon: XVII

As a rule: The return makes one love the farewell. ~Alfred de Musset

* * *

 

Parting is such sweet sorrow.

The saying made Ciel grumble at how true the words were and he tried hard to ignore the fact that he had to leave in a few days. The time flew by too quickly and he didn't have enough time to spend with Sebastian. Ciel tried to deny that he had to leave, hoping that he could somehow stay at the ranch and never return but he knew his thoughts were foolish.

He stared blankly at his empty suitcase that sat before him. Clothes littered the floor around him and Ciel knew he had to start packing as his days were numbered but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was too soon and the summer passed by too quickly. It didn't help that Ciel had to spend a week in Houston away from Sebastian.

They talked on the phone at least once or twice a day, but it couldn't substitute the feeling of having Sebastian in his arms. Ciel had missed sleeping next to Sebastian at night and it was a harsh reminder of what awaited him back in Austin.

But Ciel couldn't forgo his education to stay at the ranch. Both Sebastian and his father would disagree with that. Even Sebastian went to college and understood the importance of an education despite his job as a cowboy. Besides that, it wasn't impossible to see Sebastian. They had the weekends to visit and they could easily call each other.

They would make it work. Ciel knew they would. Because while the saying 'parting is such sweet sorrow' was true, so too was the quote that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.'

Ciel would look forward to each time he could visit Sebastian during the school year and enjoy them no matter what. It would give Ciel something to look forward to and would help make the school year pass by quickly. Already, Ciel longed for winter break so he could spend several weeks back at the ranch.

But he would take things one day at a time. One day at a time, one thing at a time.

Grunting, Ciel tossed a pair of jeans into his bag, his mind tired of thinking about such depressing thoughts. No matter what, it would still be hard to leave Sebastian, and Ciel wished that time would slow down so that the next few days would take months. It wasn't possible though and Ciel leaned back against the edge of the bed, sulking slightly as he nudged the suitcase with his foot. When did life get so unfair?

"No matter how much you look at it, the bag will not magically fill itself," Sebastian commented from the doorway. He gazed at Ciel before walking into the room and stepping over piles of clothes that littered the floor before stopping next to Ciel. Sebastian squatted down and reached out, brushing a piece of hair out of Ciel's face, his fingers lingering on pale skin.

"What if I don't want it to fill?" Ciel asked, leaning into the touch. "I have to leave in two days but I'm not ready yet. I don't want to go."

Sebastian hummed and let his hand fall to the side so he could pick up a discarded shirt. He folded it and set it in the suitcase while he spoke. "But we both know that you need to. Just as you can't stop the sun and moon from rising and returning to their place below the horizon, so too must you return to Austin. Change is never easy to accept or deal with, and neither is separation. Humans seek the familiarity of the things they know and cling to it when they can. When it comes time to leave, it's often accompanied with tears, fears, and in time, sadness, depression, and anger."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with un-amused eyes. "That didn't help at all," he commented. "If you're trying to cheer me up, you're doing a horrible job at it. I can't help how I'm feeling now."

"As you shouldn't," Sebastian answered. "But know that after all the negative emotions pass; they give way to pleasant emotions as soon as acceptance settles in. There are stages the body and mind must go through to accept change and for some, it affects them differently or the process may take longer or shorter."

Blue eyes watched as Sebastian placed another shirt in the bag before speaking. "Well it won't happen to me. I'm focused and determined, I won't waver from the path that I set before me. It's who I am and I don't hesitate," Ciel stated firmly.

Sebastian's eyes danced with mirth and he chuckled lowly as he added a shirt to the bag. "I know. I know who you are," he purred. "Dedication, perseverance, and focus. Those things don't change throughout the years, but instead, are created from a loss of innocence."

Ciel pushed at Sebastian's shoulder. "You're so weird. And why are you packing my bag for me? Do you want me to leave quicker or something?" He meant the words as a joke but Ciel felt the smallest hint of worry spark in his chest. What if Sebastian didn't want to deal with him anymore once Ciel left the ranch?

A smirk spread across Sebastian's face, hinting at a secret. "Perhaps I have something planned for you the next few days and I don't want you to waste it by spending your time packing," he commented.

"Oh?" Ciel asked and leaned forward on his knees, pushing close to Sebastian. "And what do you have planned?"

"I was thinking maybe a nice dinner for the two of us the night before you leave and maybe a midnight ride tonight." Sebastian tilted his head to the side so his lips brushed against Ciel's cheek. "Perhaps give you something to remember me by until you can visit again."

Ciel shivered at the words and turned his head to the side to capture Sebastian's lips, a soft moan leaving him at the feel of Sebastian's mouth against his. It was a chaste kiss, short and simple, and Ciel broke away with a seductive quirk on his lips. "And how do you plan to do that?" He murmured, breath fanning across Sebastian's face.

Sebastian chuckled. "I have my ways, but for now, they shall remain a secret." He pulled back slowly and settled on his heels. "However, we need to finish this so we have time tonight and tomorrow."

A small huff left Ciel's mouth but he knew that Sebastian was right. Ciel wanted to spend as much time as possible with Sebastian and for now, even packing with Sebastian was time that he wouldn't throw away. They had to finalize his business papers after this and make sure everything was in its proper order.

Sebastian finished editing them last week while Ciel was away and Ciel glanced at them briefly when he returned last night. But even the brief look was enough to awe him. The documents looked professional and Sebastian made sure to present the information in such a way that it looked like the papers came straight from a successful company instead of a modest ranch.

If Sebastian didn't love his ranch so much, Ciel was certain that Sebastian could work as a high executive at any company of his choosing. Sebastian had a great sense for business and always seemed to pick the correct product or animal to help him succeed. And Sebastian's silver tongue drew people in and made them dance to his whim without any effort on his part.

But Sebastian would never leave his ranch and Ciel found that he didn't blame him. He was doing what he loved and was successful; there was no reason to give that up.

"You know," Ciel commented as he passed off a stack of clothes to Sebastian. "If your ranch business ever goes south for some reason, not that I would wish that on you at all, but if something did happen, you could easily find a job at Funtom Company."

Sebastian paused and glanced at Ciel, his eyebrow raised slightly. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

Ciel settled back on his heels. "I just think you would excel at working there and that you would enjoy it," he answered, unable to elaborate on why he believed that. If anything, it was nothing more than a gut instinct that Ciel acted on.

The comment though only made a smile ghost across Sebastian's lips and he turned back to the suitcase, placing the folded shirts inside. "It's no fun to play the game twice after you've already won," he murmured to himself. "Not when there are new games to play."

Ciel blinked, the words whispered past his ears too softly for him to hear. They were nothing but a soft hum to his senses that made him feel as though they had brushed by him on butterfly wings; tender and fleeting but just as easily ignored.

Instead, he squirmed anxiously as Sebastian continued to pack his suitcase; doing so at a pace that drove him insane and Ciel wanted nothing more than to toss the remaining clothes into the bag so they could go do something else. But patience was a virtue and a quick glance around the room showed that it wouldn't take more than ten minutes to finish packing. Ciel sighed and reached over to grab a shirt, folding it in the silence of the room.

* * *

It was dark outside as Ciel trailed after Sebastian, his hand gripping Sebastian's wrist to keep himself from tripping over anything. Sebastian knew the inside of the house and the grounds like the back of his hand, and moved fluidly through the house even though it was nearly pitch black inside. It was almost unnerving how easily Sebastian moved through the darkness, as though he was wholly comfortable with it surrounding him and Ciel found that he strained to hear each footstep as Sebastian stepped on the floor.

They moved silently, neither wanting to wake either Claude or Alois. Soot was the only creature they woke when they left the room and she gave a soft cry as they left, making Sebastian falter in his steps before Ciel pushed him out the door. He swore that the feline would bring about Sebastian's downfall.

Ciel hissed lowly as he stubbed his toe on the corner of a wall after turning too sharply and he pressed himself closer to Sebastian. It wouldn't be long until they were outside and from there, the moon would provide some form of light for them. It was nearly full and shone brightly in the sky outside, casting faint beams into the front of the house, but bathing the back of it in darkness.

He sighed happily once they slipped outside and Ciel could see the ranch bathed in moonlight, making it look surreal. He committed the sight to memory, knowing that he only had a day left before going home.

"Would you prefer to ride bareback or double?" Sebastian questioned as they made their way across the fields to the pastures. "I was thinking that we would do something different from the norm as it would be more enjoyable but if you wish to ride in the normal way all you need to do is ask."

Ciel hummed as he pondered the question, weighing each side of what Sebastian offered. He wanted to gallop one more time before he left but it was harder to gallop while riding bareback. "I want to gallop," he finally stated, giving Sebastian the choice to figure out which would be the best option.

Sebastian turned to face him. "You want to go fast," he corrected.

Ciel chuckled and nodded. "I do," he answered. "I can't lie there. This will be my last chance to ride for a while and I want to remember it well. No matter how silly it may sound."

Sebastian shook his head. "It doesn't sound silly and it's natural that you want to have a good last ride. If you didn't, then I would worry about your love for riding, as every rider should want to make their final ride a good one." His eyes danced under the moonlight, seemingly glowing as he spoke again. "And if you're looking to go fast, I have just the horse for you. He's one of the very few horses that I own that's not a Quarter Horse, but when I saw him I couldn't pass up the chance."

Cocking his head, Ciel followed Sebastian towards the far corner of the pastures where a black horse rested under a tree. Ears swiveled as they approached and even in the dark, Ciel could instantly see the height difference from the rest of the horses. "Thoroughbred," he breathed as he looked over the horse, taking in the long legs and deep chest before turning to Sebastian. "When did you get a Thoroughbred?"

"I've had him for a while. You've just never seen him before because he's always in the back field. He has a temper on him when he's around other horses so he's not with the rest of the herd," Sebastian answered, running a soft hand over the black coat. "But he's fine with humans and since he's a retired racehorse, he loves to gallop and will give you the thrill that seek."

Ciel grunted softly at the word and patted the horse on his neck, getting a soft snort in return. "What's his name?" He asked as Sebastian slipped a halter over his head before leading him from the pasture.

"Picasso," Sebastian answered and moved to the neighboring pasture. A black horse trotted over to them and stood still as Sebastian slipped a halter over its head. "This lovely mare is from the same farm and has a terrible disposition to other horses due to bad handling. If I hadn't purchased them, they would've met an unhappy ending. I wish to breed them when the mare is a little older and perhaps expand my stock to include Thoroughbreds as well."

Nodding, Ciel patted his stallion before they started walking. "I rode Thoroughbreds when I was younger and they were always good for jumping and eventing. They're strong and powerful."

Sebastian chuckled. "But they lack the cow sense that we need on the ranch. However, they are good pleasure horses and we're hoping that with time and breeding, they'll be worth the investment."

"They will," Ciel answered as he clipped the stallion to the crossties and started grooming him. Ciel looked up as Sebastian set a saddle down next to him, surprised to see an English saddle sitting next to him. "Where did this come from?" He asked.

"They're not trained in Western like the other horses and when we purchased them, I managed to convince the owners to include their tack in the purchase price," Sebastian answered, sounding proud of himself as he placed the saddle on the mare's back. "I wasn't going to bother retraining them when I can enjoy English riding from time to time."

Ciel tightened his girth one last time before moving to slip the bridle over Picasso's head. "You know how to ride English?" He questioned. He kept finding out new things about Sebastian today and he had to admit that it made him happy.

Sebastian nodded and they led the horses out to a mounting block. He swung into the saddle easily and waited for Ciel to do the same before answering. "I rode English when I was younger, a long time ago."

"Why did you switch to Western then?" Ciel wondered. "English is the more popular seat and I'm sure you would've excelled at it, maybe turn pro."

"At the time, English riding was the proper gentleman thing to do," Sebastian stated with a smirk, the words making him chuckle. "But as times change, you have to learn how to adapt and change to meet the new role you're faced with. In the end, it became necessary for me to start riding Western as opposed to English. But that doesn't mean that I've forgotten how to ride the seat."

Ciel grunted at the words, finding them very Sebastian. He had quickly learned that Sebastian liked to speak in riddles, finding humor in confusing Ciel with sentences filled with meanings he didn't understand. Ciel had learned to accept the weird quirk and found that it only added to Sebastian's personality.

"Shall we trot?" He asked, trying hard not to beg. He wanted to gallop still but a small part of him wanted to see Sebastian ride English for the first time to see his skill.

Sebastian nodded and cued his horse to move into a trot, easily rising and falling with the gait. He looked over at Ciel and smirked at the disappointed look on Ciel's face. "Hoping that I wouldn't know what to do?" He teased and silently urged his mount faster.

Silence met Sebastian as Ciel refused to answer the question while he rode next to Sebastian. Sebastian had a good position and now more than ever, Ciel could see just how good of an equestrian Sebastian truly was. He knew both disciplines and rode them well, showing Ciel that he still had a long way to go before he was at the same level as Sebastian. Clicking his tongue slightly, he urged Picasso into a canter, a pleased smile crossing his face as Picasso moved forward eagerly.

Energy flowed underneath him, pulsing and rippling with power in the strong muscles of his mount, and Ciel could feel Picasso's desire to run but he held the stallion back. They would gallop in time but for now, he would have to keep that energy checked until the time came to release it. Next to him, Sebastian's mare moved easily alongside them, both horses pushing each other as the wind washed over them.

They passed sleepy cattle, some bellowing at them as they rode by but the rest simply ignored them, too lost in their sleep to bother waking up to their passing. And with each stride they took, Ciel could feel his excitement mounting and rushing through his body, building alongside his mounts until they were both high strung and ready to run.

Ciel's body tensed as Sebastian slowed his mare down and Ciel followed suit with a sigh of reluctance. They came to a stop and Ciel could feel himself trembling alongside Picasso. The urge to run was great and the adrenaline had built up until it overwhelmed them both. "Why'd we stop?" He finally asked, looking at Sebastian.

"Because it's best to break into a gallop from a stand still, it's how they were trained and what they look forward to. For a moment, they believe as though they're racing again," Sebastian answered, collecting his reins. His mare raised her head and she pranced under him, expecting what was coming.

Her excitement was contagious and Picasso responded quickly, snorting and tossing his head. It only helped to make the adrenaline race even more and Ciel gathered his own reins, feeling the power at the ends of his fingertips. Heart racing, he felt Picasso take a few steps forward, matching Sebastian's mare before a soft command fell on his ears. "Run."

Without thought, Ciel urged Picasso, feeling the powerful muscles below him ripple and bunch as his back legs tucked under his hindquarters before surging forward. Hooves dug into the ground and grass tore under sharp feet as strong legs powered them onward motion until they raced the wind.

Long legs drove them on, eating the ground with each stride until Ciel felt as though they had grown wings and were simply flying low to the ground. It was thrilling and breathtaking to race through the pastures with Sebastian at his side and no one around to bear witness to them but the moon.

Wind whipped at his face, his cheeks turning red as it streaked over his skin until Ciel felt as though he was moving with the horse. He could feel the muscles coiling and bunching, propelling them onward while their hooves pounded loudly underneath them. Ciel's fingers laced through the Picasso's long mane as he folded over the stallions neck more, asking for more speed.

Picasso responded without hesitation, lengthening his stride even more until tears formed at the corners of Ciel's eyes and he felt a laugh bubble at the back of his throat. It was exhilarating to feel this sort of freedom that only came from being on a horse and racing with the wind. There was nothing else in the world that could compare and Ciel wished for the moment to continue and never end.

Picasso still ran strong underneath him, his body built to handle such a distance at a long speed compared to Lilith who could only sprint at high speeds for a short distance. Breeders bred Thoroughbreds for speed and each stride took them further and further away from the house until Ciel didn't know where they were as they finally dropped down into an easy trot.

Black coats were damp with sweat from the long run and the horses were breathing a little harder than normal but their heads stayed high and their ears perked, showing that the run hadn't injured them. Ciel trembled on Picasso's back, his adrenaline still racing through his veins with no hope of slowing down. His heart raced alongside his mounts and Ciel turned to look at Sebastian as small trickles of laughter left his throat.

"That was fun," he panted, another laugh leaving his mouth. He patted Picasso's sweaty neck as they slowly started to walk back to the house. It would be a long walk as they were far from the house and Ciel guided his mount closer to Sebastian's mare. Picasso sniffed at her before snorting slightly and settling into an easy walk. "Thank you for that, I really enjoyed it. I'm going to miss having the chance to ride with you like this when I go back."

Sebastian hummed and reached over to stroke Ciel's cheek. "Just because you're leaving doesn't mean that I'll forget you, Ciel or that I'll let you go without any word. I told you before that I don't have one night stands and so long as you're willing to continue the relationship, I don't think we'll have any problem." His hand moved back to the reins. "You can visit me during your breaks and on the weekends that we're not overly busy or have to perform. So never think that you can't visit."

Ciel nodded, feeling relief spread through his body at the words. He had worked too hard to get Sebastian and he wasn't about to lose Sebastian after he had just acquired him. Not as though Ciel felt anything for Sebastian, at least that's what Ciel kept telling himself. He couldn't admit that he felt something for Sebastian, because the thought terrified him.

"You can visit me too," Ciel added, pulling himself from his thoughts. They were straying too close to a subject he tried to steer clear off and it was best to change the subject. "That way, I can show you around Austin and you can stay with me for a while. Repay the favor for letting me stay here all summer and earn my credits that I needed."

"That would be nice," Sebastian answered. "I've only been to Austin a few times and those were for business trips, so I didn't have time to sightsee. This time I could see the sights more and enjoy myself."

Ciel smiled. "What would you like to see first?" He questioned.

A smirk crept across Sebastian's face. "The Tower," he stated and chuckled lightly. "I've always found the story interesting and the reasoning's behind it."

Blue eyes rolled at the comment and Ciel found himself sighing. "You know that after everything that happened there and all the suicides, they have really strict tours now and that's the only time you can actually go up that high."

"Doesn't matter," Sebastian answered. "The smell of despair and that of tortured souls permeates the very stones of that building. So much blood shed for such an old, gothic building. The history that those walls have seen."

Ciel grunted. "You've very poetic today, in a morbid, grotesque sort of way." He patted Picasso's neck and slowed the horse down as they approached the stable. Now that the adrenaline had left his body, Ciel could feel the call of sleep pulling at him and the only thing he wanted was sleep. But he wasn't going to neglect his horse and once he clipped Picasso to the crossties, Ciel removed the saddle and started grooming Picasso. It was all methodical and it didn't take long before they let the horses back into their pastures.

Yawning, Ciel trudged behind Sebastian, his feet dragging through the grass and Sebastian gave him an unamused look. "I can't help it," Ciel said. "I'm really tired now. You should carry me."

"Like a bride?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel chuckled. "I was thinking piggy-back so I could kick you to walk faster."

Sebastian shook his head as he crouched down before Ciel. "Demanding little creature tonight," he commented and grunted slightly as Ciel jumped onto his back without any sense of hesitation. He stood smoothly and adjusted his grip to carry Ciel's weight easier before walking again. "But if you kick me, you'll walk back by yourself."

Ciel placed a soft kiss on the back of Sebastian's neck and nodded. "I understand, you don't want to be treated like cattle." Sebastian grunted and Ciel continued. "Or any other animal for that matter. Especially a dog, seeing as how you particularly dislike them." He had learned that a few weeks back when Ciel had asked where the ranch dog was and Sebastian flat out told him that 'the likes of those animals were not allowed on the property.'

A small grumble left Sebastian's throat at the reminder. He broke into a jog so they could reach the house quicker, feeling Ciel's arms tighten around his torso at the new speed. It didn't take long before he walked up the steps, feeling Ciel's soft breath against the back of his neck. "Almost asleep?" He asked and shifted Ciel's weight so he could open the door.

Ciel nodded as they started to climb the steps. He was warm against Sebastian's body and it made him drift off into sleep even quicker than before. "You're comfortable," he murmured, his head pressed against the side of Sebastian's neck. A soft grunt left his body as Sebastian set him on the bed and without a thought, Ciel tipped backwards on the mattress. "But this is nice too."

Sebastian chuckled and shifted him around until Ciel was under the covers, eyelids heavy with sleep. "Sleep," he cooed, tucking him in before straightening up. "I'll be back after I find Soot."

"You dote on that kitten too much," Ciel grumbled but let Sebastian step out of the room in search of the kitten that was probably searching for him. He sighed in content as he settled under the covers before giving into sleep, knowing that when he woke, Sebastian would be there and at his side.

* * *

Ciel kicked the wooden planks below him, making the porch swing rock back and forth more until the back almost smacked into the side of the house. Inside, Alois and Claude were having a final meal to themselves and Alois had forcefully kicked Ciel out of the dining room. He couldn't find Sebastian and now Ciel was left to sulk, wondering where Sebastian had run off.

It hardly seemed fair that Alois and Claude would get the chance to enjoy a romantic dinner together, no matter how cheesy it sounded. It was something that they would get to share before they parted ways and Ciel wanted the same thing with Sebastian.

Thinking about it, Sebastian had mentioned something about having dinner together the previous night and Ciel wondered if they would still get to do that, seeing as Alois and Claude took over the dining room. And with Sebastian missing, it made Ciel curious to know if Sebastian had any plans to go through with the dinner he mentioned. It was a sobering thought, one that Ciel couldn't stop himself from thinking about. It was their last night together and he wanted to make it special with Sebastian.

He glanced up as worn boots stopped before him and Ciel jerked his head up, seeing Sebastian standing before him. "Where have you been?" He asked, a little harsher than he meant but he couldn't help himself.

"Self-pity doesn't suit you," Sebastian answered, pulling Ciel from the porch swing and to his feet. "Whatever is running through your silly head is nothing more than trivial thoughts that try to confuse you. I promised we would spend the evening together, did I not?"

Ciel nodded and flushed, looking slightly embarrassed at thinking Sebastian had deserted him. "Then what do you have planned? You've been gone since we finished the afternoon chores."

Sebastian hummed and guided Ciel towards the barn. "I was preparing our dinner of course. Claude and Alois may have the dining room to themselves, but we'll have something better. Something that I think you'll enjoy more than sitting inside the house." He pushed open the doors to the tack room and gestured for Ciel to climb the ladder that led to the hayloft.

Ciel sneezed as dust attacked his nose when he poked his head up into the loft. His eyes widened at the sight before him and he found that Sebastian was right. Alois and Claude could keep their dining room; it paled in comparison to what Sebastian offered him here. A blanket covered a few bales of hay to make a mock table and Ciel made his way over to them, taking a seat on the soft mounds of hay around the table. His foot nudged a basket that rested next to the bales of hay and he recognized it as the picnic basket they had used last month.

"A picnic in the hay loft, huh?" Ciel teased as Sebastian settled down next to him and began pulling out the dishes. "I didn't think of you as a romantic but I'm decently surprised. I like it," he finished softly.

"I'm glad that it pleases you," Sebastian answered, setting out the food he prepared earlier. "I figured it would be more memorable than having a normal dinner back in the house. And this way, we have privacy to do what we wish."

Ciel flushed as his mind provided him with less than innocent thoughts but he didn't bother pushing them away. Instead, he found that he looked forward to such things and that he wanted to return the favor to Sebastian; wanted to taste Sebastian before he left. But he would save that treat for dessert. "What's for dinner?" He asked.

Sebastian gestured to the dishes set before them. "Tonight we have tender pot roast in a thick sauce to enhance the flavor, along with some vegetables for side dishes. For dessert, I prepared a German chocolate cake," he recited and placed a large piece of pot roast on Ciel's plate.

His mouth watering at the smell, Ciel took a bite and nearly moaned as the meat fell apart in his mouth. It was warm and tender, and flavor exploded along his tongue, making him chew slowly so he could savor every bite. Sebastian was an excellent cook and without a doubt made the best foods. Especially when it came to his desserts. Ciel had never tasted a dessert more delicious than Sebastian's. "It's really good," he said and licked a drop of sauce from his lips. "Are you going to have some too?"

"I will," Sebastian answered and leaned forward to bite off the piece of meat that rested on Ciel's fork. He smirked at the expression on Ciel's face as he chewed before swallowing. "Tasty, with a hint of Ciel to the flavor," he purred, pleased to see red bloom across Ciel's face.

"Pervert," Ciel muttered before shoving another forkful into his mouth. He speared another piece before offering it to Sebastian with a small smile. Everything felt so laid back and relaxed that it was easy to forget that in twelve short hours, Ciel would have to leave the ranch and return to Austin to start a new term. But it wouldn't be for good and Ciel found that he could take comfort in that, knowing that he would always be welcomed back in Sebastian's arms.

The thought made dinner pass without a problem for Ciel, knowing that it wasn't the end. He didn't want to leave but it wasn't permanent and Ciel could be patient. After all, compared to the months that Ciel spent plotting and waiting for Sebastian, a few weeks were nothing. They would go by quickly and before Ciel knew it, he would have more time to spend with Sebastian come winter break.

Dishes clinked together as Sebastian set them back into the basket before he placed a piece of cake before Ciel. "Actually," Ciel found himself saying, stopping Sebastian from digging the fork into the moist dessert. "I was thinking of something else for dessert first."

Sebastian's eyes lowered as Ciel placed a hand on his chest, slowly pushing him back to rest on the hay. "What did you have in mind?" He asked lowly, breath hitching slightly as Ciel's fingers trailed down his torso.

"How about I show you," Ciel purred, lowering his body to rest on Sebastian's.

A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips and he let Ciel's fingers continue their exploration. He shivered as curious fingers brushed over a nipple through the fabric of his shirt and Sebastian gave a small moan to let Ciel know that he was doing things right. The innocence at which Ciel touched him only helped to fuel his arousal and Sebastian could feel his cock twitching in anticipation.

With each moan that left Sebastian's mouth, Ciel could feel his confidence grow and he tugged at Sebastian's shirt, wanting to feel the soft skin underneath his fingers. Sebastian granted his wish, leaning up so Ciel could peel the material away from his body until his eyes settled over pale skin and Ciel lowered his head down to nip at a perk nipple.

Sebastian's hips bucked under him and Ciel could feel a hard erection pressing into the inside of his thigh. "You're anxious," he murmured, his finger coming up to tweak the other nipple. "I must be doing something right to get you so hard here." His free hand snaked down and boldly cupped Sebastian's length, eliciting another moan from Sebastian's throat."

"Will you continue or are you going to stop?" Sebastian asked, crimson eyes hazy with pleasure and lust. He shifted under Ciel, adjusting himself in his too tight jeans.

Ciel slid down Sebastian's body slowly until he was face to face with the bulge in Sebastian's pants. "I think I'll continue, although it's tempting to stop and watch you pleasure you're with your hand," he teased, the humor helping to ease his nerves. He had never seen Sebastian fully naked before and while he knew Sebastian was just like him underneath the clothes he wore; it didn't make it any easier.

"You don't have to, Ciel," Sebastian murmured.

Shaking his head, Ciel popped the button on the jeans and slid the zipper down. "I want to," he answered and eased the jeans off Sebastian's hips and down his legs, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

The thin material covering Sebastian's groin left nothing to the imagination and Ciel shyly reached out, tracing the hard cock through the material. He felt it twitch under the hesitant touch and the soft moan that left Sebastian's mouth made Ciel grow bolder. He pressed harder, rubbing the length until Sebastian's hips bucked up to meet his touches and Sebastian silently asked for more.

Feeling braver, Ciel's hand dipped below the waistband of Sebastian's boxers and grasped the base of Sebastian's erection. The action had Sebastian tossing his head back, humming with pleasure. Ciel smirked and pulled the boxers down until Sebastian lay bare before him and Ciel could marvel at his handiwork. The tip of Sebastian's cock was red and swollen, precum beading around the head and before Ciel could stop himself, he leaned forward to lap at the fluid.

His nose crinkled at the taste and he pulled back, not sure what to think of it. But the taste did nothing to lower his confidence and instead, Ciel licked the palm of his hand before curling his fingers around the throbbing erection and gave it a firm pump. This was familiar, as Ciel had masturbated before and even though Sebastian was bigger, it was still the same concept and motion.

Ciel swirled his thumb around the tip, collecting the precum on his fingers and using it to make each pass of his hand easier over the turgid flesh. With each jerk, Sebastian moaned and bucked his hips up, asking for more and Ciel was all too happy to tease Sebastian. His finger pressed against the thick vein on the underside before he lowered himself down once more, hearing Sebastian's breath hitch as his mouth hovered near the hard cock.

Swallowing, Ciel lapped at the hard flesh and pushed away his thoughts about the taste on his tongue. He could do this and would give Sebastian something to remember him by before he left. That way, Sebastian had something to visualize when he only had his hand to pleasure himself at night. The thought urged Ciel on and he lowered his head again, sucking lightly at the tip, ignoring the bitter taste as a hand stroked the base of Sebastian's cock.

A loud groan from Sebastian spurred Ciel on and he lowered his head, taking in more as he tried to relax his jaw. He took in as much as he could before he felt himself gag around Sebastian. He pulled back slowly and hollowed out his cheeks as he started to bob his head lightly. It wasn't as deep as Sebastian had gone last week but it was still something and judging by the noises that left Sebastian's mouth, Sebastian didn't seem to care.

He gasped as Sebastian's fingers threaded through his hair and pulled him away, a string of saliva connecting him to the tip of Sebastian's cock before it snapped. "Wh…did I do something wrong?" Ciel asked, panting slightly for air.

Sebastian shook his head and leaned forward to unbutton Ciel's pants, quickly pulling them off. "No, you were doing just fine. A little too fine and I'm certain you don't want me to come in your mouth," he said bluntly, shifting Ciel up to rest on his body so their erections lined up. He grasped them in his hands and felt Ciel shudder against him. "And since you treated me so nicely, I figure I should repay the favor."

Ciel tossed his head back and moaned loudly as their cocks rubbed together; creating delicious friction between them that had him thrusting back into Sebastian's hand. The new sensations had Ciel's arousal peaking and building quickly until he panted heavily against Sebastian's neck and clung tightly to his arms. His hips rocked against Sebastian's, seeking more friction as they moved together, each searching for their own completion and he felt Sebastian trembling with pleasure underneath him.

It made him proud, somewhere in his lust induced state, to know that he was the one making Sebastian feel this way and made Sebastian lose control. That thought made the coil of lust curl tighter in his stomach while heat raced through his veins as he continued to thrust harder. "Se-Sebastian," he moaned and felt Sebastian's fingers tighten to provide more friction.

Sebastian leaned up and nibbled against his earlobe, murmuring softly. His hand moved down further, fondling his tightly drawn balls and the simple action sent Ciel over the edge. He called out Sebastian's name as his hips bucked and jerked wildly in Sebastian's grip, and he felt come splatter against his shirt.

Ciel rode out his orgasm, grunting as Sebastian continued to buck against him until finally Sebastian came as well. The softest of murmurs left Sebastian's mouth and Ciel felt himself slump against Sebastian, feeling worn and tired from the whole ordeal. Each sexual encounter with Sebastian gave him an orgasm that was more intense than Ciel had ever felt before, leaving him nothing but a trembling mess at the end.

"How was that?" He asked when he finally caught his breath.

Sebastian smirked and pulled him close. "I think you'll forever haunt my dreams now," he purred before leaning up to capture swollen lips once more.

* * *

Claude slammed the trunk closed and Ciel flinched at the noise. He watched as Alois gripped Claude tightly, and Ciel knew that Alois didn't want to leave his lover any more than Ciel wanted to leave Sebastian. Ciel found it funny how close Alois had become with Claude over the past few weeks. Considering Alois swore that he was just using Claude, he seemed awfully close to Claude and seemed to care for him. It made Ciel wonder how deep Alois's emotions ran, but he didn't dwell on it for long. He had his own pressing concerns to think about.

Such as Sebastian's mouth. It currently nipped and sucked at the back of Ciel's neck, leaving all sorts of marks on his pale skin. It was Sebastian's way of making Ciel remember him and a way to tell everyone else to back off. Not that Ciel planned to forget Sebastian anytime soon. He moaned lightly as Sebastian's teeth found a sensitive spot and nibbled on it before finally pulling away, a smirk on his lips.

"You can come back and visit for the remaining days of summer before your term starts," Sebastian murmured against his neck. Lips brushed over marked skin before Sebastian stepped back, willing to keep himself under control. "Call me before you come up though so I know to clear my day for you and you won't make a wasted trip."

Ciel nodded and turned away from the window. "Even if I had to help you with the chores, I would still spend time with you and it wouldn't be wasted at all." A frown formed on his lips, not at all happy that he would leave soon. The morning had gone by too quickly and even though Ciel had tried to drag out breakfast in an attempt to stay longer, he could only do so much and it was impossible to stop time. They had a deadline to meet and if they weren't back in Austin by the afternoon to turn in their papers, they would fail the class and that wasn't acceptable.

"I'll let you know when we get back so you know that we made it okay," Ciel commented and took a step closer to Sebastian, his arms coming up to wrap around Sebastian's waist. He felt like they were moving to opposite ends of the world, even though his mind knew that it wasn't true. Three hours between each other was nothing and easily manageable. It would take some time to get used to the new change, but it wouldn't be long before they would be able to see each other again.

Sebastian chuckled and held Ciel close. "I don't care so much if your acquaintance makes it back safely, so much as I care if you do," he teased, showing that his dislike for Alois was still strong and alive even after the months had passed.

Ciel smirked and pushed at Sebastian's chest in mock anger before rubbing his face against Sebastian's shirt, inhaling the familiar scent. "I will miss you," he admitted honestly. He couldn't deny that fact, no matter how much Ciel tried to hide his feelings.

Sebastian nodded and ran a hand through Ciel's hair. "I'll miss you too. But both of us know that you can't stay here. You need to graduate and get your degree if you wish to accomplish anything in this world. And if you wish, when you graduate, you can come back here and work with us if you want."

The words made Ciel smile and he stood up on tiptoes to press his lips to Sebastian's one last time. Arms rose to drape around Sebastian's neck, dragging him down so Ciel could deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed over Sebastian's tongue and he moaned softly into the kiss, wanting to savor it and wishing that it would last. That he could stay here in Sebastian's arms and never leave, never let this man go.

But he could hear the car doors slamming outside as someone placed the final bags inside and with great reluctance, Ciel pulled away. He felt Sebastian place one last chaste kiss to his forehead before giving him a gentle push to the door. Sebastian had to be the older and more mature one of them now, otherwise Ciel would never leave.

With heavy feet, Ciel made his way to the front door with Sebastian close behind him. Sebastian stayed with him until they reached the car where Alois was already waiting, although the sullen look on his face showed that he was anything but happy with leaving.

"I'll call you," Ciel murmured, kissing Sebastian one last time and feeling his chest tighten at the action. He gazed at Sebastian as he slowly slipped into the car, leaving the door open so Sebastian could still talk to him.

The car started with a soft purr as Sebastian leaned down through the open door and pressed a final kiss to Ciel's lips. "I'll be waiting then," he answered before straightening up. He shut the door carefully, making sure it didn't hit Ciel's legs before he patted the roof of the car. There was nothing more to say, as any more goodbyes would only draw out the separation.

Moving carefully, the car pulled away and left Sebastian and Claude standing alone in the driveway, waving slightly as the vehicle continued to drive down the path. It was never fun or easy to say goodbye, but they were necessary actions that were essential for humans. It made them realize what they had, because once something was gone, there was the chance that it would be gone for good.

Life never came back to the dead, history was forgotten except what was written and studied in books, and while the soul could remember snippets of its past, only time truly remembered everything that happened and never forgot. Nothing was exempt from this rule. Except perhaps, those who were as old as time itself; the ones who helped to shape and write the history, and knew which parts were lies.


	26. In the evening: I

As a rule: Guilt is anger directed at ourselves - at what we did or did not do. Resentment is anger directed at others - at what they did or did not do ~ Peter McWilliams

* * *

Ciel groaned lowly as he sat in his science class, lamenting that the new term had started already. The beginning of a school term never changed and Ciel found himself, not for the first time, missing the ranch. At least there, he could work on his homework in the comforts of Sebastian's study or in the kitchen while Sebastian made dinner.

The day after he turned in his papers, Ciel traveled back to the ranch for the remainder of summer break. For six days, he enjoyed the peace and comfort that the ranch offered until he had to return late Tuesday night. Alois though, wasn't so lucky and went back to work the day after they returned to campus.

Ciel shifted in his seat and couldn't bring himself to care about the lecture. He had stopped listening a little over fifteen minutes ago and instead, let his mind wander. He didn't care about how rocks formed or what their names were. They held no importance to him and he only took the class for an easy 'A'. Rocks were rocks and that's all Ciel cared about. They were hard and hurt when someone threw one at you. Simple as that.

Sighing, Ciel turned his attention back to his computer and looked over the picture Sebastian sent him that morning. His mare, because that's all Ciel could call her, was sniffing a familiar black kitten perched on a railing, ears perked forward and curious. Ciel had saved the picture right away and Ciel found it endearing, thinking that Sebastian was the kitten and he was the mare. Of course, that made them both female but it was the idea that counted in the end.

It made him miss the ranch even more and Ciel wished he could have seen the two animals in person. No doubt, if Ciel were there, Sebastian would've devoured his lips seconds after taking the picture. The thought made his chest tighten slightly and Ciel wondered how Sebastian was doing.

It had been almost two days since he left the ranch and already Ciel could feel a familiar longing to return. He firmly pushed away the niggling voice that told him he was getting in too deep and that his emotions were starting to grow too strong towards Sebastian in a way that he hadn't planned for.

Ciel could stop himself before he fell in too deep, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. He didn't want to admit that his feelings had slowly grown and mounted into something that terrified him. Denying those thoughts made it easier than having to deal with the voice in the back of mind that suggested caution, as he grew too close.

The thoughts though didn't stop Ciel from missing Sebastian, and Ciel ran his schedule through his mind, wondering if he could afford to visit during the weekend. It was Thursday and Ciel had one more class before he finished for the day. If Ciel left Austin after his last class and sent Alois to his Friday classes in his place, then Ciel could arrive at the ranch tonight before dinner.

Ciel smirked and slipped his computer into his backpack before he hoisted it onto his shoulder. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Sebastian, asking if he could visit. Minutes passed before Sebastian answered back with an affirmative answer and Ciel smirked as he walked down the steps.

The smirk slipped away from his lips as he walked into the hallway. Ciel predicted a fight when he told Alois of his plans to return to the ranch for the weekend. Alois would want to come as well and would argue that Ciel wasn't acting fair. But so long as Ciel held the debt over Alois, Alois's words were hollow.

Ciel grimaced as he stepped out of the cool building and into the hot morning sun. It was only August and there were still a few more weeks of hot weather but nothing could compare to the record highs they set last year. The roar of traffic around the city was loud and people milled around on the streets as Ciel made his way to his next class, digging out his phone along the way. The crowded streets and smoky smells made the urge to return to the ranch even greater and Ciel brought his phone up to his ear, pressing it tight so he could better.

Alois answered on the third ring and Ciel could tell that Alois had just woken up from a nap. Alois had a class at eight in the morning and another one at eleven along with Ciel. "I'm up," Alois murmured.

"Good, because class starts in ten minutes and we need to talk about tomorrow along with this weekend," Ciel said coolly as he pushed his way into the business building for their next class.

A low groan left Alois's mouth and he stood up from the couch he had been sleeping on before making his way down the hall. "I'm already in the business building so I'll just meet you there."

Ciel nodded and ended the call as he walked up the steps to the floor he needed. They were taking a BCIS class together and Ciel was already looking forward to the lessons they would take later in the semester. The first month or so, they would learn PowerPoint and Excel programs, something Ciel already knew how to work. But the following months, they would run scripts to create sites that ran on more complex codes than the ones he built during the spring semester.

He took a seat in the classroom and didn't have to wait long before Alois plopped down heavily next to him. Ciel glanced at him before pulling out his computer, plugging it into the nearby outlet. "I'm going up to the ranch after this class is over so I need you to take my two classes tomorrow," he stated as he typed in his password.

Alois grunted. "You were just there all last week. Don't you think that I want to see Claude just as much as you want to see Sebastian? I haven't seen him since we left, unlike you who has all this free time to visit Sebastian." Anger filled his voice, mixed with hints of frustration at the current situation. Talking on the phone was good, but Alois wanted more and yearned to feel Claude's body pressed against his own.

"It's sad and unfortunate," Ciel started, sounding not at all sorry. "But you have work and a debt to pay off. Therefore, you don't have the same luxury as me."

"I've noticed," Alois drawled, glaring at his computer screen. "I still don't think it's fair that I can't have the smallest amount of time to go see my boyfriend," he hissed lowly, his anger finally mounting. It was unfair and Ciel knew it, but he refused to do anything to help make the situation any better. Instead, Ciel continued to milk the situation as much as he could, and took advantage of Alois whenever he needed it.

Ciel rolled his eyes and looked at the front of the room as the professor walked in, barely giving them a second glance as he went about logging into the school's network. "Well I don't think it's fair that I have to listen to you complain about this when you were the one who only wanted to use Claude in the first place." He looked at Alois from the corner of his eyes. "Why the change in heart? If you're only using him to make me jealous, which won't work, or to get his attention, then you shouldn't be this passionate and determined to go see him again. Now, why is it that you are, Alois?" Ciel asked curiously.

A part of Ciel knew the answer and waited for confirmation, but a small part of him remained unsure about Alois's true feelings. Alois was a puzzle at times and one that Ciel enjoyed picking apart and putting back together. He knew what made Alois tick; from his cruel nature to the child like personality he kept hidden away in hopes of looking more mature in Ciel's eyes.

All of these things Ciel knew despite Alois's best attempts to hide them from him. But the actions and feelings that Alois showed now were something different from the norm and Ciel had a good idea of what was causing them.

Despite everything that Alois claimed, Alois had fallen hard for Claude. And while it may have started out as an order from Ciel to get close to Claude, it had morphed and grown into something bigger during the summer. Something that Alois wasn't prepared for and had never experienced before.

Because what Alois felt for Ciel was nothing more than desire. A desire to possess and break him. Something that Alois had mistaken for affection and perhaps even love. But what Alois felt for Claude now was the affection and devotion that he had tried to feel for Ciel throughout his life.

It was ironic that Alois had spent years chasing after him and in a matter of months, those feelings had changed and shifted to rest on another person. One that returned those feelings and for once, Alois didn't know what to do. But despite Alois's confusion, he wasn't coming to Ciel for help or talking to him about his problems, leaving Ciel in the dark about what was going on inside Alois's mind.

The silence that Alois gave him now was enough of a hint that something else was going on in Alois's mind and Ciel found that he didn't like that. It meant that he wasn't in control of everything and that there was a chance for a curve ball to appear at the last minute.

"Well?" Ciel prompted again, looking at Alois as the syllabuses moved around the room. "You didn't answer me."

Alois nodded. "I know," he answered and accepted a stack of papers, taking one for himself before handing it to Ciel. He didn't bother to elaborate any further and instead watched as Ciel fumed silently.

Ciel passed the papers behind him and placed his to the side, anger churning low in his stomach. "You're still going to my classes tomorrow and when this thing blows up in your face with Claude, you'll wish that you had talked to me before," he hissed lowly before turning back to his computer as the professor finally started talking; content to ignore Alois for the remainder of the class.

* * *

Alois drummed his fingers along the marble desk, ignoring Grell who complained about William being a slave driver. It was nothing new and being back at work felt familiar for him.

He took odd comfort in Grell's off the wall personality, knowing that Grell knew exactly what was going on in his life and that if he needed to talk to him; Grell was always willing to listen. The day Alois started back at work, Grell had practically attacked him, demanding to know what had happened in the remaining weeks at the ranch.

Green eyes were wide and bright as Alois told Grell how he had accepted Claude's offer to date him. The news made Grell smile and Alois felt as though he had chosen the right path with his choice. But now, the confusing thoughts that plagued Alois before had returned and he found himself debating talking to Grell about them.

Because to do so, would be admitting that his feelings for Ciel had practically vanished until they were nonexistent and having Grell confirm that would be the final nail in the coffin for Alois. After this, Alois would no longer bother to think about Ciel as he once had and he would close a chapter in his book.

"Do you think it's possible to be wrong your whole life, only to realize the truth in a short amount of time?" Alois asked, cutting Grell off from his complaining. He glanced out the glass doors where he could see people walking around on the streets and sidewalks, bustling and jostling each other to get where they needed to be.

Grell hummed and propped his head on his palm. "I don't see why not. But the question comes into effect as to whether or not they accept that truth. If they don't, then they would still walk around and believe one thing while disregarding the truth." He chuckled. "But then again, isn't that the way most things in this world work? No one wants to admit that they were wrong and will keep pretending that their decision was correct even when they know it's not. They'll stick with that belief until the day they die in some cases."

Alois shook his head. "There's nothing worse in an argument than realizing that you're wrong halfway through," he quoted and chuckled lightly before sobering once more. "But what if they don't want to accept that truth? Not because they don't wish to be wrong, but instead because they're scared to accept that truth."

"You're thinking about Claude and Ciel again," Grell stated, wanting to clear up any confusion. At Alois's nod, Grell found himself humming softly. "We knew this time would come, and I told you earlier that you would have to face your emotions sooner or later. I believe that you weren't ready for this."

Alois sighed heavily and slumped in his chair. "I took your advice, knowing that I should give Claude a chance as he offered me everything I've always wanted from Ciel. He gave me all that and more. He makes me feel things that I've never felt before. I've never felt these emotions for Ciel before." Another sigh left his mouth and Alois felt his shoulders sag in defeat. "And never once while I was with Claude, did I ever think of Ciel," he admitted.

It felt good to say that aloud. It was the truth and Alois had kept it inside, pondering over it for the past week or two. He had only stayed silent about it because admitting the truth to anyone or saying it aloud would make the thoughts real. Something Alois wasn't ready to face just yet.

"Do you think you no longer feel anything for Ciel?" Grell asked carefully, knowing that it was a delicate question considering how long Alois had chased after Ciel. "You know that there's nothing wrong with that and no one will judge you for feeling that way." Alois needed reassurance that there was nothing wrong with his new feelings before he would admit how he felt.

Alois hesitated as he gathered his thoughts and courage, weighing them and trying to decide if he could say the words or not before he finally nodded. "I think so," he said softly. "I know my feelings for Claude and I care about him, I truly do. Not just for the way he makes me feel or because of the attention he gives me, but I care for his person as well."

Grell's lips pulled into a smile and he bobbed his head. "But by caring for Claude, you no longer care for Ciel the same way. You only see him as a friend and someone who is unworthy of the same feelings that you share with Claude," he stated. "And now you're not sure if that's a good thing or not. If it's the right thing."

Alois nodded twice before looking down at his hands. "Is it okay to stop feeling these things for Ciel and keep feeling what I feel for Claude? Even though my initial intentions weren't honest at the beginning?" He grimaced slightly before the words started to flow once more. "I only grew close to Claude because Ciel told me to, not because I wanted to. And even after that, I stayed with him because I wanted the attention. But now I know what I'm feeling and I care about Claude, despite how everything started out."

"Your worries are understandable," Grell answered and patted Alois on his head, getting a glare for his troubles. "But they are unneeded. You are free to feel anything you want for Claude or anyone for that matter, because Ciel never returned your feelings. There was no relationship between you two and your new feelings for Claude will not hurt Ciel. If anything, if you try to keep pretending that you feel something for Ciel or try to crawl back to him, you'll just end up hurting yourself instead."

The words were harsh but true and Alois found himself nodding. There was no way to get around the truth that sat before his eyes and the only thing he needed to do now was accept the facts. The fact that Alois no longer wanted Ciel and that he liked Claude instead. That he cared for Claude, wanted to make him happy, and that for once, Ciel was no longer in the picture.

"I don't want Ciel anymore," Alois stated for Grell and anyone else to hear. Because it was just something that had to be heard. After years of pinning and chasing after Ciel, Alois was finally breaking free of the path he had followed for years and was creating his own. It was something to be proud of and Alois felt a weight lift off his chest. He could breathe easier and he felt giddy for the first time since everything had started. "And it's okay not to want him anymore."

"Exactly," Grell said, looking at Alois proudly. It was a hard step for Alois to take but he had done it and now Ciel was behind him, no longer there to hinder Alois's every step. And with Claude by Alois's side, Grell had no doubt that things would finally start to look up for Alois. The year was almost over and if their schedule continued, then everything would finish by the years end. "Now, I say we celebrate with some pizza," he said happily reaching for the phone.

"You will do no such thing, Grell Sutcliff," a sharp voice said from a side hallway as Will strode into the foyer. "You are behind on your duties. The contract from that foul beast is still working to right the wrongs from the past and we cannot slack off when there are things we need to prepare for. Until then, you are not allowed to partake in such things and I will not allow you to fall behind because of this deal we were forced into."

A whine left Grell's mouth. "But Will, one thing of pizza isn't going to hurt and we've been working for hours. It's almost dinnertime and I think we should have a reward. Just this once." He batted his eyes, trying to look innocent. "Please."

Will pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I will not cave to such childish actions. You are behind on your duties and that's that," he stated and glanced at Alois. "Your shift is about to end in five minutes and as such, the pizza would just be getting here and I will not sanction overtime to the likes of you."

Alois huffed at the words but was well used to them by now and found that they barely bothered him much anymore. If anything, he found that he looked forward to the things Will would say next as they were always interesting and humorous. He rolled his eyes as Will glared at him before giving one last stern look to Grell. With an annoyed look on his face, he moved back to the elevators, leaving Grell and Alois snorting with laughter.

"He's so stern," Alois said once the elevator doors closed and they were safe again. "He needs to get laid so he learns how to relax. He's way too tense and it can't be good for his health." He shook his head and started gathering his things, knowing that he would get to leave soon and found that he was looking forward to a quiet apartment now that Ciel was gone for the weekend.

Grell chuckled and unlocked a desk drawer before pulling out a black binder and setting it on the counter. "Who knows what his problem is. The only thing I know is that I have to deal with him now that you're leaving, so I hope you feel guilty about going back to your cozy apartment and leaving me here alone with Mr. Grouchypants."

Alois smirked as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, looking cruel as he circled around the desk. He paused to lean against the edge of the counter, schooling his face into an innocent looking one before answering. "Not at all," he answered in a singsong voice before pushing away from the edge and prancing to the door.

He was in a good mood as the doors closed behind him and the lighthearted feeling in his chest was still present as he walked back in the summer sun. It was after six and the sun was just starting to set, helping to ease the hot temperatures that plagued the city, but only just.

Ciel had the car though so there was no other option but walking back as Alois didn't want to pay for the bus. Not when it was going to be crowded and hot, and would cost him money that he couldn't afford to spend right now. He was saving every penny he could in hopes that he would be free of Ciel and then perhaps pursue something further with Claude. The thought put a smile on his face and a skip to his step as he continued his walk back home, humming the whole way.

* * *

It was close to one on Friday when Alois finally stumbled back into the apartment. His body and mind screamed for mercy after so many classes and Alois ran a hand over his face. Not for the first time, he cursed Ciel for running off to the ranch this weekend and leaving him to deal with his classes. It wasn't fair in the slightest.

His body was tired and unaccustomed to the strain of being a student again. Even though Alois had fallen into the habit of waking up early while working on the ranch, it was easier to stay awake during the day because there was always something going on, always something to do. There was rarely a moment of downtime and since he was always on his feet, Alois found that it was hard to stay groggy as the day passed. It made for a good night's sleep though and ever since they came back, Alois realized that it was hard to fall asleep at night.

Despite the class work and working at the firm during the day, he still had energy left during the night and more often than not, it left him lying awake in bed at night. He called Claude a few times to listen to him talk before telling him good night. And had then pleasured himself to the memory of Claude's voice and his memory.

He wouldn't lie and say that he didn't miss Claude, because he did, but he was making do with what they had for now. If anything, the distance gave them a chance to build the base of their relationship and found it on something more than lust. Alois's attraction to Ciel had been based strictly on that element and it had stayed one sided the entire time, ultimately falling through in the end.

Even though Alois did have feelings for Ciel at one point, they never had a relationship to start with. However, Alois wanted this relationship with Claude to be different. He wanted it to last and hoped that it would, even if they couldn't see each other as much as Sebastian and Ciel could see one another.

The door slammed shut behind him and Alois dropped his bag to the floor with a grunt, not caring about the books that were in there. They were books and able to withstand a beating. He kicked his shoes off and took a step into the living room before freezing, his eyes widening at the figure that sat on the couch.

"Claude?" he breathed and shook his head, because surely he had to be seeing things. There was no way Claude was sitting here in his apartment. "You can't be here."

Claude stood up and smirked, his eyes dancing behind his glasses as he walked closer to Alois. "Is that anyway to greet me after all this time? I would've thought that you'd be happy to see me," he said teasingly and reached out to brush his fingers over Alois's cheek. "Or do you not wish for me to be here?"

"You're really real," Alois murmured, his hand coming up to touch Claude's fingers. It seemed like a dream, as cliché as it sounded, but Alois couldn't think of any other way to describe it. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just I'm really excited you're here and…" Alois trailed off as he realized he was babbling before standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Claude's lips. "Hey," he said simply, wanting to start over.

A low chuckle left Claude's mouth as he looped his arms around Alois's waist and pulled him closer before leaning down to capture Alois's lips in a kiss of his own. Mouths opened and tongues met, curling around each other in a sensual dance that had them both moaning. They broke apart moments later and Claude rested his head against Alois's forehead. "Hey," he answered back, smiling slightly at the joyous laughter that left Alois's mouth. It was nice to hear that sound again and made Claude realize just how much he had missed hearing it.

Alois pulled back from Claude's embrace and led him back to the couch, wanting to sit down. He felt as though he was walking on air and his head was light with all the emotions running through his body. They settled down and Alois leaned against Claude again, enjoying the feeling of Claude's body against his after going without for weeks.

"So why are you here?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Claude shrugged and draped his arm over Alois's shoulder. "To surprise you," he answered and shifted on the couch to get in a better position. "Ciel came to the ranch last night, as I'm sure you know. He arrived around dinnertime and said that he planned to stay until Sunday. I asked what you were doing and he answered that you had classes today and wouldn't be able to come."

"Yeah, classes," Alois murmured, not wanting to mention that they weren't just his classes but Ciel's as well. No doubt Ciel had left that little bit of information out when telling Claude why he couldn't come this weekend. "So you decided to come down to surprise me?"

"I wasn't sure if I could leave at first because of the chores and everything else at the ranch. But Sebastian reassured me that they could handle everything and that it would be okay for me to come down," Claude answered and ran his fingers through blond locks. "I left this morning after helping with the chores and made my way down here to see you. Ciel told me that you had class today and gave me his key so I could let myself in to surprise you."

Alois stared at Claude, barely believing the words that came from Claude's mouth. He didn't understand why Ciel would give Claude his key. Alois doubted that it had anything to do with Ciel feeling sorry for making him go to the classes today. Ciel didn't feel things such as regret and he didn't say sorry. Alois had learned that early on and knew what to expect when it came to Ciel.

Finally, he smirked and shook his head. "Ciel probably wants to spend time alone with Sebastian and having you there would've made that hard and a little awkward for them both." It seemed like a Ciel thing to, never doing something for other people unless it benefited him in the end. It was what made Ciel so cold and cut throat. But by the same principle, Alois was the same way at times. The way he had pulled Claude in and used him for his own advantages was proof enough of his own sadistic and cruel nature.

"You're probably right," Claude answered with a small chuckle. "I saw them devouring each other's faces in the hallway last night and I'm glad that I could get away from that before I ended up stumbling onto something else that would burn my eyes. Or hear something for that matter as well."

Alois pushed at Claude teasingly and stuck his tongue out at him. "That's the only reason why you came down here. To save your sanity. It had nothing to do with seeing or surprising me at all," he joked. "I see how it is now."

Claude pressed closer and pushed Alois down onto the couch, locking his arms so he couldn't move. "Seems you caught me in a lie," Claude purred, his eyes filled with laughter and he knew that Alois could tell he was joking. "How should I make it up to you? Perhaps I should kiss you again? Silence those tempting lips of yours that sing such sweet lies."

"That's a start," Alois murmured and shivered as he felt Claude's fingers trail down his sides. He arched into the touch, silently asking for more. Claude was more than happy to give it to him and it didn't take long before Claude's lips were on his again, making Alois sigh into Claude's mouth.

Their kiss was slower this time, more sensual to make up for the roughness of the first kiss. It was a sigh, a tender touch brought on by the overwhelming feelings of being in each other's arms once more. It overflowed with all the emotions that people took for granted when they simply dated to pass the time. Their emotions conveyed to each other what they couldn't say in words and their actions gave one another the answers they silently sought.

Distance and time is a cruel thing for two people dealing with separation. When one person won't put forth the effort while the other person desperately tries to keep reaching for the other, it spells disaster. A bridge will branch from both ends, but one only stretches so far. The other tries to reach for the smaller bridge but without support, it'll eventually collapse. Then there's nothing but destruction to show for their efforts.

So many times has history seen those bridges collapse and never rebuild themselves.

But those who can meet in the middle are the ones that can stand the test of time and continue to survive despite all the elements thrown at them. And they come about from two people who agree to meet in the middle, sharing the burden of hard times and good times until the bridge that's formed between them is strong and true.

The steadfast determination to keep pushing forward, to conquer the distance that stood between them was what Claude and Alois silently sought from each other. To know that one was willing to walk the distance to meet the other so long as they were in it together. To make the bridge strong between them.

The kiss broke; a soft parting of lips that was barely audible and light blue eyes locked with golden, each searching the other's eyes and finding the answers they sought. It was a quiet gesture, as they searched for answers to their own questions and upon finding them after moments of gazing at each other, leaned down for another kiss.

This time it was rougher, fiercer, but not lacking in the passion that the first two held. It was a steady balance between soft and sensual, rough and lustful, and it sent chills racing down their spines. Nothing could compare to holding the person you cared for after a long time of separation.

Long fingers trailed down Alois's body, coming to rest on slim hips and rubbing circles into the skin. Silently asking but not taking unless Alois gave permission. Alois shivered at the soft touches and closed his eyes, running his lips over Claude's skin just to feel before answering. "Not here," he murmured. "Bedroom."

Claude nodded and sat back slowly, pulling Alois with him until Alois sat in his lap. "Not all the way, not yet," Claude stated, pressing another kiss to Alois's forehead. "Just let me spoil you tonight and give you pleasure that will erase the days past."

Alois whined and pushed his hips forward into Claude's. "Tonight," he gasped. "That sounds good."

"I will take you to the highest pleasures and make you forget the days that we haven't seen each other," Claude muttered, standing up and drawing Alois with him.

Alois's eyes fluttered open and he pressed his head against Claude's chest with a low groan. "I can't. I have work in an hour or so," he said softly, listening to Claude's heartbeat pound against his chest. They couldn't start anything now because he wouldn't want to leave if they did. He was already having a hard enough time convincing himself to go into work today instead of calling in sick. "I have to go in. I can't afford to miss a day. I'm sorry," he murmured, looking downcast.

Claude's arms tightened. "Then we can wait until after work. I have all the time in the world for you this weekend and waiting a few hours for you to finish your shift at work won't kill me." His hands found their way under the soft shirt Alois wore and worked their way up his back. "We still have time before you have to leave so why don't we go get lunch and I'll drop you off after that."

"Lunch sounds nice," Alois admitted and moaned lowly as Claude rubbed at a tight knot in his back. "What'll you do while I'm at work though? I can't imagine that sitting in the apartment all by yourself would be fun."

"I can take a nap while I wait for you," Claude answered and smirked slightly. "Because I know we won't get much of that tonight," he teased and reached down to grope Alois's ass, pleased at the yelp that left his mouth. With the things he planned to do, it would be late before either of them went to bed and Claude planned on continuing that pleasure the following night as well.

Alois pushed at Claude's chest and moved away from his reach. "Pervert," he teased but his eyes told a different story. "I might make you sleep on the couch for that." It was a lie and they both knew it. Alois was far from mad and he showed it to Claude with the way he walked away from Claude, swaying his hips seductively and tossing a coy smirk over his shoulder. The action made Claude's eyes lower with lust and it wasn't long before Alois found himself pinned up against the wall, Claude devouring his mouth with hungry lips and Alois enjoying it the whole time.

* * *

Sunday morning dawned late for Alois and he groaned at the bright light that filtered into his bedroom. A comfortable weight draped over his waist and Claude had pulled him flush against his chest. Alois pressed closer to the embrace, refusing to leave despite the heat that passed between them. It was familiar and comfortable, not to mention his body felt sated after the long weekend they spent together.

They didn't have sex as Claude had said, but it didn't mean that they couldn't indulge in other sensual pleasures. And true to Claude's words, he brought Alois to the highest of pleasures that had him shaking and trembling on the bed long after the act finished. Claude had found sensitive spots on his body that Alois never knew existed and Claude had clearly delighted in the reactions that they brought about. Alois's throat was slightly sore and his body ached but Alois wouldn't take any of it back.

Alois branded every action last night to his memory so it would stay with him well after Claude left. He wanted to remember the feeling of Claude's fingers tracing over his body, his tongue licking at patches of skin, and everything else long after Claude left. It would help sustain him in the night when the darkness grew too quiet and Alois ached to have Claude next to him.

Even now, Alois didn't want to think about Claude leaving in a few short hours, even though he knew that it would happen no matter what. School would start the next day and Claude would have to return to work no matter how much both of them wished for him to stay in Austin. Not to mention, Ciel would come back and Alois would rather not have Ciel around the apartment with Claude.

It made things harder to enjoy each other's company and it meant that Claude couldn't randomly push him up against a flat surface and kiss him senseless. While most of the sensual things had happened in the bedroom, the apartment had places where they made out and Alois grinned each time he looked at them, knowing that Ciel would never know what had happened while he was away. It was Alois's dirty little secret with Claude.

Shifting in Claude's grip, Alois turned to face Claude and wiggled closer to him, entwining their legs together in an attempt to keep Claude close to him; never wanting to let him go. It was funny how close he had grown to Claude in such a short period of time but the feelings for Claude had mounted and grown in such a way that Alois couldn't remember how he once felt for Ciel. Ciel was just a thing of the past.

He jumped and held back a moan as teasing fingers trailed down his stomach and ran through his happy trail, stopping just above a certain part of his anatomy. It twitched eagerly, remember everything that had happened in the past few days but Alois's body ached and he found that he wasn't up for another round just yet. "You killed me," he murmured to Claude. "I think I've died and gone to heaven now."

"I told you I would show you such pleasures," Claude purred, sounding pleased with himself. "Next time we see each other; I'll take you to the next level and make you scream with pleasure and delight."

Alois shivered but didn't turn the words down. It gave him something to wait for and something to help pass the days quicker until they could meet again. Almost like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, but hopefully without the tragic ending. "I'll take you up on that offer and hope that you don't disappoint," Alois answered, content with his answer. He had thrown down the gauntlet and Alois knew that Claude would rise to meet the challenge.

Claude chuckled, the sound low and husky in Alois's ear. "Should I surprise you again or should I let you know when I'm coming down next time?" He asked, leaving it up to Alois.

A hum left Alois's mouth. "Tell me next time so that way I can surprise you," he answered and reached forward to brush a piece of hair out of Claude's face before looking at the clock over his shoulder. A soft sigh left his mouth at the time that flashed across the clock and he slowly sat up. "It's late, almost noon. You need to get back soon and Ciel will be on his way home as well."

"I would prefer to stay with you, but you have class and that's more important right now. A chance to get a degree is something you should never throw away," Claude stated and sat up as well. He lingered in the bed for a moment longer before climbing out and searching for his clothes so he could get dressed. Traffic would be bad if he waited any longer and he would rather not have to fight it if he could help it.

Alois watched as Claude dressed slowly, trying to draw out the motions even though in the end, it only gave them a few extra minutes. Alois pulled on his own clothes and ran a hand through his hair to tame the messy locks before following Claude out of the room. He wasn't sure when he could see Claude next, but at least he knew that they could always call each other to help ease the moments of silence between them.

Claude stopped in the living room and dug through his bag before pulling out a small box. "I figured that this would make things easier at times then talking on the phone," he stated, passing the object over to Alois. "Skype is free and with the webcam, we can see each other while talking. I figure it's the next best thing than waiting until the next time to see each other."

A large grin spread across Alois's face and he threw himself into Claude's arms, his chest clenching at what Claude had just provided to him. It was more than thoughtful and he couldn't help but feel lucky for having Claude. Claude treated him with respect and kindness, far more than Alois deserved after everything Alois had done.

Unbidden, a new feeling welled up inside his chest. One that was different from the lighthearted feelings that had come with the past few days. Instead, it was a suffocating feeling that made Alois feel cornered and forced to look at everything he had done during the summer that could hurt Claude.

He trembled slightly and forced the smile to stay on his face, praying that Claude wouldn't see it. "Thank you," he answered finally, truly grateful for what Claude gave him. "I'll hook this up right away and we can test it out tonight if you want."

Claude nodded. "I would like that," he said and adjusted his glasses before leaning down to grab his bag. "It'll give me something to look forward to on the drive back and perhaps something to keep Ciel from annoying you when he comes back."

Alois chuckled and set the box on the counter. "I don't want to, but I know you need to go, so I can't keep you any longer." He hesitated, his emotions warring with each other for a moment before he pushed them aside for the time so he could lean up and press his lips to Claude's. "To remember me and keep you company on the drive back," he murmured.

They shared another kiss as Claude pulled him flush against his body as they submitted to their feelings before pulling apart reluctantly. "I'll call you when I get back to let you know that I arrived safely," Claude stated as he picked up his bag once more and took a step back to keep himself from falling back into Alois's arms. "Enjoy the rest of your Sunday and thank you for letting me stay with you. I look forward to the next time." He grinned and placed his hat on his head, tipping it slightly.

"You're a dork," Alois said, grinning as Claude opened the door. He trailed over to it and held it open as Claude walked out onto the walkway. "Have a safe drive back," he said, giving a small wave. He would stay here and watch Claude leave, knowing that if he followed Claude downstairs, it would take even longer for Claude to leave.

"I will," Claude answered, nodding his head before turning towards the steps. It was a quiet farewell, one that didn't have any more words as Claude descended the steps, eventually making his way to the truck that sat in the parking lot.

Alois watched him climb into the cab and waved one last time before the truck backed out of the parking spot and vanished from his sight. Once gone, Alois stepped back into the apartment and closed the door quietly before pressing his back against the door, trembling lightly. He slid down slowly as his emotions ran rampant and he found himself gasping for breath as the suffocating feeling came back once more, threatening to crush him where he sat.

He shook his head, a low whine bubbling up in his throat as he brought his hands up to clench at his hair. He tugged at the blond locks, feeling frustrated and scared at the same time. Claude trusted him so much and cared for him more than Alois deserved. After all, Alois's feelings had started as cruel and were never his own to begin with.

They had been nothing but an order from Ciel that had morphed into selfish reasons before Alois had accepted his feelings in the end. But in the beginning, he had used Claude. Used him with the plan to discard him once his usefulness wore away. Claude had been nothing to him and now Alois didn't want to let him go, couldn't even think about tossing Claude aside as he had once planned to do.

Alois shivered and pressed his forehead to his knees as his body trembled as a new emotion rushed over his body. It was something he had never felt before, but it tore at his body, clawing at his insides and working its way up his chest until he felt as though he would throw up.

He shook his head trying to deny it because it was something he couldn't afford to feel. Not right now, not when everything had been going so well in his life. But there was no denying it and Alois knew exactly what he felt and hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he sat alone in the apartment, trying to battle something unseen that raged in his body.

Guilt.


	27. In the evening: II

**As a rule: men worry more about what they can't see than about what they can ~ Julius Caesar**

* * *

Hot wind blew across the plains, signaling the arrival of a small cold front that promised to lower the triple digits before they came roaring back. August was ending and September would start in a few days, signaling the chance for cooler temperatures if they were lucky.

During the early autumn months, the temperatures would fluctuate from cold mornings to roasting afternoons in the same day. However, it was a Texas quirk and was something that Texans were rather proud of it. Texans loved their state no matter what.

But the harsh winds made driving harder and another gust of wind blew across the road, making the cars swerve slightly on the road. Ciel gripped the wheel tighter as the wind buffeted his car and he cursed lowly under his breath. Just his luck that the weather decided to turn bad the day he left to see Sebastian. Probably karma for making Alois stay home again.

It was Labor Day weekend though, and it gave Ciel an extra day with Sebastian. He made Alois attend his Friday classes again and Ciel left after his last class today, knowing that he would have to back off for a while after this. While the classes were big and it was unlikely that the professor would notice his absence, Ciel still had to remind himself to keep his responsibility instead of pushing it onto Alois.

It didn't help that Alois had started acting strange since Claude's visit last week. He had started moping around and sulking, and stayed in deep thought about something whenever he wasn't studying. His eyes were troubled and Alois twitched more, a sign that he felt anxious and on edge.

Ciel hated dealing with Alois when he fell into such moods. It made them snap at each other more than normal and the atmosphere in the apartment felt tense. But more than that, Ciel hated not knowing the reason behind Alois's new mood. So long as it didn't affect him, Ciel had no need to worry. But there was always that small chance that it would affect him and for that reason, Ciel needed to know what was on Alois's mind.

Ciel's instincts told him it had something to do with Claude and that Alois wanted to see him again. Were that the case, then Alois would find that Claude planned to visit during the weekend. Claude seemed content to leave the ranch whenever Ciel visited, probably hoping to avoid hearing or seeing him in an intimate setting with Sebastian.

That was fine with Ciel and if anything made him smirk even more. He would see how Alois was after the weekend was over. Things would more than likely improve after another visit from Claude and then things would return to normal, meaning Ciel wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Ciel relaxed in his seat once more and pulled off the main road. He squirmed slightly, anxious to reach the ranch so he could see Sebastian again. Sebastian was calm last week, keeping his hands and mouth to himself for most of the time. The only time they were intimate was when they kissed and a small part of Ciel missed the more sensual acts they had already indulged in.

But Ciel understood Sebastian's reasoning for slowing down. Sebastian didn't want to rush any more than they already were, feeling that they had moved too quickly to start with. It was both relieving and frustrating to Ciel, who was grateful of Sebastian's thoughts, but at the same time, frustrated at the lack of action.

This time though, Ciel was determined to get more than kisses from Sebastian. Ciel wouldn't deny that he was horny. The week had dragged on and teased Ciel with the knowledge that Sebastian was only a few hours away. And the less than intimate weekend left Ciel rather frustrated and he could only do so much with his hand.

With any luck though, Ciel would get what he wanted this weekend and return satisfied. Although Ciel was certain that Sebastian was like a drug and the more he tasted, the more Ciel wanted. He was addicted; there was no denying that.

He sat up straighter as the black fences came into view and Ciel slowed down so he could make the turn. The horses were out and running in the pastures, trying to race the win. They kicked up their heels as the gusts tossed their manes and tails about. It was humorous to watch them play around and Ciel chuckled to himself.

The car came to stop and Ciel climbed out, eyes darting around for Sebastian. The front of the house remained empty and Ciel trotted around to the side, knowing that Sebastian was probably in the barn or dealing with the horses.

His guess proved right and Ciel found Sebastian working a horse in a small ring. The horse was free of a lunge and Sebastian sat in the saddle, giving small cues to make the horse listen to him. It was still schooling and any form of working with the horse was important, no matter how small the training seemed.

With a small smile, Ciel walked down to the ring. If Sebastian noticed him, he didn't acknowledge his presence, too focused on his job and Ciel understood. He was content to stand by the rail and watch as Sebastian put the horse through his paces, making sure that the animal was sound and performing well. The horse kicked up dust as he jogged by, motions slow and controlled, perfect for a Western show class and Ciel watched in awe as Sebastian handled the horse.

Sebastian looked every bit of a cowboy sitting in the saddle, dressed in jeans and leather chaps despite the heat, and his black hat perched just right on his head. It shaded Sebastian's eyes, adding to the allure that was Sebastian, and Ciel couldn't help but hum his approval. Sebastian looked like this all the time when he showed and competed. And the fact that this handsome and sexy cowboy was his, made Ciel's pride inflate more.

He was the one who had captured this rough and strong cowboy, claimed him as his own and collared Sebastian to his side. No one else. And while everyone could look and silently wish, it was all they could do. Because Sebastian was his. His to touch, his to kiss, and his to do anything with.

Power was a heady feeling and Ciel savored it as he continued to watch the horse perform until the animal came to a stop in the ring. The performance finished and Sebastian guided the horse to the rail, finally acknowledging Ciel for the first time. Ciel gave a small smile to Sebastian and reached out to stroke the horse's nose. "You two looked good out there," he stated, fingers combing through the thick mane.

Sebastian inclined his head. "Thank you," he stated and dismounted, gathering the reins in his hands. "You arrived a little quicker than I thought. Traffic must've been light."

Ciel nodded and fell in step with Sebastian as they made their way to the barn. "It was and I just wanted to get away from Alois, so I left as soon as I could. He's been acting weird this whole week and it was really starting to get annoying. You can only take so much of his sulking and sighing before it gets to you."

"Is he upset that he had to take your Friday classes again this week?" Sebastian asked, removing the saddle. "Or do you think he is simply missing Claude?"

Shrugging, Ciel picked up a brush and started to run it over the horse's coat. "I have no idea, but we did argue this morning when I told him he was going to my classes' tomorrow morning. He wasn't happy about it and tried to cry a river."

The argument had taken place that morning while they walked to class, heated whispers and foul words passing between them as they tried to keep people from overhearing their conversation. Whatever had bothered Alois last week, still remained and Ciel wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

They both knew that Alois had to listen, so Ciel found it pointless to argue and debate the point at length but Alois didn't seem to share his views.

"You spent last weekend with Sebastian and I want to finish class early on Friday so I can spend the day with Claude," Alois had snapped.

Ciel scowled. "You don't even like Claude," he pointed out and Alois's shoulders stiffened. "You only stay with him because he gives you attention and affection. It's not like you love him."

Alois's mood took a turn for the worse after that and by the time they arrived home, they were both in foul moods. Ciel was ready to lock Alois out of the apartment but Alois beat him inside and slammed the door behind him. Alois started shouting profanities at him, claiming that everything was his fault and calling him a cold-hearted bastard.

"You're nothing but a hypocrite," Alois shouted, his fingers curling into a fist. "You say that I don't like Claude but you don't like Sebastian either. You're just using him too!"

"You had better learn to watch your tongue," Ciel growled lowly. "Or it will end up hurting you and the people around you." He stormed out of the apartment after that, ignoring whatever else Alois had to say and left Austin, fuming and practically seeing red.

"He's just PMS-ing," Ciel grunted finally, annoyed once more now that he recalled the memory.

Sebastian chuckled and unclipped the horse from the crossties before leading him out the barn. "What did he say to ruffle your feathers so much?"

Ciel shook his head, not wanting to explain the situation to Sebastian. Sebastian could never know that Ciel had helped drive Claude and Sebastian further apart in an attempt to get Sebastian. Just as Ciel would never let Sebastian know he only saw Sebastian as nothing more than a source of pleasure and eye candy. That there was no affection on Ciel's part.

Ciel refused to allow himself to grow attached to Sebastian. That wasn't the plan. The plan had always been to capture Sebastian and keep him by his side, claiming Sebastian as his own. There was never supposed to be any affection between them because that was a quick way to lose the game.

But despite Ciel's best efforts to keep himself emotionally detached, he found it harder than he thought and already a small part of him had fallen for Sebastian. It worried Ciel, but he swore to stay firm to his choice and wouldn't waver. No matter what new feelings bubbled up in his chest whenever he saw Sebastian.

They let the horse out into the pasture and made their way back to the car. They carried the bags back into the house and Ciel paused as the scent of lunch washed over him as soon as they entered the house. It caught him off guard and he ignored Sebastian's chuckles as his stomach growled.

"Why don't you eat?" Sebastian suggested, gesturing to the kitchen. "I'll take your bags upstairs and change into something a little cleaner."

Ciel nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a plate from the cabinet and serving himself while Sebastian vanished upstairs. He knew the house now like the back of his hand and could easily find all the plates and silverware that he needed before sitting down. He moaned at the taste as it filled his mouth. Nothing could compare to Sebastian's cooking and he had yet to find someone who could make a tastier dessert.

Halfway through lunch, Sebastian came back down and Ciel gestured for him to sit. Sebastian circled around the table, pausing to press his lips to the slope of Ciel's neck and inhaled deeply before nipping lightly at the skin. The action made Ciel shiver as Sebastian stepped away from him and took a seat next to him.

"You smell good," Sebastian commented.

Ciel smirked. "And you smell like horses and cinnamon. I would say that's a rather nice smell too," he stated and Ciel couldn't wait to sleep in Sebastian's arms, breathing in that familiar scent. "I think you should give me one of your shirts so in a way, you're always with me."

Sebastian chuckled. "And what would you do with that shirt I wonder?" He teased and looked far too smug as he continued speaking. "Rub it over your chest while the scent lingers in your nose, making you imagine that I'm there in the room with you while you do something that's far from innocent?"

Blue eyes lowered, a hint of lust present in them. "I rather like the sound of that. Maybe one night I'll use the webcam and let you see every sinful act that I do. Then you'll wish that you were there in place of your shirt."

"I think I would enjoy that," Sebastian purred as Ciel pushed away the empty plate from lunch. "That means that I would have to return the favor somehow. I wonder what I could think of to make you frustrated and wet on the other side of the camera."

The words made Ciel whine as they washed over him, each word dripping with sin and promising to drag Ciel down to a place where no light shone. A place where the devil lived with his silver tongue that spoke such beautiful but deadly words, promising satisfaction and other carnal pleasures that Ciel couldn't even dream of. And if it was Sebastian, than Ciel would forsake the light and fall into the darkness after Sebastian, not stopping until he achieved what he wanted.

He leaned forward until his mouth was a hairs breath away from Sebastian's lips. "Then by all means, tempt me to sin."

"With pleasure," Sebastian purred, his eyes glowing. He closed the small gap between them, capturing Ciel's lips in a searing kiss that had them both moaning. Frustration quickly gave way and Ciel pressed himself closer to Sebastian until he practically sat in his lap, making Sebastian's arms wrap around Ciel's waist.

Their tongues met and brushed over each other, and Ciel felt as though Sebastian was trying to suck the soul from his body as his tongue thoroughly explored his mouth. It was enough to make Ciel's head spin and he clutched at Sebastian, using Sebastian's arms to keep him anchored to the world as they continued to kiss. Sebastian's hands came up, fingers threading through his hair as Ciel bucked his hips forward and silently asked for more.

They broke apart at that and Ciel gazed into Sebastian's eyes as they panted lightly. "Tonight," Ciel started. "We'll continue this tonight."

Sebastian hummed and licked his lips, the tip of tongue lingering in the corner before vanishing in his mouth once more. "I look forward to it then," he purred before leaning back. "Until then, what would you like to do? We have the whole weekend and Monday is a Labor Day. It gives me an extra day to indulge you."

"You know how to spoil me," Ciel murmured, looking content and pleased. "Why don't you surprise me? I know that I'll like whatever you come up with."

A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips. "Very well, I can do that. I have to shoe some horses this weekend, but that won't take long." He nipped at Ciel's earlobe. "I'm afraid that it's something that can't wait. You know how important hooves are to a horse."

Ciel nodded and slowly slipped away from Sebastian's grip. "I understand and I know that you have your business to run. I don't mind watching. Perhaps I can learn something as well." He glanced at the clock. "But for now, I think we should start the afternoon chores so we have more time to ourselves tonight."

"Someone is playful today," Sebastian commented as Ciel walked away, swaying his hips lightly. Ciel glanced over his shoulder with a small smirk. His eyes danced with lust and amusement, showing Sebastian that Ciel knew exactly what he was doing. "Shall we go then?" Sebastian asked, heading back to the foyer.

Ciel bobbed his head and trotted after Sebastian, pausing to grope Sebastian's ass as he bent down to slip his boots on. The action surprised himself and before Sebastian could retaliate, Ciel bolted out the door. He paused long enough to shove his feet into his boots before jumping off the patio and racing towards the stables. He felt a smile spreading across his face at the lighthearted feeling and nearly yelped as Sebastian tackled him from behind.

Sebastian's arms kept them from falling to the ground and Ciel gripped Sebastian tighter as his world spun upside down, Sebastian flipping him around to carry him as though he was a sack of potatoes. The sight left Ciel with a tempting view of Sebastian's jean clad bottom and just as Ciel reached down to grope it again, a sharp smack to his ass made him yell out in surprise.

Pouting, Ciel let his arms dangle against Sebastian's back while Sebastian chuckled lightly. "You ruined my fun," he whined without any real complaint.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Sebastian answered as they continued towards the barn.

Ciel shivered and he found himself looking forward to the setting of the sun, knowing that Sebastian would keep his promise and there would indeed be something special about tonight.

* * *

Ciel buried his face into Sebastian's chest, trying to block out the sun that snuck through the small slit in the curtains. He could smell the scent of horses on Sebastian and Ciel breathed in the smell, hoping that it would help lull him back to sleep. It didn't work and with a low groan, he glanced up to see if Sebastian was awake. He wasn't surprised to see crimson eyes open, watching an animated picture of the planets moving around each other in orbit.

"I see you're finally awake," Sebastian said softly, tearing his eyes away from the picture to look at Ciel.

"You should've woken me earlier. Now we're late for chores," Ciel answered, looking cross. Being late for chores meant that they had less time to spend relaxing that day.

Sebastian chuckled and shifted the blankets up higher on his body. "The chores are already done," he answered. "I did them earlier this morning while you slept. I figured that you would like to sleep in some before we spent the day together. It's still early if you wish to go back to sleep."

Ciel hummed and rolled over onto his back, his arms stretching out. One of them bumped against Sebastian's chest, which Ciel faintly noted was bare and he could see the discarded clothes resting further away from the bed. "I'm surprised you could get up so early this morning after the attention I showed you last night," he said, a pleased smirk spread across his lips.

"Oh, I slept very well thanks to that," Sebastian answered as Ciel shifted again and dragged his nails down his chest. They left little red trails in their wake before they vanished quickly, but the feeling took longer to fade away and left Sebastian shivering slightly. "But tonight is my turn to return the favor. And I intend to make you scream for the entire world to hear."

"I accept your challenge," Ciel answered, feeling wide-awake now. "But that's for tonight and this is now. My tummy demands food before we can do anything and it wants chocolate chip waffles with a side of blueberries."

Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "You're awfully demanding for so early in the morning." But he climbed out of bed and slipped some jeans on before grabbing his shirt. "It'll be ready in fifteen minutes or so, if you want to come down then."

Ciel nodded and waved Sebastian out of the room before stretching out on the bed once more. His hand bumped into Soot and the kitten grumbled at him before curling into a tighter ball. Ciel chuckled lowly at her actions before deciding to climb out of bed, knowing that he needed to get ready so they could start the day.

It didn't take him long to dress and once dressed, Ciel moved downstairs. Sebastian set a plate before him and Ciel happily tucked in, savoring the taste as Sebastian cleaned up and started preparing for lunch. Outside, Ciel could hear the ranch hands starting up the tractor and he knew that they would head out soon to tend to the other chores for the day. That left Ciel alone with Sebastian all day, just as he liked it.

Sebastian set the dishes aside to drain and leaned against the counter. "When you're done, come out to the ring and we'll start working some horses again. You can't be a good rider unless you know how to train them. That way, you can see how the horse moves and you know what to expect from it."

Ciel nodded and took another bite of his waffle as Sebastian left for the barn. Ciel sipped at his drink, curious to see what kind of training Sebastian had in mind. A small part of him hoped that they would handle the black mare today. It had been a while since he had lunged her and Ciel found that he missed the action.

Grunting, he shoved the last piece into his mouth before placing the dishes in the sink and jogging towards the front door. He slipped his boots on and made his way down to the barn, excitement bubbling in his stomach. The feeling only grew as Ciel approached the ring to see a horse that he knew all too well standing next to Sebastian in the ring.

He accepted the lunge line and whip without complaint before Sebastian moved to the side. A simple nod from Sebastian was all Ciel needed before he sent the mare forward at an easy walk. "Does she have a name?" Ciel questioned, before asking her to jog. She moved forward easily and Ciel felt his chest swell with pride at how quickly she responded.

"She has the name that came with her papers," Sebastian answered.

Ciel nodded. "I didn't know she had a name already. You never told me this." He threw a mock glare at Sebastian. "So what's her name?"

Sebastian chuckled. "You never asked about her name so I never told you. I figured that you didn't care to know." He moved to Ciel's side, pulling lightly on his arm so the mare would make a smaller circle at a jog. "And her name is Furtur"

"Furtur," Ciel repeated, testing the name on his tongue. "I like it. It fits her well," he commented as Sebastian slipped through the rails. He pulled her down to a stop and watched as Sebastian carried a saddle back into the ring. Sebastian placed it on the top rail and waved them over.

"She's still too young to accept a rider, but it's important to get her used to the saddle. Today we'll start out slow and if she can accept the blanket without fuss, then we'll put the saddle on for a short while," Sebastian stated, holding out the blanket for the mare to sniff. "Everything has to be done in small steps. You never rush when training a horse."

Ciel nodded and held Furtur's head as Sebastian approached her carefully, making sure she knew where he was at all times. He wanted to try it himself, but knew that for the first time, it was best to watch Sebastian so he could learn. He didn't need to mess anything up because he was ignorant.

Sebastian rubbed the blanket against her legs and chest, letting the mare get used to the feeling before he placed it high on her neck. Ciel found himself holding his breath as Sebastian slowly pulled it down her back until it settled in the proper place. He let out a soft sigh as Furtur relaxed next to him, snorting softly as though she was bored with everything. "She did well," he commented.

Sebastian hummed. "She did. I'll take it off and if she handles that fine, then I'll let you try. After that, we'll lead her around so can get used to it a bit more."

Ciel wiggled slightly, excited to get his chance and he watched Sebastian carefully as he pulled the blanket from Furtur's back. She barely batted an eye and Ciel praised her happily, patting her neck with an affectionate hand. He passed the lead line to Sebastian and accepted the blanket, anxious to try himself.

He watched her carefully as he repeated the same process that Sebastian had done, finding some humor in the situation. Most couples wouldn't want to spend time together this way, working horses and the like. But Ciel found that he didn't want to change anything. They were spending time together and right now, Ciel would take that over not seeing at all with Sebastian.

* * *

Ciel's eyes trained on the sight before him, a low hum bubbling up from his throat. While he was sure that shoeing a horse shouldn't look erotic, Ciel found that Sebastian could turn anything into something sensual. Sebastian had a way of making everything look like a dance, graceful and effortlessly.

Ciel snorted. Sebastian could probably make killing someone look easy and like a dance. But as it was, Sebastian was simply shoeing horses, an act that should've been boring considering the nature of it. If it hadn't been for the fact that Sebastian was almost always bending over, giving Ciel a perfect view of his ass.

The jeans stretched just right over Sebastian's bottom and if Sebastian wasn't handling horses, Ciel would've indulged himself in physically teasing Sebastian. But reaching out to grope Sebastian would be dangerous for both of them and Ciel really didn't want to see Sebastian hurt because Ciel couldn't contain himself. It didn't mean that Ciel couldn't ogle the sight before him though and that was enough for him.

"I thought you would have your own farrier," Ciel commented as Sebastian trimmed away the excess outer wall of the hoof. "It seems easier that way and you don't have to worry about it yourself."

Sebastian hummed. "But farriers cost money and since I already know how to do it, there's no need to waste money on it. It usually doesn't take me this long to shoe a horse or trim their hooves, but I can feel your eyes practically staring holes into my ass and it makes it harder to concentrate," he teased, glancing over his shoulder for a brief second before continuing again.

Ciel flushed, embarrassed that Sebastian caught him, but at least Sebastian knew that Ciel enjoyed the view. It made Ciel wonder how much he could push Sebastian before he crossed a line. Teasing didn't always have to be physical and sensual words whispered at night were just as arousing as a soft touch in the right place.

"But you like my eyes watching you, don't you Sebastian?" Ciel asked, staying in his spot. He wasn't going to move an inch and instead let his words do everything for him.

"You know I don't lie," Sebastian answered and wiggled his hips to tease Ciel more. "I like having you watch me. My every move is for you to see and you alone. Just as I'm the only one allowed to see your face in the throes of passion, painted with a red blush that dusts across your cheeks while your eyes darken with lust."

Ciel shifted and swallowed slightly, suddenly worried that it wouldn't be Sebastian who became aroused by their talk. "That may be true, but do you know what I think about as I watch you like this? Bent over and looking so helpless in your tasks. You would be ripe for the taking, a hand slipping down the back of your pants and pressing against the most intimate of spots." He smirked as he watched a fine tremble race through Sebastian's body. "What do you think about that, Sebastian?" He purred.

"I say that you're playing a very dangerous game, Ciel," Sebastian answered, his voice low and husky. "You're entering the game without first knowing the rules and if you're not careful, the game can turn on you."

"How so?" Ciel asked teasingly. "The way I see it, I'm already winning. You like the fact that I'm staring at you as I imagine everything that you can do to me. Devouring me in a way no one has and that you would be my first. Did you know I pleasure myself at night with that thought?"

Harsh breaths left Sebastian's mouth and Ciel could see Sebastian clutching the tool in his hand tighter to keep himself from shaking. A smirk spread across Ciel's face, pleased to see that he was getting to Sebastian and making him aroused. He just needed a bit more before Sebastian broke and they could once more tumble in the hayloft. Last night had been pleasurable and had ended with Ciel screaming, just as Sebastian promised. But today was a new day and with a new day meant new possibilities.

Sebastian shook his head after swallowing thickly. "No, you've never told me such things. But then again, I've never told that I have to jerk off in the mornings before you visit so I don't attack you as soon as you step foot on the ranch." His eyes lowered, filled with lust as he called for Bard to bring in the next horse as he continued to gaze at Ciel. "That if I didn't, I would bend you over the hood of your car and take you there."

A whine left Ciel's throat and he didn't need to look down to see that his erection strained against the confines of his jeans. Hearing Sebastian openly admit how badly he wanted Ciel was a heady feeling and he had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape his mouth as Bard came down the aisle with another horse for Sebastian.

They exchanged horses and Bard left, allowing silence to settle between them. Ciel trembled with unrequited lust and he had to stop himself from reaching down to palm his erection through his jeans. He could see the bulge pressing against Sebastian's jeans as well and Ciel was pleased to see that he wasn't the only affected by this game that they started playing.

"Can you last until you finish?" Ciel asked, wanting to push Sebastian more. He wanted to test Sebastian's limits until he was at the very edge, begging for release. "This is your last horse. But can you shoe him, knowing that I'm hard and needy behind you? Knowing that I'm touching myself and thinking it's your hand right now?" His hand trailed down to his covered cock, touching it and hissing slightly.

Sebastian stiffened at the words but nodded as he started to work again. "I think I can," he answered and sent a smoldering look at Ciel. "But you're welcome to try to make me break. I welcome your attempts."

Ciel smirked as he leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the supply box outside of the stall. "And you don't care if Bard or Finny see me pleasuring myself, hear me moaning your name as I fist my cock?" He popped the button on his jeans; heart racing against his chest as he slowly moved the zipper down. Ciel had never done something like this before and adrenaline rushed through him, pushing him onward. "Ah, Sebastian," he moaned as his fingers brushed over the base of his straining erection.

"Remember who you tempt, Ciel," Sebastian murmured, voice somehow controlled despite the stiffness in his body.

"I'm not scared of the devil that you claim to be," Ciel answered as his fingers dove beneath the waistband of his boxers.

He gasped as a hot and rough hand circled around his wrist and Ciel blinked, wondering when Sebastian had moved. Ciel glanced over Sebastian's shoulder, realizing that the horse was already finished and Ciel moaned. He had been so lost in his pleasure that he had lost track of time in the process. Sebastian removed his hand from his pants and pulled him to his feet, easily lifting him up into his arms.

"Bard," Sebastian called out as he moved to the barn's exit. "She's done. Take her out and clean up. I need to take care of something."

Ciel smirked at the words as he clung to Sebastian, wondering where they were going. They headed away from the hayloft and Ciel winced as they stepped into the bright sunlight. It didn't take long though before Sebastian opened a door and Ciel gasped as cool leather brushed over his heated skin, making him realize that they were in the truck.

"Kinky," Ciel murmured as Sebastian eased into the back seat, shutting the door behind him. "How do you plan on doing this in such a cramped space?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I have ways, but we can't do anything until you're out of those jeans." He reached forward and tugged Ciel's pants and boxers off in one go. He guided Ciel back more until Ciel's head pressed against the far door before Sebastian wiggled out of his pants and boxers as well. "Shall we try something new today?" He asked.

Ciel hummed. "I like new things," he commented and watched as Sebastian carefully maneuvered himself around until his hips hovered over Ciel's face. It took a second before Ciel realized what Sebastian wanted to do and his face grew red as he gazed up at the hard cock above him, suddenly feeling unsure about new things. He didn't like having Sebastian over him and grasped Sebastian's hip. "Can we switch positions?" He asked.

"Of course," Sebastian answered and slid down Ciel's body until he pressed against the door. He reached forward and grabbed Ciel's legs, pulling him closer until Ciel sat in his lap. He gave a soft kiss to pouting lips and Ciel rewarded him with a small smile. "Scoot towards me and then turn around onto your stomach," he murmured.

Following Sebastian's suggestion, Ciel soon found himself in a familiar position as he stared at Sebastian's cock. He could handle something like this and his tongue licked at the hard flesh. He felt Sebastian twitch at the feeling before mimicking the action, his mouth sucking lightly on the tip of Ciel's cock. The action had Ciel gasping, not expecting Sebastian to act so quickly. It was a different sensation to have Sebastian sucking his cock while Ciel returned the favor at the same time.

Teeth nipped ever so lightly at the head, reminding Ciel to stop thinking and just enjoy the moment. Ciel chuckled lightly as he stroked Sebastian's cock again. It was hard and hot in his grasp, a weight that was becoming familiar to him the more time they spent together.

He licked from the base to the tip as Sebastian slowly took him further into his mouth, surrounding his cock with warm heat that made Ciel's hips buck down into that sinful mouth. He couldn't stop himself and Ciel returned the favor as he guided Sebastian's cock into his mouth, slowly taking him in and trying to mirror Sebastian's actions.

He wanted to make this as pleasurable as he could for Sebastian even though it was hard to think with the way Sebastian's tongue seemed to swirl around his cock. Ciel hummed lightly, remembering that doing so had drove Sebastian crazy last time and Sebastian gave a deep throaty moan that told Ciel he was doing something right.

It made Ciel smirk as he hollowed his checks, trying to create a sucking motion around Sebastian's cock while Sebastian pressed his tongue against Ciel's cock. The dual actions made Ciel's head swim and as Sebastian started to mimic him perfectly, Ciel found that he couldn't tell the difference between his actions and Sebastian's. They were in perfect sync; making it feel as though Ciel was pleasuring himself somehow as the motions were constantly the same.

The pleasure was overwhelming and Ciel's free hand gripped Sebastian's thigh tightly, nails digging into tender skin until blood bubbled just below the surface. "Fuck Sebastian," he moaned and felt his body tremble over Sebastian's body.

His words and cries only made Sebastian suck harder until Ciel could no longer stop himself from thrusting into Sebastian's mouth. It was too tempting and when no hand reached up to stop him, Ciel continued to rock his hips into the teasing mouth as he started to suck on Sebastian's cock again.

Pre-cum coated his tongue as he guided the hard cock into his mouth, trying to take in more than the previous time. He could feel his jaw aching from staying open for so long but he pushed the discomfort aside as he continue to suck, hollowing out his cheeks as he pressed his tongue against the hard flesh of Sebastian's cock.

He traced the slit with his tongue as he pulled back, releasing the tip with a soft pop before he lowered his head down to take it once more. He bobbed his head, feeling Sebastian's hips trembling with the urge to stay still despite Ciel's undulating ones. Ciel loosened his grip on Sebastian's hips so Sebastian could thrust lightly.

Sebastian didn't need any urging and Ciel nearly gagged when Sebastian rolled his hips up but quickly pulled his head back to adjust to the new motion. He continued to suck as Sebastian thrust, Sebastian mimicking him once more until they moved in accord and Sebastian hummed at the pleasurable feelings.

The vibrations raced down Ciel's cock and made him jerk at the feeling. His orgasm coiled low in stomach and rushed over him without warning as he thrust hard into Sebastian's mouth. Hips jerked as each wave of pleasure washed over his body and Ciel continued to ride out his orgasm as he panted heavily and gasped out Sebastian's name until he finished.

A low whine left his mouth as Sebastian sucked and lapped at his flaccid cock, the added sensation to his sensitive length making him shiver. It reminded Ciel that Sebastian was still hard and waiting, and he returned to his task once more. He lowered his head, taking Sebastian's length until the tip tapped against the back of his throat and he made a swallowing motion, as Sebastian had done the night before. Sebastian trembled at the feeling and Ciel repeated it, humming when he could until he felt Sebastian's cock twitch in his mouth.

It was the only warning he received before salty come filled his mouth and Ciel reared his head back so he could swallow without gagging. Despite his efforts, come spilled from his mouth and he turned to the side, coughing onto Sebastian's leg. It was his first time trying to swallow and it had gone less than graceful, if the cooling stickiness on the side of his face was any indication.

"You could've warned me," Ciel rasped as straightened up, wiping away the come with a disgusted look. He glared at Sebastian who looked rather pleased with himself despite trying to act innocent in the whole matter.

"I apologize," Sebastian murmured, tugging at his hips until Ciel lay on his chest again. He lapped at the mess on the side of Ciel's face, using the action to hide his smirk.

Ciel snorted. "You don't sound sorry," he murmured and stuck out his tongue, trying to decide if he found the taste bearable or repulsive. He found that he couldn't decide as his attempt didn't exactly give him the best chance to try what Sebastian had to offer and Ciel slapped Sebastian's chest. "Next time give me warning so I don't choke."

Sebastian nodded and kissed Ciel's temple. "I will, I promise," he stated and slowly eased them up. "But if I may say, I always enjoy tasting you. You taste absolutely delicious."

A heavy blush settled over Ciel's cheeks and he pushed at Sebastian's shoulder, ignore Sebastian's low laughter that filled the cab of the truck.

* * *

Something soft and furry brushed over Ciel's nose, waking him up with a sneeze. It wasn't what Ciel wanted and he shot Soot an evil look but the kitten remained asleep on Sebastian's pillow, curled up above his head. It would've been endearing if the kitten hadn't woken him up from a good sleep.

A quick glance at the clock showed that he had plenty of time to go back to sleep before the day started with whatever Sebastian had planned. Sebastian had stayed mum about his plans, leaving Ciel to guess what Sebastian had planned. It left him excited though and Ciel found himself looking forward to whatever Sebastian had planned.

It was Sunday and unlike previous times, Ciel didn't have to return home tonight and could stay an extra day due to the Labor Day weekend. He welcomed the extra time with Sebastian though and Ciel shifted in Sebastian's arms, content and sated after their teasing yesterday.

Sebastian kept him on his feet yesterday after they left the truck and between chores and making dinner, Ciel didn't have any time to catch a quick nap. It annoyed Ciel that Sebastian kept him busy and awake, and more than once, he snapped at Sebastian, feeling cranky and tired.

Ciel ended up going to bed early, his body tired and still annoyed at Sebastian. Sebastian waved him off and Ciel stumbled up the steps, cursing Sebastian and leaving him to his business papers. After a hot shower that washed away the final evidence of what they did in the cab of Sebastian's truck, something that would have Ciel forever blushing, he crashed on the bed.

The moment Ciel's body touched the bed; he passed out and slept soundly through the night. Looking back now, Ciel understood Sebastian's actions and felt a trickle of guilt coil through his body for snapping at Sebastian when Sebastian knew what was best for him.

He was sure though that Sebastian received some sort of sick humor from the whole situation and Ciel huffed at the thought. "Bastard," he grumbled and shifted slightly under the covers, feeling the soft sheets brush over his skin.

He didn't wear anything to bed last night, too tired to even think about dressing after his shower. Ciel pressed closer to Sebastian, realizing for the first time that Sebastian wasn't dressed either and Ciel's fingers brushed lightly over the warm skin. It didn't bother him much now, they had seen each other naked before and there was nothing to be ashamed about. If anything, it made Ciel happy to know that Sebastian was comfortable with being so intimate with him.

Reaching down, Ciel laced his fingers through Sebastian's, looking down at them to compare the sizes of their hands. He paused as fingers brushed over a black nail and he scraped at it lightly, wondering if it was a smudge of dirt or if they were really painted. He had seen the black nails before but had never really mentioned it, brushing it off each time. But the more Ciel rubbed at the nail, the more he came to realize that the black was indeed nail polish.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, making Ciel jerk in Sebastian's arms.

He hadn't expected Sebastian to wake at the simple touches, but now that he was awake, Ciel couldn't contain himself. "Why do you paint your nails?" He blurted out, surprise lacing his voice. He never questioned it before because he wasn't sure, but now that he knew, he had to ask.

"Does it bother you?" Sebastian questioned, sounding bored and tired. He felt Ciel shake his head before continuing. "So what's it matter if I paint them or not. They're covered most of the time anyway with my gloves,"

"But why?" Ciel asked again. "Why did you paint them in the first place?"

Sebastian grunted. "I have my reasons. But I rather like them this way, so I don't worry about it too much." Sebastian stated. "No more questions. Back to sleep."

"Your cat is being annoying," Ciel sniffed. "I couldn't fall back asleep if I wanted to." Soot's tail made it rather impossible for that to happen.

Sebastian hummed and shifted the kitten off to the side so she curled up next to him but away from Ciel. "How's that?" He asked, and Ciel gave him a grumpy reply. "Go back to sleep. We have a long day today."

"Doing what?" Ciel found himself asking as his eyes closed.

"Trail rides on the four-wheelers, racing each other with them, and camping under the stars," Sebastian answered. "Meals cooked over an open fire until we come back Monday afternoon and I'll make you a cake before you leave that you can take home."

Ciel hummed at the words, anxious for the day to start. It would prove fun and Ciel was just glad that Sebastian was content to spoil him. Especially considering Ciel didn't truly deserve it after everything he had done during the summer.

His intentions of breaking up Sebastian and Claude were less than honorable despite what he told Alois. But Ciel pushed the thoughts aside and tried not to think about them now. They were something that Sebastian would never discover, and Ciel planned to keep it that way. No matter what.


	28. In the evening: III

As a rule: Human behavior flows from three different sources: desire, emotion, and knowledge ~ Plato

* * *

 

Ciel yawned as he drove down the highway, his body hating him for getting up so early. He could either get up early or fight with traffic Monday night and Ciel had to choose his poison. In the end, he decided to get up early Tuesday morning and cursed his classes that made him return to Austin.

Sebastian was already up and saw him off, making the trip home just a little more enjoyable. Sebastian gave him one last kiss before Ciel promised to return for Sebastian's birthday at the end of the month. There was no way Ciel would miss that. It was the first time Ciel could celebrate a birthday with someone close to him.

He went to birthday parties for friends and always gave gifts to his parents on their birthday, but this was Sebastian. Sebastian was his boyfriend, and that was something new for Ciel. He wanted to find the perfect gift for Sebastian, something to show him that Ciel cared; even though Ciel kept telling himself that he didn't. It would just be a way to lure Sebastian further into his grasp, or so Ciel believed.

He had a few weeks to find the gift and Austin was a large enough city to find the perfect present. It catered to everything from the normal to the weird and everything in between. The thought briefly crossed his mind to get Sebastian something sexual but Ciel quickly dismissed the thought from his mind, finding that he couldn't think of the idea without blushing.

If he reacted that way just thinking about it, then there was no way Ciel could walk into a shop and buy something. Despite everything that had transpired the past weekend, the thought of going further with Sebastian was daunting.

A part of Ciel wanted to but the other part was nervous. He had thought about it yes, had even masturbated to it a couple times but that wouldn't compare to the real act of having sex with Sebastian. And while Ciel thought he was ready to take that added step in his relationship, a step that would further bind Sebastian to him, it was a difficult step to take.

Ciel scowled at the thoughts and firmly pushed them aside. He didn't want to think about them, especially when he was driving. He was already tired from getting up so early and chasing those thoughts around wore him down. Ciel wanted sleep and he wanted it as soon as he arrived back at the apartment.

If he was lucky, he could get Alois to take his first class for him so Ciel could take a nap. It would all depend on how cranky Alois was. Because in the end, Ciel would rather go to class and pass out there, than have to fight a moody Alois.

Austin buildings came into view and Ciel slumped in his seat, glad that he could finally get off the road and relax. His eyes ached and fought to stay open, and Ciel knew that as soon as he reached the apartment, he would crash in bed. Traffic slowed down slightly but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been and within fifteen minutes, Ciel pulled into his parking spot.

He vaguely noted the truck parked next to him but didn't think anything of it until he reached the apartment and opened the door to find Claude pressing Alois against the counter in the kitchen. They both froze as he entered the apartment and Ciel simply blinked at them, too tired to comprehend what was going on before him.

By the time the situation sunk in, Alois and Claude had pushed away from each other. Alois stood awkwardly near the edge of the kitchen while Claude finished cooking breakfast.

"You two are awfully chummy," Ciel drawled as he dropped his backpack by the couch. He turned his attention to Claude. "Why are you still here?" He asked, annoyed that he had stumbled across Alois and Claude making out in his apartment.

Claude grunted, looking equally annoyed at having been interrupted. "Alois asked me to stay longer, so I did," he answered. "I called Sebastian last night and he said he could handle the morning chores without me, so long as I returned by noon to help with some other tasks on the ranch."

Ciel scowled, not pleased with the answer. It wasn't fair that Alois could spend a few extra hours with his lover while Ciel had to get up early to leave his. "Glad to see that y'all care so much for each other, all things considering," he commented, seeing Alois flinch out of the corner of his eye at the comment and light blue eyes darted to the floor.

"That's enough Ciel," Alois stated, his voice firm but the smallest waver still present in it. "Don't you have class soon?"

"Don't you?" Ciel shot back, not at all pleased with the situation. How dare Alois speak back to him. "Besides, at least my intentions were honest," he snapped.

Alois flinched again and Ciel stored the thought away for later. Now wasn't the time to bring it up and with the adrenaline racing through his body, there was no way Ciel could fall back asleep. It would be better for him to gut through two classes and then corner Alois when they were over. He was determined to find the underlying cause of this mess and figure out what Alois's problem was.

He strode past Alois, shoving him as he passed and slammed the door behind him. He quickly changed and collected the things he needed before walking back into the living room. Claude was still there, as expected, and he held a trembling Alois who refused to look Claude. Instead, Alois kept his eyes firmly shut as Claude murmured softly in his ear and nipped it lightly.

The whole sight made Ciel gag and he left the apartment before the urge to throw up could make itself known. He couldn't believe the lengths that Alois was going just to get attention from Claude. It was downright sickening and Ciel doubted that Alois truly cared for Claude. It was pathetic and sad, making Ciel shake his head as he waited at the bus stop. They would tackle this problem tonight and Ciel would drag the answers out of Alois.

* * *

Ciel was wide-awake and waiting for Alois, despite the late hour, by the time Alois finally made it back to the apartment from work. He took a nap after his classes finished and had enough energy to stay up in order to get the answers he sought.

The moment Alois saw him waiting, he froze in his tracks and seemed to debate entering the apartment or turning around and leaving again. In the end, the urge to relax in the comforts of the apartment won and Ciel watched as Alois trudged inside, shutting the door softly behind him.

"What's on your mind, Alois?" Ciel asked, watching Alois set his bags to the side and tugged the tie from his neck.

"I'm tired, Ciel," Alois answered. "Can we save this conversation, whatever it's about, for later?"

Ciel shook his head. "You should've thought about that before you turned grumpy and snappy at me last week. Something is wrong and you're not telling me. And you know I don't like being left in the dark." He glared at Alois and watched as he shifted on his feet. "So you better spit out whatever is bothering you because I'm not going to beat around the bush and stay up all night dealing with this problem. If you're pissy because you can't see Claude as much and get the attention you want, then you better learn to suck it up."

Alois looked distraught as he gripped the back of the recliner. "That's not why I'm upset," he cried. His stomach churned as he fought to keep the words from coming up but they were already leaving his mouth. "I can't do this anymore, Ciel! I can't take lying to Claude's face whenever I see or talk to him."

Ciel sat up straighter, a sense of dread washing over him. Surely, Alois wasn't serious. Because Alois couldn't feel this way. Alois didn't feel regret or guilt, which was the one thing they shared. They both took what they wanted and without any thought of who would get hurt in the end.

"Care to say that again," Ciel said tensely. "Or rather, care to elaborate. I'm not sure I understand your logic right now."

Alois squeezed his eyes shut and fought the urge to shuffle his feet. "I can't…I can't keep lying to Claude," Alois murmured. "I feel bad every time he holds me because I know his intentions are honest unlike mine, which first started out as greedy ones. He truly cares for me. I took that and used it to my advantage, knowing that I could get the things I wanted from him and he would never know. But I know what I did and it's tearing me up at night."

He shivered and wrapped his arms around his waist before continuing. "I can't look at him when we're together because I know I treated him as nothing more than a toy to play with. I used him, Ciel," he said softly. "I didn't care about him then but now…" The words hung in the air and Alois swallowed heavily.

Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Be careful Alois. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're falling for Claude. Or that you're growing attached to him, gaining emotions for him that you said you would never feel." He waved a hand, using it to hide his nervousness. "Because you don't like him, correct? You're simply using him to get the attention you want until you grow tired of him."

Alois swallowed hard and the guilt inside twisted more. It kept him awake at night and slowly ate him away from the inside. "Is it such a bad thing if I am?" He asked quietly. "What's wrong with caring for Claude in return?"

"Because it's making you think stupid things," Ciel snapped. "Listen to yourself. You're saying that you can't stand lying to Claude and if that's the case, then what are you planning to do to make it right? The only thing you can do is dump him. That's the only way to ease this foolish guilt that you shouldn't feel in the first place."

Alois shook his head. "I can't dump him!" He shouted, fear welling up inside his chest at the mere thought of losing Claude. Not because he would lose the attention but because Alois would honestly miss him. He would miss spending time with Claude, miss touching him, and talking about random things. Alois didn't know what love was. At one point in time, he thought he had loved Ciel, but now he knew that it had been nothing more than a delusional fantasy. But what he felt for Claude now made Alois wonder if this was what love was.

Ciel gripped the armrest tightly. "Then what are you thinking about, Alois?" He asked tightly. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I have…I have to tell him, Ciel," Alois said quickly, his words rushing together. "I can't keep lying to him about the past and letting him believe that I flirted with him the whole time because I cared about him. I only did that so you could get to Sebastian."

Ciel stood up quickly. "You will not tell him that, Alois," he snarled, fear mounting in his chest.

Alois's eyes flashed. "Why not? Why can't I tell Claude that I didn't feel anything and just teased him when we first met? Are you scared that I'll tell him your big plans?" He jeered. "That I'll tell him how you helped break up his relationship with Sebastian and used me to speed up the process?"

A scowl formed on Ciel's face. "You wouldn't do that," Ciel snarled. "You've fallen for Claude. Fallen hard and because of that, you're scared to tell him everything in fear that you'll lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

Alois sneered, the action making his face twist in disgust. "I should do it, just because this entire thing is your fault. I never would've fallen for Claude if you didn't make me get close to him so you could have Sebastian. But don't worry, I won't tell Claude that part. Your dirty little secret is safe. For the time being." He smirked and his eyes danced with cruel amusement. "But if you don't watch yourself, I might let it slip to Claude how you played a hand in breaking them up and I'm sure Claude would tell that to Sebastian."

An eyebrow arched at the words. "You're trying to blackmail me?" Ciel asked calmly and he gazed at Alois with aversion. "In your haste you forget that I also have the means to break up your relationship with Claude, just as you can break up mine with Sebastian. So go ahead, tell Sebastian what I've done. I promise that I'll end your relationship with Claude so fast that you won't know what happened."

Alois trembled and held Ciel's gaze, refusing to back down. "You will let me tell Claude about this. You can't stop me from telling him and helping me ease the guilt." He had to tell Claude at least part of the truth. The rest could stay silent and then everyone would be happy. Alois knew Claude would be upset at first, but hopefully he would forgive Alois.

Ciel shook his head. "No, I'm not going to let you tell Claude," he stated. "You can't predict what he'll do when he finds out and if he tries to dig deeper, then there's a chance that he'll find out about everything. You'll stay silent about this and hold your tongue until your lies either destroy you or you abandon your foolish emotions for him."

"My lies?" Alois cried. "They're just as much of your lies as mine so don't you dare try to pin it all on me. This is nowhere near all my fault. You were the one who hatched this entire scheme and dragged me into the mess you created. I have to tell Claude before I breakdown and I refuse to breakup with him just because you're scared of the truth getting out."

Ciel growled. "It's not just me who is scared of the truth being discovered, Alois."

Alois took a step forward, trying to look intimidating but his cheeks flushed with anger and frustrated tears prickled the corners of his eyes. "If you don't let me tell Claude at least part of the truth, then I'll tell Sebastian everything you did," Alois threatened. "So you tell me what's worse, letting Claude know part of a twisted truth, or telling Sebastian everything?"

"If you tell Sebastian," Ciel said slowly but his voice was low and deadly. "Then I'll tell Claude the truth that you're trying to keep from him. How you planned to use his emotions and feelings for your own profit and then toss him aside when you grew tired of him. So you take your pick. Either stay silent on the matter or risk having Claude know everything and lose him in the process."

Alois glared at him and Ciel held the gaze, refusing to back down. They were at a stalemate, a dangerous one that could cause both their relationships to crack and crumble to the ground if either spoke. In the end, they would both benefit from staying silent on the matter so that no one was hurt in the process and their lies stayed hidden behind a locked door.

Alois's eyes narrowed and anger flashed in them. "I hate you," Alois hissed, his blond locks swaying back and forth as he shook his head in frustration. "I hate you, Ciel Phantomhive!" He screamed, hot tears of frustration stream down his face. It wasn't fair and it seemed that Ciel had once again managed to ruin his life. The lies would eat Alois alive until he could no longer bear to look at Claude because the guilt was too great.

Ciel watched Alois storm off to his bedroom, the door slamming loudly behind him with enough force to shake the pictures hanging on the walls. He let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair before making his way back to his room. Once inside, Ciel sank down onto his bed and felt the tension from the fight leave his body until he was limp on the mattress.

This wasn't what he had expected to find out from Alois and now the fear that his secret would be revealed was very much real. At first, it was just been a small speck in the back of his mind, one that Ciel barely thought about as things progressed smoothly and without any trouble.

However, Ciel hadn't counted on Alois developing such strong feelings for Claude and then feeling guilty over what he had done. Emotions were hard to predict and even harder to deal with because everyone was different, and each situation varied from person to person.

Ciel originally kept the guilt away by telling himself that Sebastian was just a toy to entertain himself. But even Ciel didn't expect for his own emotions to throw a curve ball at him. Because try as he might, after tonight, the thought of Sebastian leaving him was terrifying and Ciel didn't want it to happen.

It didn't mean that Ciel loved Sebastian, but at the same time it didn't mean that the emotion couldn't grow into that. And if that was the case, then Ciel would have to make sure that Alois stayed silent on the subject, because whether Ciel felt something or not for Sebastian, he refused to let Sebastian go.

* * *

Wednesday morning was tense and awkward, and Ciel was all too happy to get out of the apartment for morning classes. The fight was still fresh in both their minds and Ciel had received more than his fair share of disgruntled and annoyed looks during breakfast before leaving.

He returned them with equal vigor and Ciel was pleased when Alois had backed down. He lost sleep last night, tossing and turning in bed with the fear that Alois would tell the truth and Sebastian would leave him in the end. It took hours before his mind stopped racing and he dropped into a fitful sleep before waking as his alarm clock went off.

It wasn't the best night sleep, but Ciel had every reason to be worried and on edge with the threat looming over him. Judging by Alois's appearance, Alois hadn't slept well either.

If Alois stayed silent on the subject, then they wouldn't have to worry about anything. It was as simple as that and Ciel didn't understand why Alois couldn't understand the logic. He needed to think of something that could push Alois to keep his mouth shut, something that Alois would never risk threatening because he cared for it too much.

Ciel drummed his fingers on the desk as the teacher continued to drone on about equations at the front of the class. He had stopped listening long ago; already understanding the concept of compounded interest thanks to Sebastian, and now tried to focus on something far more important. He needed to think, needed to figure out what was Alois's weakness. His Achilles Heel.

The realization hit Ciel hard and fast, making him jerk in his seat and earn strange looks from the students around him but he ignored them. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about something so important. If there was one thing Alois cared about more than anything right now, aside from keeping Claude next to him, it was his sister, Hannah.

A cruel smirk curled on Ciel's lips and he found himself anxiously waiting for the class to end now that he had an answer to his problem. Most of Alois's debt was due to the lawyer fees that had accrued over the years as Hannah's case dragged on. But Alois loved and cared for his sister far too much to ask Ciel to stop paying for the lawyer hired to represent Hannah.

But Ciel could stop the man without question and cut off the funds to any lawyer Alois wished to hire, meaning that the chances of Hannah walking free were next to none. They couldn't afford to hire a lawyer or even use a state represented one. Only Ciel's money kept Hannah from going back to jail.

The class ended and Ciel stood up, chuckling lowly to himself as he walked out of the room. He needed to remind Alois of the debt that he owed and bring in Hannah's situation so Alois would never question his position again. It would end the problem that had popped up and everything could settle down once more, just as it should be.

By the time the sun set, Ciel found himself sitting on the couch with a sense of déjà vu as the door opened and Ciel glared at Alois. "Hello Alois," he said. Alois greeted him with the middle finger and a scowl but Ciel didn't let that bother him. If anything, it made him smirk as he continued to speak. "I see you're still mad and acting rebellious."

"Damn straight," Alois snarled and tossed his bag to the side. "What the hell do you want now, Ciel?"

Ciel's eyes lowered in amusement. "I just wanted to remind you of something in case you decide to open your mouth and insult me again," he said coolly. "I own you, Alois. You still have a debt to me, one that you need to pay back or I can take you to court and sue you until you have nothing left. I have papers that you signed, agreeing to pay back the debt. You wouldn't last a second in front of the judge."

Alois grit his teeth, not happy about the reminder and his fingers curled into a ball to keep himself from shaking. He refused to show that Ciel was getting under his skin. "Anything else?" He grit out.

A smirk spread across Ciel's lips. "Yes there is, now that you've mentioned it. There's also the matter of your sister, Hannah. Your debt directly stems from the lawyer fees that keep her out of jail and for now, innocent in the eyes of the court." The smirk grew as Alois stiffened at the mention of Hannah. "I don't think I need to remind you that I'm the one paying for those fees right now and that I can stop paying them just as easily."

"You wouldn't," Alois hissed, taking a threatening step towards Ciel. "They're so close to proving her innocent now and you know that! If you stop paying, the case that her lawyer is fighting so hard to win will fall to pieces around her in a second and she'd end up back in prison."

"I'm aware of the current situation to your sister's case," Ciel answered calmly. "I'm just making sure that  _you're_  aware of what's going on as well. To remind you that your actions can directly affect her and that you had better watch your mouth. This is your only warning Alois. If you tell Claude or Sebastian about the lies, not only will I tell Claude the rest of the truth, but I will also cut the funds to Hannah's lawyer."

Alois's mouth fell open as the words rushed over him, a sense of dread filling his body. Ice raced through his veins and he could barely hear anything over the pounding of his heart, and couldn't think past the fear that clouded his mind. In this final move, Ciel had not only clenched his victory, but had secured it.

"I can't afford to have her back in jail," Alois whispered. He needed her back so she could help him with the debt that seemed to stop him at every turn in life now. A small part of him couldn't believe that Ciel had resorted to this degree of keeping his tongue silent but he quickly remembered that this was Ciel and Ciel would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

But it didn't make things better and didn't help the twisting anguish in Alois's chest.

"I need to go," Alois muttered, wanting to get to his room so he could curl up in a ball. He couldn't even call Claude because just hearing his voice made the guilt well up inside him until Alois suffocated under the feeling. But nothing else would ease the pain of losing the game. He wanted to talk to Claude, no matter how it made him feel.

"Alois," Ciel called as Alois started to walk towards his room. "Remember. Not a word about this to Claude. It would be best if he didn't know that something was bothering you. Otherwise he might ask and you might be tempted to say something."

Alois nodded numbly and moved to his room, feeling hollow. His body was numb and he couldn't think as he shut the door behind him and slid down the wall. He wanted to scream, wanted to hit something, wanted to rage. But he couldn't. Instead, the only thing he could do was choke back a sob and try to hold the tears back.

The living room fell silent after the door shut and Ciel felt his smirk grow wider, pleased at how the conversation had turned out. Alois hadn't argued back and had simply accepted it in the end. It was a perfect play in the game and Ciel was proud of how he handled it. Now the only thing to do was make sure that Alois continued to understand the situation he was in and to remind him whenever Alois started to toe the line.

* * *

Ciel closed his eyes as he reclined on his bed, listening to his computer hum while he waited for Sebastian to answer. He couldn't visit until Sebastian's birthday and for now, webcam was the next best thing. It was better than calling because he could see Sebastian and a part of Ciel hoped that they could tease each other while on the webcam.

He perked up as the window changed and the camera flickered to life, showing Ciel a view of Sebastian's room. A second later, Sebastian slid into view with a wiggling and purring kitten in his arms. The sight made Ciel shake his head, knowing that Sebastian was too attached to Soot to be healthy but at least through the camera, Soot couldn't make him sneeze.

"You just had to bring the cat, didn't you?" Ciel said with a small smile. He could feel the tension from the past few days easing away at the sight of Sebastian and he stretched out on the bed so he could get more comfortable.

"She was sleeping when you called and woke her up," Sebastian answered as Soot finally settled down in his lap. "So in a way, it's your fault that I ended up bringing her with me. But all that aside, how are you? You look as though you haven't been sleeping well."

Ciel shook his head. "It's been a stressful week and I'm just glad that it's the weekend," he stated. He told Alois that he couldn't talk to Claude about his problems but that same rule didn't apply to Ciel. He knew what to say and how to speak his words so that Sebastian wouldn't question them. Sebastian already knew that Alois owed Ciel a great deal; he just didn't know the rest of the story. "Alois and I had a big fight the other night and now he's an even bigger wreck than he was before."

An eyebrow arched and Sebastian leaned closer to the camera. "How so?" He asked. "I can't imagine that it would be something you would lose sleep over."

Shrugging, Ciel wiggled further into his pillow and focused on the image of Sebastian. "He just stresses me out so much that I can't help but lose sleep over it. You know that his sister is on trial for something and that he can't afford to pay the bills for the lawyer. So I've been helping that fund." He grunted slightly, the mere thought of Wednesday night was enough to annoy him. "He goaded me and pushed the line after everything I've done for him so I had to remind him who pays for his sister's lawyer and that was enough to silence him."

Sebastian hummed. "You like to play dangerous games," he stated with a smirk on his face. "Should I ask how Alois is doing now? After a blow like that I can imagine that he's rather stressed and is sulking even more."

Ciel nodded. "He is. He stressed over something earlier this week. Probably missing Claude. But now he's a bigger mess than before." He chuckled slightly. "Alois looks as though he would break if you pushed him the right way and I'm waiting to see how long it takes him to have a breakdown."

"You're truly sadistic," Sebastian murmured, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"You like it though," Ciel purred. "This side of me drives you wild and has you begging for more. Doesn't it, Sebastian?" He let the name roll of his tongue and delighted in the small shiver that worked its way through Sebastian's body.

Sebastian licked his lips. "I never said I didn't like it," he answered. "So Alois is having an emotional break down and you're slowly pushing him closer and closer to the edge, wanting to see what he'll do when the time comes and he does snap."

An amused smile spread across Ciel's lips. "Preferably sooner rather than later," he commented. "I've never seen Alois this distraught before and I find the whole thing rather amusing. Once he breaks, then Alois will learn not to mess with me again. This whole thing started because he tried to challenge my authority and power I hold over him. I refuse to be tested and I will not let things go unnoticed or unpunished. Alois will learn who is in charge and the quicker he does, the easier life becomes for me."

"At least you know what you want in life," Sebastian stated, looking pleased at Ciel's words. "You're determined, driven, dedicated, and focused. Those are very good traits it you wish to succeed in life and you should never let those go."

"I don't plan to. You keep looking forward to the future and let past events drive you forward, but never hold you back. You can only look back to glimpse what you stumbled on, but if you keep looking back at that past mistake, you'll only stumble on more bumps," Ciel answered, watching as Sebastian's smirk grew. "That is why you always look forward and don't dwell in the past."

Sebastian grinned and Ciel could see a hint of Sebastian's canines poking past his lips as he smiled at his words. They looked sharp and Ciel wondered how Sebastian had managed not to cut him while sucking him off.

Sebastian hummed as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "So Alois is close to his sister? It sounds that way at least, but I may be mistaken. He may only want her back so he may torment her with his words."

Ciel laughed at the thought and wondered if Alois ever treated Hannah that way. Alois seemed to dote on his sister and honestly seemed to care for her. "He is very close to his sister. She would often stand up to their father when he yelled at Alois and Luka. If the jury were to find her guilty of her crime and lock her away because of it, I'm sure Alois would never recover from that."

"Such is the way of siblings," Sebastian stated. "At least some of the times. They should consider themselves lucky that they have a good relationship. Not many siblings can say they have that or at least have feelings that run as deeply as Alois and his sister."

A grunt escaped Ciel's mouth. "I'm content with being an only child. My parents tried to have another child I think, but they obviously never succeeded.

Sebastian blinked and his eyes danced faintly. "You would be a very jealous sibling I think. Especially as they say that the younger child is often spoiled compared to the older one."

"But the older sibling is supposed to be more successful than the younger," Ciel stated, looking smug at having blocked Sebastian's angle. "But I might have been a very jealous sibling if given the chance."

"We shall never know I suppose," Sebastian answered with a small shrug of his shoulders and shifted Soot, earning a small huff for his troubles.

Ciel shook his head at the action before wiggling slightly on the bed. "So, your birthday is coming up soon. Is there anything you want for it?" He asked, feeling nervous about Sebastian's answer. Sebastian could ask for anything, even though it didn't mean that Ciel would get it for him, but it would at least give Ciel an idea of what Sebastian wanted. "And don't ask for another cat or anything cat related," Ciel finished quickly. That was the last thing Sebastian needed and Ciel wasn't about to feed that addiction.

A small hum left Sebastian's throat as he thought about the question. "I don't need anything," he finally answered and pinned Ciel to the spot with his eyes. "But your birthday is coming up soon. Perhaps I should ask you this question. I have more time to look for something and whereas my birthday isn't important, yours is very important," he said and his lips curled into a smirk.

A tint of red spread across Ciel's cheeks at the words and he found himself searching his mind for something that he truly wanted. It was a hard question as it came from Sebastian and Ciel had no doubt that Sebastian would find a way to surprise him. Even if Ciel asked for one thing, Sebastian would find a way to twist his request into something else and make it into something even better.

"You can always surprise me," Ciel answered and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. "You're good at that. Give me something that I would never expect and would top any other gift that's been given to me."

Sebastian chuckled. "That's oddly vague but I suppose I can think of something in the amount of time you've given me. Although it would be easier if I had a larger hint, although you might give them without realizing it."

Ciel snorted. "It sounds like you're always watching me. Waiting for the chance to pounce on something I said and catch me in a lie of sorts."

Wine red eyes pierced blue as Sebastian answered with a serious tone that sent shivers down Ciel's spine. "But I am always watching you. Isn't it my job to know your every thought and desire so that I may give it to you before you ask for it, or before you even think of it? If I couldn't do that, than I wouldn't be worthy of being called your boyfriend."

"You're a loon," Ciel stated as he tilted his head back to look at Sebastian past his nose. "And I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You're the older and more experienced of us and I'm expecting you to lead me through the obstacles that snare me. But when the path is easy, I expect you to let me walk on my own, following a step behind me to make sure I don't stumble."

"Spoken like a true Phantomhive," Sebastian murmured and reached forward to scratch Soot's ear. "We'll see when the time comes if I have met your expectations and have lived up to the desires you seek. But until then, I will stay behind you and simply watch for the time being. So long as you keep an eye on the path before you. If I stay behind you, I can't see the twisted path you walk on. A path besieged with potholes and rocks, making you fall if you step in one, and the only thing I can do is catch you. I cannot however prevent you from where you step, only you can do that."

Ciel snorted. "Of course. Because only I make my destiny and future. No one else can do that for me. I live my own life and it's as simple as that. No one else tells me what to do or where to walk."

Crimson eyes glowed, seemingly pink on the computer screen, as Sebastian purred. "But of course."

* * *

Ciel grunted as a splash of hot water landed on his skin, burning it slightly before fading away and leaving a red spot in its place. He rubbed at the spot briefly before turning his attention back to the pasta.

He stirred the noodles again before tasting the sauce in the other pan, making sure that it was still warm. A quick taste proved that it was and Ciel turned back to his pasta as the door opened behind him, admitting Alois into the apartment. A harsh gust of wind blew in through the open door before it closed and Alois pushed a stray piece of hair from his eyes.

"That smells good," Alois stated as he dropped his bag to the ground before moving into the kitchen. He bumped past Ciel to reach into the refrigerator, pulling out a mixture of rice and turkey he made over the weekend. He scooped some into a bowl and placed it in the microwave, watching Ciel from the corner of his eye.

"It tastes good too," Ciel answered, trying to keep the conversation light between them. They hadn't spoken much in the past few days since Ciel had threatened Alois and only over the weekend had they started to speak to each other on their own accord. During the week, the only time they would talk to each other was if they needed to say something, but outside of that, the atmosphere in the apartment remained awkward and tense. "I forgot to cook yesterday so I have to make it today."

Alois nodded as he pulled the bowl from the microwave and tested the temperature. Finding it to be hot enough, he carried it to the table and took a seat. "At least this way it's fresh instead of being considered a left over. Not as though leftovers aren't good, but in their own right, they are just leftovers. Fresh food is always better."

Ciel hummed as he turned the stove off. "But fresh food means that you have to prepare it every meal, every day, and after a while that gets tiring. And in that way, leftovers are the way to go. At least it's better than fast food."

A small grunt left Alois's mouth as he pulled out his computer from the bag next to him. He needed to leave for work in an hour and wanted to finish his project before he left so he wasn't rushing to finish it when he returned tonight. "Have you finished your PowerPoint presentation for BCIS?" He asked, flipping open his book to the correct page so he could start where he left off.

Ciel stiffened at the question and turned to look at Alois, his eyes swirling with a mix of confusion and anger. "I told you to do it for me. I already know how to make PowerPoint's and these first sections that we're working on are pointless for me." He gestured towards Alois. "You, on the other hand, can always afford to have the added practice."

"No need to be so rude about it," Alois snapped, not pleased at the spiteful tone. "And if it's so easy for you, why don't you just sit your lazy ass down and do it yourself? Or are you too good and prideful to do something that's beneath you."

A growl escaped Ciel's mouth. "That's why I have you, Alois," he answered coolly. "You need the practice with that program and repetition is the best way to learn something. You should be grateful instead of spiteful. I'm only looking to help you in this class."

Alois stood up, shoving the chair back as he rose to his feet. "You're not trying to help me. You're just trying to get out of doing this project because you don't want to and you're trying to force it on me instead."

Ciel shrugged as he circled around the counter to stand next to Alois by the table. His fingers drummed along the surface of the table as he gazed at Alois. "So you're telling me that you're not going to do the project for me, is that correct?"

"That's correct," Alois hissed. "I may go to your classes for you and dance to your whims when it comes to this debt and my sister, but I will not be your bitch when it comes to homework. You can do that yourself."

"If that's what you want," Ciel answered. "Then it seems that I need to show you that you have no say in this." His hand shot forward, yanking the memory stick from Alois's computer and bolting down the hallway.

It took Alois a moment to realize what Ciel had done before he chased Ciel down the hallway. He skidded to a stop outside of Ciel's room as the door slammed in his face and the lock clicked in place. Heart racing, Alois pounded on the door, hollering through the thick wood. "Ciel, what the hell are you doing? Give me my memory stick back and stop acting childish."

Ciel ignored the noise as he connected the memory disk with his computer and quickly brought up the correct folder. It seemed as though Alois needed to have some more lessons before he understood once more where he stood in this agreement. Alois couldn't afford to tell him no. That word wasn't in Alois's vocabulary. At least not when spoken to Ciel.

He found the folder and Ciel clicked on the project that Alois had been working on before pressing the delete button. It may be childish, but it would be the best way to make Alois realize that Ciel was serious when it came to this debt. If he showed any weakness, Alois would take it and run away with what he could and Ciel couldn't afford that. He removed the device and closed his laptop, moving away from the desk.

He opened the door and dropped the memory stick in Alois's hand, smirking slightly. If Ciel really wanted to break Alois, he could've waited until Alois had to leave for work before returning the device. The project was due tomorrow night and Alois would have to stay up tonight to finish it. If he waited to return it, Alois wouldn't finish in time.

"What did you do?" Alois asked, examining the stick and searching for anything wrong with it.

"I'll leave that for you to find out for yourself," Ciel answered and pushed Alois from his door, closing it once more. He locked it for good measure and Ciel leaned against the door as he waited for the frustrated cry.

He didn't have to wait long before Alois screamed his name in anger and Ciel smirked as listened to Alois rant and rave just beyond the door. He would have to throw out his lunch once Alois left, just in case Alois decided to spit in it, but it was a small loss. Ciel could easily make lunch again while Alois was at work.

Sighing, Ciel moved away from the door and back to his computer. It seemed as though he couldn't expect Alois to finish his project and would have to do it himself. It was annoying, but at least this way Ciel knew the quality would meet his standards. The computer started up and Ciel started to work again, humming to himself and pleased with his victory once more.


	29. In the evening: IV

As a rule: It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway across the world ~ Chaos Theory

* * *

Claude jerked awake in bed as his phone danced across the nightstand, singing loudly in the middle of the night. He kicked at the sheets that had curled around his legs while he slept and reached out for the phone, only to knock his alarm clock off the nightstand table. The glowing green numbers read one fifty-three and Claude growled at the clock on the floor before finally grabbing his phone.

He looked at the unknown number and for a moment, debated answering it. There was a chance that someone had the wrong number and knowing Claude's luck, the person on the other line would be drunk. That was the only thing he needed right now.

But there was still the chance the call was serious.

Human life was fragile and hung by a thin string that dangled in the harsh wind. Despite the advances in medicine and science, nothing could hold off the inevitable death. In the end, death's hands found everyone and no one was immune to its cold grip.

Claude was only human and with Alois three hours away from the ranch, Claude's fears increased. A phone call in the middle of the night could mean anything. It could be a wrong number but it could just as easily be something else, something dangerous, and Claude would never forgive himself if something happened to Alois.

He brought the phone closer and hit the talk button, silencing the loud ringer. "Hello?" He answered; voice rough and still thick with sleep. He cleared his throat and spoke again, the words coming clearer this time.

"Claude," a soft voice said, choked with emotion and trying to hold back the tears. "I need you to come down right away, please."

Claude trembled at the tone and clutched the phone tighter. "Hannah," he murmured and picked up the clock he knocked over earlier. "What's the matter? What happened?"

Silence settled on the other end of the phone as Hannah tried to collect herself before speaking again. "The police came by tonight and said that they had a warrant to bring me down to the station, claiming they found some new evidence." She choked back a sob. "I'm back at the prison while they run tests on whatever it was that they found. But I don't know anything else that's going on. I'm worried," she admitted.

Shaking slightly, Claude rested his forehead on his palm, trying to think. "Have you called your lawyer yet?" He asked.

That was the first thing Hannah should've done instead of calling him. Her lawyer would know how to handle the situation better than Claude would and right now, Claude was in no shape to handle anything. This was something he had feared ever since Hannah's lawyer struck a deal with the judge to have Hannah released on good behavior until the court could find something to hold her guilty to the murder.

Before, they had nothing physical to pin the murder on her other than her lack of an alibi and the fact that she was in the area at the time of the murders. She was the prime suspect but with no evidence, they couldn't hold her or put her in jail.

But now, something had surfaced and the police held it against her. Claude didn't know what to think and he felt the situation quickly spiraling out of control. He knew Hannah wouldn't kill her parents, no matter how much she disliked them.

"I haven't called him yet," Hannah admitted. "I don't think he could come this early anyway and they said I could call him in the morning, but I needed someone to talk to now."

Claude rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache starting to form. "You should've called him Hannah. He's your lawyer and is supposed to be on call for you. That's what you pay him for." The smallest bit of annoyance crept into his chest but he pushed it aside. He couldn't blame Hannah for feeling scared and wanting to talk to someone familiar compared to her lawyer.

Hannah was silent on the other line, nibbling her lower lip in thought as she tried to calm down. "I'll call him after this but I wanted to let you know. I wanted to tell someone who wasn't family related. You're old enough to understand everything going on and you aren't under as much stress as Alois is."

Claude stiffened slightly and he gripped the phone tighter. "Have you called him yet?" He asked, unsure how Hannah was going to approach the topic with Alois.

"There's no need to tell him something if the judge will dismiss it," Hannah stated. "But if I need to, I'll inform my brother about it. Although it's not something that I look forward to, since stress and work have Alois stressed already. He had a summer free of Ciel while he stayed in Austin and I don't wish to ruin that with my news."

Claude flinched slightly and his eyes darted around the room, finally settling on the clock. "Is there anything you need me to do?" He questioned, changing the subject as he sank back onto the bed. "I know this is hard for you and I don't want you to feel as though you're alone right now."

"Do you think you can come down this afternoon when my lawyer comes? I want someone else there that I can trust when we figure out what's going on." She sniffed delicately before continuing. "I'm an independent woman, don't get me wrong. I'm not scared of my lawyer or anyone because I know I'm innocent. But it's always helpful to have a friend next to you in times like this."

Claude chuckled. "Of course. I would never think any less of you or believe that you were dependent, Hannah," he stated. "I'll be there when your lawyer comes by. Would you like me to call him for you? That way I at least know what time to be there?"

Hannah nodded. "That would be nice of you and would allow me stop worrying." She paused and cradled the phone closer. "Thank you for this Claude. I owe you. Not just for this, but for our other agreement as well. I still have to pay you for everything you've done."

"We'll discuss that later," Claude said quickly, changing the subject back to the lawyer. "I'll see you later today, Hannah. Stay safe there and don't let them get to you."

The phone clicked after that, Hannah was never one to say goodbye, and Claude stared at his phone. He cursed silently at the situation and scrolled through his contacts, searching for the number that Hannah's lawyer gave them both when he first met them. A part of him felt bad for calling so early in the morning, but he pushed the guilt aside. That's what lawyers were for and it wasn't as though Claude was asking him to come in now.

The line picked up and an annoyed, tired voice filtered through the other end. "Faustus. Should I ask why you're calling me at such an ungodly hour?" The man asked.

"The police removed your client, Hannah Trancy, from her place of stay tonight on the premises that new evidence had been found linking her to the murder of her parents," Claude stated. "She's currently being held and is need of your advice and help."

"I'll be there by eleven," the man answered and hung up, clearly not happy that someone woke him up so early.

But Claude couldn't care as he set his phone to the side and stretched out on the bed again. He would have to tell Sebastian that he needed to drive to Houston today to see Hannah but would be back in time for the afternoon chores. Pulling the covers over his head, Claude groaned lowly. This wasn't the way to start a Thursday morning.

* * *

Claude shifted in his chair, ignoring how hard and uncomfortable it was as they waited for Hannah's lawyer to arrive. The man was late and each pass of the second hand had Claude's fingers drumming along the surface of the table.

The minute hand clicked past the fifteen on the clock and Claude had just pulled out his phone to call the man when the door opened, admitting the person they waited for. He looked comfortable and collected in his suit, as though the Texas heat wasn't bothering him despite the full three-piece suit.

"You're late," Claude grunted, annoyed that they had to wait and no doubt, her lawyer would still charge Hannah for the whole time even though he was late.

"Hush Claude," Hannah cooed, not wanting to upset her lawyer. "Jeremy is a busy man and he came on such short notice. He didn't have to come at all today since it was so rushed, so be grateful that he's here."

Jeremy nodded at Hannah before grinning at Claude. "Exactly. No one likes hearing that their client is in the spot light once more, especially at such an early hour." He looked pleased with himself and turned his attention back to Hannah. "The police are allowing me time to talk to you so I can explain what happened before you speak to them. It is your right to remain silent on all matters if you wish, especially those that you don't understand."

Hannah looked annoyed and crossed her arms under her chest. "What exactly did they find that they're holding me for?" She asked. "I know that they found something but I refused to speak or answer any questions regarding it until you arrived. I know at least that much," she said haughtily.

A low chuckle left Jeremy's throat. "You did very well, Hannah. As to the situation, it's very different for the officers as they usually have an officer in the room with you to ask the questions while we debate how to answer. But I was able to pull some strings and get us a few minutes to talk in privacy."

"Aren't you the smart one," Claude drawled. "Who's dick did you suck to get this moment of privacy?" He ignored Hannah's glare and instead focused on Jeremy, not liking him one bit. Not only was he late, but his personality reminded him of Sebastian when he first met him. Proud and full of self-confidence. Sebastian always knew what he could do and strove to achieve what he wanted.

Jeremy smirked. "No sucking of cock was involved. I'm simply one hell of a lawyer," he answered and his smirk grew, as though he was sharing an inside joke with them. "However, if you wish for me to demonstrate my skill with my mouth, I can always offer to show you just what I can do." He winked teasingly at Claude, his smirk still firmly in place.

Claude scowled at the comment and action. "I have a boyfriend already," he hissed, not at all pleased about having Jeremy suggest that to him.

"Right, right," Jeremy answered, waving his hand. "Sebastian was his name if I'm correct. Unless something's changed in the past few months." His eyes pinned Claude to the spot, hinting that he knew something that only Claude knew.

Flinching slightly, Claude held Jeremy's gaze. "That's none of your business," he seethed.

"Boys," Hannah called, sounding exasperated. "Need I remind you that we're on the clock right now and don't have all the time in the world for you two to flirt with each other?"

Jeremy nodded his head. "Hannah is correct. We don't have the time right now to be playing around. We need to be focused on the task at hand." He gave Claude a look, as though he had caused the whole the situation.

Rolling his eyes and ignoring him, Claude leaned forward as Jeremy started to pull out his papers detailing the case so far. It was all lawyer information and for the most part, Claude didn't understand much of it. But he could still listen and look for something that stood out as fishy. If he could help in any way, then he would offer his help and hope for the best by the time their meeting finished.

* * *

The phone call came late at night, after Alois was back from work and getting ready for bed. In the living room, Ciel worked on his homework and Alois had pointedly locked his door after picking up the phone. He didn't want to give Ciel a chance to sabotage anything else in his life.

Three days had passed since their last argument where Ciel had deleted his project and since then they had barely spoken to each other. Claude had been as helpful as he could, considering they could only talk on the phone. Alois couldn't stand to look at Claude over Skype anymore and knew he would fall apart the moment he saw Claude's face. It didn't help that each day that passed; Alois could feel the guilt building and mounting even more.

However, it seemed as though life liked to throw multiple curve balls at Alois and as he listened to Hannah talk to him on the phone, Alois couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

He clutched his pillow, hoping beyond all belief that this was just a horrible nightmare and it wasn't real. He didn't want to hear Hannah telling him that the police were holding her in conviction of their parent's murder. They had been so close to winning their trial but this new piece of evidence could ruin everything.

It couldn't have come at a worse time, either. In between his arguments with Ciel and the guilt he felt with Claude, Alois felt as though he would break.

This new piece of information though had done the trick and Alois could feel everything shattering around him, falling to the ground like a broken frame of glass. It crashed loudly to the ground and was dangerous to move, because no matter where he stepped, Alois was bound to get hurt. He felt hollow and he couldn't think straight as he tried to sort out everything that Hannah was telling him.

"What about your lawyer?" Alois finally croaked, finding the strength to speak. "You said he was the best there was and he promised to prove that you are innocent."

"Alois," Hannah cooed over the phone, trying to sound calm for him. "He just found out this morning along with me. The officers explained everything they found and he demanded to see their files. He has to look over everything before we can move forward. Things can't happen overnight."

Alois shook his head even though Hannah couldn't see him. "That still doesn't help you. Did he at least tell you when he would know the answers?" The longer it took, the more the case would drag on and Ciel would have to pay lawyer fees. Which in turn would reflect on Alois's ever growing debt.

Alois knew that the moment Ciel heard about this new development, he would say something. Ciel would tell him that the price of his debt just increased or if Alois were extremely lucky, Ciel would add interest to the debt instead of directly increasing it. Either way, the price would increase and Alois wasn't looking forward to seeing Ciel.

"He didn't say how long it would take, there was a large stack of folders to shift through," Hannah answered. "But he promised me that he would make it his top priority and try to finish it as quickly as possible. He won't let me stay in their custody for long, Alois. Don't worry about me. He'll take care of me."

"Did you have someone else there with you at least?" Alois asked. "It would be awful if you were alone the whole time while you waited for your lawyer to arrive."

Hannah hummed. "I had someone with me until he arrived so I was well taken care of." She pressed the phone closer to her ear. "But please don't worry about me, Alois. Things will get better quickly, I promise. I only called to inform you about what happened, because I didn't want you to hear it from someone else first."

Alois nodded. "Thank you," he mumbled softly. "Make sure they keep treating you well."

Hannah laughed lightly before the line clicked, signaling the end of the call. Alois lowered the phone and looked at it before moving away from the desk to collapse on his bed. He couldn't think or feel anything as he pressed the speed dial button for Claude and brought the phone up to his ear.

It rang several times before Claude picked up and Alois nearly burst into tears at the sound of Claude saying his name. The sound comforted him and Alois felt as though he didn't deserve such compassionate words after everything he did to Claude. He gasped and shuddered for breath as Claude called his name again, a hint of worry creeping into his tone. Finally, Alois answered, sputtering Claude's name as he tried to collect his emotions and failing horribly.

"What's the matter Alois?" He asked.

"Nothing," Alois rasped and pulled the blanket over his body, shivering despite the heat outside. "Just…just talk please. I want to hear your voice. Tell me something, anything. Tell me about your day. What are you doing now?"

"I'm driving back from seeing a friend," Claude answered. "I was supposed to return earlier for the afternoon chores but things took longer than I thought and I'm headed back now. I called the ranch earlier to tell Sebastian that I would be late but one of the ranch hands said that they didn't know where Sebastian was and that they had barely seen him all day."

Alois chuckled lightly, feeling better at Claude's words. Just listening to Claude helped soothe his frazzled nerves and he found himself wanting more. "What else?" He asked.

Claude hummed as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he coasted down the highway. "Let's see, I realized how much I hate city traffic," he said with a laugh and glanced up as the lights behind him flickered. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering what the driver was trying to signal before something sped past him at such a high speed that Claude felt his truck shake as the wind buffeted it. He cursed and straightened his truck out, his eyes straining to see what had passed by him. But whatever it was, it already passed and he couldn't see in the dark night.

"What happened?" Alois questioned, pressing the phone tighter to his ear. His heart raced in fear that something had happened to make Claude curse so much.

"Something just sped by me and I have no idea what it was," Claude answered, feeling uneasy. It had happened so quickly that Claude couldn't make out a figure or even a shadow. The only thing he saw were the lights flickering behind him before something flew by him. "It wasn't a car, I know that much. There was no engine noise. Otherwise I would say that someone was being reckless on a motorcycle."

Alois snickered, trying to ease Claude's worry. "Maybe it's a ghost and that road is haunted during the night. It's the ghost of someone who died on the highway while riding their motorcycle too fast and now they race up and down the roads, trying to scare people."

Claude chuckled, finding that he couldn't help himself. The story helped take the edge off what had just happened and he couldn't help but tease back. "Either that or the government is testing a new invisible car."

"Don't say that, Claude! The government is tapping our phones and if they hear that you've seen their experiments, they'll come after you and drag you away. And probably me because you told me," Alois exclaimed sounding serious and worried before breaking down into uncontrollable giggles. His mood lightened and Alois felt as though he could breathe again after the bad news from Hannah. It felt good to laugh without thought.

"Then the government has heard some very explicit conversations in the past few weeks," Claude stated, humor filling his voice. "Or at least in the past years since they started tapping the phones. No wonder they're all so corrupt."

Alois's eyes closed as he laughed, unable to help himself. If he kept his eyes shut, Alois could almost imagine that Claude was in his room, sitting next to him and playing with his hair as they talked about nonsense. But as he opened them again, Alois knew that the thoughts were just his imagination and Claude was still hours away. "I want to see you," he said softly. "I want you to hold me."

"What's the matter Alois?" Claude asked. "And don't tell me that nothing is wrong because something is bothering you."

Alois hesitated, torn between wanting to tell Claude about Hannah's case or staying silent on the subject. Claude knew about his sister, even though Alois had never given Hannah's name. He felt as though it was unfair for his sister and just referred to Hannah simply as 'my sister.' Claude knew Hannah was in some trouble that involved lawyers but he didn't know her crime and Alois was content to keep it that way.

He wanted to keep that as a family secret and Alois feared that once Claude discovered the truth, he would leave him. Who would want to date someone related to a convicted killer?

"Something came up today for my sister," Alois said finally, wanting to get the words off his chest. "And they had to call her lawyer back, which means more money. They don't know what's going on with her case right now and I'm worried that the tide will turn against her and the case will drag on even longer. I just want her back so see can help me like she used to."

Claude was silent on the other line, trying to think of something to tell Alois. "I understand what you're going through, Alois," he murmured. "But you have to believe that her lawyer will do his job and keep her from being found guilty. I'm sure that they'll smooth everything out and it'll be over quicker than you realize it."

Alois cradled the phone close. "I hope so. The longer this case drags on, the less I see of my sister and the more expensive it becomes. That's just something that I don't want to deal with right now." He sniffed. "I miss seeing her whenever I want and talking to her without having the law hovering over me when I visit. I just want things to go back to the way they were before this whole mess started."

It was the first time Alois admitted that aloud to someone other than his reflection. He refused to show weakness to anyone, especially Ciel, but when Alois talked to Claude, he found that he couldn't stop the words. Despite only knowing Claude for a few short months, Alois felt that he could trust Claude and that was enough to lower his guard.

"They'll clear her soon, Alois," Claude murmured, trying his best to calm Alois down. "And then you can see her as much as you want and next thing you know, she'll get on your nerves because that's what siblings do." He forced a laugh, hoping that it would help ease Alois and make him laugh again.

A moment passed and Alois laughed lightly. "This is true," he said and rubbed at her face. "But I'd rather have that compared to her sitting in jail."

"If you want, you can always come visit me this weekend. I'll never turn you away and when you come up, I'll simply hold you if that's all you wish for," Claude said softly. He didn't know what more Alois wanted from him and for now, this was the best that Claude could offer Alois.

Alois nodded, even though Claude couldn't see. "I would like that," he answered. "I just want to see you and get away for the weekend. I don't want to be around Ciel or even think about him."

Claude hummed. "I can do that. I can make you forget everything. We'll get away for the weekend, away from the ranch so you don't have to see Sebastian either. I just want to see you happy," he murmured.

A warm flush worked its way over Alois's face but the guilt rose once more to suffocate him. Once again, Claude was offering everything to Alois without knowing what Alois did to him in the past. It didn't seem fair and for a moment, Alois considered changing his mind but the thought of seeing Ciel the next day was enough to hold Alois to his choice.

"Thank you," Alois muttered, knowing that he didn't deserve such warmth from Claude and hating himself that he couldn't turn Claude down. That he had to cling to him because he was so weak.

Claude's lips twitched into a smile as he turned off the highway and onto a familiar road. "It's not a problem Alois and never believe that it is. I'll see you tomorrow. But for now, try to get some sleep. It's late for you and you have class."

Alois grunted, not happy for reminder but he knew Claude was right. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, feeling a strange mix of happiness and guilt as he hung up the phone. He set it aside and Alois rolled onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling and trying to sort out the feelings that raced through him.

* * *

Friday morning dawned hectic for Alois, as he willed the clock to go faster and tried to avoid Ciel at the same time. It was hard when they shared a class together but Alois managed to arrive right as class started so that the only seats left were the ones further away from Ciel. He ended up sitting near the front and his eyes stayed glued to the clock almost the whole class period.

He could feel Ciel's eyes drilling holes into his back, no doubt wondering what he was up to, but Alois couldn't bring himself to care. Despite the guilt, Alois yearned to see Claude again and firmly ignored the feeling as best he could. He wasn't sure how well it would work, but it was always worth a try.

The moment class finished, Alois bolted for the door and made it as far the front door before a hand wrapped around his wrist. Grimacing, Alois peeked over his shoulder, unsurprised to see Ciel standing behind him; cheeks slightly red and puffing as he tried to catch his breath from sprinting after Alois.

"What the hell is your rush?" Ciel snapped. "You come into class late and then you leave as quickly as you can. What are you planning?" He asked, his guard raised and his suspicion high.

"I…" Alois stammered, trying to find a lie quick enough but none were forthcoming. "I'm going to see Claude this weekend," he finally admitted.

An eyebrow rose slightly at the comment. "And you were planning on telling me this when?" Ciel asked and moved to the side so they weren't standing in the middle of the doorway.

Alois felt like diverting his eyes but held Ciel's gaze at the last minute. He wasn't going to back down to Ciel again, even if it meant facing Ciel's wrath in the process. He was tired of the way Ciel treated him and living by Ciel's rules instead of his own. For too long, Ciel had dictated his moves but not anymore.

"I wasn't. I planned to leave to see Claude without you knowing because you don't care. You go see Sebastian all the time so I think that for once, I should be able to go visit Claude," Alois hissed, keeping his voice low so the students around them didn't hear, but at the same time, made sure that Ciel could hear the anger in his voice.

Ciel jerked back slightly, the action barely noticeable but still there. "And I guess you planned to use the car?" He asked.

Alois nodded. "Of course. I wasn't going to walk up there now, was I?" He snapped; feeling irritated that he was wasting time by standing here and arguing with Ciel.

Ciel's lips curled, not pleased with the way Alois was speaking to him. "Fine. Go see your stupid boyfriend," he snarled. "At least with you gone, it'll give me time to myself. But don't think that running away will keep your debt at bay. I received the call last night about Hannah, so don't believe for a second that I don't know what's going on right now."

Swallowing slightly but refusing to back down, Alois nodded before pushing past Ciel. "I understand. I'll see you back at the apartment," he stated and walked away from Ciel before he did something he would end up regretting. Ciel had the car and Alois didn't want to ruin his chance because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Alois grumbled low under his breath and made his way to the bus stop, hoping to give Ciel some space and allow himself a moment to cool down. He couldn't afford to stay mad at Ciel and hold a grudge. The car was more important than that.

It didn't take long before the bus came and after a short trip, Alois arrived back at the apartment. He searched for the car and was pleased to find it in the normal parking spot. At least Ciel wasn't acting childish by hiding the car. With a low grunt, Alois made his way up the steps and to the apartment so he could grab his things.

Ciel wasn't in the apartment and Alois could only guess that Ciel was sulking in his bedroom. Alois was perfectly fine with that. He didn't want to see Ciel anymore than he had to and already the short encounter with Ciel at school was enough to bring Alois down. He just wanted to see Claude now more than ever and with that thought in mind, he made his way down to the car.

He threw everything inside without care and the car started with a low purr before Alois backed out of the parking spot. He merged onto the highway and relaxed into the seat as he moved with the flow of traffic.

Minutes bled into hours as the time blurred together and an hour away from reaching his destination, Alois felt the car shudder as a light blinked on the dashboard. Cursing and pleading with the car to keep going, Alois eased to the side and felt his heart clench as the vehicle started to slow down before stopping and dying.

"No, no, no," Alois pleaded and frantically tried to start the car again. The engine refused to start and in the end, the gears simply growled at him before Alois slumped forward against the steering wheel. He had been so close, just an hour away before the car gave out and Alois couldn't help but feel upset. Whatever was the problem, it would delay him even more and Alois felt like hitting his head against the steering wheel.

With trembling hands, he pulled out his phone and quickly called Claude, hoping he would answer. Knowing Alois's luck, Claude would be out working in the fields and wouldn't have his phone.

Alois felt his heart race though when Claude answered the phone and clung to the hope that everything would start looking up now. "Claude," he gasped. "Something's wrong with the car. It started to slow down and now it won't start."

"Where are you?" Claude asked, his voice firm and sounding in control compared to Alois's frantic tone.

"I'm about an hour away," he looked around and found a mile marker, quickly giving the number to Claude. "I don't know what to do."

"Just stay there. I'm coming out to pick you up and we'll bring the car back so we can figure out what's wrong with it," Claude answered. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Alois nodded and said a soft goodbye before leaning back in the seat. It wasn't fair and just for once, Alois wanted something to go his way. The car ran fine the week before and had never shown a sign of breaking down until today. A day when Alois needed it the most. A frown worked its way on Alois's face and his mind instantly supplied him with the answer he silently sought.

The only person who used the car the most and had access to it today was Ciel. And Ciel always tried to 'punish' him whenever Alois resisted. This sounded like something Ciel would do but at the same time, Alois found it rather impractical. If the car broke, they would have to pay for repairs, which were usually never cheap.

Seeing as it was something that was mechanical instead of an accident, Alois couldn't be at fault for it and wouldn't have to pay for the damage. Ciel would have to front the money to pay for the repairs, all because he wanted to teach Alois a lesson. A rather expensive lesson in Alois's opinion.

Grunting slightly, Alois turned around in his seat to grab his backpack, knowing that if he had to wait, than he might as well get some work done. It would be an hour at most before Claude would get to him and that would give Alois enough time to finish his math homework, giving him more time with Claude. It was enough to keep Alois's mind occupied during the wait and he settled down for the long haul, hoping Claude would get there soon.

* * *

Hot water beat down on Alois's back as he pressed his hands against the shower wall while Claude lapped at his cock. He trembled harshly and felt his legs shake as his orgasm churned low in his body, coiling and tightening until it was ready to snap. One of his hands left the wall to press against his mouth, covering the moans and other sinful noises that fell past his lips.

"Cl-Claude," he muttered, hips thrusting forward into that talented mouth. He felt Claude's lips smirk around him before a sly finger prodded his entrance and slipped in slowly. The added sensation of Claude rubbing his insides made Alois curse and his hips jerked forward as he thrust harshly, biting his fingers to muffle his cries as he came.

Claude swallowed every drop and pulled away with a smirk, licking his lips and looking far too pleased with himself. He guided Alois down to the shower floor, holding him close as the water rushed over them and washed away the scent of musk that had filled the small room. Alois continued to tremble in his arms and Claude pressed a light kiss to the side of his temple, stretching out his legs to cocoon Alois. He was still hard but he would deal with later. His first concern was Alois and he ran his fingers through soaking wet blond locks.

"How are you feeling?" He asked lowly, gazing down at Alois.

"Good," Alois slurred and reached for Claude's hand before guiding it down lower until it brushed against the spot where Claude teased him earlier. "I want to feel more," he begged.

Claude stiffened at the words and couldn't help but let out a lust-filled groan. "As much as I would like to, I'm going to decline," he murmured. "And not because I don't want you, don't ever doubt that." His hips bucked and his erection pressed into Alois's stomach to let him feel just how much Claude wanted him. "But right now you're not emotionally stable enough to do that. I don't want you to confuse your feelings and end up regretting what you did because you thought that you wanted this when you really didn't."

Alois shook his head and reached down to grasp the throbbing cock in his hand. "But I do. I know what I want, please Claude." He nearly sobbed, wanting to find something pleasurable to ease the pain he felt. He could barely think straight after Claude had picked him up Friday afternoon and took him back to the ranch before fixing the car. Turned out that the radiator was low on water and had overheated. An easy fix and one that Claude took care of himself before taking Alois away to a familiar cabin near the lake.

Now it was Saturday night and Alois would leave tomorrow afternoon even though he wanted to stay here in Claude's arms no matter what. Claude made him feel safe and wanted in his arms, something Alois knew he didn't deserve but he couldn't make himself push away. Instead, he pressed further into the arms, seeking more warmth and more affection in hopes that it would smoother the guilt.

Claude reached up and cupped Alois's face, bringing him closer so he could gaze into pain filled eyes. "Alois, I will not go any further with you now because you're not emotionally stable enough to handle it. I want your first time with me to be something you remember. Not something that you used to escape your pain. It would only taste like ash in your mouth and you would never forget it." His thumbs brushed over flushed cheeks. "I don't want that for you. You deserve so much more than that."

The words made Alois fall limp in Claude's arms and the dam that he had held back broke before he could stop himself. Hot tears fell from his eyes and Alois's chest heaved as he struggled to deal with his emotions.

Claude didn't deserve him but Alois was too greedy to let Claude go and Ciel's strict words kept Alois from telling Claude the lies that their relationship had formed on. It was all too much to handle on top of the newest development with Hannah and for once Alois couldn't hold it all back. He was only human and every human had his or her breaking point.

"I don't deserve you," he gasped, burying his face into Claude's strong chest. "You do so much for me and I give nothing back." It was all Alois could say, as anymore would give away the lie he had to keep and even saying that much wasn't enough to ease the guilt. If anything, it made it grow more because it felt like just another lie.

Claude shook his head and held Alois close as he tried to soothe the sobs that him. "You do plenty for me Alois, you just never realize it. I enjoy talking with you at night and during the weekends, and I always enjoy the times we get to spend together. So never feel as though you have to give me something. You do it all the time by just being you." He grimaced at the words, feeling as though they were cheesy but he couldn't think of a better way to express how he felt now and could only hope that they made everything better for Alois.

The words made Alois tremble harsher, knowing that Claude didn't know the whole truth. He believed that Alois had come to him with honest intentions and wanted a real relationship. Not a one-sided fling where Alois leeched away everything Claude had to offer before dumping him and leaving him behind without a second thought. Something Alois had been prepared to give Claude until he realized just how much he had grown to care for Claude.

"Don't…just don't," Alois said, shivering in Claude's arms. "Just hold me please, and don't say anymore." He feared that if Claude spoke anymore, then the rest of the truth would come pouring out, jeopardizing not only his relationship with Claude, but also the precarious position that Hannah hung in.

Ciel had won, that fact was clear and easy for Alois to see. Because no matter what move Alois would try to make, it would only end in his utter defeat.

But if Alois stood still and accepted the fact that he had lost, then he wouldn't lose everything that he held close to him. It was a cruel fact but one that Alois had to accept if he wanted to keep both Claude and Hannah in his life. There was no other move for Alois to make and it made him wail even more because of it.

* * *

Alois stared at his phone, feeling an odd mix of relief and guilt churning through his body. Hannah had called thirty minutes ago to inform him that the courts had dismissed the evidence thanks to her lawyer; as he claimed that they didn't follow correct protocol when searching the house.

They released Hannah and let her return to her place of residence, making Alois happy. He was pleased that her lawyer had cleared Hannah's name of the new charge placed against her and was even happier that it hadn't taken weeks or months for the verdict to pass.

But it made the guilt increase more, as Alois had caved and sought out Claude's company during that time. Then tried to force Claude to do something that they both knew Alois wasn't ready for at the time.

Claude had been patient and understanding enough to turn Alois down, preventing himself from being hurt in the end. It would've been easy for Claude to take what Alois offered. Alois wasn't thinking properly at the time and Claude was more than wanting. Claude could've sated his urges and gotten something he wanted. Instead, he held Alois through his breakdown, calming him until at last the tears faded away and Alois had passed out in Claude's arms in the shower.

He slept the rest of the night and woke up in Claude's embrace the next morning. He felt bad for leaving Claude hard and aroused, but Claude had assured him that everything was fine. Now though, the feeling of guilt came back as Alois had overreacted for nothing. Hannah was out of police custody and had only stayed there for a short week. Nothing further had happened to her and in the end, Alois had panicked, seeking comfort from Claude and had nearly done something he would've regretted come morning.

If Claude didn't care so much about him, then Alois had no doubt that Claude would've gone through with what Alois wanted. The fact that he didn't only showed how much Claude did care for him and made the guilt rear its head once more. And each time it showed itself, it grew harder and harder to control until Alois knew that he was only holding on by a thread.

And when that thread finally snapped, all hell would end up breaking loose.


	30. In the evening: V

As a rule: There is the moral of all human tales. 'Tis but the same rehearsal of the past… ~ Lord Byron

* * *

The smell of sugar and sweets hung in the air as Ciel stood patiently in front of the counter. He resisted the urge to buy a box of cookies that sat in the display case and instead drummed his fingers along the glass surface as he waited for Sebastian's cake. He still wasn't sure what prompted him to buy a cake for Sebastian's birthday but at the time, it seemed like a good idea.

Now though, Ciel squirmed in front of the counter and wondered what it meant. Was he getting too close to Sebastian that he wanted to buy him a cake and a present? He was still using Sebastian, wasn't he?

Ciel shook his head as the employee came out from the back room. Of course he was. He wasn't falling for Sebastian. At least not that much.

"Sorry for the wait," the employee spoke and set the box on the counter. "Is this what you ordered?"

Blue eyes darted over the small cake, reading the words and taking in the simple design of a black horse and kitten that covered the cake. Satisfied, Ciel nodded and pulled out his wallet. "It's what I ordered," he stated. "Thank you."

The woman smiled at him and closed the lid before moving towards the cash register so she could ring up the final price. "I hope you enjoy the cake. Thank you for your business and please come back again."

Ciel thanked the woman again with a small smile before picking up the box and carrying it out the shop. It didn't take long before Ciel arrived back at the apartment and checked for Alois. He didn't trust him right now, seeing as Alois was once again mad at him for reasons unknown.

They were once more playing the awkward dance around each other, tossing dirty and cruel glares at each other whenever they passed in the hallway. It was enough to drive Ciel insane and he was certain that if it weren't for Sebastian, Ciel would've strangled Alois by now.

Sighing softly, Ciel leaned against the counter and glanced at the clock. Alois would come back soon and he needed to talk to him about going to class on Friday. He dreaded the conversation, as they were both on edge with each other and Alois looked as though he would snap at the smallest of problems. Ciel had to approach the situation carefully, even though he knew the outcome would end the same no matter how Ciel tried to start the conversation.

But Alois didn't have a say in the matter and Ciel wasn't going to miss Sebastian's birthday or be late for it just because Alois wanted to fight him on the subject. The truth of the matter was that Alois still had to listen to Ciel because of the debt and there was no way around it. Ciel let Alois take the car last weekend, so Alois couldn't say that Ciel always took and never gave anything back in return.

He glanced up as the door opened and Alois slipped into the apartment, closing the door softly behind him. Alois looked at him, eyes tired and weary, and filled with guilt and pain from lying to Claude. Ciel felt a trickle of guilt run through him at the sight and wondered if anyone could see the guilt in his own eyes as well.

"You're going to see Sebastian this weekend, aren't you?" Alois asked, sounding tired and frazzled. "Claude told me that it was Sebastian's birthday this weekend."

Ciel nodded and he gazed at Alois carefully, wondering what else was on Alois's mind. "Yes, his birthday is on Saturday and I'm going up to see him Thursday afternoon. I'll be gone the whole weekend and come back on Monday." He wouldn't push his luck and ask Alois to take his Monday classes as well. They were already balancing on a dangerous ledge and anything could make them tumble over the edge.

Alois focused on Ciel, weighing his words before he spoke again. "I'm guessing that means you want me to take your classes on Friday," he stated, anger lacing his voice. They both knew what it meant for Ciel to leave again and even though it was unfair to Alois, Ciel wouldn't change his ways. "What if I want something in return for going to your classes?" He asked, wondering if he could work out a deal.

Ciel's nose wrinkled as his eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't think you're in a position to make demands or try to barter for deals," he drawled. "But suppose I was in a giving mood, what would you ask for?" Ciel had to admit that he was curious to know at least that little fact.

"I want to tell Claude the truth," Alois said after taking in a deep breath. He wanted to be free of the guilt that continued to eat at him. "Not the whole truth about you, but just the one that involves me. I just want to let him know that I wasn't entirely honest with him from the beginning compared to him. Claude's always been honest and straightforward with me, and I feel bad that I didn't do the same."

Grunting lowly, Ciel shook his head. "I'm going to have to say no on that one. I can't risk the chance that you'll slip or that he'll probe deeper and find things that he shouldn't." He tapped his finger on the cup in his hands. "You're letting your feelings cloud your judgment."

Alois trembled. "Don't you feel the least bit guilty for what you've done to Sebastian?" He cried. "I know that you saved his friendship with Claude by breaking them up, but you only saw Sebastian as a toy. You claim that he's something to pass the time with and you don't care about him. But I can see it in the way you talk about him and look at him. You're falling for Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive, no matter how much you're trying to deny it."

Ciel's lips pulled down into a scowl. "Don't assume that you know how I feel, Alois," he snarled. "You don't know what I feel or what I think about Sebastian."

Alois shook his head. "You don't have to tell me how you feel because I can see it already in how you treat him. You may have started out with lustful and cruel intentions, the same as me, but you're falling under his spell no matter how hard you try to fight against it." Smugness crept into Alois's voice and he knew he was on the right track. He could see Ciel tensing ever so slightly and the smallest suggestion of fear swam in Ciel's eyes. "You're simply denying how you feel about him in hopes that it'll keep the guilt away."

The glass slammed down on the counter, the sound loud in the apartment. "Hold your tongue, Alois," he hissed. "Don't presume that you know me or how I feel. You couldn't be further off from the truth."

Alois looked smug as he approached the counter, using the bar to separate them in case Ciel decided to become violent. "But I do know you, at least your sadistic quirks. And if I was wrong, as you say I am, you would boast that you didn't have feelings for Sebastian instead of vehemently denying it." His lips curled into a smirk. "The fact that you're denying it instead of boasting is enough proof that I'm right and you're wrong. You are falling for Sebastian, whether you admit to it or not."

Ciel shook his head, not wanting to debate the subject any longer. Alois was straying too close to something Ciel had tried to hide for weeks now. Something he didn't want to face because he feared what it could mean. In this game, Ciel couldn't feel regret or guilt. It would make him falter and would lead to him losing the game. And if there was one thing Ciel didn't like doing, it was losing.

"This topic is not up for debate," Ciel finally said. "We're not talking about how I feel or my emotions on the subject. We're talking about how you'll go to my classes on Friday while I go visit Sebastian. And that's all there is to it. No more, no less."

Alois grunted. "One of these days it's going to catch up to you and you'll find yourself trapped in the lies that you told. You'll lose Sebastian when that happens because by then it'll be too late to apologize, as you should've done in the first place."

Ciel straightened up and held Alois's gaze. "Are you threatening me?" He hissed, feeling defensive at the words Alois spoke.

"No," Alois murmured. "I'm just making a prediction, that's all. But seeing as I have no choice in the matter, I'll go to your stupid classes," he answered and moved away from the counter so he could grab his bag before walking to his room.

The door shut silently behind Alois and Ciel's fingers slowly uncurled around the glass. He glanced at it briefly before pushing it aside, the conversation settling heavily in his stomach. He didn't want to believe Alois, even though a small voice whispered that Alois spoke the truth. Ciel's feelings for Sebastian were growing.

But he refused to admit that. Because the moment he did, Ciel would no doubt feel the guilt that Alois felt now. And that was the last thing Ciel wanted.

* * *

Alois cursed as his shin smacked into the coffee table and he rubbed at it quickly before continuing his search for his bag. He finally found it resting against the side of the couch and he lunged for it. "Late," he whined as he tossed the bag over his shoulder before grabbing the bagel that rested on the edge of the counter. He took a quick bite and scrambled for his keys before running out the door.

A grunt left his mouth as he collided into a hard body, almost knocking the bagel from his hand and he opened his mouth to tell the person off but froze when he realized who he bumped into. "Claude," he said, voice light and disbelieving. It seemed almost impossible to have Claude standing here so early the day, yet here he was.

"Surprise," Claude said with a small smirk. "I left early this morning to make it here before you left."

Alois chuckled. "You just wanted out of the house for Sebastian's birthday, knowing that something is going to be happening there," he teased. "Then you decided that you could crash at my place instead of paying for a hotel room."

An eyebrow arched at the words. "Do I need to make a payment then for each night that I stay?" Claude asked, leaning forward to lick away the peanut butter that had smeared around Alois's lips after his first bite of bagel. "If so, what form of payment are you looking for?"

"A ride to school would be nice for starters," Alois answered, voice low and husky. "And perhaps a good morning kiss would suffice for your first down payment."

Claude hummed. "I can handle those terms," he murmured and leaned down to press his lips against Alois's. "And I'll gladly pay whatever you want for each day that I room with you. Maybe surprise you with some lunch when you come back from classes."

At the mention of classes, Alois stiffened in Claude's arms before pressing his head to Claude's chest. "I finish classes later today. I have…I have to go to the classes Ciel is missing today because he told me to," he finished, admitting another secret that Alois had kept to himself for a while now.

Golden eyes narrowed slightly. "Why is he making you go to his classes? He chose to leave, knowing that he would miss certain classes because of it. He shouldn't make you suffer through them because he couldn't hold off on leaving." He clicked his tongue and guided Alois away from the door so they could head down to the truck. "It seems rather petty of him to make you go to his classes."

"It's just how it is," Alois answered solemnly. "I've been going to his classes for a while now so it's no big deal anymore." He climbed into the truck and glanced out the window, appetite gone due to the conversation.

Claude shook his head, clearly not happy with the answer. They drove in silence until they reached the campus and Alois told Claude which building he needed before Claude stopped the truck outside the mentioned building.

"Alois," Claude said softly and waited until Alois looked at him. "Don't go to Ciel's classes today. Call me when you're done with  _your_  classes and I'll come pick you up. After that, we'll do something together before you go to work. And when you get back, I'll have dinner ready for just the two of us."

Alois faltered at the words, unsure how to take them. Claude's face was unyielding, making Alois realize just how serious Claude was and he found himself grasping at straws. "But Ciel…"

"No," Claude said quickly, cutting him off. "There is no Ciel today. He left yesterday and won't come back until Monday. Until then, you're just going to think about you and no one else. Don't worry about his classes. They're his responsibility. I just want you to worry about your classes before I let you indulge in pleasure that you have not tasted yet. I promise," he purred.

Shivering, Alois nodded before Claude closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a searing kiss that washed away any doubt or questions that lingered in Alois's mind. Tongues met and Alois moaned lowly at the feeling, amazed at how Claude could wash away all his worries and doubts simply by kissing him.

When they broke apart, his cheeks burned and his heart pounded against his chest. "I'll call you in two hours," Alois breathed and leaned back before he could cave to another kiss. He fumbled for the door handle before he finally found it and stumbled from the truck, watching as it merged with traffic and drove away. Once it vanished from sight, Alois turned away from the road and made his way to class without any thought of Ciel on his mind and feeling all the lighter for it.

* * *

A horse squealed as the wind picked up some loose leaves and sent them dancing across the pasture. The horse ducked his head and kicked up his heels before he bolted across the grass with his head held high and ears perked. The sight made Ciel chuckle as he leaned against Sebastian, enjoying the sun that filtered through the leaves of the tree.

"It seems as though they really like the wind," Ciel commented, watching as the horse gaze another small buck.

Sebastian nodded. "Wind makes them frisky for some reason, especially cool wind," he answered. "It lets them know the end to the summer heat is coming and they seem to celebrate the cool winds from the north."

Ciel hummed and glanced at the sun that set on the horizon. He had asked the ranch hands to handle the ranch so Sebastian could enjoy his birthday, leaving for a lazy day. Ciel wanted to spoil Sebastian, as far too often, Sebastian spoiled him. He firmly ignored Alois's nagging thoughts in his mind and Ciel told himself that this didn't mean anything.

They enjoyed sleeping in that morning and found pastries waiting for them at breakfast. Ciel wasn't sure how the bag of flaky pastries had found their way to the kitchen table, but he wasn't complaining. After that, they went on a long trail ride before coming back for a late lunch, which Ciel ended up burning.

Lunch was a quiet affair and Ciel had apologized thoroughly to Sebastian for messing up their meal. He delighted in listening to Sebastian moan as he slowly aroused Sebastian until he was hard enough for Ciel to take the throbbing length into his mouth. Sucking Sebastian off in the middle of the fields gave Ciel a thrill, knowing that anyone could see them. Sebastian agreed as well, if the tightening of his fingers in Ciel's hair was any indication.

"We should head back soon," he murmured, tilting his head to press a soft kiss to Sebastian's neck. "I'm going to make dinner this time while you relax and play with Soot. Or whatever it is you do to relax," he teased lightly.

Sebastian hummed. "Are you sure you don't want to stay out here and just enjoy the night?" He asked.

Ciel shivered at the hidden suggestion. "I'm sure. I want to prove to you that I know how to cook and can make something delicious for you." Ciel was determined to make up for his past mistake and it drove him forward.

Sebastian licked his lips and his eyes danced as he stood up, offering a hand to Ciel. "But you've already made something delicious for me, several times in fact," he stated, winking slightly so Ciel could catch his meaning. He chuckled as Ciel flushed and looked away, not happy with the teasing words.

"Food then, smart ass," Ciel said as he gathered the blanket that they sat on. He draped it over his arm as they started walking back towards the house, his hand bumping against Sebastian's. He reached for it and laced his fingers through the Sebastian's fingers, tightening his grip slightly before holding it loosely. "I want to make something special for you, seeing as you always cook for me."

Sebastian chuckled. "But you feed me every time you let me indulge in your essence and I can say without a doubt that it is very delicious." He dodged the hand that tried to hit him for the comment before finally settling down. "Very well. If you want to feed me normal human food, then you can cook that for me and I'll eat it all the same. I'm sure that I'll enjoy it no matter what."

Ciel beamed and sighed as cool air brushed over him as they entered the house. "Right. Now that that's settled. You go sit on the couch and I'll cook up some pasta that will put yours to shame," he stated even though they both knew that no one could match Sebastian's cooking.

Ciel shivered at the smirk Sebastian sent him before he busied himself with getting everything ready. He pulled out pots and pans, pausing briefly to look at Sebastian. He shook his head when he realized that Sebastian was already playing with Soot, the kitten batting at a toy in Sebastian's hand.

It was nice, Ciel decided as he rushed around the kitchen, to do something nice for Sebastian. Ciel would never do this for Alois or anyone else, except perhaps his parents. However, for Sebastian, Ciel found himself willing to make an exception.

He didn't know if that meant he was falling for Sebastian or not. He had never been in love with anyone before. But Ciel was smart enough to know that what he felt for Sebastian was stronger than just the desire to possess him and use him as a toy.

Despite his claims against Alois's words, Ciel knew that Alois was right but he refused to admit that aloud. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ciel had started to fall for Sebastian even though it wasn't supposed to start out that way. But as Ciel placed the pasta into the boiling water, he couldn't help but question if it was such a bad thing to fall for Sebastian.

Was it so bad to return Sebastian's feelings instead of denying them? To feel loved and to love in return; wasn't that what all humans sought at least once in their life?

Ciel enjoyed the attention and affection that Sebastian gave him, just as Alois enjoyed the same feelings from Claude. The only difference between them was that Alois had accepted what he felt instead of denying it and running away from the new feelings, whereas Ciel was still running. He wanted to avoid the inevitable, trying to cling to the original plan of using Sebastian instead of accepting him.

Ciel stirred the sauce as he hummed lightly in thought. What would happen if he did accept the feelings that raced through his body? It wouldn't make him anything less for doing so and Ciel would still have a tight grip on the game no matter what. That fact would always remain.

He had already won the game and no one could topple him from his throne. It sat secured upon a mound of broken and used pieces that Ciel had tossed aside to get what he wanted.

His eyes darted to Sebastian once more, watching as Sebastian reclined on the couch while Soot napped on his stomach. A finger softly stroked the kittens head while Sebastian read silently, waiting patiently for Ciel to finish dinner. The sight made Ciel's stomach clench and flutter, as though butterflies had taken flight in his stomach.

Ciel didn't know what love was. However, with each day that passed, Ciel couldn't help but think that he might have a vague idea of the emotion. The feeling grew when he was around Sebastian and that alone was enough for Ciel right now.

He poured the sauce over the pasta and placed strips of chicken on top of everything before declaring the dish finished. He took a deep breath and glanced into the living room where Sebastian hadn't moved an inch. A calming feeling rushed over Ciel as he looked at Sebastian and Ciel found himself smiling. There was nothing to fear from falling for Sebastian or getting closer to him for all the right reasons.

If anything, it made Ciel feel better and he found himself looking forward to tonight. A night that they had talked about before in the weeks leading up to Sebastian's birthday, but had never bothered to indulge in. Taking that final step with Sebastian didn't seem as terrifying now that Ciel could admit to himself that he was after Sebastian for more than just sex.

With a smile, Ciel carried the dishes to the table and placed them on the surface before walking back to get some glasses. He set them next to the bowls and filled Sebastian's glass with the deep red wine that he enjoyed drinking.

He moved into the living room and gingerly picked Soot up from Sebastian's stomach. The kitten mewed softly at him for disturbing her sleep but settled down again as Ciel placed her on a warm blanket before turning his attention back to Sebastian. He wasn't surprised to see crimson eyes focused on him and he held out his hand.

"Dinner is ready," Ciel said, wiggling his fingers to tempt Sebastian into grabbing them. A yelp left his mouth as, instead of accepting the help from Ciel, Sebastian tugged him down on top of him with a devilish smirk. "What are you doing?" Ciel questioned, struggling against Sebastian as Sebastian skimmed his fingers down his sides.

"You're horny," Sebastian purred, his eyes glowing in delight. "You're showing all the signs for it, like a horse in heat. You can't deny it, Ciel."

Ciel shivered at the lust filled words and he could see the emotion swimming in Sebastian's eyes, promising pleasure that Ciel could only dream of if he went through with what his body lusted for. "Wh-what about dinner?" Ciel gasped as sly fingers brushed over a sensitive patch of skin on his hipbone. He felt Sebastian's hands retreat to safer ground and whined slightly at the loss, wanting to feel those pleasurable touches once more.

"I told you before that even though it may be delicious and wonderful, it doesn't compare to what you can give me with your body," Sebastian answered. "But I'm not so crass to take it from you when you're clearly not ready."

Ciel shook his head. "No, I know you're not," he moaned. "You care for me and you wouldn't hurt me like that. I know that and I…I trust you," he finished, admitting the words aloud for the first time. It was more than Sebastian could say for Ciel after everything Ciel had done but he didn't dwell on that, too busy watching Sebastian's face. If they were going to do this, they had better do it now before Ciel lost his nerve.

He gasped as Sebastian lifted him up in the air and he clung to him as Sebastian started to walk. "I won't go any further if you tell me stop," Sebastian stated, his lips brushing against Ciel's temple. "Even though you submit to me, you're still in control and if you tell me stop then I will."

Ciel nodded, understanding the words as they moved up the steps and closer to Sebastian's bedroom. Despite Sebastian being the older one in their relationship, Ciel still had the power and remained in control. He trembled at the thoughts as Sebastian sat on the bed, Ciel resting in his lap. The power that Sebastian offered him was a heady rush and Ciel clung to it. It meant that he was still in control of the game and even though he offered himself up to Sebastian, that fact would remain.

"We'll go slowly," Sebastian murmured, his hands creeping underneath Ciel's shirt and pushing it up and over Ciel's head. "Start with the familiar before moving on if you're ready for it."

"I like that idea," Ciel answered lowly, shivering as warm, calloused fingers brushed over his nipples. The feeling made him arch into the touch and he whimpered as a blunt, black nail scraped over the nub, slowly teasing it to life. "Sebastian," he moaned, his hands come up to grasp dark locks as Sebastian's mouth attached to the nipple.

Tongue and teeth worked to further arouse Ciel until he trembled on Sebastian's lap, begging for more. This was all familiar and Ciel found that he could relax in Sebastian's arms as Sebastian switched to his other nipple, giving it the same attention as its twin until it was red and begging for attention as well. It wasn't until Ciel started panting Sebastian's name that he finally pulled back to look his handiwork, a pleased smirk spreading across his face.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Sebastian murmured as he leaned forward to nibble on Ciel's neck. His hands rested on Ciel's hips, rubbing small circles over the skin as he let Ciel decide if he wanted to continue. His fingers never strayed from their spot to touch the obvious bulge in Ciel's pants even though they twitched with the urge to fondle the hard cock hidden behind constraining fabric.

Ciel grunted and reached down, boldly cupping Sebastian's erection. "The same could be said for you," he said smugly. He gazed at Sebastian and jerked his head slightly. "I never told you that you could stop. Finish what you've started unless I say otherwise," he demanded.

A sadistic smirk spread across Sebastian's lips as he leaned back onto the bed, pulling Ciel down with him. "As you wish, my Lord," he teased before flipping their positions in the blink of an eye so it was Ciel pressed against the mattress. He quickly popped the button and slid the zipper down before his fingers deftly weaved into Ciel's boxers. Fingers brushed against a hard cock, making Ciel moan before Sebastian removed it from its fabric confines.

The cool air made Ciel shiver as it brushed over his heated erection and Ciel bucked his hips up, seeking more pleasure from Sebastian. He knew what would come next as Sebastian's thumb circled around the swollen tip, smearing a small amount of precum around before removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth. The action made Ciel moan loudly, as wet heat surrounded his cock and he gave a small buck, wanting to feel more.

His eyes fluttered shut before snapping open as Ciel realized that he wanted to watch Sebastian tend to his erection. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Sebastian's head bobbed up and down, sinful lips stretched over his cock. A long groan left his mouth at the sight and he continued to watch, enthralled with every detail that his hazy eyes caught.

Saliva escaped the corners of Sebastian's mouth and trickled down Ciel's cock as Sebastian continued to suck, hollowing out his checks to provide more pleasure before slowly pulling back. His tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, tracing the thick vein until he reached the red head and teeth scraped ever so gently over the tip, making Ciel jerk at the feeling.

"Oh fuck," Ciel muttered and nearly came as lust-filled eyes darted up and locked with his.

Sebastian tossed a small smirk at him before slowly lowering his head again, holding his gaze the way down until Sebastian's nose brushed against coarse black hairs. Ciel felt his cock twitch as Sebastian started to bob his head quicker, alternating between a fast pace and a slow one where he hollowed out his cheeks, increasing the pressure around Ciel.

It was too much for Ciel and he came with a choked cry, his hips bucking into Sebastian's mouth. Not a drop spilled and never once did Sebastian's eyes leave his, leaving Ciel a trembling mess as Sebastian pulled back. A tongue lapped at his spent cock, cleaning it while Ciel twitched and whined at the gentle touches to his still sensitive cock. It was too much too soon and Ciel sighed happily as Sebastian finally pulled away, looking content at having received a taste of Ciel.

A small cry of discontent left Ciel as Sebastian removed his pants and boxers, leaving him bare, and he felt crimson eyes slide over his body. The action made Ciel feel as though Sebastian could see into his soul, searching him for any sort of lie and the thought made want to Ciel reach down to cover himself. It was rather childish considering Sebastian's mouth had just been on his cock but the way Sebastian looked at him with predatory eyes made him feel self-conscious.

"You're still dressed," Ciel stated, gesturing at Sebastian's body with a lazy hand. "How come I'm the naked one and you're still fully clothed?"

Sebastian smirked. "Would you like me to be naked as well?" He asked, his fingers dipping below the waistband of his pants. Ciel gave him a disgruntled look and Sebastian took that to mean yes. With a chuckle, he started to remove each article of clothing, dropping them on the floor with flourish until he stood unadorned before Ciel.

Ciel felt his eyes drifting down to the swollen cock that stood proud against Sebastian's stomach and he swallowed slightly. He shifted back on the bed as Sebastian kneeled over him and felt tender hands brush over his face, calming him down once more. He had nothing to fear from Sebastian. Sebastian was under his control despite their position and Ciel would always have the power to tell Sebastian to stop if he didn't want to continue.

"I didn't say stop," Ciel repeated, reaching up pinch a hard nipple on Sebastian's torso. The action made Sebastian shiver before Ciel found his lips captured in a passionate kiss that had him forgetting all about his nervousness. He was only aware of Sebastian's lips and his as their tongues brushed over each other, fighting for dominance as their kiss deepened.

Ciel's eyes slipped shut and he let himself fall into the familiar touch, feeling as though he was drowning in Sebastian. Sebastian was everywhere. On his breath, covering his body, and touching him everywhere his fingers could reach. It felt as though Sebastian was worshiping his body and Ciel welcomed each touch.

He was vaguely aware of Sebastian reaching for something before the motions on his body slowed down as only one hand played with his body, slowly breathing life back into his spent cock. It twitched as Sebastian's fingers fondled his sac, molding them gently in his hand before a finger reached down to press against the skin just below his balls. The action nearly had Ciel bolting up on bed as pleasure raced up his spine and down to his toes, making them curl as he moaned loudly.

"Th-that was new," Ciel gasped, glancing down at his cock that had responded eagerly to the feeling. He wasn't sure what it was but he yearned for Sebastian to do it again, wanting to feel that arousing pleasure once more.

"That's just the beginning," Sebastian answered, rubbing his fingers together. They were wet and glistened under the light before Sebastian shifted Ciel's legs so they spread before him. "This will feel weird at first and there might be some discomfort, but I promise it'll get better."

Ciel swallowed as the nervousness bubbled back the surface again and his cock softened slightly. "Okay," he answered, wanting to try it before he said no.

He jerked as Sebastian's hand wrapped around his length, stroking it while Sebastian's finger came down to rub at his entrance. Ciel forced himself to relax, knowing what would happen next. He had gotten this far with Alois before and then everything had gone to hell. But Ciel trusted Sebastian and knew Sebastian had enough experience not to hurt him.

He stiffened as the first finger pushed in, squirming slightly at the discomfort. It didn't hurt but instead felt weird and Ciel tried to relax his muscles to keep himself from trying to force the digit out. Nodding, Ciel let Sebastian thrust his finger lightly, the weird feeling still staying but never growing. As Sebastian continued to thrust, Ciel found himself relaxing as it grew strangely familiar.

Taking the chance while he was limp, Sebastian pushed the second finger in and Ciel tensed once more. The feeling burned a little, and the discomfort returned but Sebastian's mouth descended on his cock again and Ciel found that he couldn't think once Sebastian started to bob his head. He welcomed the distraction as the fingers started to push in and out of his body until Ciel's his hips rocked with Sebastian's movements and the discomfort eased away.

"Easy," Sebastian murmured as the third digit wiggled its way into Ciel and fingers clawed at his back. Blood trickled down his skin and Sebastian winced slightly but returned his attention to Ciel's erection. It had started to fade due to the pain and he worked to bring it back to life, wanting Ciel to feel pleasure, not pain. His fingers searched, thrusting deep and hooking, looking for that one spot before the tip of his middle finger brushed against the spot and Ciel cried loudly.

"Again," Ciel demanded breathlessly. He trembled on the bed and pushed his hips down, searching for that addictive pleasure and he tugged at Sebastian's hair. His body was on fire and every nerve was alert, wanting to feel that sinful desire again. His hips jerked as Sebastian pressed against that spot once more and he groaned loudly as long fingers continued to tease him until his cock was hard and dripping against his stomach. "Ngh, that feels so go—good," Ciel moaned, too lost in the haze of pleasure to feel embarrassed about the words leaving his mouth.

Sebastian rubbed against the spot as he moved up Ciel's body and captured his lips. It was a quick kiss and broke as Ciel panted heavily into his mouth, whining for more. "Should I continue?" He asked, his fingers stilling so Ciel could think with a clear mind. Or as clear as his mind could get right now.

Hazy blue eyes blinked at Sebastian before coming into focus, a determined glint filling them. "I didn't tell you to stop," he repeated once more, letting Sebastian know that he hadn't changed his mind yet. "Don't forget who is in charge here."

The words made Sebastian chuckle deeply before he removed his fingers and reached for the lube that he discarded earlier. Ciel watched as Sebastian slicked up his cock before reaching forward. Sebastian shivered at the touch as Ciel hesitantly spread the lube around until Sebastian pulled his hand away with a low moan.

"Was I doing it wrong?" Ciel asked innocently, his fingers curling into a fist and smearing the lube around more on his hand.

Sebastian searched blue eyes, wondering if Ciel was teasing him or if he was serious. "You were fine," Sebastian murmured and settled himself between Ciel's legs, his cock nudging against the stretched entrance. "A little too good actually."

Ciel felt smug at the words before the slick cock pushed harder against him but didn't move any further, Sebastian giving him the choice to back out now or continue. He sucked in a deep breath and reached up to pull Sebastian closer, wanting Sebastian flush against him so he would have something to hold onto. "Didn't say stop," he murmured into Sebastian's neck, his eyes closed as he tried to prepare for what was coming.

No amount of relaxing though would fully prepare Ciel for the feeling of Sebastian pushing past his tight entrance and Ciel gasped loudly, his eyes flying open as his muscles stretched to accommodate Sebastian's thick length. Tears sprang to his eyes and he felt Sebastian's hand circle around his fading erection, fisting it quickly to take his mind off the pain while lips found his. Ciel pressed back eagerly into the kiss, wanting something to distract him from the pain.

He panted heavily against Sebastian's mouth, trembling in his arms as he felt Sebastian stop. It hurt, the pain very real in his mind as his muscles burned but with each moment that passed, the pain faded away until it was nothing more than a dull ache in Ciel's ass and he wanted to feel that body tingling pleasure again. Ciel trusted Sebastian and knew that Sebastian wouldn't let him stay in pain for the whole time.

Ciel's grip tightened around Sebastian and he could feel Sebastian trembling above him, trying to keep from moving. Hot and fast breaths fanned over his neck, letting Ciel know just how hard this was for Sebastian and he rolled his hips down, wanting them both to find pleasure in the act. "Move," he gasped, his nails digging into Sebastian's back.

Sebastian didn't need any prompting and he pulled his hips back until only the tip remained before thrusting forward quickly. The action had Ciel gasping and tossing his head back, feeling his breath leave him in a harsh gasp. He clung to Sebastian as he started a steady pace, rolling and circling his hips and Ciel could only moan and cry with each thrust. A low whine left Ciel's throat as Sebastian gripped his hips and tilted them up before thrusting forward again.

Ciel wailed as Sebastian struck his prostate and his toes curled in pleasure. "Th-there!" He shouted, letting Sebastian know that the motion felt good and that he wanted more. "Oh god, please Sebastian," he cried, not bothering to lower his voice as it echoed throughout the room. It felt too good and lust raced through his veins while his orgasm coiled low in his belly.

Sebastian grunted and he continued to thrust at the same angle, making sure he brushed against Ciel's prostate with each thrust until Ciel was nothing but a babbling mess underneath him. He pulled Ciel's legs tighter around his waist, letting him slide in deeper and making him thrust all the harder as he worked to push Ciel over the edge.

Soft 'ah's' fell from Ciel's mouth and he tipped his head back as his cries started to escalate even more. Sebastian alternated between hard and fast thrusts before slowing down just as Ciel was close to coming, switching to slow and sensual to keep the orgasm at bay. It was frustrating and maddening, and Ciel tossed his head back and forth on the bed pleading for something that he knew only Sebastian could give him. His hips bucked up and he moaned when he realized that he could meet Sebastian's thrusts instead of simply taking the pleasure.

He rocked against Sebastian, trying to find the right pace to match Sebastian and for a while, he moved awkwardly against Sebastian until hot hands guided him to the right speed. They showed Ciel how to move before slowly snaking away as Ciel started to find his pace and it didn't take long before he met Sebastian's thrusts, moving with him instead of against him. It only helped to increase the pleasure between them and Ciel's toes curled as each pass of Sebastian's cock over his prostate pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

Hot fingers curled around his cock and Ciel jerked, nearly coming at the simple touch. He reached for Sebastian again, wanting to feel Sebastian's lips against his as Sebastian started to pump his dick, moving his hand in time with his hips so they were moving together. Each pass of Sebastian's hand had Ciel moaning and groaning, and he felt his pace falter as his orgasm mounted, making Ciel clutch at Sebastian. Sebastian's teeth nipped at his earlobe, tugging on it gently before pressing a soft kiss to the spot and murmuring his name lowly.

The simple action was enough to make Ciel come undone, and his hips jerked and thrust wildly, all sense of control gone as come splattered over his chest and Sebastian's hand. His hips rolled without thought or rhythm as he rode out his orgasm, cries falling from his mouth as Sebastian continued to brush over his swollen and sensitive prostrate.

The action was uncomfortable but as Ciel lay limp on the bed, he found that he could only twitch with each pass and he watched Sebastian move over him as Sebastian searched for his own completion. The sight of dark locks swaying back and forth mesmerized him and Ciel watched as crimson eyes grew dark with lust and Sebastian's mouth parted as he panted for breath.

Ciel moaned and shifted his lower body, clenching around Sebastian without realizing it until the action made Sebastian groan loudly, tossing his head back. Smirking slightly, Ciel repeated the action and felt Sebastian falter in his actions, his hips stilling for a brief moment before warmth filled him as Sebastian came harshly. Pale hips rolled forward until they thrust lazily as Sebastian rode out the last of his orgasm before stilling and panting heavily.

"Don't fall on me," Ciel warned weakly and Sebastian gave a breathless laugh before slowly pulling out. Ciel winced as the softened cock left him and Ciel's muscles fluttered, making him feel empty. He watched as Sebastian shifted above him until he settled between his parted legs once more, lapping at the drying come on his chest. "Feels good," he murmured lowly as Sebastian's tongue swiped across his skin and fingers rubbed at tired muscles.

"I aim to please," Sebastian answered, his tongue swirling around Ciel's belly button.

Ciel snorted and pulled Sebastian's head up so he could claim Sebastian's lips. He could taste his come on Sebastian's tongue but ignored it as they kissed deeply, conveying their feelings with their actions instead of words. He didn't regret what he had done, feeling pleased and sated instead, and oddly closer to Sebastian. They broke apart and Ciel tucked aside the thoughts for another time when sleep wasn't tugging at his mind.

"Happy birthday," he said lowly and drew Sebastian into another kiss to hide the silly smile that crossed his face at saying such a simple sentence. Sebastian didn't need to know that Ciel enjoyed saying that to him and that it made warmth spread throughout Ciel's chest.

He knew that he was indeed falling. But perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.


	31. In the evening: VI

As a rule: The truth. It is a terrible and beautiful thing and must be treated with great caution ~ J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ciel grumbled lowly; Mondays sucked. They ended the wonderful weekend and signaled the start of the school week once again. Monday, in short, was evil. There was no getting around that fact and as Ciel shifted tenderly on his seat, he found that Monday was even worse with a sore ass and lower back.

He wouldn't take back what happened over the weekend, but he couldn't deny that he found the ache in his body annoying. And the fact that it was Monday didn't make things any better. Ciel was tired and sore, and wanted nothing more than to skip his classes and sleep for the rest of the day. The thought of venturing out of the apartment for the day made Ciel cringe.

He grunted as he pulled into the covered parking spot and turned off the engine. With a small hiss of pain, Ciel climbed out of the car and carefully gathered his belongings. He limped to the steps and gave them a dirty glare before he started to climb the four flights of stairs, wincing with each step he took. It hurt, but Ciel found that he didn't regret what happened over the weekend.

That night Ciel let himself go without worry for the first time. Nothing held him back and Ciel could let go of everything as Sebastian made sparks of pleasure race throughout his body. Sebastian lavished him with attention after they finished, taking care of him before Ciel passed out and slept for the rest of the night.

Ciel woke up in Sebastian's arms and they spent the rest of Sunday together before Ciel instigated another round late that afternoon. He found himself bent over Sebastian's desk while Sebastian thrust into him with precise motions that had Ciel wailing in pleasure. He knew that the ranch hands had heard him, as he hadn't bothered to hide his voice, but Ciel found that he couldn't bring himself to care. The pleasure was too great and having Sebastian's body pressed against him felt too right to complain.

Even now, as Ciel trembled at the top step and the throbbing in his lower back had returned, Ciel couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. Although Ciel would never admit it aloud, it made him feel closer to Sebastian than before. Now, there was a sense of trust that Ciel hadn't felt before and he couldn't deny his feelings anymore.

What had started out as a complex game to win Sebastian for himself had changed into something else and Ciel no longer saw Sebastian as a game piece that he wanted to possess. Instead, Sebastian had grown into something more and Ciel found himself ashamed that he originally wanted Sebastian as a toy. He didn't feel guilty though, at least not as much as Alois, but Ciel could admit that his initial thoughts were wrong.

The feelings for Sebastian had grown; twisting and coiling around him without Ciel realizing it until it was too late, and they had already ensnarled Ciel in their tight grip. He had felt their teasing touches once or twice, but they were small enough for Ciel to brush aside, until finally, they had grown so tight around him that Ciel had to notice them.

But noticing them wasn't the same thing as admitting that they were there and it had taken longer for that to happen. Ciel fought against them, choosing to ignore rather than accept, fearing what they meant. Only over the weekend, had Ciel finally accepted the feelings and let himself fall into their embrace.

He wanted it now; wanted their embrace and Sebastian's touch. Not because Ciel thought of Sebastian as a toy, but because he saw Sebastian as a person he wanted to share affection with.

They were feelings that Ciel didn't want to admit and denied them the entire time. It was easier to believe that he wasn't falling for Sebastian and instead cling to his plan of capturing Sebastian. But in the back of his head, Ciel knew that the feelings existed, lurking just below the surface of the lie he fabricated.

It took Alois confronting him directly before he left for Ciel to honestly admit his feelings and accept them for what they were. He saw Sebastian through a different light once he arrived at the ranch and Ciel found that he liked it. He didn't regret his new feelings although he regretted the way he handled the situation from the start.

If he hadn't thought of Sebastian as a plaything, then Ciel could've felt these emotions earlier and the thought made Ciel feel a little foolish. But regret wasn't the same as guilt and Ciel refused to let himself feel that.

He stumbled into the apartment and dropped his bag on the floor as he limped towards his room. Alois stared at him from the kitchen, taking in the dark hickey's that covered his neck but Ciel didn't care what Alois saw. If anything, he wanted Alois to see them and all the other marks Sebastian had placed on him. They were signs that Alois still couldn't have him. And Sebastian would have Alois's head if Alois so much as laid a finger on him.

"I don't have to ask what happened this weekend, I can see it in your step," Alois commented, his voice an odd mix of surprise and sarcasm. "Did you beg him to fuck you or did you offer yourself to Sebastian with your legs spread, like a whore?"

Ciel scowled and flicked Alois off. "Don't be jealous just because Claude hasn't shown you the same attention or just otherwise lacks in the sex department," he drawled. "But what Sebastian and I did, and how it came about, is none of your business. I can safely say though, that none of your theories are the right ones."

Alois rolled his eyes, blue eyes looking annoyed as he turned his attention back to the breakfast that sat before him. "I don't care to know the specifics of your sex life, because it sure as hell can't be called your love life. You won't admit that you feel anything for him so I won't slander the word and call what you feel for him love."

"As though you love Claude," Ciel spat, shifting the weight on his legs. "You used Claude the same as I did with Sebastian, so don't be a hypocrite by saying that you love Claude."

"I never said I loved him," Alois stated, feeling his chest clench because he knew that he couldn't say those three words now. Not with the amount of guilt he felt. "But I never said that I don't care for him either. It may have started out that way, but now it's changed into something else."

Ciel looked smug and he pushed away from the counter. "And there's your answer, Alois. Don't assume you know everything," he stated and slowly limped back to his room. "I need you to go to my classes today. There's no way I'll be able to make it to them like this."

Alois sputtered as the door shut, cutting off any chance to argue the point. He snorted and turned back to his breakfast, Claude's words running through his head. "Enjoy yourself for once," Alois muttered in the silent room. He shoved the last piece of egg into his mouth and walked out of the apartment. He wouldn't go to Ciel's classes today and what Ciel didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The door slammed shut behind Alois and Ciel winced as the sound echoed throughout the apartment. At least with Alois gone from the apartment, Ciel could get several hours of sleep. He stepped into the shower, wanting to wash off the grime and gritty feeling that came from driving back, before collapsing in bed.

He showered quickly, the movements methodical as Ciel went through the motions of washing himself. He paid careful attention to his bottom, making sure not to rub too hard over it and whining slightly at the touch of hot water. It burned at first, but the water rushing over his back helped ease every pain in his body until at last, Ciel felt a little better. But it paled in comparison to the comfort that a soft bed offered and as soon as Ciel finished his shower, he dragged his feet into the bedroom.

With a low grunt, he climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head, ignoring the dull ache in his body. He felt exhausted from waking up early and his body relaxed on the mattress. He shuffled around for his phone and sent a quick message to Sebastian, letting him know he arrived home before setting the alarm on his phone.

He didn't want to sleep the whole day and he had a project due on Wednesday that he needed to finish. He could finish it without a problem once he woke up. Yawning, Ciel set the phone aside and rested his head on the pillow, falling asleep moments after his eyes closed.

* * *

Ciel fumed silently as he tapped his fingers on the armrest, waiting for Alois to return from work. Anger boiled low in his stomach, churning and threatening to spill over the moment Alois walked through the day. Alois couldn't talk his way out of this one and nothing he said would make the situation better.

"That fucking bastard," he hissed lowly and his fingers curled around the corners of the chair as just the thought of Alois made his anger double and mount.

The doorknob turned and Ciel sat up straighter as the door opened, admitting Alois. Alois sighed as he shrugged the bag off his shoulder and looked slightly tired but the fatigue wore away as his eyes settled on Ciel. Ciel took great pleasure in watching Alois flinch at the sight of him, knowing that he had corned Alois.

"Alois," Ciel murmured, his voice calm and low despite the cool anger he felt.

"Ciel," Alois answered, looking nervous at the greeting and he tensed as blue eyes narrowed at him. "Is something the matter?" He asked, going straight to the chase.

Ciel chuckled lowly. "Funny you should ask that," he stated. "Because I went to class this morning, ready to turn in my project since it was due today. And what does the teacher tell me? That they turned the assignment in on Monday and she had made an announcement last Friday during class that she changed the due date."

Alois swallowed visibly and paled. He didn't need Ciel to elaborate further and he already knew that Ciel caught him in a trap. Ciel knew that he didn't go to his class on Friday and Alois feared the consequences. "What happened?" He asked, voice tight and tense with worry.

"I had to talk to her after class in her office and explain why I wasn't in class on Friday and Monday," Ciel answered, looking cross. "It took almost an half an hour of lying and explaining myself before she agreed to accept my project but with several points already docked from it. Even if I get a perfect score on it, the highest I can expect to receive is a low B."

"Well I'm sure you'll get a perfect score," Alois answered, hoping to make the situation better. "You're a good student and she'll realize that you deserve something higher than what she wants to give you."

Ciel smirked. "I doubt that," he answered and leaned forward, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "But it does raise the question as to why you didn't tell me about the date change. If you went to class on Friday, you would've heard the announcement. So what was it? Did you decide to keep the information from me in order to spite me, or did you just not go to any of my classes on Friday?"

Alois opened his mouth to defend himself only to close it again. Ciel already knew the answer and lying would only make things worse. "I didn't go. Claude came by that morning before I left and promised to spend the day with me after my classes finished. I didn't want to turn that down," he finally said before his eyes narrowed. "Why should I bother explaining myself to you? This never would've happened if you had just gone to your classes instead of sending me to them. It's your own fault that you didn't know the dates changed."

"You would do the exact same thing if you were in my shoes," Ciel snapped. "If it were Claude's birthday, you would want to spend as much time as possible with him that day, even if that meant skipping a class and having someone go in your place. So don't say that this is my fault when you didn't go. You don't have a choice."

Snarling, Alois curled his fingers into fists. "What if I want a choice? You get to spend as much time with Sebastian as you want. Why can't I have that same luxury? Going to your classes has nothing to do with the debt. It's just a way to exert your power over me." Alois's chest heaved as he gasped for breath before he plowed forward. "Our debt was strictly money related and based on expenses. Being your bitch was never part of the debt."

Ciel shook his head as he stood up slowly. "Every time you did something for me, I took off a small part of your debt. Stop thinking that I'm heartless. This is the real world and I'm giving you a crash course in life. Be thankful I'm not adding interest. Others wouldn't be this kind or forgiving as I am." He scoffed.

"How so," Alois spat.

"Anyone else would make you pay your debt back with your body while they watched from the side and counted the money you brought in until the debt was paid back. And by then, you'd be so broken and addicted to sex that you wouldn't know what to do," Ciel answered. "So don't for a second call me the bad person here."

"That may be other people, but you're not other people. You're Ciel, my friend. And friends don't act like this to each other," Alois shouted. He wouldn't let Ciel back him into a corner and turn everything against him. "Friends take care of each other without the ulterior motive to charge them a massive debt when they're already at rock bottom."

Ciel snorted as his lips curled into a smirk. "Friends? Since when were we friends?" He asked. "I was always under the impression that we were just using each other the whole time. You only wanted to get close to me because you wanted to make me yours. I only let you get close because I wanted to string you along. That's not friendship. That's using each other for our own selfish desires and enjoying it even more for it. So don't say for a second that we were friends."

Alois trembled at the words, knowing there was a sense of truth in them. But a part of him hoped that things had changed over time, smoothing into something similar to friendship. "You know that's not true. It may have started out that way, but we've been together this whole time so there has to be another reason for it. If there wasn't, we would've become bored with each other and parted ways."

"Don't delude yourself Alois," Ciel sniffed. "It's truly unbecoming when you act this way. Claiming that there was something there when there really wasn't is just pitiful and makes you sound like you're clutching at straws. It makes you look weaker than you already are."

Ciel's head snapped to the side as Alois's fist connected with his cheek, knuckles hitting pale skin, and the sound was loud in the silence of the apartment. Alois panted heavily and looked down at his hand, as though he didn't believe what he had just done and Ciel could see that Alois didn't exactly care.

He brought his hand up to touch the warm blood that streamed from his nose and looked at it before glaring at Alois. "Get out," he hissed, wiping at the blood. It left a dark red smear under his nose before more blood trickled out to color the skin once more. "Get the fuck out of this apartment!" He shouted.

"Make me," Alois shouted back. "I pay the rent here and it doesn't fall under your stupid debt, so I have every right to stay here as you do. You can't tell me to get out. There's nothing here that you can hold over me." He felt proud that, for once, he had something over Ciel, as Ciel didn't front the cost of the apartment. They each paid their part of the rent and bills; Alois's job made sure of that.

A sadistic smirk spread over Ciel's lips, the smeared blood making him look unstable in the dim light while his eyes flashed dangerously. They promised pain as Ciel took a step forward towards Alois. "I have so much over you that I don't think you fully grasp the situation you're in right now," he purred. "I pay for your schooling, and spring registration will start soon. I don't have to pay for that and I can make you struggle to pay until you have to transfer schools or drop out because you can't afford it. Hannah's trial is also continuing and I don't think I need to tell you who is also paying for that as well."

"Bastard," Alois hissed.

Ciel smirked and swung his fist forward, catching Alois in the jaw. The pain in his hand felt satisfactory and Ciel couldn't stop himself from advancing forward, taking pleasure in the helpless look that had filled Alois's eyes. The urge to fight still swam in them but Alois knew that Ciel had him trapped from every angle and the realization still shook him to the core.

The look in Alois's eyes told Ciel that he had won the fight. At least that's what he believed until the fight in Alois's eyes grew and seemed to overtake Alois once more.

Ciel grunted as he brought his arms quickly to block Alois's swing, the attack going wide in Alois's anger but it was still there. He retaliated with a harsh punch to Alois's gut, enjoying the way Alois gagged at the force. His victory was short lived as Alois's leg swung out and caught him behind his knees, sending him tumbling to the ground.

He landed harshly on the floor; his shoulder smashing into the edge of the coffee table and a sharp pain shot down his arm. Ciel ignored it for the moment as Alois stood over him, his arm pulled back with fingers curled into a fist. Ciel's breath caught as his vision swam, painting a sword in Alois's hand while an elegant but dim room surrounded them. It vanished the next second as Ciel blinked and he rolled to the side as Alois thrust his fist forward.

The attack missed and Ciel circled around the coffee table, putting distance between them. He ignored his throbbing shoulder and sore nose in favor of watching Alois closely. They were both angry and running on adrenaline, a dangerous mix, but he wasn't about to back down. "Give it up Alois. You know that I'm the better fighter and that I hold so much over you that you could never comprehend what I can do to you."

Alois laughed loudly. "And the same can be said for you Ciel. You forget that I have blackmail on you as well and that I can tell Sebastian everything if you try to ruin my life even more than you already have." He glared at Ciel. "Why don't you just give it up now? You're never going to win."

Ciel shook his head, lips curling into a smirk once more. "And you forget that all I have to do is tell Claude the same thing. Not only would you ruin your life, but you would also lose Claude. So tell me, what's worse? Losing everything in life, including Claude because of your foolish pride, or learning how to shut up and accept your life while keeping everything in it. Take your pick."

Alois faltered as his mind quickly supplied what he would lose in the process if he continued this way. "Hannah," he muttered. Hannah would go back to jail without a proper lawyer to defend her as the jury would find her guilty in a heartbeat and Alois would lose her, just as he lost the rest of his family. Not only that, but he needed his degree to get a job that paid well so he could hurry to pay off the debt.

A low laugh left Ciel's mouth as he watched Alois stand helpless and lost in the middle of the living room, trying to decide what the best course of action was. "I think you know the answer to the question, Alois," he stated and strode to Alois's side. His fingers laced through golden locks, yanking them back and glaring into light blue eyes. His leg caught Alois behind the knee, forcing Alois onto the ground while Ciel kept his head tilted back. "Now. Get out of this apartment. I don't want to see or hear from you until I say you can come back. Do I make myself clear?"

His fingers tightened as Alois simply glared at him, defiance strong in the light blue eyes. For a moment, it looked as though Alois wasn't going to answer and Ciel yanked Alois's head back more until at last, a strained 'yes' escaped Alois's lips. Snorting, Ciel pushed Alois away, sending him sprawled out on the carpet before crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have ten minutes to get everything you need before I want you out of here," he stated coolly, pinning Alois to the spot with his eyes. "After that, I don't care where you go so long as I don't see you until I say you can come back. Your time starts now." He watched as the words sunk in slowly before Alois finally reacted and darted for his room. Ciel kept a close eye on both Alois and the clock, wanting to make sure that neither of them escaped him.

Ciel had never felt this mad at Alois before and he could feel his body trembling in fury. The pain his body felt from the fight was nothing compared to the hot anger that boiled just below the surface. As soon as Alois left, Ciel would call Sebastian and let him know what had happened before Alois could call Claude.

He doubted that Sebastian and Claude would get in an argument over his fight with Alois, but it was best to inform Sebastian about what happened before Claude found out. Just in case. Not only that, but Ciel wanted to rant to Sebastian and release more of the anger that continued to build up.

Blue eyes darted up to the clock, noting that five minutes had passed. For a moment, Ciel debated telling Alois that his time was up but figured that he wouldn't get anywhere with that. It would only create another argument when all Ciel wanted was Alois out of his sight. Alois was lucky that there hadn't been anything sharp nearby during their fight.

He could only imagine what would have happened had his fencing sword or even a real sword been his hands. The brief thought of shoving a sword through Alois's body filled his mind, so vivid that Ciel could feel the hot blood splattering against his face before he pushed the thought aside. There was no need to get that violent.

He glanced up as Alois limped out of his room with a duffle bag and a rolling suitcase, looking furious but alert. The adrenaline racing through his body was the only thing keeping him on his feet. But the moment Alois sat down, it would all leave him and Ciel had no doubt that Alois would crumple and collapse as the events finally hit over him.

"I'll call you when you can come back," Ciel stated, stepping to the side so Alois could get by. "Pray that it's not too long."

Alois snarled at Ciel and stormed by him, pausing to grab his school bag before throwing the front door open. He didn't bother to close it as he made his way to the steps and Ciel followed him, closing the door quickly behind Alois and sliding the locks into place. With both locks set, Alois couldn't get into the apartment and Ciel would make sure that Alois suffered.

Huffing, Ciel made his way to his bedroom so he could call Sebastian and see the damage that he received during the fight. He hoped that it wouldn't be too bad, as the last thing he needed was a black eye or swollen nose in class the next day. But in the end, he had still won the fight and that was all that mattered.

* * *

It wasn't until Alois was out on the streets that the adrenaline faded away and a sense of clarity settled over him. At first, panic washed over his body before a sense of calmness crept over his body. Even in times of distress, it was just a myth that people's first reaction was to panic. Instead, the mind worked faster, trying to provide every advantage to help ease the situation and it had Alois's mind racing until he thought of a solution.

He didn't have any friends in class outside of partners for projects, but Alois didn't consider them friends. And Alois didn't want to call Claude to ask for a place to stay. He had class the next few days and couldn't afford to miss them but he didn't want to pay for a hotel at the same time. He didn't have the money for something like that right now, not when he had to save every last penny. However, that left Alois with very few options as to where he could stay until Ciel let him back into the apartment.

Alois could stay with Hannah over the weekend, but that was three days away and he would need a place to stay for the next two nights. If he caught a bus Friday after classes, he could arrive at Hannah's place by late afternoon and stay there until Monday morning. Hopefully by then, Ciel would've calmed down enough and would let him back in the apartment. But until then, Alois needed a temporary solution.

Fumbling for his phone, Alois pulled the device out and flipped it open, scrolling for a name before pressing talk. It rang a few times before an energetic voice answered, calling his name happily. "Grell," Alois stated, silently wondering if this would turn out to be a bad idea. "I need a place to stay for a few days. Ciel kicked me out of the apartment and won't let me back in until he's calmed down."

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end "The contract. It's starting," Grell muttered before speaking louder. "Oh my cherub, what happened between you two for that to happen? Where are you? Grell will come pick you up."

Alois sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "It's too complicated to explain. Let's just say that we didn't exactly see eye to eye and now I'm paying for it." He glanced around, taking in his location and giving it to Grell before continuing. "I just need a place to stay until Friday. I'll ask Hannah if I can stay with her during the weekend and hopefully by then, Ciel will be willing to let me back."

A door slammed in the background as Grell jogged out to his car. "Will you be fine seeing her again? It's been almost a year since you visited her and I know you don't want to bother her with your problems. But if you show up randomly, she's bound to ask what's wrong." The car started up and Grell backed down the drive. "And if she does ask that, what are you going to say?"

Alois fell silent as he thought about the question and he realized that he didn't exactly have the answer. "She knows a little bit about Ciel, but not the debt. I just told her that he was making my life hell by being an ass. If Hannah knew that I was forcing myself into debt to pay for her lawyer, she would never forgive herself." He leaned against the short wall he had stopped next to and gazed out over traffic with tired eyes. "But I don't know what else to do or who to turn to."

"You always have me you know," Grell commented. "I'm always willing to listen and help if I can."

A small laugh left Alois's mouth. "You just like knowing the newest gossip, Grell. But I know you're always willing to listen. It's just that…I think I want to talk to someone who is family now. I feel as though I need to turn to someone new and get their take on it." He shook his head lightly, even though Grell couldn't see him. "Not as though I don't appreciate the help you've given me, but right now I just want to talk to Hannah."

Grell hummed. "I understand, my cherub. You want something familiar in this time of confusion and you seek approval and advice from someone you trust beyond all others. That being your sister who is family compared to me who is just a co-worker." He turned a corner and slowed down as he approached the building that Alois stood before. "It's only natural and you have a few days before Friday to decide what you want to do."

Alois turned around as the car approached, sighing in relief at the sight of Grell's car. He moved quickly to the vehicle, tossing his bags into the back before climbing in, mumbling of soft 'thanks' to Grell before they took off once more.

His eyes closed as the car started to move and the lights flickered by, giving him a headache. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep now that he was somewhere safe. Everything else could wait until tomorrow and Alois would worry about it then. But for now he just wanted to sleep and pretend that none of this had ever happened.

* * *

It was late Friday afternoon that Alois found himself standing in front of Hannah's apartment His fist hovered over the door as he debated knocking. Although by now, it was too late to regret coming to visit as he had already paid for a bus ticket and wasn't about to waste the money by deciding at the last minute that it was a bad idea. Heaving a heavy sigh, Alois knocked on the door and took a small step back, waiting patiently.

It didn't take long before the door swung open and Alois found himself pulled into a tight embrace. Soft hair tickled against his cheeks as Hannah clutched at him tighter until at last Alois found it hard to breathe. "Hannah," he gasped and she quickly let go of him, looking over him with soft eyes. "It's nice to see you too," Alois said with a small smile, taking in every change that had happened since the last time he saw his sister.

He had visited her last year during the holidays, enjoying a quiet Thanksgiving and a relaxed Christmas, where Alois finally broke down and told her almost everything about Ciel. How Ciel drove him insane and made his life hell. Hannah had been furious, upset at Ciel for treating him so badly and at herself because she couldn't do anything, even though she swore to help in any way she could.

But after the winter break, Alois didn't visit again and had only called Hannah a few times to see how she was doing. He didn't want to bother her with his worries when it was clear to see that she had her own problems to struggle through.

Hannah was still beautiful, just as Alois remembered her. But he could see the bags under her eyes from many sleepless nights and her body seemed tired compared to the energetic nature she always held before the trials had started. Still, a light had returned to her eyes at seeing him and Alois could hear a hint of joy in her voice as she ushered him.

"Not much has changed since you last came, I'm afraid," she stated, gesturing to a worn couch. "But it's a roof over my head and it's not in a horrible part of the city so I can't really complain. My lawyer is making sure that I can support myself. He even found a job for me at the corner store despite the accusations placed on me."

Alois nodded and settled on the couch, sighing as he sank into the soft cushions. "I'm glad that you're doing well Hannah. I worry about you, especially after the last development that they tried to pin on you," Even though Alois didn't talk to Hannah as much as he could, or probably should, Alois did care for his sister and couldn't wait for the trial to finish so she would finally be proven innocent.

Hannah smiled at him and pecked his cheek before moving to the kitchen so she could get something for them to drink. "How are you doing Alois? We haven't really talked since summer. You sounded so happy then. Probably because you didn't have to deal with the Phantomhive brat." She circled back into the living room and took a seat next to Alois, setting the glass down on the table. Her eyes glanced over Alois, settling on the fading bruise that was still visible on pale skin. "What happened here?" She asked, her finger lightly tracing over the mark, feeling Alois flinch at the touch.

"It's kind of the reason I'm here," Alois said lowly, battling with himself. He wanted to blurt it all out and just cling to Hannah. She was family and always took care of him, no matter what. It was a comforting feeling to be in the presence of family after so long and Alois found that he could relax just a little more around Hannah. With his sister, there were no lies or no false faces. She knew everything, bar the debt, and Alois could take comfort in that fact.

Hannah's smile faded away and her lips pulled down into a serious frown. "What do you mean?" She asked, pulling her hand back. Her fingers curled into a fist as her eyes narrowed. "Did Ciel do this to you?"

Alois's eyes darted to the side, not wanting to meet Hannah's gaze, even though it was true. Something about admitting the truth to her made the whole fight real instead of it just being Alois's imagination. "We had a fight and he kicked me out of the apartment," he finally admitted. "We've been at each other's throat for the past few weeks but this is the worst fight we've had."

"What were you two fighting over that it resorted to such a degree of violence?" Hannah questioned. "It had better have been a good reason for him to lay a hand on you. Giving you this kind of injury is inexcusable."

"It's a long story," Alois said slowly. "One that's been going on for a while actually. But the problems with it have actually just started to peak only recently."

Hannah settled back on the couch and gave Alois a hard look. "We have all night seeing as tomorrow is Saturday and it's only five right now. And you know that I have all the time in the world for you." Her features softened. "Tell me what's wrong, Alois. Tell me so that I can try to fix them in any way I can."

Alois swallowed and gathered his thoughts, trying to sort them into the best order to paint the picture for Hannah. It wasn't fair that she didn't know about the debt, as that was the main thing that had started this whole thing between Ciel and himself. Alois had kept the debt a secret from Hannah and now it was about to become a reality. He would leave out the part of the lawyer being part of it for his sister's sake, but she could know everything else.

"When Ciel and I were in high school, I stayed with him while the police held you in their custody. He took care of me and helped me through school, providing everything I needed because he was my friend. At least I thought. But instead it turned out that he had ulterior motives," Alois started, recalling that day all too well.

He continued, watching Hannah's face carefully as he explained how everything came about. From the agreements of the debt to how much Alois owed Ciel, and everything in between. He told Hannah everything, never once faltering in his story as he continued. Moving past high school and into college where everything had most recently started going downhill.

The words flowed from his mouth and Alois found that he couldn't stop them. It was different from yelling at Ciel or telling Grell everything, because this was Hannah. She was family and had a different empathy for the situation compared to the other two. And Alois could see the change right away as with each word he spoke, Hannah's face darkened with anger.

But he didn't tell her of just the bad as Alois made sure to include the good as well. Such as the position he received with a strong company in Austin that paid enough to help cover his apartment fees as well as most of the living costs he needed. It helped to shed some light onto the situation along with the good grades he earned.

Alois was sure to mention that Ciel had paid for his education even though Alois would have to pay him back. In the end, that was just like a student loan but without the massive interest that the banks charged. It made Ciel seem somewhat human despite everything he had done and with each minute that ticked by, Alois could feel his chest growing lighter.

Alois paused to wet his throat, which had become dry after talking for so long. He had finally reached the part about the rodeo, where they met Sebastian and Claude.

For the first time since Alois started talking, Hannah looked pleased at the mention of the rodeo and how Ciel had started to lust after Sebastian even though he couldn't have Sebastian. She nodded her head and a seemingly cruel smirk spread across her lips as Alois detailed how Sebastian turned Ciel down several times because he was dating Claude. But Ciel wasn't one to give up.

It wasn't until Alois mentioned for the first time that he had stayed at the ranch, along with Ciel, that the smirk fell from Hannah's face. Alois had never bothered to tell Hannah that Ciel had roped him into joining the internship at the ranch. He didn't want her to worry about him being around the large animals. The few times he called Hannah over the summer were just to let her know that he was doing well and that Ciel struggled to get a love interest to notice him.

He didn't notice the change though and continued to tell Hannah about the internship. How Claude had helped him every step of the way, taking care of him not just with the ranch duties but also helping him deal with his problems with Ciel.

His voice turned soft at the simple thought of Claude, and Alois found that he couldn't stop the small smile from slipping over his face despite the scowl that had formed on Hannah's face. Her eyes flashed in annoyance and anger, but Alois, too caught up in his story, didn't realize the harsh change that had washed over Hannah.

Instead, he plowed forward, telling Hannah how Sebastian and Claude broke up over the summer. How Claude admitted that Alois was partially the reason for the breakup, because Claude was interested in him. Alois's heart pounded hard in his chest as he spoke the words, easily recalling the way he felt that day Claude had asked him out. A strange mix of confusion and happiness, but the happiness had replaced the confusion after Alois had accepted a few days later.

"Alois," Hannah murmured, holding up her hand and cutting Alois halfway through his sentence as he told her how Claude came down to surprise him last weekend. "Stop. Just please stop right now. I can't listen to this anymore. Not right now."

Alois blinked, a brief spark of pain flaring up in his chest. "Okay," he said lowly and looked to the side. "I'm sorry."

Hannah shook her head and reached for him, pulling Alois close. "It's not your fault Alois. I'm not mad at you. None of this is your fault."

"I don't understand," Alois said carefully, searching Hannah's face and noticing for the first time how furious she looked. The last time Alois had seen her look this angry was last year, when he told her how Ciel was treating him. She was extremely mad then and this time, Alois could see the exact same look in her eyes. Her eyes narrowed and looked as though she wanted to spill someone's blood. "I know you're mad at Ciel, but I haven't gotten to the part as to why I'm here," he stated, as it was the reason this whole conversation had started.

"I can guess the rest. You and Ciel fought because you didn't go to his class and he found out." She hummed at Alois's hesitant nod and her body trembled with rage. "None of this though should've happened in the first place. You weren't supposed to get involved but he dragged you in and didn't tell me. And now you're here without a place to stay and a swollen cheek for your troubles."

Alois blinked as Hannah stood up quickly and moved away from the living room. Her heels clacked loudly against the floor as she walked to the kitchen so she could grab her phone. "Is something the matter?" He asked hesitantly. He had never seen Hannah this mad at anyone other than Ciel and he couldn't figure out who she was so furious with.

Hannah shook her head. "I'm not upset or angry at you, Alois. You are wholly innocent in this whole mess," she stated, running her fingers through his hair before placing a soft kiss on his un-bruised cheek. "Why don't you order something to eat for us and we'll watch a movie."

"Where are you going?" Alois asked as Hannah headed to the back of the small apartment where her room was. She looked as though she was out for blood and the last thing Alois needed was for Hannah to do something stupid just because of his story.

Hannah smiled sweetly over her shoulder. "I have to make a call. But don't worry yourself over it. I told you that you did nothing wrong and this mess is not your fault but instead someone else's."

The door shut behind Hannah, cutting off the rest of the conversation and Alois was left staring at the door, feeling as though something bad was about to happen and he was the cause behind it.


	32. In the evening: VII

As a rule: …first freedom and then glory-when that fails… ~ Lord Bryon

* * *

Alois found the sound of wet leaves smacking against the window distracting, but not nearly as terrible as the awkward silence that had settled over the apartment. It filled every nook and cranny, seeping into every hole until tension filled the apartment at every turn. Tension that Alois knew was his fault, but he wasn't sure as to the cause behind it.

He knew something he had said last night had upset Hannah, making her storm off in fury to make a call to someone. But what that call was about, Alois didn't have the faintest idea. Alois had tried to question Hannah about who she called, but Hannah would change the subject or avoid the question altogether.

Alois could only guess that it was about the debt and Alois wondered if Hannah had called her lawyer in hopes that he could find a way out of the binding deal. Alois doubted it, as Ciel had money and money was the blood of the world. If threatened by Hannah's lawyer, all Ciel had to do was stop paying her lawyer, effectively ending the problem. Ciel would kill two birds with one stone and Alois didn't want to give Ciel that chance.

In the end, Alois gave up trying to pry answers from Hannah and settled on the couch so they could watch a movie while they ate dinner. Hannah would tell him eventually, Alois reasoned. The thoughts eventually moved to the back of his mind as the night wore on, exhaustion taking over him until he fell asleep on the couch during the movie.

Alois ended up sleeping until late morning, when the low rumbling of thunder pulled him from a deep sleep. Several minutes passed before the haze in his mind faded away and he remembered why he was at Hannah's apartment. After that, Alois was on his feet and getting ready for the day, keeping a close eye on his sister.

She seemed in a far happier mood than last night and Alois couldn't help but hope that whatever foul mood she was in yesterday had passed without much problem. Bringing unneeded problems to Hannah wasn't the point of his visit and was the last thing Alois had wanted.

Alois paused in his work and glanced out the window, watching as the rain drops streaked across the pane while the wind whipped the branches of the trees around without care. He tapped his pencil against his lip, wondering what Ciel was doing now and if he had calmed down enough to let him back into the apartment or not.

Some part of Alois doubted that Ciel had forgiven him yet but the other part hoped he had. The weekend was almost over and Alois didn't want to bother Grell again. Or rather, Alois didn't want to stay any longer with Grell than he had to. If Grell was flamboyant and slightly crazy in public, it was worse in the comfort of his own place.

Grell had a chainsaw that he kept in his bedroom and after glimpsing it for the first time, Alois didn't bother to ask the single, burning question on his mind. Instead, Alois kept his mouth shut and stayed in the guest room that Grell had offered, pleased that Grell hadn't decorated it in his favorite color.

The room had a running theme of England from the 1800's and the coziness of the room surprised Alois. He had asked where Grell had found all the antique pictures and items that decorated the room but Grell had simply responded with an answer of, 'you had to have been there,' before giggling like a mad man.

Alois shook his head and turned his attention back to the homework that sat in front of him. It was already close to noon and he had only finished a few problems. The weather on the other side of the window was far more interesting than the science notes that sprawled before him. His mind drifted to Claude, and Alois glanced at his phone.

He had sent Claude a text that morning to say that he missed him, even though it sounded cliché and somewhat girly. But Alois found that he couldn't care as they were his true feelings and he just felt like telling Claude that. He unlocked the phone and reread the message that Claude sent back, his toes curling slightly.

' _I'm afraid I will be busy today with some business meetings and can't talk to yo_ _u now. B_ _ut later tonight or tomorrow I would be happy to spend the day with you.'_  Another message followed several minutes later, no doubt the delay due to Claude trying to push his pride aside. ' _I miss you too._ '

It didn't bother Alois any. He knew Claude was busy with the ranch. Whenever Ciel eventually let him back in the apartment, they could webcam again. Perhaps do something a little more if they were up to it.

Giggling, Alois glanced down at his homework again. A long sigh left his mouth as Alois shook his head and tried to focus on the papers before him. The faster he finished them, the quicker he could relax and possibly take a nap later on in the day. The idea sounded appealing and Alois turned his attention to the first problem on his paper, carefully reading over the question before flipping to the correct page.

He had just started to write down the answer when a loud knock sounded throughout the apartment, pulling Alois's attention away from his homework. His lips turned down into a scowl, annoyed that someone would bother him just as he was finally starting to work and finding that their timing was less than adequate.

With a heavy sigh, Alois pushed away from the table and stood up. Grumbling the whole way, Alois had every thought to ignore the person but there was a chance that the person on the other side of the door was Hannah's lawyer and he didn't want to risk turning him away. But if it were a sales person, Alois would slam the door in their face.

Alois unlocked the door and threw it open in an exaggerated manner, a snarky remark on the tip of his tongue. It died in his mouth though at the sight of someone familiar standing before him and Alois could only stare at the tall figure that stood before him, all logical thoughts and words fleeing him in an instant.

"Cl—Claude," he stammered, trying to find a logical reason for why Claude, his boyfriend, stood before him when Claude had told him only hours ago that he was going to a meeting of sorts.

His stomach churned and Alois gripped the door tighter as various thoughts plagued his mind. What if meeting was just a code word for 'out of town fuck'? He shook his head, finding the thought ridiculous because Claude wouldn't do that to him. Because Claude cared about him and would never lie or keep secrets. But that still didn't explain why Claude stood in the hallway, who looked just as surprised to see him.

"Alois," Claude murmured calmly, his eyes darting over him before taking in the room behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Alois shook his head. "I think I should ask you that question. I have every right to be here, seeing as Hannah is my sister." He gazed deeply at Claude. "Why are you here? Or rather, how do you know Hannah?" The question came slowly and Alois found that the answer scared him.

If Claude knew about Hannah, why didn't he tell Alois? Claude had to know Hannah. People just didn't show up randomly at someone's apartment when that apartment was three hours away from where they lived and located off the beaten path.

Claude looked uneasy and he shifted slightly on his feet, his eyes looking everywhere but at Alois. "I was called here," he finally admitted. "But I didn't know that you would be here as well."

"What difference does it make whether or not I was here?" Alois asked, his voice rising in pitch at the words and his mind refusing to comprehend  _why_  Claude was here. "Either way it makes you look guilty. As though you're here to get pussy because you can't get ass from me. Is that what this is? A way to get sex because I'm not good enough?" He couldn't and wouldn't take back the words, and Alois's grip on the door tightened considerably as his body thrummed with the desire to know the truth.

"No. No Alois," Claude said quickly and went to step forward but stopped as Alois jerked back slightly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, upset at how quickly everything seemed to fall apart. "That's not how it is at all. I don't like Hannah that way, I only see her as my friend. You're my boyfriend and I would never cheat on you. Ever."

Alois relaxed slightly, believing the words and feeling foolish and immature for doubting but it still didn't explain why Claude was here and it only made the confusion mount even more. "If you're not here to see Hannah because you're cheating on me, then why are you here?" He asked, feeling a little calmer since everything first started. There was a logical reason for this, there had to be.

Claude hesitated, uncertain how he should explain the reason why he was here. A movement further in the apartment caught his attention and Claude tilted his head, watching as Hannah stepped out of the bedroom. "Hannah," he said lowly, diverting the question.

"Claude," she hissed and strode forward, pulling Alois away from Claude. "You have a lot of nerve and if I wasn't already walking such a thin line right now, I would beat you within an inch of your life and gladly take whatever punishment they gave me because of what you did. But as it is, I'm too close to walking free right now to put myself in that position and I will not allow myself more time away from Alois."

Light blue eyes darted back and forth between Hannah and Claude, trying to make sense of the conversation. He understood the words but he didn't understand the meanings behind them. "What's going on?" Alois finally asked, searching for clarification. He didn't like staying left in the dark or having people talk in front of him as though he wasn't there.

Hannah clicked her tongue at Claude before turning her attention to Alois, eyes softening. "I called Claude here because I needed to talk to him. I would've waited until you left, but I wanted you here so you could understand that none of this is your fault. It's Claude's fault instead."

Alois shook his head. "I don't understand," he said softly, trying to follow Hannah's logic.

"Perhaps we should take this inside," Claude murmured, looking uneasy about standing outside in the hallway where everyone could see and hear them.

Hannah hesitated for a moment before Alois took a step forward and wrapped his fingers around Claude's wrist, pulling him inside the apartment. Alois watched her stiffen at the contact between them but she didn't say anything as he led Claude to the couch. She shut the door and locked it before turning to face them. Her eyes flickered between them and Alois pressed closer to Claude.

She waved her hand, gesturing to put more space between them. "Move," she stated when they didn't understand. She waited patiently until at last, they shifted to the opposite ends of the couch before finally speaking. "Claude, I want you to leave Alois alone. You're making things worse for him by dating him and it was never part of our agreement."

"Agreement?" Alois parroted, feeling confused.

Claude ignored the question and held Hannah's glare. "How is it making things worse? The last I checked he was happy dating me and I fail to see how that is making things worse for him. Alois has never told me that I've treated him badly or that I'm doing something he doesn't like. So why do you believe that things are worse for him?"

Hannah squared her shoulders. "I'm sure he hasn't told you, but Ciel kicked him out of the apartment because of an argument they had. One that circled around Alois seeing you more often. If it hadn't been for you, they never would've fought and Alois wouldn't be here, looking for a place to stay. That Phantomhive brat is a spoiled child who only looks out for himself."

Claude stiffened and his eyes darted briefly to Alois, noting the almost faded bruise before turning his attention back to Hannah. "That's one little thing though. I fail to see how that alone made him even more miserable with Ciel." His fingers tightened on his jeans. "Ciel made him miserable before we even met. That's why you called me."

"Because you were the one who told Alois that he should skip Ciel's classes that day. You encouraged him to skip without knowing the whole situation," Hannah snapped. "If you had just done as I had asked instead of falling for Alois, then none of this would be happening."

"I did what you asked but I can't help it when things don't go exactly as planned," Claude growled. "Things happen and plans change along the way. That's just the way life is."

Hannah grunted and crossed her arms under her chest. "You allowed those changes to happen Claude Faustus because you're greedy. Because you have a soft spot for Alois, you always have." Her chin rose slightly. "You could've easily stopped the changes but you didn't. You didn't even tell me that Alois was with you at the ranch and just let me believe that Ciel was the only one there."

"Enough!" Alois shouted, his body shaking harshly on the couch. "Don' talk about me as though I'm not here or that I can't hear you. I can hear every word that you two are saying about me and I don't like staying in the dark. Now. What is going on here?" He growled, furious at how they treated him and scared to know what was going on.

Silence settled over Hannah and Claude, and they both looked at Alois as though remembering he was there for the first time. Claude looked away first, a hint of guilt present in his eyes but Hannah's gaze never wavered as she turned her attention to Alois.

"I told you last night that the fight you had with Ciel wasn't your fault, Alois, and it wasn't. Everything that's happened was Claude's fault," she started, tossing a glare at Claude before focusing once more on Alois. "When you told me last Christmas about how Ciel treated you, I promised to help make things right as best I could. I watched you and Ciel grow up and I knew he rode as a child, so I used that. I called Claude with the hopes he would help me teach Ciel a lesson."

Alois held up a hand, trying to take everything in that Hannah had just said. "Okay, say I believe that. But how do you two know each other?" He needed that part cleared up first, because Hannah couldn't just randomly call up Claude and for his help in some cockamamie plan that sounded doomed to fail even to Alois's ears.

Claude shifted slightly, drawing attention to himself. "My senior year of high school, my parents sent me to Houston to spend that final year at a private school that dealt with 'trouble kids'," he said lowly. Next to him, Alois stiffened, remembering the school. "I met Hannah there and we became friends. After graduation, I moved in with her until she was convicted."

"You knew?" Alois whispered, feeling pain and betrayal blossom in his chest. "You knew this whole time about me and my family? And you never told me?"

Claude's eyes darted to the side. "I only saw you a few times before when you were younger. You never saw me because when I came back from my part-time job, you were always at school or at Ciel's. But that's it."

Alois shook his head and pushed away from Claude more until he pressed into the corner of the couch. This whole time, Alois had believed that he had a clean slate with Claude. That Claude didn't know about Hannah and the accusations against her. He didn't know how Ciel caused him so much trouble in his life.

But now his fragile truth had shattered and revealed that it had been nothing but a lie. Claude had known the whole time. Had known and never said anything to him.

Nodding and seemingly pleased at how upset Alois was over the truth, Hannah continued, wanting to drive her point home. "Claude went back to date Sebastian and we kept in touch often. But it wasn't until you told me how Ciel treated you that I asked Claude for help. Once you told me that you agreed to take Ciel to the rodeo, I paid Claude to convince Sebastian to enter the rodeo because I knew that you would be there."

"Paid," Alois croaked, his eyes wide and filled with hurt. He wished for Hannah to stop talking. He didn't want to know more, but Hannah was on a roll. She wasn't going to stop until everyone knew the whole truth.

"I knew that Ciel couldn't resist Sebastian. He has that pull that can draw people in and is the exact type of person that Ciel would want. I had hoped that Ciel would make a fool of himself trying to win over Sebastian and to some extent, that plan worked." Her voice grew cold as she glared at Claude. "Claude called to tell me that he had convinced Sebastian to accept Ciel into the internship but never told me that you were also working there. He never told me that he broke up with Sebastian to date you."

Claude shook his head, looking annoyed. "It was for the best that we broke up anyway, Hannah. What we had wasn't healthy as lovers and we were best suited as friends."

Hannah's lips pulled down into a scowl. "But you were never supposed to involve Alois. I wanted him out of the picture as Sebastian taught Ciel a lesson. Instead, you dragged Alois into this fiasco and now look at what happened to him." She gestured wildly in the air. "Ciel kicked him out of the apartment because you. Because you involved him when I told you to leave him alone."

The couch groaned as Claude stood up, getting to his feet so he could yell at Hannah but Alois barely noticed the action. He was too lost in the haze that surrounded his mind as he tried to accept everything. He still couldn't believe that Claude had known about Hannah this whole time and never said a word about it, believing Alois would never find out.

That hurt, but not nearly as much as knowing that Claude had used him for money.

That knowledge had Alois's chest clenching tightly as he gasped for breath, trying to come to terms with that piece of information. Meeting Claude was no accident. Claude had accepted a bribe to attend the rodeo and used the chance to get exactly what he wanted.

Pain and betrayal welled up inside of Alois until it was all he could feel. Anger followed quickly and Alois's fingers curled into a fist as everything slowly sunk in. This whole time, Alois felt guilty about lying and using Claude when in fact, Claude used him and lied. Not only that, Claude had known everything the whole time. It made the betrayal cut deeper until Alois found that he could barely breathe.

Everything that had happened between Claude and him had been nothing but a lie. A joke. Claude had let Alois talk about Hannah, pretending that he didn't know what was going on when he had known the truth. And like a wave, everything that had been building and twisting inside Alois's body rushed over him in one vast motion that made Alois feel as though he was drowning in the truth.

Before anyone could stop him, Alois jumped to his feet and bolted to the door. He vaguely heard Claude and Hannah calling his name as he ran down the hallway and towards the stairs that would lead him away from this place. Behind him, heavy footsteps fell on the floor and Alois ran quicker, wanting to escape everything.

He didn't want to see Claude or Hannah. They had both lied to him and plotted behind his back. Hannah never told him about her plan to hurt Ciel, and Claude hadn't bothered to tell him that he had known Alois for years.

Cold rain pelted against his skin as Alois darted out of the building. He took a second to glance around and get his surroundings before taking off in the opposite direction of the main road. The bus stop was further down the road and maybe, if he was lucky, he could get on the bus before anyone found him. Then that bus could take him far away until no one knew where he was and Alois could hide away from everything that threatened to harm him.

It was all too much to take in at once and a part of Alois cursed Hannah for telling him the truth. Was it so bad to live in ignorance, pretending that everything was just as Alois had believed? Why did she have to tear the curtains down around him and reveal that everything had just been a dream?

For once Alois had been happy, despite everything with Ciel and the guilt he had felt for Claude. Because he still had Claude. He believed that Claude cared for him when in reality; Claude had used him for money. Claude would never have helped him if Hannah hadn't bribed him, never would've perused something further with him if that money hadn't passed hands in the first place.

A small part of Alois's mind told him that his logic wasn't adding up, but Alois found that all sense of logic had fled from his mind. The hurt and betrayal overtook it, repressing it into the furthest corner of his mind. Thinking straight and logically now would be near impossible.

Alois slowed to a stop and doubled over next to the bench for the bus stop. His chest heaved and Alois felt as though he would throw up as he gripped his knees tightly. The sound of an engine rumbling had him standing up quickly, thinking that the bus was coming up behind him, but he quickly recognized the vehicle as Claude's truck.

For a brief moment, Alois thought about running again, but his body wouldn't move. His adrenaline ebbed away and the only thing Alois wanted was to curl up and sleep. And hope that maybe when he woke again, everything would be just a bad dream.

The truck came to a stop and Claude darted out of the truck, wrapping a hand around Alois's upper arm before he could run away again. "Alois," he said lowly, voice filled with pain and regret. "You need to get out of the rain."

Alois jerked out of the grip, gazing down at his bare feet. They were red and numb from running on the cold concrete but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Don't touch me," he said, even though his voice lacked much threat.

"At least get in the truck so you're out of the rain," Claude pleaded. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

A hollow laugh left Alois's mouth. "Why do you care anyway? I'm nothing but a toy to you. Something you used to amuse yourself with because you knew everything about me when I believed you didn't." Tired eyes flickered up to Claude. "Or are you just protecting the financial side of the relationship that I never knew about. You received your money so you can stop with the charade Claude. Because I'm not sure if what we have now is even considered a relationship. I thought it once was."

Claude carefully guided Alois into the truck, silently hurt at the words Alois spoke. "You don't believe that, do you Alois?" He asked, running his finger down Alois's cold cheek. Alois jerked away from his touch and Claude sighed as he draped a blanket over Alois's body. He circled around and climbed into the driver's seat, turning the heater on full blast. "I never saw you as a toy, Alois, and we were always in a relationship. Never doubt that."

Alois shook his head and pulled the blanket tighter around his body. "Stop talking," he murmured. "Don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to hear your voice and your lies right now." He shook harshly on the seat despite the blanket and heater that tried to warm him up. He didn't know what to think anymore, finding that thinking only made the ache that much worse.

He glanced out the window as they drove back to the apartment in silence, coming to a stop right outside the building. Without a word, Alois opened the door but stopped as a warm but slightly trembling hand grabbed his wrist. He glanced back at Claude, trying to muster the energy to glare at him but found that he couldn't. "What?" He asked tiredly.

"I know you're upset and hurt, and that you don't want to listen to me now. But tomorrow, will you at least give me a chance to explain myself?" Claude asked. "You only know half the truth right now and you're basing everything off that. Hannah only gave you her side of the story but you need to hear mine. Please, Alois."

Alois shivered at the tone but finally nodded slowly. "I'll listen, but that doesn't mean I'll believe or forgive you," he murmured before yanking his arm from Claude's grip.

With slow steps, he made his way back to Hannah's apartment without looking back at Claude. He feared that if he looked back, he would see the distraught look on Claude's face that matched the tone in his voice, and it would make him break at the sight of it.

Hannah stood in the doorway as he walked closer to the apartment and Alois gave her a cool glare, stopping her from embracing him. "Don't touch me," he hissed. This was just as much Hannah's fault as it was Claude's and Alois didn't want to deal with either of them now.

Instead, he made his way to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. With slow motions, he pulled the wet clothes off his body and let them drop heavily onto the floor before he turned the shower on. He stood naked in the bathroom, skin damp and clammy from the rain and he shivered in the cold room as he waited for the water to heat up. His eyes trained on the sight of flowing water before him and Alois couldn't tear his eyes from them, feeling as though he was watching something serene, even though he didn't know why.

His fingers trembled from the cold as he reached forward to check the temperature of the water before climbing into the bathtub as steam started to fill the room. For a moment, Alois simply stood under the shower's hot spray, slowly working feeling back into his body until at last Alois could feel his toes and fingers again. Then, Alois crumpled in on himself and collapsed to the bottom of the tub, hot tears mixing in with equally hot water as he cried at the unfairness of it all.

* * *

Sunday morning proved gloomy and dark, perfectly matching Alois's mood as he sat curled up on the couch. Behind him, Hannah flittered around nervously, casting worried looks in his directly with every minute that passed by. Alois had barely spoken to Hannah since the truth spilled out yesterday and he knew the silence killed her.

Across from him and standing by the door, Claude watched him silently, waiting for the chance to speak. Both Claude and Hannah had already agreed not to yell at each other or to interrupt Claude when he was giving his side of the story.

Pulling a blanket around him tighter, Alois tried to lose himself in the large piece of fabric that Claude had given him the other day. But it smelt like Claude and horses, a combination that threatened to make Alois start crying again; if he had any tears left to cry now. Instead, he nodded at Claude, figuring that the silence had stretched on long enough.

Claude inclined his head slightly but otherwise didn't move from his spot, giving Alois plenty of room. "I never wanted to tell you that I knew Hannah. I thought you would want to tell me that part yourself and that if you knew that I knew, you would've been embarrassed. But we did know each other since we were young. That part isn't a lie. We both kept that from you and it was something we shouldn't have." He shifted his weight, making sure that Alois was still listening before continuing. "But as for the rodeo and how everything came about. Hannah only knows her side of the story."

Alois nodded, telling Claude to continue. Behind the couch, he could hear Hannah pacing still, as though the action would keep her from snapping at Claude. She was a mother lion on the prowl, fiercely protecting her cub from any danger that may present itself but never realizing that she was just as dangerous now as any threat presented towards Alois.

"Hannah approached me asking for help, claiming that she wanted to teach Ciel a lesson because he was making your life hell. I won't deny that. But the money that she paid me was to cover the entrance and stable fees for the rodeo, as Sebastian had originally declined because the fees were rather expensive and he can act stingy at times." Claude said, hoping to clear up the confusion about the money issue. "That money wasn't used as a bride to get me to help you. I had agreed to help you no matter what because I wanted to. Because I cared about you even before you knew I existed."

"So getting the chance to date me was just a reward to yourself for doing a good deed by helping me? Was that your plan? To break up with Sebastian and peruse me because I was new?" Alois asked hollowly after everything sank in.

He knew what Claude was trying to tell him, that he hadn't used Alois and Hannah didn't bribe Claude to help, but it still didn't ease the pain of them lying to him. Not just by Claude but by Hannah as well. They had both wanted to keep this from him, thinking that it would be best if he didn't know but it looked as though that idea didn't go according to plan.

Claude shook his head. "No, that was never my plan at all," he said quickly. "I didn't even have a plan to be honest, other than trying to get Ciel to the ranch so Sebastian could keep turning him down. At that time, I still believed that I cared for Sebastian in a romantic sense and Ciel's actions truly upset me. But I never expected Ciel to bring you into the internship as well."

Light blue eyes looked up at Claude. "Why did you never tell Hannah that I was at the ranch?" He asked, knowing that the question was on the tip of Hannah's tongue.

"Probably the same reason you never told her," Claude answered. "You didn't want her to worry about you, just as I didn't want her to worry either. It went against the plan she had created, as she never wanted you anywhere near the ranch where Ciel could hurt you more. I had hoped to make your summer a little more enjoyable, seeing as you were there against your will. I tried to help as best I could by getting you away from the ranch and taking you places. At the time, I thought you were having fun."

Alois remained silent as he took in the words, unable to admit that he did enjoy his time at the ranch. Claude had turned what Alois thought would be a summer of hell, into an enjoyable and fun summer. Alois had learned things that he thought he would never do and had excelled at them better than most people would. All of it was thanks to Claude and his desire to help him, to care for him.

He closed his eyes and curled tighter into the blanket. "Why me?" He asked. "You told me before that I was part of the reason you broke up with Sebastian. It seems like a big step to take on a whim considering you barely knew me outside of small glances in the past."

Claude smiled slightly, happy to explain himself on this question. "Because you have a personality that draws me in. Then and now," he answered. "When I saw you before, you were wild and free, always full of life. I watched you grow until I moved back to the ranch, where Hannah kept me updated on how you were doing. But when I saw you at the rodeo again after so many years, that light in your eyes was gone and I wanted to bring it back in any way I could."

The words made warmth bubble in the pit of Alois's stomach. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, never described him in such a way. They made him feel cherished, wanted, and cared for. The fact that Claude had seen all those things in him and remembered it, wanted to bring it back, was enough to make heat flow throughout his body. But that heat didn't brush away the cold touch of deceit and all the kind words in the world couldn't take away the sting of betrayal that ran deep inside his body.

"I see," Alois finally murmured, his voice muffled by the blanket as he continued to look at Claude. He could see hope and longing in Claude's eyes as they gazed back at him. They hoped for forgiveness and that everything would be all right in the end. "Suppose that I believe you," he started. "Why should I forgive you after all the lies you told me?"

Claude smiled sadly. "They weren't lies, Alois. You never asked me about them so I never told you. Just as you had things you kept from me, I also had things that I wanted to keep from you. It wasn't right and I know that, but I can't change the past or what happened."

Alois nodded, taking in the words and silently agreeing with them. They both had kept things from each other, but for good reason in their own minds. Although in the end, it hadn't helped them at all. He yearned to believe Claude, and a large part of him did, but the hurt kept him from thinking straight. In the end, it didn't come down to if Alois believed Claude or not. It was if Alois forgave him and right now, forgiveness wasn't forthcoming.

"I believe you," Alois stated after moments of silence. He watched as Claude's shoulders relaxed a bit before Alois continued. "But I don't forgive you. Not right now"

Claude's eyes lowered, hiding the pain in them as he nodded slowly. "I understand," he murmured, ignoring the pleased look on Hannah's face.

"That extends to you too, Hannah," Alois added. "This isn't just Claude's fault but yours as well. You were the one who asked for his help and just assumed that everything would fall into place. Had you told me, none of this would've happened. But you kept it from me just as Claude did. So don't think that you're free from guilt."

Hannah sputtered and took a step forward as Alois stood up, the blanket still draped over his shoulders. "Don't do this Alois. You know that I only wanted what was best for you."

Alois shuffled over to his bag and leaned down to pick it up. "I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that you're also responsible for everything. I understand what you two tried to do, but don't think of me as so weak that I can't take care of myself." He shifted the bag on his back and wheeled his other bag to the door. "I just need time to think and figure out everything. That's all. I'm going back now."

He stopped in front of Claude and waited for him to step to the side before moving through the door without any hesitation. He wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing just how badly this hurt and firmly ignored the little voice inside his head that reminded him about the lies he told Claude. Because this was different. Alois wanted to tell Claude about everything, whereas Claude never planned to tell him.

Wind whipped at his hair as he made his way to the bus stop, knowing that he wouldn't have to wait long. It would arrive in fifteen minutes and then Alois would have a three-hour ride back to mull over everything that had happened this weekend. Thankfully, Ciel had sent a text message late last night, telling Alois that he could come back.

Originally, Alois had wanted to stay with Hannah as long as he could. Now he couldn't wait to get away from his sister. He just needed time to think and time to organize the thoughts that raced through his mind right now.

Alois took a seat on the bench and glanced down the road, noting that Claude wasn't running after him and he found that a small part of him wanted Claude to chase him down. To pull him into his arms and tell him that everything would be okay, no matter how much Alois tried to push him away. Because right now, that's all that Alois wanted. Someone to tell him that in the end, everything would work out.

But the minutes ticked past without sight of Claude and Alois boarded the bus. He cast one last look in the direction of the apartment before choking back the tears and taking a seat as the bus drove away.

* * *

Alois sat lifelessly in his seat as he listened to the professor drone on about something he didn't care about. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but only sheer willpower kept Alois going. Further, in the front of the room, Ciel was busy taking notes and Alois cast him a tired gaze. He couldn't bring himself to care about Ciel or the class they were taking right now. Under normal circumstances, Alois would've been ashamed of his actions but right now, he could barely be bothered.

His body moved on autopilot, going through the motions of a typical Monday. Get up, eat breakfast, and go to class. Try to stay awake during the early morning classes and take proper notes before taking a nap sometime in the middle of the day. They were all automatic but Alois found that they were easy to do and thankfully didn't require much thought. Because right now, thinking was the last thing on his mind.

He did nothing but think yesterday, both on the ride back to Austin and all night long. It left him tired in the morning and dark circles had formed under his eyes. They told the true story of how everything affected him and Alois was just glad that Ciel knew enough to leave well alone.

Now the only thing Alois had to get through was work and dealing with Grell who would want to know everything. Perhaps if Alois were lucky, Grell would drop the questions and subject all together once he saw how stressed Alois was.

The minute hand hit the fifty-minute mark and like a robot, Alois stood up along with everyone else and gathered his belongings. His body was still numb, everything was just muscle memory as he made his way down the hallway and stepped outside the building.

Sighing heavily, Alois waited for Ciel and fell into step with him once Ciel reached his side. He ignored the looks that Ciel gave him, too tired to deal with anything Ciel had to throw at him but he knew that as soon as they reached the apartment, Ciel would ask what was wrong. Alois supposed that he should be grateful Ciel hadn't bothered him about it yesterday and had instead waited until today. But it didn't make things any better.

They walked in silence, listening to the sounds of traffic around them mixing together with the loud noises of the city. They were conflicting and chaotic, just like Alois's thoughts and not for the first time, Alois found himself checking his phone for a missed call. He had hoped to hear from Claude at least once, with either a small text message or a short phone call to see how everything was going but his phone had remained silent all day.

It hurt and Alois shoved his hands into the pockets of his light jacket, scowling slightly as they approached their apartment. He hated the confusing emotions that were all too present in his mind. They were quick to supply him with anger, sadness, and hurt, all mixed into one. They fought back and forth with each other, each vying for attention and a position at the top of Alois's thoughts.

"You're sulking," Ciel said the moment they walked into the apartment and the door shut behind them. "What happened to make you so sulky?"

Alois dropped his bag to the floor, listening to the books thump loudly against the thin carpet. "Shit happened, that's what," Alois drawled. "Shit happens and you can't do anything about it."

Ciel hummed thoughtfully and nodded slightly. "I suppose this is true, but even for you, this is an extreme form of sulking. It makes you look like a child and your actions only help to further back up that statement," he stated, gesturing to the way Alois kicked his bag to his room without a care in the world. "Whatever it was that happened to you this weekend, I would suggest that you snap out of it soon. It's unbecoming."

Light blue eyes rolled at the words and Alois found that he couldn't bring himself to care about what Ciel was saying. If Ciel hoped to get a rise out of him, then Ciel was going to be sadly disappointed. Alois wasn't going to lower himself to that level. "Everything that I do is unbecoming to you," he answered instead, pleased with his comeback.

"This is true," Ciel responded calmly. "But that's just because you chose to act in a way that is improper. If you decided to act proper for once, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. So tell me, what's the matter with you?"

Alois huffed, annoyed that Ciel had backed him into a corner in an attempt to coerce him into talking. "Why do you care?" He asked and glanced over his shoulder to look at Ciel. "You've never cared before and now you're suddenly worrying how I'm feeling. That seems slightly out of character for you. Does it bother you that you don't have one hundred percent control over the current situation?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "What's bothering me or not isn't any of your concern. But what is my concern is how you're doing. I'm not sure if you've looked in a mirror or not lately, but you look like hell. And that's putting it nicely."

"Funny you would say that," Alois stated calmly, refusing to raise his voice. "Because how I look is all due to you. Everything that happened this weekend is your fault and you don't even know why. You don't have a clue about what happened to me and even if you did, I doubt you would care."

If Ciel hadn't kicked him out in the first place, none of this would've happened. Alois wouldn't have gone to see Hannah and told her everything, which in turn had resulted in Hannah calling Claude, making the whole truth come forth. Hannah was wrong. It wasn't Claude's fault. Everything was Ciel's fault.

Ciel forced the debt on him and wanted Sebastian in the first place. Everything that happened was a direct result of an action Ciel did and the more Alois thought about the situation, the more he realized just how much Ciel had messed up everything.

It seemed as though every problem in Alois's life traced back to Ciel and Alois almost laughed at the irony of it. "You have no idea what you did," he repeated and made his way to his bedroom, ignoring what else Ciel might try to say. He didn't want to hear it and already, Alois's had made up his mind. Cool anger flowed through his veins, pulsing with each beat of his heart as his hatred for Ciel grew until all Alois could hear was the roaring heartbeat in his ears.

If Ciel were responsible for everything horrible that had happened in his life, then Alois would have to make sure he returned the favor somehow. Hatred was a heated emotion, but revenge was a dish best served cold.


	33. In the evening: VIII

As a rule: Hatred is a very underestimated emotion ~ Jim Morrison

* * *

_October 2, 2012_

_To Sebastian Michaelis:_

_I apologize that the writing of this letter has come so late after the internship_ _has_ _ended, but I ask that you forgive my tardiness and finish reading this email instead of discarding it. I know that we didn't start the summer off on the right foot. I admit that was my fault for not listening to you when you knew what was best. I wish to apologize for that now, as it was a childish move on my part. I am grateful though, that both you and Claude were patient with me and taught me more than I thought possible. Not just in the ranch world, but in the business world as well._

_That said; I would like to thank you and Claude for teaching me these things and inform you that I am grateful for the lessons that I learned. I learned many things during this internship, including things about myself that I never knew before. Nevertheless, I enjoyed the time I spent at the ranch, especially the riding, as I'm no longer scared of horses. I'm ashamed to admit that I was petrified of the animals before the summer and now I find myself missing them greatly._

_This internship provided a great experience for me, one that at first I was hesitant to accept, but now I'm glad that I did. It enabled me to pass my three classes with high marks and earn nine credit hours, which resulted in my GPA raising enough to make me eligible for a scholarship next year. These things never would have happened if you hadn't accepted me for the internship at your ranch and for that, I am grateful._

_I wish, however, to talk with you regarding some concerns about certain things that someone brought to my attention in the past few days. They have nothing to do with your ranch or internship, so please don't feel as though something happened to cause alarm. I simply wish to discuss some business details that I came across this past weekend and wish to know your opinion on them. I would ask though, that we talk in private as I would prefer not to have other people privy to this conversation as I feel it's rather sensitive._

_I know that this sounds strange coming from me of all people, but I promise that this is in your best interest, as the information that I discovered this weekend directly affects you and Claude, as well as Ciel and me. I only wish to straighten things out for the better of everyone and I hope that you will agree to meet with me at some point in the near future._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Alois Trancy_

* * *

_October 3, 2012_

_To Alois Trancy:_

_I can honestly say that I never thought to hear those words from you. However, it pleases me to know that you enjoyed your time here at Stormy Sky Ranch. I'm glad that you could garner not just a newfound appreciation for the ranching business, but that you learned important business skills as well from your experience. This was our first time handling an internship before and we were pleased with how smoothly everything flowed for the most part. Therefore, concerning that, allow me to thank you for giving our ranch the chance and for selecting it in the first place._

_However, in consideration to your request. I must admit that I am curious as to what you stumbled across that has peaked your interest so much. It is not every day that you, of all people, request for a private meeting. It has me curious and at the same time cautious, as I would be a fool not to consider the risks involved when meeting with you. Especially considering where we stand with our boyfriends. However, I have taken all the necessary approaches so that, in the event you do try and double cross me during this meeting of yours, in the end, you will be the one made to look like a fool._

_I apologize if this comes off as sounding crass. However, in my life, I have learned not to take chances when it comes to dealing with the sensitive nature such as the one I am dealing with now. I don't expect you to understand, nor do I want you to understand. I just merely wish for you to know that I will be several steps ahead of you should you try to pull something. The choice to meet with you is not something I take lightly as I am all too aware of the things that can go wrong, even with preparation, and I refuse for the likes of you to make a fool out of me. Humans are quick to betray and lie to each other, as I'm sure you're aware._

_As per your request for the meeting, I shall agree to meet with you in private. However, let me clarify that private means away from Claude and the other ranch hands, as I believe this who you wish to keep our conversation from. More so Claude perhaps than the ranch hands and I will admit that this has me curious as well. However, private for us in this case will take place in a public location where everyone can see you and that is not considered at all romantic in the off case you are trying to blackmail me. I remind you again not to try anything that will make yourself look like a fool at the end of the day._

_With that said, I will meet you at The Undertaker's place of work, on Saturday, October 6_ _th_ _, ten o' clock. The Undertaker will be present but not part of our conversation. If you worry about him telling someone about the conversation that will take place between us, I can vouch for his secrecy. He works with animals for a living, along with the dead, and therefore, anyone he may tell will likewise stay mute on the subject. If none of these statements agrees with you, then you are welcome to argue them. However, I make no promises that I will change them. As you were the one who wished to meet me, you must therefore agree to the terms that I set before us._

_With regards,_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

* * *

_October 3, 2012_

_To Sebastian Michaelis:_

_Thank you for taking the time to read my email and for carefully considering my words. I recognize that the circumstances that which we meet on are not the best but I understand your concern and will not question it. Therefore, I will agree to the conditions that you set in your previous email with the full understanding that you will hear me out and listen to what I have to say. We are both grown men and as such, I believe that we will act our age when the time comes to sit down and talk instead of acting as though we are little kids who have no class._

_With that said, I will see you at the prearranged date and place. Until then, I will look forward to Saturday and hope that we can sort out this small problem swiftly and quietly, along with a calm head._

_Sincerely,_

_Alois Trancy_

* * *

A low chuckle left Alois's throat as he turned away from the computer after sending the email, feeling all too pleased with himself. Next to him, Grell gave him a strange look but Alois ignored it in favor of turning his attention to the papers in front of him. It was hard to focus though and Alois found that within fifteen minutes of staring, he struggled to keep his mind focused. In the end, he pushed the papers over to Grell and allowed his thoughts to drift away.

Yesterday morning, Alois had woken with a plan and a desire to see it through. It led him to emailing Sebastian in the late afternoon, right before he left for work. He didn't know if Sebastian would bother answering or if he would end up telling Ciel about the email, which would prove more troublesome than Sebastian not answering.

Alois didn't want Ciel knowing about a potential meeting with Sebastian, for the same reason that Sebastian was probably nervous about the meeting as well. It seemed suspicious that they were meeting without anyone else knowing about it and if someone caught them, it would be hard to explain.

But Alois had taken the chance and was pleased when Sebastian had emailed back earlier this morning with a positive response. Although Alois couldn't help but roll his eyes at the tone and words Sebastian had used in the letter. They sounded professional and condescending at the same time, as though Alois was just a child compared to Sebastian.

But even Alois had to admit that the way Sebastian had worded everything and spelt his terms out, was impressive. It drove home the point that despite being a cowboy, Sebastian was also a businessperson and could easily crush Alois if he wanted.

Still, Sebastian had answered and agreed to meet Alois, which made Alois's day. He had waited for the email since yesterday and now that he had confirmation, Alois had something to look forward to this weekend. He was anxious to share his information with Sebastian, knowing that it would turn the tide on everyone.

"You're scaring me," Grell stated calmly. "And that's saying a lot, seeing as it's coming from me and I tend to be the one who scares people. Not only that, but we work with Will who is scary enough on his own terms, if you know what I'm saying."

Alois chuckled again. "Why do you say that, Grell?" He asked. "I'm just very happy right now."

Grell nodded. "And that's the part that's scaring me right now. You're never this happy, not unless you're inflicting pain on someone and I fail to see someone in pain right now."

"That's because no one is in pain right now, but they will be and very soon. If everything comes to pass then several people will be in pain while I sit back and reap the rewards," Alois stated, looking pleased with himself.

Excitement filled Grell's eyes and he leaned over the side of his chair. "You have a plan," he purred. "Tell me, tell me," he begged, wanting to know the big secret.

Alois shook his head. "I can't do that and you'll have to wait along with everyone else. But I can promise that next week will prove to be rather interesting, no matter what Sebastian does," he said, allowing Sebastian's name to slip so he could torment Grell even more with bits of information but never with the whole picture.

"Tease!" Grell squealed, looking even more excited at the mention of Sebastian. "What are you planning on doing? Can you at least tell me that?" He asked, hoping for another small tidbit.

A smirk spread across Alois's lips as he thought about everything that he planned to do. It would catch not just Sebastian off guard, but it would also throw both Ciel and Claude for a loop as well, leaving Alois to watch everything unfold. Because Alois didn't see himself losing this fight and for once, Alois felt confident that he would win against Ciel.

After all, Ciel had caused all of this thanks to the debt and his orders that made everything crumble around Alois. And in its ways, it was only fair that Alois repay the favor somehow and he planned to repay it plus interest.

It would bring everything falling down to the ground around Ciel and Alois couldn't care less. The anger and hatred Alois felt towards Ciel for ruining his life was too great to think straight and Alois wanted to see Ciel broken before him. The best part was that Ciel remained oblivious to all that happened around him and had no suspicion of what Alois had planned. It would only make things that much sweeter when Alois finally revealed his hand and watched as his play trumped over Ciel's.

"It's nothing too complicated," Alois finally answered, looking proud of himself. "I just plan on telling the truth, that's all. As the saying goes 'the truth shall set you free.'"

Pouting, Grell scooted his chair away from Alois, looking disappointed at the words. "That's it?" He asked. "I was hoping for something more…flashy. As per the Alois style. But this one is oddly lacking in the pizzazz that you usually have."

Alois shook his head and chuckled lowly. "Sometimes the best moves are those that are quiet and hidden, surprising the other player at the moment it strikes. And for once, I intend to hide in the shadows until it's time to strike. I will keep my cards close to my chest this time and only play what is necessary."

"Such a bad boy," Grell teased and turned his attention back to the work before him. "You'll have to tell me how it goes. I'm rather curious to see what you have hidden up your sleeve."

"Oh I'll tell you when it's time," Alois promised. "The moment something happens and the other player makes his move is when you'll know. But not before. I can't risk this secret getting out." Because if Ciel or Claude knew what Alois had planned, everything would be over before it could start. And Alois wanted to have the element of surprise, as it was the only thing giving him the upper hand right now. Something he wanted to keep.

* * *

A soft thump sounded in the empty study as Sebastian set a chess piece down on a black square. The pawns stayed strategically placed on the board, while certain remaining pieces stood still in their original spots. The knight stood patiently on his square as he observed the board silently; noting where everyone stood and what pieces needed to move before calling check.

"Isn't it rather boring to play chess by yourself, Sebastian?" The Undertaker asked with a small giggle. He leaned back on his arms and watched as Sebastian pulled his hand away from the piece he had just moved, his fingers lingering for just a moment on the smooth piece. "Or is it just that set that you have a fondness for? Seeing whom it once belonged to. You two would pass the hours playing the game in silence simply believing that it was a game when all the while, you were silently planning the moves to an even bigger game."

Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk. "Those were good games that we played back then and perhaps I did keep this set as a reminder. However, I felt it was only fitting to play one last game on this board against him, even though it has taken a while to play. Chess can often be a slow game."

The Undertaker tilted his head and laughed lightly. "Is this chess you're talking about now, or perhaps life, hmm? Life is just as complicated and twisted as chess you know and only those who know how to excel at the board can truly win."

"A fact that we know all too well," Sebastian murmured as he moved away from the chess set where it sat tucked in the corner of his office. "Now, I presume the reason you're here is because of my colt."

"Aren't you a clever one," The Undertaker purred, looking far too happy with Sebastian's words. He slid off the desk and moved to stand before a bookshelf that held old books; centuries old with the leather cracking and the pages yellowing. The books served as mementos and held memories of a time past. "But you are correct in saying that. Just as I'm correct in saying that he's not ready yet."

Sebastian hummed and nodded. "I know that much. However, the final piece that he needs to mature into a stallion is coming soon. He just needs one small push before we can consider him ready."

The Undertaker ran a long black nail over the spine of a book before looking over his shoulder. "Only when he tastes despair will he be considered ready and mature enough," he stated. "But I'm sure you know that. Just as I'm sure you know that it is near impossible to create something to mimic the original perfectly. You can come close, you always will, but it will never be the same. But you already knew that, didn't you."

"Of course I know that, but it won't be for lack of trying. Although right now, I feel as though it's not so much of how close it comes to the first one but instead something more of revenge," Sebastian answered, glancing at his fingers before his gaze slid to the back of his hand. "I can be patient when needed and a few more months is nothing compared to the countless years that I had to wait for my colt's birth and the added years that it took for him to grow into what he is now."

A cruel smile slipped across The Undertaker's face. "And everything, both animal and human alike have to break at one point in time during their life. But it's all a matter of when and how it happens that makes the situation that much better. Because the best ones are like watching a star go supernova in the sky, as it spreads its colors and gasses across the universe in one epic bang that is seen for miles." He twirled a piece of gray hair around a long finger. "But instead of those elements, something else is stretched thin and is available for everyone to see. Emotions, the rawest and purest thing a human can possess. And when those things are displayed for everyone to see, it becomes a thing of beauty."

Green eyes slid to the side, pinning Sebastian to the spot as though The Undertaker was about to accuse him of something. But the lopsided grin that stretched across The Undertaker's face broke the stern façade in his eyes. "You're just so much fun, little Sebastian. You never fail to bring me the most interesting things in my life and I have seen many in my lifetime."

Sebastian smirked. "I aim to please, as I'm sure you know." He moved to the lone window that overlooked the pastures and his eyes settled on the horses as they pranced around the field, tossing their heads in the wind and kicking up their heels as they played around.

The Undertaker moved to stand next to him, his gaze focusing on the animals that had caught Sebastian's eyes. "We went through heaven and hell to breed him," he murmured. "But even I can't deny that it was fun trying to search for the right things to make his birth come to pass."

"And we have your kin to thank for that rule," Sebastian stated. "Fifty years for humans," he muttered.

"And a century for your ilk, plus the clause," The Undertaker answered and then sighed. "But at the same time, it means that a lifetime of fun will also end and we'll have to find something else to entertain ourselves with."

Crimson eyes slid to the side, glancing at The Undertaker out of the corner of his eye. "His ending is just the beginning," Sebastian stated. "There are still others that we need to handle. We will delight in tearing down the establishment that started this whole thing from the very beginning and causing chaos among the world." His eyes glowed with excitement and a different kind of lust raced through his veins at the mere thought of what was to come.

A giggle left The Undertaker's mouth as he brought his hand to his mouth, looking far too pleased with the current situation. "I look forward to the upcoming days with great anticipation," he purred. "And the days that follow as well." Because there was no doubt that they would be interesting, no matter what happened, and everything would begin on Saturday.

* * *

Saturday morning, Alois found himself parking the car in front of The Undertaker's general store. His heart raced as he turned off the engine and opened the door. It had taken almost an hour of convincing Will to let him borrow the company car to drive up here. He wasn't about to ask Ciel for the car and there was no way in hell Grell would let him take the bright red car that was his baby. In the end, Grell was the one who convinced William to let him borrow the car.

Alois shut the car door and gazed at the vehicle. His reflection looked back at him from the car's surface and Alois found his mind drifting back to the conversation that led to him borrowing the car.

"Just let him take the car, Will. He obviously has somewhere important to be and it involves Sebastian," Grell stated and gave Will a pointed look. Alois had sputtered and regretted dropping Sebastian's name in the conversation earlier that week. But Grell continued without hearing him. "Besides, I have no doubt this is the contract working again and we are bound by that rule in our book. We wouldn't have approached him with it otherwise."

William had scowled heavily and pushed up his glasses. "I deeply dislike this situation, but that demon's contract has our hands tied in the matter," he spat before he looked at Alois. "Grell will get you the keys and I'll be sure to thoroughly inspect the car for any damage upon your return."

He had walked off after that, muttering how he wanted the year to end so he didn't have to deal with this mess any longer. Grell forced a smile and slipped off to find the keys, leaving Alois with a headache over the whole thing. He had tried to make sense of the conversation but found that it only made his head throb even more.

Even now, standing outside the General Store, Alois could feel the hint of a headache pressing against the backs of his eyes. Alois shook his head and locked the door. Perhaps Sebastian could shed some light on it. Provided he was in a giving mood at the end of their conversation.

An odd mix of nervousness and excitement filled Alois as he walked into the shop. He didn't know how Sebastian would react to the information or if Sebastian would believe him in the first place. However, Sebastian was a levelheaded businessman and Alois knew he wouldn't dismiss the claims when Alois first presented them.

Sebastian would take everything Alois told him with a grain of salt and reflect on each one before researching it. Then, he would decide whether to dismiss the information that Alois told him or pursue it. Sebastian would be a fool not to think that way and Alois knew Sebastian was anything but a fool.

It would take a while for Sebastian to do all that and Alois would have to wait for a couple days before he saw any fruit from his labor. But if things worked out the way he believed they would, then everything would be worth it. The only thing Alois needed to do now was settle his nerves. Easier said than done and as the door slammed shut behind him, Alois couldn't help but feel as though he had just walked into a trap.

Perhaps it stemmed from Sebastian's email that hung heavily on his mind, threatening to destroy him should Alois try anything stupid, or it was just for the simple fact that Sebastian scared the hell out of him. As though those crimson eyes held some vendetta against him for an unknown reason.

Sighing, light blue eyes darted around as Alois searched for Sebastian. He doubted Sebastian would arrive late to the meeting and if anything, Alois expected Sebastian to chastise him for arriving late. But he found a lack of harsh words upon the moment of entering.

Instead, silence greeted him and Alois moved around the store cautiously, as though he expected Sebastian to suddenly pop out of nowhere and yell 'surprise.' But the store remained quiet and Alois walked through the aisles, looking at everything on display. He had only been inside the store once and that was a quick time with Ciel to buy pastries for Sebastian. Now though, Alois found himself actually looking around, taking everything in and wondering where The Undertaker had collected such a wide range of knickknacks.

A theme of death seemed to run through the sweets that lined the shelves. Candies and biscuits sat in small urns and coffins, created to look like bones or skulls. It was morbid and grotesque, but Alois found that it drew him in even more, making him want to try one to say that he had eaten a bone shaped cookie from an urn jar. That would raise eyebrows and turn heads.

He turned down another aisle that led Alois further to the back of the store where he heard the sound of voices filtering through a small hallway that led to an office and the rear entrance. For a moment, Alois faltered at the entrance of the hallway, wondering if he should chance walking in the back.

The sign above the hall read 'private' but Alois had every right to look for Sebastian. They had a meeting today and the most Sebastian could do was send him back to the front of the store if he wasn't allowed in the back. Nodding to himself and steeling his nerves, Alois walked forward, listening to the voices as he drew closer.

"…features, they're giving you away, Sebastian. Calm yourself," The Undertaker's voice spoke, filtering through the hallway as Alois progressed further down the hall. "You know that you only torture yourself by coming here to see it whenever you visit."

There was an annoyed grunt. "Which is why I don't visit you often and you visit me instead." There was a pause before Sebastian continued. "But you can't smell it like I can," he spoke low, his voice practically purring as it left his throat.

"That may be true, but I have a good idea about what you smell on it. The mixed scent of an adversary and a noble who fell at your hands. The loophole in the contract allowed the latter. After all, it was you who ran it through…" The voice dropped down to a hushed tone, making Alois strain to hear the final words but they never came. Instead, the conversation seemed to end, even as Alois stood still in the hall, hoping to catch more of the conversation.

Seeing that it wasn't going to continuing, Alois huffed and made his way forward once more. He stopped before the door and rapped his knuckles on the wood. The door swung open after a few heartbeats and Alois found himself face to face with The Undertaker who looked delighted to see him.

The Undertaker glanced over his shoulder, telling Sebastian that Alois had arrived and gave Alois a chance to look around the large office. It seemed that even in the office, the death theme continued. The desk looked like a coffin and an old-fashioned urn rested on the surface, filled with bone shaped cookies. Next to the urn, specimen jars held some form of liquid that made Alois's stomach churn at the sight of them and he didn't want to know what the liquid was.

But perhaps the thing that stood out the most was an intricate glass case that rested on the desk, secured with an old metal lock that looked as though it had seen its years. The case wasn't what caught Alois's attention though, but rather what rested inside of it. He only had time to glimpse at the object before Sebastian stood up from his seat in front of the item, blocking his view.

However, the quick glance was enough time for Alois to marvel the exquisiteness that rested within the glass case. He didn't know what it was but it was a green color, highlighted with the faintest tints of yellow. Pieces of the object seemed to braid around each other until they formed a long sharp point at the end and a handle at the opposite end, making it look almost like a sword.

"I honestly didn't expect you to show up," Sebastian stated, moving forward to push Alois from the room. The Undertaker followed behind him, shutting the door and locking it before gesturing towards the front of the store. "Yet here you are. And a few minutes late, might I add."

Alois scowled. "I was on time. I had to spend that extra time searching for you and that's why it seems as though I'm late," he stated as they made their way to the front counter. He watched as The Undertaker flipped the sign to 'closed' before taking his place behind the counter.

Sebastian nodded. "Regardless, we are already behind on our schedule and as I'm sure you have places to be and have things to do this weekend, I propose that we stop beating around the bush and cut straight to the chase." He leaned against the counter and focused on Alois, his crimson eyes sharp and intent as they gazed at him. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" He asked.

Alois swallowed and felt his heart race as he gathered his thoughts. He couldn't just blurt everything out at once and without any tact. This was a delicate situation and for once, Alois couldn't handle it with his usual flare. Instead, he would have to approach this with a calm and level head, just as Ciel tackled his problems. And Alois had watched Ciel act that way before many times in the past and had seen enough that he could mimic the action easily for this short talk.

"Last week, Ciel and I had a fight that resulted in him kicking me out of the apartment until Ciel said I could return," Alois started, ignoring the small giggle that left The Undertaker's throat. He knew it sounded funny, but he had a reason for starting at this part of his story. "I ended up staying with my sister, Hannah, for the weekend and in the process of that, discovered the information that I wish to tell you now."

A delicate eyebrow rose and Sebastian turned to look at The Undertaker. "Hannah," he murmured, looking amused. "Wouldn't it be interesting and strange if your Hannah is the same Hannah that Claude is friends with?" The Undertaker giggled again at his question, eyes dancing with mirth.

Alois smirked. "It would seem strange but in this case, it's all too possible. As it would turn out, Claude knew who I was the whole time, since our very first meeting in fact, but never once mentioned that detail to either of us." He hooked his fingers into his belt loops and leaned against a sturdy beam in the middle of the shop. "But he came down to see Hannah last weekend and you can only imagine my surprise when I saw him there."

"But I'm sure you didn't ask for this meeting just to tell me that Claude withheld some information from us," Sebastian stated, subtly telling Alois to hurry his story along.

Nodding, Alois shifted his weight before continuing again. "Of course not. I wouldn't waste our time on something as trivial as that. Last weekend I discovered our meeting at the rodeo wasn't just a coincidence but instead, Hannah and Claude planned it as a way to even a score with Ciel."

Again, the eyebrow rose and Alois couldn't help but feel uneasy, as though Sebastian was simply humoring him. Sebastian's face hadn't changed to show surprise or confusion, and instead, it had remained the same. Unamused and almost bored.

Finally, Sebastian shifted. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Hannah paid Claude to convince you to join the rodeo, knowing that Ciel and I would be there. She had hoped to teach Ciel a lesson with you, and Claude had agreed to help. But what she didn't count on was Ciel's determination to get you," Alois started. "They both knew that Ciel would fall for you, as you're the type he wants and had hoped that you would break him by constantly turning him down."

A small chuckle left Sebastian's throat despite the situation. "Seems as though her plan backfired and things worked out for the better. Claude and I saved our friendship in the end and now Ciel is with me."

Alois nodded. "I believe her plan did backfire, but perhaps not on her. Instead, I believe that it backfired on you." He watched as crimson eyes narrowed and Alois's heart raced, knowing now was the time to come clean with everything that Ciel had been keeping from Sebastian. It was time to ruin Ciel's life just as Hannah had intended to the first time. "Because in the end, the breakup between you and Claude never would have happened if Ciel hadn't entered your life."

"Explain," Sebastian said simply, as though he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Wetting his lips and shifting on his feet, Alois chose his words carefully before starting his tale once more. It was familiar, as he told the same story last week, only this time; there were certain tweaks to the words he spoke. He made sure to detail exactly what Ciel had done since their first meeting so it affected Sebastian instead of himself. It was an easy story to tell, familiar and practically burned into Alois's mind since the start of everything. And after staying silent on everything for so long, it felt good to tell Sebastian everything that had happened.

He started with how Ciel had plotted to break up Sebastian and Claude so he could to capture Sebastian, wanting him only as toy. And how Sebastian had been nothing more than a chess piece after they first met. That was the base of everything. The fact that Ciel couldn't stand that Sebastian was dating Claude and not him, making Ciel determined to win Sebastian, even at the cost of breaking up the relationship Sebastian had with Claude.

Once he laid out that piece of information, Alois told of all the sabotage attempts that Ciel had done without anyone knowing. The changing of the feed, the loosening of the tent, and so much more. All of the attempts were small things, but they had helped to drive a wedge further between Sebastian and Claude, helping to speed up the inevitable breakup.

Alois slowly laid the groundwork, using each part of the story to build on each other so that Sebastian could slowly see the big picture of what had happened under his nose. It was better than just coming out and accusing Ciel of everything before having to explain why. Instead, he had to tell it slowly, systematically.

He watched Sebastian closely as he continued to talk, telling how Ciel had slowly pulled Sebastian into his grasp without Sebastian realizing it and he could see crimson eyes dance with something he couldn't place; probably anger. Sebastian was a proud male and to tell him that someone had strung him along the whole time was a blow to his pride.

Nothing could take away that feeling or the pain of feeling betrayed. Betrayal ran deep, especially when it came from someone close. In this case, Sebastian had two people who had lied and used him, making the pain cut twice as deep.

Alois watched as Sebastian glanced at The Undertaker and shared an unreadable expression with him as Alois linked the two parts of his story together. If Claude hadn't agreed to help Hannah, none of this would've happened in the first place and Ciel wasn't just to blame for everything but Claude as well.

When Alois finished his story, he fell silent and let his words finish sinking in. His eyes darted to The Undertaker, who stayed silent throughout the whole story, and was unsurprised to see a small, secretive smile on his face, finding humor in the whole thing. It would've seemed weird, but after seeing The Undertaker's obsession with death, Alois easily brushed it off in favor of focusing on Sebastian.

Finally Sebastian moved, shifting his hips just slightly to change the weight on his legs. "You have given me a large amount of information," he said slowly, as though testing the weight of the words on his tongue. "And they aren't ones that I can take lightly, as I'm sure you can imagine."

Alois nodded. "I understand that. Just as I understand that, you might not believe me at first or even at all. But I ask that you think about them for a bit longer before deciding to dismiss them entirely if you so choose to do so."

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, focusing on Alois. "What made you decide to tell me this?" He asked. "I understand your grudge against Ciel, as it's obvious that you two don't exactly see eye to eye and are often at each other's throats. But what about Claude? Why bring him into this tale? Your story would've worked just as well if you hadn't mentioned him and instead focused on Ciel."

"Because I was hurt by Claude in this mess just as you were hurt by Ciel. And call me vengeful or even malicious, but I don't like feeling betrayed by someone that I believed cared about me," Alois answered. "I tend to hold grudges and when I found out that Claude had lied to me since the first time we met, I find that reason to tell you."

"You're looking for revenge," Sebastian purred, amusement in his voice. "Hoping that by telling me this, it'll make the pain of betrayal go away and replace it instead with feelings of content."

Alois smirked slightly, knowing that Sebastian had hit the nail on the head. "I can say that it worked, but it'll only turn into something better once I know how you feel about the subject." He cocked his head slightly. "It makes me wonder how you feel about this. If you share the same sense of betrayal, too. You know that Claude lied to you about the real reason to perform at the rodeo and led you on to believe that he had good intentions for wanting to perform."

Sebastian snorted, his eyes cold and harsh. "You know nothing of the suffering Claude has brought me in the past and how his actions are affecting me now." His right hand clenched into a fist. "If the contract hadn't acted on its own, I would still remain tethered."

Alois blinked and resisted the urge to run from the room. Something malicious pressed against his chest and his instincts warned him to flee, but he swallowed harshly and stayed still. "I don't understand," he finally said.

Sebastian waved the comment aside and his body relaxed once more. "You gave me lot of information and I would be a fool if I returned home and instantly start blaming Claude or Ciel based off the accusations you told me." He paused as his lips turned down into a frown. "But if I were to believe you, then I'm sure there's no need to tell you how I should feel as you would know already. I can see it in your eyes how the pain has hurt you deeply and I can say that the same should hold true for me."

The smirk on Alois's face darkened, giving him a cruel look as he took in the words that Sebastian spoke, the earlier fear forgotten. "Then I believe that I have said all I needed to say and that I should take my leave so you can sort through your emotions." He brushed a piece of hair from his face and found that he couldn't keep the grin off his face despite how tense and serious the situation was.

He had finally won and had Ciel backed into a corner, Ciel just didn't realize it yet. There was no way out. For once, Ciel had no other options to choose from and Alois had him in check. The only thing left to do was wait to see what Sebastian would do and Alois had no doubt that Sebastian would follow through and check everything that he could. Especially because there was a chance that it could be true.

Alois hummed and pushed away from the pillar, knowing their conversation had finished. He paused as his fingers touched the keys in his pocket and he turned to look at Sebastian. "Do you know William Spears?" He asked and watched as a small frown pulled at Sebastian's lips.

"Why do you ask?" Sebastian questioned.

"He seemed to know you when Grell mentioned you. And then he called you a demon," Alois answered. "Seems to me that y'all know each other but y'all don't get along."

Sebastian's lips quirked. "Ah Will, always the one for dramatics," he stated. "We know each other from the past and we have a mutual hatred for each other. Hence the name. It's rather childish I suppose, given how long the fight has lasted. But there are just some beings that naturally hate one another." He gave Alois a pointed look.

Alois nodded, understanding a dismissal when he heard one. He didn't offer his hand to Sebastian and it seemed as though Sebastian was content to do the same as well. Instead, he gave a mock bow to Sebastian before flouncing over to the door and opening it with a wide grin on his face. Everything had turned out exactly as he had hoped and while the betrayal from Claude and Hannah was still present, the ache had turned into nothing but a dull throb now thanks to the feeling of content that rushed through Alois's veins.

He felt on top of the world and pleased with himself for making his move, knowing that in the end, Ciel and Claude would suffer while he would reap the rewards. Because if there was one person who deserved to suffer and have his life ruined, it was Ciel. Ciel was the root of all his problems and it was high time that Alois repaid the favor.

Alois smirked as he started the car and backed out of the parking lot. Revenge had never tasted sweeter.


	34. In the evening: IX

As a rule: …Wealth, vice, corruption – barbarism at last. ~ Lord Byron ( _Childe Harold's Pilgrimage')_

* * *

Crimson eyes stared at the chessboard that rested in the corner of the office. They darted over the pieces, noting the moves that had already moved and the ones that had yet to happen. The game was dangerous and complicated. It took days for a single piece to move and more than pawns were in danger of dying if captured.

The stakes riding on this game were high and far outweighed the normal weight of a game.

Because this game was different. The prize at the end was something special and Sebastian had struck a deal with this game. One that promised the winner what they desired while the loser remained nothing more than a hollow husk.

Sebastian stood slowly and moved over to the chess set, running his fingers over the antique board and feeling the smooth ivory under the pads of his fingers. He silently praised the fine crafts of the past, when bone and ivory were the norm when it came to constructing such products. Finely made and detailed, the chess set was something Sebastian had grown to like, especially in the past years.

Before, it was just something to watch as Sebastian had little interest in playing the game. Now he took great pride in the game, specifically this game.

It was important to him and with every piece that he moved and captured; he found his excitement grow even more. There was something about cornering the pieces until they couldn't move that delighted him and Sebastian couldn't help but view the pieces as people. It made the game that much more interesting.

Turning away from the game where he had moved only one piece since the last time, Sebastian focused on The Undertaker who happily munched on a bone treat. "What do you think?" He asked, even though crimson eyes showed exactly how Sebastian felt and what was on his mind. They shined in delight despite the seemingly solemn situation that surrounded him.

"Well," The Undertaker started, breaking off another piece of biscuit. "The kid is a loon, we already know that from long ago and time doesn't change much. However, he is an interesting one, that's for sure. He was good for a smile, even if he's rather odd."

"I'm sure he thinks the same thing about you," Sebastian stated, looking amused at The Undertaker's words.

Green eyes darted over to look at Sebastian and they crinkled at the corners in silent laughter. "But that's not what you were talking about when you asked me for my opinion," he said, already knowing the answer. "Should I indulge you anyway?"

Sebastian smirked. "Indulge me."

"Your eyes give you away. They burn with knowledge and understanding of the situation and I can see your hunger, your lust," The Undertaker purred. "I can see the beast inside that longs to get out."

"Ah, but wouldn't it be correct for me to question the brat's words right now? Wouldn't that make me seem more human?" Sebastian asked, watching as the words made The Undertaker's head tilt back as he laughed long and loud.

Finally, The Undertaker seemed to calm down and moved to wipe a tear from his eye. A stray chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned back on his arms and kicked his legs back and forth while the last piece of biscuit lay forgotten on the desk. "'Tis a difficult question, and one that I believe you already know the answer," he giggled lightly and tipped back the rest of the way to lie on the desk, earning a disgruntled noise from Sebastian. "The fact that you already know the answer only makes this all the more humorous and I look forward to seeing how everything will turn out in the end. I do like surprises."

Sebastian smirked as he moved over to the desk, shooing The Undertaker off the surface and getting a pout of his troubles. "How will it be a surprise for you? You know the end result just as well as I do," he claimed and started to rearrange the papers and folders that rested on the desk.

"Aye, I do," he answered and green eyes danced underneath thick gray bangs. "He must taste despair and pain first, and only then will he be ready."

Sebastian nodded. "Those two taste like fine wine when flavored properly and they are a necessary ingredient to prepare the final dish." He settled down in the chair behind his desk and reached for his cell phone. "The time is nigh, with everything set into place and the pieces facing their final battle."

The Undertaker grinned widely and looked delighted at the authoritative tone that entered Sebastian's voice. "Then let us end this fight with one final blow that they will never forget." He set a small object on the desk, the blue stone glittering under the light. His hand pulled back, letting the object quiver slightly as his finger left it at the last minute. "Something to remember the past. It ends in soon," he finished.

Crimson eyes glanced at it before picking up the object and feeling the familiar weight in his hand. A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips. It had survived all these years and it would continue to live to tell the tale even after everything finished.

* * *

Ciel drummed his fingers on the surface of his desk as he tried to focus on the papers before him but found that all sense of focus eluded him. He grunted and pushed away from the desk before pacing around the room in an attempt to calm his mind. Alois had become increasingly annoying in the past few days ever since his weekend trip.

His moods fluctuated between almost gleeful to depressed and annoyed, and they changed without any warning. That alone was annoying enough, but the fact that Ciel didn't know the reason why Alois was acting that way made things even more annoying. Several times, Ciel had tried to pull the information from Alois, but Alois remained mum on the subject.

It had started several arguments in the past few days; none that Ciel wanted to repeat, and in the end, he decided to drop the subject. Something about the situation though made Ciel's stomach churn with unease. For some reason, he felt that Alois knew something he didn't and Ciel was careful to keep his guard up around Alois.

His phone vibrated loudly across the desk and Ciel reached for it. A quick look at the caller ID had a smile forming on his face and the troubles over the past few days with Alois seemed to melt away.

A few days had passed since he last talked with Sebastian and Ciel quickly answered the phone, anxious to hear Sebastian's voice after so long. "Sebastian, how are you?" Ciel asked, his voice happy and pleased. "We've barely talked since Friday and I've kind of missed it."

"Hello Ciel," Sebastian purred. "I'm sorry it's been a while since we last talked. Things have been busy this week. This is a hectic time for us so we've been out in the fields often and returning late."

"When can we see each other again?" Ciel murmured quietly, slightly embarrassed with himself that he was showing so much emotion. The feelings for Sebastian were slowly growing and Ciel was doing little to stop them. "I can visit you if you want or even Skype would work."

Sebastian hummed. "I was thinking about coming down to see you actually," he commented. "I haven't visited you yet and you're always coming up to see me so I figured we should switch up the way we do things for once."

Ciel smiled and his voice grew light. "That sounds like a good idea, I would like that." He chuckled. "I can show you around Austin and take you to the tower, since you're morbidly obsessed with the place for some unknown reason," he teased.

A chair squeaked in the background, letting Ciel know that Sebastian was in the office. "That sounds like a good idea. Claude will also want to come down. It's been a while since he talked to Alois I'm sure. Perhaps with all of us together, we can have a contest to see who can last the longest when receiving pleasure," he joked.

"We'd win," Ciel stated boldly and without any hesitation. "And while I would've liked to have the weekend to spend with you alone, I guess it's okay if Claude comes down as well. Maybe that way Alois will be in a better mood. He's mood keeps fluctuating ever since he came back from some weekend trip. It's all very annoying."

"I can imagine. Maybe he caught something during the trip and is exhibiting the symptoms. It might even be fatal," Sebastian teased, sounding as though he found the situation humorous if Alois suddenly killed over. "We can leave once the afternoon chores are done, but that means we won't arrive until later. However, perhaps on Saturday we can do something together. How does that sound?" He asked curiously.

"Sounds good," Ciel answered. "I'll see you Friday night then?"

Sebastian hummed in thought. "Yes, we'll be down on Friday and I'll see you then. Until then, you'll just have to remain patient for a little while longer."

A small pout settled on Ciel's face. "Fine. I suppose I can wait until then. It'll just make seeing you again that much better."

"Agreed," Sebastian answered. "Enjoy the rest of your day. I'm afraid that I'm needed in the kitchen soon as it's my turn to make dinner."

Ciel sighed, not happy that Sebastian had to leave already but he knew that it couldn't be helped. At least he would get a chance to see him this weekend. "I'll see you then," he said softly and listened to Sebastian say goodbye before hanging up. Ciel set the phone on his desk once more before turning back to his homework in a considerably better mood.

* * *

Sebastian set the phone on the desk and leaned back again in his chair, his eyes settling on The Undertaker who watched the pastures from the office window. "He's growing well, this colt of yours," he stated.

Sebastian hummed. "But he's still not ready," he finished and pushed his hair back behind his ear.

The Undertaker cocked his head and turned from the window. "But he will be, soon."

A low chuckle left Sebastian's mouth as he tossed one final glance at the chess set before he stood up. "Until then, we can only wait." He moved around the desk, The Undertaker following him to the door. "I expect that I'll see you again in the near future."

"You can count on it," The Undertaker answered with a smirk as the office doors shut behind him with a firm snap.

"Until then," Sebastian murmured.

Without a word, The Undertaker moved to the front door and let himself out, a pleased smirk on his face as Sebastian made his way to the kitchen. Claude was already in the room, slicing tomatoes for the salad and he glanced over his shoulder as Sebastian opened the pantry door, pulling out the ingredients he would need for dinner.

"I talked to Ciel earlier today," Sebastian stated casually, not missing the way Claude's shoulders tensed briefly at the mention of Ciel.

"What did he say?" Claude asked curiously, turning his attention back to the tomatoes and tossing a few into the bowl.

Sebastian hummed as he grabbed a chicken breast from the refrigerator and set it on the cutting board. "He said that it had been a while since we had a chance to talk and that he missed me. But also that Alois has been rather grumpy and lethargic lately, probably because you haven't seen him in a while either."

Claude flinched, the action seemingly going unnoticed by Sebastian. "Well, we've been busy and I couldn't talk to him for the same reason that you couldn't talk to Ciel I'm sure."

"Exactly," Sebastian stated, cutting the chicken into long strips. "That's why I told Ciel that we would come visit them this weekend, seeing as we haven't had the time to see them."

The knife fell from Claude's hand and clattered loudly against the wooden floor. "What?" He asked quickly, eyes wide behind his glasses. "Why?"

Sebastian shook his head and picked up the knife, dropping it in the sink. "I figured it would be easier for us to both go down instead of having one of them come up. It's a waste of time and this way, we can tour the city or something." He smiled at Claude and looked pleased with himself for thinking of a way to involve everyone this weekend.

"Ri-right," Claude stammered and grabbed a new knife so he could start chopping the cucumbers.

Humming a low tune of 'My Fair Lady,' Sebastian coated the pieces of chicken with beaten eggs and set them in the frying pan to cook, smiling all the while.

* * *

Ciel darted around the apartment Friday afternoon, making sure that everything was clean and in its proper place. Alois was still at work and Ciel had taken the chance to clean without Alois around. The last thing he needed was a hyperactive Alois running around the apartment and creating a bigger mess.

Sebastian would arrive in ten to fifteen minutes and Ciel had just enough time to hop into the shower to wash away the smell of sweat that came from his hurried cleaning. He didn't bother to wait for the water to heat up and yelped as he stepped into the cold spray. It didn't take long for the water to grow warm and Ciel sighed happily under the hot spray as he started to wash his body.

He knew he didn't have time to relax in the shower and as soon as the last bubble of soap washed from his body, he turned the water off and Ciel was out of the shower. A quick glance at the clock showed that the shower had taken five minutes and Ciel finished toweling his hair before hurrying around the room for his clothes. He struggled into them and tossed the wet towel into the bathroom before walking into the living room.

He floated around the living room, picking up various things and shifting them around, while searching for something else to clean. He couldn't keep still and was anxious to see Sebastian again. He jumped as heavy footsteps sounded on the steps outside and bags bumped into the metal railing, announcing the presence of a visitor before a knock sounded on the door.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel pulled the door open and grinned when his eyes settled on Sebastian, standing just beyond the entrance of the door. "That was quick," he said, gesturing to the clock that sat in the living room. "You said ten minutes or so. I think that was seven," he teased.

"That's because Sebastian drives like a demon," Claude answered, looking slightly pale as he stepped into the apartment, eyes darting around to look for Alois.

Sebastian elbowed him in the stomach, throwing a fake glare over his shoulder at Claude. "Hush, I do not. And even if so, I've never seen you complain before as I always get us through traffic without any problem."

Claude grunted. "That's because we've never had to deal with Austin traffic before which is dangerous within its own right. But you just kept on without a problem. I don't know how you do it."

"It's called reading the traffic," Sebastian answered as Ciel closed the door behind him. He paused to capture Ciel and pressed a light kiss to his cheek before letting Ciel go, glancing around the apartment. "Where's the blond haired brat?" He asked.

"Alois is still at work but since it's Friday he should be back in thirty minutes," Ciel answered, looking at the clock before turning his attention back to Sebastian and Claude. "You can drop your stuff in his room, Claude, and Sebastian can put his stuff in my room."

Sebastian nodded and shooed Claude away as he followed Ciel to the back of the apartment, watching as Ciel swayed his hips lightly, trying to tempt the devil once more without knowing what he was getting himself into. And Sebastian couldn't help but fall into the temptation before him. Ciel had always tempted the devil.

"Did you miss me?" Sebastian teased as they stepped into Ciel's room.

Ciel smirked and came up behind Sebastian, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's torso. His hands tugged at Sebastian's shirt, un-tucking it from the jeans before letting his hands slip underneath the shirt, skimming along the pale skin. "What do you think?" He asked and heard Sebastian chuckle in response.

He felt gooseflesh race across Sebastian's body at the touch and he lightly traced random patterns over the skin until Sebastian trembled in his arm. He had missed this, being able to feel Sebastian again, to smell him, and know that he was right there. He hated the distance between them not because he feared that Sebastian would leave him, but because he wanted to spend more time with him and get to know Sebastian better.

"I'm glad you decided to come down and see me," he admitted as Sebastian's arms looped around his body, pulling him closer. Heat passed between their bodies and Ciel gave a small push towards his bed. He knew they couldn't do anything, as Claude was in the apartment and Alois would come home soon, but that didn't mean Ciel couldn't touch and kiss Sebastian more.

They fell onto the bed with a soft thump and Ciel settled himself in Sebastian's lap, running his fingers through the dark locks and pushing off the cowboy hat in the process. It tumbled onto the bed and Ciel leaned forward, capturing Sebastian's lips in a rough kiss that had their teeth clicking together. He mumbled a quick apology before pressing forward again, this time with a gentler motion.

Their tongues swirled around each other, fighting for dominance as they continued to kiss and Ciel gasped as Sebastian roughly gripped his hips, making Ciel realize that he had been thrusting them forward without thought. He had gotten so caught up in the act that his body had acted on its own accord, seeking the familiar touch of Sebastian; a touch that Ciel had been without for longer than he was comfortable with.

"I can't wait until the break," he panted as they parted, his breath washing over Sebastian's face.

Sebastian cocked his head. "You don't think your parents will miss you if you don't visit them during the break?" He asked, watching as the lust slowly faded away from Ciel's eyes, allowing logic to settle in once more.

Ciel frowned before a smirk covered his lips instead. "Then you can come to Houston with me and see my parents. I'm sure my father would love to talk business with you and my mother will fawn all over you because you're a handsome cowboy. She might even want to sneak some pictures of you, but you'll always be mine," he stated, finishing with a husky whisper.

A shiver worked its way through Sebastian's body at the words and he leaned forward, his lips brushing against Ciel's once more. "Don't you know that no one ever wants to meet the parents of their lover because they fear what will happen at that meeting?" He murmured.

"Nothing bad will happen," Ciel breathed before pulling back slowly, gazing into crimson eyes. My mother only wishes for me to be happy and will beat my father into submission if he so much as breathes a word about being unhappy with my choice."

"That sounds nice," Sebastian answered as Ciel slid from his lap. "More parents should be like that instead of scorning their child's decision. But that's just my opinion, one that's probably a direct result of not having parents and seeing what Claude's parentals did to him when they found out his sexual orientation."

Ciel nodded and straightened his shirt, brushing out the wrinkles as the front door slammed shut. "Sounds like Alois is back," Ciel stated, opening the door and seeing Alois standing in the living room, tugging on his tie. He moved out of the room and walked into the open area with Sebastian close behind him. "We have company," he said, drawing Alois's attention.

Light blue eyes swung towards Ciel, settling first on him and then Sebastian. An understanding look settled on Alois's face before a small smile graced his face. "I can see that. Did you happen to bring Claude down as well?" He asked sweetly.

"He did," Ciel answered, and Alois's smile dropped a fraction. From Alois's bedroom, Claude came out and leaned against the doorframe watching with anxious eyes. "I figured you hadn't seen him in a while and you two would enjoy the time together. Tomorrow we're all going to do something together."

"We are?" Alois squeaked, feeling as though his plan had suddenly backfired against him.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. But before we leave tomorrow, we should talk about where we want to go. Perhaps we should do that around ten or so in the morning?"

Alois's mouth opened slightly, forming a neat 'O' as the pin dropped and he understood what Sebastian was saying. "That sounds good to me," he stated. "Tomorrow it is. But until then, I'm rather hungry from work and seeing as you're here, you should cook dinner to earn your keep," he commented, looking pleased with himself.

"Alois," Ciel snapped, feeling as though the comment was uncalled for. "He's a guest and shouldn't have to cook for you. If anything we should go out to eat and take them to a restaurant off the beaten path."

Grumbling, Alois tugged at his tie once more. "Fine, fine. That works too," he turned around and headed towards his room, glancing at Claude as he passed. The pain and guilt in Claude's eyes tugged at Alois and he couldn't help but wonder if things had gone on long enough between them. "Tomorrow we'll talk about everything," he stated before continuing into his room to change.

Ciel waited until Alois vanished into his room before turning to Sebastian, looking excited to take Sebastian somewhere. Before, he would've scoffed at himself for getting so giddy over a simple thing but now Ciel could care less and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Ciel reclined on the couch, full and content after breakfast. Sebastian had ended up cooking for them and Ciel happily tucked into the waffles Sebastian made for him. Breakfast was a silent affair, as everyone was too busy eating to talk, except for Sebastian who nursed a hot drink during the whole meal and watched everyone with amused eyes.

Ciel rolled onto his stomach, sprawling out over Sebastian's lap as he waited for Claude and Alois to finish washing the dishes. It seemed only fair that they clean as Sebastian cooked. He yawned and tilted his head to the side so he could see Sebastian. "Do you want to go see the tower today or save that for another time?" He asked, anxious to get out of the apartment and start showing Sebastian around.

Sebastian hummed in thought and his eyes flickered to the kitchen where Claude was drying his hands and Alois was making his way into the living room. "How about we hold off on that question for a little while longer," he murmured.

Ciel nodded and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position as Claude joined them in the living room, looking tense as he sat down on the opposite side of the coffee table next to the chair Alois sat in. "So, where should we go today?" He asked everyone the moment they were settled in their spots.

Alois smirked and looked smug as he turned to Sebastian. "I think Sebastian should decide what we should do," he stated, knowing exactly what was on Sebastian's mind. His heart raced against his chest, pounding harshly as he was about to watch all his plans unfold before his eyes and he could hardly contain himself.

"We're not going anywhere today," Sebastian answered calmly, speaking before Ciel could ask his question. "There are some things we need to discuss before any of us can go anywhere."

Ciel flinched at the cool tone that left Sebastian's mouth and he found his body growing tense as the uneasy feeling in his stomach suddenly started to churn again. His eyes darted to Alois who looked far too smug and then to Claude who looked pale and miserable before feeling a sense of dread wash over his body. "Okay," he said carefully, feeling his stomach churn even more and he hoped that he wouldn't become sick. "What's on your mind?"

Sebastian glanced around the room, settling on Claude before finally picking a neutral spot by the door to look at. "We haven't been exactly honest with each other, have we, Claude?" He started, wanting to get the smaller problem out of the way. It would give Ciel a chance to realize that Sebastian knew what was going on instead of backing him into a corner. "Such as the real reason you wanted us to perform at the rodeo," he clarified.

Golden eyes darted to Alois, knowing that Alois had told Sebastian, before looking back at Sebastian. "No. Hannah asked me to convince you to show there because she knew Ciel would be at the rodeo," he said, holding Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian already knew the truth so there was no sense in lying or hiding the truth anymore. "She wanted Ciel to see you in hopes that you would break him by constantly denying him because we were dating."

Ciel threw a cruel glare at Alois as he suddenly understood why Alois was so adamant about visiting the rodeo all those months back. Alois knew that Sebastian would've been there and that he was in a relationship, meaning Ciel could do nothing but watch and yearn from afar. Ciel's eyes narrowed. Alois had wanted him to suffer.

"Seems as though y'all's plan backfired," he snapped, feeling smug at having derailed Alois's little plan without even realizing it was there. "Not only am I with Sebastian, but I'm also happy and unbroken."

"But you aren't innocent in this either," Sebastian commented, cutting Ciel's taste of victory short. "You plotted a way to break up Claude and I. Everything was a part of a larger game that we never knew about and the internship was just the beginning."

A bucket of ice water dumped over Ciel and he felt his blood run cold at Sebastian's words. The only confirmation he needed was Alois's smug smirk and he knew right away that Alois had told Sebastian everything. He trembled with rage and fear, furious at Alois for going behind his back and terrified of what Sebastian would say. He could hear his heart roaring in his ears and Ciel felt as though he was going to be sick and pass out at the same time as the words just kept repeating in his mind like a mantra. 'He knows, he knows.'

Ciel never wanted Sebastian to know about that and Ciel never had any plans to tell Sebastian. He planned on taking that secret to the grave. Now it was out in the open and Ciel didn't know what to think. He didn't know what Alois told Sebastian and Sebastian wasn't giving anything away, his face calm and neutral.

His breath came short and Ciel forced himself to breathe naturally. He wouldn't admit or deny anything, but instead wait for Sebastian to say something and then chose how to proceed from there. But one thing was certain, Ciel would make sure to give away Alois's little secret as well. Ciel wouldn't go down in this alone.

Sebastian continued. "You asked for the internship, knowing that it would give you three months to try to win me over and because of Claude's agreement with Hannah, he helped convince me that I should accept you. Once there, you started pitting Claude and I against each other so we would see the cracks in our relationship. Cracks that only grew larger because you helped expand them."

Claude twitched on the carpet, the words coming as a surprise to him. "What do you mean?" He asked coolly, eyes settling on Ciel. "Do you mean to tell me that this whole time, everything that happened to us was due to an action caused by Ciel? The feed mix up, the tent falling on us, and everything else? It was all you?"

Ciel glared at Claude but didn't say anything, knowing when to hold his tongue. They had no proof that Ciel had done those things, as Alois only knew about the feed order and the tent. Everything else was just speculation and he refused to say a word on the subject.

"Silence speaks volumes," Claude fumed and went to stand up. "I should slap that smug, defiant look right off your face, you little shit."

"Claude," Sebastian spoke quickly, his voice harsh. "You will not lay a hand on him. Because even if he did those things and helped break us up, we both know that eventually, our relationship would've ended. Maybe not as quickly, but further down the road. And it might not have ended as smoothly."

Claude scowled. "You're defending him?" He accused. "After knowing everything he did, you're defending him?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not defending him; I'm just pointing out a fact. But while that fact remains true, it does not change the reality of what he did and how he did it." He turned to look at Ciel for the first time since starting their conversation. "Nor does it change the fact that when Ciel first decided to chase after me, it was because he saw me as nothing more than a prize to win and nothing more."

This time Ciel did flinch at the words and he felt as though he was lying bare before Sebastian, with all his lies and sins proudly displayed across his body for all to see. Each word felt like a whip across Ciel's soul, tearing and plucking at it until it was raw and Ciel could do nothing to defend himself. He couldn't say anything to stop Sebastian because the words were all true. But that truth had changed, if that was possible. Ciel no longer saw Sebastian as a toy.

Yes, it may have started out that way, but it had changed over time. Changed without Ciel even realizing what had happened until Alois had brought it to his attention. That was, perhaps, the only thing that Sebastian was wrong about right now and Ciel needed to change thought.

"Are you going to say anything?" Sebastian asked.

Claude snorted. "It doesn't matter if he does. Every word that falls from his mouth is a lie. I told you before that he was nothing but trouble and that he wanted nothing more than to get into your pants."

The words made Ciel glare at Claude. He would face the accusations against him so long as they came from Sebastian. Ciel had wronged Sebastian, not Claude. Claude had no right to butt in and declare cruel intentions against him, not when Alois had done the same thing to him.

If anything, Claude needed to direct his anger to Alois instead of Ciel and he intended to make that happen. "I suppose that Alois only told you part of the story," he spoke calmly, though his body trembled with rage and adrenaline. "And if that's the case then I'm sure he didn't tell you that he used Claude just as I had planned to use Sebastian," he said, almost shouting as he reached the end.

The smug smile on Alois's face slipped away at the words, as he suddenly seemed to remember that Ciel still had blackmail on him. That in his anger about feeling betrayed, he had forgotten about the guilt at having lied to Claude and now the hot-blooded actions that had once seemed so brilliant now looked foolish.

"What do you mean?" Claude asked slowly, his eyes turning to look at Alois.

Now it was time for Ciel to look smug as he glared at Alois, pleased to see Alois growing pale. "Alois only went after Claude because he wanted all the attention that Claude gave him. Alois never had any feelings for Claude." He pointed a finger at Alois, feeling anger wash over his body.

"Before we went to the ranch, Alois had always wanted me and had chased after me for years. He didn't have any feelings for Claude, just pretend ones to get more attention. Alois hoped it would make me jealous so I would want him instead of Sebastian. And once that happened, Alois had planned to drop Claude without a thought or care in the world. Even now he probably doesn't care for you and is simply using you," Ciel said coolly.

Alois trembled in the chair he sat in, feeling Claude's heavy gaze. He knew betrayal and anger blazed in golden eyes but he refused to look at Claude. "Shut the hell up, Ciel!" He shouted. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Ciel tilted his chin up and met Alois's glare. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. You were the one who bragged about your plan to me at the ranch, saying how Claude was nothing more than a toy to help pass the time until I realized how much I wanted you. You can't blame all of this on me and pretend to be innocent the whole time when you're just as guilty as I am."

Growling, Alois stood up from his chair and went to lunge at Ciel but stopped as a hand wrapped around his wrist. It jerked him back and Alois flinched at the glare Claude gave him.

"You mean to say that all this time, I felt guilty over what I had done to you when in the end, you didn't care about me at all?" Claude hissed and his grip tightened. "That I spent sleepless nights trying to think of a way to make it up to you and to find a way to right the wrongs I had done and this whole time, you were lying and keeping your own filthy secrets from me."

Alois faltered and felt his legs tremble at the words as he quickly shook his head. "This is different. I wanted to tell you but Ciel wouldn't let me because he thought I would end up telling the whole truth about how he had me flirt with you to help break you and Sebastian up."

Ciel shouted out Alois's name in anger just as an outcry of 'what' left Claude's mouth. The final pieces of the puzzle fell into place, revealing the large picture for everyone to see. Now it wasn't just small snippets and sections that they were looking at but instead, the grand painting that Ciel had done, starting from the very beginning until now.

But in that painting, Claude had also added his brush strokes, detailing a beginning that dated back even further than Ciel's original plans while Alois added smaller details to that. It was slowly coming together, a collaboration of lies that had worked together to form one big mess in which no one was innocent.

Claude jumped to his feet. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat you within an inch of your life right now," Claude hissed at Ciel, feeling his anger mount. He felt hurt, betrayed, and at the same time, embarrassed to have fallen for someone who was only using him. He was mad at Alois for leading him on but he was also furious at Ciel for causing the mess in first place. None of this would've happened if Ciel hadn't butted into their lives. "All of this is your fault," he snarled.

Sebastian stood up quickly, blocking Ciel from Claude's warpath. "While your anger is understandable Claude, this isn't his entire fault. You were the one who convinced me to perform at the rodeo and you were the one who suggested that I accept Ciel for the internship. So you're just as much to blame for all of this happening as he is."

Claude shook his head angrily. "Don't you dare side with him and try to protect that devil, Sebastian," he spat and Sebastian's lips seemed to twitch in amusement at his words. "He used you and forced us against each other. So don't you dare pretend that it doesn't make you furious as well."

"I won't deny it," Sebastian declared and looked over his shoulder. "I have my own reasons for feeling annoyed and upset. That said, it is my right to confront him as this affected me. Therefore, you will not touch him. You have your own problems with Alois right now and I think we should straighten out our own houses first before trying to fix someone else's."

Ciel let out a shaky breath behind Sebastian, feeling as though someone had just run over him with a truck. He was spinning around, lost in everything that was going on and trying, but failing, to get his bearings. A quick glance at Alois showed that Alois was also reeling from everything that had just happened and he looked lost and confused. It was perhaps the only good thing about this whole situation and Ciel was at least happy that Alois was suffering alongside him.

He wasn't sure what had happened between Claude and Alois before today, but it was obvious something had happened during his stay at Hannah's apartment. Alois came back in a grumpy mood and claimed that everything was his fault. Ciel hadn't understood at the time but now the dots were starting to connect and Ciel could make a guess about what happened.

The fact that Claude had known Hannah had come as a surprise to Ciel so he could only imagine how Alois had felt when he learned about that. No doubt, Alois felt hurt that Claude had lied to him. But two lies didn't make a right and in the end, trying to get revenge on Claude had ended up backfiring against Alois so that now, they were all paying for it.

Blue eyes darted up to look at Sebastian, who hadn't moved since standing up to confront Claude. It was bad that Sebastian and Claude's relationship had fallen again, but this time Alois was at fault instead of Ciel. Although in the end, Ciel supposed that everyone could take blame for everything coming down around them. But Sebastian was right about one thing, they needed to sort out things first before they could make any progress.

"We're not getting anywhere with this," Sebastian stated, finally breaking the tense silence that had settled around them. No one had been willing to speak or move since Claude and Sebastian had started their glaring match, and Ciel and Alois were content to stay quiet, slowly taking everything in. "The only thing we're doing is just shouting at each other and pointing fingers because we're all confused and hurt."

Claude relaxed a notch, his shoulders slumped just enough to show that he was listening. "What are you suggesting then?" He asked.

Sebastian glanced behind him at Ciel before focusing on Claude once more. "That you and I go back up to the ranch and sort this out for ourselves while Ciel and Alois figure out their own problems. It's obvious what happened here and they have just as much to discuss as we do, if not more."

Ciel trembled on the couch, wanting nothing more than to reach up and grab onto the back of Sebastian's shirt, begging him to stay. But he kept his hands to himself, curling his fingers into a fist to keep him from doing that.

He had lost that right to touch Sebastian and now a large gap between them prevented Ciel from getting closer to Sebastian. Ciel had caused that gap and it would take more than an apology to make things right. As things stood now, Ciel wasn't even sure if he would get a second chance to defend himself, let alone explain everything that he did.

"Very well," Claude said, sounding tired and defeated. "I agree that it's for the best that we all part for now. We're only going to continue biting at each other's throats this way and that'll only end in violence at the end of the day. For the sake of our  _relationships_ ," he hissed, making both Ciel and Alois flinch. "We should hold off for another day."

Sebastian nodded and without a word, moved towards Ciel's room where his bag was, the action mimicked by Claude. The living room fell silent as Ciel and Alois stayed in their spots, numb and unmoving. They didn't say anything as the silence stretched on until at last, Sebastian and Claude left the bedrooms with their belongings and stood by the door.

Only then did two sets of blue eyes, each in different shades, look up at them. An unspoken plea swam in their eyes, begging them not to leave. Not just the apartment but their life as well. It was ironic that what had once started out as just a way to pass the time and acquire a toy had turned into something deeper without them realizing it. And now they were paying the price.

No one said anything as Sebastian placed his hat on his head before opening the door and stepping out. That silent farewell hurt more than the harsh words from earlier and Ciel flinched as the door shut silently behind Claude. There had been no goodbyes or fond looks, just a cold shoulder and the knowledge that there might not be a next time.

And Ciel cried silently for that knowledge and for what might be lost.


	35. In the evening: X

As a rule: The best chance to counter your opponents is when they're attacking you ~ Ciel Phantomhive

* * *

Ciel paced the length of the living room before circling around the coffee table and starting his loop again. He had circled around the living room for almost an hour, waiting for Alois to get back so he could take out some of his frustration on him.

The weekend had dragged by achingly slow after Sebastian left and Ciel barely slept Saturday night. When he woke Sunday, he found himself hoping that it had been nothing but a dream. But Sebastian and his bags were gone and when Ciel stumbled into the living room, Alois was already sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television.

They barely spoke to each other that day, choosing instead to stay in their rooms and try to focus on homework while straightening out their own thoughts. However, that proved harder than either thought and in the end, Ciel was certain that neither of them accomplished much. Ciel knew that he had stared at his phone for hours, hoping that it would ring and checked it every fifteen minutes to see if, maybe, he had missed a call.

But he never missed a call and one never came through, leading to another restless night for Ciel. He didn't remember falling asleep, nor did he remember going to classes earlier. The only thing he remembered was waking up with his alarm and checking his phone in hopes that Sebastian had sent him a text message in the middle of the night. Waking up to find a quiet phone sent Ciel running through the day on autopilot until he came home, where the stress had once more started to mount.

He was a nervous wreck and all the stress that had gathered and built in the past few days made his stomach churn until he felt sick. After sitting in the silence of his room for an hour, Ciel had taken to pacing the living room, hoping that it would calm his mind. He couldn't lose Sebastian. Not now, not after Ciel ended up falling under his spell.

He needed to tell Sebastian that he didn't see him as a toy anymore but instead an equal that he wanted to spend more time with. But now, Ciel wasn't sure if he would even get that chance. Sebastian wasn't calling him and Ciel didn't know what that meant.

Did it mean that Sebastian didn't want to talk to him again and wouldn't give Ciel a chance to explain himself? Or was Sebastian trying to calm down and sort through everything before he called Ciel back so they could talk about everything. Because Ciel wanted to talk. He wanted to clear everything up between them and all the while, hope that things could return to normal for them. But first, Sebastian had to give him that chance.

Ciel jumped as the door opened, admitting Alois who looked pale and tired. The situation had taken just as much out on Alois as it had Ciel and they both looked as though they would fall apart. Ciel never believed that he would fall so deep for someone that a fight would end up making him act this way, but Sebastian had proven him wrong. Now Ciel felt as though he was an addict and someone had snatched his drug away from him.

"Why couldn't you have stayed quiet?" Ciel croaked after the door shut. "Look at the mess you caused because you couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut."

Alois shook his head and let his bag tumble to the ground. "Don't Ciel, just please don't," he begged. "I'm already dealing with my own problems and I don't need you jumping my ass for this as well. But this is also your fault, so don't try to pin all of this on me."

Ciel trembled, from what he wasn't sure anymore. His emotions were a jumbled mess and he couldn't tell up from down anymore. He hurt one moment and was mad the next. Too many things affected him right now and with the constant flux of feelings, he didn't know what to think anymore but it made him tired.

"Have you talked to Claude yet?" Ciel finally asked, wanting to see if Alois had made progress with his lover. If so, then there was still hope and Ciel would cling to the thinnest strand of hope, no matter what it was.

Alois shook his head. "Not yet. And I'm guessing that you haven't talked to Sebastian yet either." He winced when Ciel shook his head.

Ciel ran a hand over his face, feeling exhausted. He missed Sebastian's voice and his touch, and he wanted it back no matter what. He needed to tell Sebastian just how much he meant to him and hope that Sebastian would listen. Determination drove Ciel on and he knew that he would have to call Sebastian.

Because if he waited for Sebastian to make a move, he might wait forever. Sebastian was mad, Ciel knew that without asking and Ciel already walked on thin ice. But Ciel needed to show that he still cared and wanted Sebastian more than just a toy.

"Revenge never works," Ciel stated and gave a tired glare to Alois. "Pray that there's a way to fix this and next time think about everything before rushing off all hot headed into a situation without thinking of the consequences." He didn't bother listening to Alois's comeback and made his way to his room so he could think. He would give Sebastian one more day and if Sebastian hadn't called him by then, then Ciel would make the call and hope for the best.

* * *

Ciel's leg bounced up and down nervously as he held his phone loosely in his hand. He had already punched in a familiar number and just needed to press the talk button before he could hear Sebastian's voice. He had waited until late afternoon to call, knowing that Sebastian would be back from the fields by then and would be making dinner.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Ciel pressed down on the talk button before he could stop himself and brought the device to his ear. With each ring, he found himself wishing that Sebastian would pick up and at the same time, praying that he wouldn't.

He had an apology prepared and knew what he needed to say. But when the phone line clicked and Sebastian murmured his name, the apology left his mind and Ciel blanked. All thoughts and words left him as Ciel clutched the phone, just soaking in the way Sebastian said his name.

It was a familiar caress and Ciel leaned into the phone, trying to pretend that it was Sebastian's hand against his cheek. Pressing closer and letting him know that everything would be all right and it would all work out. But a phone couldn't replace Sebastian's touch and Ciel gasped for breath as he opened his eyes, feeling his heart clench.

"Ciel," Sebastian called again, louder this time.

"Sorry," Ciel murmured. "I blanked out."

Sebastian shifted the phone and leaned back, his chair squeaking. "Why are you calling?" He asked.

Ciel swallowed. The words stung even though Ciel deserved them, but he couldn't let that bother him now and instead he plowed forward. "I won't say I'm sorry, because I know that's not what you want to hear right now. And sorry doesn't cover or fix everything that I did," he started.

"It doesn't," Sebastian answered and his voice soft, putting Ciel on edge. "You used me Ciel. I was nothing but a chess piece to you and that fact will never change."

"I know," Ciel whispered and closed his eyes. "I know that and I don't know what I can say to make all this right but I wish I knew. I wish I knew the words to say but even if I did, they wouldn't come out because I'm so scared that I can't even think or speak straight." He started to tremble on the bed, terrified that Sebastian's next words would tell him to stay away and that Sebastian never wanted to see Ciel again.

How easy it was to say sorry and honestly mean it, but the weight of that word meant nothing now. It was small and insignificant compared to what Ciel had done and it would take a thousand sorry's to make things right by just a fraction. It made Ciel realize just how many people took advantage of the word, throwing it around but never really meaning it or putting any feeling behind the word. It was just a way to seem sorry but actions spoke louder than words.

"I miss you," Ciel choked out. "I miss you and I don't want to lose you because of this, because you don't know why I did what I did. I know what it started out as but it changed during the months I spent with you and things have changed now."

Sebastian stayed silent on the other end, making Ciel believe that Sebastian hung up but a quick check to his phone showed that Sebastian remained on the line. "What do you want to do, Ciel?" Sebastian finally asked.

Ciel's fingers dug into the blanket on his bed and he trembled even more. "I want to talk to you again and make things right. I want to see you so we can talk face to face instead of over the phone and have the chance to explain myself. I know what I did was wrong but things changed and I no longer think of you that way." He brushed away a stray tear that escaped the corner of his eye and his voice cracked, threatening to give out on him. "I want to see you again."

"I feel as though you've lost that privilege Ciel," Sebastian said slowly.

Ciel gasped and felt his body grow numb until his fingers and toes tingled. They weren't the words he wanted to hear and Ciel could feel himself drowning in his emotions. He wanted to breakdown and start crying, pleading for Sebastian not to do this, and begging for one more chance. "Then let me prove to you that I deserve it again," he begged. "Let me show you that I truly care."

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "And how would you do that?" He asked. "Why would I want to see you after everything you've done when I can just talk to you on the phone and try to work things out that way?"

"Because if I see you, you can see how upset I am over this and see just how sorry I am," Ciel said, pleading for Sebastian to understand his position.

"You lied to my face before. How do I know you won't lie to me then?" Sebastian asked, his voice sounding cold to Ciel. "Why should I take the chance that you might lie to me again?"

Ciel shook his head, ignoring the hot tears that streamed down his face and the pain that tore at his chest. "Because if you don't, then you'll never know the truth and you'll go through life wondering what exactly you could've missed because you didn't give me that one chance. And that's all I'm asking for is one chance."

Sebastian remained silent and Ciel had to bite his lip to keep from asking for more. "I'll think about it, Ciel but I can't promise anything." Sebastian said finally. "I will call you with my decision. Do not call me before then. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ciel sobbed, feeling numb. The phone tumbled from his hands as Sebastian hung up, leaving Ciel alone in his room once more. He tilted back on the bed and curled in on himself, trying hard and failing to stop the tears.

* * *

A soft thump echoed in the study as another chess piece moved and overtook a rook, taking its spot. The discarded piece was set to the side in a box of used pieces and crimson eyes glowed with delight while green eyes looked over the board. Pale fingers tinged with black nails slipped away from the board as a smile filled with glee crossed sinful lips.

"Almost," the voice purred. "You need to taste despair and pain first. And only then will you be ready."

Green eyes filled with laughter. "No one steals from the devil."

"And escapes unharmed."

* * *

Ciel stared at the problems before him, trying to focus on them and finding it near impossible to do so. His mind wanted to focus on everything but homework and he looked at the calendar again, noting the day. It was Thursday. Almost two days since Ciel had last talked to Sebastian on Tuesday. Sebastian still hadn't called back and with each passing hour that grew closer to Friday, Ciel found himself falling into an even bigger mess.

Alois was in no better condition and Ciel had heard Alois crying to Claude on the phone yesterday, begging for the same thing Ciel had asked of Sebastian. He didn't want to believe that they were going to lose their boyfriends over this, but the truth of the matter was that they had used the cowboys to get what they wanted. Even though their feelings had changed during the course of everything, the fact remained that their intentions had started out less than honest. Were their situations reversed, Ciel wouldn't forgive Sebastian and Ciel knew that he was a hypocrite asking that Sebastian forgave him.

Setting the pencil aside, Ciel glanced at his phone, willing it to ring. He nearly jumped from his seat when the device lit up and started to vibrate across the surface of the desk. Ciel grabbed for it, knocking the cell phone away from his grip before finally clutching it in his hands and quickly bringing it to his ear.

"Sebastian?" He asked, already knowing who it was thanks to the caller ID.

"You get one chance to explain yourself," Sebastian said, not giving Ciel a chance to speak. "Both Claude and I will come down this Friday so we can all talk and figure this thing out. We can't get anywhere unless we straighten things out first. It's pointless and a waste to throw something away due to anger, as we've clearly seen with this whole mess. Tell Alois that we'll come down tomorrow the same time as last week and we'll try to talk but I don't offer any promises. Do you understand?"

Ciel nodded quickly. "I understand," he said and opened his mouth to thank Sebastian for the second chance but only the dial tone met him. The dismissal seemed harsh but Ciel had expected it.

The mere fact that Sebastian had called helped calm his nerves and Ciel slumped back against his chair, feeling drained from the short conversation. He knew that Sebastian was still mad at him and he didn't blame him. However, the second chance that Sebastian gave him was more than Ciel could ask for. Ciel didn't think he could do the same had it been Sebastian plotting behind his back.

He would have to make this chance count. Not just by telling Sebastian that he was sorry but show him as well. And the only way to do that was by facing everything with a level head. He couldn't break down crying at Sebastian's feet and beg for forgiveness. Sebastian wouldn't want to see that. What Sebastian wanted to see was honesty and he wanted to hear the truth, even if at first, the truth was that Ciel had honestly wanted Sebastian as a toy.

But that was behind him and Ciel wanted Sebastian as a lover, not a prize to show around. Ciel felt ashamed that it had taken so long to realize that and that he believed that in the first place. Now, he could only face the uncertain future and hope that he could fix things once more with Sebastian.

Ciel stood up and moved down the hall to Alois's bedroom. They had barely talked to each other since their small fight on Monday. It took too much energy to find the strength to yell at each other and point fingers. In the end, they had just silently agreed to avoid each other until something happened.

It seemed pointless to fight Alois now, not when more pressing issues plagued Ciel's mind. Under normal circumstances, Ciel would think of ways to punish Alois for telling Sebastian everything. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Even the thought of calling Hannah's lawyer never crossed his mind.

Punishing Alois seemed pointless. Alois was already suffering from the loss of Claude and fighting his own demons. Nothing else could make things worse for Alois and Ciel let things lay. He tucked the thoughts away for later, waiting to spring it on Alois when he least expected it. Or so he told himself.

Because the cold truth was that since losing Sebastian, Ciel hadn't stopped to think about Alois. Instead, he worried about how to fix his own problems. Ciel had already ruined his own life and he needed to focus on fixing it even thinking about Alois again. It made Ciel realize just how important Sebastian was to him as usually, torturing Alois was always at the top of his list.

"Sebastian and Claude are coming down tomorrow night," Ciel stated as he leaned against the doorframe to Alois's room. "They're willing to listen to what we have to say."

Alois turned his head to look at Ciel, his eyes tinted red from crying and he sniffed slightly. "What more can we say to them that we haven't said yet?" He asked dejectedly. "I think we've said enough to last a lifetime."

Ciel scoffed. "Self-pity is unbecoming of you. There are plenty of things to say and if you want Claude back as much as I know you do, then you'll stop moping and figure out what you're going to say to him tomorrow." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Alois. "They're willing to listen, so you might as well take this chance and make the best of it. Otherwise you'll regret it and I'll be stuck listening to your whining and complaining once you realize the mistake you made."

Alois stuck out his tongue at Ciel. "Don't act all high and mighty on your horse, Ciel. You're in just as much shit as I am right now, probably even more. This was all your idea from the beginning and we just happened to be your little pawns to get what you wanted."

"But you forget that Claude was the one who convinced Sebastian to be at the rodeo while you were the one who told me that we should go," Ciel stated. "I know I'm not innocent in this matter, but neither is anyone else."

"Except Sebastian," Alois grumbled. "He's the only one that didn't do anything it seems like."

Ciel nodded and turned away from the room, he didn't want to talk to Alois anymore. Alois kept pointing out things that made Ciel feel even worse. Sebastian was the only innocent one in this mess and in one way or another, they had all hurt him with their own plans. Meaning Ciel had more than enough things to apologize for.

* * *

Ciel glanced out the window, watching as the wind blew the rain sideways and streaks of lightning lit up the sky. It was a bad day to talk about everything, if one believed in bad omens. As a clap of thunder rolled through the clouds, Ciel couldn't help but hope that this wasn't an omen for the outcome of their meeting.

Already, things hadn't gone as Ciel had expected. Instead of Sebastian and Claude staying with them at the apartment, they ended up staying with Grell, much to Sebastian's dismay. But it had been cheaper than staying in a hotel and it would've been an awkward night had they decided to stay at the apartment instead.

To add to the problems, Ciel had another nightmare the other night. It had been a while since his last one; the previous one happening the day after returning to Austin once the internship had ended. That one had been mild compared to last nights, where a dark, cloud like shadow with glowing red eyes had chased him through an endless mansion covered in blood while fires raged hotly around him.

In the end, the shadow caught him and clawed fingers had forced his right eye wide open. Pain tore through the side of his face, blood streaming down his cheeks as the creature dropped him to the ground. Ciel landed harshly on the burning floor and watched as another monster tore at a body that rested before him. At first, it looked like his father but the face morphed until Ciel stared at Sebastian's bloody body while the shadow standing behind him laughed softly.

Ciel had woken up screaming Sebastian's name, his throat sore and raw from shouting. It had taken a while to go back to sleep after that and Ciel had cradled his phone to his chest for the rest of the night in case he had another nightmare and he needed to call Sebastian.

However, he slept peacefully after that, even though he woke up feeling tired and the nightmare remained fresh in his mind no matter how hard Ciel tried to push it from his mind. He hoped they weren't omens for the outcome of this meeting and Ciel found himself hoping that things would work out in the end.

A knock sounded on the door, heavy and loud in the lull of the storm. Alois stood up to answer the door, opening it to admit Claude and Sebastian while Ciel watched silently from the window. No one said anything as the door shut behind them, sealing them in an awkward silence that suffocated everything around them.

"Are you cold?" Ciel finally asked politely. The storm had brought with it a small cold front and they hadn't bothered to turn on the heater, choosing instead to wear long sleeve shirts to stay warm.

Sebastian shook his head. "We're fine," he stated and took a seat next to Claude as Ciel moved away from the window. "Who wants to start?" He finally asked, trying to start some form of conversation.

Ciel shifted in his spot and glanced at Sebastian through his eyelashes. "I think perhaps we should all start by apologizing to you," he murmured. "Out of all of us, you were the only one who didn't do anything and in a way, all of our actions hurt you in one way or another."

Soft murmurs floated around the room at the words and guilty eyes glanced at the ground, studying the pattern of the rug that covered the old carpet. It wasn't until a low chuckle reached their ears that they realized Sebastian found something interesting and it sparked an interest that helped to chase the awkwardness away.

Crimson eyes glowed with amusement. "I have to admit that I'm not entirely innocent in all this either," he stated.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked, cocking his head. It made him feel a little better to know that Sebastian was guilty of something in this whole mess even though he sure it was nothing compared to what he had done to Sebastian.

"I tampered with Alois's projects during the summer," he commented lightly, as though it wasn't a big deal. And when compared to what everyone else had done, it really wasn't something large to fret over.

Alois shot to his feet, looking angry. "It was you that whole time?" He cried. "You caused me so much stress and extra work because of your stupid, sick jokes. Why the hell would you do something like that? All this time I blamed Ciel for that," he snapped. Never mind the fact that it helped push Alois closer to Claude.

Sebastian shook his head. "Because you weren't taking it seriously," he stated calmly, his voice stern. "The effort you put into your projects was inadequate and it looked pathetic. You were doing your projects and reports on my ranch, and I would be damned if I let you turn in a report about my business when it looked as terrible as it did."

Alois's mouth opened but he couldn't find the words to answer Sebastian. He knew that the projects he rewrote were better than the original and had received higher marks for it. In that sense, he couldn't yell at Sebastian for making him fail a class because in the end, it had helped him pass. "You just did it because you hate me. Didn't you."

"You said it, not me," Sebastian answered, his lips curling into a smirk. "But I feel as though that meddling proved helpful instead hurtful."

It was a simple reminder that they had bigger things to discuss than Sebastian's seemingly harmless pranks and the atmosphere grew tense once more. Ciel glanced at Sebastian, wanting to say what was on his mind, but not in front of everyone. It would be easier to tell Sebastian how he felt if the two of them were alone, but the most he could do now was explain himself to Sebastian.

"I'll start, seeing as I never had a chance to explain myself last week," he murmured and felt everyone's gaze settle on him. "I won't lie and say that all the accusations against me last week were wrong. I plotted to win Sebastian any way I could. I used Alois to help further the gap between Claude and Sebastian by having him flirt with Claude in an attempt to get more time with Sebastian. And I started out believing that yes, Sebastian was nothing more than a toy and a prize to win."

Ciel blinked, feeling an odd mix of numbness and relief as he spoke the truth. It made him feel better in a way but at the same time, it made him nervous about what would happen after telling the truth. Already he could feel Sebastian's eyes on him, calm and calculating as he took in the words.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel plowed forward and continued, wanting to clear up everything else between them. Sebastian didn't know the truth about how he felt now and that was the most important thing.

"It started out that way, but as time passed and I grew closer to Sebastian, I saw him less and less as a chess piece. I trusted him and saw him as a boyfriend, a lover, an equal." He closed his eyes, trying to will away the emotions that battered against his shields. "I'm ashamed of how I thought before and I know that it was wrong for me to think about Sebastian that way. However, what's past is past and I can't change that. I can only make the right steps to show how sorry I am and instead show how much you truly mean to me."

From across the living room, Claude growled lowly. "I don't think you should get another chance, seeing as how all of this is your fault. It never would've happened in the first place if you hadn't acted like such a spoiled child and had just accepted what you didn't have. Instead, you had to try to get what you wanted. Even if it meant taking it from someone else."

Ciel glared back at Claude. "It's rather obvious now that you weren't too keen on keeping Sebastian, seeing how easily you accepted Alois's advances," he snapped. "If you're that easy to tempt, then Sebastian doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Alois wouldn't have made those advances if you hadn't made him," Claude answered. "In fact, you wouldn't have even stayed at the ranch if you had just let things lie once you found out that Sebastian had a boyfriend already."

"We wouldn't have been at the rodeo if you hadn't plotted behind Sebastian's back," Ciel retorted, feeling as though they were going around in circles again. This was nothing but a big blame game that seemed as though it would never finish. Because in the end, everyone was guilty of something and all their transactions had only built upon each other's.

Alois pointed a finger at Ciel, wanting to get his two cents in. "Hannah and Claude wouldn't have plotted if you weren't such a jerk to me," he accused. "You made my life miserable and in the end, Hannah was just trying to be a good sister to me by helping me any way that she could. And it just so happened that she had the right person to help her with that task."

Sebastian hummed and shifted in his chair, drawing attention to himself for the first time since everything had started. "And it was through a fight that led you to find out that Hannah and Claude had lied to you this whole time. But the truth hurt when you discovered it because never once did they tell you that they knew each other or had planned for this in the first place.

The room grew silent as the words sunk in and Ciel realized that there was one final piece missing to the puzzle. He hadn't realized it before, as he had simply assumed that Alois had known about Hannah's plan the whole time, but now he could see that the pieces weren't adding up. If Alois knew about Hannah's plan, he wouldn't have ended up hurt when he found out.

But Alois didn't know, hence his actions that led him to telling Sebastian everything. Ciel frowned. If Alois hadn't known about Hannah's plan, than what had prompted him to visit the rodeo with Ciel? It wasn't something Alois would readily think about doing.

He turned to look at Alois along with everyone else and he could see light blue eyes darting around, searching for a chance to escape but no other option made itself available. Alois was stuck and had no other choice but to explain how he had come up with the idea.

"I…I wanted to make Ciel recognize me, make him realize I was there. I had chased after him for so long and each time he denied me. So, I wanted a way to make him suffer and come crawling back to me once he realized what he was missing right in front of him," Alois said, looking miserable. "Grell told me how he went to the rodeo to see Sebastian and showed me the poster of Sebastian. He complained to me that Sebastian had a boyfriend and after I saw Sebastian, I knew that he was my ticket." He couldn't bring himself to put anymore blame on Grell, not after all the advice Grell had given him in the past few months.

Sebastian shook his head and shifted in the chair again. "Seems as though Grell played his part well," he murmured lowly. "How wonderful," he purred softly and waved a hand for Alois to continue.

Alois swallowed and looked down at the carpet. "I hoped that Sebastian would forcefully turn Ciel down and in the end, Ciel would come back to me, looking for company and someone to soothe the ache that came from rejection. But we can all see how my plans have worked out in the end."

Ciel bristled at the words and felt his blood start to boil low in his body. "You just wanted to see me broken and tattered on the floor, hoping that you could fix what was broken. But I've told you a hundred times before Alois, I could never like you that way. The mere thought of it disgusts me." He shook his head and his lip curled in repugnance. "You knew that whole time that Sebastian had a boyfriend and never bothered to tell me, just wanting to see me fail."

Alois shook his head, looking upset. "I did tell you that he had a boyfriend and tried to stop you several times. How do you think it made me feel to know that you still wanted Sebastian even though he was dating someone else? Do you know how much that hurt at the time to know that you were still looking through me?"

Claude clicked his tongue. "And once again we're back to the fact that everything is Ciel's fault. It all circles around him and there's no way you can get away from that fact." He glared at Ciel and his fingers curled. "You can't deny that everything you did helped further cause this mess."

"But he's not all to blame," Sebastian stated, defending Ciel. "Yes he's not innocent, but then again, neither are the rest of us. We each did something to cause this mess. Alois complained to Hannah, which led to her calling you. That in turn led to us showing at the rodeo where we met Ciel and Alois."

"But Alois wouldn't have complained if Ciel hadn't acted the way he did," Claude spat.

Sebastian's eyebrow arched and he gazed at Claude, pinning him to the spot with crimson eyes. "You're saying Ciel acted inappropriately because he didn't want to accept Alois's advances. But can you blame him for that?" He asked and cocked his head slightly. "Don't you think it would've been worse for Ciel to lead Alois on? Letting Alois believe that Ciel truly cared only to drop him at the first sign of someone new? I believe that would've been much crueler than flat out refusing him."

Claude grunted. "You would defend him. Even though I don't know how you can after knowing everything he did to you."

"I could say the same to you Claude," Sebastian answered calmly. "You don't realize it because you're so mad at Ciel, but you defend Alois just as much as I'm defending Ciel. Perhaps it's because we found someone to care about and secretly we don't wish to let them go. So we're trying to find a way to portray them in a good light while we cast the scapegoat into the darkness."

Claude hesitated and wet his lips. "Regardless of who was responsible, as they're both responsible if you want to look at it in this light, then who is to say that our previous relationship was truly broken to begin with? It was only broken because Ciel and Alois forced their way into our lives. And I'm putting blame on them both equally this time."

Sebastian grunted. "That's an answer we'll never know. Although seeing as we were so willing to break things off, I would have to lean more to the side that they probably did us a favor in the long run." He turned his attention to Ciel and Alois, noting how tense they were. "But that's something we would have to discover for ourselves on our own time."

Claude ran a hand through his hair and stood up, wincing slightly as the blood raced back to his toes. "I need a break," he murmured. "This is all getting to be too much in too short of a time."

Ciel nodded and stood up as well, surprised to find his body shaking a little. "I think we can all use a break right now to get some fresh air." He rubbed at his arms, trying to warm himself up as he headed towards his bedroom, silently hoping that Sebastian would follow him so they could get a chance to talk alone.

This wasn't what he had expected when he asked that Sebastian come down to talk. They were doing nothing but arguing and pointing fingers at each, which wasn't getting them anywhere. Ciel wanted time alone with Sebastian where they could talk freely and without the threat of Claude constantly jumping down his throat; blaming him for every little thing that seemed wrong.

Nevertheless, he couldn't complain. Ciel was at Sebastian's mercy right now and at most, Ciel would get a chance to ask for another opportunity.

Ciel hated that it had come down to this and in a way, knew that Claude was right. Most of this was his fault, as his actions had pushed Alois to turn to Hannah, which in turn had led to everything else. It intrigued him how one small action could start a chain of events that would eventually lead to destruction. It was like a snowball tumbling down a hill or dominos falling down in a line, each one tipping over onto the next. They wouldn't stop until they hit something that was immovable and only then would the chain break. What happened after that was anyone's guess.

Sighing heavily, Ciel made his way back into the living room and found Sebastian standing by the window. Sebastian watched the storm, searching the sky for any lightning bolts and Ciel cautiously made his way to his side. He stood tense next to Sebastian, but Sebastian didn't say anything or send him away which was a good sign and Ciel found himself searching the sky as well.

"We're not getting anywhere like this," he murmured finally, hearing Claude and Alois shift around behind him. "Too many fingers are pointing and I don't care about Claude and Alois's problems when I only want to fix ours."

Sebastian hummed softly. "You have to reach rock bottom first before you can start to crawl your way back out," he answered and turned from the window. "The only problem is that you never know when you've hit that point or not. So how do we know that everything else is out in the open and we've all said what we need to say?"

Ciel shook his head, wanting to reach for Sebastian's hand but restrained himself. "I have nothing else to hide. All that I've done in the past months are already laid bare for everyone to see. The only thing I have left to say are things that I would rather say to you in private and not in front of those two. What I feel for you isn't for them to know, nor do I want them to know how much I care."

He looked away from Sebastian and turned to Claude, who sat tensely in a chair while Alois hovered in the kitchen, looking unsure about everything. It was obvious that they weren't getting anywhere this way, even though the final pieces had revealed themselves. Now they needed to clear everything up.

Sebastian hummed and hooked his fingers through his belt loops. "I think it's time we called it a day," he stated, and everyone looked at him, soft complaints floating around the room. "We're not getting anywhere right now with how things are progressing and we've all said what we needed to say as a group. All the cards are on the table and now I believe that we have to look at the cards individually to figure out our next step."

"What does that mean for us though?" Ciel asked carefully. "Us, as in you and I, and Alois and Claude. It's something that we should decide together I think." He walked a thin line and he knew it, but Ciel couldn't stop from asking.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder before turning around so he could see everyone. "Whatever we have to say now, we should say on a person to person basis," he answered and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Because it's not just about romantic relationships, but friendships as well. Just as Ciel and I have our problems to sort out, so too do Ciel and Alois, and Claude and I. We need to figure out where to go with our future. Trying to continue as we are will only prove futile and will make things worse."

Ciel nodded and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It was a good answer and better than what he had expected, although it didn't promise anything. Instead, Ciel would have to wait until the next time he could see Sebastian before he could tell him how he truly felt. Today's small snippet wasn't what he wanted to say and instead, he had so much more to tell Sebastian.

"I guess if we have nothing more to say, than it's time that we head back," Claude said, drawing a low whine from Alois. It seemed as though no one would leave today feeling satisfied. "At least that means we have one less day to spend with Grell."

"Why are you complaining? You slept in the spare bedroom," Sebastian answered, moving towards the door so he could slip his boots on.

Claude grunted. "You asked for the couch. Did you even get any sleep last night?"

Sebastian chuckled. "The couch was closer to the door in case I needed to escape from Grell quickly. But yes, I slept just fine last night," he purred and glanced around the room one last time, the mood in the apartment sobering once more. "Hopefully we can straighten things out as it's affecting not just our love lives but our whole life as well. Sooner or later, we'll either learn to forgive and move on, or to end things as they are."

Ciel swallowed hard and clutched the windowsill as his legs trembled, threatening to give out at Sebastian's words. "Hopefully not the latter," he said softly.

Neither male answered as Sebastian opened the door and stepped outside, Claude following him at a much slower pace. Claude paused to give Alois one last wistful look before moving through the door, shutting it behind him.

As the door closed, Ciel couldn't help but feel as though it was closing on his relationship as well, because unlike Claude who looked as though he wanted and hoped to try again, Sebastian had left without a backwards glance. And Ciel felt as though his world was crumbling around him.


	36. In the evening: XI

As a rule: But what we call our despair is often only the painful eagerness of unfed hope ~George Eliot

* * *

The rain continued through Sunday afternoon and seemed content to stay around and mirror exactly how Claude felt. The strong storm made it near impossible for them to drive back, even though Sebastian swore he could get them home without a problem. But Claude quickly pointed out that the traffic had the city gridlocked and left roads flooded.

They had to stay another night with Grell, much to Sebastian's chagrin, and the moment word came in that the roads were passable, Sebastian had pushed Claude out the door without another word to Grell.

But the drive back meant that they were alone together in the truck, leaving for a tense and awkward silence that had filled the cab for the whole drive home. Or at least in Claude's opinion. He didn't want to talk about what happened that weekend, nor did he want to tackle the problems between them.

It was the elephant in the room and by the time they reached the ranch his mood had grown worse. They went about their chores silently, easily falling into the flow of things and quickly forgetting about everything that had happened while they worked on the afternoon chores. But once the chores finished and they were back inside, working around each other to make dinner, it made Claude realize just how large the silence was.

He gripped the knife tighter and pushed aside the carrot he had been slicing. "We need to talk," Claude said, glancing over his shoulder. "This silence isn't going to go away if we ignore it. And we can't keep working around each other like this. Just because we could handle the chores together doesn't mean anything for us in the future."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, looking slightly amused. "What's more is there to say?" He asked.

"I screwed up and now we're paying for it," Claude answered and abandoned the carrot in favor of leaning against the island.

Sebastian shook his head. "Don't think that way and don't fall into self-pity, you're better than that." He took over where Claude left off and started to slice the carrot. "It's only a bad mistake if you let yourself look at it that way. You learn from everything that happens around you and that's just the way life is."

Claude fell silent, taking in the words but not saying anything. It was too soon to talk about everything, seeing as they had just returned from a stressful drive and an even more stressful night. Claude was in no mood to deal with something so serious at the same time.

"Tomorrow," he said finally. "We'll talk about it tomorrow and sort this mess out. I know what I want and don't want, but at the same time, I understand the position we're in now."

A small grunt left Sebastian's mouth as he dumped the carrots into a bowl and started to dice the onions. "It's only a position if you make it that way. Don't let your mind trick you into believing that it's something else when it's really not."

Claude nodded and slipped away from the counter, understanding that the conversation was over for the time being. Trying to continue now was pointless and they already had plans to talk tomorrow. Hopefully, everything would come to a point then. Until then, they would finish cooking and turn in early, as there was nothing more they could do now.

* * *

"Have you had sex with Alois yet?" Sebastian asked casually the next day while they were saddling the horses.

The question caught Claude off guard and he stumbled backwards, trying to keep the saddle from smacking into Eligos's side. He shifted the weight of the saddle in his hands and looked at Sebastian. "Did you just ask what I thought you did?" He asked, trying to make sure he heard right.

Sebastian nodded and tightened the cinch, drawing a displeased grunt from Belial. "Yeah, have you had sex with Alois yet? It's a simple answer, yes or no."

Claude shook his head. "That's not a simple question, especially coming from you," he stated, feeling awkward. "We dated for years until this summer when we broke up. We kissed, we fucked, and we indulged in other things that were far from innocent. You know this yet you ask if I had sex with Alois as though it's no big deal."

Crimson eyes darted to Claude. "Because it isn't. I keep telling you that you're making a problem out of nothing." He slipped the bridle over Belial's head and continued speaking. "You said it yourself. We dated for years and then ended our relationship over Alois and Ciel, who we met only months prior. Even before we had started dating, we knew each other for years. Yet these two students enter our lives and suddenly we find ourselves dropping our relationship to go back to being friends."

Claude gazed at Sebastian, trying to figure out Sebastian's point. It seemed odd to have their talk now, while they were getting ready to go into the fields. But they were most comfortable on horses and in that way, Claude could see Sebastian's logic. The best time to talk about something awkward was when they were doing something familiar such as riding. It took away the edge and helped to settle his nerves.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked as they led the horses down the aisle. Outside, the sun shone brightly, taking away the bite from the crisp air that surrounded them and Claude sighed at the touch of sun on his skin. It heated his body through the layers of clothing he wore and he could feel himself relaxing even more.

Sebastian hummed as he swung into the saddle. "I'm just thinking aloud, that's all. Wondering how we could drop all those years of dating for someone that we barely knew. They were strangers to us when we first met them, yet we tossed aside three years of successful dating to try something new and risk pain in the process." He lengthened his rein and let Belial stretch out more. "Don't you think that's a little odd?"

Claude shook his head. "Right now I'm not sure what to think and I'm content with letting you do all the talking." He hated not knowing what was on Sebastian's mind and he couldn't tell if Sebastian was mad at him or not.

"Very well," Sebastian answered and moved Belial closer to Eligos. They pinned their ears back at each before settling down to work alongside each other. "The point that I'm trying to make is that we gave up something good for something unknown. We could've ignored their advances, whether those advances were for the right or wrong reason, and continued dating each other without any problem. But we didn't. Instead, we took the chance to break away from each other in order to try something new."

"We can see how well that turned out," Claude drawled. "And it was my fault, because I didn't tell you the real reason for wanting to compete at the rodeo."

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "No single person is at fault for everything that happened. Everyone has equal responsibility in this mess and the actions of one person led to the actions of another. Like dominos that stretch back through a century of carefully placed events; each event triggering the next," he said, sounding amused. "But I never said that I was mad at you for what you did, if that's what you're thinking. I simply wanted to know the truth when I asked last week, but never once did I say that I felt upset."

Claude grumbled under his breath. "Then what are you implying?"

Sebastian shrugged slightly. "The fact that we broke up with each other to date someone new shows just how weak our relationship was."

Claude flinched at the words, finding them rather harsh, all things considering. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"If our relationship had been stronger, we wouldn't have been at each other's throats over the things that Ciel did. It wouldn't have bothered us and if anything, we would've shared a good laugh," Sebastian answered. "I think the fact that we were both so willing to return to friends shows that it wasn't as strong as it could've been. Our friendship was stronger than any romantic interest we had in each other. You can't deny that more often than not, the only time you felt something was when we had sex."

A low chuckle left Claude's mouth. "I suppose that's true. We only expressed how we felt whenever we were intimate and even then, we never said 'I love you' or tried to show anything close to that emotion."

Sebastian nodded. "But with Alois, you feel different. You haven't tossed him into bed yet and had your wicked ways with him because you wanted to wait until he was ready." He smirked at the disgruntled look Claude gave him at his choice of words but continued. "Whereas with us, we were open and ready to be intimate days after we started dating, and had sex maybe a week later if I'm correct."

Claude grunted. "We were horny teenagers back then, what else did you expect. We were too young to understand the true weight of the word 'love' and it was easy to believe that what we felt for each other was that emotion."

Humming, Sebastian bobbed his head as he urged Belial into a jog, feeling the stallion grow restless under him. "Even now, it's something I don't think we understand and honestly, what creature can understand such a complicated emotion?"

"Don't think too hard on it, Sebastian," Claude teased. "You might hurt yourself."

Sebastian flicked Claude off and shifted in his seat before continuing. "In the end, we confused lust for love and believed we felt affection for each other. Whereas now, what we feel for Alois and Ciel is different compared to what we felt for each other when we dated. That was only strong friendship. But what we feel now drove us to end our relationship and start a new one."

Claude glanced out at the landscape around them as he pondered his answer. "Yet we can see how those relationships turned out. Because we met them, we ended up breaking up and dating two people who didn't exactly care for us in the beginning." He gave a hollow laugh. "Now we don't know what to do and we have no idea if we would remain dating if it hadn't been for them."

"Claude," Sebastian called softly and pulled Belial to a stop. He waited for Eligos to putter to a stop before inching his horse closer to Claude. "I doubt that we would've been together for much longer, even if we hadn't met them. Maybe a year or two at most. I think we both understood that what we felt for each other wasn't romance but just lust."

"How do you know that we did the right thing then?" Claude asked. "How do you know that we just didn't need to take a break to examine our feelings before trying again?"

Sebastian chuckled and Claude felt dread build in his stomach at the mischievous look in Sebastian's eyes. He barely had time to question the look before Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his lips against his mouth. Claude tensed and grew still under Sebastian, as Sebastian seemed to search for something, before jerking away as the realization of Sebastian's actions finally hit.

Sebastian pulled back, looking pleased with himself. "That's how I know we did the right thing. Because if we simply needed a break, then you would've kissed me back without hesitation or thought. The fact that you didn't, and instead moved away, proves how you truly feel in regards to doing something sensual with me again. That part of us remains in the past and now the only thing on your mind is a blond haired brat named Alois." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Claude trembled at the words, knowing that they were right. "Even after everything that's happened I still miss him and find myself thinking of Alois," he admitted and rubbed at his lips. "And now I feel as though I've cheated on him," he claimed, pointing an accusing finger at Sebastian.

The action made Sebastian laugh and he kicked Belial forward into a lope. Claude spurred Eligos after them and felt the wind brush against his cheeks. Everything was okay. Their problems with each other were small compared to everything else surrounding them, as Sebastian pointed out. Everything would turn out for the better.

They slowed the horses down, smiling lightly and for the time, Claude could forget about everything else surrounding their lives. Because now, it was just about them and no one else. At least until a mischievous twinkle settled in Sebastian's eyes and he turned to look at Claude. "So have you fucked him or not?" He asked, gazing at Claude with intent eyes that promised not to drop the subject until Claude answered.

"Sebastian!" Claude shouted and tossed his hat at Sebastian, who only chuckled lowly as the hat missed, forcing Claude to dismount and pick it up. Sebastian earned a harsh slap on his thigh for the comment before Claude swung into the saddle again, looking annoyed. "Such a horny bastard," he grumbled. "But no, I haven't." He looked to the side, thinking about what Alois had done and wondering whether he would get another chance with Alois after everything that had happened.

Sebastian smirked. "Don't be a fool, Claude," he said, earning a dirty glare. "It's obvious that you still care for him even after everything that happened. You already admitted that you felt as though you had cheated on him with something that you couldn't even consider a kiss. I think it's clear about what you want to do. Don't let your anger and hurt at the situation stop you from thinking properly."

"I can't forgive him just like that," Claude answered, collecting his reins. "He planned on using me until he had what he needed and then dumping me."

"I know, but if you choose to believe him, he said that he doesn't feel that way now." Sebastian shrugged. "You can always decide to let him go because of this. Or you can choose to discover the truth before settling on a choice. But as I said, don't be a fool. You would lose something good if you did. Anyone can see how much you care for him."

Claude grunted. "You're thinking too much on this," he stated. "And since when did you become the expert on relationships? You're in the same boat as I am right now."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not in a boat at all," he commented. "I know exactly where I am and it's somewhere safe, compared to the sinking vessel that you're standing in. If you keep acting like a child by staying mad at the situation in hopes that it'll magically make everything better, you'll only sink faster. You'll regret it if you don't give Alois a chance to talk with you."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're trying to get me back together with Alois," Claude exclaimed as Belial trotted away, leaving Claude to stare at Sebastian's back. "You bastard, that's exactly what you're trying to do." He urged Eligos forward so he could catch up with Sebastian and chew him out more.

At the words, Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk and his eyes danced in the shadow of his hat. "Now what could I possibly gain from doing something like that?" He purred lowly, a devilish glint appearing in his eyes before Claude caught him and drew up alongside Belial. "Shall we go check the herd?" He asked, changing the subject back to work.

Claude nodded, accepting the change as there was no sense in beating a dead horse. "Might as well get that done so we can start practicing again. The finals are in month or so and we've let ourselves get rusty with this incident."

Sebastian grunted and urged Belial forward. "Then let's get going, times a wastin'," he said as the steady beat of hooves against the ground covered anything else that Claude would say as they settled back into the familiar once more.

* * *

Ciel pressed his body further into the cushions of the couch, ignoring the wind that howled outside their apartment. It was warm inside and he had wrapped himself from head to toe in a cozy blanket that Sebastian had given him back in September, while he waited patiently for Alois to return from classes.

Three days had passed since their last talk with Sebastian and Claude, and since then, Ciel felt content to ignore Alois. An action that Alois was all too happy to return. It seemed easier to ignore each other than talk about the current problem, and Ciel knew they had a lot to talk about.

He hoped that if they ignored the subject, things would return to normal and they wouldn't have to talk about their problems. But in doing that, the apartment turned awkward and Ciel couldn't stand to stay in the same room as Alois. In the span of a day, they ended up memorizing each other's schedules so they knew how to avoid each other.

It was all childish and as they started their third day of tiptoeing around each other, Ciel had decided that enough was enough. It was getting ridiculous and made him feel as though he was running away from his problems. And Phantomhive's didn't run from their problems. They faced them head on so they could tackle whatever bothered them in order to move on with the next thing life had to throw at them.

Ciel had taken care of everything so they would have the rest of the day to figure these problems out. They couldn't fix everything in the span of a few hours and the last thing Ciel wanted was to spread their talks out over several days. It would make things harder and in the end would feel like pulling teeth because of how complicated and tedious the process would turn into.

He glanced up as the door opened, admitting Alois. Upon seeing him, Alois cringed as he shut the door and hesitantly set his bag down. "I'm starting to hate coming back and finding you waiting for me," he stated. "Usually it bodes badly for me and I never like the outcome."

Ciel hummed. "Well, I did call your place of work today and informed them that you wouldn't come in due to issues with school. But I was kind enough to add that you would be in early tomorrow to make up the hours you missed today," he answered.

"You did what?" Alois asked, even though his voice lacked any anger. Even though he would work double tomorrow, he still wouldn't lose any money and Alois found that he couldn't stay mad at the situation. "Why would you do that?"

"Because we need to talk and you know it," Ciel commented. "This game that we're playing is getting old quickly and I don't know about you but I'm tired of walking on eggshells and trying to time everything right so I don't have to worry about running into you. We're in our second year of college but we're acting like children."

Alois shrugged as he took a seat on the chair opposite the couch. "Acting like children can be fun," he said, his eyes showing that he was joking as he settled down and slowly grew serious. "But I suppose you're right. We've been avoiding this for as long as possible and now it's time to face these problems."

Ciel nodded and sat up straighter but still kept the blanket around his body. It would help keep his temper in check and prevent any sarcastic remarks that might come from his mouth. It was the last thing they needed right now when they were trying to patch everything up.

"Where do we start?" He asked after a moment or two of silence. There were so many things that he didn't know the best place to start, but Ciel had a feeling that he was the one who needed to start things.

Alois shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I heard from the beginning is always the best place to start," he answered, trying to sound wise but nervousness crept into his voice regardless. "I guess that means that I sowed my own seeds and now I'm reaping the rewards of my labor," he said with a small laugh. "I was the one who chased after you when we were younger and had convinced myself that I liked you as something more than a friend when all I wanted to do was have you all to myself."

Ciel buried into his blanket more. "And I was the one who led you on because I knew what you wanted. I held that power over you for my own purposes. You were like a puppy that needed training as you grew into a dog and in the end; I had a well-trained dog that I knew how to use." He shook his head, realizing how childish they were when they were younger.

"It seems as though we're both at fault for our own mistakes," Alois commented. "We never stopped to look at what we were doing. We were too busy playing our games to notice that even though we had grown older, we still acted like kids."

Nodding, Ciel ran a hand through his hair. "But this problem is something that's both equally our fault, if you don't include the debt," he added quickly. "You went to Hannah because I wasn't accepting your advances, not because of the debt. That's what started the whole rodeo thing and because of that, I started to figure out a way to win Sebastian."

Alois grunted. "I didn't think you would fall that hard or quick for him. I just thought you would find him attractive. And when you tried to ask him out, he would turn you down. But you ended up pursuing him far more intently than I thought." He laughed hollowly. "I guess the only good thing that came from it was that we found the ones we wanted. But in the end it was a hollow victory."

Ciel sobered and his eyes darted to the floor. Everything seemed fine until the mention of Sebastian and Claude. They hadn't heard from them and the only thing that Ciel kept telling himself was that Sebastian and Claude were sorting out their own problems. After all, they ran a business together and they had to make sure that they could run it efficiently.

"What exactly are we Alois?" Ciel asked suddenly. "Were we ever friends or were we just people who used each other to get what we wanted?" They had to know that first before they could go anywhere else. No point in playing the blame game anymore. They both knew they were at fault for everything and pointing fingers wasn't going to get them anywhere. They had tried that and failed several times.

Alois was silent as he thought about the answer, unsure himself. They had called themselves friends for years, simply using the word to explain the context of their affiliation, but other than that, he wasn't sure what to call them. After everything that happened, it seemed cruel to call what they had a friendship and in the end, that was just a lie.

"We're roommates," Alois finally said, because in honestly that's all they were. They weren't anything more or anything less. To be less would mean they were strangers and they were far from that.

Ciel nodded. "That works," he remarked. "But now the question is, do we try for something past that or will we just keep it as roommates for the rest of our college experience." He would admit that, at times, he liked having Alois around. Alois made him feel smarter and there were times, although rare, that he honestly enjoyed Alois's company. But as to what Alois felt about the whole situation, Ciel didn't know, and he didn't blame Alois if he wanted to leave it roommates.

"Maybe we should think about that part," Alois said after moments of silence. "We've both been hurt by this ordeal. Me more than you, and you can't deny that. I have the debt and losing Claude, whereas you just lost Sebastian. In the end, I'm still the one to suffer the most."

Ciel wisely kept his mouth shut and watched as Alois stood up. There was nothing more to say on the subject and the only thing they could do now was think about what they wanted next. Knowing that, Ciel stood up and moved to his bedroom, the blanket still firmly draped over him.

Once in his room, he shut the door and moved over to his bed. He curled up on the surface, burying his face into the material and inhaling the scent of cinnamon and horses. Breathing in the only thing he had to remind himself of Sebastian.

* * *

Thursday night, Alois approached Ciel, much to his surprise and Ciel couldn't stop the shock from crossing his face. Even Alois seemed surprised at his actions as he slowly sat down in the chair next to Ciel. Ciel pushed the books aside and turned from his homework to face Alois, wondering what was on his mind.

"I'm pregnant," Alois said seriously. Seconds passed before he burst into laughter, a sound neither of them had heard in weeks since the fiasco first started. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You just looked so serious and I felt like I should say something that was just as serious."

Ciel punched Alois's shoulder, not at all happy with Alois's joke. "You bastard," he snapped although his voice lacked any bite and he found himself laughing at the situation. It felt good to laugh after so long and it didn't take long before they were both laughing without restraint. It was a good stress relief, one that had Ciel feeling a little lighter when they finally caught their breaths.

"But seriously," Alois said, calming down so they could talk. "I did come to see you so we could talk. I thought about what you said on Tuesday, about where we go from here."

Ciel nodded and all sense of laughter from earlier vanished, leaving instead a serious atmosphere that demanded his full attention. "I've been thinking about it as well, but you first."

Alois sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I want to, in time, start again. Not now, because a part of me still can't forgive you. We're still struggling with our own lives and everything else, which makes it hard to forgive. But maybe we can ease into a friendship. A normal one, but one that's going to take time. Because it's something that won't happen overnight."

"I understand and agree with that," Ciel answered and let out a heavy sigh. "What I did to you with the debt was unfair and was just my way of trying to force my power and will on someone. That's fine and dandy for adults, but we were just kids when that happened. I can't take back the years or anything else that I did, but I can drop the debt up until college and perhaps part of the lawyer fees. If there's one thing I ask, it's that I'm paid back for the tuition."

For a moment, Alois looked stunned. He didn't expect Ciel to pull a stunt like that and all things considering, what Ciel asked for in return was only fair. "That's reasonable," he finally said, feeling as though a weight had lifted from his chest. "Hannah has already promised to help me out with the lawyer fees when she's released, so I can pay you back for that as well."

Ciel hummed. "I have a current spreadsheet of everything you owe if you would like to look at it so you know exactly what you'll have to pay. I also have all the receipts in case you doubt anything is off."

Alois shook his head. "I'll trust that you're not cheating me and we'll say that it's our first step in building our new companionship," he answered. "Besides, I don't think I could find another person as interesting as you. If I gave that up, who would I have to entertain me when things get boring? Surely not Grell. You can only take so much of him before you start to go insane."

A small chuckle left Ciel's throat. "I think I should be the one saying that to you. You've always been the interesting one with your fairies and whatnot."

Stomping his foot childishly, Alois pouted. "They do so exist. Mythical creatures just have to exist, otherwise this world would be boring and what good would come from that?"

Ciel grunted and waved Alois away, not wanting to deal with such childish things when he had other things to worry about, such as his project that was due tomorrow. He waited until Alois left the dining room before checking his phone for a missed text message but found that it was quiet and empty, just as it had been all week long.

Still no word from Sebastian and once more, Ciel was left alone and aching. Missing Sebastian terribly but unable to do anything about it but hope and wish for the best.

* * *

The soft clink of shaped and polished bones hitting each other echoed in the study as a pale hand discarded another chess piece without care into a box of used pieces. It filled up quickly until at last, only a handful of pieces remained on the dual colored board and crimson eyes looked triumphant as they searched the board.

"Beneath the throne, the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins," the voice murmured and reached out to run a finger over the king, making it wobble on its square. "But if the king is taken, then its game over."

In the corner of the office, another figure tossed a pawn into the air and caught it easily, green eyes following the motion of the pawn. "Then you shall keep playing."

"Until I hear the words checkmate."

* * *

Ciel paced his room, glancing at his computer every fifteen seconds to check the time and the screen, which hadn't changed since the last time he looked at it. Instead, it remained the same background with a window open for Skype and nothing more. He was a nervous wreck ever since Sebastian sent a text late last night and Ciel glanced at his phone again, double-checking the message.

' _Saturday at one, Skype.'_  The message remained the same since Ciel first saw it this morning when he woke up and Ciel set the phone down again. A part of him was happy that Sebastian finally contacted him and the other part feared that Sebastian would tell him to stay away.

His heart raced as Ciel looked at the clock again, noting that the time, 1:57. He ached to see Sebastian again and while Ciel wanted to see Sebastian in person, this would have to work as well. He would take what Sebastian gave him. Ciel missed Sebastian but it would take more than those words to earn Sebastian's forgiveness.

The ring tone for his Skype went off, loud and shrill in the silence of the room, making Ciel bolt to answer the call. He slammed his knee against the desk in the process but brushed it off as he clicked the talk button, waiting impatiently for Sebastian's webcam to connect with the program. When it did and Sebastian's face showed up on his screen, Ciel couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"Hey," he said softly.

Sebastian offered a small smile in return, trying to ease the anxiety that rolled off Ciel in waves. "Hey," he commented and let his eyes roam over Ciel's face. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

Ciel shook his head, recalling the newest set of nightmares that had started to haunt him. Last night had him waking up and clutching his chest after something thrust a sword through his body. Glowing pink eyes held the twisted green blade and pushed it deeper in his body as the shadow came closer to whisper something in his ear. The words remained lost to Ciel and triumphant eyes watched him as darkness surrounded Ciel with its inky embrace before Ciel woke, soaked in sweat.

"Not really," he said honestly and rubbed his fists over his eyes, knowing that he had large bags under his eyes. "I haven't been getting enough sleep. I…I miss you and not knowing everything keeps me up at night."

"It seems as though we have a lot to talk about," Sebastian stated and patted his leg, offering Soot a place to sit. She took the offer and curled close to him, purring loudly. "I think you should start, seeing as you didn't get a chance to tell me everything last time. It's just us this time and no one else will hear what you have to say."

"I know," Ciel answered and clenched his teeth to stop himself from shaking due to his nerves and adrenaline. "When I first saw your poster that Alois brought home, I was enthralled. You were a cowboy, a good-looking one, and hell; you looked hot in that picture. Your eyes drew me in first and after that I was hooked before I realized it."

Sebastian blinked before he smirked, looking pleased with himself. "Your comments are very flattering and I appreciate them very much," he teased, looking as though he was a bird preening himself.

Ciel rolled his eyes but was happy to hear Sebastian teasing him. It meant that Sebastian was relaxed and anger wasn't the first thing on his mind. "I wanted to meet you and that was my goal when I went to the rodeo. But when I found out you had a boyfriend, you became a challenge that I wanted to win. I let myself get caught up in the game that I set before myself that I never stopped to think about what I was doing or how I was handling the situation. I only thought about having you for myself."

A low hum left Sebastian's throat. "Before you knew that I had a boyfriend, what did you hope to accomplish when you came to the rodeo? Aside from meeting me."

"I wanted to get to know you first," Ciel answered honestly. "Because you were, well…really attractive and you were everything that I wanted in a boyfriend. I figured if I could work my way into your life, I could eventually get closer and maybe grow into something more than that."

Crimson eyes glowed with amusement. "But when we first met, your thoughts weren't anywhere near friendship if I remember correctly. They focused more on trying to bed me and seeing if you could get into my pants," he purred. "I remember your actions the night we met after the rodeo and how you boldly touched me."

Ciel faltered and felt his face heat up. "Ye-yeah well you try to think straight when you're around someone who is older than you and is sinfully attractive. All those thoughts of friendship fly out the window and all you can think about is what you want." His face grew even warmer. "I'm just a guy. I can't help my thoughts."

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "Yet as you grew to know more about me, that side vanished and your true innocence came out. When I brought up the subject, everything came to a screeching halt. Why was that?" He asked. "Were you just teasing me that night? Hoping to get a one night stand with me until you had what you wanted?"

Ciel shook his head knowing that Sebastian would laugh at him for his next answer. "I thought that you would like it if I came on that way. That it would help me win you over." He forced back a small grimace as the realization of how he had acted, and what could've happened that night, hit him like a truck.

Ciel had believed that he was acting cool and mature. Instead, he had acted abysmal, offering himself to someone he had just met because he was horny. Ciel thought he wanted Sebastian to fuck him when instead; Ciel had just wanted Sebastian in general. "You were so nice to me earlier that day that I thought I had a chance. That after we had sex, you would want me. I was willing to give everything to have you."

Sebastian's eyes seemed to soften slightly at the words, as Ciel's voice cracked and Ciel realized his faults. "While it's flattering to know that you were willing to go so far just to win me over, I don't think you could've gone through with it in the end. Despite what your body felt and what your mind was trying to make you think, you weren't willing to go the whole way that night." He paused and studied Ciel for a brief moment before continuing. "If anything, that line of thought shows just how much growing up you needed to do."

"It was immature, I know," Ciel answered, rubbing at his eyes. "But I know that I've matured since then. I wouldn't have made it this far if I kept thinking that way. Because as the months passed, you went from being someone that I just wanted to have sex with, to someone that I was content to be with and I wanted to spend more time with you whenever I could."

He could feel the worry growing and mounting inside his body again, twisting and turning until Ciel felt as though he would have a panic attack. The way Sebastian talked made it sound as though Sebastian believed Ciel was too young and immature to continue their relationship. While Ciel might have acted immature at the time, he knew that things had changed and he had matured since then. He just needed to prove that to Sebastian and make him realize that.

"How do I know that you've changed though, Ciel?" Sebastian asked, watching as Ciel sucked in a deep breath at his words and his eyes grew wide and panicked. "You say that you have and that your feelings have changed but how can you prove that to me? How do you show me that you've matured?"

Ciel swallowed harshly. "Because I'm not running away or denying everything that I did. I'm facing the problems that I caused and I'm trying to right them. Alois and I have already talked about the problems between us and I've had a lot of time to think about everything I did to you. I know I hurt you by my actions, and I'm ashamed to know that I once saw you only as a prize to win."

He smiled despite the current situation. "I know now that you're so much more than that. You're kind to me and always look out for my best interest no matter what. You smart and know far more than anyone would believe and you're talented in ways that most people could only hope to be."

He was shaking now; Ciel knew that much and he couldn't hide it from Sebastian. However, Ciel found the thought of losing Sebastian terrifying. Within the short months that had passed between them; he had grown close to Sebastian. Closer than Ciel had thought possible but it had happened. And it had happened without him realizing until it was almost too late.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling tired. "You're not in any mood to keep talking about this, Ciel," he said gently. "We'll need to continue it later when your emotions are more stable."

Ciel shook his head and was surprised to feel warm tears trickling down his cheeks. "Don't Sebastian, please don't," he begged. He feared that this would be their last conversation and he tried to cling to it as best he could. He didn't want to let Sebastian go. "Don't leave, I'm fine. I promise."

"Ciel, you're crying," Sebastian commented, pointing out the fact that Ciel's emotions streamed down his face. "You're anything but fine right now and you're emotions are too jumbled for you to think straight. You need time to think about everything we said and sort out your emotions before we can talk again."

Brushing the tears aside and trying to stop them, Ciel spoke quickly, wanting to get his point across before Sebastian left. "I just don't want you to go," he said. "I don't want to lose you," he blurted out before he could stop himself, only further proving Sebastian's point that he wasn't fine.

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Ciel, I'm going to hang up but I'll call back at the end of the month, I promise."

The words sat on the tip of Ciel's tongue, begging Sebastian to stay on the line when the call ended. A black screen met him, along with the words 'call finished', leaving Ciel to breakdown at his desk. His chest heaved and he felt like screaming but nothing more would come other than the tears.

And for the first time since everything happened, Ciel sobbed and cried as the situation finally overcame him and Ciel felt as though it would drown him in an ocean of despair.


	37. In the evening: XII

As a Rule: People can be more forgiving than you can imagine. But you have to forgive yourself. Let go of what's bitter and move on ~ Bill Cosby

* * *

Ciel drifted through the following days in a haze and he found that after a while, the tears no longer fell. He realized the tears had dried up on Tuesday night and for the first time since the fiasco started; Ciel felt as though he could think with a calm and level head. He still worried that Sebastian would leave him, but his mind could focus beyond that as he wrestled his emotions under control.

He moved through the rest of his days without effort, feeling as though a fog had lifted from his mind and Ciel felt in control once more. The nightmares still plagued him but he could fall back asleep after waking up and his dreams would grow peaceful afterwards.

Even now, as he waited for Sebastian to call him, Ciel felt that he had everything under control. His thoughts were in order and he didn't feel that he would breakdown at any given point. He was anxious, yes, but it wasn't nearly as bad as last week or the weeks prior. It was a sense of understanding, because Ciel knew that, while not everything was his fault, parts of it were and begging Sebastian to forgive him wasn't going to help.

The program on the computer started to ring, pulling Ciel from his thoughts and he let out a long sigh before clicking the talk button. He could do this; he knew he could. Ciel was a Phantomhive and they could handle themselves, no matter what. A small smile spread across his lips at the sight of Sebastian and warmth trickled through his chest.

"Hey," he said softly.

Sebastian smiled back at him. "You look better this week," he commented. "More relaxed and sure of yourself. Did something happen since the last time we talked?"

Ciel nodded, wanting to tell Sebastian everything. "I accepted I'm responsible for certain faults, no matter how I look at it. No one forced the thoughts into my head and they were all my own. Alois might've tricked me into going, but I fell for that trick and let my thoughts get away from me. They let me believe that you were nothing more than someone to have sex with and kept me from seeing you in the light that I see you in now," he answered, surprised to find that he wasn't trembling compared to the last times.

Sebastian nodded but stayed silent and Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to lose his nerve if Sebastian started to talk and ask questions during his explanation.

"There's nothing to excuse my actions or thoughts, and I can't beg you to forgive me, even if I may want to. What I did was wrong and cruel to you, and for that, you have every reason to remove me from your life," Ciel said carefully. He hoped that Sebastian wasn't considering that as Ciel still wanted Sebastian to stay with him, but he wouldn't beg.

The time for that was over and he had accepted the truth that whatever happened was his fault. He would have to handle the consequences of his actions with the grace and maturity that Sebastian wanted to see from him. He needed to prove to Sebastian that he was mature enough to receive another chance.

"If I were to ask how you thought and felt about me now, what would you say?" Sebastian asked, urging Ciel to continue with his thoughts and to know what else was on Ciel's mind.

Ciel offered a small smile. "I would say all the things that I should've said when I first saw you. That you're attractive yes, but you're more than just a nice face to look at. You're smart, and I know that you're just as smart as the people who work for my father. You could easily put them to shame because you can look at things outside of the box." He chuckled. "And you're talented. I look at what you've done and I know that you keep to the goals you set. You're self-driven and you know what you want. It's something that not many people have."

He wet his lips and pondered his next words, glad that Sebastian remained quiet and gave him the chance to collect his thoughts. Ciel wanted to get out all the words and feelings on his chest before they left him. What he wanted to say wasn't exactly easily and it took time to form the thoughts into the proper sentences as well as to build up the courage to say them.

"What I feel for you now is what I think most people feel when they're in a relationship. I'm happy when I'm with you and since we're apart, I enjoy the chances we get to talk even more. Even if it's just hearing your voice, that's enough for me," Ciel swallowed to keep his voice from cracking as he forced himself to continue. "I know what I feel for you, but it's something that I can't put into words and I can't say 'I love you' yet."

Ciel watched Sebastian carefully, not sure how Sebastian would react to his words. To say those three words, something that Sebastian and Claude had never said to each other, was something Ciel didn't want to take lightly. They were heavy words, ones that people said without pause or thought as to the weight that they held. After everything Ciel had done to Sebastian, he had no right to say those words.

Sebastian remained silent on the other screen, taking in the words, and Ciel couldn't help but feel the nervousness swell inside him. He knew that he would have to accept whatever Sebastian told him, but it didn't mean that he would like the news if it were bad. It was already bad enough that the words he wanted to say could never leave his mouth. Maybe it was something to do with being a male, or perhaps Ciel just was just terrible at apologies. Seeing as he rarely gave them.

"Your words, while tried and true, are still lacking," Sebastian said, focusing his gaze on Ciel. He could see the disappointment fill the blue eyes and pain flickered across Ciel's face, but Ciel, for his part didn't breakdown and cry. Nor did he ask for a second chance. Instead, his eyes simply lowered as he accepted the words, as he should. It was something Sebastian hadn't expected from Ciel after the last time they had tried to talk about the problem but Sebastian found it pleasing that Ciel had grown in such a short period of time.

It showed that Ciel had matured, accepting the things that were his fault; as there were other people to blame for the whole fiasco. And at the same time, while words held a heavy meaning, actions often spoke louder than words. And these actions were enough to tell Sebastian exactly what Ciel couldn't tell him.

"Friday, I want you to go to your classes and when you finish them, come up to the ranch to see me," Sebastian stated, watching as Ciel's head shot up in surprise. "You can show me just how sorry you are then, but know that just because I'm giving you this chance doesn't mean that I'm forgiving you just yet."

Ciel nodded. "But it's a start," he said hopefully, carefully guarding his emotions. He didn't want to end up ruining his only chance. Despite how happy he was, Ciel needed to keep a level head and use this chance to show Sebastian that he was indeed sorry. That he would do anything to make things right.

Sebastian hummed and shifted in his seat, making Soot mew at him in protest before she settled down again. "It's a start," he confirmed. "But nothing more than that. A small step in the right direction, but it's always easy to fall into temptation along the way."

A smile spread across Ciel's face. "That's impossible. You're like a drug to me. One that I can't get enough of and the thought of getting back to you is enough to keep me on the right path. You are the only temptation I need."

Smirking at the words, Sebastian leaned forward to look into the camera. "Flattery will get you everywhere, but in this case, they're just sweet and flattering words, nothing more." He chuckled as Ciel shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. "But until then, I will see you on Friday where I'll let you show me how you feel."

Ciel bobbed his head. "And I'll make sure that you won't regret it," he said boldly before Sebastian signed off, leaving Ciel alone in his room to grin like an idiot. He needed to make sure that he proved to Sebastian that he was worth the second chance, even if it meant doing something that Ciel wouldn't normally do.

He stood up and moved away from the computer, surprised to find himself shaking. Although this time, it was from relief instead of fear. Because for the first time since the disaster started, Ciel found that he could see a small light at the end of the tunnel. But he wouldn't let the hope get ahead of him. He refused to let himself believe that just because Sebastian was giving him another chance that everything would be all right.

Because in the end, Sebastian could still turn him away. In the end, Sebastian held all the cards and Sebastian would make the final choice. Not Ciel, but Sebastian. And he would do well to remember that.

* * *

Ciel shifted in his seat as his car quickly approached the ranch and his foot moved to the brake, pressing it lightly to make the first curve on the road that led to the entrance. He was nervous again, but knew that he could prove himself worthy of another chance.

Slowing down more, Ciel felt his heart race as the familiar fences came into view before the entrance gate finally reached his line of sight. He made the turn slowly, careful not to throw up too much gravel and dust in case some of the horses spooked. They grazed peacefully along either side of the driveway as Ciel guided the car down the drive.

It was late afternoon and it felt weird to come so late on a Friday. Under normal circumstances, Ciel would've arrived late yesterday thanks to the debt. Now the debt was a thing of the past and Ciel no longer relied on it.

In a way, he felt better because of it. Ciel had never realized how much he had relied on Alois to do things for him and how lazy it had made him become. He had to learn how to manage his time again and while it was slightly annoying, it felt good to be in charge of everything in his life instead of leaving things to Alois.

It had taken some time to get used to but Ciel learned quickly and he was proud of himself for that. He knew it was a step in the right direction and in the end; it would help him get his life back on track.

But whether or not Sebastian would see it that way was another thing and was one that Ciel didn't want to think about now. He had other things to focus on and as the car came to a stop, Ciel pushed Alois and the debt from his mind. He was here to focus strictly on Sebastian and that's all he was going to do. Sebastian deserved that and more.

Sebastian was already outside as Ciel turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. He sat on the porch, examining something he held between his fingers before pocketing the object as Ciel moved closer. Ciel stopped at the foot of the steps and for a moment, couldn't do anything but stare at Sebastian, taking in maybe for the first time how Sebastian truly looked. It made him realize what he stood to lose and Ciel found a sense of agony tear at him.

Sebastian cocked his head at him. "What are you looking at?" He asked. "You act as though you didn't just see me on Wednesday."

Ciel shook his head. "It'll sound cheesy, but I feel as though I'm looking at you for the first time again. But this time with clear eyes and you're just so damn…"

"Handsome?" Sebastian teased smirking slightly.

"Cocky," Ciel answered and could only roll his eyes. It was nice to fall into this easy banter with Sebastian and pretend that nothing had ever happened between them. He went to take a step towards Sebastian, wanting to get inside the house so he could put his bags down, but stopped as Sebastian held up his hand.

"A few rules first," Sebastian said, his voice serious once more. "First, you won't stay in my room. You'll stay in the bunkhouse. Second, there will be no touching unless necessary for work or otherwise. I said I would give you a chance, but that doesn't mean that I'm accepting you back into my bed."

Ciel nodded, understanding the words completely. He had expected as much and had refused to let his hopes get up even that much. In a sense, they were back at square one but without the awkward first meeting. "I understand," he answered. "The fact that you're letting me do this much is enough for me."

Sebastian hummed, accepting the words and stepped to the side to let Ciel pass. "Go put your things in the room and then come out to the barn so we can start with the afternoon chores. Claude went down to see Alois in hopes that they could work things out while we're sorting through our problems."

"Did you two sort out everything between y'all?" Ciel asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Sebastian. He couldn't imagine Sebastian and Claude ending their friendship over something so small compared to the rest of the problems circling their lives. Especially with the competition starting in a month.

Nodding, Sebastian shoved his hands in his pockets. "We did and understand once and for all that the feelings we had between each other was nothing but lust. We were horny teenagers at the time that had nothing but sex on the mind. We thought at the time that what we felt was affection but I think we knew it wasn't." He chuckled. "There comes a time when you keep pushing at something, hoping that in the end it'll give way, but that never happens. I think we kept hoping something more would come from it but it wasn't there in the end."

Ciel's eyes darted to the porch, taking in the cracks and whorls that etched into the wood. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out between y'all in the way that y'all hoped. And I'm sorry for helping to end the relationship before it should've happened."

Sebastian waved his hand. "It's better that it did. If it had continued, there is a high chance that it would've ended badly and I'd rather have it end early and still stay friends than lose Claude as a partner. There are just some things that are hard to replace no matter how annoying they are."

A laugh left Ciel's throat and he pushed his way through the door so he could set his bags down. He wanted to get out to the barn so he could settle back into the familiarity of working with Sebastian again. He missed working the chores and Ciel sorely missed Furtur. Ciel knew the mare wasn't his horse, but it still didn't mean that he couldn't pretend that she was.

Shoving his boots on, Ciel jogged out of the house and down to the barn. Sebastian was already measuring feed into the buckets and without prompting, Ciel grabbed the first stack to take to the stalls. He knew the process well enough that Sebastian didn't need to hold his hand. And while it wasn't exactly showing Sebastian how he felt, it was a start. Not many people would willingly come out to shovel dirtied hay and help with chores to show how they felt.

But this was a different situation than most people had to deal with. Sebastian wasn't one who wanted flowers or chocolates when he was mad, or even an expensive gift. Sebastian simply looked out for his ranch and in return wanted someone who would care for it just as much as he did. Sebastian wanted hard workers who could help with the chores and someone who loved the horses with everything they had.

And Ciel could offer all that and more. He knew the business side of the ranch as well and even though he didn't enjoy it, he could help Sebastian with the books if needed. Anything that would show Sebastian how much he cared. Because Ciel cared about not just Sebastian, but also the ranch. It had become a second home to him and one that Ciel found he enjoyed returning to more than his home back in Houston.

He returned to gather more buckets, brushing past Sebastian as Sebastian moved through the door. Their arms rubbed against each other but Sebastian didn't say anything, continuing without a word, and Ciel followed the example. There was nothing to say about that action and was best to ignore it, as it had been nothing more than an accident and wasn't worth mentioning. It hurt that things had come to this but Ciel hoped to right his wrongs and prove to Sebastian that things could return to the way they used to be.

* * *

A low groan left Ciel's mouth as his alarm went off the next morning and he couldn't help but feel as though it was summer all over again. His body wasn't used to waking up this early and it was with unwavering effort on his part that Ciel rolled out of bed. It was still dark outside as the days were getting shorter and the nights longer in the process. Ciel looked forward to daylights saving when he would get another hour of sleep but for now that wasn't going to help him.

He stumbled into his pants before walking into the main part of the house to find Sebastian already awake. Sebastian chuckled at his rumpled appearance and Ciel grumbled at him, not happy that Sebastian teased him so early in the morning. But he found that the more he walked around, the more awake he became and after rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned to Sebastian, waiting for the day's assignments.

"We have morning chores of course before breakfast, and after that, there are a few horses that need schooling before they head off to auction next week," Sebastian answered.

Ciel glanced up quickly, his heart clenching at the word auction. "You're not selling Furtur are you?" He blurted out, worried that Sebastian might sell the mare that had his heart.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, she's a good mare and her training is coming along nicely. Furtur is well worth the investment we put in her, although were we to sell her, she would bring in more than what we paid for her." He grunted and moved towards the door, grabbing a light jacket in the process. "But only a fool would let go of her just for money."

"Thank you," Ciel breathed, relieved to find that Furtur was safe for the time being.

Sebastian nodded at the comment and continued out the door. "After the chores, I'll need your help lunging the horses. I have to watch them to make sure their gaits are sound and with you lunging them, I can work without distraction." They moved through the crisp morning air. "I won't sell a horse that doesn't have a sound gait and a steady disposition."

Ciel nodded. "I don't blame you," he answered as they approached the barn. "Your reputation as a breeder is on the line."

They entered the barn and hungry cries greeted them, making Ciel chuckle as he made his way to the feed room. He started to set out the buckets that they would need while Sebastian began to measure out the feed. Ciel was anxious to get started, as he wanted to lunge the horses with Sebastian, knowing that it was another way to spend time with Sebastian and he would take any chance he could.

"When's the auction?" Ciel asked, breaking the silence as he stacked buckets.

Sebastian closed a barrel and moved to another one, scooping a cup out before answering. "Wednesday. Claude and I will leave that morning to make it to the auction by the afternoon. We're not looking to buy but simply sell. There are several people who have expressed interest in the colts we're selling so I know they'll go to good homes."

Ciel nodded, happy to hear that as well. "I'm sure you have people waiting in lines to buy your horses," he commented.

Chuckling, Sebastian leaned down to grab a stack of buckets before heading to the main barn. "It seems like that at times, but it's never easy to part with a horse, no matter how it may seem on the outside. It takes a lot of time to raise them and in a way, they're like kids. It's hard to let them go at times."

A small hum of sympathy left Ciel's mouth as he dumped the first bucket of feed into a bin, stepping out of the way so the horse could eat. Soon the barn had quieted down and the only sound that that filled the air was the loud munching of food. Ciel followed Sebastian to the fields so they could check on the cattle and the grounds in general. They needed to check fences and make sure the gates were secure before letting the stock out.

It didn't take long to finish the rounds and by the time they finished, the horses had finished eating. Ciel started to let the animals out, leading them to the pasture and giving each one a good pat on the neck before letting them go. There was something about working with the horses that put him at ease in a way that Ciel couldn't describe. It just made him feel relaxed and happy.

"The horses in the last four stalls need to stay in," Sebastian said as they passed by each other. "They need to be lunged before going to pasture. After that, we'll need to draw up the papers and prepare everything for the auction."

Ciel nodded and grabbed the next horse, leading the prancing stallion away from the barn. To anyone else, it would seem as though Sebastian was taking advantage of him. Using the offered help as a chance to have free labor, but Ciel didn't see it that way. This was something he wanted to do and was happy to help Sebastian. It was just a small thing that he could do and hope that it was a start back on the right path to show Sebastian how he felt.

They cleared out the barn and Sebastian met Ciel as he came back into the building. Sebastian held a lunge line in his hands and Ciel accepted it without asking. "Tack up the first horse and meet me in the ring. I need to watch them so you'll do the lunging today."

"I'll be out in a bit," Ciel answered, already walking towards the first stall. A dark brown horse snorted at him as he slipped a halter over his head before leading him to the crossties. It didn't take long to tack the horse up and within moments, Ciel stood in the center of the ring while Sebastian watched from the outside.

It made a small spark of pride swell inside Ciel as he urged the horse forward. The fact that Sebastian still trusted him for something as important as this gave him hope and Ciel clung to it as he moved with the horse. He already had plans to cook dinner for Sebastian tonight as another way to show that he was sorry. It was something he didn't do often and Sebastian knew that all too well after the last disaster when Ciel tried to cook. But for Sebastian, Ciel was willing to do whatever it took, so long as he didn't come off as being desperate.

"How's he looking?" Ciel asked as the horse moved around the ring at a slow jog. He knew this colt from the summer as Sebastian often worked with the horse before the afternoon chores. It was sad to know that within a few short days, the colt would leave the ranch for good.

Sebastian glanced up from his notes and nodded slightly. "He's looking good. He's sound and moves in the proper way a Western horse should handle his gaits. Slow and without fuss." He flipped a page to look over the rest of his notes. "The buyer who is most interested in him has a daughter who is looking to start riding soon and he wants a horse who has a good temperament and can grow with his daughter."

Ciel smiled as the horse moved into a lope. "He'll be perfect for her then. He's still young and can bond with her as they both grow. That's the best relationship for a horse and rider."

"It is," Sebastian answered with a small smile.

Slowly, they continued to move through the horses that would go to auction until it was well past noon and Ciel could see storm clouds coming in on the horizon. They grew darker as they drew closer and if Ciel squinted hard enough, he could just make out the pouring rain that came down in streaks across the land.

Luckily, they would work inside for the rest of the day, figuring out the business side of the auction. But the coming rain made everything dark until Ciel could feel the pull of sleep. It urged him to give into temptation but Ciel fought against it, wanting to give a good impression for Sebastian.

"We'll eat first and then start to work," Sebastian commented and gestured to the kitchen. "Pull out what you want to eat and I'll start cooking when I get back. I need to make a few calls first."

Ciel nodded and glanced around the kitchen, searching for something he wanted to eat but found that he wanted to surprise Sebastian instead. Sebastian had skipped breakfast, as was his norm, but by now Sebastian would be hungry and Ciel could make him something simple. It wouldn't be as extravagant as the meals that Sebastian made but it was better than nothing was. He pulled out bread and some cheese, knowing that at the most he could make grilled cheese.

It didn't take long to make the simple meal and all too soon, a perfect grilled cheese sat on the plate. Proud of his accomplishment, Ciel walked to the study where he could hear Sebastian talking on the phone. He could hear Sebastian mentioning numbers and Ciel knocked on the door lightly to draw attention to himself. Sebastian waved him in and Ciel moved forward softly, placing the plate on the desk before Sebastian.

An eyebrow rose at the sandwich and Sebastian glanced up at Ciel, silently asking what it was but Ciel just smiled and pushed it closer. "Lunch," he mouthed before backing out of the room and leaving Sebastian to his phone call. He would ask later if Sebastian liked the sandwich but for now, he would let Sebastian eat in peace

Once alone, Sebastian shook his head and smirked, finding the whole situation humorous. "How ironic," he murmured before turning his attention back to the phone call at hand, but not before his eyes flickered to the chess set that sat in the corner.

Half an hour later, Ciel entered the office again, this time with a meal for himself. He didn't want to waste Sebastian's time and had settled with making a simple salad for himself, topped with some strips of grilled chicken he found in the fridge. It was easy and wasn't too messy to make, something that Ciel was grateful for as he took a seat across from Sebastian.

Sebastian was still on the phone but looked as though he would finish soon and Ciel glanced around the office, taking in the familiar books and binders around him. Everything was the same, just as the day Ciel had left, except for the chess set that sat tucked in the corner of the room. With a quick glance at Sebastian, Ciel set his bowl on the desk and moved over to the board, looking over the pieces with a careful eye.

There weren't many pieces left on the board and Ciel's fingers itched to finish the game as he could see the moves needed in order to win and capture the king. He wasn't sure whom Sebastian played against with but someone was very close to winning and Ciel wondered if he could ask to play the winner once it was over.

He looked away from the game as Sebastian placed the phone back on the cradle and called his name. Giving the board one last look, Ciel moved back to the desk and took a seat across from Sebastian. "Who is the other player?" Ciel asked curiously.

Sebastian shook his head. "Someone I've been playing for a long time." He glanced at the board, taking in the remaining pieces before focusing once more on Ciel. "Why? See something you like on the board?"

Ciel nodded. "Whoever is playing the black pieces is about to win," he commented. "The knight is about to capture the king and win with checkmate."

A pleasured purr left Sebastian's throat. "That's good to know, seeing as I'm playing the black pieces," he answered, looking pleased with himself. "It's been a long game, one that I intend to win."

"You'll win," Ciel stated. "There's no other way your opponent can escape."

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "I've learned before from the past not to accept victory when it's still several moves before you. Just because you can see the victory doesn't mean that you can win it. In the end, something unexpected can happen and someone can steal the victory from you, right under your nose."

Ciel shivered as red eyes pierced his and he couldn't help but glance away. "That is good advice," he murmured and gestured to the books in front of him. "Shall we get started? I'm sure this will take a while to sort out all of the paperwork before the auction and it would be nice to finish it up before than I'm sure."

Sebastian nodded and opened the binder before passing over the needed forms to Ciel. "You know what needs to be done. Go ahead and get started with this one and I'll work on the mare. I'll check over everything tonight."

Shifting slightly in his chair, Ciel glanced up from his salad. "I was thinking that tonight I could make dinner for you, if that's okay?" He asked. "I know you like cooking and everything, but you always cooked for me and I want a chance to make something for you. Something that's better than a grilled cheese sandwich and something that won't go ignored because of other pleasures." The last time Ciel had cooked dinner for Sebastian, they had ended up spending the evening together and the food went to waste because of it.

A small smirk slipped across Sebastian's face. "And what would you make me when I have such a picky appetite?" He asked, looking curious.

Ciel shrugged. "Anything you want, I would try to make it if I could."

Sebastian chuckled. "What I want is something you cannot make. I appreciate the gesture and understand what it is you're trying to do, but I don't think it would work as I'm not hungry for food."

Crestfallen, Ciel turned his attention back to his food after mumbling a soft sorry. It wasn't as though Sebastian had denied him because he didn't like the idea but instead because it wasn't something practical and they could spend the time doing something else. He wondered if Sebastian would want to go into town after they finished working. He wouldn't mention it now, as they were working, but perhaps after dinner.

Taking a bite of his salad, Ciel started to work, his eyes glancing over the papers that sat before him and writing down the information that he needed. He made sure to focus solely on the work, not wanting to make a mistake that would cause them to start over again. That was the last thing they needed and Ciel doubled checked his work after he completed each section.

Time passed by in silence as the papers stacked on top of each other. It started to rain outside, the heavy drops splattering against the windows while they worked. It was a comforting sound and helped to ease the silence that had settled over them. It wasn't an uncomfortable one but rather a relaxed silence that came about by something familiar and Ciel couldn't help but feel grateful once more that Sebastian gave him this chance.

They finished around dinnertime and by then, the rain had tapered down to a light drizzle as they started the afternoon chores. The drizzle was still annoying and the horses came in from the pastures covered in mud after rolling around in the grass. Clumps of mud scattered throughout the aisles as the horses headed to their stalls and Ciel knew that they would have to clean everything up, making him curse the rain.

Once they fed the horses, they started to clean up the aisles and Ciel could hear the ranch hands helping to sort out the hay into the hay nets for the horses. They were lucky that the weather was still fairly warm that the horses didn't have to wear a blanket at night, otherwise they would need to groom the animals before they could wear their blankets. Something Ciel was glad they didn't have to do.

"We need to wash and groom the horses that are going to auction before we can finish for the night," Sebastian said as he walked by with a wheelbarrow, passing it off to a ranch hand. "I don't want their coats bogged down with mud, just to be on the safe side."

Ciel nodded and silently groaned as he swept up some more mud into his wheelbarrow. His stomach growled for food and Ciel wanted to eat but the horses needed to come first no matter what. They needed to clean hooves so they didn't stay damp and muddy, developing unwanted problems in the future. While it was doubtful that thrush or any other problem would develop so quickly during the night, Sebastian didn't want to take any chances. Sebastian was already picking hooves and making sure that the horses were all right.

Mud collected outside the stalls where Sebastian had already cleaned the hooves and Ciel grabbed a pick so he could help Sebastian with the cleaning. It would take a while as there were plenty of horses to handle and only the two of them to handle the job, as the ranch hands were busy cleaning the aisles off mud and collecting various other items that they would need for the night.

Ciel was a muddy mess by the time he finished as Furtur had decided to rub against him while he picked her feet in her stall. She was in a playful mood, making it hard to clean her feet as she kept prancing in spot and lipping his hair. She knew that she was causing him trouble and would only stop when Ciel tossed her a dirty glare. But even with the horses cleaned, or at least their feet, they still needed to bathe and groom the remaining horses that would go to auction.

A quick check of the clock that hung near the tack room showed that it was past seven and Ciel could barely keep the groan to himself. He was hungry but didn't complain as Sebastian passed a horse off to him. The mud on the colt wasn't too bad and they wouldn't need to give him a bath, just a long grooming that in the end, took over an hour to brush out the clumps of mud that had accumulated on the tail.

By the time they finished and settled the horses in their stalls, Ciel felt disgusting from all the mud that had accumulated on his body. And he was far from hungry. Instead, he was starving and he slumped against a wall, letting out a heavy breath. Sebastian was making one final round to check on the horses while Ciel caught his breath and he closed his eyes, wanting to relax for just a moment. His eyes snapped open though when he felt rough fingers brushing over a patch of dirt on his cheek.

"Shall we go get you something to eat?" Sebastian asked, pulling his hand away and moving towards the entrance.

"Yes please," Ciel practically begged. "I'm so hungry right now."

Sebastian chuckled as he closed the door behind Ciel and they made their way towards the house. "Go change quickly and we'll go into town for something to eat. You deserve something nice after working so hard and without complaint."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian. "Maybe after dinner we can go see a movie? My treat?" He asked. "After today I think we both deserve some downtime to relax after everything we did."

Sebastian hummed as they entered the house and kicked off their boots. "I suppose that's fine. A few movies look interesting that I wouldn't mind seeing. And today has been a hectic day."

Beaming, Ciel nodded before jogging through the house so he could shower and change. He didn't want to take forever as his stomach cried at him, demanding food. But he couldn't stop the grin from settling across his face despite the hunger that settled low in his stomach. Sebastian was giving him another chance, and while it was something simple, it was still time that they could spend together. If Sebastian didn't want to deal with him, he could've turned down the request, simply saying that they would stay at the ranch tonight and go to bed early after the long day.

It gave Ciel more hope, but he made sure to keep a close eye on it, not wanting to let it grow into something that could balloon out of proportion. It wouldn't do to get his hopes up only to have them crushed at the last moment. Because as Sebastian had said before, this was something that would take a while and couldn't happen overnight. Already a month had passed since the problem first arose and they only had small progress to show for everything.

But a little progress was better than nothing and Ciel would take anything given to him. If anything, Ciel hoped that everything would settle, for the better, by his birthday. He had looked forward to spending that day with Sebastian, as it would be the first time Ciel could spend it with someone special besides his parents.

He stepped into the shower and sighed as hot water rushed over his body, helping to wash away the dirt from his body. He would take everything one day at a time and never look too far into the future where things remained so uncertain. To do that was asking for disappointment and Ciel had already had enough pain and agony with everything so far to last him a lifetime. He had never felt so lost or hurt before, even when his grandparents had died.

It scared Ciel slightly to see how close Sebastian had become to him. But at the same time, it was comforting to know that he had someone that he could feel so strongly for, and Ciel could only hope that it wouldn't come back to bite him in the end.

* * *

Downstairs in the study, Sebastian ran a hand through his wet hair, still warm from the shower he took earlier. Ciel was still in the bunkhouse, getting ready and outside, the rain had finally stopped coming down. It left for a silence in the study that enveloped him while crimson eyes stared at the chess set before him, silently pondering his next move.

He reached down to pick up the white king and examined its smooth surface before replacing it with a small smirk as he pulled his fingers away. "Soon."


	38. In the evening: XIII

As a rule: There is no love without forgiveness and there is no forgiveness without love ~ Bryant H. McGill

* * *

Alois sighed and pushed his homework away. He couldn't focus on it, not since Claude left Sunday morning and leaving Alois to his chaotic thoughts. A part of Alois yearned for Claude to stay through Monday so they could celebrate his birthday together, but Alois knew the thought was just a hollow wish. Alois had no right to hope for that after everything that happened between them.

Claude had come down to visit over the weekend while Ciel went up to the ranch to talk with Sebastian. It gave each of them the privacy to sort out their problems but if Alois was honest with himself, he didn't think they accomplished much during the weekend. They had talked and Alois had bared all, but he couldn't lie and say that at their first meeting he had feelings for Claude.

The truth hurt and Alois could see the pain reflected in Claude's eyes. The only saving grace Alois could find was that Claude listened to Alois's whole story, hearing him out patiently. He told Claude everything, from how everything happened to his current feelings, silently hoping that Claude would believe him.

It felt good to get everything off his chest and it left Alois feeling even lighter for it. The only thing that would have made the situation better was if Claude had forgiven him immediately.

Instead, Claude had listened to everything with a calm, unreadable face until Alois finished talking. His expression didn't change during the entire story, making Alois nervous. It made it near impossible to know what Claude was thinking and it made Alois falter several times.

He craved a single shred of emotion from Claude. He wanted to know if his words actually meant something to Claude and if Claude still cared about what they had. Because something existed between them. Perhaps not at first, but near the end it was there. Alois knew it and he knew what he felt, but convincing Claude about those feelings was hard.

Only once did Alois breakdown in front of Claude and he clung to Claude with such an intensity that for just a brief moment, Claude showed some sense of emotion. But as quickly as it came, it left, and Alois could do nothing but cry into Claude's stomach.

The only thing Alois could remember was Claude's hand on his back, rubbing it gently before running his fingers through his hair. When Alois had mentioned it to Ciel on Sunday afternoon, Ciel said that it was a good sign. Because if Claude didn't care, then he would've left the apartment while Alois had his breakdown.

Alois clung to that hope, wanting to believe it. But as Sunday night rolled into Monday morning, Alois found his hope fading away as each hour passed without a word from Claude. Because if Claude cared, then he would've called or sent a text message saying 'Happy Birthday' at the very least.

Even Ciel had said happy birthday and for once, bought him a small personal cake. It felt odd to receive a cake from Ciel, but it seemed as though they were both turning over new leaves early this year. They had started acting nicer to each other in an effort to build a stronger friendship.

It was slow progress, as they had to break old habits, but they were willing to try despite the difficulties. There was nothing wrong with moving slow, as good friendships built over time and grew stronger as the time passed. Nothing good came from rushing something like that.

Alois already knew that Claude and Sebastian had moved on as well, getting over the small bump in their friendship without much problem. And even though it moved slow, his and Ciel's friendship was mending as well. The only thing left to tackle was their relationship problems.

It was annoying and frustrating to have that relationship stand still. Because each day that passed made Alois feel as though nothing would work out in the end. There was nothing worse than going to bed and believing that he would never hear from Claude again. It was a horrible feeling and one that kept Alois up for hours.

Alois could see the same stress in Ciel, even though Ciel tried to handle everything with a calm head and a maturity that had suddenly taken hold of him. But even with that maturity, Alois could still see the worry and fear in Ciel's eyes. In its ways, it was nice to see that they were both suffering through everything together. Because this was both their fault.

Sighing heavily, Alois turned away from the problems before him and glanced at his phone. He had promised himself that he wouldn't call Claude. Even though he wanted to hear the words from Claude, Alois wouldn't ask him to say them. It would only turn into a hollow victory that way.

Instead, Alois pushed the phone aside and stood up, in the mood for cake. He hadn't touched the one Ciel bought for him, as he wanted to keep it for as long as he could, but his sweet tooth was calling.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as someone knocked on the door as he entered the kitchen. Alois glanced at the cake one last time before moving towards the door, hoping that it wasn't someone selling something.

A familiar face greeted him instead when he opened the door and Alois could only stare at Claude. It felt like a dream to have Claude standing before him and Alois had to reach out with shaky fingers to see if Claude was real. When his fingers met cloth, they curled around the material and tugged at it lightly. "Claude," he murmured, still not believing that Claude stood in front of him.

Warm, calloused hands curled around his wrist, slowly sliding up to lace through clenched fingers. Claude pulled them away from the fabric easily and gave the trembling hands a tight squeeze. "Happy birthday, Alois," Claude said, bringing Alois's fingers up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to them.

The action had Alois shaking even more and he shook his head quickly. "Don't," he begged. "Please don't tease me like this. Don't torture me by giving me what I want just because it's my birthday, only to take it away tomorrow."

Claude gave a negative shake of his head. "I would never do that to you," he answered and his hands came up to cup pale cheeks, gazing into light blue eyes.

"But you left without a word on Sunday," Alois gasped, trembling even more. He felt rough thumbs brush under his eyes and Alois reached up to clasp Claude's wrists to keep himself anchored as best he could. He couldn't believe that this was happening, that Claude was standing before him even though nothing had settled between them.

Claude's eyes lowered and he pulled Alois closer to his body. "But that doesn't mean that I didn't listen to what you had to say last weekend," he murmured. "I heard your words and had time to think about them. And even if I were still mad at you, I would have at least called to tell you happy birthday. But this way was just easier."

Alois leaned against Claude, hearing Claude's heart thrum wildly in his chest, telling Alois just how nervous Claude was as well. It wasn't easy for either of them and they were dealing with something unfamiliar. Things remained unsettled between them and Alois carefully guarded the hope that flared in his chest.

"But where does that leave us?" Alois asked, barely aware that they were standing in the doorway of his apartment where everyone could see them. It didn't matter and while he was in Claude's arm, he wouldn't let himself care.

Claude hummed and let his hand trail down Alois's back, coming to curl around his hip so they pressed flush against each other. "We're still broken," he finally answered and Alois flinched. "But that doesn't mean that we're irreparable. It will take time but I'm willing to take that time because I don't want to lose you just because I can't forgive."

Tears sprang to Alois's eyes at the words and he clutched at Claude. "What are you saying?" He asked, his voice muffled in the fabric of Claude's shirt.

"I'm saying that every relationship has its ups and downs, and small bumps along the way. Ours just happened to be bigger than most but I'm willing to take a chance." Claude's eyes closed tightly as he thought about the words and if he truly meant them. "I'm willing to take a chance to believe in you again and hope that what you say is true. That you really do care now."

Alois tossed his arms around Claude's neck, clinging to him tightly as hot tears trickled down his face. "I do mean them," he gasped. "I truly do. I never want to let you go again, no matter what." The emotions that had built up since Alois first realized his feelings for Claude came pouring out and it didn't take long before he was sobbing into Claude's chest.

They were still broken and their relationship was far from perfect but it was a start. You had to reach rock bottom first before you could claw your way back out and now they were starting the rocky ascent back to the top. No doubt, they would stumble a few times and the trust between them would never be the same, but it was better than nothing.

Because in time, that trust could be built back up until it formed a bridge strong enough to reach out over a distance. It was small and fragile now, barely holding by a thread, but it still existed. Claude hadn't severed the ties between them and Alois was more than willing to accept the cautious hand that reached out to him. He would grasp it tightly and guide Claude back to him, proving to Claude that his feelings were true.

"Thank you," Alois finally muttered. "You won't regret it I promise. I care more for you, more than you will ever know and I know you don't believe me right now, but I plan to show you every moment that I can."

Claude nodded, accepting the words as they came. "I look forward to it and rebuilding our relationship together."

Reaching up slowly, Alois's fingers brushed over Claude's cheek. They shook, worried that Claude would slap him away but Claude stayed still and let him feel again. Blue eyes slid shut as Alois traced over every feature on Claude's face, from his lips to his nose, and then under his glasses. They found themselves once more at Claude's lips, tracing the seam and every detail that he could before Alois opened his eyes.

Golden eyes stared back at him and their eyes locked as Alois's fingers stayed where they were until Claude's lips pursed and pressed a soft kiss to the pads of Alois's fingers. The action sent chills down Alois's spine and he backed away slowly. "Would you like to come in?" He asked. "I was just about to cut my cake. We can share it if you like."

Claude nodded and took a step inside, closing the door and letting the warm air wash over his body. "Would you like me to sing happy birthday to you?"

Alois shook his head. "I've never really liked the song." He laughed lowly, feeling numb with everything that was happening. He still couldn't believe that Claude was standing here with him, offering him another chance. It was like a dream and Alois had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Chuckling, Claude stepped out of his shoes and made his way to the kitchen so he could see the cake. "It looks good," he murmured, looking over the elegant piping that spelled out 'Happy Birthday Alois.' "Who bought it?"

"Ciel did," Alois answered, grabbing a knife from the drawer. "I was surprised when I saw it sitting on the table after work. This is the first time he's done something like this for me."

"Seems as though it's a time for forgiveness for everyone," Claude stated and grabbed Alois's wrist before he could cut the cake. "It needs candles before you can cut it. At least blow out the candles to make a wish if you don't want a song."

Alois shook his head, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "It already came true," he whispered, the sentence sounding cheesy on his lips but it was the truth. If there was one thing that Alois had wished for on his birthday, it was to have Claude back again and here Claude was.

He tensed as soft lips pressed to the back of his neck and Alois felt his knees nearly buckle under the gentle touch. It came so suddenly and so tenderly that Alois could only gasp at the feeling. Claude's fingers laced through his, gripping them to keep him from shaking so much and Alois squeezed them tightly.

"Alois," Claude murmured, his lips moving slowly over pale skin. "It wasn't easy to make this decision. Please don't make me regret it or break my heart again."

Alois shook his head quickly as his eyes clenched shut. "I won't. I can't promise that I'll be perfect because I know I'll make mistakes, but never on purpose. Not again, not like that." He clutched Claude's hand. "I missed you so much. I felt so alone without you. I don't want to feel that ever again."

Claude nodded, his nose brushing against blond locks. "I know," he said softly, understanding exactly how Alois felt. They both hurt each other and felt guilty in doing so. They had to forgive themselves first before they could forgive each other. It wouldn't undo the hurt that they both suffered at each other's hands. But it didn't mean that it was the end.

Just as the seasons changed and spring breathed life back into the dead lands that winter brought, so too could they breathe life back into their relationship. The changes would come slowly, but they would come. As sure as the winter snows would melt in the spring and life was born, so too would they continue on. Learning how to move past the pain inflicted by each other's actions until it was nothing more than a small knick in their past.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Alois turned around in Claude's grip to look at Claude. "Can I…can I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly, unsure how far he could push the line so soon after getting Claude's forgiveness.

Claude hesitated for a moment, weighing the options before slowly lowering his head. "I missed you so much," he whispered. "And this just feels right." He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips against Alois's mouth as his eyes closed without thought.

Alois sighed into the kiss, feeling as though he was kissing Claude for the first time again and he looped his arms around Claude's neck, pulling him closer. He felt arms snake around his waist, pulling him flush against Claude and he whined lowly in his throat. It felt as though he was coming home again, welcomed into a loving embrace as though nothing had happened between him.

It made Alois's world move forward again after coming to a grinding halt when everything had exploded in his face. And for the first time since everything started, Alois felt that everything would be okay. Because they could make it work. And nothing was going to keep them apart this time.

* * *

Ciel groaned as he stretched out on the couch, wrapping a blanket tightly around his body as he watched the news. The weather had grown cold and after spending the night at the library doing research for a class, Ciel couldn't wait to get a good night sleep in his bed.

He glanced away from the weather report as Alois walked through the door, blond locks tussled and cheeks flushed red from the harsh wind. "Lovely weather isn't it," Ciel drawled, sitting up slowly in order to keep the blanket close to his body. "How was your birthday yesterday? I was held up at the library."

Alois grinned widely. "It was good. Claude came down to surprise me yesterday afternoon and we shared the cake that you bought me. I saved a small piece for you too, but we sort of ate the rest." He looked slightly sheepish, but the joy on Alois's face easily overtook the embarrassed look.

Ciel blinked at the words, finding them unexpected and a small hint of despair curled around his insides. "What did y'all do?" He asked.

Alois shook his head. "We didn't really do anything, other than share a few kisses and the cake. But Claude told me that he was going to give me another chance." His smile was wide on his face as he spoke. "We know it's not perfect and it'll take time to mend the wrongs that we inflicted on each other, but we want to try again."

"That's great, Alois," Ciel forced out, trying to stay happy for Alois. This was good news for Alois and gave a small spark of hope for Ciel. But at the same time, it hurt to know that Sebastian wasn't at that stage yet and Ciel could only hope that his turn came soon.

The smile on Alois's face faltered slightly as he realized the situation. "I'm sorry, Ciel," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to shove it in your face like that. I was just happy and…" He trailed off and shook his head. "I'm sure the same thing will happen for you and Sebastian as well."

Ciel forced a smile, knowing that Alois could see through it but they couldn't do anything. "Don't be sorry, Alois. I know what I did and I can't rush Sebastian or expect him to act the same way as Claude. Whatever happens…happens. And I can only hope for the best in the end."

Alois's eyes lowered. Fate was ironic in her ways. From the start, this was what Alois wanted to see, Ciel broken before him. But now that it had happened, Alois found that he couldn't stand the sight of seeing Ciel so broken and he wished for things to return to the way they were before. But that could never happen. What happened in the past stayed in the past and it couldn't be undone. But the hope that things could change for the better drove them forward, always looking towards the future with that hope in mind.

"He'll come around soon," Alois stated, hoping to cheer Ciel up even though they both knew that it was a weak statement. Alois didn't know Sebastian's intentions any more than Ciel knew them. "He'll come around."

Ciel laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, hopefully soon." His eyes darted to the side as his voice lowered. "I miss him."

Alois nibbled his lower lip but didn't say anything else. At this point, there wasn't anything else to say and Alois had a feeling that his words would only make things worse. Instead, he decided to change tactics and he shifted his weight on his legs, wanting to phrase his words carefully. "Maybe it's time that you show him how much you care for him," he commented. "You gave him space, but what if you did something for him that truly showed how much you cared for him?"

Dark blue eyes slid to the side to look at Alois, filled with curiosity. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Sebastian said earlier that I couldn't call him because he would call me."

"I'm sure you could think of something," Alois said. "You're smart and you know what you want. You know what Sebastian likes. No one probably knows him better than you do right now, outside of Claude. What can you do for him that would show Sebastian just how much you care?"

Ciel hummed and thought about the question, trying to figure out the best answer. He ignored Alois as Alois started to move around in the kitchen to start dinner and barely noticed when Alois slipped into his room so he could talk to Claude. He was too lost in his thoughts, thinking of what Sebastian would like and what would show him that Ciel truly cared.

The ranch was Sebastian's life and he circled everything around it. Whatever Ciel did, it would have to involve the ranch to show Sebastian that Ciel wasn't interested in just Sebastian but his job as well. Because Sebastian wouldn't accept him if Ciel just wanted Sebastian. He had to want the ranch as well. That part wasn't the problem, as Ciel cared about the ranch just as much as Sebastian. But showing how much he cared was another problem.

Leaning back into the cushions, Ciel's eyebrows furrowed in thought. The obvious thing was to offer his help, but Ciel did that last week and it seemed rather pointless to ask if he could help. Unless Ciel just showed up and offered his help. It would be unexpected, but it would also be something that Sebastian would never expect Ciel to do.

Letting out a soft sigh, Ciel nodded to himself and looked out the window again where the wind tossed the leaves about. It could work. But there was also a chance that this could backfire against him. If Sebastian didn't see things the same way Ciel did, then Ciel could ruin everything they built last week. It wasn't something Ciel wished to see happen, but sitting around and not doing anything wasn't any better either.

If in order to make progress, Ciel first had to show how he felt, than Ciel wouldn't hesitate to do so. He wanted to show Sebastian how much he cared, by any means necessary. And if it meant surprising Sebastian and taking a risk, then Ciel would take the risk.

Ciel nodded and turned his attention back to the television. He would use the rest of his week to plan his course of action and figure out what else he could do for Sebastian. But until then, he would have to wait and hope for the best.

* * *

Gravel crunched under Ciel's tires as he pulled up to the ranch house, his heart racing with nerves. Sebastian had called late Wednesday night to let Ciel know that the auction had gone well thanks to his help last weekend. It was a step in the right direction and Ciel took that as a sign that he could continue with his plan.

He asked Alois on Thursday morning to call Claude to see if it would be all right for Ciel to show up Friday afternoon to surprise Sebastian. After everything that had happened between them, Ciel didn't want to show up without any warning. If Claude at least knew he was supposed to be there, than Sebastian would know that Ciel was acting in best intentions.

Claude had agreed, much to Ciel's surprise, as he had expected Claude to refuse him the moment Alois asked. But Claude promised to help smooth any ruffled feathers if, for some reason, Sebastian was mad at the gesture. Not only that, but Claude had hinted that Sebastian had his eye on another black kitten that lived at the local shelter. Sebastian had seen the kitten's picture while they were in town and it had stopped him in his tracks until Claude had to tug Sebastian away so they could start their grocery shopping.

It wasn't much information to go by, but it was a start and Ciel was oddly surprised to find that Claude had his back; all things considering. He wasn't sure if it was because Claude wanted Sebastian to be happy as well or if Claude got some sick kick out of watching Ciel struggle and fail to get back into Sebastian's good graces. Whatever the case, Ciel stayed wary to be on the safe side.

Climbing out of the car, Ciel shut the door quietly and made his way to the ranch house. Claude greeted him after he knocked on the door and directed him to the tack room, claiming that Sebastian was fixing some bridles and halters. Ciel thanked him and walked around the house until he reached the barn where his steps slowed down the closer he came to the barn. There was no backing out after this and Ciel wasn't about to come up all this way for nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel entered the barn and found his way to the tack room. Ciel cautiously poked his head inside the room, spotting Sebastian in a second. A pile of bridles and halters rested in a pile at his feet and Ciel stepped into the room softly, clearing his throat. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

Sebastian, for his part, didn't jump but instead simply raised his head to look at Ciel, surprise evident in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, choosing to answer Ciel's question with one of his own.

"I finished all my work and projects for the week so I had time to spare," Ciel answered. "I wanted to help you around the ranch if you would have me."

Crimson eyes bore into Ciel, searching for any hint of lie before gesturing to a stack of blankets. "Take a seat. I can always use help repairing tack." He shifted half the stack over to Ciel and picked up the bridle he had been working on.

Smiling slightly, Ciel took the offered seat and started to work on the bridle that sat on the top of the stack. They worked together silently as they focused on their task and Ciel found himself enjoying the comfortable silence. Sebastian hadn't sent him away and Ciel took that as a good sign. It meant that Sebastian didn't mind having Ciel around and that his actions of showing up as a surprise didn't bother him.

It was a step in the right direction and, provided Sebastian didn't send him home tonight, Ciel could continue helping out around the ranch. Ciel had plans, no matter how risky they were, but he hoped that they would help show Sebastian how much Ciel cared. Not just about Sebastian but about the ranch as well.

Minutes bled into hours and finally, they reached the bottom of the pile and Ciel let out a pleased sigh as he popped his back. It felt good to finish, but at the same time, brought with it more questions. The biggest one on Ciel's mind was simply, 'what next?' He glanced up as Sebastian stood up and felt crimson eyes gaze down at him.

"Hungry?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded quickly. A small smirk spread across Sebastian's face and he held out his hand, offering to pull Ciel to his feet. "Let's go get something to eat. It's almost dinner time."

Ciel shook his head. "Dinner sounds good, but we should feed the horses first," he stated, watching as surprise flickered across Sebastian's face. It seemed as though Sebastian hadn't expected Ciel to suggest that, but it made Sebastian smile nonetheless.

"You're right," Sebastian commented, walking out of the tack room and to the feed room where Claude was already separating feed into the correct buckets. "Horses first and then people." He passed a bucket off to Ciel and Sebastian held up a finger in warning. "Be careful with the last bucket, the mare is in heat and she tends to get cranky around her time."

Ciel nodded, committing the note to memory before walking off to distribute the feed. He wasn't going to ask Sebastian what would happen after this and instead, would take everything as they came to him.

After finishing with his stack of buckets, and nearly having his fingers bitten off at the last bucket, Ciel returned to the feed room to find stacks of buckets waiting for him. He grabbed a new set without a word and left without prompting. Sebastian and Claude were already out in the barn, giving feed just the same as Ciel and there was no need for them to wait for him. Ciel knew what he was doing, Sebastian made sure of that during the internship.

He finished the next stack quickly and Ciel returned to the room to find Sebastian picking up the last stack of buckets. "I can take half," Ciel answered, already holding out his hands.

Sebastian gave a small smile and placed half the buckets in Ciel's arms before they left the room together. "How was the mare?" Sebastian asked as he emptied the first bucket.

Ciel grimaced. "Cranky, as you said. She tried to sample my fingers but she failed in her mission luckily," he said, voice light and teasing.

"There's no way to break her of that habit either. But you can always tell when she's hit her heat," Sebastian commented. "A few days before her cycle starts, she's even worse and kicks at anything that passes. Makes it almost impossible to get near her and even when you're trying to get close, you're wondering to yourself why you're even bothering."

Ciel laughed and after meeting the cranky mare for himself, could see exactly what Sebastian was talking about. "Aren't most girls like that anyway?" He asked. "Both human and animal?"

Sebastian wiggled a finger and amusement filled his eyes. "I would be careful where you say that and who you say it to. We're simply men, so we don't understand the complicated emotions and bodily functions that females have to experience once a month. You should never call a woman out as PMS-ing. It will end horribly for you."

An eyebrow arched at the words. "Do you say this from experience?" Ciel questioned, his curiosity spiked now.

"Not personal experience, but I have seen foolish men attempt to take that road. And each time they have failed," Sebastian answered. "A female is a delicate creature yes, but never doubt the strength she holds deep inside her body. When furious, she will not hesitate to point a weapon at you if there is one nearby. A woman's fury is something to fear."

Ciel shivered at the words, knowing all too well how terrifying his mother could become when she was mad at either him or his father. The usual, tender loving woman turned into a she-devil wielding a wooden spoon. And Ciel knew from experience that a wooden spoon or ruler against either his hands or bottom would sting something fierce.

"Point taken," Ciel murmured as they made the final rounds after replacing the buckets. "That's why I'll stick with men."

Sebastian chuckled. "Do young ladies in bonnets who seem to favor the color pink not suit your fancy, my Lord?" He teased, the words falling easily from his mouth.

Ciel huffed. "There you go, acting as though you're in a movie again. Perhaps you should've been an actor instead of a cowboy. I'm sure Hollywood would've eaten you up." He paused and cocked his head. "Especially with your acting as good as it is."

A smirk settled across Sebastian's lips. "You know nothing about the true talent of my acting," Sebastian murmured before stretching his arms over his head. "Shall we head back to the ranch and get us something to eat? And perhaps a clean bed for you?"

"If you'll let me stay that would be nice," Ciel answered, not wanting to push his luck. "I'll help with the morning chores of course."

Sebastian nodded and ushered Ciel to the house. "Of course. But go shower. By the time you finish, dinner will be ready." He waved Ciel off to the bunkhouse once they stepped inside the warm house.

Ciel grinned as he trotted off towards the bunkhouse, pleased that Sebastian wasn't putting up a fuss about him being at the ranch. It was a sign that Ciel could keep pushing forward and until Sebastian said no or showed signs that he didn't want Ciel there. And Ciel would keep pushing until at last Sebastian understood.

* * *

Saturday morning, Ciel crept through the ranch house, slowly and quietly making his way to Sebastian's room. The path was familiar to Ciel and he still knew it by heart. But compared to past times where Ciel snuck in Sebastian's room so he could crawl into bed with him, Ciel had had different plans this time.

Opening the bedroom door carefully, Ciel slipped inside the bedroom and let his eyes adjust to the dark room. It was darker than the hallway and it took a second longer for Ciel to make his way to the nightstand where the alarm sat. With slow movements, Ciel reached for the device and quietly searched for the off button. He found it after a moment of fumbling and quickly flicked the switch.

Ciel held his breath as Sebastian stirred in his bed, a soft noise escaping his mouth before he wiggled further into the blankets. It would've been an endearing sight if Ciel could've seen it better and had the time to watch. But as it was, Ciel couldn't afford to stay around for much longer. He didn't want Sebastian to wake up and find him, and Ciel quickly shuffled out of the room.

He made his way downstairs and found Claude nursing a cup of hot coffee, his hands wrapped around the mug. Golden eyes narrowed slightly in confusion at the sight of him before looking up at the ceiling, wondering where Sebastian was. "I'm letting him sleep in," Ciel answered before Claude could ask. "I'll take his place instead."

A low chuckle left Claude's mouth as he lowered the cup. "You're truly trying, aren't you?"

Ciel offered a small smile. "I care for him and I know I messed up, but I just want to show him that I do care. I miss him."

Claude hummed and set the cup aside. "Well then, shall we let Sebastian sleep in and get started on the chores? I'm sure this will prove entertaining when he wakes up and realizes what happened. That alone will be worth working with you."

Rolling his eyes, Ciel headed for the door. "You still don't like me, do you?" He had hoped they had moved past that by now, but it seemed as though that wouldn't happen any time soon.

Claude shook his head. "Bingo. I'm still not a fan of you for obvious reasons." He turned to look at Ciel, giving him a firm look. "But despite everything that happened, I can tell that Sebastian wants you. As he's my friend, I want to see him happy, even if that means getting back with you. But I warn you. If you pull a stunt like that ever again, you will not live to make another mistake. We have plenty of land out here and I'm good shot. I don't think I need to say anymore."

Ciel grunted. "You don't need to threaten me. I would never do something like that to Sebastian again. I know what I almost lost because of it. It was a stupid and foolish thing to do. One that I intend to make right by any means possible." They crossed the lawn, white puffs of breath escaping their mouths. "I don't want to let go of him again."

Claude nodded. "So long as you understand the situation you're in. Although I'm certain that if you do something like that again, it won't be me that you have to watch out for, but Sebastian. He's taken a buck out before when I could barely see it in my scope. And it wasn't just a lucky shot. It was a perfect shot through the head. And he's not shabby with a knife either." He smirked slightly, proud of Sebastian for all his accomplishments. "He's not to be messed with, that much I can say."

A small shiver worked its way through Ciel's body and he nodded. He sighed and pushed the thoughts to the side as they entered the barn. Horses greeted them with hungry calls and without another word to Claude; they went to work.

It wasn't until they finished the chores and were back in the house that Sebastian finally woke up. He looked guilty for having slept in and Ciel felt bad, knowing that Sebastian believed it was his fault. "I'm sorry for sleeping in, my alarm didn't go off," Sebastian murmured, pushing Claude to the side so he could take over with breakfast.

Ciel shook his head. "I let you sleep in and took your place this morning," he stated. "I turned your alarm off this morning because I wanted you to get more sleep. I know how to do the chores and we still finished on time, so nothing was lost and you had a chance to get more sleep."

Claude chuckled. "I thought it was a good idea. You've seemed stressed lately and now that the auction has passed, you can afford a little downtime. We don't have anything else planned today other than chores and repairs on the fence. Why don't you take the day off with Ciel?" He pushed his way back in front of the stove, taking over once more. "I owe you for letting me go down to see Alois on Monday and leaving you alone with the auction preparation."

Sebastian grumbled. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two were conspiring against me and trying to kick me off the ranch." He circled around the counter to grab a bag of treats for Soot before looking over his shoulder at Ciel. "We'll go into town in an hour then, seeing as I have time off. We can just enjoy the sights for a while before stopping for lunch and then coming back for a ride."

Ciel nodded quickly, happy with Sebastian's plan and even happier that Sebastian wasn't mad at him. He watched Sebastian go and turned to Claude with a grin.

"You do know that by going to 'see the sights in town,' means that he's going to fawn over the kitten," Claude stated.

"I know," Ciel answered and jumped off the barstool. "And you know that you might be adding an addition to your family," he commented with a smile before walking out of the kitchen.

An hour later, Ciel sat in the truck with Sebastian as they drove into town. The sun warmed the inside of the truck but outside, Ciel could see signs that winter was slowly approaching and he found that he wasn't looking forward to winter. The only good thing about it was that his birthday would come up soon. Whether it would be a happy day or not was still unknown but Ciel hoped that it would be.

"What are we going to do in town?" Ciel asked as the truck approached the bustling town. It was such a different scene to Ciel, as he was used to the big city of Austin but at the same time, he was used to the wide and open plains of the ranch. The nearby town was a cozy combination of the two but if Ciel had to choose, he would take the ranch in a heartbeat.

Sebastian shrugged as he parked the truck at the edge of the town and turned the engine off. "Just look around," he said with a small shrug. "The holidays are coming soon and it never hurts to look for gifts ahead of time."

Ciel nodded as they started walking. Shops lined the streets and there was plenty to look at. It didn't take long before the hours slipped away and Ciel soon found himself standing in front of the animal shelter, watching as Sebastian gazed longingly at a black kitten that tumbled around inside the display with several other kittens.

"You're obsessed you know that?" Ciel commented, shaking his head. "I honestly don't know about you at all."

"She's cute," Sebastian huffed, pouting slightly and looking like a child whose parent just denied him a treat.

Ciel rolled his eyes and gave Sebastian a small push towards the door. "Come on cat-sanova. If you're going to make silly faces over a kitten, you might as well get her. I'm sure Soot is lonely during the day without you."

Sebastian grunted but allowed Ciel to pull him along. "Claude said no more," he stated as they entered the store. The moment he was in, he made a beeline towards the kitten, making Ciel shake his head even more.

"I'm not Claude," Ciel answered as he headed towards the man standing behind the counter and informing him that Sebastian would take the kitten home. Now Ciel would have to put up with two cats whenever he stayed over, if he could stay over more. But the look on Sebastian's face as they carried the kitten back to the truck was worth it and that alone made Ciel smile all the more.

* * *

Ciel sighed as he slipped on his shoes Sunday morning. While he could leave later and still make it back at a decent time, Ciel didn't want to overstay his welcome. Sebastian stood behind him, watching silently as Ciel adjusted his bag and Ciel longed for Sebastian to say something.

But Sebastian remained silent and finally, Ciel turned around to look at him. "Thank you for letting me help with the chores this weekend. It was nice to work on the ranch," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. Sebastian nodded silently and Ciel turned around to face the door again, moving through it without a word. He heard Sebastian following him onto the porch and then out to the car where they stopped next to the vehicle. "I'll see you around I guess," Ciel muttered, his eyes lowering to the ground.

He gasped as warm hands gripped his chin and tilted it up, lips capturing his in a searing kiss that seemed to suck the breath from his lungs. Ciel's eyes slipped shut and he clung to Sebastian until the kiss broke. One last breath passing between them before Sebastian took a small step back, licking his lips as though he had just tasted something delicious.

"Almost," Sebastian murmured and opened the door. "Drive safely Ciel."

Ciel nodded in a daze before he climbed into the car, letting Sebastian slam the door shut. He gave a small wave, his lips still tingling as he started the car and guided it down the driveway, Sebastian's words still ringing in his ears.

" _Almost."_


	39. In the evening: XIV

As a rule: The ineffable joy of forgiving and being forgiven forms an ecstasy that might well arouse the envy of the gods ~ Elbert Hubbard

* * *

Monday night had Ciel sitting at the dining table with Alois as they worked on the final project for their BCIS class. Ciel found it easy, but Alois still struggled with the code and grumbled at his computer for not producing the right effect that he needed. It made Ciel chuckle and seeing Alois so frustrated helped to take away some of the edge he felt.

He still couldn't get Sunday morning out of his mind and even now, Ciel brought his fingers up to his lips, brushing over them. If Ciel closed his eyes and imagined that Sebastian was there, he could pretend that Sebastian was pressing their lips together and that everything between them was right once again.

But when he opened his eyes, the illusion would shatter before him and leave Ciel with nothing but the cruel truth. The truth that Sebastian remained out of his reach and things weren't better between them yet.

Even after everything Ciel had done over the weekend, there was a chance that Sebastian was just playing with him. Because once upon a time, Ciel had done the same thing with Sebastian. What stopped Sebastian from doing the same thing and getting his revenge that way? It was the perfect opportunity and Ciel could only hope that Sebastian wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge. If he was, then Ciel had already lost Sebastian and Sebastian was just stringing him along.

It was a sobering thought, but one that Ciel had to consider. Because he didn't want something to broadside him at the last minute. He would prepare himself for anything and everything, no matter what. Even if it meant thinking that Sebastian was simply playing with him. And Ciel had to admit, that were their roles reversed and he was in Sebastian's shoes, Ciel wouldn't be as forgiving. He would find some sick joy in stringing Sebastian along only to crush him at the end. It was just the way life was.

Sighing, Ciel turned his attention back to the computer before realizing that his site was still setting up and he couldn't do anything just yet. Instead, he glanced at Alois who struggled with the command to anchor a clickable text box to a picture. "Need help?" He asked, standing up from his chair.

"Please," Alois begged, looking frustrated. He ran a hand through already messy hair before letting it fall to the side with a long sigh. "I don't like making websites that run on script. Why do we have to know this stuff anyway?"

Ciel chuckled. "Because in the future, if you happen to own your own company, you need to know what's going on with the layout of your design and you'll know how long certain things take. That way, you won't get cheated when you hire someone to make a site for your company." He stated, knowing all too well how easy it was to take advantage of people who didn't know any better.

Grumbling at him, Alois turned the computer around to face Ciel so he could see the screen. "The project guidelines state that the buttons need to compress when you click them and I have the appropriate code for it, but nothing happens."

Ciel glanced at the code, taking in the flowing words while Alois hovered next to him. The new and improved friendship with Alois was still rocky and took some time to get used to, but Ciel could admit that he could see improvements, to say the least. They weren't constantly at each other's throats and he was more willing to help Alois out with his homework whenever he could.

He used to help Alois in the past but only because he needed Alois to pass the class so Alois wouldn't have to retake the credit. At the time, that was the only thing on Ciel's mind. Now, Ciel helped because he could and he had tried to be a better person. He knew it was the right thing to do, and a part of Ciel believed that karma would reward him, but regardless, Ciel offered his help. And at the same time, helping Alois with his homework helped to keep Ciel's mind busy.

Because if Ciel wasn't helping Alois, then his mind raced with possible thoughts of what could happen in the future. No matter how much Ciel tried not to think about it. But it was harder than Ciel thought to keep his mind from such addicting thoughts and even though Ciel swore not to think about it, he would find the thoughts sneaking up on him without warning.

"Here," Ciel muttered, pointing his finger at a section in the code that was wrong. "You had it right this whole time, but you had an extra space in the command. That little space is enough to throw everything off so you have to be careful when you type the code in." He hit the delete button, taking out the extra space before scrolling down to run the site. The page popped up on screen and Ciel guided the mouse over the button before clicking it, pleased to see the button compress as it should.

Alois let out a happy cry and quickly saved his work before anything could happen to his site so far. He had learned already from Ciel that things were easy to delete and, if not taken care of, they could vanish in a second. Thanking Ciel, Alois turned his attention back to his computer as Ciel started working once more. "So," he started. "How did last weekend go with Sebastian?"

Ciel shook his head. "We're still not back together," he stated, pointing out the obvious. Because if Sebastian had forgiven him that weekend, then when Ciel came back home on Sunday, he would've been grinning like an idiot instead looking slightly glum. "But he didn't send me away, and in the end, I think that has to count for something."

"Anything else?" Alois asked, busily typing away at his computer. He wanted to finish the project tonight if he could so he didn't have to worry about it later in the week, especially as Thanksgiving break was just around the corner.

"We had a good time last weekend," Ciel answered. "I can't say anything bad about it or find anything to fault. It seemed as though it went well and Sebastian kept me around. I never had to push for anything. Even after he found out that I turned off his alarm clock to let him sleep in, he was still fine with everything."

Alois snorted as he added the next string of code. "Maybe he's just playing hard to get, ya know? He knows that you still want him but doesn't want to seem cheap by giving into you so easily. The man has an ego and a pride the size of Texas, probably even bigger," he teased, sticking his tongue out at Ciel.

Ciel flicked Alois off before looking back at his computer. "Hush. I could say that Claude is just an emotionless marble statue because he never shows any emotions, none that I've seen at least, but I won't."

"You just did," Alois pointed out, his eyes glancing at Ciel over the top of his computer.

Ciel cocked his head, a smirk crossing his lips while his features turned smug. "Oops, guess I did," he chuckled. "My bad. Won't happen again."

Alois rolled his eyes, not believing a word that Ciel said. "Sure, sure. And Grell will suddenly stop chasing after Sebastian and declare his love for Will instead." He groaned at the thought and tried to get the image out of his mind.

"Would make my life easier," Ciel commented. "One less person to vie for Sebastian's attention and one last person to beat with a stick when they get too close."

"I think you would just run them through with a sword, seeing how you like fencing," Alois stated. "How is that going?"

Ciel shook his head, biting back a small groan. "I have practice tomorrow afternoon and Elizabeth is going to be there again. She was away for a few weeks because of the flu, but now that she's back, I'll have to practice with her seeing as we're the same level."

Alois snickered at the words, finding some humor in them. "Sounds as though it's going to be fun, but I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Although I wouldn't mind watching from the sidelines. You did treat her pretty cruel when you dumped her."

A small pout settled on Ciel's face and he picked up his mug of hot chocolate. "Don't remind me. I'm trying to decide if I should try to mend that bridge or just stay down. But I'm sure that no matter what I do, I'm going to end up hurt in the end."

"Probably," Alois said in a singsong voice, making Ciel's eyebrow twitch slightly. Seeing that Ciel was starting to get annoyed, Alois backed off the subject and waved his hand, brushing the subject aside. "I'm sure you'll be fine though, no matter what happens. She can't kill you with a fencing sword."

Ciel gave a hollow laugh. "But put a real sword in her hand and I bet she wouldn't hesitate to take me down." They shared a small laugh on the subject before growing serious as the clock struck nine in the living room. They still had several more parts to complete if they wanted to finish tonight and Ciel wasn't in the mood to pull an all-nighter with fencing practice tomorrow. He needed to be awake and alert for that, as he refused to lose to Elizabeth.

"Did you get to the part where you have to give a 'yes or no' answer with a login key variation?" Alois asked after moments of silence. "That's killing me and I checked my code five times to make sure that everything was single spaced. And I followed it perfectly from the book so I know that I did everything right."

"The code continues on the next page," Ciel commented, sounding amused. "It doesn't end on page sixty-eight, but instead sixty-nine. Remember what signals the end of the code."

Alois grumbled and mimicked Ciel, pitching his voice to try to sound like Ciel and failing miserably at it. The comment earned him a marshmallow to the head, which bounced off harmlessly. "That was a waste of a good marshmallow," Alois stated and leaned down to pick up, popping it in his mouth with a small hum.

Ciel smirked and rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't. You still ate it off the ground so it didn't go to waste at all. That's why I threw it at you, because I knew you would eat it, like a dog."

Light blue eyes narrowed and Alois flicked Ciel off, but Ciel was too busy snickering to notice the gesture. "Laugh it up Phantomhive. You're more of a dog than me. I hear you jacking off in the middle of the night, humping away to whatever image is in your mind, panting like a dog." He stuck out his tongue and made a few panting noises before cracking up.

Ciel's nose curled at the lewd gesture and he shook his head, finding it very Alois and at the same time, finding the situation very odd. He never believed that he would sit at the dining room table with Alois and talk so casually with him. Their relationship was still battered and bruised, but it was starting to heal and mend. Slowly but surely. And that was the best way to take things.

They weren't rushing it and trying to force a friendship to come from something that was barely there to start with. Instead, they were letting it come naturally and finding even more joy to it. And for the first time, Ciel found that he could relax around Alois as they joked around and let loose. It still seemed odd to do so, but Ciel was certain that in time, it would feel natural.

"And I'm sure you howl like a dog when you come for Claude," Ciel answered calmly, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Touché," Alois commented and they turned back to their computers, signaling the end of their discussion.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Ciel asked quietly as he approached the female while she adjusted her protective clothing. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of him but she didn't send him away and instead simply turned back to the task she was doing before he arrived. "Can we talk for a minute before practice?" He questioned, wincing at the words.

This time, Elizabeth turned to face him, anger burning in her eyes. "Why should I give you even a second of my time Ciel Phantomhive?" She asked coolly. "You've made it clear how you think about me and I'm not about to listen to anything else you might have to say to me."

"What if I wanted to apologize?" Ciel asked quickly before Elizabeth could walk away. "You don't have to accept my words, but will you listen to them?"

Shoulders tense, Elizabeth studied him before nodding. "Unlike you, I'm a little more considerate and I won't turn you away despite the immense hatred I have for you right now. You not only insulted me but you also embarrassed me."

Ciel glanced away for a moment before looking at her again. "I know, and saying I'm sorry for that won't make anything right. I'm actually not here to tell you sorry, because I know that won't take back what I did to you." He wet his lips before continuing, seeing as Elizabeth was giving him the chance to speak. "I just wanted to tell you that you were right earlier this year. That someone would put me in my place and I would have to learn from that mistake."

A fine eyebrow arched and Elizabeth's mouth opened, wanting to ask what happened but she closed it at the last second. It wasn't her story to know and she wouldn't pry into Ciel's life. "Continue," she said instead, trying to maintain a sense of professionalism between them. If there was one thing her mother taught her in life, it was to be professional, courteous, but above all, strong.

"I made a mistake at the start of this year and now I'm paying heavily for it. But it made me realize the wrongs I committed to you," Ciel said, finding that the words came easier with Elizabeth than with Sebastian. "It wasn't fair, how I treated you and no one should be treated that way. No one wants to feel that way and at the time, I was just an immature child who only thought of himself. It was just a game to me."

Elizabeth sniffed. "They do say that girls mature faster than boys," she stated and a small smile crept across her face. "But I can see now that you've matured as well. You came to apologize to me instead of ignoring the subject. It takes maturity to face what you did wrong instead of running from it."

Ciel's lips twitched. "Then I must be gaining plenty of maturity because it seems like all I'm doing now is trying to right the wrongs that I did and make them better. I want the person that I care for the most to understand just how sorry I am and how much I care for them." He gave a small shrug of his shoulder and a sad smile. "But I fear I hurt him worse than you and I'm not sure if he'll give me that second chance or not."

Elizabeth reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "Eventually people find it within themselves to forgive the person who wronged them. It may take weeks or it may take years. But I have a feeling that if you care as much for this person as you say you do, then I'm sure they feel the same for you and are willing to give you a second chance." Her hand slipped away. "You just have to be patient and keep showing them how you feel as best you can."

"Thank you," Ciel murmured. "For everything."

"There are people in our lives that exist only to teach us a lesson in life," Elizabeth said wisely. "And then later become stepping stones as we use them to reach a higher goal while they stay the same. Before, you were nothing but a stepping-stone to me and I learned my lesson quickly. But instead of staying the same, you learned how to move forward as well and I wish you the best of luck in whatever your future may hold for you."

Ciel inclined his head, muttering a soft 'thank you' before straightening up as the call to start practice echoed around the gym. He slipped his face shield on and reached out to grasp Elizabeth's shoulder, making her turn around to look at him. "Good luck out there. I'm looking forward to our spar."

She smirked as she placed the mask on her own face. "Same. I won't hold back and I don't expect you to either."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ciel answered as they made their way to the floor. Ciel's fingers gripped around the handle of his fencing sword, testing the weight in his hand before taking the proper stance as he faced his opponent. Everything in the gym vanished around him except for the person across from him and the room grew silent as he focused. He knew who hid behind the mask in front of him and as soon as the judge gave the call to start, he started forward.

There was no holding back for either of them and Ciel found himself stepping carefully as he sparred with Elizabeth. She was strong with the sword and Ciel had great respect for her in that sense. Their past was now nothing more than a stepping-stone for both of them as they headed towards the future that they had planned for themselves.

* * *

The lowest of groans left Ciel's mouth as Alois moved through the apartment, dancing to a beat that only Alois could hear. Alois was in a good mood and Ciel wished that some of it would rub off onto him, but fate was cruel that way. She wouldn't allow him to be happy yet, and instead kept him miserable as he continued to suffer.

Alois had good reason to be happy though, seeing as Claude had given him a second chance and they were dating once more, whereas Ciel was still stuck in no man's land. To make matters worse, Ciel hadn't heard from Sebastian since he left Sunday and it was now Wednesday, making Ciel grow even more anxious. Sebastian knew that Ciel wanted him to come home for Thanksgiving and that was a week away now.

Letting out another groan, Ciel tipped his head back against the couch and tried to ignore Alois's moves. Unfortunately, for Ciel, Alois chose that time to take notice of him and pranced over to his side, dropping down heavily on the couch.

"Why so serious?" He asked, trying to mimic a character but failing at the end when he burst into giggles.

Ciel peeked open an eye, glancing at Alois. "Because I'm worried, that's why," he answered. "Sebastian still hasn't called and everyone keeps telling me to be patient but it is hard when there's something you want that's just out of your reach and it's out of your reach because of you."

Alois sighed slightly, his mood toning down so he didn't get on Ciel's nerves. "I'm sure he's busy. You know that the championships for the rodeo are starting next month the same week as our finals. He's probably practicing with Claude as much as he can so they'll win."

"But what if this silence is just a goodbye instead?" Ciel asked, letting out a shaky breath. "The morning I left, he gave me a kiss, one that felt like he stole my breath away; if you'll forgive the cliché words."

"That's good though," Alois stated. "Why are you so nervous and freaked out if he gave you a kiss? That has to mean something and that something can only be a good thing when you look at it. I fail to see what could be so wrong or worrisome about it."

Ciel looked down at the carpet, tracing the patterns once more with his eyes. It seemed as though it was a nervous habit now and one that he should probably break. "What if it was a goodbye kiss and all he was doing was giving me a final goodbye. One last kiss to send me off in style, if you will."

Alois's mouth opened to deny the sentence before he closed it again, realizing that he really didn't have any proof to say that Ciel was wrong. Because the truth of the matter was that Alois didn't know what Sebastian was thinking. He had tried asking Claude if he knew anything about Sebastian, but Claude couldn't provide any information either. The only thing Claude could say was that Sebastian was acting normal and didn't hint at what he felt on the subject of Ciel. It was a subject that Claude didn't want to bring up and Alois wasn't going to push for it.

"What makes you think Sebastian would do something like that though?" Alois asked finally. "Don't you think that would be cruel and not in Sebastian's style?"

Ciel gave a weak chuckle. "But what I did to him was just as cruel and he would have every right to treat me the same way. Leading me on only to dump me at the end. Even if two wrongs don't make a right, I'm sure it would make Sebastian feel better in the end, as he would get revenge on me for my actions."

Alois clicked his tongue. "I don't think Sebastian would do that to you. Hold a grudge, yes. But I see him holding a grudge on other things, not over something like this. Because the truth of the matter is, at one point in their life, everyone is used at least once by someone, and everyone will end up using someone for their own gain." He nodded and reached up to adjust invisible glasses. "It's just the way the world works and is a part of growing up."

"You only say that because it happened to you and you escaped relatively unharmed," Ciel pointed out. "And no matter how true those words are, I'm not going to let my hopes get up."

"Then you're going to sit here and sulk instead," Alois stated. The comment earned him a pillow to the face and he grunted as Ciel stood up.

Blue eyes blazed. "I am not sulking. I'm simply contemplating my next move, that's all," Ciel stated. "And even if Sebastian does toss me aside as I planned to do with him, then I would pick myself up and move on. I would hurt and mourn what I lost, but I wouldn't let anything hold me back from reaching my goals."

Alois's eyebrow arched slightly at the words but he didn't say anything as Ciel walked away towards his room. He waited until the door shut, neither loudly or softly, but instead controlled, and Alois shook his head at the action. "He's in denial," he said to himself.

In his room, Ciel slid down the door and came to rest on the floor. His arms reached forward to wrap around his knees, pulling them tighter to his chest as he felt it tighten with emotion. "Sebastian," he muttered into the fabric of his jeans.

There was no denying that what he had said was true. But Ciel knew that it would take a while to get over Sebastian and even longer for the pain to fade away. It wasn't fair that all around him, everyone was forgiving each other and sorting out their lives, but the one person who mattered the most in Ciel's life wasn't giving Ciel the closure and forgiveness that he sought.

The pain resonated deeply in Ciel's chest and tore at him until Ciel felt as though he was going to be sick. He wanted to scream until his throat was raw and hope that it would distract him from the pain in his chest. No more tears would fall though; Ciel knew that now. No matter what happened, they had all dried up and Ciel knew that he would have to face everything with a brave face. But it still didn't stop him from wanting Sebastian at his side.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered, hoping that if he kept saying the name repeatedly, Sebastian would show up before him and tell him everything would be all right. But he knew that wouldn't happen and Ciel clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the world around him for just a moment as he tried to convince himself that everything would work out for the best.

No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

A clink sounded throughout the office, followed by a soft thump of a chess piece as it took its new place on the board. The fallen piece fell into a box of used players before the black piece moved once more, knocking another player over and moving into its final position.

Giggling, green eyes watched as the second to last white piece tumbled into the same box, leaving two pieces remaining on the board. "Isn't that against the rules?"

Crimson eyes focused on the white king, eyeing the crown with carnal interest. Lust, desire, and hunger swirled in the depth of his eyes as they continued to gaze at the piece. "It is if you're playing by the rules of international chess," the voice answered.

"But since when does the devil play by the rules?"

* * *

Keys typed and clicked but the sound of music playing over the speakers drowned them out as Ciel worked. He was lost in his work, trying to finish an extra credit assignment that his professor gave them last minute and was due Tuesday next week. It gave him the weekend to work on it as Ciel didn't have anything else to do during the weekend and his Friday night was just as dull.

Five days had passed since Ciel left the ranch and he tried to lose himself in his work to keep himself from thinking. To some extent, it worked but at the same time, it left him feeling hollow and he couldn't help but look at the poster of Sebastian he bought at the rodeo all those months back.

He tore his eyes away from the poster, trying to force himself to focus on his current task. If Sebastian still hadn't called by Saturday night, Ciel would call and face Sebastian's wrath. At least knowing what Sebastian had decided would be better than not knowing and remaining in the dark. Or at least Ciel hoped.

A sound came from the front of the apartment and Ciel's eyes flickered to the door, wondering if his ears deceived him or if there was someone honestly at the door. He turned off the music and Ciel waited silently, listening for the sound again and sighing heavily when the knock came on the door again. With a grunt, Ciel climbed to his feet and padded to the living room so he could answer the door.

The door opened and Ciel's breath caught at the person standing before him and for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder if Alois felt the same way last week when Claude came down to surprise him for his birthday. "Sebastian," Ciel murmured, gazing at the man.

A gust of cold wind cut off whatever he wanted to say next and Ciel gestured for Sebastian to come in so they weren't standing in the cold. He couldn't stop from reaching out as Sebastian passed to feel that Sebastian was indeed real and the knowledge made his heart race even more.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Sebastian commented, glancing around the empty apartment and noting that Alois was gone. "I came down without any notice so I would understand if you're busy."

Ciel shook his head quickly. "I'm not busy," he said. He took a small, hesitant step towards Sebastian. "Can I ask what you're doing here?" He questioned, worried and nervous all in one. It felt as though he had swallowed a hundred butterflies and they were beating fiercely to escape.

Sebastian gestured to the couch in the living room. "Can we talk?" He asked and removed his hat when Ciel nodded. They took a seat on the couch, sitting opposite from each other and Sebastian gazed at Ciel seriously. "I've had a lot of time to think about everything that happened between us," he started.

Swallowing harshly, Ciel gave a small nod and pressed himself further against the armrest as he faced Sebastian. He didn't want to know what Sebastian would say but at the same time he did. There was a burning desire to know the truth that rested in Sebastian's mind along with a deep-rooted fear of what he would say.

"It wasn't something that was easy to think about. What happened then and how you treated me are things I couldn't easily forget or forgive, no matter how much I care for you," Sebastian stated, watching Ciel carefully. The smallest hint of wetness was appearing at the corners of Ciel's eyes and he could see Ciel's throat constricting in an effort to keep the tears at bay. "But I care for you. Despite everything that's happened between us I still care for you."

Ciel bit his lip and nodded his head to show that he understood. He didn't trust himself to speak as he found that it was hard enough already to keep the emotions at bay. Ciel had believed that he had cried his last, but with Sebastian sitting before him and talking to him in such a calm voice, Ciel found that there was just a little amount of tears remaining.

Sebastian gestured to Ciel. "I know you've said you care and you've shown me already that you care not only for me but my ranch as well. But the words have never come, only actions. They may speak louder than words but I wish to hear what you have to say on the subject."

Nodding once more, Ciel rubbed at his eyes even though no tears fell and tried to collect his thoughts. They were similar to what he told Elizabeth at the beginning of the week and having already said them to her, made it easier to say to Sebastian. But unlike Elizabeth, there was a stronger and deeper passion when Ciel spoke them to Sebastian. They weren't just words that Ciel spoke, they were his emotions and how he felt. They were what he wanted Sebastian to know.

"I treated you wrongly and nothing I say will make it better or change the past. The only thing I can say is that it won't happen again. I treated you in a way that no one should be treated," Ciel said strongly, despite the emotions that pressed against the back of his throat. "It wasn't fair and I only acted like a child who wanted something he couldn't get. I only thought about what I wanted and I didn't think of anyone else. At the start, it was just a game to me. A game to capture you. But in the end, you caught me. I care for you Sebastian, more than I've ever cared for someone before and you've left a mark on me that won't go away anytime soon. One that I don't want to go away."

Sebastian gazed at Ciel silently, taking in the words with a calm expression before finally nodding. "I understand," he answered and gestured for Ciel to come closer. He waited patiently as Ciel stood up and walked the short distance of the couch before coming to a stop before him. Sebastian reached up and pulled Ciel down until they were face to face. "And I forgive you," he murmured lowly.

Ciel's body went numb at the words and he felt his body tremble harshly. Sebastian guided him to his lap before Ciel's legs could give out on him and he clutched at Sebastian's shirt as he sat shaking on Sebastian's legs. "You what?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard Sebastian correctly.

"I forgive you," Sebastian repeated and reached up to touch Ciel's face. "But even though things may return to normal for us, it doesn't mean that I've forgotten everything."

"I know," Ciel gasped and clutched Sebastian's hand that rested on his cheek. "I know that and I understand why. But I promise that I won't make you regret your choice." Ciel knew what it meant and thanked whoever listened that Sebastian forgave him when in all circumstances, Sebastian had every right to deny him.

Things would be different between them now, that sense of trust gone. It had shattered and tossed to the wind on that day the horrible truth came out to everyone involved. But trust could be rebuilt, even if it was slowly rebuilt. They would have to find the pieces again and glue them back together, but even then, a few pieces would remain lost forever and those spaces would stay blank until the end of their time.

Some small part of Sebastian would always remember what happened between them and Sebastian wouldn't trust Ciel at the beginning. Their relationship was broken, but not to the point that it couldn't be fixed. They had already taken the first step in reforming what they lost and Ciel could only hope that they continued until it was almost as strong as it had first been.

But he wouldn't rush it, as this was something that needed to take time. To rush into the relationship again was asking for trouble and posed the risk of collapsing again. Something Ciel didn't want.

Ciel reached forward to cup Sebastian's face, his fingers sliding up to trace every feature until they laced through dark locks. "You won't regret it," he murmured. "I will never do something like that again, no matter what. I will never hurt you again on purpose, but I can't say anything for accidents, which I know are bound to appear, as they do in any relationship."

"You know that as of now, I still don't trust you very much," Sebastian murmured, wanting to make sure that Ciel understood their situation. It was a precarious one but one that had every chance of being saved in the end if they worked together to fix the problems that had happened between them.

Ciel nodded. "I know. I wouldn't expect you to trust me right now either. You would be a fool to do that and you're no fool." He leaned forward and pressed his head against Sebastian's, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. "Your trust is something that I have to earn back and I intend to do just that."

Sebastian smile slightly. "Good," he answered and rubbed small circles on Ciel's sides before closing his eyes as well.

"I missed you, Sebastian," Ciel murmured as they sat together, foreheads pressed together and just relishing the moment between them. It was something that Ciel thought he would never have again and he wanted to give everything he could to Sebastian. But they weren't there, not yet. They had to build more trust before anything further could come from their relationship. But Ciel wasn't in a hurry to rush and he refused to have their relationship built on sex. "I missed you so much."

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth and his hands crept up higher over Ciel's back, pulling him closer into the embrace so heat passed between them. "I missed you too. But I couldn't forgive you if you hadn't matured. If you stayed the same childish Ciel that I knew before, you would make the same mistakes again, even though you said you wouldn't. But I see that you've matured now, it's clear in your eyes. You realize what you did and I know that you won't make the same mistakes twice."

Ciel smiled slightly. "I have you to thank for that," he answered. "You showed me that even though I thought I was an adult and mature, I truly wasn't. I'm just sorry that you had to suffer on the actions of my behalf."

"That's how we all learn," Sebastian answered. "We all have a lesson to learn from life and it is how we grow. We each learned something from this experience and it will eventually help us in the future with whatever we may do."

"We learned that trust is something you should never take for granted and that you shouldn't use people," Ciel answered. "No one likes to be used in any way and it's cruel to do that to someone. Especially if you keep it from them after you've grown to care for them in more ways than you thought possibly."

Sebastian smirked. "It seems as though you can be taught," he murmured and let his fingers slide through dark locks, pulling Ciel closer still.

Ciel's mouth opened as he grew closer to Sebastian and he felt hot air fan across his face. "I want to kiss you," he murmured. "But I'm not sure if you'll let me."

Crimson eyes lowered slightly and Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "A kiss to start our new relationship. One that we can build on the ruins of the old one but not with the ruins," he answered softly. "We'll start new, but we'll never forget," he finished before closing the distance between himself and Ciel.

Their lips brushed together in a kiss that had Ciel sucking in a deep breath and clinging to Sebastian, in fear that Sebastian might vanish during this tender moment. He was scared to close his eyes, worried that if he closed them for even a second or simply blinked, that this would all be a dream and he would wake up with nothing but an aching chest. But the lips against his were too real to be a dream, and Ciel found himself relaxing against Sebastian as his eyes closed, accepting everything that Sebastian had to offer.

Hearts raced together as Ciel brought his hands up once more to cup Sebastian's face, feeling the heat pass between them. He trembled again when they broke apart and Ciel laughed lightly at himself. His hand slipped down the back of Sebastian's neck as he continued exploring, feeling everything that was so familiar to him but was now so new.

"Perfect," Sebastian purred, his eyes glowing with delight and hunger while his finger stroked the soft skin underneath Ciel's right eye.

Ciel nodded, agreeing with Sebastian. The kiss had been everything that their relationship wasn't right now, but he knew that it had the chance to become perfect. He would take the chance that Sebastian gave him and prove that it wasn't a mistake. He would show Sebastian just how much he cared.

"One more," he begged, wanting to feel Sebastian's mouth against his own. "Please."

Sebastian's only answer was to pull Ciel closer, their bodies pressed flush against each other before their mouths slanted together once more. The passion behind the kiss was something they hadn't felt since Alois had first learned the truth and Sebastian savored the taste behind it, wanting more but knowing that he would have to wait for the correct time.

They pulled back, panting heavily and gasping for breath while they trembled in each other's arms. "Thank you," Ciel murmured, burying his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck and pressing a soft kiss on the skin. "Thank you for everything." With Sebastian holding him so close, their hearts nearly beating as one, Ciel could only squeeze his eyes shut and promise never to let go of Sebastian. Not until death ripped him from Sebastian's arms.


	40. In the evening: XV

As a rule: the beauty of a move lies not in its appearance but in the thought behind it. - Aaron Nimzowitsch

* * *

Ciel shifted under the mound of blankets and buried into the warmth they offered. His nose was cold from the chilly morning air and he sniffed as he slowly woke up. He peered at the clock next to his bed and his eyes slipped shut once more. It was a lazy Sunday and Ciel stretched slightly under the covers with a small yawn, his elbow bumping into a warm body next to him.

Rolling over with a small smile, Ciel studied the figure lying next to him; taking in every feature of Sebastian's sleeping face. In times past, they would've slept together naked, but for now, they both remained clothed as they hadn't reached that level of trust with each other yet. But it was still a start and Ciel reached out to let his fingers curl into the fabric of Sebastian's shirt.

He shifted closer to Sebastian, pressing his face into Sebastian's back and inhaling the scent of cinnamon and horses. His eyes slide shut once more and Ciel relaxed against Sebastian. This was what he had missed. Just having Sebastian near made Ciel's troubles and fears fade away into nothing. It was easy to forget everything that happened but Ciel kept those memories in his mind still, knowing that they couldn't vanish just yet.

He needed to keep a firm grip on them as a reminder of everything that happened between them, no matter how much Ciel wished to keep the thoughts from his mind. But as Sebastian said Friday night, life gave everyone its little lessons that they had to learn and Ciel was still learning from his mistakes.

But just as life was a good teacher, so too was Sebastian. Sebastian was patient with him and most of all, forgiving. It was perhaps through Sebastian that Ciel had learned the most. Ciel had learned his own faults, learned how to forgive and move on. They were things that weren't easy to learn, but Sebastian had helped Ciel face and conquer them. No doubt, he would still have to fight a few hurdles in the future, but Ciel liked to think that for the most part, they had crossed the biggest hurdle already.

A blue eye peeked open to look at Sebastian's shoulder, wondering if Sebastian was awake or not. Usually Sebastian woke with the sun. Feeling curious, Ciel sat up carefully and leaned over Sebastian's body to see if his eyes were open.

He gasped as Sebastian rolled onto his back suddenly, making Ciel tumble forward. He would've landed on Sebastian if strong hands hadn't caught him and Ciel found himself staring into amused eyes. "I guess that answers the question of whether you're awake or not," Ciel murmured and laid his head on Sebastian's chest.

"I've been up for a while," Sebastian answered, adjusting the blanket so it covered them both. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," Ciel stated and placed his hand on Sebastian's stomach. "I had my own personal heater last night so I fell asleep almost right away."

Sebastian chuckled, the noise vibrating his chest. "I aim to please," he claimed, raising his hand up to run through dark locks. They were soft under his touch and the action made Ciel lean into his hand, silently asking for more. "You would make a wonderful kitten," he murmured.

Ciel scoffed and poked Sebastian lightly in the stomach. "You would say something as ridiculous as that." He hesitated for a beat before continuing. "How is the new kitten doing?" he asked.

A small smile crossed Sebastian's lips. "She's doing well and Soot is getting along fine with her. For the most part, they're close in age, maybe a month or two apart but they're playing together instead of fighting, so that's a good sign." His fingers twirled around a small strand of hair before he continued. "I decided to name her Nightshade, or Shade for short."

Frowning, Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "Isn't Nightshade a deadly plant?" he questioned.

Sebastian nodded. "It is. It's in the Solanaceae family. Most people know Nightshade as Belladonna. I just felt that it would suit her somehow." He smirked. "She seems fond of the name at least."

"You're morbid," Ciel muttered but found some irony in the whole situation. The fact that Sebastian would name a cute and innocent kitten after something so deadly was rather humorous and now that Ciel thought about it, he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"But you like it," Sebastian teased, his fingers dipping down to find a ticklish spot on the left side of Ciel's back. Ciel squealed at the touch and wiggled away before Sebastian could torment him further.

Ciel shook his head. "I don't like it!" He almost shouted but restrained his voice at the last minute. "Don't do that. You know I don't like it when you tickle me there. It burns in a weird way."

Sebastian traced over the spot carefully, letting out a small hum. "You have a birthmark there if I'm correct."

Ciel scowled. "I don't like it. It's in a really obvious spot and it's not the smallest of things either. The size just makes it all the more obvious and even more annoying."

"I like it," Sebastian purred and traced the mark through the shirt. "It's something that's burned into your skin that you can't escape. Like a past you can't entirely run from because it's so engraved into your mind that even your spirit remembers it."

"Thanks," Ciel answered flatly but didn't push the curious fingers away. They felt nice against his body, even though Sebastian wasn't directly touching his skin. He tilted his head to the side so he could look up at Sebastian. "I asked my parents' earlier if you could come down for Thanksgiving and they said it would be all right. If you still want to that is," he said softly.

Sebastian was silent for a moment, taking in the words before nodding slowly. "If it's okay with your parents, I'll come. I don't want to intrude on anyone during the holidays."

Ciel shook his head. "No, no. My mother is very curious to meet you. She doesn't know who you are yet. Just that you're a close friend I made during the summer. She said it was very sweet and that she couldn't wait to meet you."

"Hopefully I won't disappoint," Sebastian answered, letting his fingers move away from the sensitive spot on Ciel's back. He glanced over Ciel's shoulder to look at the clock behind him. "I need to get going," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Ciel's neck.

A small whine left Ciel's throat, not wanting Sebastian to leave. It was too soon but at least Ciel would have Sebastian during the holidays and that was enough for now. It would have to last Ciel until the term ended though. With his finals and Sebastian's competition, they wouldn't have much time to spare.

Sighing heavily, Ciel finally shifted away from Sebastian. "I guess I can't keep you here," he murmured.

Sebastian chuckled. "You could try but I'm certain that nothing you do would work. I have a habit of being a sneaky." He wiggled his fingers at Ciel, pretending to be a magician casting a spell but it only made Ciel snort and roll his eyes at him.

"I'm sure I could find a way," Ciel answered. "Especially if that way involved a cat." Crimson eyes lit up at the mentioned word, making Ciel laugh before he rolled out of bed, cringing as cool air brushed over his bare feet. He searched for his socks and found them discarded at the end of the bed.

He glanced back at Sebastian, realizing that he started to change his pants and Ciel grabbed a piece of paper from his desk. He watched Sebastian from the corner of his eye, pretending to read but silently enjoying the view. The way his muscles flexed and relaxed as he changed shirts before the material covered them once more. He nearly jumped when Sebastian spoke, calling his name, and the paper crumpled in his hand. "Yes?"

Sebastian smirked. "I can feel your eyes on me," he stated and stalked closer to Ciel with a predatory look in his eyes. "Do you see something that you like?" he murmured.

Ciel nodded. "You don't even need to ask that. Every time I see you, I'm in awe and every time I get to touch you, I remember what I almost lost. So every chance that I get to look at you, I take it so that I can appreciate the opportunity you gave me even more."

"Such pretty words," Sebastian answered, pressing a soft kiss to Ciel's forehead. "I'll think of them the whole drive home."

"Will you call when you get home?" Ciel asked as they walked to the door.

Sebastian nodded. "I will call and let you know that I arrived safely. Just as I'll call you on Tuesday. Since I'm missing several days at the ranch, I have to prepare for the time I'm gone so I don't leave everything to Claude. Although I'm sure he's going to visit Alois, and the ranch hands will end up running of the ranch."

Ciel snickered at the look that crossed Sebastian's face at the thought of that. "I'm sure the ranch will still remain standing when you get back, even if you leave it in their care. They're not wholly inept you know."

Waving a hand, Sebastian brushed the comment aside. "You say that now but I've worked with them for years, no thanks to The Undertaker. He thought it would be funny to place them in my employment. Cheeky bastard."

A laugh left Ciel's mouth as Sebastian slipped his jacket on. "That may be true. I'm sure stranger things have happened before in the past."

"Indeed they have," Sebastian answered as he grabbed his bag and hoisted it to his shoulder. "But I need to get going. Claude will have my head if I'm late and we both have work to finish before the holidays."

Ciel nodded and shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Drive safely," he said finally.

Sebastian hummed lowly and leaned down, tilting his head to the side so he could press his lips against Ciel's for a soft kiss. They broke apart with a small sigh and Sebastian gazed into blue eyes as they opened slowly. "I will," he answered. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Yes!" Ciel said happily. "If you meet me here, I'll drive us to my parent's house so you don't have to worry about getting lost."

Sebastian chuckled. "I appreciate the offer, although I doubt I would get lost. But for what it's worth, I'll ride down there with you."

Ciel beamed and gave a small wave as Sebastian opened the door, stepping outside into the cold weather. Sebastian offered a smile back to him before closing the door so the warm air didn't escape, leaving Ciel to wiggle happily by the front door. He was glad that Alois was still asleep so he couldn't see him act this way. But for once, Ciel couldn't wait for Alois to wake up. This time, he could tell Alois some good news instead of Alois sharing all the glory.

Laughing lightly to himself, Ciel trotted back to his room so he could finish his extra credit assignment, too excited to fall back asleep.

* * *

The trunk of the car slammed shut, echoing loudly in the parking lot and Ciel glanced around once more for Sebastian. Sebastian had left almost ten minutes ago to get a temporary parking pass for his truck so he could park the vehicle over the week. Ciel wasn't sure what was taking so long, but he wanted to leave soon and he couldn't without Sebastian.

Ciel was anxious to get home and he knew that his mother was even more restless than he was. Ciel had called her Tuesday night, reminding her once more that he was bringing someone home, letting Sebastian's name leak into the conversation. She had noticed it right away and instantly started asking questions and it didn't take long before she understood. Rachel had seemed surprised at first by Ciel's choice of gender, but as Ciel predicted, she didn't scorn him for it.

Instead, she gushed about how happy she was that Ciel had found someone he could care for and that she couldn't wait to meet Sebastian. It gave Ciel hope, knowing that his mother had Vincent wrapped her finger and he wouldn't step out of line if it meant she would become mad at him.

"Finally," Ciel exclaimed as Sebastian came into view, pulling him from his thoughts. "What took so long?"

Sebastian held out a small napkin where several cookies rested in the palm of his hand. "I was waiting for the cookies to finish baking. I figured that you would want something sweet for the trip home." He passed them off to Ciel and Sebastian circled around to the other side of the car so he could place the parking pass on the dashboard of his truck. "But now I'm ready."

Ciel hummed as he chewed on a soft cookie, moaning appreciatively at the warm taste. "You're forgiven then," he teased as he slipped into the car. Sebastian climbed in a second later and shut the door, stretching out in the seat. "Are you tired?" he asked, noting that Sebastian had already closed his eyes.

"You could say that," Sebastian answered. "This was a busy few days for us since both Claude and I are leaving the ranch. We needed to make sure that everything was covered before we left and I had to ask The Undertaker to check on the ranch at least twice a day while we're gone, just in case."

A small chuckle left Ciel's throat as he backed out of his parking spot and headed towards the gate. "I'm sure you're over exaggerating and I bet everything will be fine."

"Hopefully," Sebastian said with a small grunt. "I'd hate to see it burnt to the ground because of a badly cooked meal."

Rolling his eyes, Ciel merged onto the road and made his way to the exit that would lead to Houston. Traffic was already heavy and moved slowly, much to Ciel's chagrin. "Would you like to sleep for a bit? We have a while before we reach Houston and I can wake you up before we get there."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't really need sleep right now. It's just a luxury for me." He turned to look out the window at the traffic that crawled around them and he let out a small sigh. "Sometimes I think all this modernization is a bad thing. The more humans grow and expand their cities, the harder it is for us to move around in ways that we used to."

Ciel hummed. "But without those advances, we would still ride horses and it would take that much longer to reach places." He paused. "Not that riding horses is a bad thing of course, but I like that I can see you in three hours instead of a day or two."

"For some of us it might've taken that long in the past," Sebastian commented with a small smirk before stretching out in his seat. "But enough of that talk, it's not something that we need to discuss. What would you like for your birthday?" he asked instead.

Shaking his head, Ciel moved into the right hand lane so he could take the proper exit. "I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it much since everything started," he admitted. "It didn't seem important at the time and I honestly wanted to spend it with you."

Sebastian hummed. "Well, I'll just have to surprise you then." He smirked slightly and glanced at Ciel. "I'll make one of the recipes you like for your birthday if you want. Just tell me which one sounds best."

Ciel nodded. "There are several things that I saw in the cookbook that I liked. I'm not sure if I could pick just one."

"Then we can make it a seven course meal if you would like," Sebastian stated.

"You spoil me," Ciel murmured as they moved away from the city and headed out onto a less crowded road. "But my birthday is still weeks away and you have more important things to worry about. Like your upcoming finals for the rodeo. Are you ready?"

Sebastian glanced at the window. "As much as we can be. We've been training of course but that can only do so much. Competing isn't just about being ready physically, but mentally as well. If you can't handle the pressure that comes with performing in the spotlight, all the training in the world won't help you and you'll end up choking the moment you set foot on stage. You need to have the self confidence in yourself first before you can accomplish anything."

Ciel gave a sharp jerk of his head, understanding the words. They were familiar to him and he felt something similar whenever he entered a fencing tournament. "Conquering your fear is the majority of the battle. The rest is having the talent and skill to perform when asked."

"Exactly," Sebastian answered and rested his head against the window. "And you always need to know what you want before you can do anything. Chasing after something isn't the same as chasing after a set goal. It gives you something to strive for and makes you feel even better when you finally win what you sought."

A small laugh left Ciel's mouth. "Like your chess game?" Ciel questioned, cocking his head.

Sebastian nodded. "Exactly like my chess game," he purred as traffic slowed down around them due to a lane closure that had Ciel groaning and effectively ending the conversation in the car.

* * *

Several hours later, they finally pulled through the gates of Ciel's neighborhood. The sight made Ciel sigh in relief and he made his way through the familiar streets until coming to a stop before his house. Next to him, Sebastian gazed around with alert eyes, taking everything in and Ciel could see crimson eyes glowing with interest.

"It looks nice," Sebastian finally said as they climbed out of the car, stretching their stiff legs.

"Thanks," Ciel answered as the front door opened, bathing them in light. His mother smiled softly at him and called for his father before walking outside. "Mom," he murmured, grunting slightly as Rachel tossed her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Ciel," she answered. "It's been far too long since you were home. Spring break if I remember correctly. You're not allowed to go that long without coming home."

Ciel sighed as he took a step back once his mother let go of him. "I was home for the funeral," he said softly. "Although I'm sure that doesn't count in your mind."

Rachel beamed at him. "How right you are," she exclaimed before glancing over his shoulder to look at Sebastian. "You must be Sebastian Michaelis," she said.

Sebastian nodded and held out his hand. "I am. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Phantomhive." He gasped as she ignored the handshake and pulled him into a tight embrace as well.

"Ciel wasn't lying when he said you were handsome, but I think hot is a better word for you," she said, laughter present in her voice. "I can see why Ciel fell for you. If only I were a few more years younger," she said wistfully.

"Mom!" Ciel cried, his face heating up at the words. He quickly pulled Sebastian away from his mother, putting space between them while Rachel laughed loudly.

She waved a hand at Ciel, trying to smooth down his ruffled nerves. "Relax Ciel, I'm just teasing you. I won't steal your boyfriend away from you. You two look so cute together already and besides that, I have your father."

Ciel grumbled and looked towards the house. "Where is Father?" he asked, reaching down to lace his fingers through Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian let him keep the embrace and didn't push him away, making Ciel sigh softly to himself.

Rachel gestured to the house, coaxing them in. "He's inside of course, watching the news while he waited for you. It's the holiday season so he's watching the markets closely to make sure everything is still performing correctly. But he'll be happy to see you again."

Nodding, Ciel tugged on Sebastian's hand and led him inside the warm house. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of home while Rachel called for Vincent. Ciel glanced at Sebastian, wondering if he was nervous about meeting his father, but Sebastian looked calm and more curious than anything else.

"Ciel," a deep voice called as Vincent walked through the hallway, approaching them with searching eyes. They darted over Sebastian taking in every feature before turning back to Ciel and pulling him into a warm embrace. "It's good to see you again son. We've missed you."

"I missed you too," Ciel answered, returning the embrace before they broke apart. He gestured to Sebastian standing behind him. "Father, this is Sebastian Michaelis, my boyfriend." He watched Vincent's face carefully, taking care to note any changes but his father's face stayed calm and blank.

Finally, Vincent nodded. "Your mother told me that you were bringing home a male for the holidays. I had my suspicions before, seeing as you never really looked at any of the females in the neighborhood but I suppose this is all the further proof I need," he mused before offering his hand to Sebastian. "It's nice to meet you Sebastian. I don't think I need to offer any threats about what will happen if you hurt him."

Sebastian smirked and took the offered hand in a firm handshake. "No sir, I don't think you do," he stated, holding Vincent's gaze.

"Good," Vincent grunted as they dropped their hands to the side. He leaned in closer to look at Sebastian, a small frown crossing his face. "Have we met before?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "Do I look familiar to someone you once knew?" he countered, voice filled with amused curiosity.

Vincent pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know. Something about you seems so familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. You seem familiar, not so much in looks but in your mannerism. Almost like someone I met a few times when I was younger but that man has long since passed."

"I apologize for your loss," Sebastian answered solemnly, inclining his head. "But if that man has passed, then it seems as though I could not be him."

Nodding, Vincent ran a hand through his hair. "Of course, of course. I know that, but it's just that feeling you get when you meet someone and it feels as though you've meet them before." He lowered his hand once more. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a man named Vincent would you?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm afraid that I'm an orphan and I don't know who my parents are. But Ciel did tell me about this man, how he adopted your father and took him in, raising him and giving him every advantage possible."

"That's him," Vincent answered. "I was named in honor of him. He was a good man and my family can never thank him enough for what he gave us."

"How very kind of him," Sebastian murmured, the slightest hint of amusement in his voice before he turned to Ciel. "Shall we unload the car? I'm sure your mother can't wait to start washing your laundry," he teased.

The comment earned Sebastian a punch on the arm while Rachel burst out laughing and Ciel grumbled to himself before dragging Sebastian out to the car. "You're lucky you're so sexy," Ciel murmured once they were outside and pressed Sebastian against the car before leaning against him. "But they seem to like you. I'm glad."

Sebastian's arms circled around Ciel's waist. "I'm a very likeable person," he stated, pressing a soft kiss to Ciel's forehead. "There is no one who can resist me."

"What about Alois' boss? I thought he hated you," Ciel asked as they broke away so they could start unloading the car.

"Don't remind me of him," Sebastian stated, looking thoroughly annoyed at the mere mention of Will. "I have a meeting with him soon to discuss some issues and I'm not looking forward to being in a small room with him."

Ciel cocked his head as he grabbed his backpack. "What are you going to discuss? The thing about the colt you're raising?"

Sebastian nodded. "Exactly. He's coming by to see if he's finally ready, as Will doesn't believe me when I tell him that he is." He clicked his tongue. "He's not a very trusting person, especially when it comes to me."

Snickering, Ciel passed Sebastian's duffle bag to him. "Well, you can't please everyone. But it seems as though you pleased the right people with my parents at least."

"I'm glad," Sebastian answered, accepting the bag. "It wouldn't be good if your parentals didn't like me."

Ciel rolled his eyes and slammed the trunk shut. "Just don't call them that in front them and I think you'll be good. But let's get back inside, it's cold and I'm hungry. Not to mention tired." He shuffled towards the front door. "I want food, a shower, and bed, in that order."

They walked back inside where the smell of dinner cooking washed over them and Ciel led them upstairs to his room, dropping everything on the floor before collapsing on the bed with a sigh. He glanced at Sebastian and patted the bed, waiting for Sebastian to settle next to him before curling up against him.

"Will I sleep with you?" Sebastian questioned.

"If you want to," Ciel answered, peeking up at Sebastian through his bangs.

Sebastian nodded and lowered his head. "I'll stay here," he murmured and pressed a kiss to Ciel's temple.

Ciel smiled at the words and wiggled closer to Sebastian, happy to be back in Sebastian's arms once more.

* * *

"Commercials are boring," Alois whined as another one started playing and he pushed one of his textbooks aside. "I know it's how they make money and that it's a month until Christmas, but still. This is overkill."

Ciel rolled his eyes and wrote down the last equation he needed before setting his notes aside. They had been studying for hours for their upcoming finals but the moment nine rolled around, they called for a break and turned the television on. Tonight was the final night for the team roping and Sebastian and Claude would compete for the title.

He still found it odd that he could sit with Alois and watch the program without killing each other but they had reached a comfortable stage in their association that wasn't quite a friendship. It was still awkward at times and at least once a day, they found that they had to take a step back from each other before one of them lost their tempers and snapped at the other.

"It'll start soon enough," Ciel stated, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body. He couldn't wait for it to start though and wanted to see Sebastian perform at a high level.

Alois dove for the remote as the commercials finally ended and a familiar dirt arena appeared once more on the screen. "It's on!" He shouted happily and for once even Ciel couldn't make a sarcastic comment, too focused on the screen as well. "They're going sixth," Alois murmured, settling back into the cushions, trying to decide if that was a good or bad position.

"They'll be fine there," Ciel stated. "It means they only have one more team after them and by the time the final round comes up, they'll know what they have to do to win the final." Or so he hoped. He wanted them to win more than anything and knew exactly what it would mean for the ranch if they won.

The lineup vanished from the screen and the camera panned to the first team in the starting box as they prepared for the first run. Ciel wasn't sure how many rounds Sebastian would have to go through but he knew that they were ready.

The first five riders passed quickly, each boasting a high four second time for their first round and even though Ciel knew Sebastian was better than that, he still found his body tense and shaking with adrenaline as the camera suddenly panned on Sebastian. "You got this," he murmured lowly, noting that Sebastian was once more wearing a blue shirt that matched Ciel's eyes and the thought made him grin for a second.

"The sixth team to ride in the lineup is header, Sebastian Michaelis, and healer Claude Faustus from Stormy Sky Ranch. They're set to win a lot of money if they don't miss a calf tonight and are currently poised to take the National title if they keep on track," the announcer called over the crowd as they settled into their spots. "They're the best team in the south and they're looking to be the best in the nation tonight!"

"Damn straight," Alois stated, taking a noisy sip of his drink. "Everyone else is going down. They don't have a chance."

Ciel waved a hand, telling Alois to hush as Belial tossed his head, waiting for his cue. He sucked in a deep breath as his eyes settled on the close up of Sebastian's face, showing the determination and focus before the calf broke free from the chute. Without hesitation, Belial's legs dug into the dirt and raced forward, the rope already twirling above Sebastian's head. It settled snuggly around the calf's head as Sebastian turned Belial to the side while forming the dally.

A gust of air left Ciel's mouth as Claude did the same thing, pulling the calf straight before the clock stopped at 4.4 seconds. "It's good," Ciel found himself saying as the next pair appeared on screen. "It's just the first round and they have more to go. They're only in second place right now and can still win."

Alois nodded but didn't take his eyes of the television, too busy watching the time for the last group. It was slower than Sebastian and Claude's time, making him let out a relieved sigh before the rounds started once more. "This stress is going to kill me," he moaned.

"You wouldn't do very well in a competition yourself then," Ciel stated as the rounds continued and Sebastian posted a faster time in the next round. "It's about mind over matter at times," he said, repeating the words Sebastian told him.

Grumbling at him, Alois sipped at his drink once more as another round started and they found themselves quickly approaching the final round. "I can only imagine how stressful it is for them," he commented finally. "To know how much pressure is on the line, that anything you do can cost you something important."

Ciel gave a small nod as he sighed in relief as the time lowered once more and Sebastian was in the lead. "I think this is the last round," he murmured quietly, his eyes glued to the screen with rapt attention. "Come on Sebastian."

The tension in the living room only continued to mount as the times lowered with each group that went until at last; the fifth group boasted a time that was faster than the previous world record. Ciel choked slightly and clutched at the blanket tighter, his fingers curling into fists as Sebastian and Claude entered the ring.

"They can do it," Ciel murmured, eyes never leaving Sebastian's face.

Excitement raced through the arena as the announcer spoke, egging everyone on. "This is the last run for this duo and with a world record already broken just moments prior, do they have what it takes to beat that time?" The camera zoomed in on Sebastian's face as he backed Belial into his spot before looking at the camera, a smirk spreading across his face that had the crowd in an uproar. "Folks, don't blink! You're about to see something special happen!" The announcer crowed.

Ciel sucked in a quick breath as Belial charged forward, powerful muscles carrying him across the dirt. No sooner had Belial cleared the gate, was Sebastian turning him to the side and Ciel could only hear the announcer shouting something as Claude responded smoothly to Sebastian, moving in sync with him. The calf stretched out before Ciel could even fully understand what had happened and by the time he realized what Sebastian had done, the time flashed across the screen and Ciel found that he couldn't care anymore.

He let out a loud shout alongside Alois and jumped to his feet as the television replayed the run and Ciel could see exactly how Sebastian earned them such a fast time. Instead of waiting to get closer to the calf, he had thrown the lasso while he was still further back in the chute to cut back on their time. It had been a gamble, but one that had worked well in their favor.

"One team left," Ciel said as the last team showed on screen and their mood sobered, knowing that the victory could be short lived. Letting out a shaky breath, Ciel focused on the television and found his body tensing once more but this time for a different reason. His eyes locked on the clock instead of the riders and as the seconds ticked above Sebastian's, he started laughing. The laughter turned into a loud shout as the officials finalized the time and sealed Sebastian and Claude's victory.

"They did it!" Alois shouted, jumping to his feet and feeling giddy.

Ciel could only beam at the television, even though Sebastian couldn't see him, as the announcer called off the final scores, listing Sebastian and Claude as the winners. He grinned happily and quickly sent Sebastian a text message to tell him congratulations before settling back on the couch to watch the highlights of the finals as they played across the screen.

"Congratulations Sebastian," he murmured softly as they showed a close up of Sebastian's face, set and focused during the last round, crimson eyes slightly lighter than usual, almost pink, under the bright stadium lights. It was a good picture and Ciel could only sigh, knowing that not too long ago, he had almost foolishly lost Sebastian to his immature ways. But it was only thanks to Sebastian that things were slowly turning back to the way they used to be. And Ciel couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Sebastian, I'm tired of studying for finals," Ciel whined as he tipped backwards onto his bed. "I don't want to study for this stupid BCIS class. It can take a hike."

Sebastian chuckled over the phone, the action coming across low and husky in Ciel's ear. "Then what do you want to do? You know that you need to study, seeing as your final is tomorrow and it's your last one." He smirked. "I refuse to date someone who isn't educated."

Ciel pouted. "That's low," he stated.

"Maybe I can motivate you to study?" Sebastian questioned.

An eyebrow rose slightly. "And how do you propose to do that? You're not exactly here. Are you?" Ciel glanced over his shoulder, almost expecting to see Sebastian standing behind him but his room was empty.

Sebastian hummed. "Get on Skype and I'll show you how I'll motivate you," he purred and ended the call.

Ciel scrambled to his computer and quickly logged on, finding Sebastian already on as well. It didn't take long to establish a connection between them and Ciel stared at Sebastian. "Now what?"

"Show me your study guide," he answered and read the list that Ciel held up to the screen. He nodded and waved the paper away. "Now, for every question I ask that you get right, I'll remove a piece of clothing. But for each one you get wrong, I'll put something back on."

"Tease," Ciel groaned and settled back in his chair. "Okay, fire away. Because there's no way you could've memorized all that information so quickly."

Sebastian smirked. "I have a photographic memory," he stated and proved his point by asking a question. It took Ciel a moment to recover from the shock of Sebastian knowing the questions before he finally answered and Sebastian nodded. "Correct," he answered, unbuttoning his shirt.

Ciel sat up straighter. "I like this study game," he commented and let his hands trail down to his crotch but stopped when Sebastian called his name.

"Hands in the air where I can see them the whole time," Sebastian said, voice light and airy. "Only once we finish can you indulge yourself."

A whine left Ciel's mouth and he hesitantly put his hands in the air as Sebastian asked another question. He answered it correctly and Ciel watched as another piece of clothing dropped to the floor. It was torture, but at the same time, it helped Ciel to keep his mind working, even while distracted with the very definition of sin sitting before him.

He lost count of many questions they went through, his only thought was answering them correctly so he could see more that Sebastian had to offer and with each question right, Ciel could see more of that tempting pale skin until his erection strained against his jeans.

"Please Sebastian," Ciel moaned, his hips bucking up lightly as they sought any type of friction to relieve the ache. "I want…I need."

"I know," Sebastian purred. "I know what you need. But you have one last piece of clothing that needs to be removed first." The camera tilted down, showing what exactly remained on Sebastian's body and it made Ciel groan in frustration before gesturing for Sebastian to continue. Smirking, Sebastian asked the next question and leaned back in his chair as waited for Ciel to answer.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ciel ran a hand over his face before thinking about the answer and carefully giving his reply. He didn't want Sebastian to fault him because he answered with the wrong words again and Ciel waited anxiously for Sebastian to do something. He nearly groaned in frustration as Sebastian stood up until Ciel realized that instead of putting his pants back on, Sebastian was taking his boxers off and Ciel's fingers fumbled for the button on his jeans.

He sighed as he released his erection from the confines of his pants and Ciel's finger swiped at the precum that was already beading heavily at the tip. The simple action had him trembling on his chair and Ciel glanced up to look at Sebastian, groaning at the sight of Sebastian stroking his cock already. The tip was swollen and red, showing Ciel just how much Sebastian had held back during their little session.

"Of fuck, you look so hot like that," Ciel moaned as his hips pushed up into his hand. He had used the image of Sebastian several times in the past to relieve some tension that had built during the fiasco but having Sebastian sitting before him was better than the images in his mind.

"Touch yourself more for me, Ciel," Sebastian purred and his eyes glowed with delight as Ciel's hand moved faster over his cock. "Close your eyes and pretend that it's my hand on your cock; that I'm there to whisper in your ear. Show me your face painted in pleasure and arousal."

Ciel moaned loudly at the words and his eyes slid shut as his hand moved faster over his hard length. He could easily imagine that Sebastian was in the room with him, the way Sebastian talked made it even easier to imagine and Ciel could feel his orgasm curling low in his stomach. It had been far too long since he had time to enjoy himself in such a long, drawn out manner that just hearing Sebastian talking to him in a low husky voice was enough to push Ciel to the edge quicker than usual.

"Can you feel my hand on your cock, warm and tight, teasing you just the way you like?" Sebastian panted and he lapped at the come that coated his fingers. "I'd lower my head and take you in my mouth, sucking hard and fast until you came. And I'd swallow every last drop that you had to offer. Would you like that, Ciel?"

A loud curse left Ciel's mouth as he came suddenly, hot come splattering against his shirt and covering his hand. If Sebastian hadn't called his name in such a seductive tone, then Ciel had no doubt that he could've continued for a little longer. But hearing his name spoken in such a low and husky tone had been Ciel's undoing in the end.

He panted heavily and opened his eyes just in time to see Sebastian lick his lips. Ciel smirked at the sight and licked his fingers. "I bet you wish you were here now, Sebastian," he purred. "That way you could lick my fingers clean and clean up the mess you helped create. And then I would take care of your problem."

Sebastian moaned lowly. "I'm sure you would," he answered and his hand stroked faster as Sebastian sought his own release. He came moments later with a soft groan that had him shuddering in his chair. "But for now, this is as close as either of us will get," he murmured, lapping at his fingers.

Ciel groaned and closed his eyes. "Don't do that," he moaned as his cock twitched at the sight before him. "It's late enough as is."

A low chuckle left Sebastian's mouth. "Don't worry. No more for you until you finish your finals. And maybe then, I might be in an indulgent mood." He turned the camera off, leaving a blank screen as Sebastian kept talking. "Go shower and clean yourself up before going to bed. Get a good night sleep and good luck on your final tomorrow."

Ciel whined but knew that it was for the best as Sebastian signed off before he could complain and Ciel closed the screen as well. He had one final exam left and then it would be sweet freedom for a month until school started again. But it would be a month that Ciel would get to spend with Sebastian and that was good enough for Ciel.

* * *

Cold wind blew outside, rattling the windows and shaking the bare branches. But inside, a fire cracked and popped in the fireplace, sending warmth throughout the room as two figures regarded each other calmly. Crimson eyes held emerald and for a moment, neither said anything until at last emerald eyes looked away in disgust. "Your colt has grown into a stallion and as per our deal; we won't interrupt the contract between you two when it appears again. He's yours."

Crimson eyes glowed with delight, seemingly pink under the heat of the fire. "I take it that you wish for me to close the books again. For both the colt and his parents."

"Deal with the colt's parents on his birthday, as history once happened. It is against the rules for us to meddle with the life and death matters of this world." Glasses adjusted and green eyes narrowed. "That's where you come in. As was per our deal. After that, you are free to do what you want with your colt."

"Don't sound so revolted, Spears. You were the one who approached me that night, all those years back." Sharp teeth flashed in the light of the fire and pale fingers stroked a silky black eye patch. "You didn't have to inform me about the contract and could've left me tethered."

"And I lament the day I revealed the surreptitious clause of your contract, Michaelis," William spat and ran a hand over his face. "Fuck, I'm giving a lamb to a lion in sheep's clothing."

Sebastian chuckled. "That lamb is anything but innocent, Spears. Scarlet stains that white coat of his. The only thing he's missing is a certain mark," he lifted up the silk fabric and examined it in the light of the fire. "But that will come soon enough, when the contract deems it so."

"Just don't mess up this time," William growled.

The Undertaker snickered behind Sebastian. "Patience William," he said. "We have that rule in our books to thank for giving us a second chance."

Sebastian smirked at William. "Soon we will all get what we want and when you hear the words 'check mate' you will know that the game is over."

The Undertaker giggled and glanced at the chessboard. "Because you always lose when you play against the devil."


	41. In the evening: XVI

As a Rule: One does not simply cheat the devil. Time may pass but the memory does not fade. Revenge is best served cold and it's a delicacy dipped in sin by the devil; flavored with victory. ~ Disgruntled Minion

* * *

Ciel sighed as he pocketed his wallet, glad to leave the bookstore after waiting in line for almost an hour. Next to him, Alois had a skip in his step, happy to put the bookstore behind them as well and return to the apartment. Ciel had to pack so he could leave the next morning and Claude would arrive in a few hours to pick up Alois so they could spend Christmas together.

"Are you sure you want to spend the whole winter break with Claude and Hannah?" Ciel asked. "I can imagine it would be awkward in that small apartment if y'all were to try to do something together. Not to mention, Claude isn't exactly on her happy list from what you told me."

Alois winced. "Yeah, but we should at least spend Christmas with her. She's alone most of the year so I think it's good that she has some company. But now that you mention it..." he trailed off in thought before grumbling under his breath. "Well, it's not as though we can stay at the ranch, seeing as how you and Sebastian will probably be screwing each other like rabbits under the mistletoe."

Ciel grunted. "We haven't had sex since we made up and got back together," he answered. "The only thing we've done is kiss and touch." He conveniently left out the small webcam session the other day with Sebastian.

He hissed as Alois elbowed him in the side with a wolfish grin. "But I'm sure you'll get some lovin' on your birthday. Sebastian will make sure to give you some sort of pleasure that day I bet."

Ciel gave a hard push to Alois's shoulder, making him stumble forward. "Hush," he said and rubbed his right eye; it had started bothering him as of late, before shoving his hands into his pockets. "While it would be nice to get that chance with Sebastian, I'm not going to ask for it. No matter how much I may want it." He glanced at traffic as it rushed by while they waited for the crosswalk light to change. "Because that's something that comes with trust and I don't think we're there just yet."

Alois hummed and started to walk forward as the signal turned green for them. "But you never know. Maybe having sex with him will help increase that trust. You never know until it happens."

"I would rather wait than ruin the trust that I worked so hard to get back from Sebastian," Ciel answered even though the idea sounded appealing. "But that's still days away and I'm not thinking about it right now."

Light blue eyes rolled slightly. "You're such a spoil sport. I think this whole 'Ciel becoming mature' thing has made you dull and boring. Although I have to admit that it does come with its perks."

Ciel shook his head as they crossed a bridge and made their way to the apartment. "All that aside though," he said, getting Alois back on subject. "Why don't you just stay at the apartment for a few days before going down to see Hannah? That way you two get some time to yourselves and we won't bother each other as you'll be here and I'll be up at the ranch."

"You have a point," Alois murmured as they walked down the sloped entranceway to the apartments. "I'll talk to Claude when he comes in tonight. I'm sure he would like that idea."

"I'll make sure to lock my door," Ciel muttered. "And know that that furniture isn't ours. Any stains will come out of your pocket so be careful with what you do with this newfound freedom."

The tips of Alois's ears turned a light pink and he huffed. "I'm ashamed that you would even suggest that Claude and I would such a thing."

"You two will probably jump each other the moment I leave. And when I arrive at the ranch, I'll have a voicemail on my phone with you telling me how great Claude is in bed," Ciel drawled as he unlocked the door.

"Can I?" Alois asked, grinning widely.

Ciel backhanded Alois's stomach, making Alois grunt slightly. "Don't you dare. Or I will find a way to make you suffer."

Alois rubbed his stomach and stuck out his tongue. "Spoil sport," he mumbled but didn't push the subject anymore. He watched as Ciel rubbed at his eye again. "Your eye bothering you? I keep seeing you rub it."

Ciel grunted. "It feels like something's in it, like an eyelash or something," he said and hissed as the pain faintly increased. "It keeps acting up though, so I don't think it's that."

"Let me look," Alois said.

"Careful," Ciel murmured as Alois cupped his cheeks and Ciel held back his eyelids so Alois could see easier. "Anything?"

Alois hummed. "I don't see an eyelash or anything. But the whites of your eye are a little red, so maybe something else is irritating your eye?" He cocked his head. "Although it's making your iris look almost purple."

Ciel scowled as Alois stepped away. "Well that's just great. I hope it's not infected. That's the last thing I need right now."

"I hope I didn't get whatever you had," Alois countered and went to wash his hands. "You should keep it covered until you can see a doctor. Will you be all right driving up to see Sebastian tomorrow?"

Ciel waved the comment aside. "It won't bother me while I'm driving. I'll be fine." He tried not to rub at his eye again as it twitched and seemed to pulse before finally settling down. "I need to pack."

"Claude will be here in about two hours. Should I come get you when he arrives?" Alois called as Ciel walked down the hallway.

"I'll live if I miss seeing him," Ciel answered and shut the door behind him before Alois could say anything else. He dropped his bag on the floor and let out a low groan as he rolled his shoulders before sitting down on the bed. In less than twenty-four hours, Ciel would be at the ranch and enjoying the time alone with Sebastian, away from Alois.

While Ciel had enjoyed the time spent with Alois when they weren't at each other's throats, there was still only so much Ciel could take of Alois. But even Ciel couldn't deny that they had made progress in the past month or so that they started acting nicer to each other. It was refreshing in its ways and it made Ciel wonder how things would've been between them if they had acted this way from the start.

With a small grunt, Ciel stood up from his bed and tried not to think about those thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good, as that was in the past and the past stayed in the past. No amount of thinking about the 'what if's' would change anything. Not only that, but it was that very same past that had helped to shape Ciel into who he was today.

Sighing, Ciel leaned down to pull his suitcase out from underneath his bed and unzipped it before slowly standing up. He needed to start packing and find something for his eye in case it started to act up again. He hoped it would settle down by tomorrow. The last thing he wanted was his eye ruining his winter break and his time with Sebastian.

* * *

A low groan left Ciel's mouth as he climbed out of the car. He rubbed his eye, grumbling at it for acting up when it had behaved for the majority of the trip. The pain subsided and Ciel nodded before stretching his legs for the first time in hours. It felt good and Ciel stretched a little more before jogging towards the ranch house so he could find Sebastian. He left a little later than planned, as Claude held him up by cornering him before Ciel left.

In the end, Ciel left with a present for Sebastian from Claude and a box of cookies that Claude bought from the bakery. Sebastian was lucky that the cookies survived the trip as they were in the back and out of Ciel's reach during the drive.

He placed the two boxes on the porch swing before knocking on the door, anxious to see Sebastian again. A grin spread across Ciel's face as the door opened and Sebastian stood before him, looking slightly amused to see him.

"You're cheerful," Sebastian commented lightly, opening the screen door and letting Ciel in. "How was the drive?"

Ciel grabbed the presents and walked inside. "It was good. The roads were clear for the most part but I had a late start thanks to your friend. He wanted me to give you these. He said that he couldn't wrap them around you because 'you're like a bloodhound and can sniff out the presents with a single whiff,'" Ciel quoted, pushing the boxes into Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian shook his head but carried them into the living room where a small tree stood in the corner away from the fireplace. There weren't many presents under the tree and it looked lonely even among the other presents. "He's just very bad at hiding presents, that's all," Sebastian commented as he stood up.

"Your Christmas tree is sad," Ciel commented, looking over the small tree and thinking about the one that he helped put up at home during Thanksgiving break. He turned to look at Sebastian. "Do you not care for Christmas?"

"You could say that," Sebastian answered with a small shrug of his shoulders. "But even if I may not like the holiday, I still picked out something for you."

Ciel beamed at the words and followed Sebastian into the study where he plopped down on the chair across from Sebastian. He rubbed at his eye again as Sebastian settled in the chair behind the desk. "Can we decorate the house just a little bit more?" He asked. "Or are you that firm against it that the sight of Christmas decorations makes you ill?"

Sebastian smirked. "If the sight of Christmas decorations made me sick, I wouldn't be able to leave the house for the month of December, seeing as the houses are all decorated from base to roof." He glanced at Ciel and cocked his head. "What kind of decorations do you have in mind? I'm not fond of seeing the jolly fat man in my house and I put my foot down there."

A laugh let Ciel's throat and he shook his head. "No Santa Claus, got it. But I was just thinking of some tinsel around the porch and maybe some lights outside as well. Just something so it doesn't look so empty and quiet here."

"We're usually busy during the holidays and don't have much time to dwell on it," Sebastian answered, reclining back in his chair as he watched Ciel look around. Ciel hummed at his comment before standing up and making his way over to the chess set where two pieces remained on the board; the white king and a black knight.

"They're in check," Ciel stated and ran his finger over the knight. "He can't make any more moves. The next move you make will be checkmate."

Sebastian nodded. "I know, but they don't know that yet. I have him trapped in every way and this time I will win. He cannot escape."

Ciel turned away from the chessboard and hissed as his eye started to water slightly. He closed it and pressed his fingers against the eyelid, hoping to ease the pain. "Once you declare this game over, can I play you? I know how to play chess and I bet I can give you a run for your money."

"I'm sure you could," Sebastian answered and waved Ciel over. He waited until Ciel was close before drawing him to rest in his lap. "Something bothering your eye?" he asked.

"Somewhat," Ciel muttered. "I think it's from all the studying for finals."

Sebastian hummed and cupped Ciel's cheek. "Let me see," he murmured and drew Ciel's face closer. His thumb brushed underneath the soft skin and pulled it down slightly. "It looks a little irritated," he said.

Ciel crossed his arms. "Alois said the same thing when he looked at it. He said that it might be infected."

"Could be," Sebastian answered and reached around Ciel to dig through a drawer in the desk. "Or perhaps it's sensitive to something. Maybe it's best if you keep it covered for a while to keep it relaxed."

Ciel's face fell. "Covered?" he repeated.

Sebastian nodded and held up a silk eye patch. "This should help."

"I'm not wearing that, Sebastian," Ciel said. "I'll look ridiculous. And why do you even have one? In your study of all places."

"I told you before," Sebastian answered as slipped the fabric over Ciel's eye and moved to tie a simple bow behind Ciel's head with neat efficiency. "I once played a butler to a young child. I had to know how to do this, or what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel rolled his eye. "You're so weird," he said and reached up to touch the smooth fabric. "I must look like an idiot," he whined.

Sebastian's lips tilted up in a smirk. "Oh contraire. I think it only adds to your appeal. You look very stunning like that." He ran his fingers through Ciel's hair and followed the strings of the eye patch to trace the fabric. "Is it helping at all?"

"I think so," Ciel admitted and looked at his surroundings, trying to adjust to the somewhat limited range of view. "It's no longer pulsing like it was before and the pain has faded away. I guess my eye was just straining too much."

Sebastian made a soft noise in his throat. "I'm glad to hear that," he said.

Ciel smirked. "I believe you said something about me looking sexier with this on? Shall we test out that theory?" he murmured and his head dipped down so he could capture Sebastian's lips. Their lips pressed together and Ciel felt Sebastian's hands come up to rest against his lower back while the other cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. A low moan left Ciel's mouth at the feeling as their hips pressed closer together, making him shiver on Sebastian's lap.

They broke apart and Sebastian smirked slightly. "Yes, much better," he purred.

Ciel grinned and leaned back. "Good to know," he said and traced the patch once more.

"We better get started on the rest of the chores before we end up staying in the office all day long," Sebastian stated, patting Ciel's leg lightly to make him stand up. "Furtur needs to be lunged with a saddle on today and after that, we can go for a ride if you're up to it. The Thoroughbreds enjoy the cold weather like this. It makes them frisky and more prone to run."

Ciel's eye lit up at the words and he scrambled off Sebastian's lap, tugging Sebastian to his feet. "Let's go," he said urgently, wanting to see the mare he loved so much. "I just need to bring my bags in from the car and then we can start."

"Put them in my room," Sebastian answered as he walked towards the door. "My bed is big enough for the both of us."

Beaming, Ciel nodded and walked after Sebastian, pleased that he could stay in Sebastian's room. They had slept together before at Ciel's apartment and during the Thanksgiving break, but this was Sebastian's room. Ciel was fine sharing his room with Sebastian while before, Sebastian wasn't comfortable with the idea after the small hiccup between them.

But this was something Ciel had only hoped for and never expected to happen. Ciel expected to stay in the ranch house for the duration of his stay, and while the thought made him depressed, it was something that Ciel had understood. He wasn't going to push Sebastian if that had been the case. Now though, Sebastian had willingly given Ciel the right to stay in his room and Ciel was more than happy with that knowledge.

Ciel set the bags in the foyer so he could take care of them later and tossed his arms around Sebastian's torso, burying his face into Sebastian's back. "Thank you," he murmured, wanting to let Sebastian know how much he appreciated the simple gesture, knowing that it was anything but simple in the scheme of things.

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth and he gave Ciel's arms a small squeeze before they broke apart. "Let's go get Furtur tacked up. I'm certain she missed you and seeing you again will make her happy."

Ciel nodded and they made their way to the barn, his fingers laced through Sebastian's while he grinned happily the whole way. "Will you show me the saddle you won?" he asked, giving the fingers a small squeeze. "We watched y'all compete in the finals and it was amazing. I just wish I could've been there to watch you compete in the other sessions."

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course. We had a good run there and all the horses we brought did well. We placed no lower than third in the other sessions and won the biggest round. We're very proud of our horses." He opened the door and Sebastian led the way to the tack room. "Next year we would like to compete in the United States Team Roping Championships in Oklahoma. It'll be a good way to make our mark as well."

"You'll win for sure," Ciel answered automatically as he gazed at the two saddles that rested on the saddle rack. They were beautiful under the light and the detail pressed and stitched into the leather flowed together well, telling of the skill that went behind making such a breath taking saddle. "It's perfect," Ciel murmured as he took in the words that flowed across the back corner of the saddle, declaring them the Grand Champions of the National Finals Rodeo.

"We like to think so," Sebastian answered and pressed his chest against Ciel's back while his arms wrapped around Ciel's waist, pulling him flush against his body. He nudged the side of Ciel's head with his nose before trailing his lips down the pale column, feeling Ciel tremble against him. "Should we wait just a little bit longer to see Furtur?" he murmured, nipping lightly at the skin before him.

Ciel shuddered at the feeling. "Do you think it's a good idea?" he asked, trying hard to keep from moaning and failing.

"Do you not want to?" Sebastian countered, his hands slipping down Ciel's body to rest low on the side of his hips. "I thought this was what you wanted all along from me."

Ciel shook his head. "Not like this. I want it, yes, but I don't want it like this. I want…ah…there to be trust first before we do anything together." He hissed as teasing, cool fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants, brushing over heated skin. It was hard to think properly, let alone remind Sebastian that they still had trust issues between them.

Sebastian hummed and he placed another kiss on Ciel's neck. "I like that you think that, it makes me happy to hear that. It lets me know that you have matured and you want more than sex from me." His hand drifted down to cup Ciel's cock through his pants, his fingers teasingly rubbing over the fabric and making Ciel gasp and squirm in his grip. "How about I reward you for such honesty."

A whimper escaped Ciel's throat as Sebastian's hand dipped into his boxers, finding his cock and brushing his fingers against the semi-hard flesh. His legs nearly gave out underneath him at the simple touch and he could only grasp onto Sebastian tightly as he let Sebastian fondle him. They stumbled towards the stack of horse blankets and Sebastian pulled Ciel down onto of him, letting Ciel feel the excitement that lay hidden in Sebastian's pants.

Ciel smirked while his hands went to mimic the action on Sebastian. Two could play at this game.

* * *

Cold air whipped across Ciel's face as Picasso galloped across the fields. He laughed at the feeling but the wind stole the voice from him as they continued to race the wind, hoping to grow wings and fly away from the ground below their feet. It might have been an impossible task, but at the rate they were going, it felt like it and if Ciel closed his eyes long enough, he could pretend that they were flying.

But the illusion broke when he opened his eye again. He was glad for the patch that protected his right eye still, as Ciel had no doubt that the harsh wind would make it water and burn again if it wasn't there. He kept it on for the rest of the day and only took it off when he went to bed. Come morning, Sebastian tied it in place without him asking and Ciel relished in the somewhat familiar feeling of the fabric against his eye.

With it in place, he had nothing to fear and Ciel collected his reins, asking for more speed. Picasso faltered for just a moment before collecting his legs under his body even more and powering forward. Hooves pounded heavily against the ground, striking hard and fast and Ciel laced his fingers through the black mane that whipped at his eye.

It was exhilarating and Ciel could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he continued to race alongside Sebastian. He knew they would have to slow down soon but just for this brief moment, Ciel allowed himself to feel free and act without restrictions. The moment passed though as he saw Sebastian standing up in his stirrups and Ciel followed suit, slowing Picasso down.

Picasso's coat was damp with sweat despite the cold air and his sides heaved slightly after the long run across the fields. When Sebastian had suggested the trail ride that morning, it wasn't what Ciel had expected, thinking instead that they would take one of the Quarter Horses. But he was surprised instead when he found the Thoroughbreds tacked up and didn't argue Sebastian's choice.

He patted Picasso's neck, rubbing the thick coat with his gloved hand as Sebastian edged his horse closer. "That was awesome," Ciel stated, his cheeks red from the wind.

"It's nice to feel that kind of speed," Sebastian answered, loosening his reins so the mare could relax and stretch out more. He turned to look at Ciel as he rolled his shoulders. "After this I figured we would go into town so you can see the Christmas decorations, seeing as my house lacks them," he teased lightly.

Ciel nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He played with a chunk of Picasso's mane, twirling it around his fingers. "I still need to get a Christmas present for you."

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "You don't have to get me anything, Ciel," he stated. "I don't need anything this year. I have all that I need already."

Ciel grunted, not liking the answer at all. "Tough luck, I'm still going to get you something for Christmas whether you want it or not." He shifted in the saddle, hearing it creak lightly under him. "Everyone wants something even when they say they want nothing."

"If you say so," Sebastian answered, stopping the mare in front of the barn and dismounting. He ran the stirrups up before leading her into the barn so they could start un-tacking the horses. "But if it's such a big deal to you, I'll let you get me something."

"Thank you," Ciel said happily as he clipped Picasso to the crossties. "Can we pick up lunch while we're there?"

Sebastian nodded and removed the saddle from his mare's back. "Of course. We'll change after this and then head into town for a few hours. By the time we get back, it'll be time for afternoon chores and dinner. And then tomorrow…" he trailed off.

"Is my birthday," Ciel chirped happily. He couldn't wait to see what Sebastian had planned and to try the meal that Sebastian would cook. That morning, Sebastian had Ciel look through the massive collection of cookbooks he owned and told him to pick out some meals that sounded good so he would make them the next day. Ciel had spent close to an hour searching for the dishes that sounded the best before finally settling on a handful for Sebastian to choose from.

After they groomed the horses and blanketed them, Ciel glanced at Sebastian. "Have you heard from Claude at all?" He asked and fiddled with the eye patch, adjusting it so it settled properly over his eye.

Sebastian shook his head. "Nothing yet. He told me of his plans to stay with Alois at y'all's apartment until it was closer to Christmas and that he would text me when they left. But seeing as I haven't received anything yet, I'm assuming they're still there."

"And probably screwing like rabbits," Ciel murmured as they let the horses out in the pasture. "I made sure to lock my door so they couldn't do anything in my room, but I swear I won't be able to sit on the couch when I get back. Not unless I take a black light to it and check it for stains."

Laughter left Sebastian's throat and he shook his head. "I wouldn't put it past Claude to do something like that on the couch. But somehow I see Alois as being more of an exhibitionist than Claude. I fear once they get started, your windows will also lose their innocence as well."

Ciel groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "I really could've done without knowing that. I should just change apartments when I get back. Nothing will be safe in that place except perhaps my own room. Provided they didn't pick the lock." He grumbled, not sure whether or not Alois would do that just to spite him.

"I'm sure Claude shares the same sentiments you do. He warned me before he left not to violate every piece of furniture in the house and made me swear not to leave any stains," Sebastian commented with a smirk.

Ciel chuckled. "Seems as though we're evenly played in this battle then," he answered.

Sebastian shook his head. "We have more room to spread out though and we have access to more things than Claude and Alois, if you want to look at it that way."

A smirk spread across Ciel's lips as they entered the warm house and he glanced at the kitchen. "Then I say we start by kissing in the kitchen and building our way up as the days pass," he purred, drawing Sebastian close and pressing their lips together. By the way Sebastian responded; hard, fast, and eager, Ciel could see that Sebastian liked the idea and was willing to indulge him.

* * *

Ciel woke the next morning to the scent of pastries and his eyes opened slowly to find a tray sitting beside the bed. It made him blink and Ciel sat up leisurely, taking in food that covered the tray. Sebastian had presented all the breakfast items that Ciel picked out in a tasteful manner and just the sight of it made Ciel's stomach grumble.

He reached forward for a pastry, biting into the flaky crust and moaning in delight as the pieces practically melted on his tongue. Within seconds, he devoured the quiche and Ciel looked over the other dishes, trying to decide what he should try next. It all looked so good and he didn't know where to start. In the end, he settled with the fruit and decided to build up from there.

Halfway through the meal, the bedroom door opened and Sebastian slipped inside the room, cheeks pink from the cool air outside. "I see you're enjoying the meal," he stated before smirking. "I was worried that it would grow cold before you woke up, but it seems as though that worry was for not."

Ciel tried to glare at him but his puffed out cheeks, filled with food, ruined the effect. He swallowed and looked at Sebastian. "I can't help it if you wore me out yesterday with all the walking around town and then with the afternoon chores. I was tired after all that." He gestured at the food. "But it's really good, thank you."

Sebastian offered a small smile. "I'm glad you like it. I tried to make a little of everything that you asked for." He moved over to sit on the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to Ciel's temple. "Happy Birthday," he murmured, lips brushing against pale skin.

"Do we have any plans for today?" Ciel asked, feeling his cheeks heat up at the simple gesture. Already Sebastian had given him more than he had hoped for and he couldn't image what else Sebastian had planned for them.

"I thought we could spend the day together, doing whatever it is that you want," Sebastian answered. "I cleared my schedule and made sure that I can afford to take a day off, so I'm all yours for the day."

Ciel beamed at the words and leaned to the side so he could give Sebastian a quick kiss on his cheek. "You'll spoil me this way." He took another bite of his breakfast and tried to think about what he wanted to do. "Can we go on another trail ride after breakfast and then start a fire? Maybe cook some s'mores for a snack before dinner. And then have dinner and a movie next to the fireplace?" He traced random patterns on the blanket, hoping that he didn't sound too needy or that it was too over the top, but Ciel was just happy to spend any time with Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "We can do all that if it will make you happy," he answered and picked up the empty tray. "I'll clean this up while you get changed. After that, we'll saddle the horses and go for a ride. Make sure you dress warm, it's cold outside still."

Nodding, Ciel dusted off the crumbs on his lap and stood up, heading towards the bathroom. There was one last thing he wanted tonight before his birthday was over, but it was something he wouldn't ask of Sebastian. Instead, he would have to wait for Sebastian to make that move. No matter how much he wanted to be intimate with Sebastian again, that final step wasn't for him to decide and Ciel would take it when it came.

* * *

Soft fingers threaded through Ciel's hair, carefully avoiding the strings to the eye patch, and slowly lulling him to sleep. The heat of the fire next to him wasn't making things easier and after the long trail ride that morning, Ciel had trouble keeping his eyes open. The dishes from dinner sat further away from him and Ciel gave them a tired look before turning his head to bury his face in Sebastian's chest. "You're going to make me fall asleep," he moaned.

Sebastian's chest vibrated as he chuckled and he shifted carefully, making sure the blanket didn't slide off their bodies. "You enjoy it," he answered but let his hands move from Ciel's hair to his back, resting them there and rubbing small circles through the fabric.

"I do," Ciel answered and kissed a patch of skin below Sebastian's neck. "Today was perfect. Thank you for everything. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

"But there's still one thing left that you want," Sebastian murmured, his hands slipping lower to grope Ciel's ass. The action made Ciel shiver and duck his head. "Why wasn't this on your list of things to do? You could've asked for it and I would've given you the appropriate answer."

Ciel shook his head, shivering as Sebastian's hand dipped into the sweatpants he wore; Sebastian's sweatpants. "Because that's for you to decide, not me," he answered. "Sex is about trust and I'm not sure if I've earned your trust yet. I trust you and I care for you, but you're not the one who hurt me."

Sebastian hummed and tilted Ciel's chin up so they looked at each other. "You've been showing me how much you care for me by letting me handle the pace at which we're moving. But now I think it's time to show you how much I trust you."

He leaned forward, his lips hovering before Ciel's mouth before they pressed together softly. The kiss was slow, one that told of the growing trust between them despite everything that happened and Ciel clung to Sebastian through it all. They broke apart for a second before their lips pressed against each other once more, slow as they tested the waters.

After several tender kisses, Sebastian's hand tightened on Ciel's back and the next time their lips crashed together, it was for a kiss that was rough with passion and desire. Tongues joined in and brushed against each other, tasting and exploring everything they had to offer as their desire and lust grew more.

When they broke apart, Ciel panted heavily and held his body over Sebastian, supporting his weight with his forearms as they rested on the floor. "You started it, not me," he stated, licking his swollen lips.

"And I plan to keep going, if you'll let me," Sebastian answered, rolling them around on the floor and reversing their positions.

Ciel reached up and pulled Sebastian down for another searing kiss. "Don't stop," he murmured when they parted. "Please don't ever stop. Don't stop wanting me, don't stop trusting me, don't stop feeling this for me, and don't ever let me go." He shuddered as their mouths met again, teeth clicking together due to the harshness of it.

Sebastian's fingers laced through dark locks, pushing the eye patch away so that it fell to the floor with a soft whisper. He stared into Ciel's face, his eyes filled with hunger. "That, you will never have to worry about," he said and rolled his hips against Ciel. "I will never let you go again and I will drag you down into sin and hell if I have to," he purred.

A shiver raced through Ciel's body at the words and he gasped as Sebastian's fingers found their way under his shirt, slowly pushing it up. He arched into the touch as fingers pinched his nipples and Ciel barely knew when Sebastian tugged the shirt over his head. Sebastian discarded it somewhere in the room, on the couch or in the fireplace; Ciel didn't know and honestly didn't care.

"Sebastian," he moaned as a hot mouth descended on the first nipple, teeth and tongue bringing it to attention until it stood perked and red from Sebastian's actions. Ciel reached up, his fingers lacing through dark hair as Sebastian switched to the other neglected nipple, laving it with the same attention until Ciel was squirming on the floor.

Lips trailed up slowly, despite Ciel's insistent pushing down, and Sebastian's teeth carefully nibbled against a patch of skin on his neck, making Ciel's eyes roll back into his head. His cock was hard and straining already, begging for release, but Ciel's words were lost to him as Sebastian continued to suck on his skin, leaving a bright red spot.

Sebastian nipped at his earlobe, tugging on it lightly and Ciel let out a small scream as Sebastian suddenly ground his hips against Ciel. Their covered cocks rubbed together, making sparks fly behind Ciel's clenched eyes and he clawed at Sebastian's back. Sebastian continued the slow rocking with his hips until Ciel was bucking up, moving along with Sebastian.

"Going to come," he panted, feeling his orgasm right at the tips of his fingers. If Sebastian kept going, then nothing would stop Ciel from coming early and ruining everything.

Sebastian moaned softly. "Then come," he murmured and ran his nails down Ciel's sides.

Ciel trembled harshly and felt his body tense before he let himself go, coming in his pants. His hips continued to rock against Sebastian as he rode out his orgasm until Ciel shook harshly on the floor. "I ruined your pants," he muttered, looking down his stomach.

A low chuckle left Sebastian's throat. "That's fine. They're easy to wash." He sat up and tugged his shirt off, tossing it onto the couch. "But for now, I think we have another problem." His fingers hooked on the waistband of Ciel's pants, pulling them down slightly.

"I told you I was going to come," Ciel stated, pouting. "But you kept going anyway."

Sebastian shook his head. "You wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway. It's been too long for you since we've done anything and your body is sensitive to my touch." To prove his point, Sebastian trailed his finger down Ciel's chest, circling it around a perked nipple and drawing a soft noise from Ciel. "It's better to have you come now and build it back up slowly while we continue with the rest."

Ciel nodded absently, his hazy mind struggling to understand everything. But he trusted that Sebastian knew what he was doing and offered himself before Sebastian. "Then do with me as you want," he answered. "Give me pleasure. I'm yours, all yours."

Sebastian smirked. "Such a sweet answer," he purred and lowered his head. With his teeth, he pulled the loose sweatpants off Ciel's legs until they pooled at his ankles. He removed them properly from there and Sebastian turned his attention back to the flaccid cock lying between Ciel's legs. It would still be too sensitive and instead of sucking into his mouth right away, Sebastian turned his attention elsewhere.

At the first touch of a warm, wet tongue against the inside of his thigh, Ciel twitched and lazily watched Sebastian. Sebastian licked and nipped at the skin, soothing over the small bite marks with soft kisses, as though to apologize for leaving them in the first place. He moved slowly, at a pace that drove Ciel insane. Instead of Sebastian directly giving his cock attention, Sebastian chose to tease the area around his cock.

It had Ciel's thighs trembling near Sebastian's head until Sebastian slowly lowered his head and lapped at his sac. The action had Ciel jerking harshly on the floor and Sebastian's hands rested on his thighs, pushing them further apart. He moved down further, making Ciel's voice pitch even more until he practically yelled when Sebastian's tongue massaged the spot between his hole and sac.

Ciel's cock twitched with interest and the more Sebastian teased him there, the harder it grew. Ciel panted and called Sebastian's name, trying to draw attention to the semi-aroused cock, wanting to have it in Sebastian's mouth. But Sebastian seemed content where he was and instead of his mouth, his fingers circled around the length and gave it a slow pump.

"Se-Sebastian, more please!" Ciel cried, tossing his head back and forth. It was too much and too little at the same time. "I need…I want your mouth…on m-my cock!" he shouted.

Sebastian pulled away with a smirk. "Oh?" he purred and lowered his head until his mouth hovered just over the tip of Ciel's cock. "Care to repeat that?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian, choosing instead to buck his hips up. The tip of his cock rubbed against Sebastian's smirking lips, smearing precum against the swollen lips and painting it with a glossy shimmer. "How's that?" he asked, feeling smug.

"That will work," Sebastian answered and leaned down to engulf Ciel's cock in a single move.

Not expecting the action, Ciel's hands scrambled for something to cling to as Sebastian bobbed his head quickly. It was rough and fast, and was exactly what Ciel wanted. He panted and babbled as Sebastian continued to pleasure him with his mouth. A tongue pressed into the slit, teasing the tip when Sebastian pulled back and suckled on the head, making Ciel gasp at the feeling.

"You're really go-good at this," Ciel moaned as Sebastian took him to the base before slowly pulling his head back, hollowing out his cheeks to increase the pressure even more.

Sebastian released the cock with a small pop and licked his swollen lips. "I'll take that as a compliment and say thank you," he answered. A finger tapped the tip of Ciel's blushing head, smearing around the fluid. "I think we can continue with the thing you wanted most."

Ciel nodded his head and watched as Sebastian slipped the pants from his body, his erection already standing tall from his groin. "Lube?" he asked, not wanting Sebastian to take him dry.

Sebastian didn't answer as he moved over to the end table and dug through the drawer, coming back with a well-used bottle. He settled down once more between Ciel's thighs and popped the lid. "Shall we?"

Ciel reached for the bottle, snatching it from Sebastian's hand. Sebastian had had his time to tease him, now it was Ciel's turn to return the favor. "Just watch," he purred, squeezing the gel onto his fingers. He rubbed them together before bringing the first finger down to his hole, hesitating for just a moment before pushing it in carefully.

It was still an odd feeling, made even odder by the fact that it was his finger instead of Sebastian's. Ciel had never tried to finger himself before, but having Sebastian watch him so intently, Ciel found the courage to try. He groaned lightly at the feeling as he started to thrust his finger, pausing to add a second one.

The slight stretch burned but didn't cause discomfort and Ciel started to search for that spot that would bring so much pleasure. Ciel's hips rocked against his fingers, joining into the motions and only stopping when Ciel added a third. They thrust into him, searching and probing but never finding that spot, making Ciel whine with frustration.

"Sebastian," he cried, wanting to feel that toe curling feeling but finding that he couldn't get it. He felt Sebastian's fingers curl around his wrist, already wet with lube as they pulled his fingers out. Ciel only had time to moan at the loss before Sebastian's fingers filled him again, pressing and hooking until they brushed against his prostate, making him cry out in pleasure. "There!" He called.

The fingers thrust and made a scissoring motion, stretching him wider until Ciel panted heavily. He shivered as Sebastian removed his fingers and settled between his thighs. Ciel reached for Sebastian, tugging him down as Sebastian's hard cock nudged against his stretched entrance. Their lips pressed together as Sebastian pushed his hips forward and Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth as the thick cock stretched him.

Their bodies rubbed against each other and Ciel relished in the closeness between them. It made him feel as though everything was right again, because they shared something no one else could see as Sebastian pressed up against him and their bodies tangled together. "Move," he groaned, rolling his hips down against Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't need any prompting and he pulled back before thrusting forward without hesitation. The first snap of Sebastian's hips had Ciel's head tossing back in pleasure and from there, he could only cling to Sebastian as Sebastian continued to thrust, building a rhythm that made Ciel call Sebastian's name with each pass of his cock against his prostate.

"M-more," Ciel cried and felt Sebastian shift his legs so they wrapped higher around Sebastian's waist, allowing Sebastian to thrust harder and deeper. The new angle had Ciel trembling in Sebastian's grip and he bucked his hips up, starting to meet Sebastian's thrusts with his own to increase the pressure further.

Ciel's eyes fluttered shut as Sebastian continued to thrust harder, driving his hips forward and making sure his cock brushed against Ciel's prostate with each pass. Ciel's voice grew and cracked as a hard thrust had him seeing white and his body seized up in a mini orgasm. It left him panting and clinging to Sebastian even more.

Reaching up, he tugged Sebastian's head down again wanting to taste Sebastian. The action had Sebastian leaning over his body, trapping his cock in between their bodies and making Ciel moan long and loud at the new feeling. Incoherent words left Ciel's mouth, his breath fanning against Sebastian's face until Sebastian claimed his lips once more.

Tongues curled and slipped against each other as they continued to kiss, saliva leaking from the corners of Ciel's mouth. It trickled down his cheeks, helping to add to the mess that they were making but Ciel found that he couldn't bother to think about it. Such thoughts eluded him as Sebastian continued to move against him, pushing him further to the edge until Ciel couldn't think straight.

Sweat trickled down his chest, mixing together with the precum that leaked from his cock as the heat in the room continued to grow and mount; the fire helping to add to the heat between them until Ciel was panting heavily from it. "Close," he cried out and nearly screamed with pleasure as Sebastian's hand wrapped around his aching cock.

Sebastian squeezed the base, keeping his orgasm at bay and Ciel's eyes opened wide as Sebastian denied him what he wanted. "Seb-Sebastian, please," he begged, tossing his head against the floor. "I need, I need to come."

"I know you do," Sebastian purred but continued to thrust his hips forward as he drove Ciel closer to the brink. "I want to hear you scream my name when you come."

"I'll sc-scream whatever you wa-want," Ciel shouted. "Just let me co-come!"

Sebastian smirked and released his grip. "As you wish," he murmured and stroked Ciel's cock hard and fast.

Ciel's eyes screwed shut as he screamed Sebastian's name while he came harshly. His hips bucked widely against Sebastian, no rhythm to his movements as he rode out his orgasm. It was the only thing on his mind and by the time he finished, Ciel rolled his hips weakly while his whole body shook like a leaf.

He clenched his muscles weakly to help pull Sebastian over the edge, whimpering lowly as Sebastian continuously abused his sensitive prostate. Ciel tugged at Sebastian's hair while his other hand trailed down the back of Sebastian's neck, knowing that it was a weak spot for Sebastian and it wasn't long before Sebastian stiffened against him.

Teeth bit down on the slope of his neck as Sebastian came, hips jerking and thrusting wildly until at last Sebastian came down from his high. His hips rolled slowly until they came to stop and Sebastian panted heavily above Ciel. Blue eyes fluttered open and Ciel gazed up at Sebastian, watching as Sebastian licked away a drop of sweat that trickled down the side of his face.

"That was nice," Ciel slurred, feeling content and drowsy in the heat of the room.

"Just nice?" Sebastian asked, shifting his hips and slipping his softened cock from Ciel's body. "I was hoping for a little more than just nice."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Does it bruise your ego to hear that it wasn't great or mind blowing?" He teased as Sebastian stretched out on the floor next to him. He inched closer until he pressed against Sebastian so he could stay warm.

Sebastian hummed. "Perhaps," he answered.

A small laugh left Ciel's mouth. "Fine, in that case, it was wonderful and was everything I remembered." He peeked up at Sebastian through his eyelashes. "But I can't say for sure with just one round. I think I might need another in order to be certain."

Crimson eyes danced with amusement and Sebastian rolled to his feet, scooping Ciel into his arms. "Then I say we continue this birthday celebration in the bedroom, where I can lock away your screams of pleasure for myself."

Ciel buried his face into Sebastian's hair, inhaling deeply. "I like the sound of that," he answered as they climbed the steps towards the bedroom. The moment they were inside the bedroom and the door closed, Ciel tilted Sebastian's head up and captured his lips. There was so much that he couldn't say with his words and instead, Ciel let his actions tell Sebastian how much he enjoyed the day. Sebastian lowered him to the bed, never once breaking the kiss between them until Ciel's back pressed against the soft mattress.

"Happy birthday, Ciel," Sebastian purred as the shadows in the room grew darker, bleeding with an inky blackness that swallowed any hint of light until the darkness devoured the room whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the penultimate chapter! (I love that word, haha) Also, the final chapter will post next Friday instead of Tuesday, to celebrate Ciel's birthday further XD Thank you everyone for following this story throughout its entire ride. I know it has been a long one and it means a lot to me :3


	42. At midnight

As a rule: Demons are reborn as a human a century after death and humans are reborn a half-century after their death ~ Shinigami rule book

* * *

A shadow slipped silently into the house and crimson eyes flickered to ceiling. Above, in the back part of the house, Ciel remained asleep and Sebastian smirked as he moved to the study. The Undertaker waited for him, sitting in the corner of the study with an expectant gaze. The Undertaker didn't need to ask, Sebastian knew he could smell the death around him, but The Undertaker would ask regardless.

"The colt's parents?" The Undertaker questioned. Sebastian nodded once in confirmation and The Undertaker tossed a smooth white ivory chess piece at him. Sebastian caught it easily and examined the white king. "Those were some of my best creations. His parents and grandparents. Now they're gone. Pity."

Sebastian chuckled and moved further into the study. "They were for a good cause."

"And now the colt himself?"

Sebastian turned the chess piece over in his hand. "Of course." He looked up at The Undertaker. "I have your kin to thank for that."

The Undertaker hummed. "As a rule, one hundred years," he recited.

Sebastian's eyes glowed with desire and his pupils narrowed, telling of his hunger. Lips curled into a smirk, revealing sharp fangs that glistened in the faint light. "One hundred and twenty-three years," he murmured. "I've waited a long time for this night, Ciel Phantomhive. And you will not be denied to me this time."

* * *

_1889_

Crimson eyes gazed out the window, anger and fury burning and reflecting in the glass pane before him. Outside, a cloud obscured the moon, casting the night into further darkness as behind him, the child slept even though it was unneeded for him now.

Sebastian shook his head. No, the thing sleeping behind him wasn't a child anymore. He was a demon now thanks to an underhanded contract that never should've happened in the first place, forever sealing away Ciel's soul from him and forcing Sebastian into an eternal contract. The mere thought of it made Sebastian snarl in fury, not so much at Ciel – as he didn't do anything – but at Hannah, Claude, and Alois.

Sebastian had hoped that Hannah was joking when she told him of Ciel's fate that hellish day. Why would any demon force another to suffer that destiny? But as fate would have it, it was anything but a joke and instead it turned out to be a nightmare. One that Sebastian couldn't escape from. Bound forever and eternally to Ciel Phantomhive, to do whatever the child demanded. And demand Ciel did.

Just because Ciel was a demon didn't mean they were equals. By any respect, Ciel should've bowed to Sebastian that night, as he was the inferior one in strength. However, the rules of demon etiquette didn't apply to Ciel because of the contract. It placed him above Sebastian and Sebastian had no choice but to continue dancing to Ciel's whims. Only this time, Sebastian would continue dancing without the promise of a soul.

Sebastian's eyes glowed in anger and his teeth lengthened, fangs digging into the soft flesh of his human lips. He had yearned for Ciel's soul, could barely wait to taste it. But years of planning, suffering through hunger, and patiently waiting vanished in the blink of an eye. His guard lowered for a mere second and that damn spider demon struck.

It was a harsh blow for Sebastian, but even he couldn't have predicted the outcome that happened on the island. Several months had passed since that fight and Ciel's rebirth as a demon, and even now, Sebastian couldn't get over it. Like a dog, Ciel had chained Sebastian to him, forcing him to abandon his freedom forever. The mere thought sickened Sebastian.

With a snarl, Sebastian vanished from the room. In times past, Sebastian could come and go without problem and would remain finely attuned to Ciel's presence no matter what. Now the bond from the contract wasn't nearly as strong. It allowed him to leave and for a moment, have a sense of freedom until Ciel's presence made itself known in his mind when Ciel awoke or needed him.

Despite the weakened contract, Sebastian could return to Ciel's side at a moment's notice if something were to happen. However, the truth of the matter was that no one would attack Ciel now. Fledgling he may be, but he had no soul to devour and no demon wanted to chance fate by attacking Ciel. Silently, they all feared the same fate that had descended upon Sebastian.

That fear left them safe as they lived in the quiet and peaceful countryside, far away from the populated cities that tempted Ciel in his young fledgling stage. That alone left Sebastian frustrated and on edge. Before, he had the chance to fight fellow demons, assert his dominance when needed, and protect his master. Now, he felt as though his life had no purpose.

Ciel didn't need protection, there was no soul to look forward to, and nothing could help pass the time. Ciel had effectively brought his life to a standstill with this curse. Ciel had bested the devil.

Sebastian's anger flared as he stepped outside, hot and violent despite the cold night air that surrounded him. No one should outsmart the devil. But Ciel had, along with some help, and found a loophole in the contract. Sebastian glared at the contract that rested on his hand, hating the mark for the first time in his long existence. How dare it allow someone to find a loophole and leave Sebastian suffering in this hell?

"Fuck you, Alois Trancy," Sebastian snarled in the silence of the night. Anger rolled off his body in waves and Sebastian ground his teeth together, his lip bleeding even more. With another snarl, Sebastian's body shifted, shedding the guise he wore and letting his true form grace the night. It was the only sense of freedom that he had now and Sebastian clung to it furiously.

His senses heightened in the dark of the night and Sebastian took in every sight, sound, and smell around him. This was the only time that he could feel free, away from Ciel and in his demon form when the contract was virtually nonexistent. For just a few hours, Sebastian could feel that sense of freedom that came with being a demon and he relished the feeling.

Sebastian continued onward, scenting everything around him until at last, he pinpointed the thing that caused his nerves to tingle. "Grell Sutcliff," he purred, coming to a stop and turning in the direction of the Shinigami. "Why am I not surprised to see you here. And with your keeper no less. I apologize, but I'm in no mood to play games with you right now."

"We're not here to play games with you, demon," Will answered, taking a cautious step forward. The simple motion made the anger in Sebastian mount and very little held him back from attacking. "Even though it disgusts me to stand here before you, it's something I have to do. We need to talk."

"Afraid I'm not in much of a talking mood right now," Sebastian answered shortly. "You're partly responsible for everything that happened and were it not for you; I wouldn't be in this current situation. So forgive me if I have no desire to talk to the likes of you."

Will adjusted his glasses while even Grell wisely kept back. Sebastian's anger gave them caution and they could feel it pulsing from him even though they remained far away. "I feel as though you would enjoy this talk if you were to simply listen." He approached slowly as he dug into his pocket for a business card and stopped a safe distance away. "It has to deal with your current situation. You're not the only one that it's affecting and it would benefit you greatly to talk with us."

Sebastian plucked the business card from Will's grip and glanced at it, memorizing the number before discarding it. "I'll think about what you said," he answered and turned back to the keep where Ciel slumbered without care. The sun would rise in a few hours, signaling the start of a new day. A day filled with meaningless tasks while Ciel watched him with amused crimson eyes.

* * *

A month later, Sebastian set aside his demon pride with great effort and called Will. The conversation that night had roused his curiosity and Sebastian couldn't help but admit that a small part of him wondered what Will wanted to talk about. At most, it would prove to be something different and hopefully exciting in his otherwise dull life.

They agreed to meet under the night of the new moon, Sebastian escaping into the night the moment Ciel fell asleep. Wind blew lightly across the designated meeting place and Sebastian waited patiently until at last, Will and Grell appeared before him. Sebastian's lips curled slightly at the sight of them but he curbed his anger for now.

"Demon," Will greeted as they approached him, pushing his glasses up.

"Shinigami," Sebastian answered, tilting his chin up as he gazed at the two grim reapers. "Seeing as how both of us wish to be anywhere else but here, why don't we cut to the chase? You tell me what it is you wish to say and I'll decide how long I would like to listen."

William scowled but otherwise didn't comment as brought out the black binder that he held under his arm. "We have our books that we keep, as I'm sure you know," he started and opened the binder, showing the page to Sebastian. "You know of our job. We collect and judge the souls of the dead that appear in our books."

Sebastian waved a hand, looking bored. "I know that already. You're not telling me anything new."

"Insufferable," Will muttered and adjusted his glasses again. "Ciel Phantomhive is listed in our books, despite being contracted to a demon. He was expected to die months ago as a human, by your hands as you devoured his soul and then the job would've been marked as complete, the proper paperwork filed, and the books closed. But now, Ciel Phantomhive is no longer a human and thus can't be killed."

"I fail to see how this is my fault. Your lot interfered, allowing the events to happen as they did," Sebastian snarled.

Will sighed. "But it was you who toyed with him once Faustus returned his soul. You hoped to make Ciel get a second revenge so his soul would become even more delectable. If you hadn't done that, we wouldn't be here either."

Sebastian smirked. "But isn't it a demons way to lust for such things?" he purred, looking amused before he grew serious once more. "But what's past is past and there's nothing we can do about it. If that's all you had to say, then I thank you for wasting my time and I'll take my leave."

"There's a way to end the contract," Grell called out quickly as Sebastian turned around. The words made Sebastian freeze and turn back around slowly, crimson eyes piercing Grell. Grell sniffed and turned his head away from Will, who glared daggers at him, before taking a step towards Sebastian. "But it's true you know, William. And it's the only thing that will keep Sebby here."

Grell grew closer to Sebastian, circling around him like a bird of death. "But I think I should get a reward for bringing this information to you. Perhaps a kiss as a down payment and then we'll discuss the rest of the payment options as we go." He gasped as Sebastian's hand shot forward and curled around his throat, tightening painfully. "Or I could just tell you," he rasped.

"That would be wise," Sebastian answered, loosening his grip just enough for Grell to speak properly.

Swallowing harshly, Grell nodded and started to speak. "The demon sword, Leviathan, can cause a wound that is impossible to heal for demons." He wiggled slightly in the grip. "If you find that sword, you could separate yourself from the Phantomhive brat."

Sebastian snarled and pushed Grell away. "Even if I could find it again, seeing as it was lost when the island was destroyed, I'm still bound to him and can't harm him. I'm fated to serve him eternally, staying at his side faithfully. Therefore, even if I had the sword, it would be worthless to me." He growled lowly. "And simply killing him wouldn't be enough. To complete the contract, I need his soul and there's no soul to receive."

Will took a step forward, ignoring Grell who lay coughing on the ground. "But you already harmed him. You went after Ciel that night with every intent to kill him. You plunged your fist into his chest, hoping to tear his very heart out if only to deny the truth," Will spoke. "Did you not find it odd that not even once during that whole attempt, the contract did nothing to stop you? It's been altered and the rules of the contract have changed since Phantomhive accomplished his revenge."

"The contract allowed me to harm him because it knew that Ciel wouldn't die from that injury," Sebastian said. "Your claim is void."

"Think Michaelis," Will snapped. "Fledgling demons aren't nearly as strong as mature demons. An attack on their body, like the one you bestowed upon Ciel, would've killed him had you gone further. If you continued and tore apart his body, it would've had no chance to heal. But you pulled back because years of serving under the contract are ingrained in your mind."

Sebastian stiffened slightly and his eyes narrowed as his brain slowly processed the words. The original contract between them prevented Sebastian from harming Ciel and ensured that Sebastian would protect him. But that night, it let him attack Ciel without attempting to stop him even though Sebastian had every intention of killing Ciel.

He only pulled back and helped Ciel recover because he knew the contract remained. The pains of disobeying and harming his master had tingled throughout his body but they were weak. Nothing more than phantom pains that Sebastian easily dismissed.

Sebastian shook his head and gazed at William. "How did you come across this discovery?" he asked curiously. "I never imagined that the Shinigami were so interested in the contract I held with Ciel."

Will sighed and flicked a few pages in his book. "Unlike you, we didn't fume and sulk for several months after Ciel's turning. We looked at the situation with a level head and started to research. That's what separates us Shinigami from the likes of you demons," he drawled. "I told you that this was in our best interest to work together."

Sebastian scowled. "So what did the great Shinigami find?" he snapped, his patience ebbing away.

"We keep books on demons," Will answered and held up another book that sat inside the binder. "This is the first time, which we're aware of, that a loophole came to fruition. Contracts between humans and demons are relatively simple. A contract forms between them, one where the demon agrees to abide by the human's rules and in return, acquires the human's soul upon completion. Simple."

Grell smirked. "But it's actually much more complicated than that. Outward appearances make the contract look simple, but the contract a demon bestows on their human targets works to benefit both parties." He ran a hand through his hair. "It ensures that the human can call the demon and protects the human from danger, both from the demon and by other external forces. At the same time, it allows the demon to mark his prey and keep track of him."

Sebastian nodded. "I already know that. All demons know that. It's common knowledge that we learn as we grow and learn how to master our seals."

William pushed up his glasses. "But in the history of contracts, no one has found a loophole until now. That's why you're still bound and demons fear Ciel. A contract works to benefit both parties," he said, repeating the words Grell said. "But above all, it ensures that the contract is fulfilled by  _both_  parties."

Every nerve in Sebastian's body stood on end. The way Will spoke made it sound as though the contract was a living thing, one that acted as a judicial system and ensured equality for both the contractor and contractee. "Impossible," he finally breathed. "That would mean the contract is alive and that it monitors everything."

Grell hummed. "Is it so impossible? The contract harms you if you go against it and understands when it's complete, allowing you to take a human's soul and not before. It creates the bond between the contractor and contractee. The bond flows from the demon, yes, but the contract strengthens it, ensuring that the contractor and contractee know where the other is at all times." He glanced at Sebastian. "It's alive in order to protect the both of you."

"When one part of the contract is complete, the other must follow. That is the way the contract works," William continued. "In this case, Ciel received his revenge, twice in fact. His part of the contract has finished."

"But my part remains unfinished," Sebastian snapped, unhappy with reminder.

Grell chuckled lowly. "While your anger is understandable, it's unnecessary," he stated. "The contract, no matter what, is binding and absolute. It ensures that both parties receive what they want, no matter what. Through direct means or through loopholes."

Will grunted. "Do you understand now, Michaelis? The contract recognizes that Ciel cheated you out of his soul and is working to help you. That's why it allowed you to attack him that night."

Sebastian's eyes widened, shock racing through his body. For a moment, he could allow himself to hope, to cling to a faint strand of light that dangled before him until he realized his thoughts. They sounded human and he felt disgusted. But still…the chance to escape this hellish curse was too good to pass up and Sebastian would be a fool to ignore the information before him.

"Simply killing my master doesn't assure me his soul though," he answered. "Killing him now, as a demon, would only release a demon soul. In the end I receive nothing."

The two Shinigami looked at each other, debating whether they should share the information before Will let out a small groan. "There's a rule in our books, one that we don't particularly pay attention to because we rarely deal with the same case twice, but it's in there." He held up the book. "Page five hundred and eight-nine, chapter forty-two, section four, subsection gamma clearly states. ' _Demons are reborn as humans a century after death and humans are reborn a half-century after their death._ '"

Understanding glowed in Sebastian's eyes and he nodded slowly. "There's still a chance for me to devour his soul, allowing me to gain what was rightfully mine from the start." His eyes burned with hunger at the thought and he forced himself to think with a level head. Things still didn't add up and he needed answers before he could start planning. "Why did you tell me all this? Why not keep it to yourself and let me suffer?"

William snorted and closed the book shut with a snap. "Believe me, I wanted to but I told you before, this will benefit us just as much as it does you." He pushed his glasses up. "If we let Ciel remain a demon and keep you tethered to him, our books remain unbalanced. Even if he dies and is reborn, they remain unbalanced. Our records show that Ciel Phantomhive dies because you devour his soul, never to be reborn again."

"Otherwise your books will never balance," Sebastian finished. A soul devoured by a demon never had the chance to be reborn, lost forever to the demon's appetite.

"Precisely," William answered. "Even though it's deplorable, we had to inform you of this information."

Sebastian nodded, his mind racing. If the contract worked to ensure that Sebastian would receive his end of the deal, then he would have to wait a century until Ciel was reborn. A century to play a game and help pass the time until Ciel's rebirth. A game that, if he played his cards right, would allow him to torment more than one soul.

A smirk spread across Sebastian's face and his eyes danced in the shadows of the night. "I refuse to take the soul of an innocent babe," he said. "What if I was willing to wait several more decades after his birth before I collect his soul? Would the contract deny me that right?"

Will eyed him wearily. "What are you talking about demon?" he questioned, his hand tightening on the staff in his other hand.

"The problem with taking Ciel's soul after his birth is that it lacks the flavor that I wanted. It doesn't match the tainted innocence that drew me to Ciel in the first place," Sebastian paused. "Therefore, I still wouldn't get exactly what I want."

Green eyes narrowed and William glared at Sebastian. "If you're suggesting that you wish to contract, again, to Ciel Phantomhive so you can flavor his soul, then you will find yourself severely disappointed when we refuse to let you do so."

Sebastian shook his head. "I won't directly contract him again, not if the original one still lurks beneath the surface for us. Instead, he will come to me and I will take it from him when his soul matches the same scent that it did when it was first promised to me."

"No," Will stated quickly. "We cannot allow you to do that. Keeping his record open for a century is bad enough. Waiting several more decades after his birth is just as bad."

"Think about it though," Sebastian said, circling around Will and Grell. "You said yourself that the contract is alive and ensures that both parties receive what they want. What I want is Ciel's soul as it was all those months ago, not the pure innocence of a babe. Therefore, the contract will not allow me to take his soul at birth. I would have to influence it to mimic what it once was."

Grell shifted, watching as Sebastian came to a stop before them again. "How would you plan on accomplishing this? Even you can't predict what will happen in a century, none of us can. Who is to say that Ciel will come willingly to you and not someone else?"

Sebastian smirked. "Because we have an advantage in this game laid before us. We can move in ways normal pieces can't. Humans are easily influenced when they don't know any better, believing dreams and other unexplained events to be signs or where they should take their life."

"You mean to play with the lives of humans, manipulating them to do what you want," Will clarified and at Sebastian's nod, he clicked his tongue. "That goes against everything we stand for and we could never let you do such a thing."

"I don't think you have a choice," Sebastian purred. "If you and your superiors wish to balance the books, then you have to let me coax Ciel along until he reaches the right stage."

William stayed silent, debating and weighing everything before finally speaking. "I don't agree with your thoughts but our hands are tied. Our supervisors are anxious to close this book. Although letting you run wild with your plans won't sit well with them." He paused. "And I shudder at the thought of working with you."

"I don't mind," Grell piped up, wanting to voice his opinion.

"I do," Sebastian answered before looking at Will. "I can say the same for you as well. I would rather not work with you if it could be avoided but it seems that in a time like this, we'll both benefit from this deal."

Will pushed up his glasses and turned on his heel. "We'll see." He waved his hand. "Come Grell. I can't stand to be in the presence of this foul beast any longer."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and repressed a shiver as Grell blew a kiss at him before he turned, heading back to the place that he called home for now. But if Sebastian had anything to say about it, it wouldn't be home for much longer.

* * *

_1891_

Wet wind gusted across the ocean, carrying with it the taste and scent of salt. It buffeted the cliffs and tore at the blades of grass, but Sebastian easily ignored it as he waited for the audience promised to him. Almost a year had passed since he last saw William and Grell, the time passing in the blink of an eye.

The urge to kill Ciel coiled throughout his body but Sebastian kept the desire under control. He tested the bond and contract, seeing how far he could push it and did his own research. He wouldn't make a move until he knew for certain that Will and Grell hadn't lied to him. Ciel, none the wiser, didn't question his motives and allowed Sebastian to test his reflexes along with other aspects of their life until he reached a conclusion.

That William and Grell had told the truth.

Ciel, as a fledgling, was still weak. Stronger than a human yes, but certain acts of violence against his body could still kill him. If the contract remained in Ciel's favor, it would stop Sebastian from acting on the urge to kill Ciel. Instead, it remained quiet in his mind and body, the pains of disobeying orders never once crippled him.

It gave Sebastian sickening joy to know that he had power over Ciel and know that, in theory, Ciel lived on borrowed time. Even if it took a century or longer, Sebastian would take his soul and that alone helped him push forward.

The year passed with Tanaka's death and Ciel had mourned the old man's death, watching his funeral from afar. Even Sebastian paid his respects, as he found himself fond of Tanaka and wished him luck in the next life. Life continued for them though and Sebastian minded his time, waiting until the Shinigami contacted him again while he took care of Ciel.

Ciel enjoyed the newfound freedom that came with being a demon and at the same time, hated the change. It kept him away from Tanaka's funeral and he disliked the solitude as he couldn't handle being around so many humans soul. He lacked the restrain that would keep him from trying to devour them all and he ordered Sebastian to bring a human from the city once or twice a month to satisfy his hunger.

Despite the year that had passed since his changing, Ciel couldn't let go of the lineage he once held as an Earl. He continued about his daily life as though nothing had changed, and Sebastian tutored him and cared for him just as he always had. Ciel, much to Sebastian's dismay and annoyance, even planned to build a future company that rival Funtom and set Sebastian to carry out most of the plans.

The nights belonged to Sebastian though and for that, Sebastian was grateful. Staying around Ciel, knowing that the contract would let Sebastian harm him, was tempting and Sebastian used the night to quell his urges.

Sebastian's head turned to the side, the wind carrying a scent towards him and reminding him again why he stood outside near the ocean. "Shinigami," he stated, growing tense at the mass amount that approached him.

"Demon," Will answered and they stopped a safe distance from him. "These are my superiors. Please treat them with respect, if you even have that word in your vocabulary."

Crimson eyes rolled slightly at the tone and Sebastian turned to look at the stiff looking Shinigami that stood behind Will. "Seeing as you're here, I assume that you understand the situation."

One of them stepped forward. "Considering we had to inform you about the current state of your contract, I would say that we understand the situation far better than you," he stated. "But should we agree to let you toy with the humans, we wish to place several guidelines first and discuss certain things."

"Such as?" Sebastian questioned as the Shinigami opened a book and he could make out the pictures of Ciel's parents.

"Ciel Phantomhive would need to have the exact same parents as before in order to raise him as they did in the past, and those parents would need to have the same parents as well to inflict their beliefs on them. If you wish to replicate a past soul, you must first replicate the past," the Shinigami stated. "However, I don't think I need to tell you that Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive had their souls devoured by a demon after their death."

Sebastian hummed. "I know that. A soul is a tricky thing, but at the same time, a spirit is exceedingly simple in that they cling to the call and feel of something similar." He smirked and held up a piece of paper. "I've done my own research as well."

He chuckled lowly as the Shinigami stiffened slightly and he wondered what thoughts raced through their heads. Sebastian knew though what he had to do and refused to let the Shinigami hold information over his head and out of reach. He spent several months researching and piecing together information until he could understand everything.

A human body held not just a soul but a spirit as well. The spirit was the real human, whereas the soul consisted of their mind, will, and emotions. It was impossible to create a new soul, as surroundings shaped the soul as the human grew older, giving it the flavor that a demon sought. But the spirit on the other hand, ran rampant through time, carrying with them physical attributes to help influence the body and personality.

The spirit clung to familiar things if it could find one in the stream of time. Reborn, nothing guaranteed that a spirit would find the same parents, let alone have the same name. Unless something familiar from the past beckoned to it from the shadows. If Sebastian wanted his plan to work, Ciel needed to have the same parents as in the past, drawing Ciel's spirit to the familiar again.

He would be born with a new soul, clean and unmarked with a contract, but one that was still Ciel. After his birth, Ciel's parents, Sebastian, and other external forces would shape and flavor his soul until it matched the familiar scent that Sebastian knew all too well. He would influence Ciel and his choices throughout his life, leading him along until the day they met. Playing a game from the shadows.

"What are you thinking, demon?" the Shinigami spoke. "What you wish to accomplish is impossible."

Sebastian shook his head. "It's not impossible. The contract is a living thing, that alone should be impossible yet here we stand. It's wholly possible to recreate the past if you play the game properly."

Will grunted. "Explain yourself."

"The Phantomhive line has a nasty habit of dealing with demons. Just as my master's parents feel prey to a demon, so too did his grandparents. We have nothing to start from unless we create their spirit ourselves and form a flesh body in their likeness." Sebastian said and his eyes danced. "A breeding program if you will; designed to coax my master's soul to his parents and to ensure that he is raised properly. An…informant of mine assured me that while the process takes a while, it can be done."

The Shinigami snarled, briefly losing his composure. "Who told you that? That's against Shinigami rules to manipulate the dead that way."

Smirking, Sebastian brought his finger to his lips, not willing to give away his secret. "My informant will remain a secret but it's not impossible for him. He can accomplish it without breaking your precious little rules. If you were to create the grandparents, then the rest would follow without problem. The grandparents will raise the parents exactly the same as they did in the past."

"And who would raise the grandparents?" the Shinigami asked tensely. "We can't create a whole line of Phantomhive family members."

Sebastian shook his head. "There's no need. I will raise my master's grandfather and my informant will raise his grandmother. After my master's father is born, I'll conveniently leave their life and then raise my master's mother. This will ensure that their lives are directly influenced by us and will travel down the prearranged paths we set before them."

William frowned. "And you can do that?" He questioned. "You have enough knowledge about them to create a mirror soul that can provide not just Ciel with the guidance he needs to grow but also the remainder of his kin?"

Sebastian nodded. "I can. I have the resources and knowledge about them to accomplish this. Raising them is nothing more than a game to me to help pass the time until Ciel is born again." He shifted his weight. "Is there anything else? I assure you that I have covered all the bases in my plan."

The Shinigami waved his hand. "Please elaborate then so we're not wasting time here."

Sebastian ground his teeth together. "Once my master is dead, I will destroy all history of the Phantomhive family and Funtom, erasing their name from history so no one can trace its roots back to England or its ties to the Royal Family. It gives them a clean slate. A new name and a new place where no one knows about us," he answered outlining his plan. "History will not write about the Phantomhive family because there's nothing to tell. We shall rewrite history and change it so that future generations will never find them."

The process was complicated and tedious, but not impossible for Sebastian. He had a hundred years until Ciel was reborn again and this game would easily entertain him until then. The game would start the moment he was free from Ciel's grip and then Sebastian could start changing history to the way he wanted it.

He would start anew in America with a new company under a different name. He would build it up while he waited for Ciel's grandparents to be born so he could pass the company off once his grandfather was of age. Sebastian would groom him, raising him into the person he was in the past until Vincent was born and everything would fall into place.

That part was simple, in Sebastian's opinion. The remaining pieces of the game would provide more of a challenge. Not just Ciel and his family were players on this chessboard, but also Alois and his family. In order to taste power, Ciel would need someone he could control and Alois would fit perfectly into that plan. Sebastian would watch over them both, with the help of The Undertaker, and make sure that they would meet.

The threads of his plan were twisted and complicated, but they would slowly reveal a clear plan as time passed. It wasn't set in stone as it needed to stay flexible because things so often changed, but the plan wasn't impossible. Complicated but it was the perfect game for Sebastian to play.

"The thought of letting you run free with this plan sickens me," the Shinigami said finally. "It goes against every fiber of my being to allow you to act this way."

Sebastian spread his arms out before him. "Times are changing," he answered. "If we, as immortal beings, don't adjust with the times, then we won't fit in the human world. It's in our best interest to accept this change, even if it leads to something we don't like."

The Shinigami glared at him. "But it means that we would play by your rules, letting you manipulate not just one, but several souls to get what you want. Why should we do something like that for a foul demon?"

"Because just as you're letting me run the show as I see fit, I'm always following the rules you've laid out for me. You get to keep a leash on me and you'll know my every action until Ciel's soul is mine. From there, we'll separate and hopefully never see each other again," Sebastian answered and gazed at them. "Let us repeat history in a way that only immortals can."

William looked at his supervisor and they scowled at each, clearly disliking the choices before him. Finally, they looked back at Sebastian. "Even though it pains us to work with you and let you run free," Will started. "We have no choice if we wish to balance the books. A demon's contract affects us all and yours is most annoying."

Sebastian smirked and his eyes glowed with pleasure. "You won't regret it," he purred and stepped closer so they could smooth out the details.

* * *

_1892_

Sebastian crept along the wall of the house, blending in perfectly with the shadows as he moved towards his destination. The familiar sword that he had used to kill Claude rested in his hand and now sang for Ciel's blood. Ciel slept once more in the dead of night, unaware of the danger that approached.

Sebastian stopped at the foot of the bed before circling around to stand next to the lump that was Ciel's body. His eyes gazed down at the body feeling the contract pulse lightly on his hand as he gripped the sword tighter. If Claude hadn't interrupted him that night, they wouldn't be in this predicament and Ciel would've died years ago.

The chance to right the wrong though, rested in his hand and was the first move in a new game they would play. They had always enjoyed playing games. But unlike last time, where Ciel controlled Sebastian, this time, Sebastian would control Ciel. How ironic.

Sebastian raised the sword high and before Ciel's demon instincts had a chance to warn him of the danger above him, Sebastian struck hard and fast, the contract silent in his mind. There was no time for Ciel to dodge and he screamed in pain as the sword pierced his body, blood streaming from his chest.

At first, confusion filled Ciel's eyes before realization settled in and Ciel's eyes turned furious. "What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?" he hissed and clawed at his chest. "You would dare attack your master?"

"The contract between us recognizes that your part of the deal is over, yet you still remain alive," Sebastian spoke and watched as Ciel's eyes focused on him. "You achieved your revenge, twice my Lord, and as such, we agreed that I could have your soul."

Ciel snarled. "That wasn't my fault," he snapped. "I was ready to give it to you that night but things happened that I couldn't control."

Sebastian smirked and brushed his fingers under Ciel's marked eye. "I know and I don't hate you for that. But there's still a way for you to give me what you promised and I am but a demon, my Lord. I'm greedy and I want your soul."

"So take it then," Ciel said.

"I will," Sebastian answered and leaned in close, pushing the sword in deeper. "But first you have to die. When we meet again, you'll be a human once more, without any contract or memory of our past. Then I can have the pleasure of taking your soul and our contract will finally end."

A smirk spread across Ciel's lips and he reached up to tug at Sebastian's tie, bringing him down closer. "Well played, Sebastian. Well played." The contract in his eye pulsed slightly. "I'll see you again when you make that final move. Don't hesitate. Take what's yours, that's an order, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked and pulled back, watching as Ciel's eyes struggled to stay awake but Sebastian could already feel the life leaving Ciel. The contract remained silent, accepting the events and Sebastian watched as the mark started to fade on his hand as Ciel drew his final breaths. It vanished completely when Ciel took his final breath and his life left with a soft breath.

The physical markings of the contract were gone, but Sebastian could feel a very faint reminder of it in the back of his mind. It reminded him that even though he didn't bare the physical markings of a contract, it was still there and waited for him to claim his reward. No doubt, it would appear again, right before he claimed Ciel's soul.

Sebastian stood up and his eyes settled on the chess set in the corner of the room. Flicking the blood off the sword, Sebastian strode over towards it and set the pieces into play. The first black pawn moved and Sebastian smirked. Let the games begin.

* * *

_1897_

The taste of smoke and sea hung heavily in Sebastian's nose as he made his way through the streets of New York City, taking in the sights around him and finding them all too similar to London. They were both cities and in that sense, they had the same feel and smell as every big city did. There was no way around that fact and Sebastian gazed towards the west, knowing that fresh new land rested out there.

But for now, Sebastian needed to stay in New York. If he wanted to start a business that he would eventually pass over to Ciel's grandfather, then he needed to start things here first. Make contacts and build up the company name before moving some place new and fresh.

For the next century or so, he would remain among the humans, living in their world and while he enjoyed the sadistic nature of humans, a century surrounded by them would grate on his nerves. Sebastian could only take so much and even now, he yearned for the free lands where animals roamed.

There, he could run under the star filled skies and be himself. The populated cities made that impossible and after staying under Ciel's thumb for so long, Sebastian could taste freedom on the air that the rolling plains offered.

Already, five years had passed since Ciel's death. Sebastian gave Leviathan to The Undertaker for safekeeping as part of the deal with the Shinigami and The Undertaker agreed to act as an intermediary for them. The Undertaker found too much humor in Sebastian's plan to watch and Sebastian enlisted The Undertaker's help on several tasks that he had to complete before he left.

Together, they erased all mentions of the name Phantomhive from history. Crests and seals vanished from the books, and all lines connecting the family name to the Royal Family faded away. They were already weak to begin with after the fiasco that occurred the first time around and they found it easy to strike the name from the books.

The Funtom Company though proved more difficult. Sebastian didn't want to tarnish the Funtom name, seeing as he helped create it and pride kept him from tearing the name to pieces. Instead, he had The Undertaker close down the factories quietly and informed the workers that there was family trouble.

Months bled into years and Sebastian quietly disassembled them during the nights until at last, no one could remember anything about Funtom. By the time Sebastian passed the new company to Ciel's grandfather, no one alive would remember the name Funtom and the populace would accept it without a problem.

Sebastian smirked as he looked around the city, filled with cutthroat industries that would either chew a person up and spit them out or make them rich. It was just another game, a game that Sebastian knew how to play and manipulate. It ensured that his climb to the top would be easy. It would take time but right now, Sebastian had nothing but time.

He glanced at the nearest newspaper stand, taking in the date and humming to himself as he started to walk down the street. Forty-one years until Ciel's grandfather was born and ninety-five years until Ciel would be reborn again. To humans, the time would drag on but for Sebastian, it would pass in the blink of an eye.

"So much to do," Sebastian answered as he turned down another road, already having memorized the layout of the city and knowing the location where he wanted to set up his building. "And so many willing souls to do my bidding," he finished, chuckling lowly to himself. It was a new place and a new start. It offered and promised so many things that Sebastian found he couldn't wait.

He slipped into the medium sized building and glanced around the room. He had arrived in New York only a week ago and found the place interesting. It was filled hopes and dreams, the majority of which were destined to fall, and Sebastian would be there to catch them when they did. But he wouldn't spoil his appetite with such meager morsels when Ciel's would become available soon enough.

Sebastian climbed the steps to his makeshift bedroom where the few belongs he owned sat in the room. His eyes settled on the chess set, finding that it was quickly becoming his favorite thing as it showed exactly what steps he needed to take and which plays had already passed.

He looked at the white king that sat unmoving and he picked it up to examine its features before smirking. "Soon," he murmured and gazed out the window, hearing the tormented and anguished souls calling out to him. Their cries made him smirk and Sebastian leaned against the wall, taking in the lights below him. Things were just getting started and the game was only just beginning.

* * *

_1900_

The hot and humid air of Houston washed over Sebastian's face and he breathed in deeply. The heat reminded him of the home where grew he up and Sebastian found that he could like living in Texas. Something about the state called to him and after staying in the crowded cities of New York and London, Sebastian found the vast expanse of Texas to his liking.

He could feel the energy of the land and the untapped power it held. It called to him, encouraging his newfound freedom and urging him to claim the land for himself. The land would grow in time, but until then, Sebastian could enjoy the wildness it offered until it grew populated as well.

Sebastian glanced around again and a smirk made his lips curl. This was the best place to expand his company too. The newly born company flourished well in New York and now his small shop couldn't meet demon, forcing Sebastian to look for a new place to set up a factory. The wild land drew his attention, singing with power just underneath the surface and Sebastian knew something would happen here soon enough.

Despite the protests from his customers, Sebastian shifted the company down to Texas, promising to use the future railroad as a means of transferring his products back north. There, greedy little children could snatch them up once more and help his company bloom even more.

Sebastian chuckled as he gazed out at the harbor. Yes, Texas would be perfect.

* * *

_1901_

Sebastian hummed as he signed a paper for another piece of land in northern Texas, adding more property to his slowly growing list. Ever since Texans discovered oil near Houston, people had flocked to Texas in hopes of becoming rich and Sebastian used the increase of people to his advantage. In time, the cities would get too crowded and people would spread out across the state, eventually finding their way to his land.

Eventually, he would settle down on his lands once Vincent was born and he would start the final stage of his plan. But until then, he would keep this land and use it as a source of side income as people moved out further from the cities, looking for land. It would be a few more years until that happened and Sebastian gazed down at the plans for a new factory. For now, this was his main concern.

His company was drawing plenty of attention and was flourishing again despite the hurricane that struck. But this new location was the place that Sebastian officially wanted to start the company and Sebastian had plans to start building a factory in the years to come so he could continue to meet demand. With the discovery of oil, it wouldn't be long before the railroads made their way down to the state and soon his products would sell across the states.

Another pawn moved across the board and Sebastian glanced up to see The Undertaker giggling from his spot in the corner of the room. "You always give me the most interesting games, Sebastian," he said. "It's never boring with you around."

"How are they doing?" Sebastian asked.

"They'll make it in time," The Undertaker answered. "If that's your question."

Sebastian nodded and looked back at the plans. "I look forward to that day," he murmured.

* * *

_1938_

Crimson eyes watched as the woman at the orphanage picked up the bundle that rested on the front doorstep to the orphanage. She searched the area for its parents before bringing the baby inside from the elements, cooing softly at it. Sebastian watched her go; knowing what lay inside the bundle of blankets, as he had been the one who dropped it off.

Inside the mounds of blankets lay the body and spirit crafted so carefully over the years to mimic Ciel's grandfather. And in a year, when the child was old enough, Sebastian would adopt the child. It was a busy time for him but finally the pieces were starting to fall into place.

When everything first started, it felt as though they made little to no progress. They couldn't do anything until the grandparents were born except build up the business so it he could pass it on when the time came. Now that time had come and Sebastian was ready to start the next stage.

He would adopt the child and raise him properly to mimic the same ideals and upbringing that Ciel's grandfather received in the past. From there, it would only be a matter of time before he passed the company over and the rest of the pieces would follow. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

_1942_

Sebastian snarled as his eyes settled on a sobbing child inside the orphanage. Next to him, The Undertaker giggled into his sleeve. "I told you Hannah was a tricky demon," he stated and gestured to the child. "She was always smart and loved Alois and his brother with an unbridled passion that I've never seen in a demon."

"Sickening," Sebastian spat. "That she would go to the lengths for them like this."

"But she did," The Undertaker stated and cocked his head. "We knew she died after the fight but even I didn't expect her to do something like this. To release the souls of Alois and Luka. I've never heard of a demon doing that."

Sebastian shook his head. "If she did know about The Rule, then she probably hoped to give them another chance at having a new life in the future, one that they could all live together."

The Undertaker hummed as he looked at Alois. "It would explain why we found his spirit so easily and saved us trouble in creating a new one."

"Except now Alois' spirit isn't exactly under our thumb as I originally wanted," Sebastian growled and his mind raced at how he would handle this new problem.

"Relax, Sebastian," The Undertaker cooed. "This is nothing but a small obstacle and easily fixable. You know that killing him now will result in his birth again in fifty years. His spirit will sense that of Hannah's and follow it there, the rest is easy to influence. The plan can still continue without a problem."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he stood up. "Hannah should've kept his soul," he muttered. "His next chance at life isn't going to be as pleasant as she hoped."

He heard The Undertaker giggle again as he moved away from their spot and headed towards the orphanage. The past years had been busy, making this little accident slip under his nose until The Undertaker brought it to his attention. No doubt purposely waiting until the last minute to inform Sebastian and finding some twisted humor in the situation.

The company continued to grow while Sebastian tutored Ciel's grandfather in every discipline he would need in life. And despite the busy and hectic life of raising Ciel's grandfather, Sebastian had felt a familiar spirit grace the Earth. Tanaka now walked among the living once more and Sebastian found that he had plans for the former steward.

Two years earlier, Sebastian rented out his land to a family who started a horse ranch, breeding black horses and Sebastian had instantly found himself drawn to the animals. Not as much as the cats he adored so much, but they were still intriguing. In time, Sebastian would find Tanaka and pass the deeds of his land to him, letting Tanaka hold onto the land until the time came to return it to Sebastian.

That was several years in the future though and Sebastian turned his attention to the problem at hand. He slipped into the building unseen and unheard before making his way to Alois. The child slept now, lost in a dream world and making it all the easier for Sebastian to end the fragile life that lying sleeping below his hand.

He finished the job in less than a second and Sebastian vanished the next moment, leaving nothing but a cold body and the promise to meet again in fifty years.

* * *

_1963_

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth as he held a screaming baby in his arms. A red face peeked out from the warm blanket as the nurses raced around the hospital room, tending to the mother as she recovered from the birth and leaving Sebastian to look at the new life that he had helped to create. It had taken some work and timing to make sure everything went according to plan, but in the end, the result had been nothing but perfection.

The Undertaker had created a spirit to mirror the late Vincent, ensuring that the child would grow to become the man that Vincent had been in his past life. The only thing needed was his upbringing before everything was perfect. After that, Ciel's spirit would have no problems finding his parents and they would raise him in a way that would flavor his soul just right.

Sebastian glanced away from the babe as the proud father came to stand next to him. With a small smile, Sebastian passed the bundle over to the man, watching as pleased eyes looked over the babe. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Vincent," the man answered. "In honor of the man of gave me everything when I had nothing."

Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk. "A fine name for a fine son. If he is to take your place in the company as you have done with me, then you need to make sure that you raise him right," he stated.

The man gave a sharp nod of the head. "I will raise him as you raised me. My son will have every advantage needed to succeed in this world, but I will not just give it to him. Instead, he will have to work for it so he knows the value of hard labor and dedication. He will be strong on his own feet instead of using me as a crutch."

A pleased glow settled in Sebastian's eyes and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "You have made me proud," he said. "There is nothing more that I can do for you now. I know the company will flourish with you at the head. Take good care of it."

There was a quick incline of the head before the man moved to his wife's side, passing Vincent over to her so he could nurse for the first time. Sebastian watched the scene for a moment longer, a pleased smirk on his lips, before vanishing into the shadows of the room. He had other places to be.

Months later, Sebastian found himself sitting before a quiet, reserved man of twenty-four. He held a familiar face and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder if this was what Tanaka looked like before they met for the first time. Tanaka's personality hadn't changed much, something Sebastian was silently happy about and it made things easier for him.

He turned his attention back to the cards before him, gazing over them. He had a losing hand and could read the calm expression behind Tanaka's eyes that spoke of a winning hand. Sighing, Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, setting it on top of the pile between them.

"I don't have any money left, but I can still wager this. The deed to my lands in northern Texas. Some families live on there and provide a small side income and it's well worth its weight," Sebastian stated.

Tanaka looked over his cards, weighing his options before offering a small smile. "Sorry stranger, but I feel as though your luck has run out." He placed the cards on the table, letting Sebastian see what had to offer.

The lowest of curses left Sebastian's mouth, even though it was all for show. Sebastian needed to lose the game so he could pass the deed over to Tanaka. In years to come, Sebastian would find his way back to Tanaka and convince the former steward to take him in, with the hopes that the land would once more pass back to him.

"Seems as though I can't beat that," Sebastian murmured and tossed his cards onto the table. "You play a good game. I wish you the best of luck with that land in the future." He placed his hat on his head and offered Tanaka his hand, receiving a firm handshake in return. He tipped his hat as he turned to go. In time they would meet again.

* * *

_1989_

The smallest of shivers raced through Sebastian's body as he gazed at Claude's body, lying prone in the crib with nothing but a flimsy pane of glass separating him from danger. It would be so easy to break through the glass and destroy that body, but Sebastian quelled the urge. He needed Claude for his plans to work and even though it was odd and slightly disconcerting to see Claude as a human instead of a demon, Sebastian held strong.

It was something Sebastian didn't want to believe when William told him that demons could be reborn again as humans and Sebastian had tried to play it off, feeling uneasy about the whole situation. It left a weird taste in his mouth and made him all the more aware of everything around him.

He tried not to dwell on it too much and Sebastian left his spot, heading back to his current residence. It was conveniently located between the areas of interest. Houston to his east, where Vincent was growing strong and the Funtom Company was growing stronger still. The Undertaker had decided to relieve Sebastian's burden of raising Rachel, giving Sebastian a small breather as he prepared for the second to last stage of the game.

Ciel was due to be born in three years, along with Alois, and by then, the game would start its final moves. To the north of him was Tanaka, who had settled the land he won and was now running a somewhat successful ranch. And to the west of him, Claude would live with his new parents and would come to Texas in fifteen short years.

Sebastian moved over to the chess set and glanced at the pieces before moving several of them into position. The white king remained in its original spot and as of now, only a few pawns remained along with the rest of the more powerful pieces on the board. It would be a few more years before they would start to move, but compared to the time that Sebastian had waited before, the remaining years would go by in the blink of an eye.

* * *

_1992_

Sebastian perched on a branch outside the Phantomhive house, watching as Rachel rocked a newborn baby in her arms. Vincent stood behind her, gazing down proudly at the child while his father beamed happily from the door. A healthy child blessed the family and they couldn't be any happier at the birth of young Ciel.

Sebastian inhaled deeply, tasting the pure and innocent scent on his tongue that could come only from a babe. Joy raced through him as he gazed at Ciel, pleased that all the years of planning and working had paid off. Ciel's spirit found its way to his parents and now they would raise him as they had in the past, until his soul matched the flavor Sebastian sought.

"You need to taste despair and pain first," he purred, sliding from the tree and vanishing into the night. "And only then will you be ready."

* * *

_2002_

"Hey mister, are you lookin' for some help?" Sebastian called, leaning on an old fence and watching Tanaka lead a brown horse into a small barn. It filled him with pride to see the ranch flourishing and to see how far it came after all these years.

Tanaka turned to look at him, his eyebrows furrowing. "Shouldn't you be in school right now, boy?"

Sebastian shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking every bit like a rebelling teen. "I don't like school, it's boring. Besides, I don't have any parents, so who is going to make me go? Not like the school can call them up and rat me out." His lips curled into a smirk. "Anyway, I'd much rather be here working with the horses."

A small smile settled on Tanaka's lips. "I'll make you a deal. You go back to school and I'll let you help with the horses for every day that you go to class. Education is important you know and you can't run a ranch without an education."

Nibbling on his lip, Sebastian seemed to mull over the proposal before nodding and shoving his hand into Tanaka's face. "You got yourself a deal," he claimed, finding far too much humor in the situation. This was turning out to be more fun than the first time around with Ciel.

* * *

_2004_

Sebastian pulled up the horse he was lunging, feeling a heavy gaze on his body. He turned around to find familiar golden eyes staring at him through thin, wireless glasses. "Can I help you?" He asked, his eyes tracing over Claude.

He knew why Claude was here in Texas, seeing as Sebastian influenced the decision for the family to move east. It had taken nothing more than a call to the boss to suggest that the family transfer and within a few months, the job was done. Now, Claude lived a few miles from the ranch, but they were still close enough for them to know each other.

It still seemed odd to work so close with Claude, considering their history and at first; the idea had left a bad taste in Sebastian's mouth. None of this would've happened if Claude hadn't interfered. But Claude had and now here there were. Claude was an innocent human, one that the devil could stain and suddenly the idea of working with Claude didn't seem so bad.

His eyes trailed over Claude again, pleased to find that Claude remained attractive and the thought of corrupting an old enemy made lust coil low in his body. The past century hadn't allowed much time for pleasure and now that Claude stood before him, Sebastian couldn't dismiss the ideas from his mind.

Sebastian's lips curled into a small smirk. He wondered just how far he could stain the innocence that was now Claude. It would be rather interesting to dominate Claude and know that once, Claude had been a powerful demon before falling so far into this human life.

"That's a nice horse," Claude stated. "I rode back at my old home and I couldn't help but notice this ranch. I was wondering if you needed help after school or something."

Humming, Sebastian considered the idea before nodding slightly. "Sure. Let's see what you know." He waited for Claude to duck into the ring before offering his hand. "I'm Sebastian," he stated.

A pale hand curled around his. "Claude. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Sebastian purred.

* * *

_2007_

A pleased grin crossed Sebastian's face as his claws tore through the soft flesh of Alois's family. It took little effort to destroy their internal organs and Sebastian had to make sure that he didn't destroy their bodies so much that they were unrecognizable. He needed to set the stage to make it appear as though Hannah had killed her parents for sending her to a private school in Houston last year.

Her parents already thought she was unstable and had written as much to her psychologist, which would only offer further proof that she had committed the murders. The evidence was already set and in place, another piece ready to move into place as soon as the night was over.

The fact that she met Claude helped Sebastian in ways even he couldn't predict and he silently thanked fate, or perhaps it was the contract that helped to tweak the threads of fate. He knew that somehow in the future, Claude's relationship with Hannah would come in handy.

He stood over the bodies and flicked away the blood from his claws. For all of Hannah's attempts to give Alois happiness, he was so far having trouble with that. History repeated itself in cruel ways, with or without Sebastian's influence. Alois still yearned for Ciel, just as Ciel wanted nothing to do with Alois, and Hannah was the loving sister figure. Ironic how things played out.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to destroy Alois, Hannah, and Claude after he had Ciel's soul, but the Shinigami forbade him from touching their souls. They gave him direct orders to leave them alone and let his history run its course, much to Sebastian's chagrin. Still, it didn't mean that he couldn't torment them from now until the time they parted ways and Sebastian looked forward to the upcoming years.

The time was drawing closer and Sebastian could scent the change already on Ciel's soul. It still lacked one thing to make it perfect and that was despair. Ciel had to suffer tragedy before he was ready for death and that time was soon coming.

One step closer to calling to check.

* * *

_February 2012_

Sebastian inhaled deeply as Ciel stepped into the barn for the first time and he purred with delight. Now it was time for the final plays to start. Everything was set and in place. Ciel's soul was close and it wouldn't be long now before Ciel was within his grasp. Grell had informed him earlier that Alois took the suggestion of the rodeo and that Ciel had seen his picture.

It had taken convincing on The Undertaker's part for the Shinigami to set up a company in Austin so that they could further watch their current subject of interest as the time drew near. In the end, they set up the company after several years, posing as a life insurance firm filled with Shinigami workers.

Alois received his job through them as a secretary and worked with Grell, who monitored Alois and updated them on his life so they could decide which path to take next. His words guided Alois and gave him the push he needed to accomplish certain things, eventually leading Alois and Ciel to Sebastian.

However, this time next year, the company would no longer exist. The Shinigami only agreed to set up the company until the conclusion of Sebastian's contract and the moment that happened, William swore he would close the company down. It would cause chaos throughout the world as stocks tumbled and economies suffered from the backlash. Sebastian couldn't wait for that day.

But for now, years of planning were quickly coming to an end and Sebastian found himself shaking with excitement. The pieces were set and primed. All that he had to do now was take everything as they came.

* * *

_December 2012 (Present time)_

Sebastian looked up from the chess piece. Ten months had passed since the final game started and everything that had happened during that time had been of Sebastian's doing. There hadn't been a time where Sebastian didn't know what was going on and he had slipped easily into his role of being the kind and handsome cowboy, seemingly unaware of the plans that circled around him.

But he knew and he used those plans to his advantage.

He prompted the debt from the start, by having Vincent raise Ciel as he once had in the past. It gave Ciel a sense of superiority that drove him to control Alois and act like the haughty Earl he once was.

The voice that urged Alois to follow Ciel to The University of Texas was nothing more than Sebastian whispering sweet words to Alois while he slept. He encouraged him, telling him to stay close to Ciel in hopes that one day Ciel would fall for him. Alois once believed in fairies and Sebastian stroked his imagination.

He sabotaged Alois's projects so it would further deepen the hatred for Ciel. It would make Alois gravitate towards Claude and in return, fall for him, setting up the dominos to fall when the truth revealed. Placing the new evidence against Hannah so that she would temporarily return to prison, invoking more tension between Alois and Ciel. All of it was Sebastian's doing.

The death of Ciel's grandparents to balance the books again…Sebastian had severed the souls from their bodies, letting The Undertaker claim them.

The car breaking down on Alois during his trip to see Claude...Sebastian's doing.

The nightmares that plagued Ciel during the night, nothing but Sebastian forcing memories onto Ciel of a time past, using that fear and anguish to help further flavor the soul and at the same time, sampling a taste for himself. Even if it meant draining Ciel's energy slightly.

He pushed Claude to forgive Alois, but held back against Ciel, making Ciel worry about their relationship as a means of flavoring the despair that came from the fight. It helped further taint Ciel's soul with fear and despair until it matched the scent of years past.

Every step that Sebastian took helped to further advance his plans as he moved each player across the board without them knowing.

Candlelight's flickered throughout the study as Sebastian walked to the old chess set that had borne witness to all Sebastian's transaction. It stood silently all these years, waiting for the final play that would end the game. The final move of Sebastian taking Ciel's soul.

He placed the king back in its spot and ran a finger over the top. "I never hated you, Ciel," he murmured and withdrew his hand. "With this I'll fulfill our contract and your final order, as you always wanted."

Chaos would reign tonight. The world would awake tomorrow to find that someone had brutally murdered Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive during the night and their heir Ciel Phantomhive missing; having decided to visit his parents first before coming to the ranch. Whether the police would find Ciel or not sometime in the future, Sebastian still hadn't decided.

He still didn't like the fact that Claude and Alois would get away without any more torture, at least one delivered by his hand. But it would seem that this time around, the fates would smile on them and allow them another chance at happiness. For now.

Sebastian hummed lowly and picked up the black knight. The piece he had used to represent himself throughout the game, as Ciel once viewed him as the same piece. It was a good game that they played, Ciel the unknowing player, but all games had to come to an end eventually.

The knight moved forward, coming to stand before the king and Sebastian smirked as darkness bathed the ranch and shadows filled the room while his eyes glowed in the dark. Above him, a loud scream pierced the night air and the contract mark on Sebastian's hand bled onto his skin, staining it with the familiar lines once more.

"Checkmate, my Lord."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's all she wrote! About this chapter: it hopefully answered all the questions that have built up throughout this story. Almost every chapter had a clue or hint of some sort, some more subtle than others but still there, haha. Hopefully no one was too surprised with the revelation :3
> 
> Thank you everyone for your support throughout this story. Y'all are awesome and never failed to make me smile. I hope y'all enjoyed the story. Though I know all the riddles and hidden meanings drove some people insane haha. Thank you again everyone! It really means a lot to me ^^


End file.
